Where I Belong
by Alexandria M
Summary: It's been 8 years since Roman aka Joe and Teagan have seen each other since a nasty break up. Teagan and Joe have both moved on with their lives but what happens when after 8 years they run into each other again? Will it change everything they know or will everything stay the same?
1. HelloGoodbye

***So Here is my new Roman Reigns Story. I hope that you like it***

***I do not own anyone in this story except Jay, Teagan and Gina. **

Joe and I are sitting outside at his parents' house the night before our high school graduation. He's been my best friend throughout the last 4 years. Even though he has a girlfriend we have crossed the line a bit and I became that other girl; the one he sees when he's not with his girlfriend Gina. I'm not proud of my actions but it is what it is. There's no going back now the damage is done and besides his girlfriend is a major bitch. I don't know how he puts up with her or why he would even want to. I hate to be that other girl but I do love Joe. I hope for so much more with him but right now Gina has him in her grasp. "Can you believe we're graduating high school tomorrow?" I ask as I am cuddled up in his arms in the cool air in the early month of June.

"I can't believe it," he says with a soft smile as I feel his soft lips on my neck as he tightens his grip around me. "It feels just like yesterday that we started 9th grade and now after tomorrow night it's all going to be over. Then we're off to college. I wish we could go to the same school. I was hoping that it would work out that way but Gina wanted me to go to Georgia Tech with her and they gave me a full scholarship to play football so I can't complain. I just wish things were different you know what I mean, Teagan?"

"I wish things were different too," I say. "And you know what I'm talking about."

"I know what you're saying," he says as he turns me to face him as he takes my hands into his and looks at me with his grey eyes. "But, Teagan, I can't tell her."

"You think after two years she doesn't know what goes on between us? Don't you think you should tell her?"

"Teagan, I'm sorry," he says as I look into his eyes with my bright blue eyes. I can see it in his eyes that something is bothering him and I see the sadness. "I don't know how I want to say this," he says nervously as I feel his palms sweating in my own.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "What's going on, Joe?"

"This between you and me," he says, "it can't happen anymore. I love you, Teagan but what we're doing isn't right."

"It isn't right?" I ask as I feel my anger quickly rising. "It's been 2 years and right now you just decide that it isn't right? It hasn't been right the whole time. I love you, Joe but I think you need to break up with Gina and let us have our own thing. We get along a lot better than you and Gina do. I would never order you around or treat you the way she does. She's a bitch, Joe, you deserve so much better. I'm trying to give you better. You need to realize she wants you for your dad's money not for you. I want you for you. Joe, Please just break up with her. We're graduating tomorrow."

"It's not that easy, Teagan," he says as he pushes a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear and smiles at me sending an electric shock right through me. He is absolutely gorgeous with his black hair, his beautiful grey eyes, his large arms and his full beautiful lips. "I wish it was that easy."

"It is that easy. All you have to do is say, 'Gina this isn't working out we need to break up.' I don't want to keep being that other girl. I'm tired of hiding what we have, Joe. I hate it so much. I'm tired of having to duck Gina in the hallways because we're scared she's going to catch us holding hands and I'm tired of always having to hide in your room when she shows up here unexpectedly. It's not fair to me, Joe. It's not fair at all. I can't be that other girl."

"Teagan," he says as I see tears forming in his eyes. "It really isn't that easy and believe me I tried to do it. I was going to do it until she said the words I have been fearing the most."

"What words, Joe?"

"That she's pregnant," he says, "Gina is pregnant."

"What?" I ask with shock. "What do you mean she's pregnant?"

"I mean she has a baby inside of her, Teagan. I don't know how it happened we've been extremely careful but she just told me a couple nights ago."

"So what does this mean?" I ask. "What does it mean for you two and what does it mean for us?"

"It means I'm going to marry her and take care of my own child," he says with a tear flowing down his cheek.

"And I guess that leaves me in the dark?" I ask as my own eyes blur over as tears form in my eyes.

"We can still be friends, Teagan, but we can't do anything more. What's going on now can't happen anymore. I'm sorry. I love you, Teagan but she's pregnant with my baby. I have to take responsibility. I'm going to marry her, stand by her and get through school so I can become what I always wanted to be; a CEO. I wish everything was different, Teagan," he says as I pull my hands out of his as I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"I wish things were different too," I say, "They should be," I say standing up. "I care about you, Joe she doesn't. I have supported you all through high school every time you complained about her I was there. The best I got from you was a bunch of random nights of having secret sex and always having to hide our feelings for each other in public. I don't know, Joe. I guess this is what I get for falling in love with my best friend and for caring about him. Then you say we can be friends like it's easy to just forget about my feelings for you. If I can't be your lover I can't be friends with you. I'm sorry, Joe," I say as I wipe my tears away. "I'm sorry. Maybe it is best we're graduating tomorrow and then in the fall you're off to Georgia Tech and I'm off to NYU. We'll be far enough apart that I don't have to worry about running into you."

"Teagan," he says as his voice cracks as he rises to his feet. "Please don't do this."

"I have to, Joe. This is the best thing. I would be friends with you but it's TOO hard. It would be too difficult. I would want so much more. You're going to have a family. I don't want to be there watching you live the life you should be living with me with someone else. It would be too hard. Good luck tomorrow, Joe. I have to go."

"Teagan," he says as I walk away with tears streaming from my eyes. I want to turn back around and run into his arms but it's better to cut our ties off now. As hard as it is for me to just walk away from him it's just the best thing for me to do. "Teagan, please don't go," he begs as his voice cracks. If my heart hadn't shattered already it would have just by hearing his sexy deep voice crack. I keep walking and make my way to the car. Just like that Joe and I are done; no love, no friendship; nothing we're just done.

The next day we sat next to each other at graduation in awkwardness. He kept trying to get me to talk to him but I wouldn't. I couldn't talk to him. I could barely look at him without my heart breaking all over again. Graduation night was the last night that I saw Joe or even had the opportunity to talk to him. Shortly after graduation he married Gina and they moved to Georgia so they could go to Georgia Tech in the fall while I sat alone all summer missing my best friend. It was a long lonely summer before I was on my way to NYU where I met the guy of my dreams or supposedly the guy of my dreams, got pregnant my junior year of college and ended up marrying this so called dream guy but later in life I learned he was not my dream guy and that I don't love him like I thought I did but I'm stuck.

*****8 YEARS LATER******

"Come on, Serenity," I say to my five year old daughter as I put her food onto the table. "Mommy starts her new job today and I don't want to be late."

"Coming, Mommy," she says as she enters into our small kitchen with her little sister Lylah. I smile at them as they both smile at me. "Good morning," she says with a smile.

"Good morning," I say with a soft smile. "Have a seat so I can give you breakfast and fix your hair so we're not late."

"Okay," she says as her and Lylah take their seat at the table as I quickly do their hair into pigtails and smile as their perfect curls hang down from the ponytail. "Good morning, Daddy," she says with a smile as her dad comes into the kitchen dressed in his usual black business suit and black shoes looking like your typical New York City business man. He is the vice president of his company which isn't surprising because of his dominant nature and his hard work. His boss loves him. I wish I could say the same but I can't. I hate every day that I have to live with this man but because of our children I will not go anywhere else as if he would let me any way.

"Good morning, Serenity," he says with a soft smile before he kisses the top of her head. "Good morning, Lylah," he says with another soft smile as he kisses the top of her head before he takes a seat at the table. "Where's my breakfast, Teagan?" he scoffs.

"I'm getting it," I say as I walk over to the stove and grab his plate of food. "Good morning."

"Morning," he says as he looks at the food that I lay down in front of him. "What is this?" he asks.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage and toast," I answer.

"It's burnt," he says with agitation. "I can't eat this. Look at this Teagan, do you find this to be acceptable at all."

"I'm sorry," I say as I sit down to eat my own food. "It may have cooked a little longer than I wanted it to. I was trying to get ready for work."

"You don't have to work you know. Your job is to take care of Serenity, Lylah and the house first. I don't know why you need to go out and work at where are you working at again?"

"Reigns Corporation," I say with a soft smile, "it's one of the best corporations in New York. I am incredibly lucky to get a job there."

He puffs out a deep breath and looks at me with his dark brown eyes. "If I had my way you wouldn't be working there at all. I don't know why you want to work anyway. You have two kids that you can spend the day with and a beautiful house. I give you what you want."

"Jay, I know," I say taking a deep breath, "but I get bored staying home all day and with Serenity and Lylah in school now even if it is half day there isn't really anything else for me to do. I want to work. I didn't go to business school for 4 years NOT to work. I don't want my degree to go to waste. You should be really happy for me."

"I'd be happier knowing my wife was at home taking care of what she should be taking care of instead of working at some crap corporation."

"I'm sure you would be," I say under my breath.

"What?" he asked angrily with his dark brown eyes sending daggers through me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," I say.

"That's what I thought," he said. "I am going to leave because I need to get something to eat on my way to work. I can't eat this crap."

"I'm sorry," I say standing up. "Do you want me to get you anything else or to make you something else?"

"No you've done enough this morning. I'll just stop somewhere to get something to eat," he says as he gets up to throw his food away in the trashcan. He grabs his briefcase, kisses each of the girls before he heads to the door. "I'll be late coming home tonight don't wait up for me," he says. "I love you, Teagan."

"I love you," I say softly as I watch him walk out the door. I breathe a sigh of relief once he's gone before we finish our breakfast before I get the girls ready to go to daycare for their first day before I go to work. I'm really excited to get out of the house and have a life. I don't exactly have one or one that I would like to have. I have no friends so hopefully this job will help me make friends.

After I drop the girls off at daycare I take a taxi to the Reigns Corporation building. I can't control the excitement and the butterflies that are flowing through my stomach right now. I've waited a long time for this and have been ready to have a job since I graduated college. I was waiting till both my girls were old enough before I entered the work field. As I ride in the taxi I check myself out to make sure I look perfect for my first impression. My blonde hair is tied back neatly in a low ponytail, my black business skirt falls to the top of my knee, I look down at my black heels, adjust my white blouse and fix my jacket. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner to bring out my bright blue eyes and put on a little make up to cover up any marks or blemishes on my face. The taxi pulls up in front of the largest building I have ever seen in New York and there are quite a few. I pay the driver his fare before I get out of the cab. I take in the view in front of me. The windows are tinted and the doors are revolving. I watch men and women walk into the building before I do the same. The entrance is just as grand as the outside. The floors are grey marble, there is a reception desk with a blonde woman sitting behind it typing on the computer. I smile as I make my way to the desk. I look at the silver RR label on the wooden wall behind her. The place is prestigious to say the least and it's beautiful perfectly decorated and very welcoming. "How can I help you?" asks the blonde.

"My name is Teagan Richards," I say, "today is my first day."

"All right," she says as she types something into the computer before she gets on the phone. "There is a Teagan Richards here for her first day," she says into the phone. "All right," she says with a small smile before she hands up the phone. "Kim will be down shortly to show you where to go. In the meantime here is your name badge," she says as she hands me my name badge. "You can also use that to enter the building."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I put it onto my jacket. I can't believe this is actually happening. I am actually working at Reigns Corporation one of the best in New York. I can't believe I actually have a job that doesn't involve pleasing my husband, taking care of my girls, cooking or cleaning the house. I get to use my brain and have fun while I do it. I love working.

I look at the pictures on the wall of all the celebrities that have come to Reigns Corporation and look at the artwork hanging on the wall. It's so beautiful. "Are you Teagan?" I jump as a brunette stands behind me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she says as I turn around to see her standing there.

"It's okay," I say with a smile. "And yes, I'm Teagan."

"I'm Kim," she says with a welcoming smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I say with a smile as I shake her hand.

"I'm just going to show you around."

"Okay," I say with a soft smile as I follow behind her as she shows me the first floor before we go up to the second floor which is where I will be working and she shows me Mr. Reigns' office which is not too far from my desk. I'm not sure how I feel about that. "What's Mr. Reigns like?" I ask as we take the elevator up to the third floor.

"He doesn't really talk to anyone. I know he's strict and he runs a tight ship but he's just not a friendly type of guy. He has no desire to talk to anyone. Of course he says good morning or hello to you if he walks passed you but other than that forget it. The only people that really talk to him and know him are the ones that go to meetings with him or work directly underneath him. I'm not sure why he is like that. He comes in to work before any one gets here and leaves after everyone is gone. He is a workaholic. He has one child that I know of that's about 8 years old that spends a majority of time at home with a nanny."

"Is he married?" I ask but I'm not sure why it matters. It's not my business.

"As far as I know no he's not married and I'm really not sure why because he is a very attractive man not to mention rich. He is in the top 10 richest guys in America and he's not even 30 years old."

"Impressive," I say as we step off the elevator. "So I probably won't see him?"

"Probably not," she says. "I have probably seen him twice in the three years that I've been here. He's very private to say the least and no one dares to bother him."

"Oh," I say as we walk through the third floor that's made up of nothing but meeting rooms. "I take it this is where all the meetings take place?"

"Yes," she says. "And it looks like Mr. Reigns is holding a meeting right now," she says as we walk past one of the meeting rooms. The blinds are open and I try to get a glance of Mr. Reigns but I only see the back of him.

"Is that him?" I ask pointing to the bulky guy in a black suit with black hair slicked back into a ponytail.

"That's Mr. Reigns," she says. "Not your typical business man but obviously he knows how to run a business."

"Yeah," I say as we walk around a little more. "It is a pretty impressive place and to not even be 30 is amazing. He must be really good at what he does."

"He is," she says as the door to the meeting room has been opened and it is now empty as we make our way back to the elevator. "We should probably get you to work," she says. "We'll finish the tour later."

"Okay," I say as we step onto the elevator.

"So do you have any children or are you married?" she asks me.

"I'm married and have two children. What about you?"

"Married but no children. We're working on that though."

"That's cool," I say with a soft smile. "I would like to have at least one more child but my husband doesn't want another. He says two is more than enough. One was more than enough to him they were both surprises."

"Oh," she says. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope," I say as we reach the second floor and I make my way over to my desk where Kim shows me all the work that I need to do. "I think I got it. Where can I get coffee again?" I ask

"Right down the hall," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say as I stand up to go get a cup of coffee.

I approach the coffee pot and stop in my tracks as I see the man standing pouring his own cup of coffee. I recognize the large man, the black hair pulled back in a ponytail and the expensive black business suit he's wearing. I am nervous as Mr. Reigns stands in front of me. I almost want to turn around and go back to my desk but before I get the chance he turns around to face me. "Can't start a Monday off without coffee," he says in a deep voice that I recognize instantly.

My eyes make their way up his body from his feet, to his chest, to his big brown hands holding the coffee and to his face. My bright blue eyes lock with his grey eyes. I almost faint as I see him looking at me. "Joe?" I ask nervously.

"Teagan?" he asks looking me over. He is as hot as I remember him to be but even hotter now as he has a goatee and has grown his hair out. "You work here?" he asks.

"I started today," I say as my legs grow weak beneath me. I am already getting lost in him again like I did so many years ago before. All the memories of him and me come flooding back. I want to scream, I want to cry, I want faint and I want to run away. Who would have ever thought that Joe would become this Mr. Reigns guy and have a multibillion dollar corporation at 25 years old?

"Are you okay?" he asks with a soft smile.

"I'm fine," I say with a soft smile back to him.

He looks behind me and I turn around to see what he's looking at to see that there are a group of other employees gathered around watching us. "Maybe we should go talk in my office," he says in his deep sexy voice making my knees even weaker.

***A/N: So what did you think? Is it a keeper? What did you think of Teagan and Joe aka Roman's relationship? What did you think of Teagan's husband? What will happen now that Joe and Teagan have ran into each other again? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	2. If He Only Knew

***A big thank-you to all those that read, reviewed, favorited, alerted and followed the story. Thank-you all so much!***

***Disclaimer, I own no one except Teagan, Jay, Serenity and Lylah. **

I feel my face burn a light shade of red as we walk to Joe's office. To say that I am surprised is an understatement; never did I expect to run into him again but come to find out today he is MY boss. I don't know if I will be able to work here knowing he is running the place and if Jay finds out my ex-lover/boyfriend is my boss it won't go over well. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and hear their whispers as they watch me walk behind Joe to his office. I cross my arms in front of my chest and keep my head down as we walk. He stops and opens the door for me. "Go ahead," he says with a soft smile with his beautiful full lips. I walk into the office and I am instantly taken aback by the beauty of it. The desk is made of mahogany, there is a large black leather chair behind it, a computer on top of the desk along with picture frames. I look around the room a little more to see plants off in one corner of the room, a coat rack in another corner. There is a wooden bookshelf filled with business books and binders. The blinds around the glass windows of his office are closed except for the ones that give him the perfect view of Central Park off in the distance. It is breathtaking. I smile as I see a couple pictures of his daughter hanging on the wall as well as his business degree and his diplomas. I didn't expect anything less from Joe. "Have a seat," he says with a soft smile as I hear the door close behind him before he makes his way over to his desk as I take a seat on the chair across from him. "It's been a while since I've last seen you," he says softly. "How've you been?"

"I've been all right; surviving. What about you?" I ask nervously.

"I can't complain," he says with his smile.

"I couldn't complain either if I was you, Mr. Reigns," I say with a soft shy smile as I look down to the floor. I have no idea why he makes me so nervous or why it is so hard for me to make eye contact with him. "What happened to Mr. Anoa'i?"

"I changed my name shortly after college. I am now Roman Reigns," he says. "But you can still call me Joe probably the only person in the world other than family that can."

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"You're different," he says, "you used to be so much happier and so much more outgoing. Now you can't even make eye contact with me," he says as he takes a seat on his desk in front of me.

"It's been 8 years," I say as I look at him and study his face. He looks the same as he did the day we broke up. His beautiful grey eyes, his perfect lips, his beautiful tan complexion but now he has facial hair and he has grown his hair out. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he says as he looks me over. "You look pretty good. You look a little different but you look good."

"So do you," I say, "and you're growing your hair out."

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"I do."

"Look," he says, "I think we should talk about the last time we saw each other. We didn't exactly end on the best terms."

"I know."

He takes a deep breath before he says, "is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"It's hot," I say with a soft smile.

"I thought so," he says with a soft smile before he gets up to remove his jacket. He walks over to the coat rack and hangs it up before rolling up the sleeves of his white button down shirt. I notice he has a tattoo on one of his arms. "Do you want me to take your jacket?" he asks.

I cover myself up and say, "no, I'm all right."

"You sure?" he asks, "Because it is roasting in here," he says before he wraps his ponytail up into a bun before he takes a seat back on the desk in front of me. I can't take my eyes off of him now. He is gorgeous. He is like a Greek God and his large muscles make his shirt fit him tightly and looks like the shirt could rip at any second I of course would have no complaints to say the least.

"I'm okay," I say softly as I keep myself covered.

"All right," he says, "so back to the last time we saw each other. That is not how I wanted it to go believe me. I was hoping it would be a lot different. I knew you would be upset that I was marrying Gina and I knew that you would feel the way you did and I'm sorry. I tried to call you back to me because seeing how hurt you were and how much it killed me to see you walk away I was ready to change my mind and cut things off with Gina but still be there for our baby. I kept trying to talk to you at graduation but you wouldn't talk to me. I gave up and I probably shouldn't have done it because shortly after I ended up marrying Gina and that was the biggest mistake of my life other than letting you walk away. I don't know, Tea," he says as he shakes his head. "It should have been so much more different. I loved you and I felt like the biggest jerk in the world hurting you like that and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say. "It hurt a lot. I mean it destroyed me. I couldn't believe that after everything you and I had for two years you could just hurt me that way. I was upset and probably overreacted more than I should have but I was so upset maybe a little jealous because Gina didn't deserve you. She didn't deserve that life with you. It should have been me but it wasn't. I was upset and I'm sorry. I should have talked to you at graduation and I shouldn't have ended our friendship that way."

"You did what you thought you had to do," he says as he looks down at the floor.

"So what happened with Gina?"

He lets out a puff and looks at me with his grey eyes as I feel the heat of the room overtake me. I feel myself sweating underneath my jacket and my blouse but I refuse to take my jacket off. "That was a fucking joke," he says as he shakes his head. "That marriage lasted maybe 10 months before she ran off. She had our daughter and couldn't handle the pressure of being a parent. She had only been a mom for a month but couldn't handle it. She wanted to work on college and have a life so she left. We were divorced 3 months later. Dumbest mistake of my life; you were right."

"That sucks," I say, "I'm sorry. And what about your daughter?"

"I became the best father that I could be. It made college a lot tougher but I managed. My parents helped me out a lot. They moved up to Georgia to help me out so I could do my thing. Then after I graduated college my daughter and I moved up here so I could start my business. She's 7 right now going on 8 in March. I love her to death and she's my life other than this business."

"Isn't it hard to be a father and this amazing business man because let's face it to have all this at 25 is pretty impressive. I imagine it took a lot of work and I heard you're a workaholic."

"I am," he says, "but I strictly use my weekends for my time with Sydney. That's when we spend all our time together going to Central Park, visiting Times Square, whatever she wants to do but my weekends are Sydney's days."

"That's cool," I say with a smile. "Does Gina see her at all?"

"No," he says, "not at all. It's just Sydney and me."

"I see," I say. "So what is it with all these people watching us as we walked back to your office?"

He lets out a little laugh and says, "Because it's not every day they see me talking to someone that works here. I don't talk to many people."

"I see," I say, "why?"

"I just don't," he says. "I say hello and good morning but that's the extent of it. I don't really engage much with the people that work for me unless they work directly below me. I just feel better keeping to myself."

"Gotcha," I say as our eyes lock and he gives me a warm smile sending butterflies through my stomach. He still has the same effect on me now that he had on me years ago.

"So," he says breaking our eye contact. "What about you? How is life treating you? Boyfriend, husband, kids, single what?" he asks.

I swallow before I say, "I'm married and we have two kids."

"Oh," he says with a little defeat in his voice. "Is it someone you met in college or what?"

"We met in college," I say, "and we ended up getting pregnant our junior year and of course we ended up getting married. We had our little girl shortly after and then a couple years later we had our other little girl."

"That's cool," he says with a smile. "What does he do for a living?"

"He's a VP at his father's company," I say letting out a deep breath. "I don't see him much and neither do the kids."

"That sucks," he says.

"Sometimes," I say, "I prefer it that way."

"Why?"

"Nothing," I say as I look down at the floor. "Do you want to see a picture of my girls? They're my life too."

"Sure," he says with a smile as I pull out my cellphone to show him a picture of Serenity and Lylah. I show him a picture and he smiles. "They're adorable what are they mixed with?" he asks.

"They're a quarter Puerto Rican," I say. "This is Serenity she's our oldest and this is Lylah."

"They're beautiful. They look like you," he says causing me to blush.

"Thanks," I say as he reaches for one of the picture frames on his desk.

He turns it around to show it to me. "This is my daughter Sydney," he says showing me the picture of him and his little girl that looks exactly like him except she doesn't have his grey eyes but dark brown eyes like Gina.

"She's very pretty. She looks like you."

"Thank-you," he says with a proud smile. "I hear that a lot. How old are your daughters?"

"5 and 3," I say.

"Well, if you ever want to you can join Sydney and I some Saturday at Central Park and the kids can have a little playdate."

"I don't think I can," I say. "We don't really do much."

"And that's why you should, Teagan and then we can get caught up."

"I don't know," I say as I put my phone away.

"Well, think about it," he says with a smile. "Although I'm sure you prefer to spend your weekends with your husband since he works so much."

"Yeah," I say.

"I'm sure you're very happy."

"Yeah," I say but if he only knew the story. If he only knew what type of monster I was married to.

"You know Tea, even though it's been 8 years I still know when something is bothering you so if you want to talk about anything I'm still here to talk to you and to listen to you."

"I'm okay," I say. "Nothing is bothering me. It's just I can't believe that I'm working for you."

He gives me a soft smile and says, "I can't believe you're working for me either. It's great to see you," he says. "I look forward to seeing you a little more often."

"Me too," I say with a soft smile. "I like your tattoo."

"Thanks," he says. "It's a tattoo telling my family's history. I got it finished up a few weeks ago."

"I like it," I say, "you're looking pretty good, Joe."

"I love to hear you call me Joe. I'm so used to everyone calling me Roman that hearing you call me Joe just brings back so many memories; good memories of us. I don't know how I was so stupid to just let you walk away and like they say one man's loss is another man's gain. Your husband is very lucky to have you."

"I guess," I say. "I should probably be getting back to work," I say before I stand up as he stands up with me. "I don't want people to talk too much about me on my first day."

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "Because you're probably the ONLY person other than a couple others that have been in my office of course none of them were beautiful like you but hey. Well, it was nice to see you," he says as he opens his arms for a hug.

"It was nice seeing you too," I say with a soft smile as I wrap my arms around him as I feel his large arms wrap around me sending a shockwave through me making me weak once again.

"I hope to see a lot more of you," he says as he breaks the hug.

"Me too," I say with a soft smile as our eyes lock again. "I guess we're good now?"

"We're good," he says with a warm smile, our eyes locked and a passion burning between us as he leans forward before there is a knock on the door. "Shit," he says in a whisper. "Come in," he says before the door opens and we separate ourselves.

"Mr. Reigns, your 10 am appointment is here," says a woman that I believe is his secretary.

"Give me a minute, Tracy. Tell him I am in a meeting right now."

"Will do," she says as she looks at me with a glare before shutting the door.

"What was that?" I ask about the way she looked at me.

"Who knows," he says. "So, you should probably get back to work. I will probably see you later. I might need to take a few extra coffee trips from now on," he says with a soft smile as we walk to the door. "Have a good day."

"You too," I say before I see him lean in and he kisses my cheek softly. "Bye," I say with a smile before he opens the door for me. I am caught by surprise as I walk out of his office to see almost half the floor looking at me as they stand around the secretary's desk. I slowly and cautiously make my way over to my desk and take my seat to start my work.

"It was just a meeting everyone can get back to work now," says Joe before he gives me a soft smile. "Tracy, tell my 10 am. I'm ready for him," he says before he goes back into his office and shuts the door behind him. Maybe this job might be a lot better than I expected it to be.

Joe held true to his promise. He made many trips to get some coffee passing my desk each time. It reminded me of our high school days when we would both purposely pass each other's desks just to see each other or to deliver a little note to one another. He would smile at me each time he walked passed and a couple times he stopped to make sure everything was going okay, giving me butterflies as I felt one of his hands on the back of my chair as he leaned over me allowing me to take in the smell of his Axe body spray something he's been wearing since high school. He even brought me a cup of coffee a couple times and it didn't go unnoticed by the others. "So Mr. Reigns has been out of the office a lot more than usual today," says one of the girls on the elevator.

"Yeah I know. I don't remember ever seeing him that much," says another girl, "and I never saw him helping anyone like he was helping that blonde woman. Where did she come from?"

"I don't know," she says. "But Tracy said when she walked into his office they looked very friendly with each other."

"One of those types of women," says the other girl. "She won't last long around here," she says making me upset. I'm not even sure they know I'm on the elevator but I found nothing wrong with Joe coming out to help me or stopping by my desk to make sure everything was okay. I am assuming it is jealousy because in all honesty Joe is an attractive man and any woman that gets his attention is very lucky.

As the elevator reaches the lobby we step off the elevator. I walk passed the two girls that were talking about me as they stared at me and whispered about me to the receptionist as I stepped outside the door. Just as I was hailing a cab a black SUV pulled up and the window went down. "Ms. Richards, I have special instructions from Mr. Reigns to take you to pick up your daughters and then to take you home."

"I'm all right taking a cab," I say not wanting to cause any trouble between Jay and me. I knew he wouldn't' be home but he had a way of surprising me sometimes.

"No, Ms. Richards. Mr. Reigns told me to pick up your daughters and to take you home. Please get in the car."

"Okay," I say going against my better judgment before I get into the backseat of the SUV before he drives off toward the daycare.

Luckily when Serenity, Lylah and I arrive at our home Jay is not home so I am assuming that he is really working which gives me a break. He was mad at me when he left this morning so he will probably be mad at me when he comes home too. I spend the evening with Serenity and Lylah by cooking them dinner and playing tea party followed by Barbie dolls before I give them their baths, read them a bedtime story and put them to bed. I am exhausted by the time the night approaches. I have no energy to do the dishes or to clean up the living room. I plan to wake up earlier in the morning to do it before the girls wake up and before I go to work. I take a quick shower and stop to look at myself in the mirror before I get dressed. I frown as I look at the fading bruises on my arms and on my wrists as well as the fading bruises on my ribs. Life is hell sometimes you learn to take it after a while but you never really learn to like it. I take a deep breath before I pull out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear to bed before I brush out my hair before throwing it up in a messy bun before I lay down to go to sleep.

I am suddenly woken up being grabbed out of my bed. "Teagan," yells Jay, "Get up!"

"I'm tired," I say as he throws me to the floor as he turns the bedroom light on.

"Get up," he says as he stands over me. "What the hell is this mess I walked into? Those stupid dolls and stupid tea cups laying all over the living room, the dishes in the sink? What the hell did you do all night?" he asks as I stand up.

"I was taking care of the kids," I say nervously. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up in the morning before work. I'm really tired right now."

"You'll clean it up now!" he says pulling me by my arm causing me to wince in pain by his grip as he pulls me out of the bedroom and downstairs to the living room. "Clean it up, Teagan," he says.

"Jay," I say with a shaky voice, "Please let me do it tomorrow. I'm too tired tonight. I need to work in the morning."

"I don't care; clean it up Teagan," he says before he pushes me to the ground as my side bounces off the side of the coffee table. I cry out in pain as he grabs my hands to force me to clean up the girls' toys. As I start to do it as I hold onto my side he let's go of my wrists so I can do it myself. I try to do it as quickly as possible through my tears and my pain as he barks orders at me. "You think because you work now you're too good to be a wife and a mother."

"No," I cry. "I don't. I'm sorry," I say. "I won't do it again."

"You better not do it again," he says as he grabs me by the arm again. "Because if I come home to another mess like this one you're not going to like the consequences; got it, Teagan?"

"Yes, Jay," I say through my sobs knowing he's serious.

"That's better," he says before he pushes me away. All the fading bruises will be fresh ones in the morning. I hate my life more and more each day. I hate him more and more each day. He wasn't always this bad but with the stress of work and being a father it gets to him and he gets angry easily. No matter what I do he finds an issue with it. I just do my best but I hate him so much. He goes upstairs to the bedroom as I finish cleaning up the living room before I go into the kitchen to do the sink full of dishes as it is well after midnight. The morning is going to be hell.

Once the last dish is washed I put a towel over the dishes in the drainer, clean out the sink and then turn out the lights before I go upstairs to the bedroom where he is sitting there looking through my phone. "Everything is cleaned up," I say as if I am child that was scolded by their father.

"Good," he says with a smile as he puts my phone down on the night stand. "You called your mom today?"

"I wanted to tell her about work," I say as I get into bed next to him.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted her to hear about my day. I like it. It's a great job."

"That's nice but did I tell you that you could call your mom?"

"No," I say. "I'm sorry."

"Next time just let me know," he says. "All right?"

"All right," I say as I lay down and cover myself up with the covers. "Goodnight."

"Teagan," he says as he lays down next to me wrapping me up in his arms. "I love you and I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry that I lost my temper with you. I'm really sorry that it happened. I shouldn't have done that. With work and everything I am really stressed out. I don't mean to hurt you," he says. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"Okay," I say with tears in my eyes. I would think he really was sorry if it didn't happen all the time.

"You're not going to tell me that you love me?" he asks as he turns me to face him.

"I love you," I say as I look into his cold dark brown eyes before he pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm really sorry, Baby," he says again.

"Okay," I say. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Goodnight, Teagan," he says before he kisses my lips softly before I roll over and turn my back to him as I feel his body up against mine as I let the tears stream down my cheek. I just want to get out.

***A/N: What did you think of Joe and Teagan interacting with each other in his office? Are there still feelings between the two of them? Do you think that Teagan has a bit of a confidence issue? What did you think about Joe making a few extra coffee trips is that his way to see Teagan and for her to see him? What do you think about Teagan's secret? What about her husband Jay? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***A/N2: For those that will be reading Life Unexpected 2 I will be starting it next week sometime as I am still working on the beginning.**


	3. You're My Number 1

***Thank-you for all the reviews, the favorites and follows on the last chapter. It is greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

A couple weeks later on a Saturday morning after Jay leaves to go hang out with his friends I get myself and the girls ready to go to Central Park. Joe mentioned something to me yesterday about him and Sydney spending the day in the park. My kids don't get out much and I don't' get out much. Serenity and Lylah have no friends like me so I figure it is a good idea to go spend the day with Joe and Sydney at the park that way the girls can make a friend and I can hang out with an old one. Jay won't be home till later so I don't have to worry about him coming home while we're out. "Serenity and Lylah," I say as I grab my cell phone so it's with me for when Jay calls to check on me I can answer it right away without upsetting him. "Are you ready to go to the park?"

"We're going to the park?" asks Serenity.

"Yes," I say with a smile as I look into her dark brown eyes with her curly dark hair around her face.

"But what about Daddy?" she asks.

"He's with some friends," I say, "and I need you and Lylah to do mommy a big favor okay?"

"Okay," they say together.

"Mommy is meeting a friend there and he has a little girl that you two can play with but that's our secret. You can't tell Daddy okay or Mommy is going to get into a lot of trouble you know how Daddy yells."

"Okay, Mommy," says Serenity. "We won't tell Daddy," she says as she looks at Lylah. "Right Lylah?"

"Right," she says with a smile as they each take my hand before we walk out of the door of our home and make our way to Central Park. I feel bad having my kids keep secrets from their dad but sometimes I have to so I don't get in trouble. They are not oblivious to what goes on so they know but they have never seen him put his hands on me just heard him yell at me a lot. I hate it for them and hate that is their life.

It has been a while since I have spent a day outside. It's beautiful outside on this warm August day. The sky is a bright blue and the clouds are white and puffy in the sky. It is perfect. I smile as I see Joe sitting on a bench in the distance as he is talking to a little girl. Serenity, Lylah and I make our way over to them. He turns around and smiles at me. He looks so different than he does in the office as he's wearing basketball shorts, beater and his hair pulled into a low bun opposed to the suit I usually see him in at the office. He looks good no matter what he has on. "I didn't expect to see you today," he says as he stands up with a smile. "And these two little angels must be Serenity and Lylah," he says with a smile as he looks at them. "Hi, I'm Joe," he says as they cling to my leg hiding their faces from him.

"They are a little shy," I say with a soft smile. "They're not used to being around people so they are a little on the shy side."

"That's okay," he says as he looks at me with his grey eyes. "Sydney, this is my friend Teagan; Teagan this is my daughter Sydney," he says introducing us.

"Hi," I say with a soft smile as she smiles back at me. She is the spitting image of her dad except her dark brown eyes. "And these are my daughters Serenity and Lylah. Girls, this is Sydney."

"Hi," says Sydney with a smile as the girls show their faces a little as they look at her. "Do you want to go play?"

They cling tighter to me and look up at me. I nod at them and say, "it's okay go ahead."

"Okay," says Serenity as she takes her sister's hand before they follow Sydney to the playground.

Joe and I take a seat next to each other on the bench to watch them. "She's beautiful," I say.

"Thank-you. Your girls are adorable also," he says with a smile. "Aren't you hot wearing that outfit?" he asks talking about my black long sleeve turtleneck and dark blue jeans. "It's 90 degrees out here and you're wearing that?"

"I'm okay," I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"At least roll your sleeves up so you don't roast," he says reaching to roll up my sleeves.

I pull away and say, "I'm fine. I'm okay."

"All right," He says backing off a little. "So how is your Saturday going?"

"It's good. My husband is off with his friends so since he left us home I decided to bring the girls to the park and to see you."

"Well, I'm glad," he says with a smile as I feel him wrap his arm around my shoulders as I jump a little. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says. "It's good to see you outside of work. You look really good Teagan."

"Thanks, so do you," I say with a smile as I look at his amazing biceps. "And I love the tattoo. I get to see it in full now."

"Oh yeah, this is the first time you've seen it. "

"They did a great job on it."

"My tattoo artist is the best. Do you have any tattoos?" he asks.

"No," I say, "no tattoos here. My husband doesn't like them."

"I see one of those guys," he says nodding his head. "Your girls seem to be warming up to Sydney," he says pointing them out.

I smile as I see them playing on the slide together. "They warm up to kids more than they do adults. Like I said they're not really around many adults so they don't really open up to them much."

"That's okay," he says, "I'm not offended. So what are your plans after this?"

"Go home, clean and cook dinner," I say. "Then I don't know what we're going to do."

"Sounds like fun," he says with a smile. "What do you do for fun around here?"

"I don't' really do much. I pretty much just hang out at home. I just don't' like to go out. What about you?"

"I don't get much time to go out. I work long days during the week and I save my weekends for Sydney. I don't go out much the extent of me going out is to business dinners and seminars. I don't really do much else."

"Oh," I say as I nod my head. "Do you still play football ever?"

"Only when I'm around my brother and cousins," he says. "That didn't last long. I only played in college and then after I started my business. What about you? Do you still dance like you used to? I know you loved dance back in the day."

I let out a laugh and say, "no I don't dance anymore. I wish I did but no I don't."

"That's a shame, you were so good at it. Do your daughters dance?"

"No," I say. "They don't really do anything either. They just started daycare when I started working. They don't get out much either."

"Well, you know I take Sydney on little day trips every once in a while to the zoo or a museum or something you three should come sometime."

"I don't know," I say. "I have to talk to Jay he doesn't like the kids around people he doesn't know."

"But you know me so that should make it okay. I'm not a bad guy, Tea, you know that."

"I know. I know you're not a bad guy but it's just Jay," I start to say before I stop myself.

"It's just Jay what?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say letting out a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Tea, you just seem like something is off? I told you 8 years later and I still know you. I know when something is up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say. "Don't worry about me."

"All right," he says, "so I was wondering if I could have your cell phone number so that I can call you in the future to set up more playdates and to just talk to you," he says with a pause as he looks at me with his beautiful eyes causing flutters in my stomach. "As friends," he says.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say knowing Jay goes through my phone randomly checking my call log, my text messages and whatever he sees fit. The last thing I want is for him to see that I talk to Joe outside of work or talk to him period.

"It would be just as friends," he says, "that way if Sydney and I aren't here then I can call and let you know. Come on, Tea," he says, "I miss talking to you. I love talking to you at work but I miss talking to you at the end of the day after you leave. I just want to talk to you all the time."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I feel the same way but I'm just at a point in my life where I am careful with everything that I do. It's nothing against you because I would love to talk to you outside of work on the phone but it would be better that if you want to talk to me that you email from your work email address."

"That's not me hearing your voice," he says. "I want to hear your voice, Tea. Do you want the truth?"

"Yes," I say.

"I miss you," he says, "but I know you're married but just know I miss you but that doesn't mean we can't be best friends again."

"I know," I say with a smile as our eyes lock and his beautiful mouth is just tempting for me to kiss. I would love to have his lips against mine just one more time.

I smile as I see him lean in to kiss my lips before Serenity appears, "Mommy," she says as Joe pulls away before he can touch my lips. "I have to go pee."

"All right," I say as I stand up. "I'll take you to the bathroom. Joe, can you keep an eye on Lylah for me?"

"Sure," he says with a smile as his hand brushes mine softly. I smile back at him as I take Serenity to the bathroom. I don't know how much she saw but hopefully she doesn't say anything to Jay.

"I like Sydney," she says before she walks into the bathroom. "She's nice. I like playing with her."

"That's good," I say with a smile as I stand outside waiting for her. "Would you like to play with her more often?"

"That would be great," she says. "I'm done, Mommy."

"All right," I say, "wipe yourself and then come out here to wash your hands."

"Okay, Mommy," she says before I hear the toilet flush and the stall door open. She walks over to the sink to start washing her hands as my cell phone starts to ring.

My heart starts to race as I pull it out of my pocket and see that it's Jay calling me. I answer the phone quickly. "Hello, Baby," I say.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"At home," I say. "Where else would I be?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Teagan?" he asks hastily.

"No," I say as I look at Serenity as she looks at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Well, you want to know where I am?" he asks as I motion for Serenity to hurry with her hands. "I'm at the house and there is NO Teagan and no Serenity and Lylah so where are you, Teagan and don't lie to me."

"I'm at the park," I say. "I wanted to take the girls to the park for the day. I didn't think it was a big deal. Why aren't you with your friends?" I ask with a sudden boost of confidence. I never question him; I'm not sure why I'm doing it now.

"That's not your business, Teagan. Bring your ass home," he says, "and you better do it quick. Don't make me come to the park to find you. You know better."

"All right," I say, "we'll be home soon," I say before I hang up the phone. "Serenity, we have to go."

"I don't' want to go, Mommy," she protests. "I am having fun."

"I know, Baby Girl, but daddy wants us to come home so we have to go home. Come on," I say as she dries off her hands.

"But I don't want to go home," she whines as we make our way back over to Joe as he is playing with Lylah making her laugh. I smile at him. He looks so cute playing with her. He's better with her than her actual father. "Mommy, can't we just stay for a little bit?"

"No," I say, "we have to go," I say as Joe turns around. I smile at him and say, "I see she's warmed up to you."

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "She was wondering where you were and got upset so I was just entertaining her."

"Thanks," I say with a soft smile as our eyes lock again. I could get lost in his eyes all day.

"You're leaving already?" he asks as he stands up.

"Yeah my husband is home early so we're going to spend the day together. He wants me to come home."

"But I don't' want to leave," says Serenity.

"You know if you two want to be alone I can keep Serenity and Lylah with me and then bring them over after we're done here," he says. "Are you okay with that?"

"I'm okay with it," I start to say.

"Please Mommy?" begs Serenity.

"But it's not a good idea. Jay doesn't know you and he won't like it. We're going to go home. I'm sorry, Joe," I say. "Maybe another time?"

"Okay," he says as he looks at me with curiosity as if he can see my secret all over my face. "I guess I'll see you at work on Monday."

"I'll see you on Monday," I say before he pulls me in for a hug. I take in his scent and smile as I wrap my arms around him. I miss his arms. I miss being with him period. I wish I never walked away and fought a little harder maybe my life would be a lot better. "I have to go," I whisper to him.

"All right," he says. "Serenity and Lylah it was nice to meet you. Have a good day," he says with a smile as he puts out his hand for them to shake. Lylah is the only one that shakes his hand as Serenity looks at him. "Bye, Tea," he says with a soft smile.

"Bye," I say as I take the girls' hands and start our walk back to our home.

As soon as we get home and my hand is on the doorknob the door flies open and Jay pulls me into the house as the girls walk in. "Did I give you permission to leave this house, Teagan?" he asks before slamming the door shut.

"No," I say, "I just wanted to take them to the park."

"It was fun, Daddy," says Serenity. "I had fun."

He looks at her before he looks back at me. "You don't know what kind of people go to that park," he says. "When I tell you to stay home I mean stay home," he says before he slams me up against the door. "Do you understand me?" he asks as Serenity takes Lylah to their room.

"Yes, Jay, I understand. I just wanted to get them out of the house it wasn't a big deal. They're 5 and 3 they need to be around other kids and get out once in a while."

"You want to take them to a park we'll get them a swingset and they can play here," he says. "You don't take my kids anywhere without telling me. You don't go anywhere without telling me. Is it hard to do what I ask you to do? Is it hard for you to stay in the house?"

"No," I say as his grip tightens on me. "I'm sorry, Jay, I won't do it again."

"You're damn right you won't," he says. "I don't know what's getting into you. Ever since you started working you act like you can do whatever you want. You do what I say and when I say to do it," he says as I look down at the ground. "Teagan look at me," he says. "Look at me," he says with the anger rising in his voice. I don't' know why he's so angry and I don't know why he likes to hurt me like this but I look at him with tears in my eyes but that doesn't stop him from raising his fist to me. I feel the back of his hand connect to my face as I cry out in pain. "You look at me when I'm talking to you," he says before he lets me fall to the ground holding onto my eye before he storms out of the house. I sit crying for hours and I wish that would have been the end of it that day but when he returns home later that night I get it worse than before just before he tries to make it all okay by having sex with me and telling me he loves me and that he's sorry. He's not sorry, because he's always sorry before he does it again. I just can't take it anymore. I just want to get out and I will find a way.

Monday morning I walk into the Reigns Corporation building with my blonde hair hanging down covering the bruise on my eye. There is no amount of cover up to hide this one. I keep my head down as I walk past the receptionist, get on the elevator and as I step onto my floor I keep my head down on my way to my desk. I take a seat as I cry out in pain from the bruises on my back as they touch the back of the chair. Love shouldn't hurt like this. It shouldn't hurt at all but leaving is the hardest thing to do. I put my purse down on the floor before I turn on my computer to start my work for the day. "Mrs. Richards," says Tracy as I jump from my seat after she startles me.

"Yes," I say as I look at her.

"Mr. Reigns would like to see you in his office," she says, "he told me to get you as soon as you came in."

"All right," I say as I stand up and straighten out my dress pants and the blouse I'm wearing. "Thank-you," I say with a soft smile before I make my way to Joe's office.

I knock on the door softly and hear him grumpily say, "Come in!" I open the door slowly and see him sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me," I say as I look at him as he looks up at me as I shut the door quietly.

His face softens into a smile as he stands up as he puts his pen down. I love his outfit choice today. He's wearing a white and blue small checkered shirt, with a dark blue vest with a dark purple tie with his hair up in a small bun. "It's you, Tea, good morning."

"Good morning," I say with a soft smile as I admire his outfit and how good it looks on him.

He makes his way over to me as he says, "are you okay after Saturday? You left in a hurry."

"Yeah, I'm okay," I say. "I just wanted to spend the day with my husband. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," he says. "You have your hair hanging down today," he says with a smile as he gets closer to me. "You look beautiful," he says with a smile, "but with your hair down I can't see your beautiful," he says as he brushes my hair out of my face exposing my black and blue eye. I turn away but he takes my chin and lifts it gently so I'm looking at him as his grey eyes look over my face. "What happened, Teagan?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say, "I just had an accident this weekend. It's nothing."

"It doesn't' look like nothing," he says as he softly takes his hands over the bruise but not rough enough to hurt it but gently enough to weaken my knees from his touch. "Did someone hit you, Tea?"

"No. I just got hit in the face with a book. One of the kids threw a book at me and it got me in the eye. No worries. I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" he asks. "Do you want me to get Tracy to get you some ice or something? Did you put ice on that? It looks really bad."

"Yes," I say. "I put ice on it and I nursed it. It will go away soon."

"Tea, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know," I say as my bright blue eyes meet his grey eyes. I think he has an idea but I'm not sure. I don't' want to tell him either. "It's okay," I say.

"All right," he says as he holds my chin and strokes my other cheek with his large soft thumb. "Teagan, you're so beautiful. I just wanted to see you this morning and then you come in here with this. I don't know what to think," he says. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive," I say. "It's all right. I promise," I say with a soft smile as I feel the energy between us. Our lips like magnets pulling us closer together. I feel the heat of his breath on my face as I close my eyes, his lips brush mine just as there is a knock on the door.

"Damn it," he says as he pulls away. "Let me get that. Please have a seat at my desk by my computer. I do have some things to discuss with you."

"Okay," I say with a smile as he smiles at me and watches me walk to his desk before he opens the door. I roll my eyes to see Tracy there.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she says, "but there's a call for you on line 1."

"Tell them I'll call them back. I am in a meeting right now," he says with annoyance. "Take a message and let them know I'll call them back."

"All right," she says as she tries to look into his office as he blocks the door so she can't see into the room.

"Thank-you," he says after they stand in silence for a few seconds. "I'm in a meeting."

"Sorry," she says before he shuts the door before he makes his way over to the desk as he pulls a chair over so he's sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry she's a pain in my ass," he says as he sits as close to me as he can. "Anyway," he says.

"Did you call me in here just so you could try to kiss me again?" I ask.

"Partially," he says with a smile, "but I really do have some things to discuss with you. Do you still speak Japanese?"

"Yeah why?"

"Perfect," he says with a smile. "I need you to join my team for this Tokyo project we're doing. Not one person on my team can speak Japanese which poses a problem for me because there is a lack in communication. How much knowledge do you have of the Tokyo project?"

"I know some stuff but not a lot," I say.

"All right," he says, "click right there," he says pointing to a file on his computer. I click on it. "That's all the information you need. To make a long story short we're trying to make a deal with them and when your team lacks someone that speaks their language it makes it difficult and it delays things. We're already a month behind on this project so I need your help to get it in motion," he says as I feel his hand on mine. I smile and take his hand interlocking our fingers together causing electricity to flow through my body. I look at him and smile as he smiles back at me before we go back to looking at the Tokyo file. "Can you e-mail him to set up a conference call so that we can get this started and I'm going to need you present to translate for us."

"Sure," I say with a smile. "Are you sure you want me to be on your team on this?"

"Tea, I know you're smart and I know you know what you're doing. Of course I want you on my team on this. Do you not want to be a part of this?"

"No, I do," I say, "it's just I'm new at this."

"I've seen your work. You're fine," he says with a smile. "You're fine," he says as he squeezes my hand, "but I will warn you since we are behind on this project it is going to be time consuming that means late nights, lunches working, meetings and all that stuff. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I'll just have Jay's mom watch the girls for me."

"Wonderful," he says with a smile. "You're my right hand man or Woman on this Tea, you're my number 1 so I'm counting on you."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I need to type that email," I say as I look at our hands.

"I'm sorry," he says breaking his hold on my hand before he stands up. "I'm going to go talk to Tracy to tell her never to interrupt my meetings with YOU again," he says with a smile emphasizing the word you as if he doesn't care if she interrupts his meetings with anyone else. I smile at him before I start to type the email as I feel his hands on the back of the chair and feel his breath on me. "And," he whispers softly in my ear, "I will get that kiss one day," he whispers as the familiar butterflies appear in my stomach again before he lets go of the chair and walks to the door. "I'm going to get you ice for that eye also."

"All right," I say with a smile before he opens the door shutting it behind him as I type the email like he asks me to do.

***A/N: Is Joe making it more than obvious that he has feelings for Teagan? What do you think of Teagan's children does their home life cause the way they behave in public? Do you think Joe knows what is going on with Teagan? Do you think that Joe has ulterior motives for getting Teagan on his team for the Tokyo project? Would you say they are getting closer to each other? And finally do you think Joe is willing to cross any lines to act on his feelings for Teagan? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. Lips of An Angel

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

It had been two weeks since I started working on the Tokyo project with Joe. I was loving every moment of it but I think the part I love the most is most of the time it is just Joe and I sitting in his office working on it. He gave me a full rundown of it and has pretty much given me full control of the project because he believes in me as he told me when I questioned it. There haven't been any late nights yet but we are just getting to the point we are meeting with the men later this day and if they want to do business with us we have to get started on it and then there will be late nights. We have been working through lunch every day together he orders us Chinese food some days and other days he orders from an Italian place down the street. I just like being close to him and working right next to him on the project not that I don't like the authority and control he's given me to get the deal done.

The day after Labor Day I walk into the building with a smile on my face carrying two cups of coffee in a carrier one for me and one for Joe. I say hi to the receptionist before I take the elevator up to my floor. Joe had my desk moved shortly after I started the Tokyo project and made it closer to his office so that he could get me faster if he needed me but I also guess that it was the fact he spent a good part of his day when I wasn't in his office looking out of the windows at me. I have caught him numerous times looking at me but I'm just as guilty. There is just something about that man that I can't and don't want to be away from him. I hate 3 day weekends because I don't get to see him and after what happened with the park incident a couple weeks ago I haven't made any adventures out of the house with the kids with the fear of Jay beating the crap out of me again. Not that it hasn't happened in the last two weeks but over this past weekend he has been on a business trip of his own and I haven't had to deal with him. Those are my favorite times. He needs more business trips. I lay my purse down at my desk and smile as I see Joe intently working on his computer as he has the blinds open already. I walk over to his door and knock on it. "Come in," he says softly. I open the door carefully and shut it behind me as he looks up at me and smiles. "Good morning, Tea," he says with a smile.

"I brought you some coffee," I say with a smile as I walk it over to him.

"Thank-you," he says with a smile as I hand it to him. "So how did Serenity do this morning?" he asks as the blinds to his windows close up giving us our privacy.

"Serenity wasn't the problem," I say. "She walked into her classroom, hugged me and told me goodbye Lylah on the other hand had a major freak out at daycare. She doesn't like to be alone or separated from her sister," I say as I take a seat on the corner of his desk.

"That's good," he says, "I'm sure Lylah will get used to this new change. So does Serenity go all day or just half a day?"

"All day," I say. "Jay's mom is picking her up after school and picking Lylah up for me."

"Good," he says, "because depending on how this meeting goes today will determine if it will be a late night or not."

"All right. I already told her I might have to work late," I say, "how did Sydney do with her first day back to school?"

"The nanny skyped me in she did well. She was up and ready to go before I was. She is very excited about 2nd grade. I love the determination in my daughter and her confidence. She'll make a great CEO one day."

"I bet just like you," I say with a smile.

"You're not too bad at this business thing yourself. I might need to work with you a little more on future projects."

"Let's focus on one at a time," I say with a smile as I take a sip of my coffee. "So they got in safely and they are checked into their hotel. They should be here around 10 for the meeting."

"Wonderful," he says with a smile. "Do you have the agenda for the meeting for me and have the paperwork I asked for?"

"Yes," I say as I lay the papers on the desk. "Everything you need is there."

"Wonderful," he says as he leans back on his chair and picks up the papers to look through them. He bites on his pen as he does. There is nothing sexier to me and I'm not sure why. I sit and study his face as he is in deep concentration. His beautiful eyes skim back and forth over the words on the papers and his mouth forms a smile as he continues to read as he holds the pen between his teeth. I don't even want to talk about how beautiful his hands are. I am willing to bet he gets manicures secretly to maintain and keep them so nice and soft. We have held hands a few times but that is the extent of our interaction. I do wish and badly want to kiss his full soft lips. I just don't have the guts to do it. "These are amazing, Tea," he says as he places his large hand on my knee before I look down at it and then into his grey eyes. "I'm sorry," he says as he removes his hand from my knee, "but you did a great job on this. I knew I could count on you. How long have you been doing this?"

"I just started," I say with a smile.

"So 5 years down the road you could be my competition?"

"I wouldn't see myself anywhere else in 5 years," I say with a smile as he smiles back at me. I can feel our energy between us.

"Maybe as my partner," he says softly before he says, "business partner that is. I wouldn't mind you being my business partner. Would you ever consider that?"

"I don't know. Let's just get through this whole Tokyo project and go from there."

"Deal," he says before he takes a sip of his coffee. "I love how you still know me and how I like my coffee."

"You're not an easy person to forget," I say with a soft smile.

"Neither are you," he says. "Anyway do you think you can get this deal done with them?"

"I can try. I think I have it in me to persuade them to work with us. I mean I am a woman so I don't know how well they're going to take that but I am going to do my best to get the job done."

"I believe in you," he says as he wheels his chair over so he's in front of me. He takes my hand into his and says, "I have faith in you. You're beautiful, you're smart and you are a kick ass business woman I know you can do it," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my hand softly.

"Thanks," I say as he holds my hand a little longer and the energy between us runs through my body and the butterflies are going crazy in my stomach as his grey eyes meet with my blue ones.

"Come here," he says as he gently pulls me off the desk and into his lap. "You look beautiful today as always, Tea," he says as he kisses my cheek. "I don't know what it is about you, Tea but I missed you over the last 8 years and now that I see and I'm working with you I just," he says as his arm wraps around my waist. "I just want you back. I know it's messy and you're married but damn, Tea, I just want you more and more every day," he says as I wrap my arm around his neck.

"I may have gotten that idea," I say with a smile.

"Yeah is it that obvious?"

"Yep," I say. "Pretty obvious but can you please move your arm up a little higher?" I ask as his arm is resting on one of my fresh bruises from Jay that he gave me before he left for the weekend. I wouldn't be opposed to having anything with Joe behind his back. Joe knows how to treat a woman and I have been with him before but I'm not going to just jump at it and say all right have me.

"Sorry," he says as I get lost in his eyes. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Tea. I just it hurts how badly I want you."

"I know," I say as I take my fingers and brush them over his freshly shaven cheek and smile. "Right now may not be the best time."

"Probably not," he says, "but Tea you have no idea." If he only knew how I felt about him. I jump out of his lap as his phone buzzes. "Hello," he says with a bit of panic in his voice as he holds onto to my hand.

"Mr. Reigns, the men for your Tokyo project are here. Do you want me to have them wait or what would you like me to do? I know you're in a meeting with Ms. Richards," says Tracy.

"We'll be there to meet them shortly," he says with a smile.

"All right," she says as Joe gets up from his chair still holding my hand as our fingers have interlocked.

"It's show time," he says with a soft smile as we hold hands and walk to the door after I pick up the papers for the meeting. He kisses my cheek softly before he lets go of my hand and opens the door. He allows me to walk out first before he follows after me. Everyone watches as we walk past them. I still don't understand it but I probably never will. We take the elevator down to the first floor to greet the Japanese and then invite them up to the meeting room. I won't lie I am nervous as hell to give this presentation but as long as Joe believes in me then I know I can do it.

We walk into the meeting room that I had set up on Friday night so that I didn't' have to do it this morning knowing that I was taking Serenity to school for her first day of kindergarten today. I take a seat with everyone else as Joe stands up to greet everyone before he introduces me as Teagan Richards and I stand up with a smile and make my way to the front before I hand out papers of our proposal remembering to stay in custom for the Japanese. I remain polite through my presentation yet powerful to get my point across. I make eye contact with Joe a couple times and he has a look of appreciation and proudness on his face as he watches me go over the details of our deal and what it would be for the Japanese as well as for us and how we'd work together. I answer any questions they have and Joe nods at me with impression as I do. The meeting lasts a little longer than we expect and we take a break to have lunch together so that the Japanese can make a decision on if they want the deal or not. I did my best. "You were amazing," says Joe as he takes a seat next to me.

"Thanks, " I say with a smile before I take a bite of my sandwich. "Do you think I persuaded them to work with us?"

"Hell, Tea, you persuaded me and I own this place," he said, "if you can win me over you can win anyone over. I'm telling you. You need to be my business partner our minds together are unstoppable."

"I don't know," I say.

"Think about it. You don't have to make a decision just yet," he says as I feel his hand on my knee underneath the table as I smile at him. "But you are getting a promotion. I want you on my team for all projects. No more of that desk busy work you were doing. I need you on my team for everything."

"All right," I say with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he says with a soft smile as he squeezes my knee softly causing my knees to weaken at his touch. He leans closer to me when no one is looking and says, "I meant what I said in my office. I want you more and more every day."

"I am sure," I say with soft smile before we are interrupted by one of the men that work for Joe.

"Teagan," says Mark, "that was one hell of a presentation. Great work," he says with a smile as he puts his hand out for me to shake as Joe removes his hand from my knee and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"Mr. Reigns, tell me she is going to give all the presentations from now on, on the projects."

"I'm sure Teagan can manage that," he says as he looks at me with desire and passion but proudness as well as if I am his woman and he is proud of me.

"That's great I don't know where you found her but she is one hell of a business woman."

"I can't agree more," he says with a soft smile before he squeezes my shoulder.

He was clearly not hiding any underlying feelings for me anymore not from me and not from anyone else. It was as if he didn't care who saw that there was something there between us and I wasn't complaining but at the same time I didn't want rumors to start about me being where I am because of his feelings. As we finish lunch we continue on with our meeting as the Japanese have made their decision. Luckily for me they made the decision to work with us. Joe couldn't' be happier that was the best business move that could have been made. He hugged me as soon as they announced they would work with us before we shook their hands and thanked them. I was proud of myself and for the first time in years I felt like I was so much more than just Teagan; Jay's wife and the mother of Serenity and Lylah, I was something more.

Later that evening Joe and I were in his office after everyone had left for the day to do some work on the Tokyo project. The deal had been made now we were working on getting everything up and moving with our part of the deal. "You were amazing today," he says as we are sitting next to each other at his desk eating Chinese food. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I feel really good about it. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to open a building in Tokyo so in a couple weeks I may have to leave for Tokyo to look at places and get everything in order and then I have to find someone to run the building over there. This is an incredible move for Reigns Corporation and it's all because of you. Do you want to go to Tokyo with me?"

"I don't think I can," I say as I pick at my food. "Jay probably wouldn't like it."

"It's your job," he says, "he should be understanding of that."

"I know but with the kids I think it's better I don't go to Tokyo," I say.

"Well, then you're going to need to work with me the next couple weeks privately to teach me Japanese so I can survive over there."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I have no complaints. I would love to go to Tokyo though."

"Well, talk to Jay about it and see if you can come with me if not that's okay but I do want your opinion on this."

"I'll talk to him but I know he's not going to like it," she says.

"He doesn't really like much of anything does he?" he asks as he eats some of his egg roll.

"Not really," I say. "He's just particular."

"Sounds like a controlling asshole to me," he says. "I'm sorry but every time you talk about him it's nothing good and you're always telling me he doesn't like this and he doesn't like that. I am not into all that, Teagan. It's 2014. I think you're one hell of a business woman and I know you will make it in this business but you're never going to make it if you let him control you. You need to be you and stand up for yourself. Tell him you're doing this and you don't care what he says." I wish I could say that to him without the fear of getting my teeth knocked out or getting beat with a belt like he has done before. I would never mouth off to him like that.

"I know what you're saying," I say. "Let's not talk about it anymore," I say.

"Deal," he says, "but you were so hot today up there giving that presentation. You don't even want to know what I was thinking."

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says with a smile.

"So tell me," I say with a smile as I move closer to him.

"I wanted nothing more than to rip that outfit off of you and lay you on that table and make love to you like we used to do. Remember those days, Teagan?"

"Of course," I say. "We did have some wild times."

"Yeah we did," he says with a smile, "but that didn't mean I didn't love you. I loved you so much Tea and if Gina never got pregnant I was going to leave her. I wanted to be with you. I was tired of hiding shit too. I was such an idiot back then. I wish I knew then what I know now. You were right about Gina the whole time. She didn't love me. You loved me I know you did."

"Joe," I say stopping him, "I still do. It's not LOVED it's LOVE because I still love you." I am taking a risk saying that but it's the truth I do still love him. With him I feel more confident, I feel stronger, I feel like I have a choice but with Jay I feel like nothing more than a punching bag when he has a bad day at work, a woman to have sex with and the mother of his children. I love our kids but I went to college to be the strong, confident woman Joe makes me.

"Really?" he asks as he puts his carton of Chinese food down. "You love me?"

"Yes," I say as I look at him with my bright blue eyes. "I do love you. I mean at first I was upset with you when I first saw you but over the last few weeks and working with you I realized that I still love you."

"It's funny that you say that because I've been trying to make it obvious that I want you and I still have feelings for you. I am still in love with you. I never stopped loving you. I told you I was going to break up with Gina regardless of whether she was pregnant or not but you never came back. You wouldn't talk to me so I moved on with Gina, we had our daughter and she left. Maybe we're wrong for feeling the way we do but damn it, Teagan I can't get you off my mind. You're always on it. I get to spend all day with you but when you leave at the end of the day I miss you and all I can think about is you and how much I want to see you, how much I want to see those beautiful blue eyes," he says with a smile as he cups my chin and brushes my cheek with his thumb as his grey eyes look into mine with passion, want and need. "and to see that beautiful smile, to hear your voice, I just want to hear it after I leave at the end of the day. I just need you, Teagan. I know you're married but I need you and I want you."

"I know," I say. "I miss you too when I'm not with you. I'm always thinking about you and I always want to see that gorgeous smile," I say as he smiles at me, "and those sexy grey eyes and to hear that deep sexy voice. I just want to feel your arms around me at night like I used to. I know we were just teenagers back then but I still love you and need you and want you the same as before. Joe, I love you," I say with a smile as I see him lean in. I close my eyes as I feel his full soft lips on mine. I allow him entry into my mouth. I feel his tongue twist with mine as I feel the fire and the passion burning in his kiss. The urgency he possesses as our tongues intertwine. I take my arms up and wrap them around his neck as I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. He his tongue continues to possess mine as the urgency gets stronger and the passion between us ignites. I feel him lift me up from my chair and sit me on his lap as I straddle him as we continue to share the most passionate kiss I have had in years. I feel his hands tug at my blouse as he untucks it as I feel his large hands slide up my blouse and rest on the small of my back. The pain his touch possesses on my bruises is nothing compared to the need and want I have for him. I take my hands and undo his bun freeing his gorgeous black well-conditioned hair and take my fingers through it as I feel him moan against my lips.

"Tea," he whispers against my lips. "I want you so much right now."

"I know, Baby," I say against his lips before I kiss him again with urgency and want of my own. The sparks ignite between us as the passion grows stronger. The electricity flowing through me, the butterflies in my stomach as he stands up from his chair as I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me over to the brand new leather coach in his office and lays me down as his body covers mine. I smile against his lips as I am in a familiar place; a place I have wanted to be since I was with him 8 years ago. It felt like home to have his body on mine, his lips against mine and his tongue possessing mine. I untuck his button down shirt as he sits up breaking our kiss as he undoes his green tie and I sit up and unbutton each button of his shirt one by one as he smiles at me. The white beater he wears underneath is exposed as he strips out of his shirt before removing his beater exposing his firm chest. I take my hands over his chest and trace his tattoo with my fingers as he leans in and kisses me again this time with more need than before. I feel his hands on my top button of my blouse before I pull away and stop him thinking about the bruises I have on me. I don't want him to see them. I don't want him to see me damaged. "Joe, I think we should stop," I say softly. "I think right now this is all too much."

"I think you're right," he says as he moves away from me. "I want you but not like this. Not this way," he says. "You're married we shouldn't be doing shit like this."

"My husband is a jerk," I say, "but tonight I just don't think we should go any further. I'm not saying that I don't' want to eventually but right now I don't want to," I say as I trace his tattoo with my finger again as he looks at me and smiles.

"All right," he says with a smile. "So we're not ruling us out?"

"No," I say, "is there an us?"

"If you want there to be," he says as he grabs my finger and kisses it softly. "I mean I know you're married but if you want something here I'm not afraid to allow something to be here. It's your call, Tea."

I think about it and smile at him when I reach my decision, "I do," I say. "I really do but we have to be really careful," I say. "I mean extremely careful."

"Of course," he says with a soft smile. "By the way before I forget about it I need you to come with me to a business dinner. I don't know when but when I get the date I'll let you know. It's with a good friend of mine. I just want you to be there for support."

"Let me know," I say with a smile as I feel his large arm wrap around me and pulling closer to him. I know what we're doing is wrong but it feels so right. My biggest fear is Jay finding out and something happening to me. It's worth the risk in my eyes though.

"I will, Beautiful," he says with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "You're going to make it really hard for me to work with you now you know that right?"

"Yep," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips again softly before we eventually get back to work on the Tokyo project. He holds me in his arms as we go over everything together and gives me soft kisses on my neck occasionally making me smile.

It is after 10 pm when Joe's driver drops me off after our late night work session that was interrupted with a few make out sessions. Joe gives me a soft passionate kiss before I get out of the car. I walk up the stairs with a smile on my face. I am on a high right now and I don't plan on coming down anytime soon. I know that Jay's mom has the kids for the night and I'm not expecting Jay to be home until tomorrow night so I'm going to enjoy my night home alone. I turned on the light in the living room as I lock the door behind me and turn on the security system. I lay my keys down on the table and walk further into the living room to be startled by Jay sitting in his chair smoking a cigarette. "Where were you?"

"I was at work," I say with a smile. "I was working on a project. My boss gave me this Tokyo project to work on and we had a meeting this morning to persuade them to take the deal we were offering them and guess what," I say with excitement in my voice. "I did it. They accepted it and we're working together now. I had to do some work on that project because my boss is leaving for Tokyo in a couple weeks to find a building there."

"You should have been home at 5, why did my mom have the kids?"

"Because I was at work," I say as I walk over to him and take a seat in his lap. "I had to do this. I'm sorry."

"You should have been home, Teagan. It's not my mom's responsibility to take care of your kids."

"They're your kids too. You can help," I say with a new sudden confidence.

"That's not my job, Teagan. My job is to put food on the table. I don't like you working. You're neglecting everything you're supposed to be doing as a woman. You shouldn't be in the work field and what are you wearing? You wore that to work?" he asked pulling at my blouse. "Where's the jacket?"

"It was too hot so I didn't wear it."

"No wonder they were so quick to take on the deal. You look like a little whore. I don't like it, Teagan. Don't wear something like that again unless you're wearing your jacket. You know I don't like it."

"I know, Baby. I'm sorry, can we go to bed? I'm really tired and the kids aren't here, maybe we can have sex or whatever you want to do." Bribing him with sex usually works and I'm willing to do it if it will keep him from getting upset.

"I don't have any condoms and I didn't stop for any maybe tomorrow night," he says before he takes a hit of his cigarette.

"Do we need one?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yes, Teagan, I don't want any more kids and you refuse to take birth control. I'm not doing it. I don't even like the kids we do have."

"Jay," I say, "they love you."

"They're annoying, we should have been more careful. I never wanted to have kids that was all you and now you don't even want to take care of them. They're at my mom's house because you're too busy working to even care."

"I do care about my kids," I say. "I love them to death. It's just it was a late night working and I didn't get to get them. Your mom offered to keep them for me tonight. I'll get them when I get off work tomorrow."

"You should have been here at by 6," he said putting out his cigarette. "You know that."

"Well, I'm going to be working a lot of late nights in the future so get used to it," I say before I even realize what I said and before I know it I am on the ground enduring another punishment. I didn't mean to mouth off to him but it just slipped out. If I keep getting confidence like this maybe I'll get the balls to leave his ass too. The beating lasts for about 5 minutes but I'm definitely going to feel it in the morning. I don't even cry anymore; it's not worth it. I just take what I need to, let him take his anger out and then go to bed waiting for the apology. What a hell of a life to live but at least I have Joe to make me happy.

***A/N: What did you think about Joe being open to Teagan about how he feels before the meeting? Does he care who sees how he feels about her? What do you think of Teagan as a business woman? Can you see her being Joe's business partner eventually? What about their announcement of feelings for one another? And that kiss? Did you expect more to happen between them? Is it a good idea for them to do all this stuff behind Jay's back? Think she'll go to Tokyo with him? And is this business dinner and trip just a way to get more time alone with her? How do you feel about Jay's comments about their children and not wanting more? Is Teagan getting stronger in her life? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. A Thin Line

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***a/n Teagan is pronounced TEE-gan. **

***I did some of this chapter in Teagan's point of view and some of it in Joe's point of view. Enjoy. **

I stand looking at myself in the mirror as I'm getting ready for work standing in my bra and underwear as I look at the fresh bruises forming on both my sides and the new bruises on my wrists and my arms. I take a deep breath as Jay comes up behind me and looks in the mirror with me. I see his dark brown eyes, uncombed curly hair in our reflection as he takes his tan large hand to my side softly with sadness on his face. "Did I do that?" he asks me with concern.

"You do it all the time, Jay," I say. "I just don't think I can take it anymore. It's killing me."

"I didn't mean to do that," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I am so sorry," he says as he turns me around to face him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just get so upset sometimes and then you mouth off to me and I just lose my temper."

"But you do it all the time, Jay," I say with tears in my eyes. "ALL the time and then you act like an I'm sorry can fix it but it can't. You still hurt me every day and all the time. Every time one bruise heals you make sure you make another one. What did I do to deserve it? Why do you hate me so much that you have to hurt me like this?"

"I don't hate you," he says, "I'm really sorry, Baby please forgive me. I'm sorry. Look," he says. "I'm going to get help. I'm going to take anger management courses or something. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Actions speak louder than words," I say as I walk past him to our bedroom so that I can get dressed for work. "I have to leave a little earlier today. I have to make an errand on my way to work. Your mom is taking Serenity to school and Lylah to daycare."

"I thought we could have breakfast together," he says.

"I can't. I have to go somewhere," I say as I put on a black long sleeved dress, with nylons and throw my hair up into a low bun.

"Come on, Tea," he says. "I just want to make it up to you for last night."

"Look," I say, "get the help that you need and then we'll talk about you making it up but Jay you've said you were going to get help before. You've been doing this for 5 years now. You almost made me lose both Serenity and Lylah when I was pregnant because of your problem. You need help and I hope that you get it. You say you're sorry like it's okay but it's not. It's not okay, Jay," I say as I grab my purse. "I have to go. I will talk to you later. Have a good day at work."

"You too, Baby," he says as he stops me to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "Just remember I'm sorry."

"I know," I say before I shake my head and walk out of the bedroom door, down the stairs and out the front door where the black SUV is waiting for me like it is every morning. I smile as I climb into the SUV. "Morning, Roderick," I say with a smile.

"Morning, Ms. Richards," he says.

"Roderick instead of going straight to work can you take me to the police station first?"

"Is something wrong?" he asks as our eyes meet in the rearview mirror.

"I just have a couple questions to ask someone there. It won't take long."

"Okay," he says as we drive off. We talk to each other like we do every morning until we reach the police station. "Are you going to be okay or do you need me to come in with you?"

"I'll be all right. It won't take long I promise."

"Okay," he says with soft smile as I smile back at him before I get out of the SUV and walk up the stairs to the police station into to the front lobby.

I'm nervous as a woman appears at the desk to greet me. "How can I help you?"

"I just have a couple questions. Is there anyone that can talk to me about a Protection from Abuse order?"

"Yes just have a seat and I'll get them for you."

"Thank-you," I say with a soft smile before I take a seat on the cold chair and look around. I'm not sure what possessed me to go to the police station this morning but I know I am trying to get out of my marriage I just need to know how and what kind of help is available if I do. I just can't take it anymore. I deserve so much more but it's the fear that keeps me there.

I wait for about 5 minutes before a woman appears in a black suit and walks over to me. "Are you the woman asking about a protection from abuse order?" she asks as I stand up.

"Yes," I say. "I have a friend that's in an abusive marriage. She's been getting abused for a while. If she wanted to get out of the marriage but was scared of what her husband could and would do what kind of protection could be done? Especially to keep her and the children safe?" I ask.

"There are children involved?" she asks.

"Two," I say, "What would she have to do to get a protection from abuse order and would that be enough to keep her safe?"

"Well, she would have to provide proof of so called abuse with bruises and markings to obtain one. We can grant her a temporary one before the case goes to court where one could be given up to 5 years depending on the severity of the situation. If she really wants out she would have to come to see us and obtain that PFA with proof. It would protect her from harassment from her husband, he wouldn't be allowed around her, the children, call her or have any interaction and if he would violate that he would be arrested immediately. That's all it can really do. I'm not saying that to discourage your friend but it would help. I mean it doesn't mean that something more serious couldn't happen. Once you're in an abusive relationship it's hard to get out of and to stay away from the abuser is even harder. The PFA would be able to prevent harassment but should the husband get any other ideas to kill his wife it can't stop bullets. That's all the information I could really give you but there are shelters for mothers and children that could keep them safe as well."

"Okay," I say, "thank-you." And that's what I was afraid of. A PFA would only do so much and I know Jay he isn't going to let us go without a fight. He would kill me first and I know that's the truth. He is evil and vindictive. He would take the kids from me too or threaten to take them from me and that's the last thing I would ever want to happen. I don't know what I'm going to do or what I'm supposed to do but I can't take this life anymore. I hate it every day and right now I just want to get out of my marriage and it all be over but I know it never will be.

"Tell your friend if she wants help to come see me; Detective O'Hara."

"Okay," I say as she gives me her card before I leave the building. I get back in the SUV as Roderick smiles at me as I give him a half smile before we make our way to the office. The ride remains silent as I look out the window at the traffic going past us and the crowds of people crossing the street through my tear filled eyes.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

I'm sitting in my office on the phone talking to my friend Dean Ambrose as I look out at Teagan's desk to see that she hasn't gotten to work. I hope everything is okay with her it's not like her to be late. I check my watch to see it's after 9 in the morning. "Dean, when is that business dinner going to be?" I ask as I keep my eye on Teagan's desk as I tap my pen on the desk in nervousness.

"Friday night," he answers. "Are you coming?"

"Yes we'll be there. I can't wait for you to meet the newest person on my team. She's going to be my business partner someday. She's absolutely amazing. You know that whole Tokyo project we've been working on for months?"

"Yeah," he says.

"In a matter of weeks she got the deal done. She was awesome. She's hardcore in the business and she knows what she's doing. I love it. She's a shark and she's mine."

"She's yours?" asks Dean. "Yours as in your employee or other than that?"

"Both," I say with a smile. "She's amazing. I know her from high school. She's a great addition to my team and I love her."

"Wow," he says, "she must be pretty special," he says as I smile thinking about how amazing Teagan is and how much I love her. I wish things had been different 8 years ago because if they had we would be in this business together and tearing up the business world. She would have been my business partner when I opened Reigns Corporation. I smile as I see her walk up to her desk. She looks beautiful today as always.

"She is," I say. "I can't wait for you to meet her. I have to go. I'll talk to you later and I will see you on Friday at 6."

"See you on Friday," he says, "I can't wait to meet her either. Bye."

"Bye," I say as I hang up the phone as I watch her sit down at her desk. I smile at her as I see her beautiful blue eyes looking at me from her desk. I get up from my desk and straighten my tie before I walk to my door. I take a deep breath before I open it. "Ms. Richards," I say, "my office please."

"All right," she says nervously as she gets up from her desk and makes her way cautiously over to me. She smiles at me showing me her pearly white teeth as I smile back at her as I allow her to enter the office before me.

I shut the door behind us as I smile at her. "Good morning my beautiful girl," I say with a smile as I make the blinds to the window of my office close to give us our privacy. I just want to hold her in my arms and to kiss her lips to start my morning off right.

"Good morning," she says with a smile. "I'm sorry I was late. I had to make a small trip on the way to work this morning."

"That's fine," I say. "I was worried about you," I say softly as her eyes meet mine. "Come here," I say as I hold my arms out for her. She moves closer to me as I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"Ouch," she says as I hold her in my embrace as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Did I hurt you in some way?"

"I'm all right. I just had an accident last night after I got home. I fell down the stairs and I got a little banged up. I'm all right but it hurts."

"I'm sorry," I say with a soft smile. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," she says as I move my arms up her body and pull her closer to me taking in her scent. I hold her in my arms for a few minutes as she rests her head on my chest. "I missed you after you dropped me off."

"I missed you too," I say into her hair as I kiss the top of her head. "Can I have a morning kiss?"

"Yeah," she says before she lifts her chin so that she's looking me in the eyes as I look into her beautiful baby blues. I love her eyes. They could put any summer sky to shame. I lean down and press my lips against hers softly as she allows my tongue to enter into her mouth allowing our tongues to twist together passionately. She always makes me want to do so much more with her kisses but I restrain myself because I do know she's a married woman but I can't help myself around her. My arms slide down her body and my hands rest on her butt as I push her closer to me as I feel her arms do the same to me and I'm taken by surprise as I feel her small hand on my butt as she gently squeezes it. I smile against her lips before I go back to kissing her passionately.

I reluctantly break the kiss to get down to business. "So Friday night," I say as she brings her arms back up around my neck as my hands rest on her small arms. "Business dinner at 6, are you able to go?"

"I should be able to," she says as I rub her arms softly as her eyes break contact with me and she watches my hands on her arms as they're moving the sleeves of her dress back. "Jay's mom will probably watch the girls for me."

"Why can't he watch the girls?" I ask as I continue to rub her arms softly as she makes eye contact with me again before breaking it again.

"Because he's just not I don't know," she says stopping herself. "I just prefer to leave them with a responsible adult."

I let out a laugh and I say, "I would hope he's responsible."

"Yeah me too," she says, "but he's not," she says as her eyes go to my hands again. I look to see what she's looking at and that's when I see the bruises on her wrists.

"What happened?" I ask as I look at the bruises on her wrists.

"I told you I fell down the stairs last night," she says. "They got bruised in the fall."

"Tea, I wasn't born yesterday," I say as I investigate them. "These look like bruises from being grabbed. Did someone grab you, Tea?"

"No," she says quickly. "I told you I fell. No one grabbed me."

"Tea," I say as I brush a piece of hair out her face. "You can tell me anything. Just let me know did someone hurt you?"

"No, Joe," she says and I can hear it in her voice that she's not telling me the truth. "No one hurt me. I fell."

"Tea," I say, "please I can help you if you let me. Did someone hurt you?"

"Joe," she says. "No, please just drop it okay?"

"All right," I say. I'm not going to push her but I know that she did not fall down the stairs just like I know that she did not get hit in the face with a book. I am not oblivious to what could potentially be going on in her life but I can't do anything until she tells me the truth then I can do everything I can to help her out. If I find out it is Jay he's a dead man. Any man that puts their hand on a woman deserves an ass kicking. "I'm sorry. I just care about you."

"I know you do," she says as she falls into my embrace again. "Thank-you," she says into my chest, "for caring."

"I'll always care about you, Tea, whenever you want to talk just talk to me. That's all I can say."

"Thanks," she says as I hold her tightly in my arms. "I should get to work on the Tokyo project," she says as our embrace breaks.

"Yeah me too," I say with a smile. "I'll see you later," I say before I kiss her lips softly.

"See you later," she says with a soft smile before I open the door for her to let her out the door. I watch her walk back to her desk and I just can't get over how hot she is as I walk over to my desk and open the blinds so that I can see her at her desk periodically throughout the day.

I pick up my phone and dial a number. "Dean," I say.

"Yeah," he says.

"I need you to get me some information."

"On what?" he asks

"I need you to find me some information on Jay Richards," I say.

"Jay Richards? Senior or Junior?"

"Junior," I say as I look at Teagan.

"All right, why am I getting information on him?"

"Just get me everything you can, DUI's, arrests anything you can find on this guy find it for me and bring it to me by the end of the day."

"Look, Roman, Jay Richards senior is a powerful man if his son was ever arrested or anything he would buy his way out of it. It is going to be hard to find anything on him."

"Just do it, Dean.

"All right," he says. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank-you," I say as I smile at Teagan. "End of the day, Dean."

"End of the day," he says before he hangs up the phone.

The day progresses quickly and as I am in and out of meetings most the day with marketing and other departments I very rarely have time to get some time alone with Teagan in my office. I barely get the chance to see her because I'm so busy and she's busy working on the Tokyo project. I just want one minute alone with her. The end of the day approaches as I get ready to call her into my office when I am buzzed that Dean is at the building. "Send him up," I say as I sit back down in my chair. I sit staring at her as she works contently at her desk. I am pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

The door opens and Dean walks into my office before I close the blinds so that we can talk privately without anyone seeing anything. "I got what you asked for," he says as he walks toward my desk and takes a seat on the chair holding onto a manila folder.

"Perfect," I say with a smile as he hands it to me.

"There isn't really much I found about him. He's a crafty businessman I'll give him that but his co-workers and employees say he's an asshole."

"I'm sure his wife thinks the same thing," I say as I look through the papers.

"He's got a wife and two kids, he went to college at NYU and graduated with a 4.0. He is a genius."

"This doesn't help me," I say.

"Why are you so worried about him for?"

"Because I just want to know what kind of person he is. I might want to set up some type of business deal with him."

"Don't. Don't do it, Roman, that would be the biggest mistake. He will buy out your company. Don't do it."

"Yeah right," I say as I put the papers away. "That's it?"

"That I found on the internet. I talked to a few neighbors though. They said they never see the wife or the kids outside. They see them every once in a while but they're never really outside. And I heard that he's a little friendly with his secretary," he says. "And he has a bit of a drinking problem."

"His secretary huh?" I ask. "That's pretty interesting," I say as there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

I smile when the door opens and I see Teagan standing in the door way. "I'm sorry," she says, "I didn't know you had anyone here."

"It's fine come in," I say with a smile as I stand up. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go pick Serenity and Lylah up from their grandma's house," she says. "I was just coming to see you before I left."

"It's okay. I wanted to see you before you left," I say with a smile as I make my way over to her. "Be careful," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"All right," I say with a smile. "Dean," I say, "This is Teagan Richards," I say as he gives me a look. "She's going to be my business partner someday and she will be accompanying me on our business dinner on Friday," I say as I rest my hand in the small of her back.

"Nice to meet you," says Dean.

"Nice to meet you too," she says with a smile. "I'll see you on Friday."

"I'll see you on Friday," he says.

"And," she says as she turns to face me and places her hand on my chest as I cover it with my hand and keep my other hand on the small of her back. "I'll see you tomorrow," she says with a soft smile before my lips catch hers.

"Tomorrow," I say. "Let me walk you out."

"Okay," she says with a soft smile as I walk her out of my office knowing that most of the people have left for the day already. I take her hand and interlock our fingers as we walk to the elevator.

"I meant what I said, Tea, you can talk to me about anything and I can help you if you need me to. I'm here for you always. I just want you to be careful okay?"

"Okay," she says. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile before our lips meet again and we share a passionate kiss before she pulls away. "I know you have to get the girls. Go ahead. I'll let you go."

"Bye," she says with a smile as the elevator doors open.

"Bye," I say I watch her get onto the elevator before I walk back to my office. Dean just gives me a look as I shut the door. "What?"

"Jay's wife?" he asks. "Is that why you have me digging up information?"

"Look," I say as I take a seat, "I have my reasons for wanting information on Jay and knowing that he is an asshole is enough to confirm my suspicions about him."

"What suspicions?"

"I can't say anything till I know for sure but I'm pretty sure he's an asshole to his wife as well as the people he works with. So he's really with his secretary?"

"That's what I heard and I heard that there was another girl in the office he was involved with. I don't really know but you better be careful with who you're getting a hard on for because that woman right there is married to an asshole whose father is an even bigger asshole that will buy you out in a heartbeat if he finds out. He'll destroy you."

I let out a laugh and say, "I'm not worried about Jay Richards. He should be worried about me."

"Whatever you say, Roman," he says. "Well, I have to go. I hope I gave you the information you needed."

"Not really but thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says. "Just be careful with her. Don't you think it's weird that her husband's family has their own company but she's working for you. And she warmed up to you pretty nicely. She might be as conniving as her husband."

"Teagan isn't like that. I've known her for years. That's why I love her."

"Okay," he says. "I believe you. See you on Friday."

"See you Friday," I say before he leaves my office.

***A/N: What did you think about Jay's apology? Do you think he's really going to get help or is it just to get in Teagan's good graces? What did you think about Teagan going to the police asking about a PFA do you think she'll obtain one? What are your thoughts on JOe discovering the bruises? He knows but he can't do anything till Teagan tells him the truth. Why do you think she lied to him? What do you think about this business dinner is it a good or a bad idea? What about Joe digging up information on Jay? Think he's trying to bury him? Are Joe and Teagan too open about their affair or do they feel like they can trust Dean enough not to say anything? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	6. Too Close

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!**

The door of the black SUV opens for me as I climb into the car wearing a navy blue long sleeved dress, a pair of nylons and matching dark blue heels as I let my shoulder length blonde hair hang down after spending some time straightening up some of the waves in my hair. I smile as Joe's hand reaches out for mine to help me into the SUV. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile as I shut the door behind me. "You look amazing," he says before he kisses my lips softly as I sit next to him in the back of the SUV as Roderick pulls away to take us to our destination. I sit as close to Joe as I can as he wraps his arm around my shoulders while I lean into his embrace taking in the scent of his cologne.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I whisper to him with a smile as I look at him in a plaid button down shirt, navy blue sweater vest and a pair of khaki pants. His black hair is smoothed back into a low bun. "You look pretty hot tonight."

He lets out a soft laugh and says, "Thanks so do you," he says as his lips reach my ear. "I'm going to do my best to be professional tonight but you in that dress I don't know if I can. I promise to keep my hands off during dinner," he whispers before I feel him nuzzle at my neck before he says in a sexy whisper, "but after dinner I can't make any promises." His words send electricity through my body and I feel the familiar flutters in my stomach as I feel his soft lips catch my neck. "Are the girls with their grandmother tonight?"

"Yeah," I say. "I wouldn't leave them with Jay besides he's got his own thing going on tonight. He's going on a business dinner himself."

"So he's not going to be home tonight?" he asks softly.

"I'm sure he will be eventually but I don't know what time."

"So I can keep you out late tonight?" he asks before his soft lips kiss my neck. "You have no idea how much I want you, Teagan," he says between his soft kisses.

"We'll see how it goes," I say with a smile as I place my hand on his upper thigh before he takes his hand and cups my cheek turning me gently to face him before he places his lips on mine and kisses me passionately. "I missed you," I whisper against his lips with a smile.

"You just saw me a few hours ago," he says with a smile as his thumb brushes my cheek, "but I missed you too, Baby," he says before his lips find mine again and we share another passionate kiss. I almost do hope to have a very late night with Mr. Reigns but we'll see how it goes and if I get any angry text messages from Jay wanting me home. He told me by 10 but I'm willing to stay out as long as I need to.

When we arrive at the restaurant Joe and I separate and put on our professional faces after we fix our hair and our clothes from our make out session on the way to the restaurant. It is getting harder and harder for us to keep our hands off of each other let alone our lips. We're like magnets being pulled to each other. Joe gets out of the car first and helps me out by taking my hand but we quickly let go of our hands as we walk into the restaurant. He holds the door open for me. He tells the hostess that we have reservations under the name Reigns. I'll never understand why he changed his name to Roman Reigns but if he likes it then I guess I do too. I just prefer him as Joe Anoa'i though but he'll always be Joe to me. I'm the only one besides family that he allows to call him Joe. We are guided to our table and before we take a seat Joe pulls my chair out for me as I sit down before he takes a seat next to me. He orders a very expensive bottle of wine before we look over the menu as we wait for Dean to arrive. Before Dean arrives Joe wraps his arm around my shoulders and I feel his fingertips brush against my arm as I place my hand on his thigh underneath the table. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say. "Why?"

"How about you and the girls come to the zoo with Sydney and me? I don't want to go alone and she enjoyed playing with them at the park and it gives me a chance to spend some time with you while our kids have fun."

"I don't know, Joe, you know Jay doesn't like me taking the girls anywhere," I say as I remember that early in the morning he's leaving for a business trip which is why he wants me home so early tonight so he can have sex with me before he leaves as much as I really don't want to. "Actually," I say as I look at him with a smile. "We can go."

"You can?" he asks with a smile as he squeezes my shoulder gently.

"Yes," I say, "Serenity and Lylah will love it. They don't really get out much and we don't really have the time to go to the zoo so they'll like it. They've never even left New York."

"They never went to Pensacola?"

"No," I say, "I haven't even seen my family in years."

"Oh," he says as he looks at me. "Is it Jay?"

"I don't want to talk about Jay tonight," I say. "Let's just enjoy our time together."

"All right," he says. "No more Jay talk. I promise."

"Thank-you," I say. It's bad enough I have to deal with him at home so when I'm away from him he's the last thing I want on my mind. I know it may be wrong of me to say but I truly despise and hate my husband. The sooner I get away from him the better it will be for the girls and me.

Once Dean arrives Joe quickly removes his arm from around my shoulders to remain professional. The last thing we want to do is be exposed for one and for two appear to be unprofessional. It's all about separating business and pleasure for us. Dean greets Joe and me with a handshake before he takes a seat across from us. He looks back and forth at me and Joe before he says, "How are you doing, Teagan?"

"Well," I say, "how are you?"

"I can't complain," he says as he looks over the menu. I feel Joe's hand on my knee under the table. I reach down and remove it from my knee as I look at him. He smiles at me before he takes my hand under the table and intertwines our fingers together. The waiter brings the wine over to the table and pours us each a glass before he takes our meal orders.

Joe and I keep hold of our hands under the table as we eat our meals and engage in small talk with Dean. Joe and Dean break off into their own conversation about football. I have no idea about football or who is playing who. Jay doesn't watch football and I don't either even though I loved it at one time. I hope to catch a game this Sunday while Jay is away and to hopefully see my 49ers play. The football talk fades away and turns into Joe talking about the Tokyo project and all the things we have planned for it. I am pretty excited about it and Joe has pretty much put me in charge of it. As we are closer to finishing our dinner; Dean and Joe get down to business. "So Dean, what's the big project you need my help on?" he asks as he squeezes my hand as I take a sip of my 2nd glass of wine.

"I want to expand Ambrose Enterprises," he says. "I want to set something up out in Los Angeles and I know you've been talking about opening another building and taking Reigns Corporation to Los Angeles. I was hoping we could expand together."

"You want us to start our own company over in Los Angeles?" asks Joe. "You mean you want Ambrose and Reigns to team up?"

"Yes," says Dean. "Just in Los Angeles, I think it would be really beneficial for both of us. I want to try it out and see how it works out. If it does we could merge together and become business partners."

"I'm going to stop you right there," says Joe. "I already have a business partner in mind to help me run Reigns Corporation. If I'm partnering with anyone it's going to be Teagan. I like your idea of having one office in Los Angeles for both our companies. I do like that. It could be called Ambreigns Industries or something along that line. I'm willing to do the Los Angeles deal but as far as merging all my locations and yours to become permanent business partners I will not do. I am trying to expand globally. I already have my feet in the ground in Tokyo, next is Africa," he says.

"Teagan can be part of it as well," says Dean. "She sounds like one hell of a business woman. I would want her to be part of our team. You, Teagan and me all business partners what do you say about that?"

"Teagan?" asks Joe.

"I don't know," I say as he lets go of my hand and places it on the small of my back as he gently massages my lower back. "It sounds like a good idea. I think we should wait to see the success of your building and joint business in Los Angeles before making any type of decisions of merging your companies together. I mean there is a lot that goes with that. You two have to have a compatible unit. You two have really good work ethics and you're hard workers which works but productivity wise Reigns Corporation is way above Ambrose Enterprises. I'm not downing Ambrose I'm just saying the numbers don't match up and I don't want Reigns to be brought down because of it. Although it could be beneficial for Ambrose Enterprises as well as Reigns, like I said try it out in Los Angeles first see how it works out and if everything goes well then talk about doing more mergers little by little but like Joe or Roman said he is trying to expand globally. He has a big deal with Tokyo right now and we have been discussing a deal with Africa next. He's trying to expand outside of the US rather than in the US."

"I don't mind having a few buildings in the US," says Joe, "Los Angeles is a good place and I want to take one to Washington DC and Florida eventually but my main focus is outside the US in Japan, China, Russia and Africa. Those are the places I am really looking at but I agree with Teagan, we should try out this Ambrose/Reigns partnership in Los Angeles and see how it does before we talk about merging our companies together."

"I see your point, Teagan," says Dean. "My numbers in productivity are low but teaming with Reigns would help in our productivity. It wouldn't bring Reigns down."

"All right," I say as I look at Joe as he looks at me.

"So do we have a deal with starting off in Los Angeles and to see how it goes?" asks Dean.

I nod at Joe as he nods back at me, "we have a deal," he says as he shakes Dean's hand before Dean shakes mine. "But if this goes under there will be no merger. I can't risk losing my entire company but if Teagan thinks it's a good idea. I think it's a good idea."

When dinner comes to an end after discussing the Los Angeles plans Dean shakes our hands before we head out. Joe helps me into the SUV before he climbs in next to me. He wraps his arm around me immediately. "You were amazing tonight as always," he whispers in my ear. "I love you, Teagan. I think you and I are going to go far in this business. You surprise me every day."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile before his lips find mine and he kisses me softly.

"I want you to come to Tokyo with me," he whispers in my ear as he holds me close to him. "I need you to be there. I can't do it alone, Teagan. You're the only one that speaks Japanese and this is your project. I need you to be there with me."

"Joe," I say as he pulls me onto his lap as I straddle him. "I wish I could but I don't think I can. What about the kids? I can't ask Jay's mom to keep them for two weeks," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. "I would love to go to Tokyo but I don't think I can leave my kids for that long."

"Teagan, please," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I really need you on this project. I need you to be there. I meant what I said. I want you to be my business partner. I want you to be right beside me and be there with me through this. I need you in Tokyo. I hate leaving Sydney too but sometimes I have to do business. Serenity and Lylah will be fine but I need you to come to Tokyo with me."

I think about it and although I know Jay isn't going to like the idea of me taking a business trip I say, "all right, Baby, I'll go."

"You will?" he asks as I feel his hands rubbing my back softly as I undo his bun and play with his hair.

"Yes, I'll go to Tokyo with you. Just let me talk to Jay about it first and I'll go."

"All right," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and his tongue enters into my mouth finding my tongue with his twisting them together passionately as he possesses my tongue with his. He pulls away and says, "You don't like him do you?"

"Like who?" I ask as I look into his grey as the passion and energy between us grows stronger.

"Jay," he says.

"You want the truth?" I ask as he pulls me closer to him as his hands rub my thighs softly and he gently squeezes them.

"Yes," he says, "I want the truth."

"Not really," I say, "It's hard to explain and I don't want to talk about it but no I don't like him. I told you he's an asshole. I think that should tell you enough."

"Then why are you with him, Teagan?"

"It's complicated," I say. "Don't worry about it, Joe. All right?"

"All right," he says, "but I remember a certain girl asking me why I was with Gina a few years ago."

"Because she wasn't right for you," I say with a smile as I take my hands over his chest. "And I was right."

"And maybe," he says before he gives me a soft kiss on the lips, "Jay isn't right for you."

"I don't know," I say, "but I'm with you right now so let's just not talk about him all right?"

"All right," he says as he gives me a small smile. "I'm sorry I just care about you."

"I know, Baby, I know the feeling," I say before I press my lips against his and kiss him passionately. "Believe me I know the feeling," I whisper against his lips before we share another passionate kiss this time with the passion building between us and the energy igniting between us. I feel his large hands slide up my dress as I tighten my stomach as he touches the bruises on my side but I love his touch on my bare skin. I cup his face with my hands as we don't break our kiss. Butterflies fill my stomach as he takes his soft hands up and down my side. I feel him growing hard beneath me and smile against his lips as we continue to kiss. I reach down and pull at his sweater vest. We break our kiss long enough for him to take it off before our lips meet again. I moan against his lips as I feel his hands on my breasts as he massages them through my bra.

"Come home with me tonight, Baby," he whispers against my lips. "I need you tonight."

"I can't," I say. "I wish I could believe me. I really wish I could but I can't."

"Please, Baby," he says as his hands softly squeeze my breasts. "I want you and need you so much tonight. Sydney will be in bed but I just need you tonight."

"I can't. Jay is at home waiting for me," I say and it breaks my heart because he has spoken those words to me before and they tore me to pieces. There were so many times I needed and wanted him in high school but he was with Gina and she was waiting for him. I hated hearing those words just like I hate speaking them now. If I wasn't scared of getting another beat down I would go to his house with no problem but the fear of Jay runs through my body.

"Aww, Baby," he says. "I get it but I'm kind of in a situation," he says with a smile as he removes his hands from my dress and takes my hand into his. "You kind of put me in a spot," he says as he takes my hand over his erection in his pants. "Can you at least take care of that for me?" he asks with a smile. "Please?" he asks.

"Don't beg," I say with a smile before I remove myself from his lap. "You know I will," I say with a smile as my hands go for his pants. I unbutton them quickly and unzip them before he rises up to pull them down a little. I rub his erection through his briefs as he moans out in pleasure. I slide his briefs down exposing his large erection before I take it into my hands gently. His breaths grow deeper as I stroke him softly. I tighten my grip around him and make my strokes faster and harder as he groans out in pleasure.

"Yes, Teagan," he says in a whisper as he closes his eyes. I smile before I place my lips on the tip of his erection and take it into my mouth. "Oh God," he says as I taste the pre-cum on the tip. I lick it off softly before I lick the length of his erection. I place my lips on the tip of his erection again as his breaths grow deeper. I take a little more into my mouth I keep my lips tight around it as I start to make love to his erection as he continues to moan out in pleasure. I feel his hand on the back of my head pushing me to take more of him into my mouth. I allow him to fill my mouth with his erection as I bob my head. "Teagan," he says with pleasure as I take him deeper in my mouth. I feel him on the back of my throat as I slide my lips back up to the tip and then back down again. I feel him playing with my hair as I continue to make love to him with my mouth taking him as deep as I can. "I'm going to cum," he breathes out. My lips slide back to the tip slowly and back down his length slowly. "Awww Teagan," he says deeply as I feel his erection grow larger in my mouth before I feel him explode his release into my mouth hitting the back of my throat. "Awww," he says out loud with pleasure as he twists my hair with his hand as I allow him to finish his release. I remove him from my mouth as he finishes. "Damn, Teagan," he says. "No one gives head like you do." I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. I smile at him as I wipe my lips. "You are slowly destroying me but I love it," he says as he pulls his briefs back up and his pants. "You have no idea how much I want you, Teagan," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "Badly, achingly bad," he says.

"I know, Joe," I say with a smile. "I want you too and as soon as we get that chance I'm going to let you make love to me like you used to."

"I like the sound of that," he says as he kisses the top of my head as the SUV pulls up in front of my house. He lets out a sigh and says, "I guess this is goodnight."

"Unfortunately," I say as I sit up. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," he says with a smile before he softly kisses my lips. "But I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning."

"Me either," I say with a smile. "Goodnight, Baby," I say before I kiss his lips again.

"Goodnight," he says as I reluctantly reach for the door handle. A part of me wants to go with him tonight but I see the lights on in the house and know that Jay is home. I wish he would be fucking his secretary tonight; I'm not oblivious I know what goes down on his business trips, because if he would be I would be on my way to Joe's right now. I kiss him one more time before I get out of the car. My heart aches as I make my way up the stairs to my front door. I take a deep breath before I open the door.

"It's about time you're home," says Jay as he catches me at the door. "I want to have sex," he says. "Come on."

"I'm not really in the mood," I say as he takes my hand. "Do we have to?"

"It's not a choice, Tea," he says as he takes me upstairs where we have sex most of the night but the whole time I am wishing it was Joe and thinking about him. It makes it more enjoyable.

The next morning I am relieved that Jay left without even saying goodbye and I didn't get beat up. Once I take a shower and throw on a pair of jeans, a black knit t-shirt and throw my hair up into a ponytail I pick the girls up their grandma's house and then meet Joe at the office so that we can ride with him and Sydney to the zoo. I put the girls in their booster seats before I get into the front seat next to Joe before we head off to the zoo. Joe smiles at me and holds my hand as he drives. As we pull up to the zoo the girls are beyond excited I almost feel bad because they don't get out nearly as much as they should so I'm glad they are getting this opportunity.

Joe helps Lylah out of the car while I grab Serenity. I try to take hold of Lylah's hand but she holds onto Joe's hand tightly as he holds onto my hand while Serenity and Sydney hold hands and walk in front of us. "They won't tell Jay anything will they?" he asks in a whisper.

"They don't talk to him," I say, "so I doubt it."

"What?" he asks as we walk into the zoo. "They don't talk to their dad?"

"Not much," I say as I shrug my shoulders. "He doesn't like to be bothered with them so I keep them with me most of the time."

"I see," he says as we begin our day at the zoo.

I am impressed by the way Serenity and Lylah warm up to him throughout the day. They really seem to like him. He plays with them and he talks to them. They talk back to him and they enjoy playing with him. I never saw them laugh so much like they do with Joe. I take the time to get to know Sydney while he's enjoying time with my girls. I smile as he carries Lylah with one arm and holds Serenity's hand with the other as I walk beside him holding Sydney's hand. "This is fun," says Serenity. "I never went to the zoo before."

"You never went to the zoo before?" asks Joe. "Well, now you have. What did you like the most about the zoo?"

"The tigers!" she says.

"Tigers," he says, "I like tigers too. They're one of my favorite animals. What about you, Lylah?" he asks as he brushes some of her curly hair out of her face. He is so good with her it makes my heart hurt that a man that isn't even their father treats them better than their own father and my kids aren't stupid. They will pick up on that.

"Alldergaders," she says as her chubby arms are wrapped around Joe's neck.

"Alldergaders huh?" he says, "you know they're reptiles not animals right?"

"I don't know," she says with a smile.

"Dad," says Sydney, "can they come to our house to play?"

Joe looks at me and I shake my head. "Not today, Sydney. Maybe another time okay?"

"Okay," she says.

Once we are finished at the zoo Joe takes us to get ice-cream. The girls are loving it; I love it. The more time I get to spend with Joe the better. "You know the kids are having fun," says Joe as he holds my hand as we watch the kids play together while we eat our ice-cream.

"They really are," I say with a smile. "Thank-you for today," I say.

"No problem," he says, "those girls deserve a male that will appreciate them and treat them like they should be treated. Besides they are so adorable and they're so much fun. They remind me of you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I love Sydney. You're doing a great job with her."

"Thank-you," he says, "so did you talk to Jay about Tokyo?"

"No," I say, "but when he gets back from Tampa I'll talk to him about it. I am really going to go. I want to go. I mean I've worked so hard on this project that it wouldn't be fair if I couldn't go. When is it?"

"Next month," he says. "I already bought your plane ticket and I got us a hotel room."

"A hotel room?" I ask with a smile.

"Did you want a separate room?" he asks with a smile.

"No," I say with a smile. "I don't. I'm just shocked is all. We're going to have so much fun."

"You don't even know," he says with a smile as he squeezes my hand before he leans over and kisses my lips softly. "I think that might be our chance."

"Maybe," I say as I look at him with my blue eyes.

"I love your eyes, Teagan. You have no idea," he says. "They are beautiful. I've missed them."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "So we should probably get going. I need to get the girls some dinner, give them a bath and put them to bed."

"Why don't you come to my house tonight with the girls?" he asks. "I mean if Jay isn't home why stay home by yourself and the girls? They could play with Sydney and you could play with me and it all works out."

"Yeah," I say, "I don't know how much playing is going to be going on with us but I don't know about going to your house."

"Come on, Tea, it's not going to be a crisis. Where is Jay?"

"Tampa," I say.

"So see he's nowhere close. Are your little girls going to tell on you if you spend the night at my house?"

"Oh, I'm spending the night now?" I ask.

"Yeah so that the girls can have a sleepover. I can take you to your house for you to pick up clothes, you can give the girls a bath at my house, we can have dinner and do whatever. I just want to spend time with you. I don't know what it is, Teagan, I just can't get enough of you and I want to be with you every second of the day."

"I feel the same way," I say as I let out a deep breath as my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and see that Jay is calling. "Hold on," I say as I let go of his hand before I answer the phone. "Hey, Jay," I say into the phone.

"What are you and the girls doing?" he asks.

"Well, don't get upset," I say, "I actually took them out for the day. I took them to the zoo and now we're having ice-cream before we go home."

"Teagan," he says, "Did they have fun?" he asks as if he could care but I can hear in his voice that he doesn't.

"They loved it," I say, "and they each got a stuffed animal. They had a blast. You're not upset?"

"We'll talk about it when I get home but no I'm not."

"Okay," I say. "Are you in Tampa?"

"Just got here a couple hours ago," he says. "I just wanted to check in on you. I won't be home till Wednesday. I'm going to be really busy so I won't be able to call you or check in on you but I want you to remember my rules."

"Yeah, I know," I say, "Um before you get off the phone, I just wanted to let you know next month I have to go to Tokyo for a business trip."

"What?" he asks. "You're going or you want to go where?"

"Tokyo," I say, "it's not an option. I HAVE to go. I am the lead on this project so I have to be there. It will only be a couple weeks. So I'll be in Tokyo."

He lets out a laugh and says, "we'll see. I'll talk to you on Wednesday. Goodbye,"

"Bye," I say before I hang up on him. "Let's go," I say to Joe as I stand up.

"Go?" he asks. "Where are we going?"

"You're taking me to my house to get clothes for myself and the girls and then we're going to have a sleepover at your house," I say with a smile as he smiles back at me.

He stands up and says, "sounds like a plan to me," he says before he kisses my lips softly as I feel little hands at my side. I pull away and look down at Serenity and Lylah.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can we have a sleepover at Sydney's house?" asks Serenity.

"WE are," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you, Mommy!" she says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Yes," says Joe with a smile. "Thank-you, Mommy."

"Shut up," I say with a smile.

***A/N: What did you think of Teagan and JOe at the business dinner? Do you believe they are treading on thin ice with how close they are getting? Do Jay and Teagan even love each other? Is there a point to their marriage? What did you think of what took place in the SUV on the way home from the dinner? Is Teagan getting too close to crossing that line? What about Tokyo do you think Teagan will end up going with Joe? What did you think of JOe's interaction with Teagan's kids? THink they will say anything to their father? Is a sleepover a good or a bad idea? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. My Confessions

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!***

Joe's house is immaculate. It is beyond amazing. He has it decorated so perfectly, there is not one thing out of place. It is magazine picture perfect. When he brought us into the house all we could do was look around in awe before he took us on a tour. His kitchen is much bigger than ours and there is a dining room that he says is for formal events like holidays and birthday dinners. The kitchen is done in black and white tile with grey marble counter tops and freshly polished cabinets. He has at least 5 large bedrooms and his master bedroom and bathroom are amazing. His house is just immaculate. He's done well for himself and I am proud of him. He told us to make ourselves at home while we were staying the night. The girls wasted no time running off with Sydney to play in her room. They heard the word Barbie dolls and they were ready to play. Sydney's room is just as beautiful as the house. It is all baby doll pink, a queen size bed and more toys than any kid could imagine from dolls, tea party sets to stuffed animals big and small. I could tell that Sydney is Joe's pride and joy. He does seem to love her more than anything in the world but they have been on their own since college. He's pretty much the only parent she has around. She doesn't need or want for anything that's for sure.

We spend the early evening playing with the girls. It is cute to see a different side of Joe; I've seen the business side of Joe, the boyfriend side of Joe but now I'm definitely seeing the father side of Joe. He sits down with the girls and me to have a tea party. He even plays spa with us and helps paint fingernails and toenails and to do hair. My favorite part of the day is when he plays Barbie dolls with the girls. I wish I could see Jay do something like that with Serenity and Lylah but he calls their toys stupid and hates to see them out of their bedroom. Serenity and Lylah have forgotten all about me as they spend most of their time playing with Sydney and Joe. I am very surprised by how quickly they warmed up to him. I just hope that they don't let anything slip around Jay about this weekend and everything we did because if they do I will be in a lot of trouble. They are enjoying themselves and Joe just loves them. It makes me smile maybe once I do leave Jay there will be a lot of hope for Joe and me to work out.

After we have pizza for dinner we sit down with the girls and watch the movie Cinderella; Serenity's favorite movie. It is 8 pm by the time the movie is over so Joe shows me the bathroom I can use to give the girls a bath in while he sends Sydney to his master bathroom to take a shower while he cleans up from dinner leaving the rest for his maid to do. "Mommy," says Serenity as she sits in the tub with Lylah playing with some of Sydney's bath toys.

"Yes?" I ask as I watch them.

"I like Joe," she says. "I like him a lot."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "He's a good friend."

"Do you love him, Mommy?"

"Maybe," I say not giving too much information to my 5 year old daughter.

"Can he be our new daddy?" she asks catching me by surprise. "He's really nice and I like him better than daddy. He's nicer to you than Daddy is. He doesn't yell at you or hurt you like daddy does."

"You know Daddy hurts me?" I ask in a whisper.

"Yes, Mommy, I hear it."

"I'm so sorry, Serenity. I am so sorry," I say as tears burn my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mommy," she says flashing me a smile as her dark brown eyes look at me but I can see the sadness in her eyes and it tears my heart apart. I never wanted this life for them. They obviously or at least Serenity knows more than I ever wanted them to know.

"I love you, Mommy," says Lylah with a smile as her blue-grey eyes sparkle at me.

"I love you too and Serenity, I love you. I love you both so much. Mommy is going to do a better job. I promise."

"You're a good mommy," says Serenity, "but daddy is a bad daddy. Joe is better."

"I think so too," I say before I get down to bathe them so I can get them out of the tub and into bed. I do love my children and I only want the best for them in this world. I never want them to grow up to believe that it is okay for their husbands or boyfriends to treat them like crap and beat them around because he's in a bad mood. I never want that for them which is why it's even more important for me to get away now while they're still too young to remember anything. I just need help getting out of it without losing my kids or my life.

Once the kids are in bed I am standing in Joe's master bathroom as he is in his bed waiting for me. I stand looking at my bruises in the mirror; they're not fresh but they're not faded either. They're the normal purple and pink bruises I am used to before he freshens them up again. I take a deep breath before I throw a hoodie on and walk out of the bathroom. I smile as I see Joe sitting in his bed with his hair pulled up into a low ponytail in nothing but his boxers. I love looking at his firm chest and the tattoo is the perfect touch. His amazing abs weaken my knees as I walk over to the bed. I smile as I climb into bed next to him. "Hey, Beautiful," he says as he turns to face me with a smile on his face.

"Hey," I say softly. "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. The girls are loving it. I am loving it."

"I love it," he says with a soft smile as he rests his hand on my hip as I lay on my side facing him. "Why are you wearing a hoodie to bed?" he asks. "You should know by now when you're in my bed no matter what it is you have on is going to come off when I make love to you."

"Did I say I was going to make love with you?" I ask with a soft smile.

"I was hoping," he says as he rubs his hand over my hip. "I want to. I need to. I want you so much, Tea." He says as he inches closer to me and pulls me closer to him so that our bodies are nearly touching. He leans in and kisses my lips softly and passionately. I feel his need for me in his kiss. I take my hand and place it on his shoulder as we share this passion filled kiss as the passion grows stronger between us. I smile against his lips as I feel him softly lay me down on the bed as he moves his body over mine as he continues to kiss me softly, passionately and needy. I wrap my arms around his neck and twist his ponytail with my fingers. He places his hand under my head and tugs at my hair softly as he continues to kiss me. "You're so beautiful," he says against my lips as the magnetic energy between us grows stronger. I want him just as much as he wants me. He breaks the kiss as he straddles me. He takes my hand and pulls me up so we're face to face. "Take that hoodie off. Why are you always hiding that sexy body from me?" he asks with a smile as I feel his hands reach for the bottom of my hoodie. It's now or never. I would like to say never but it has to be now. I allow him to lift the hoodie up over my head and remove it as he tosses it to the ground before he presses his lips against mine. "I'm going to make love to you like never before," he whispers before we're sharing another passionate kiss. The way he talks to me sends electricity through my body every time and makes me want him even more. I can't explain it. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want Joe; even when we were younger I couldn't get enough of him. I needed him. We had some wild passionate sex back when we were teenagers so who knows how amazing this could be. I feel his hands on my body, possessing me, telling me that he wants me as his lips remain on mine. The heat rising between us as I feel him remove his lips from mine as he lays me back on the bed and places soft kisses on my neck with his full soft lips. I tip my head back allowing him to possess my neck with his soft kisses. I moan out in pleasure as I feel his lips on my collar bone while I feel his large hands on my breasts, squeezing them softly, massaging them in his hands. "Your boobs are so amazing," he says before he softly kisses them as he continues to massage them. His kisses trail lower as he stops. "Teagan," he says as he removes his hands from my breasts and sits up. "What the hell happened to you?" he asks. I sit up with him as he removes himself from me but investigates the bruises on my sides, my ribs and on my arms. He takes my hand into his and runs his soft hands over my bruises. He frowns as he looks down at my waist to see the purple and pink marks I am wearing on my body. He takes his hands over them softly and looks at me as I look at him with tears in my eyes. His face turns angry as he says, "Jay did this didn't he, Teagan?" Holding back a sob I nod my head as my eyes blur over from the tears. "He beat you up?" he asks with concern. I nod again. "Oh my god, come here," he says as he wraps me up in his arms as I bury my head on his chest as I break down into a sobs as he comforts me. "It's okay, Teagan. Talk to me. Please talk to me," he says as I feel his soft lips on the top of my head. "It's okay, Tea," he says softly, passionately and lovingly. "How long?"

I pull away as he sits next to me but keeps me in his arms so that my head is resting on his chest as his fingertips softly trace my arm. "6 years," I say.

"6 years?" he asks, "he's been doing this for 6 years?"

"Yes. He wasn't always like this," I say. "When we started dating our freshman year of college he was this great guy. He was so sweet. He was so polite. I loved him. I loved him a lot. I thought he was the one for me but he's not. I hate him, Joe. I really hate him."

"I see," he says as he kisses my cheek softly.

"He was great and then I got pregnant with Serenity. His father hated the idea of a family scandal so he suggested that we get married before she came so went to the courthouse one day got married and then everything changed; he changed. He started to get controlling. He started telling me that I couldn't do this and I couldn't do that. He started to cut me off from my friends first one by one. I went to school and back home. Then he started to cut me off from my family little by little. I haven't seen my mama or my dad or my sister for 6 years! I miss them so much. I barely get a chance to talk to them. He had me where he wanted me; alone, pregnant and desperate. It started off with just name calling here and there telling me I was a worthless whore, that I would never find another man as good as him and all this other horrible stuff. He didn't want Serenity. He hated the thought of becoming a father so probably about 10 weeks into my pregnancy he tried to physically make me abort her by kicking me repeatedly in the stomach, throwing me down stairs it was horrible but somehow Serenity hung on. She was born and I was stuck even more. I couldn't get out even if I tried. The abuse just got worse and keeps getting worse. It used to happen every once in a while, then it started more often and now it's pretty much all the time. I hate it so much. I thought I could get out a couple years after Serenity was born but I got pregnant with Lylah. Again he tried to make me lose her but she held on too. With two kids and no job I had nowhere to go, I had no friends and I lost my family. No one could help me. I couldn't help myself. I was stuck. I am stuck. I can't get out."

"You can get out," he says. "Believe me you can get out."

"It's not that easy," I say with tears in my eyes. "He'll kill me first or take my girls away from me. Do you think I want them with that asshole?"

"No," he says softly. "I don't think you do and I don't think you would. So he just kicks you around and punches you around?" he asks as I can hear the anger in his voice. "I'll kill him."

"Joe," I say, "don't do anything stupid. Please. His dad is really powerful and if you do something to him he's going to come after you, after Reigns Corporation and then he's going to come after me. If Jay doesn't kill me he would. He hates me. He said I ruined his son's life by getting pregnant. When I reported him for hitting me before his father paid off the cops and everything was forgotten. He then came after me for that. And this, these little bruises," I say "are nothing. He's done worse. I've had a broken nose before, a broken arm, he fractured my jaw before. I'm surprised I still have teeth. He's just gotten more careful with the exception of the black and blue eye a few weeks ago. I don't want you to do anything that is going to get you in trouble. I can't ask you to."

"This time, Tea," he says, "I won't kick his ass but next time he puts his hands on you and I see one bruise on your body I'm snapping his neck but I am going to help you get out of this. Your kids deserve better. Did he ever touch the girls?"

"Never," I say. "He's never touched them. I would never allow him to. He would have to kill me first. I just have to get out of it because when I was giving Serenity a bath she told me she knew a lot more than I thought she did. She knows he hurts me and I don't want that life for them, Joe, I don't want this life for me anymore. I just want to get out but I don't think I can."

"You can and you will. I'm going to help you out. Did you go to the police?"

"Yes," I say, "I went to talk to a detective to get information on what protection would be available after I leave him. She told me a PFA which pretty much prevents him from contacting me or coming near me BUT if he wanted to kill me that wouldn't stop him. It's kind of nauseating. I just want to get out."

"I know, Baby," he says as he wraps me in his arms. "And we're going to get you out."

"We have to do this carefully," I say. "We really do. He's crazy. We have to move slow about this. I need to make arrangement for the girls before I leave him."

"What do you mean arrangements for the girls?"

"It will get ugly, Joe," I say. "He will come after me for the kids even though he could give two shits about them. He can't stand them but he will take the kids away from me or try to take them away from me. He has a good lawyer that would get him full custody."

"Over my dead body," he says. "I have a good attorney too that will help you out. He will not get those girls. What do you need to get this PFA?"

"I need to show my bruises or proof of the abuse."

"Okay," he says, "so I'll take pictures of your bruises and if he puts his hands on you again I will take pictures of those bruises too before I snap his neck in half. If there is one thing I hate in this world it is an abuser. You and the girls deserve so much better. You are a beautiful, sexy, intelligent woman, you don't deserve that . You don't deserve to be hit and it's not going to happen anymore. We're going to get you out of that hell of a marriage. I promise. I love you, Teagan and I'm here for you. I promise, Baby," he says as he holds me tightly in his arms as I wrap my arms around him. "I was going to make love to you tonight but I'm not going to. That's not what you need right now. What you need is to be held by the man that will give you everything your heart desires, treat you like you should be treated and appreciates you. That's what you need," he says. "I love you so much. I'm sorry you have to go through this. I will help you out."

"I love you too," I say as I rub my hand over his firm chest as he holds me in his arms comforting me. "I know you will, Baby," I say with a smile. "You're the only one that knows and I know you can help me. I need you to help me. I can't do it alone anymore. I just want to get out."

"I know," he says as I break down in his arms. He holds me tightly as he allows me to cry as he comforts me letting me know how much he cares about me and how much he loves me. I cry until I can't cry anymore, 6 years worth of tears on his chest that have built up with each hateful word, every beating and every negative thing Jay has ever done to me. I finally let it out till I can't anymore. I cry so hard I end up falling asleep in Joe's arms as he holds onto me the rest of the night making me feel safe.

Over the next couple days Joe and I spend a lot of time together trying to figure out what we're going to do about the entire Jay situation. Joe already has his attorney on my side but it's the leaving part that's hard to do. I can't just leave and not have a safe place for my girls to go and I can't risk him coming after me. Joe and I agreed to do this slow before I actually leave him. When we aren't talking about the Jay situation we are focusing on Tokyo and doing our actual work for the Tokyo project. I am definitely going with him to Tokyo; this is too big of an opportunity for me not to go. I just hope Jay sees it as a big opportunity for my career. Wednesday in the middle of the morning after Joe and I have been in countless meetings and busy working I am getting a cup of coffee for myself to keep me awake. We had a late working night last night so I am exhausted. I'm pouring my coffee when one of the girls from the office comes up to me. "How did you do it?" she asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask as I turn to face this red head with curly hair to her shoulders and green eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Working with Mr. Reigns," she says, "How did you do it? I've been here for 4 years and haven't even gotten a hello from him. You come in on your first day and now you're working hand in hand with him on this big Tokyo project. How did you do it?"

"I worked," I say, "I'm not sure what you're asking me."

"How did you get him to talk to you? That man is hot. And don't pretend that you don't know that he's hot." I smile to myself as I think about Joe. He is pretty hot and I'm the lucky one that is with him even if I am married for now, I'm still with him and hopefully after my divorce. "I heard he's single. Is he single?" she asks.

"No," I say softly. "He's seeing someone."

"Who?" she asks.

"I don't know some girl. I don't ask him about his personal business. I work with him on the Tokyo project. I just know he is seeing someone. That's the only info I can give you. Sorry," I say but I'm not truly sorry. She doesn't have to know anything about Joe as far as I am concerned. "I have to go. Have a good day," I say before I walk away and make my way back to my desk. I take a seat and look into Joe's office to see him on the phone talking to someone. He smiles at me as I smile back at him.

I get back to my work before he comes out of his office. "Ms. Richards," he says clearing his throat as I look up at him. He looks amazingly hot today in his striped button down shirt and black pants with his hair hanging down to the middle of his back. "My office please." I smile at him as I stand up and straighten out my black dress before I make my way over to his door as others look at us. "Back to work," he says to them as I enter into his office before he shuts the door behind us. The blinds on his windows go close around us so we have our privacy.

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," I say with a smile as he stands in front of me.

"I just wanted to get some time with you," he says with a smile before he leans down and kisses my lips. "How are you doing today?" he asks as he leads us over to his desk chair.

"I'm better now," I say with a smile as I straddle him as he leans back in his chair as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I just had a fun talk with one of the girls here. She asked me how I got my job with you."

"Because you're hot," he says with a smile as his large hands rub my back softly. "I'm just kidding, well, you're hot but that's not why you're on the Tokyo job. You're smart and you're aggressive. I like that. You know what you're doing. I'm not going to throw someone that doesn't know what they're doing on the job," he says as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Who was it?"

"Red head, curly hair, green eyes," I say.

"Oh, Fiona," he says, "don't worry about her. She's been trying to get me in her pants for years. It won't happen and it never will."

"That's good to know," I say with a smile as I feel his hands slide up under my dress. "I told her you were seeing someone and she asked who."

"Eh," he says as he tickles me softly causing me to squirm in his lap. "Still ticklish I see," he says with a smile. "Don't worry about those girls for real, Teagan. They're jealous of you and they have a reason to be because one I love you, two I'm about to fuck you on my desk and three because you have the job that they want so I wouldn't worry about them."

I smile as I start to rub his neck with my soft hands as he moans out from my touch. WE have been dying to have sex with each other. Our bodies are aching for it and I can feel the tension between us. If we don't do it soon we're going to explode. "Let's rewind back to number 2," I say with a smile, "we're going to do what now?"

He smiles at me and says, "I'm about to fuck you on my desk," he says. "I can't wait any longer," he says. "I need you so badly and if I have to do it right now on my desk I'm going to do it."

"I'm not complaining," I say as I start to unbutton his shirt one button at a time slowly exposing his firm chest. "I want it just as badly as you do," I say with a smile before I press my lips against his. I feel his erection forming in his pants as our kiss grows more passionate. He really can't wait for it. I smile against his lips as I take my hand over his erection through his pants as he moans out in pleasure as he kisses me passionately. "Take me now," I say with a smile against his lips he wastes no time as he picks me up from the chair with one arm before he clears the papers off his desk with the other arm making them fall to the floor. "Damn, Joe," I say with a smile as he lays me back on the desk.

"I'm not worried about those papers right now," he says. "There is one thing I am worried about and that is you and me." I smile as he pulls his shirt off and unbuckles his belt quickly followed by unbuttoning his pants. He pulls them down quickly not wasting any time before his briefs are down. His erection is full and throbbing. He moves closer to me and lifts my dress before he pulls my heels off my feet and pulls off my nylons followed by my black lace underwear. I am already drenched ready for this man to take me on his desk. He leans over and kisses my lips softly before he takes his erection to my clit. Teasing me with it, rubbing it against me as I moan out in pleasure, and just as he is about to enter me his phone buzzes. "Damn it," he says as he stops. I hit the button on his phone. "What, Tracy?" he asks. "I'm in a meeting with Teagan right now. I thought I told you not to interrupt me," he says as I sit up and take his erection into my hand and stroke it softly as his breaths deepen. I smile at his face as he tries to talk to Tracy.

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt but there is a Mr. Richards; Teagan's husband down in the lobby to see her. He's asking for her," she says as Joe and I look at each other. I wasn't expecting him to come to my job. I let go of his erection and hop off the desk. "Do you want me to tell him to come back or?"

"I'm coming," I say as Joe looks at me. "Tell him I'll be right down."

"Okay," she says before she hangs up.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asks Joe as I rush to get myself dressed again.

"I don't know," I say. "I didn't think he was coming back till tonight," I say as I quickly put my nylons on as Joe stands in front of me still with his erection before he bends over to pick up my heels. I sit back on his desk to put them on. WE were so close and once again we were stopped.

"Ugh," he says as he grabs his briefs, "do you see what you do to me, Teagan? Now what am I supposed to do about this?" he asks as he pulls his briefs up.

"I'm sorry, Baby," I say with an apologetic smile. "I wish I could take care of that for you right now but I can't. I'm sorry."

"I know, it's all right," he says as he puts his pants back on. "I'll get rid of it although I would like to get rid of it inside of you but I'll wait till I can but this is killing me. This probably shouldn't be the place we have sex together for the first time in years anyway. I want it to be more special than this but," he says as he wraps his arms around me and whispers into my ear, "but know that when the time comes you will not be able to walk the next day," he says making my knees go weak. "We'll make love first and then after that we'll do the fun stuff we used to do," he says as butterflies fill my stomach thinking about it. "I love you," he says before he kisses my cheek softly.

"I love you too," I say with a smile, "and I can't wait."

"But this," he says signaling to his pants, "is frustrating. It is really taking a toll on me. I need you soon."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I have to go see Jay are you coming with me or going to take care of that?"

"I'm coming with you do you think I'm going to let you see him alone?" he asks. "You take the elevator. I'll take the stairs and hopefully by then this is gone."

"Deal," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "See you down there."

I arrive down in the lobby to see Jay standing there in jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey, Tea, did you want to have lunch?"

"I can't," I say. "I am working through lunch today. I have a lot of work to do on this Tokyo project before the big trip. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he says as Joe appears from the stairway. Our eyes meet before I turn my direction back to Jay. "This is a nice place."

"Yeah," I say. "I like it here."

"Sounds like it," he says as Joe makes his way over to us. "And who's this?"

"This is my boss, Mr. Reigns," I say. "Mr. Reigns, this is my husband Jay."

"Nice to meet you," says Joe as he extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he says shaking his hand. I sense the awkwardness in their hand shake and Joe has a look on his face that says "I almost fucked your wife upstairs."

"Well," says Joe, "I'll let you two talk."

"Okay," I say as I watch him walk behind the receptionist's desk to pretend he's helping her with something so he can keep a close eye on Jay. "So how was Tampa?"

"It was good," he says as he looks at me with his dark brown eyes. "Look, I was thinking while I was down there. I'm trying to be this better guy for you and trying to do the right thing so if you want to take this business trip to Tokyo I'm not going to stop you," he says as he looks at Joe. "And I will take care of the girls."

"No," I say, "your mom will take care of the girls."

"Don't you trust me with our kids?"

"Honestly no," I say, "besides they'll like to spend two weeks at your mom's having a sleepover with her."

"Teagan, you should trust me," he says. "Look, I have to go. Have a good day, so tell your boss that you'll be on that trip to Tokyo."

"Okay," I say with a smile. Joe and I will be in Tokyo together, alone and across the world from Jay. I have a pretty good idea how this is going to turn out. He catches me by surprise as he wraps his arms around me. I forcefully do the same back to him.

He holds me tightly before he whispers into my ear sternly, "I know you went to the police about the PFA. If you're trying to leave me don't do it. I will take the girls away from you and I will kill you if you try."

"Okay," I say back before he lets me go. "Bye, Jay."

"Bye," he says, "and remember what I said."

"I know," I say as I watch him walk out the door. I wait till he is out of sight before I turn around to see Joe standing there. "He knows," I say as I walk past him toward the elevator.

"Knows what?" he asks catching up to me.

"I went to the police."

***A/N: What did you think of Serenity's conversation with Teagan? Do you think that helped play a part in her decision to leave Jay? ARe you happy she finally told Joe the truth? What did you think of JOe's reaction? Is it going to be hard for her to get out? What did you think of Teagan's interaction with the girl in the office? What about what took place in JOe's office? CAn you see the sexual frustration building up between the two? Is that going to make things hotter when they finally reach that point whenever that may be? What did you think about Jay showing up at her job? And what about him allowing her to go to TOkyo? How do you think he knows about the police? And what is your reaction to his threat? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	8. I'll Protect You

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Joe steps onto the elevator with me as I am still in shock by the fact that Jay knows I went to the police. I didn't even identify myself so I have no idea how he knows. It makes me wonder sometimes. As we are the only two on the elevator together he wraps his arms around me and holds me in his arms as we remain silent. I feel his full lips on the top of my head as I wrap my arms around his waist. I love this man so much and being in his arms at my roughest moments in life make them so much better. He lets go of me as we reach our floor. The doors open and we step off the elevator one by one. He allows me to go first and then steps off behind me. As we walk to his office and he follows me the eyes of everyone are on us. I still don't understand it. They act like it's a big deal; it's just an employee walking with their boss. We reach his door and he opens it for me allowing me to enter before he walks in behind me closing the door. "So how does he know?" he says taking my hand and leading me over to his desk chair. He takes a seat and motions for me to sit on his lap.

"I don't know," I say as I take a seat on his lap as he wraps one arm around my waist and places one hand on my knee as my arm wraps around his neck. "No one knew about it except you and Roderick. He's the one that took me but I don't think he would ever say anything to Jay because if he would say something to Jay he would have a lot more to tell him after our last couple mornings in the car and the nights in the car. I think it was that detective or someone in the police station. They know people and it doesn't take much to figure out I'm Jay's wife. I don't know, Joe, someone told him; someone had to."

"That asshole," he says. "If I find out it was Roderick that told him he's going to be fired but not before I kill his ass."

"Do you really think Roderick would do something like that?"

"No," he says shaking his head, "I don't think he would. Roderick is a good guy but I'm just saying if he chose to do something like that then I will have to handle it as I do. What did Jay say to you because whatever it was it has you looking scared."

"He told me that he knew that I went to the police about the PFA and if I am thinking about leaving him. He will kill me and," I say with tears in my eyes. "He will do it too. I told you, Joe. I told you he would kill me before he lets me be free."

"Relax, Baby," he says pulling me closer to him as he wraps both arms around me as I bury my head in his neck inhaling his scent. He smells so good to me. "He's not going to do anything. I promise you that because if he so much as lays one finger on you I'm snapping his neck. He's done. I'm going to get you out of that situation and he's going to go far far away and I promise that." There is seriousness and domination in his voice. Joe means it if Jay touches me again he's going to go after him. "I love you and if you think I'm going to let someone hurt you like he hurts you again you're wrong. When we get you out of that marriage if he even thinks about coming after you to hurt you in any way I'll be waiting. I have people that are already aware of the situation and are willing to do what they need to do to help. We're going to get you out."

"I know, Baby, but when? I can't just stay there and keep taking it over and over again," I say as I look at him with my deep blue eyes. "I can't take it anymore."

"I know but we agreed to do this slowly. We need to make arrangements for the girls and then arrangements for us till everything dies down."

"Okay," I say with a soft smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before he leans in and kisses my lips softly. He pulls away as he takes one hand up and down my leg softly as I play with his long hair. "I just need to know one thing."

"Okay."

"When you get out what does that mean for us?"

"What do you mean what does it mean for us? I don't plan on going anywhere. I plan to be with you. I wish I could be with you more now but I'm not going to go anywhere we can go public with our relationship if you want to or we can keep it private. I don't care but I'm not going anywhere. I let you go once I'm not going to let you go again."

"So you're going to stay with me?" he asks.

"Yeah and Serenity is already asking if you can be her new daddy."

He lets out a soft chuckle and flashes his gorgeous smile. "Of course. I love those two little girls. They are the sweetest little girls I have ever met. I don't understand why that asshole doesn't even like his own kids. He's really missing out."

"I know," I say, "but trust me they were never planned. He didn't want kids at all. He thinks they're an inconvenience and that they get in the way. I hate that for them but they have you and that makes me happy. Thank-you for being so great with them."

"No problem," he says with a smile. "And I'm glad you're choosing to stay with me after you get a divorce because I watched you walk away before and I can't handle watching you walk away again. I can't do it, Teagan. I shouldn't have let you go 8 years ago and things would have been so much more different now and you wouldn't have to fear for your life, your kids would have a father that love them and we wouldn't have to fuck in my office because I can't take you to my house whenever I want to make love to you all night long."

"Soon, Baby," I say with a smile. "Soon."

"I just need you to know a couple things about me."

"I know all there is to know about you," I say with a smile as I kiss his cheek.

"No," he says, "I have needs and wants that need to be satisfied. That's part of the reason Gina left she didn't want to satisfy those needs and wants."

"Trust me," I say, "if it's anything like what we used to do I can do it."

"Sort of," he says with a smile. "So looks like you're coming to Tokyo with me."

"Yeah," I say with a smile, "but he's up to something. He's being way too nice. But at least we're going to be alone in Tokyo for two weeks together no Jay no Tracy to interrupt us. We can have as much fun as we want."

"You have no idea," he says with a smile. "You have no idea what all I'm going to do to you in Tokyo," he says with a smile. "Oh the thoughts running through my mind right now."

"I bet," I say with a smile as butterflies fill my stomach thinking about what he could possibly be thinking.

"No," he says, "I'll be easy on you during this trip but know that when we get back and once we finally get it in; I am going to fuck you everywhere I can in this office but in Tokyo just prepare for a day where you're not going to want to move for a few days because once I start, Tea, I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Hmm," I say with a smile. "I have no complaints I am ready for it just as much as you are."

"Believe me, I know," he says with a smile, "you were so wet and ready for me and then that asshole had to show up and ruin everything. He won't ruin Tokyo that's for sure."

"I know, Baby," I say with a smile. "And I think you're still ready."

"You do that to me every time, Teagan," he says as I feel his erection through his pants. "It was almost gone by the time I got down the stairs but once I got down there and thought about what could have happened up here it came back. It's killing me. I need to take care of it but I can't do anything about it right now," he says. "I only have a few minutes before I have to leave to go meet Dean for lunch. Do you want to come or no?"

"Not today," I say. "I have some work to do. I'm going to try to get out of here on time today so that I can go home to see what Jay has up his sleeve and also I want to spend some time with the girls tonight. I promised them that we would have some mommy daughter time tonight."

"All right," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I can't wait till we have some Joe Teagan time in Tokyo. Jay isn't going to appear out of the blue is he to ruin it?"

I let out a small laugh and say, "I doubt it. He has his secretary."

"You know about that?" he asks.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot. I do his laundry. I see the lipstick stains on his shirts, I smell the perfume on him. Some people just aren't good at hiding affairs I guess. How did you know about that?" I ask narrowing my eyebrows at him.

"I may have done some research on him and I heard a few things."

"Well, it's true what you heard the people that work for him hate him and he has his secretary on the side and his dad is an asshole too so be careful digging for info."

"I'm not worried about them," he says. "All right," he says before he kisses my lips softly and passionately. "I have to go take care of this," he says pointing down to his manhood. "And I believe you have some work to do so that you can spend time with your girls tonight. Do you want me to bring you back anything to eat?"

"No," I say, "I'm going to eat with everyone else today."

"Wow," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips again before we share another passionate kiss. I hate the fact that he is going to lunch with Dean and I have to get back to work. I could kiss him all day long but he breaks the kiss, "all right," he says, "as much as I like this it's getting harder and harder for me not to lay you on that desk and finish what we started earlier but I don't' want to do that. I want to save it for Tokyo but I do have to go meet Dean for lunch, Baby," he says as I get off of his lap. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say as I pick up the papers from the floor from earlier. "I have work to do anyway but if it's not too much trouble can you pick me something up from the deli down the street."

"Sure," he says as he helps me pick up the papers. "What do you want? Wait don't answer that let me guess. Let me see how much I know you."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"Turkey and Swiss with lettuce, tomato, light mayo on wheat," he says making me smile.

"That's it. I'm impressed," I say with a smile before he wraps his arms around me again and kisses my lips passionately.

"I try," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I softly kiss his lips before I make my way to the door so that he can take care what he needs to and so I can get back to work. I smile at him as he smiles back at me before I walk out the door and take my seat at my desk and begin working.

I am relieved when Joe brings me back lunch as I continue to work through the day as he goes into his office to do his own work. We make eye contact throughout the day with each other and email each other back and forth. When 4:30 comes around I start to pack up my things before I go to visit him before I leave. "I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving. I will see you tomorrow morning. I love you," I say as he stands up from his desk and makes his way over to me.

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "And be careful all right?"

"I will have a good night," I say with a smile. "Tell Sydney I said hi."

"I will and tell the girls I said hi."

"Will do," I say with a smile before I leave his office and make my way down to the lobby. Roderick is waiting for me as soon as I step outside the doors. He takes me to pick up Serenity and Lylah and then drops us off at the house.

We get into the house and Serenity hands me her book bag as I start to go through it as Jay appears in the kitchen with us. "Hey, Baby," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist catching me by surprise. "How was work?"

"Good," I say, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," he says, "I'm just trying to make things right with you. And my dad is coming over for dinner."

"Oh," I say.

"Hey girls," he says to Serenity and Lylah. "How was your weekend?"

Serenity looks at me and I look at her. "Fun," she says. "We went to the zoo and I saw animals. Lots of animals."

"That's awesome," he says with a smile. "Let's have another one," he says in my ear. "I want another baby."

"No," I say as I remove myself from his grip. "I don't know what's going on but I remember what you said a couple weeks ago when I asked that same question. I'm working now and I'm going to keep working. I don't think we're in a good place to even think about that."

"Well, think about it," he says before he kisses my cheek softly before he leaves the kitchen to go watch TV in the living room as I shake my head whatever he's up to he's really trying to get on my good side. I have my guard up because I know something is definitely not right about this situation.

I pull out a picture that Serenity drew in school. It's a picture of the family except one person is missing. I see Lylah, I see myself and I see Serenity. "Serenity, what's this?" I ask as I hold the picture up to her.

"It's a picture of the family," she says looking at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Aren't you missing someone?" I ask.

"No," she says. "I don't want daddy in our family," she says, "he's mean. I don't want him in the family. The teacher wanted us to draw a happy family. We're happy without daddy can't he go away?"

I smile to myself at her words. "Serenity, do you think Daddy is going to like that you left him out of the picture?"

"No," she says, "but don't you like it?"

"I love it but I just think you should," I say as I stop myself, "it's beautiful. I'll hang it up on the refrigerator."

"Okay," she says with a big smile as I hang it up on the refrigerator. I mean maybe Jay might be able to see how his behavior affects our kids.

"So do you two want to help me make dinner for daddy and Grandpa?" I ask.

"No," says Serenity, "Can we go to Joe's house for dinner tonight?" she asks in a whisper.

"Not tonight," I say, "and remember that's our secret. Okay. Don't tell daddy."

"Okay," she says.

"Okay," says Lylah as she gives me a big smile.

The girls and I spend an hour cooking dinner for Jay and his dad. I'm really not looking forward to seeing my father in law, Jay gets his habits from his father and I wish I could know how his mom got the strength to leave his father because I'm not sure I'm truly strong enough to leave Jay even with Joe on my side. I'm scared of what could or what will happen but I'm trusting Joe. I feed the girls separately before I give them a bath and put them to bed before Jay and his father and I enjoy a dinner together. I don't really mean enjoy because I hate every moment of it but we eat dinner together as I have to sit and hear them talk about business. "So Teagan," asks Jay Sr. "How do you like working for Reigns?"

"I like it," I say, "why?"

"Because I heard that he's not a friendly guy."

"Actually, I think he's a pretty nice guy," I say. "I mean he hasn't been rude to me at all."

"I see," he says as he looks at Jay and Jay looks at him. "So what if I told you I have an opening at my job for you. You would be doing a lot more than just busy work at a desk. I would put you in charge of marketing. There is an opening for you."

"No," I say, "I don't want to. I like working at Reigns Corporation and I'm in the middle of a big project right now."

"Ah, the Tokyo project," he says, "I've heard about it. What if I told you I could give you a lot of Tokyo's and free reign in any country you want if you come to Richards Industries?"

"With all due respect I like my job and I like where I am at as far as everything. I have no plans to go anywhere else."

"The problem is, Teagan, Reigns is big competition for us. A lot of our customers have gone with Reigns and that's making things bad for us. We can't have you working for our competition it's a conflict of interest do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I say, "but I'm not leaving Reigns Corporation. I'm sorry if he's taking your customers maybe you should see what you can do better to prevent that from happening."

He lets out a laugh and then looks at me with his cold dark eyes. "Teagan, we need you at Richards Industries. I heard good things about you. I need you. WE can make this a family affair."

"I'm not interested," I say.

"What if I promised you more than you make with Reigns?"

"No," I say. "I'm not leaving my job."

"Baby," says Jay, "we need you. Do you want to see us go under because of your boss?"

I think about it and I would actually love to see that because at the end of the day if they go under and Jay doesn't have a job I still will. Reigns will take down Richards in a couple years anyway. "I'm sorry," I say, "I can't."

"Damn it," says Jay Sr. "Talk to your wife, beat it into her that we need her."

"Don't touch me," I say. "How can you ask me to leave my job so I can go work with you? I love my job. I have more power than I'll ever have at your job and I'm really enjoying my Tokyo project and I'm looking forward to working in Russia and Africa as well. I'm sorry but I'm staying where I am."

"Damn it," says Jay Sr. as he gets up. "You better talk to your wife and make her come to us. They're going to take us down especially if they have her. Come on, Teagan, can you at least get us some information on Reigns?"

"No," I say, "I'm not going to do that. I'm sorry."

"We're screwed," he says. "Talk to her."

"I'll talk to her," says Jay as he walks his dad to the door. I hear their whispers in the doorway as I sit at the table thinking about what is about to happen but I think I have my next project planned for me. I want as in ME; Teagan Richards, want to take down Richards Industries. Jay comes back into the kitchen and sits down at the table across from me. I raise my eyebrow at him as he looks at me as I cross my arms. "Teagan,"

"Don't say it," I say. "You didn't want me to work in the first place now you're supporting my need to work so that I can help you. No, Jay, no, I like Reigns and I like my job there. I'm not coming to you. I love my job. I'm not going to work for you or your father."

"Tea," he says, "please do you want us to fail?"

"Not really but I don't want to give up my job either."

"Think about it," he says.

"I don't have to think about anything," I say, "you want to be a better guy for me then let me do the job that I want," I say as I watch him walk over to me. I watch as he walks behind me.

I feel his tight grip on my hair before he pulls it hard enough to tilt my head back. "Think about it."

"Is that why you're letting me go to Tokyo so that I will come to your company?"

"No," he says as he lets go of my hair. "Just think about it."

"I don't have anything to think about," I say. "I'm sorry, Jay, I'm staying with Reigns."

"You're my wife, Teagan, MY wife you should be working in the family business not for some prick. I didn't like when I met him today. He seemed like a cocky asshole. You want to work for that?" he asks me. If he only knew the half of it and I don't know who he's calling cocky because he's as cocky as they come.

"I don't mind it," I say. "Look, Jay if it makes you feel better I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything. I like my job and I don't want to leave but if you want to hear I'll think about it then I'll think about it."

"What I want to hear is that you'll come work for us and leave Reigns. Please Baby? I'll give you whatever you want, give you everything you need just please leave Reigns to work for us." His argument isn't even convincing. He is grasping at straws because he doesn't know what to do right now. I'm getting too strong to back down and I know he doesn't like it.

"Do you love me, Jay?" I ask.

"If I tell you that I love you will that make you come to our company?"

"That's not why I asked. Do you love me? I want to know do you love me?"

"Of course," he says. "Of course I do," he says.

"Do you love the kids?"

"Yes," he says.

"I'm not going to Richards Industries, I'm sorry," I say as I stand up to put the dishes in the sink to wash them, "by the way your daughter colored a picture at school today. It's on the refrigerator."

"I don't care, I'm going to bed," he says, "when you're done with the dishes come treat me like I'm your husband and give me what I want."

"Whatever," I say letting it slip out.

He walks over and grabs my hair, "Don't talk to me like that, Teagan," he says as he raises his hand to me. I almost want him to do it so that Joe can come after him but he lowers his hand. "I'm not going to hit you. I need you on my side. I'll see you upstairs."

"See you upstairs," I say as I shake my head and start to wash the dishes just thinking of the possibilities and thinking about taking down his father's company; it's a big task but I'm sure I can do it.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Joe and I just boarded his private jet so we can fly to Tokyo. I am excited over the entire trip not only because I've been working on this project so hard but this is the first time Joe and I are actually going to be alone without our kids and without anyone to interrupt us. I'm looking forward to some of our nights together. I'm anxious about it and beyond ready to take care of this man's needs. "How are you?" he asks as he massages my shoulders after giving me a glass of champagne.

"Good, how are you?" I ask with a smile at the touch of his large hands and the strength in his squeezes. I haven't told him about Jay and Jay yet but I plan to do so some time on the trip.

"I'd say I'm doing very good," he says as I feel his breath by my ear, "I'm going to Tokyo with you," whispers in my ear before his soft lips touch my neck as he softly kisses it as he hands cover my breasts causing me to smile. "Kiss me," he says as his lips meet mine and we share a passionate kiss. "I can't wait to get you in that hotel room."

"I bet," I say with a smile.

"Of course we have to separate some business from pleasure but I'm going to get in as much pleasure as I can," he says with a soft smile before we share another passionate kiss. "Get some rest, Tea, because you're going to need it," he says sending a wave of electricity through my body. Words cannot describe how excited I am about this trip and being with him.

***A/N: Can you see that Joe has a bit of a dark side about him? I mean he has people waiting for Jay to screw up! What do you think of how much he loves Teagan? What kind of needs and wants do you think he's talking about? Do you think Tea is up for that challenge? What did you think of Jay asking Tea to have another baby? And Serenity's family picture? Did Tea handle herself well against Jay and his father? Does she have an evil side? She wants to take down their company think she can do it? HOw do you think this Tokyo trip is going to go? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. Addicted

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much***

I'm sitting in our club hotel room on the couch looking over some paperwork for our business meeting in the morning wearing just a purple cami and a pair of black knit shorts with my blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun. I smile as I feel Joe's hands on my shoulders. "You're always working," he whispers into my ear before he places his soft lips on my neck. "I like that about you, Tea, you're so determined and you're a hard worker. I love that," he says between his soft kisses as he massages my shoulders. "And look at you tonight wearing a cami and shorts. That's the most of your body that I've seen since you came back into my life. I'm not complaining," he says as I feel him nibble at my ear. "I think you should take a break and spend some time with me."

"Joe," I say with a smile as I feel his teeth on my ear and then his soft lips on my neck gently sucking behind my ear causing me to moan out in pleasure. "Mm," I say as I give him full access to my neck as his full lips possess it. "Joe, I really need to work on this so I know what's going on tomorrow," I say as I feel his arms wrap around my neck as his hands slide down my body.

"You'll be fine, you've been working on it for weeks now. I want you tonight, Tea. I need you tonight," he says as his hands find my breasts through my cami. I moan out as his large hands rub and massage my breasts. "Do you like that?" he whispers in my ear sending a wave of electricity through my body. "Because I have a lot of things that I want to do tonight that I know you're going to like."

"I like the sound of that," I say with a smile as his hands possess my breasts and his lips possess my neck softly kissing it with his full soft lips as he makes his way down to my collar bone kissing it softly making me weak. I smile as I put the papers down on the coffee table and turn to face him as he smiles at me. His full soft lips find mine as I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his large arms wrap around my body as he lays me down on the couch as we share a passionate kiss with each other. I smile against his lips as I feel his large body cover mine. I cup his face with my hands rubbing his facial hair as his tongue intertwines with mine passionately. I'm out of breath as our kiss breaks and his lips find their way to my neck again. Soft passionate kisses on my neck as I moan out in pleasure at his kisses. "Joe," I say in pleasure as I feel him softly suck at my collarbone as he makes his way down my body. He kisses the top of my breasts softly before I feel him lift up my cami. I feel his lips on my stomach as his tongue finds its way around my belly button causing me to squirm. He knows that my stomach is my weakest spot and he's known that since back in high school. He pulls me up and lifts my cami over my head and tosses it to the floor exposing my breasts. I gasp as he lays me down and he takes one hand over my breast and massages it softly while he takes the other into his mouth gently and softly sucking on my nipple before I feel his teeth sink into my flesh as he sucks my breast. "Mm," I moan out at his powerful touch. I don't know what it is about this man but he makes me want to do all the wrong things but yet makes it feel so right. I am addicted to him to say the least. "Joe," I say with pleasure as he takes his tongue over my nipple as he takes my other nipple between his fingers softly squeezing it and flicking it. He takes his body up mine and kisses my lips again softly as he looks down at me with his grey eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Teagan," he says with a smile before his lips are on mine again. I can feel his erection forming between my legs as we share a passionate kiss as I take my fingertips up and down his spine. I feel him smile against my lips as our kiss continues. "You're killing me," he whispers against my lips, "but I love it." He wraps me up in his arms and picks me up carrying me to our bed. He lays me down on the bed before he removes his shirt exposing his firm chest and his firm abs. He towers over me and smiles down at me as I take my hand over his chest tracing my finger through his chest tattoo and take my hand over his firm abs as he clenches at my touch. "I need you so bad, Teagan," he says in a sexy whisper as I smile at him.

"Then take me," I say with a smile as I pull him down on top of me kissing his lips softly and passionately.

"Not yet," he says with a smile as our kiss breaks. He makes his way down to the top of my shorts kissing me softly and nibbling at my hipbones before I feel him remove my shorts. "No underwear?" he asks with a smile.

"No," I say.

"Easier access for me," he says with a smile before he spreads my legs gently and lays soft kisses on my inner thighs before I feel his tongue between my legs. I moan out in pleasure as his tongue begins to make love to me. I feel him take his large fingers over my clit rubbing it softly as I feel his tongue making love to me. The moans and cries of pleasure fill the room as I feel myself being brought over the edge.

I can't control myself any longer as I reach my point of ecstasy, "Joe," I cry out as I reach my climax as I feel him suck up my hot juices. Even Jay can't bring me to the point of ecstasy during oral. Joe has the magic touch. I watch as he stands up to remove his black basketball shorts exposing his large erection. "No underwear?" I ask with a smile.

"It's all about access, Baby," he says with a smile. "Do you see what you do to me?" He asks as he points to his erection. "I told you," he says as he makes his way back over to the bed and towers over me. "I told you that I was going to make love to you while we're here and that's what I'm going to do. I've waited so long for this," he says as he teases me as he rubs his erection over my clit. "I need you so badly, Tea, I want you and right now," he says as he continues to tease me. "I'm going to take you," he says as I feel him at my entrance.

"Take me, Baby," I say begging him. "Please. I'm yours take me."

"That's what I like to hear," he says with a smile as I feel him slide into me softly gently causing me to moan out at his entrance. "I love you, Teagan," he says as he slides further inside of me causing me to gasp at his fullness and how deep he is inside of me. He works himself in and out of me slowly at first as we groan out in pleasure together. His body covers mine completely as his lips find mine as he makes love to me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel the heat of his breath on my neck, his moans of pleasure in my ear as his movements pick up. He moves faster and harder inside of me. "Tea," he says. "I wanted this for so long. I missed you."

"ME too," I say in pleasure as I move my hips with his rhythm. "Just give it to me," I say as he continues to make love to me. I arch my back up so that he can go deeper inside of me. I hear his growl of pleasure in my ear as he slides deeper inside of me. "Joe," I say in his ear as I feel myself ready to reach my climax. "I'm going to cum," I say in a whisper.

He picks up his pace and says, "cum for me, Tea. Come on, Baby," he says as he thrusts into me. I can't resist it anymore and as my body shivers I cry out in pleasure as I cum around his erection. His lips find mine as he continues to move inside of me. "I don't know what you want me to do. Do you want me to pull out or no?" he asks as he whispers in my ear before I feel his teeth on my neck as he continues to move. I moan out as his movements slow down. "Tea," he says, "I'm about to cum, what do you want me to do."

"Keep going," I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say.

"Okay," he says as he keeps moving. He slides into me one last time as I feel his body shiver against mine. "TEAGAN!" he cries out in pleasure before his lips are on mine as I feel him fire his powerful release inside of me. "Teagan," he says as our kiss breaks as he catches his breath. "I've been waiting for that for a long time now. IT was worth it."

"Me too," I say with a smile as we stay connected as I run my fingers through his soft hair. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

"That was amazing," I say with a smile.

"Baby," he says with a smile, "we're just getting started. I told you once I got started I wouldn't be able to stop."

"Hmm," I say. "I like that idea."

"I figured you would. You're the same girl you were 8 years ago. Your sex drive never ceased to amaze me."

"What can I say?" I ask with a smile. "I'm addicted to you."

"And I'm addicted to you," he says with a smile. "Are you ready to go again?"

"As many times as you want," I say with a smile before I catch his lips with mine and kiss him passionately as we start to make love to each other again .

"TEAGAN," Joe cries out in pleasure as he fires another powerful release inside of me after the 6th round. I have not had this much sex in one night in a long time but I'm not complaining. I have loved every minute of it. He kisses my lips softly before he removes his body from mine.

"Are we done?" I ask with a smile as he lays down next to me and wraps me up in his arms.

"For tonight," he says as I turn to face him so that we're face to face. "We have two weeks alone. There will be more nights," he says with a smile as he brushes a piece of hair out of my face as I take my finger over his tattoo. "I missed you so much, Tea. You have no idea."

"I missed you," I say with a smile as our foreheads touch. "I haven't had that great of sex in years. That was beyond amazing. That was toe curling, nail digging in your back sex to say the least."

"Yeah I got that," he says with a small chuckle. "You tore up my back."

"Sorry," I say with a smile.

"It's okay, Baby," he says with a smile as he strokes my cheek with his thumb. "I love your eyes, Teagan. I always did. Those deep blue eyes are beautiful. They put any summer sky to shame. I could look at them all day and all night. Lylah has your eyes."

"Partly," I say, "not quite."

"Close enough," he says as he continues to stroke my cheek with his thumb. "Do you ever think about having more children?"

"Someday," I say, "I want to have at least one more baby. I love my kids, Joe and I would love to have another one someday but not with Jay."

"I don't' blame you," he says, "He doesn't exactly like the kids that you do have. Why do you stay with him, Tea?"

"Because it's hard to get out. He told me he would kill me if I did."

"I know but I would never let him kill you. I want you and the girls to move in with me. I want what we had tonight every night with you. I'll protect you and keep you safe. When you're alone with Jay I find myself on edge because I don't know what he's doing to you or the girls. I hate that feeling. I need to be in touch with you some way to make sure you're okay. And we have to work on getting you out of there but I want you and the girls to move in with me."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have said anything. I love you, Tea and I love those girls. I told you when everything is done with you and Jay I want you in my life forever. So whenever you're ready to leave you have a place waiting for you."

"Okay," I say, "but remember we're doing this carefully so that no one gets hurt in the process."

"I know," he says.

"What about you?" I ask as I place my hand on his broad shoulder as he pulls me closer to him as he wraps his arms around me.

"What about me?" he asks.

"Do you ever think about having another kid?"

"Yeah," he says, "I love being a dad you may not think that I do because I'm always working but I love Sydney. Of course it has to be with the right woman first no one like Gina. I can never fall in love with another Gina. She got scared when everything got tough and left. Now Sydney is growing up without a mom if it wasn't for Cynthia I would be lost when it came to her but I have given the thought to having another baby the right way this time with someone that's not going to leave me."

"I see," I say as I wrap my arms around him. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asks as we hold onto each other. I love the feeling of being in his large arms and up against his firm body. I could be like this forever.

"Jay and his father are trying to get me to go to their company."

"Why?"

"Because they feel that I should be in the family business but also because they're threatened by you. They feel that you're going to make them go under. They feel if they have me on their side that I can go against you and save their company. I don't know. I don't want to and I told them I wasn't interested because I'm not. I like working for you."

"I like you working for me too," he says as his grip tightens on me. "You're one of the best I'm not going to lie. I'm not giving you up without a fight. You're one of the best workers I have."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I almost want them to go under and their business to crumble to the ground. I want to be the one to do it too."

"You're simply evil, Teagan," he says, "but I like it. You have a dark side to you and I like it."

"Yeah well so do you," I say with a smile, "and I like your dark side."

"You have no idea how dark it is," he says with a smile, "but you're going to find out."

"I'm sure I will," I say with a smile. "Do you want to help take Jay's company down?"

"I'm already taking you from him so why not?"

"I knew you would be in," I say as I find his lips with mine and kiss him passionately as we are interrupted by my cell phone ringing. "Ugh," I say as we have to break apart for a few seconds as I grab my phone from the nightstand where it was charging. "It's Jay," I say as I look at the screen.

"Answer it," he says as he kisses my shoulder but keeps me wrapped in his arms.

"Hey, Jay," I say as I answer the phone. "How are you?" I ask with a smile as I feel Joe's soft lips on my shoulders.

"I'm good. How was your flight?"

"It was good. It was long so I'm really tired tonight so I'm about ready to go to bed after I look over some paper work."

"Have you given my idea some thought yet?" he asks as I put him on speaker so Joe can hear him.

"What idea?" I ask.

"About you coming to work with my dad and me; we really need you, Tea. You don't have to work for that asshole anymore. We can pay you better and you'd be working with me."

"Why do I feel like you're babysitting me if I work there? I don't' think so Jay. I'm doing this whole Tokyo thing and I like what I'm getting paid by Reigns," I say. "I mean he pays me pretty well and I love my job with him. I'm sorry, Jay, but," I say as I feel Joe's hands on my shoulder. "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm really tired. Bye," I say hanging up the phone and tossing it to the floor as Joe covers me with his body. "I thought we were done for tonight?" I ask with a smile.

"I had some extra motivation," he says with a smile before we make love to each other once again. I have no idea where we get the energy or the stamina but I love it. I could make love to him all night but we stop after that round and take a bath together to soak in the warm tub before we get back into bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next two weeks are busy for Joe and me as we are trying to find an office building to house our company and yes I said our company because Joe and I are pretty sure that in the next few months I will be his business partner and his company will be half mine. We've been in and out of meetings most of the weeks and we even looked for property to stay in for a couple months while our business is building. The days are filled with meetings, house hunting and building searching while the nights are filled with passionate love making. It's like we can't get enough of each other but we know that once we get back home our nights like this aren't going to happen as often as much as I would like them to so we are getting it in as much as we can.

Joe and I are spending our last night in Tokyo going out for some sushi. "I guess this is our first official date," he says with a smile as he holds my hand as we sit at the table eating.

"Yeah," I say. "I like it."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "The last two weeks have been amazing with you, Tea. I'm pretty happy about the building that we picked out. I think it's in a nice location and I think that it will really flourish here but you know we're going to need to come here for a couple months while everything is getting started right?"

"I know," I say. "I thought that was the point of us house hunting and although we didn't' get a house I do like the apartment."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "This is the happiest I've seen you in weeks you really hate Jay don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know," I say. "I was young and stupid when I married him and it was the biggest mistake of my life. Getting married because you're pregnant is not a good idea."

"I guess we've both learned that lesson," he says, "and no you weren't young and stupid. You thought you were in love and then it changed. IT's not your fault, Teagan. Don't blame yourself because he has an anger problem," he says as we eat some sushi.

"But it IS my fault," I say. "I do everything to upset him and then I pay the price for it. It's my fault."

"Tea, it's no one's fault. That's the problem. Men that do this to women make the women feel like it is their fault but really it's their fault. Tea, do not blame yourself. It is not your fault."

"I just feel like it is," I say as I look down at my plate.

"Tea, look at me, it is never your fault. He's the one with the problem. He has no right to hit you or do what he does to you. You don't deserve it. That's why I want you to move in with me so that I know you're okay. I told you it kills me when I don't know what's going on till the next morning. We need to get you out of there and fast because Jay is a ticking time bomb and I don't want anything serious to happen to you because then I'm going to need to kick his ass and if I kick his ass he's not walking again. He'll be lucky if he ever breathes again. So let's get this figured out now. Where do you want to go when you leave him till everything dies down?"

"I don't know," I say, "but I don't' want to be away from my girls but I'm going to need to send them to my mama for a while. They don't' know her but where else am I going to send them?"

"I don't know and we can house your mama in Tokyo for a while in our apartment that way Jay won't find them because the first place he will look is Florida."

"All right," I say. "This is going to be bad, Joe."

"I know and that's why we're making arrangements now so that when it is bad we'll have a safe place to go. I told you, Tea, I love you and I'm going to do what I need to to protect you and those girls."

"Thanks," I say. "Joe, you're awesome you know that?"

"I'm not awesome, Tea, I just love you."

"I love you too," I say as I lean across the table and kiss his lips softly. "Can we have one more night making love tonight?"

"You don't even have to ask," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips again.

***A/N: What do you think of Teagan and JOe now after their nights in Tokyo? Is Teagan starting to get careless in this affair? Do you find Teagan to be a little on the evil side? And what do you think JOe's dark side consists of? He told Teagan she was going to find out how dark it is. Does that excite anyone? What do you think about Joe and Tea getting an apartment in Tokyo? Do you like the beginning part of their plan for her to leave Jay? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	10. The Power Over Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

On Monday morning a couple days after Joe and I arrived back from Tokyo I walk into Reigns Corporation with a smile on my face. I have a lot to be happy about; Joe and I just had an amazing trip together with lots of sex, our Tokyo deal is in full swing and within the next few months we will be back in Tokyo to get things rolling. Not to mention that it is a beautiful fall day in October in New York City, the sun is shining, the leaves on the trees in the park are slowly falling to the ground as their branches display colors of orange, red and yellow. I chose to walk to work this morning just because it is an unusually beautiful morning as the sun shines brightly in the sky and the clouds are perfect. "Good morning, Teagan," says Tracy as I walk past her.

"Good morning," I say with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Good," she says, "How was Tokyo?"

"Beautiful," I say, "but it was busy."

"I bet," she says with a smile as she steps onto the elevator with me. "So what is Mr. Reigns like? You are the only person in this building that he talks to. What's he like?"

"A person," I say. "I don't know what you want me to tell you," I say as we go up to our floor. "I mean he is a nice guy if that's what you're asking but he's a perfectionist and he likes things to be done right and he's a hard worker."

"Does he talk?"

"Yes," I say, "it would have been a pretty awkward trip if he hadn't talked and he has to talk to communicate what he wants but he is a person like you and me. He's just a private person."

"Oh," she says. "You don't know how lucky you are that he talks to you and he seems to like you."

"It's just business," I say as the elevator doors open.

"I know but yet you're still the only one he talks to and you're the ONLY person he makes sure his meetings with aren't interrupted."

"I don't know," I say as I step off the elevator as she follows me to my desk. I don't understand the fascination with mine and Joe's business relationship. They act like they have never seen a boss talk to an employee. I don't understand it at all but whatever. "Don't you have work to do?" I ask as we stop at my desk and I smile as I see a dozen red roses sitting on my desk.

"Beautiful flowers," she says with a smile. "Who are they from?" she asks. "Your husband?"

"I don't know," I say with a smile as I have a pretty good idea who they're from.

"Here's a card," she says as she pulls it out for me.

"Thank-you," I say as I quickly take the pink envelope with a card inside of it with my name written in the perfect handwriting. I smile as I open it as Tracy lingers near me not giving me the privacy that I would like to read the card. _Good morning, Teagan, I had a fantastic two weeks with you. I can't wait to do it again. I am truly addicted to you. I love you always, Joe._ I smile as I read the card. I don't even remember the last time I got flowers from Jay but it's been a long time.

"Who are they from?" she asks, "can I see the card?"

"They're from a friend," I say as I slip the card into my purse, "and it's private."

"I'm sorry," she says as I take a seat at my desk as I see Joe watching us from his office. "I guess I should get back to work, if you need anything please let me know and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before she walks away. I don't know what that was about but it was weird. Tracy has never said more than hi to me now all of a sudden I'm like royalty to her. I roll my eyes as I look up at Joe and see him on the phone as he gives me a soft smile. I smile back as my phone at my desk rings. "Reigns Corporation, Teagan Richards how can I help you?"

"How can you help me?" I smile as I recognize the deep voice on the other end. "Hmm, you can help me by coming into my office so I can see your sexy little self," he says into the phone in the sexiest voice that makes my stomach go wild with butterflies.

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"Because I wanted to hear your voice," he says into the phone. "I miss hearing it say my name."

"I'm coming," I say with a smile as I hang up my phone and stand up. He already draws the blinds to his office as I make my way over to the door. I don't even bother to knock anymore and just walk in closing the door behind me. "You wanted to see me?" I ask.

"I always want to see you," he says with a smile as he gets up from his desk and walks over to me with his hair slicked back into a bun, wearing black slacks, white button down shirt with a light blue tie. I cannot lie this man is gorgeous. "Good morning, Baby," he says with a soft smile as he takes his large soft hand to the side of my cheek as he strokes it with his thumb as he looks at me with his soft grey eyes. My deep blue eyes meet his eyes as he gives me a soft smile full of desire before he leans in and kisses my lips softly and passionately. I find myself catching my breath as he pulls away. "What did Tracy want?" he asks as he takes my hand interlocking our fingers as he leads me over to the leather couch in his office as he takes a seat before me as I straddle him in my black dress pants, white blouse and black jacket.

"I don't even know. She was just asking me about you. She asked me if you ever talk as if she never heard you talk before and was asking what kind of person you are. Then she wanted to read my card. Thank-you for the flowers by the way, they're very beautiful."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist as my arms find their way around his neck.

"I feel like I'm on celebrity status around here all these women asking me about you."

He lets out a little chuckle and says, "just wait till you're running this place with me and we can finally go public with our relationship. They will want all the details or they'll hate you. I don't know which. I just see a lot of green and I don't mean money."

"I'm not worried about it," I say.

"So how was everything when you got home? He didn't touch you did he?"

"No," I say, "he just kissed me and hugged me but that was about it. He didn't hurt me or anything."

"I wasn't sure because you're wearing long sleeves again so I didn't know."

"Nope no bruises," I say as I remove my arms from around his neck and remove my jacket to expose my arms to show there are no bruises. "Do you need to see anything else?"

"No I believe you," he says with a smile as he takes my hand into his and kisses it softly. "I don't want to have to kick his ass."

"If he had hurt me you know I would tell you right?"

"I don't know you did keep it from me a couple times."

"Before I knew I could trust you," I say, "but I know that I can and I know that you love me."

"Good," he says with a smile. "We have a couple things to discuss some business some pleasure."

"Okay," I say as I go to remove myself from his lap but he stops me by wrapping his arm around my waist. I smile and sit back down again. "I don't want to get you excited or anything."

"I don't mind if you do, I told you my plans for you in this office but I'm far too busy to do that today and you will be also but maybe another day."

I smile and ask, "what were those plans again? I forget."

He lets out another small chuckle, looks me in the eyes with is grey eyes filled with lust and desire. "I'm going to fuck you in every place possible in this office starting with my desk. If you thought Tokyo was amazing you have no idea what all I have planned for you."

"Uh huh," I say with a smile. "You know I like that dirty talk."

"A girl after my own heart," he says with a smile. "A lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets, see this Tea, this is why you were made for me and I was dumb enough to let you go but not this time. I'm not letting you go. I promise you that."

"I'm not walking away," I say with a smile before I lean down and catch his lips with mine as I kiss him with a passion I haven't felt in a long time for any man not even my own husband. Joe has this power over me and I like it.

"Good that brings me to my first point of discussion. Remember our talk in Tokyo about having more kids and how you want more kids and I want more kids?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"I've been thinking about it and I just want to let you know if you're having more kids or another baby it's going to be with me. Not with anyone else."

"Deal," I say with a smile, "but first I should get out of my marriage before we talk about having any babies."

"I know," he says, "but I just wanted to let you know that when that time comes it's going to be with me." I had no idea we were that far in that we were thinking about having kids together but obviously when I made the comment about wanting more I was hoping it would be with him. I'm glad he just confirmed to me that it will be.

"I have no complaints about that," I say with a smile. I love his dominance. There is a difference between being dominant and being abusively dominant. I prefer Joe's dominance over the abusive dominance I deal with almost daily. "You're so dominant, I like that."

"You don't even know the half of it," he says with a smile, "but that will be discussed at a later time." He says with a smile before our lips meet again as we share a soft passionate kiss. I could kiss him all day if time would allow it. I could do a lot with him all day if time would allow it. "All right," he says breaking the kiss "as much as I would like to do this all day and maybe a little more I can't. We have work to do and things to discuss but first I have something for you," he says as he helps me off his lap as he gets up. I follow him over to his desk and watch him as he digs in his drawer for something. He pulls out a bag with some type of box inside. "Here, Tea," he says with a smile as he hands it to me.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. I take the box out of the bag to see that it's an I-phone 6. "An I-phone?" I ask. "Why would you get me an I-phone?"

"Because when I'm not with you I need to make sure you're okay. You told me you can't give me your cell phone number and I can't call your cell phone but that phone is from me to you and it's on my plan. I need to be able to get in touch with you when I'm not with you to make sure you're okay and if Jay ever touches you again you can text me or call me from that phone. That is going to be our way of communication for business and pleasure," he says with a smile. "Don't let him find it."

"I won't," I say. "I'll keep it hidden somewhere he won't find it."

"Good," he says with a smile. "It's all ready for you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says as he takes a seat on his desk chair and puts his foot over his knee as I take a seat on the chair across from him. "I need you for another business/pleasure trip. Dean and I are going to Los Angeles to begin work on Ambreigns and I want you there. I need you to be there. When we went to that business dinner with Dean you really knew what you were talking about and that's what I need. I want you to work with us. Do you think you can make it?"

"When is it?" I ask.

"The 2nd week of November," he says.

"I should be able to make it," I say.

"Wonderful," he says, "You know what I hate about this whole arrangement with you?" he asks out of the blue.

"What?"

"That I can't take you on a proper date so while we're in Los Angeles we're going on a date."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say. "I hate that too but right now we have to handle it like this."

"I understand," he says, "but I like the time we get alone together outside of New York. We have to take 'business trips' more often together," he says with a smile. "Anyway onto my next point of business before I have to go to this sales meeting, are you in the mood to do a little investigative work?"

"Depends," I say, "what am I investigating?"

"Richards," he says, "I was thinking. Jay wants you to jump ship and go to his company but you want to take them down. This is going to work for our advantage. I want you to go over there and act like you're interested and get as much info as you can but Jay should have a flash drive with sales production and clients on it. I want it. Can you get it for me?"

"Wait, you want me to go to my husband's office, act like I give a shit about his failing company and steal a flash drive with his sales production and clients on it?" I ask with a devious smile.

"Yeah," he says. "That's exactly what I want you to do. I want to see who he's doing business with and who he plans to do business with and then I'm going to do what I need to take his clients away and beat him to the punch when it comes to future business deals. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I can."

"Nice," he says with a smile. "If there is any trouble call me right away. Your phone is ready and charged."

"All right," I say as we rise to our feet.

He walks me over to the door and kisses my lips softly as his hand is on the doorknob. "Be careful, Baby."

"I will. I love you," I say before giving him a quick kiss before he opens the door. I walk over to my desk and grab my purse.

After walking two blocks in heals I finally arrive at Jay's office building. I walk into the lobby and over to the receptionist. "Can I help you?" asks the woman sitting behind the desk.

"I'm here to see Jay Richards Jr.," I say with a smile.

"Do you have an appointment with him?" she asks.

"I'm his wife," I say. "I don't need an appointment. Can I go see my husband now?"

"Hold on," she says as she hurries to call up to Jay. "Okay," she says before hanging up the phone. "He's on his way down."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"Teagan," he says cheerily as he approaches me. "What are you doing here?" he asks with a smile as he greets me with a soft kiss.

"I came to talk to you about possibly working here. I wanted to see what you had to offer me."

"I knew you would come around," he says with a smile as he takes my hand as I pull my hand out of his. "Tea," he laughs nervously before he grabs my hand again. "Don't make a scene," he says through gritted teeth but a fake smile on his face. "Let's go up to my office," he says as we make our way to the elevator before we arrive on his private floor that only has his office, his secretary's desk and his father's office. It's not nearly as nice as Joe's office. His secretary glares as me as we walk past and I glare back at her. "So you want to work for me and my dad?" he asks as we walk into his office as he shuts the door.

"Thinking about it," I say as I look around his office not one single picture of myself or the girls.

"How can I persuade you to come here," he asks wrapping his arms around my waist, "because I'm willing to do anything to persuade you to join our team. You want another baby done deal we can do that right now if you want to," he says with a smile. "Whatever you want."

"I don't want a baby," I say trying to break from his grip. "I just want to talk."

"Let's play first," he says with a smile before he presses his lips against mine.

I pull away and say, "Jay, I didn't come here to have a quickie in your office. If you want a quickie ask your secretary to do it for you," I say. "I'm here to discuss business."

"All right," he says as he lets me go. "Take a seat," he says. "And I'm not doing anything with my secretary."

"Okay," I say. "So what can you offer me to jump ship and telling me you'll impregnate me isn't going to work. How much would you pay me?"

"$600 a week," he says.

"You want me to leave Reigns where I make $800 a week for $600 a week. I don't think so." But really Joe pays me with a lot more than money; as bad as it sounds it's true.

"All right, I'll offer you $850 a week."

"I'm listening," I say. "Go on."

He takes a seat on his desk and looks at me with his dark brown eyes. "Are you ovulating, Tea?"

"What? Business, Jay, business."

"All right it was worth a shot. I'd give you your own office, put you in charge of all international affairs from England, Spain, Ireland, China, Japan and more. You would handle all international deals."

"Hmm," I say, "what else?"

"I don't know what else you want me to give you. I think $850 a week, your own office and making you head of international affairs is enough. What do you want?"

"I want in on your business. I want my name up there with yours and your father's," I say.

"NO," he says.

"Then I guess I'm staying with Reigns," I say as I stand up.

"Wait, let me talk to my dad and see what he says. Will you think about it?"

"I can," I say as I start to cough.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I think I need a drink? Can you go get me some water?"

"Water?" he asks. "That's all the way on the second floor. I have some water in my bag."

"No," I say, "I want fresh water in a cup. Please, Jay, I mean if you want me to work for you you're going to need to help me out here," I say as I start coughing, "besides I think I'm catching a cold. You don't want this trust me."

"All right," he says. "I'll get you some water. I'll be right back."

"Okay," I say as I cough again as I watch him walk out of the office shutting the door behind him. What an idiot. I don't know how he became a VP because he sucks at everything he does. I get up from the chair and look to make sure he's gone before I walk around to his side of the desk. I open up the top drawer that's filled with rubber bands, highlighters, pens and pencils. I close it and move down to the next drawer that's filled with sales paperwork. I move over to the other side of the desk and keep an eye on the hallway to make sure he's not coming back. I open the top drawer and smile as I see his flash drives sitting in there. One by one I pick them up to read what they contain. I grab the sales production and clients flash drive and put it into my purse as I hear him coming down the hall. I close the drawer quickly and take a seat starting to cough again as he walks into the office.

"Here you go, Tea," he says as he hands me a cup of water.

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile as I take a sip of water. "So you're going to talk to your dad about what I want and get back to me?"

"Yes," he says.

"Perfect," I say, "I have to get back to work. Thanks for the water."

"You're welcome, but do you really have to leave right now. I haven't seen you for two weeks and I have a lot of making up to do with you so why not do it right now. I have no meetings."

"Because I have work to do, Jay. Maybe later," I say after the last two weeks I have no desire to have sex with anyone but Joe. "Bye, Baby," I say as I give him a quick kiss on the lips. As I turn away he grabs my wrist holding it tightly. "Jay," I say, "that hurts."

"If I find out you're up to something, Teagan, let's just say I will kick your ass from here to California."

"All right," I say as I pull my wrist from his grip. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Baby," he says to me as my hand is on the door knob.

"Bye," I say before I walk out the door. I hold onto my wrist as I make my way back downstairs and out the door.

I walk back the two blocks before I reach my building. I walk in and hurry up to Joe's office. I knock on the door as the blinds are drawn so I don't know if he's in there or not. "Come in," I hear him say through the door.

I smile as I walk in the door and shut it behind me. "I'm back."

"Good," he says with a smile as he stands up. "Did you get it?"

"I got it," I say with a smile as I pull it out of my purse, "but I need to have it back to him ASAP because if I don't he's going to kick my ass."

"He's not going to do shit," he says as I make my way over to his desk. I hand it to him. "Nice," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as he pops it in. He clicks on it and all of Jay's files for sales productions and clients pop up on the screen.

"This is great," he says as he wraps his arm around me. "Everything I need to know is here. I need to download this and then you can take it home and he can mysteriously find it there. There we go," he says as he begins the download. "Tea, you did a great job. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as he turns to face me with desire and lust in his grey eyes. I watch as he picks up his phone and buzzes to Tracy.

"Tracy, hold my calls and no interruptions for at least an hour and cancel my meeting with marketing I'm busy," he says with a smile as he loosens his tie from around his neck before he hangs his phone up. He inches closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as his lips find mine. "You're mine for the next hour," he whispers against my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back passionately, desperately wanting all of him and needing him. He picks me up off the floor, before pushing everything off his desk before he sets me down on the desk. Our lips never breaking and the passion in the air, our kiss breaks long enough for me to slip out of my jacket as he starts to unbutton his shirt one button at a time before he pulls it off quickly. His large hands reach for the top button of my blouse and he starts to unbutton it quickly as I hold my hands on his shoulders. I slip out of it as I sit on his desk in my pants and black lace bra before his lips find mine again kissing me with a need and a want; with desire. He needs me as much as I need him. He is standing between my legs as his hands cup my face as he continues to kiss me softly and passionately. I reach down for his belt and unbuckle it before unbuttoning his pants. I feel him smile against my lips as he says into my mouth, "I'm going to take you on this desk." I pull his pants down quickly. I reach down into his black briefs and take his manhood into my hand as I hear a slight gasp from him. I smile against his lips as I rub him to a full erection, stroking him softly with my hand as I hear his moans as his lips have found their way to my neck, down to my collar bone and around my breasts as I continue to stroke him softly.

"Do you like that?" I ask with a smile.

"You have no idea," he says as his breaths are heavy and his voice full of lust. "Take those pants off," he says with dominance as I feel his hands on my pants as he unbuttons them quickly. He forcefully pulls them off of me exposing my black lace underwear as he lays me back onto his desk. "I'm going to love every minute of this," he says as he pulls my panties off that are drenched already just from his dominating kisses and the dominance in his voice. I help him pull his briefs off as he stands between my legs with his large thick erection touching my inner thigh. He pulls me to the edge of the desk as he lifts my legs up into the air as he spreads my legs with force. He has no idea how hot this is for me and how much I'm going to enjoy it. I feel him teasing me with his erection taking the tip of it up and down my clit, teasing me at my center allowing the tip to go in before taking it out again.

"Just f**k me," I say.

"All right," he says with a smile as I feel him thrust his large erection into me as I gasp out at his sudden entrance. There is nothing gentle about this and there is nothing sweet about it but it's hot. He thrusts himself in and out of me as I cry out in pleasure trying not to scream out at how deep he allows himself to go so that the whole office doesn't hear me. He leans down as he continues his hard thrusts and kisses my lips softly. "Aw, Teagan," he says with pleasure. "Take me. Take all of me. Take it," he says as he thrusts into me harder and faster.

"Give it to me," I cry out as his length goes deeper and harder inside of me. "JOE," I cry out as I feel myself being brought over the edge.

"Don't do it yet," he says. "Hold it back, Tea. Control it," he says as he continues to move. I do my best but his movements bring me so much pleasure I have the need to release myself. I try to control it as much as I can but the deeper her goes the more pleasure it is for me.

"Joe, I need to cum. I can't, Joe, I can't," I say as I feel my body shiver and I can't control myself anymore as I come apart at his deep thrusts and release my hot juices around his erection as I bite the back of my hand so that I don't scream. "Oh my God, Joe," I say trying to catch my breath.

"I'm not done yet," he says with a lustful smile as he continues to move. With one last thrust into me he explodes deep inside of me. "Damn, Tea," he says with pleasure as he continues to release himself inside of me as he leans down catching my lips with his giving me a passionate kiss. He catches his breath before he removes himself from me. He pulls me up off the desk and wraps me up in his arms as we share another passionate kiss. "Tea, I love you," he says against my lips.

"I love you too," I say with a smile. I don't even think he realizes the power he holds over me or the affect he has on me. I know his deepest darkest secrets and I can't help but to smile as they are slowly coming to light.

After an hour of him holding true to his promise of taking me in every spot possible in his office, his chair, the couch, against the door, bent over in front of the bookcase and once more on his desk we finally reach our last climax together before we quickly get dressed and fix ourselves up. "Damn, Joe," I say with a smile as I button my shirt. "That was amazing."

He smiles at me as he buttons his own shirt, "you made my work day a lot better."

"I could say the same," I say with a smile as I put my underwear back on before my pants.

"You have no idea how much more I want to do to you, Teagan, how much fun we're going to have."

"If it's anything like this I can't wait," I say with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I need you so much, Tea. I need to get you away from Jay so that you can be mine."

"Soon, Baby," I say with a smile as I rest my head on his chest. "Soon."

***A/N: What do you think of Tea's new found popularity with the girls at work? What were your thoughts when Joe gave her an I-phone? Was it wrong of him to ask her to steal something from her husband's job? What did you think of Tea's and Jay's interaction at his office? Is Tea's dark side starting to show more and more? What about what took place in JOe's office? Are you seeing his secrets coming to light little by little? What about his dominance over Tea is that healthy for her? What plans do you think he has for them? What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Suspicious

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. tHank-you all so much!***

I am in our bedroom getting ready to go out on a date with Jay per his request; I'm not sure what's going on with him but he's being too nice lately so I am appeasing him and going with him. I'm standing at the mirror putting in a pair of hoop earrings when he comes into the room in a panic. "I can't find it."

"Can't find what, Jay?" I ask.

"My flash drive from the office. I thought it was in my desk at the office but it's not. I need that flash drive before my dad kills me," he says with panic in his voice as he runs his hand through his hair. "That has all of our client information and sales production on it. It also has other stuff on that if it gets into the wrong hands we could be in trouble."

"I don't know what to tell you, Babe," I say, "maybe you should look in your office here at the house. Maybe you brought it home and forgot about it. Did you look there yet?"

"No," he says, "but that's a good idea," he says with a smile as he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," I say, "go check your office downstairs and see if it's there."

"All right," he says before he kisses my cheek softly before he leaves the room. I did plant it in his office and to make it look realistic I stuck it into his hard drive so it actually looks like he was using it at home and forgot about it. I don't know what all is on that drive but Joe was in Heaven with it and has already started the process of taking some of his clients away. I check myself out in the mirror and smile. I love how I look with my blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun, my black strapless dress hugging tightly to my body falling just above my knee and my matching black heels and I complete my look with diamond hoop earrings. It's been a long time since I've been able to wear something like this because it's been a while since Jay has put his hands on me. I'm not complaining because I hate it but it also makes me nervous that he's up to something. I don't know what it is but he is being way too nice and my guard is up. "Tea, you're a genius," he says with a smile as he walks back into the room. "It was there. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile.

"I thought I had it at work but I must have brought it home and forgot all about it. My dad would have killed me if I lost it and the wrong person found it. Tea, there is a lot of stuff on this drive that could get me and my father in a lot of trouble."

"I don't want to hear about it," I say, "because if you tell me about it then I'm an accomplice so stop right there."

"All right," he says as he puts it into his briefcase. "I'm just glad it was here. Are you ready to go, Baby?"

"Yeah," I say with a soft smile. "Where are we going?" I ask as I follow him down the stairs.

"To the Italian restaurant a couple blocks away," he says with a smile. "My favorite place."

"Oh," I say as we reach the front door before he catches me in a soft kiss. There is no passion in it especially not the passion I share with Joe in our kisses. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you," he says with a soft smile as he opens the door for me before we make our way down the stairs and over to his car so we can go get something to eat. There is a fall chill in the air but nothing too cold. I like it.

As we arrive at the restaurant Jay decides to be a gentleman by opening the car door for me before the valet takes our car, hooks his arm in mine, opens the door for me and after we are escorted to our own private table in the restaurant he pulls my chair out for me. He is definitely up to something and it's not just trying to get me to go work for him and his father. There is something deeper; something more. "You're being sweet," I say after he orders us a bottle of wine.

"I'm trying real hard here, Teagan, to be a better husband and to be a better father. I'm really trying to give you a reason to love me again. I know you hate me."

I look down at the table and then back up at him. "I wouldn't say hate but I really dislike how you treat me sometimes."

"I hate the way I treat you. I'm sorry," he says.

"Okay," I say but I'm still not letting my guard down.

"Am I doing better?"

"Yes, Jay," I say looking over the menu. "You're doing better but it has only been a couple weeks. You've done this before. You were on a nice streak and then you beat me up again."

"No more beatings," he says, "I promise. I talked to my dad and he said no about getting your name up there with us."

"Then it looks like I'm staying at Reigns," I say as the waiter brings our wine and then takes our order. I was never going to leave Joe's company anyway because I love him, I love our little moments in his office but most importantly I love the fact that once I divorce Jay my name will be up there with Joe and we will be business partners.

"I figured you would say that," he says, "I tried but my dad said no. He said he will put you in charge of international affairs but that's it."

"It's fine," I say, "I like my job anyway."

"You must you put in a lot of hours and a lot of long days," he says, "You never told me how was your Tokyo trip?"

"It was all right," I say. "It was fun. We found a building and in a few months things are going to start rolling." I leave out the fact that Joe and I got an apartment together in Tokyo and that we're going to be there for a couple months to get everything started.

"Who all went with you?" he asks.

"Just a few people from the office," I say lying to him.

"Was Reigns there?"

"Of course he was there he is the boss don't you go on business trips like that?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked," he says, "So you're going to Los Angeles in a few weeks?"

"Yes," I say, "I have to we're opening a building there and Mr. Reigns was impressed with my knowledge so he wants me there."

"It's kind of funny that it's always you don't you think?" he asks.

"No he just has a lot of faith in me. I told you he is giving me a promotion."

"I bet," he says. "We really need you, Tea and if I could put your name up there with us I would you know that."

"I guess," I say, "so Serenity's birthday is coming up what do you want to do for it?"

"When's her birthday?" he asks.

"October 25," I say, "how do you not know our daughter's birthday?"

"I don't know," he says, "how old is she going to be?"

"6," I say. "Do you even know her middle name?"

"No," he says. "What is it?"

"Hope," I say, "and just so you know Lylah's birthday is January 18, her middle name is Rose and she's going to be 4."

"Okay," he says, "what does Serenity want to do for her birthday?"

"I don't know. She wants to have a party."

"No party," he says, "and I won't even be home that weekend. I'll be in Houston for business. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," I say, "the girls and I will just do something for her birthday."

"Okay," he says. "I'll leave some money for a cake and a gift."

"Okay," I say. "Do you want me to sign your name to the card too?"

"That would be great," he says. "So can we start trying for another one tonight?" he asks.

"What is it with you and wanting another baby?" I ask. "Before you didn't want one and made me have sex with you while you wore a condom or while you pulled out now you're all about having a baby."

"I need a son," he says, "and besides I just want to make another baby with you, Tea and it has nothing to do with you coming to work for us. It's just what I want."

"Honestly we're not in a good place to have a baby and I'm not sure I want one anymore. I feel like I am in a good place in my career that I don't want to have a baby right now," I say as the waiter brings our food.

"Can we at least have sex tonight?" he asks after the waiter walks away.

"Not tonight," I say. "It's that time of the month."

"That never mattered before, Tea, what's going on with you lately? You never want to have sex anymore. You used to have sex with me all the time. You always wanted to have sex but lately you haven't even initiated it. I have needs, Tea and I'm starting to get frustrated waiting for you. I'm about to take it."

"Jay, I'm just too tired lately. I'm sorry. Like you said I'm working a lot of hours and a lot of long days. By the time I get home I just want to see the girls and go to bed. I don't want to do anything."

"You never let that stop you before," he says, "Come on, Tea, tonight please?"

"Not tonight," I say. "I told you my friend is here and I don't want to do it."

"And I said that never stopped you before. I know you, Tea, I know you."

"Well, it's stopping me now," I say as I eat my food as silence falls at the table. I look up to see him looking at me, studying me, making me nervous. I think he may be getting suspicious. Joe and I should definitely tone it down but I am so addicted to him I don't think I can. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says as he looks at me before he starts to eat.

"I want to see my mom," I say out of the blue. "Can I see my family please?"

"Why, Tea? You know your mom hates me and so does your dad. You have all the family you need with me."

"Jay, she's my mom and I love her. Our kids don't even know her. I want to see her."

"NO," he says, "you're not seeing her. She's only going to fill your head with ideas to leave me and like I said I will kill you first if you try to get that wise."

"And you say you're trying to be better for me yet you won't let me see my mom and you're talking about killing me if I try to leave. Why are you like that?"

"Because I want what is mine and you're mine. I don't need anyone giving you ideas to leave me or do something you're going to regret."

"I didn't say anything about leaving you, I just want to see my mom and I want our daughters to meet her. They deserve to know her and have a relationship with her. She is my mom, Jay."

"I don't care. I know what she's going to do and I'm not going to allow it."

"All right," I say. I just want to see my mom and it has nothing to do with giving her the girls till everyone is safe but I want to see her because I haven't seen her for 6 years. I miss her. I only get to talk to her when Jay gives me permission which is once in a while. I just want to see her. We had a close relationship and she was always my best friend. I just miss her and it breaks my heart. The rest of our dinner is done in silence and when we get home we both go to bed without talking to each other.

The next morning before I go to pick the girls up from Jay's mom's house I stop by Joe's house to talk to him. He sent me a text wanting to see me so I made my way to his house. I stand outside his door waiting for him to answer it for me. I smile when I see him open the door in just a pair of sweatpants and his hair pulled up into a low ponytail. My eyes drawn to his perfect abs and his firm chest, I just want him to take me inside and make love to me. "Good morning, Beautiful," he says with a soft welcoming smile.

"Good morning," I say with a smile.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stay out there all morning?"

"I'm coming in," I say, "I can't stay long I have to pick Serenity and Lylah up from Jay's mom's house. They spent the night there because Jay wanted to have a date night," I say as I walk in.

"How did that go?" he asks closing the door behind us.

"It sucked," I say. "I think he's getting suspicious. He was asking about Tokyo and L.A. he thought it was funny that I'm always going on a business trip."

"Because you're my right hand man," he says with a soft smile before he takes me in his arms and gives me a passionate kiss as I feel his arms wrap around me tightly pulling me closer to his warm body as I rub his back with my hands as we continue our passionate kiss.

"Dad," says Sydney causing us to break the kiss.

"Sydney," he says as we break apart but he keeps his arm wrapped around my waist and me close to him. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up," she says standing in front of us with her dark hair hanging down to the middle of her back in her pink pajamas. She looks so much like Joe. "Can I get some breakfast?"

"Sure," he says, "Tea, do you want anything?"

"No thank-you," I say.

"I'm going to get you a cup of coffee," he says with a smile. "Have a seat on the couch in the living room. I'll be right in as soon as I give Sydney some breakfast."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Good morning, Sydney."

"Good morning," she says with a smile. "Are Serenity and Lylah coming to play today?"

"Not today. They are with their Grammy right now, I'm about to pick them up and then we're going home."

"Oh," she says, "when can we play together again?"

"I don't know," I say, "I'll talk to your dad and set something up okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile before she goes into the kitchen with Joe while I go to the living room and take a seat on the couch to wait for him. I smile as I look around his living room not one thing is out of place but you can tell that his daughter lives there as some of her toys are out in the living room. It looks like they had a Disney movie night last night as Tangled, Cinderella and Frozen are sitting by the TV. I smile as I look around at all the pictures he has of Sydney in the house.

"I'm sorry," he says as he comes in with two cups of coffee. "I thought she would sleep a little later this morning because we had a late night watching Disney movies. It was our Daddy daughter date night and that's what she wanted to do. You know any time you and the girls want to come over and have a movie night with us you're more than welcome to. The girls can have a sleep over," he says with a smile, "and we can have a sleep over," he says as he hands me my cup of coffee.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as he sits down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"So you think, Jay is getting suspicious?"

"Yes," I say as I take a sip of coffee.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he called me out on not giving him sex when he wanted it. I told him it was that time of the month and he said it never stopped me before and I used to have sex all the time."

"Well," he says with a small chuckle, "you do like to have a lot of sex, Tea. I could see how that would be suspicious if you all of a sudden stopped but I prefer you not have sex with him anyway. I prefer that you save it all for me and allow me the pleasure to bring you to an orgasm," he says so sexy that it makes me want to have sex with him right now. "But I understand for now he's your husband and you are entitled to satisfy his needs and he should be satisfying yours but like I said I prefer to be the person to do that."

"I know," I say with a smile. "And he's pushing hard to have another baby. He didn't want a baby before until now."

"Because he's trying to trap you," he says. "He thinks if you get pregnant by him that it will make you quit. He doesn't want you working for me. He knows the right way to go about things."

"I guess," I say. "He's just a jerk. I just want to get out."

"And we're working on that," he says as his fingertips run up and down my bare arm as I place my hand on his thigh. "I want to have you out of there by the time we come back from L.A. My lawyer is drawing up divorce papers for you but I just feel like the girls should be with my parents instead of your mom because I know that's the first place he is going to look for them."

"Unless they go to Tokyo," I say. "Why would he even think about looking in Tokyo."

"Good point," he says.

"But he won't even let me see my mom. I really want to see her, Joe. I haven't seen her in years. I can barely talk to her and I just miss her. I want her to be in my life so badly and I want her to be a part of my kids' lives."

"I don't understand why he won't let you see her?"

"Because she doesn't like him and he knows that. He doesn't want her to influence me to leave him."

"He's a prick," he says. "Do you know what kind of stuff he's into? That drive is enough to put him in jail and I will use it against him once I know you're safe. I am going to send it all to the police."

"Yeah he was talking about that. He was saying that if it gets in the wrong hands that he could get in a lot of trouble. What's on it?"

"Hello," he says with a smile, "wrong hands!" He says it proudly making me smile. "Let's just say some of his clients are in for a lot more than what his business is offering if you know what I mean."

"What?" I ask thinking the worst.

"How long has your husband been into drugs?"

"He's not," I say, "not that I know of."

"Well, he's been selling them to clients; him and his father. He is a drug lord. They are running a drug cartel with some pretty powerful people. It's really interesting and I'm surprised that you and the girls haven't been put in harm's way yet because some of his clients are downright dangerous. I don't want to get into too much detail but your husband is a drug lord."

"Damn," I say. "I have never seen him with drugs."

"Good he's smart and doesn't take them into his house. That's a smart choice. That's why your husband was pissing his pants looking for that drive because that's enough to get him some nice jail time. I mean he has some legit clients that I'm working on taking away but he has some shady ones too."

I don't even know what to say. I have no words learning this fact about my husband. The worst part is while he's doing this he's putting not only me but our kids in danger. If he pisses off the wrong person through this it could backfire on the innocent ones. "Joe," I say. "Get me out. Please."

"I will, Baby," he says as he holds me tighter. "Don't be scared, Tea," he says putting his coffee down on the table. "I'm going to protect you and the girls believe me. I will NEVER let anyone hurt you. I promise. You don't have to be scared with me. Start packing the girls' stuff little by little and yours so he doesn't notice. Get in touch with your mom and set that up. Get the girls passports and as soon as we can I'll have them on my private plane on their way to Tokyo then it's you and me. Then we're on our way to Tokyo."

"Okay," I say as he wraps me up in his arms making me feel safe. That's the only place I feel safe anymore in his arms. His soft lips kiss the top of my head as I am resting it on his firm chest and rubbing his chest with my hand. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Baby," he says softly as he holds me tighter as Sydney comes into the living room with us. "Hey, Syd," he says with a smile as he loosens his embrace on me but keeps me in his grasp. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," she says taking a seat on the chair.

"Well, whatever you want to do is up to you," he says making me smile. "Today is your day and it's all about what you want."

"You're such a good dad," I say with a smile as I keep my head on his chest.

"Thank-you," he says.

"Can we go to Times Square and do some shopping or go to the park?"

"Whatever you want," he says with a smile.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "By the way, Dad, I like Teagan a lot. Can she come with us?"

"Not today," I say.

"Okay," she says as she stands up. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be back."

"Okay," he says with a smile as she walks out of the living room. "So you think I'm a good dad?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "You spend so much time with her and you are interested in what she wants to do. You're amazing with her. I love to see you with her. Jay is such an ass to our kids it's not even funny. Serenity hates him and Lylah is getting to that point. She's so young she doesn't understand it yet but Serenity if looks could kill I'm pretty sure Jay would be dead sometimes with the looks she gives him. She's getting strong willed and that scares me because I'm scared he might hit her not that I would ever allow him to but what if there is that small chance that he does?"

"He better not," he says.

"I know," I say. "And her birthday is coming up in two weeks. He didn't even know that. Do you know when Sydney's birthday is?"

"Yeah," he says, "March 21. I remember the day well. What are you doing for Serenity's birthday?"

"I don't know," I say, "Jay is giving me money to get a cake and buy her a present. He won't be home. He's going to Houston on a business trip."

"Unreal," says Joe. "I'll do something for her birthday."

"You don't have to do that," I say, "I can just have a small party with her and Lylah."

"No," he says, "I'll do something for her. It's okay. She's going to be 6 she deserves a fun day."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "You are too amazing for words."

"I just love you and those girls," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "But I really love you. It won't be long till you're mine and I am counting down the days till we can start our life together like we should have 8 years ago."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I take his large hand into mine and interlock our fingers and smile. I love my moments with him whether it is making love all night long, having a hot steamy sex session in his office, just talking to each other and being in his arms. I just love being with him. A few minutes pass and I know it's getting late and I have to pick up the girls. "I have to go get the girls."

"All right," he says sadly. "It's going to be a long time till Monday."

"I know," I say with a smile. "But look at what we have to look forward to. Maybe we could have some fun on Monday in your office?"

"Maybe," he says with a smile. "Can you do something for me?" He asks as he rubs his thumb over my hand.

"Sure," I say. "Do I need to go to Jay's office again?"

"No," he says, "I wouldn't do that to you again. It's too dangerous. And my job is to keep you safe. I want you to wear something for me on Monday so that I can look up and see how hot you are at your desk."

"What?" I ask.

"I want you to wear that black skirt with no nylons, just your bare sexy legs, black heels, a white blouse and keep the top button unbuttoned to show me a little cleavage," he says. "Can you do that for me?"

"I can," I say with a smile.

"Good," he says as I feel his breath on my ear, "you look so sexy in it and it makes me want to do some more naughty things to you in that office," he whispers causing me to get goosebumps. "Oh, Teagan, you have no idea."

"I bet," I say with a smile. "You have no idea about me," I say with a smile. "As much as I don't want to, I have to go. I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," he says giving me one last passionate kiss before we get up from the couch, stopping randomly to kiss each other passionately. "If we keep this up," he says, "I'm going to need to take you upstairs for a little bit," he says against my lips as my back is up against the door.

"As amazing as that sounds," I say, "I really have to get the girls."

"I know and Sydney wants to go to Times Square. Be careful, Tea, I love you."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss his lips again before he opens the door for me. I just don't know what it is about Mr. Reigns but I cannot get enough of him. I find myself wanting more and more of Joe every time we're together. Even if my husband is getting suspicious that's not stopping me from doing whatever Joe wants whenever he wants to do it.

***A/N: Why do you think Jay is being so nice to Teagan? Do you believe he is starting to get suspicious? What about him not knowing anything about his kids as far as names and birthdays go? What about him not allowing her to see her mom? What do you think about what Joe found out about Jay's business ventures? What do you think of JOe's and Teagan's plan for when she leaves Jay? Is Tokyo a smart place to go? What did you think about Joe standing up about doing something for Serenity's birthday? What do you think of Tea's will to please Joe whenever and however he wants? PLease review and thank-you for reading! **


	12. Remind Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

A couple weeks later the girls and I arrive at Joe's house because he planned some birthday fun for Serenity. I knock on the door and wait for him to answer it as Serenity has a big smile on her face. She has been excited to see Joe for a while with the current situation she doesn't get to see him as much as she would like. I smile as Joe opens the door looking sexy as all hell. He constantly drives me nuts with how sexy he is. I smile as I see him wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight blue shirt showing off his muscles and his abs while he has his hair pulled up into a low bun. "Hey," he says to me with a smile as he looks down at the girls and smiles at them. "Hello, Ladies," he says with a smile.

"JOE!" says Serenity with so much excitement in her voice as he scoops her up in his arms. "Today is my birthday!"

"Is it really your birthday?" he asks with a smile as he holds her in his arms before he greets me with a soft kiss on the lips as he takes Lylah's hand and we walk into his apartment. "I wish I had known because I would have done this for you," he says with a smile as we walk into the living room that is decorated with Cinderella decorations, a few presents laying on the coffee table. "Happy Birthday, Serenity," he says with a smile as he kisses her cheek before she wiggles out of his arms to look around the living room as Lylah runs with her.

"Thank-you, Joe," she says with a big smile on her face showing her first missing tooth that she lost the night before. "I love it."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as he wraps his arm around my waist as I lean into him. I can do nothing but smile at his efforts to give Serenity the birthday she deserves something her dad could care less about. "How old are you, Serenity?"

"6!" she says proudly. "Can I open my presents?" she asks with a smile.

"Wait for Sydney," he says, "she's moving a little slow this morning. She just woke up an hour ago. She's getting herself together."

"Okay," she says as she admires the gifts on the table for her as Lylah walks with her.

"You are awesome you know that right?" I say with a smile as I look up at him in his grey eyes.

"Thank-you," he says with a soft smile before his lips meet mine. "When does Jay come home?"

"Next week," I say with a smile. "I have some of their stuff in my car that I packed up last night."

"Wonderful," he says, "what about you? Did you pack some of your stuff?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as I wrap my arm around his waist.

"Even more wonderful," he says. "So are you staying here with me this week?"

"I don't' know. I was hoping to."

"I want you to," he says with a soft smile. "I miss when I'm not with you, Tea and right now Jay doing his thing so I'm going to take this time to get in some time with you that doesn't involve getting naked in my office for a quickie not that that doesn't make my work day better BUT you know what I mean."

"I do," I say with a smile as Sydney makes her way into the living room. "Good morning, Sydney."

"Teagan!" she says with a smile as he comes over to give me a hug. I remove my hands from Joe's waist and hug her back. I feel Joe's eyes on me and I look up to see him smiling down at me. "Is Serenity and Lylah spending the night tonight?"

"Probably," I say with a smile. "How is school going?"

"Good," she says with a smile.

"Hi, Sydney," says Serenity with a smile as she hugs her.

"Hi," she says as Lylah comes over to give her a hug also. "Happy Birthday, Serenity."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "Do you want to help me open my presents?"

"Sure," says Sydney with a smile as Lylah clings to her as they make their way over to the table with the presents.

"They love Sydney," I say as I wrap my arm around Joe's waist again as his arm finds its way around my waist.

"That's a good thing," he says with a smile, "because some day they are going to be a family; we're going to be a family," he says making me smile for our future together. I'm looking forward to it I just need to get away from Jay.

"Can I open my presents now, Joe?" asks Serenity as she looks at him with her dark brown eyes. "Please?"

"Go ahead," he says softly. "But there is one present for Lylah too. I know it's not her birthday but I wanted to get her something so she doesn't feel left out. Hers is in the Tinker Bell bag."

"You know who Tinker Bell is?" I ask with a smile as I place my hand into his back pocket and softly squeeze his butt cheek.

"Careful, Tea," he says with a smile. "You know what you do to me. I want to save all that for later tonight."

"I just had to," I say as I do it again. "It's just so tempting."

"I bet," he says with a smile. "And yes I know who Tinker Bell is, Sydney loved TinkerBell when she was in preschool. She always ran around the house in her little Tinker Bell costume and would throw pixie dust around the living room. WE had a lot of fun times when she was little. I watched Tinker Bell movies a thousand times over and over. Go ahead and open your presents, Serenity."

"Okay," she says as she hands Lylah her present before she starts to open her own presents. "Mommy, Look!" she says with excitement. "A Cinderella doll!" She hugs it tightly before she goes on to open more of her presents as Lylah brings her bag over to me.

"Go ahead," I say as I get down to her level. "You can open it."

"No, Mommy," she says. "You open it."

"But it's for you," I say as I look into her bluish grey eyes. "We'll open it together," I say with a smile. She won't have any part in helping me open it and I'm not sure why. "Oooh look at this," I say with a smile as I pull out a Tinker Bell dress. "Your very own Tinker Bell dress," I say as I hand it to her. She looks at it and starts to put it on. "And look shoes to match and a wand," I say with a smile as I hand them to her. "You look so cute!" I say with a smile. "what do you say to Joe?"

She walks over to Joe and tugs at his jeans. "Thank-you, Joe," she says as he looks down at her.

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as he picks her up and I stand up and wrap my arm around his waist again as he does the same to me.

"MOMMY! LOOOK! A CINDERELLA DRESS AND A CROWN AND A WAND AND SHOES!" yells Serenity with excitement. She has been asking for a Cinderella dress for months now. I was going to take her to the store to pick one out but Joe beat me to it. It amazes me that the man that isn't their father knows more about my daughters than their actual father does. No way would Jay ever know that Lylah was into Tinker Bell and Serenity is into Cinderella all the more reason I love Joe. "Thank-you, Joe! Thank-you," she says as she runs over to him and wraps her arms around him. "I love you!"

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "Every little girl deserves to be a princess on their birthday," he says.

"You made her whole day," I say with a smile as Serenity puts her Cinderella dress on.

"That was my intention," he says with a soft smile as he kisses my lips softly. "I told you I love these girls and I will do anything for them. I'll do anything for you if you just let me, Tea. You all deserve better than what you're getting. It breaks my heart because they don't' know what it is like to have a father that loves them and cares about them. I'm willing to be that guy if you give me that chance."

"Thank-you, Baby," I say with tears in my eyes. Joe is so sweet and the love he has for my daughters is unreal. The love they have for them is greater than they have for their own father.

"Don't cry, Mommy," says Lylah with a smile as she reaches over and wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Yes, Tea," says Joe as he takes his thumb and wipes the tears forming in my eyes. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it," I say with a smile. "They are just happy tears nothing sad."

"You're not sad, Mommy?" asks Lylah as she plays with the end of her wand while Joe still holds her in his arms.

"NO," I say, "I'm not sad. I'm happy; Joe makes me happy."

"Me too," she says with a big smile. "I love you, Joe," she says before she kisses his forehead with her tiny lips.

"I love you too," he says with a smile before he kisses her cheek. "And I love you, Tea," he says with a smile before we share a soft kiss. For the first time in 6 years I am starting to know what having a real family feels like.

Joe does not disappoint Serenity for her special day. He goes above and beyond to make it the most special day for her. He takes us to Central Park where we have a picnic lunch together in the cool autumn weather, followed by playing on the playground which the girls absolutely love as we watch them interact and have fun. They all act like sisters. Once we are done with the playground Joe takes us ice-skating which is Lylah's and Serenity's first time. He is so good with them as he helps Serenity ice-skate as I help Lylah. I never saw Joe as an ice-skating type of guy but I assume by Sydney's ice-skating skills that she takes lessons and he has gone many times with her. It is the most fun I've had in a long time. It's the most fun my girls have had in a long time. He follows ice-skating up by taking us to Toys R Us in Times Square where he gives Serenity the choice to pick out one more toy that she really wants no matter what it is. My heart melts at his sweetness. She picks out a Cinderella bike and while I think it's too much Joe allows her to get it even though it can never come to our house where Jay could see it.

We finish the day up by having dinner at one of Serenity's favorite restaurants where Joe has the most amazing birthday cake delivered to her after we have dinner. Serenity's eyes grow bigger when she sees the Cinderella castle cake making its way to the table. A smile comes onto her face as she sees all the Disney princesses gathered around the castle and a number 6 candle burning. "Happy Birthday, Serenity," says Joe with a smile as he holds my hand at the table. We sing happy birthday to her and before she blows out the candle Joe says, "make a wish!"

"Okay," she says as she looks at us, closes her eyes and blows out the candle. I am in shock over all that he has done for her birthday. He is too sweet and I realize that is the kind of man my children deserve to have as a father as well as in their lives. Jay is a joke. He couldn't even be in town for our daughter's birthday, hell he didn't' even know it was her birthday. He didn't call her or anything to wish her a happy birthday but Joe sat here and did all this for a child that's not even his. It just melts my heart and makes me fall more in love with him.

Later that night after we get back to Joe's house he puts a movie on for the kids and takes me upstairs to his bedroom so we can get some time alone while they watch a movie. He shuts the door behind us and locks it before he takes my hand leading me over to his large bed. He takes a seat on the bed as I straddle him. "I've wanted to do this all day," he says with his sexy smile and his beautiful full lips. He wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck as his lips find mine as we share a passionate kiss.

"You did such an amazing job for Serenity's birthday today. Thank-you so much," I whisper against his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispers back before his tongue enters my mouth again and our tongues twisting passionately as the passion between us builds up. I feel his large hands make their way up my shirt and I moan softly as they find my breasts as he squeezes them softly through my bra. "I need you Tea," he says as he lifts my shirt off over my head and tosses it to the floor as his hands take control of my body. His large hands all over my ribs and all over my stomach as we share another passionate kiss before there is a knock on the door.

"Mommy," says Serenity as we break our kiss.

"Yes, Baby?" I ask as Joe continues to possess my body with his hands.

"My chest hurts. I need my breather thing," she says.

"Your inhaler?" I ask as Joe softly kisses the top of my breasts.

"Yes, Mommy. I can't breathe. I can breathe but it hurts."

"All right," I say, "Sorry, Joe," I say as I get off his lap.

"It's okay," he says with a smile, "I'll wait for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I feel his hand slap me on the ass as I look at him with a smile. "That's how we're going to play it tonight?" I ask as I get into my purse.

"However you want," he says with a smile.

"Shit," I say as I dig in my purse. "It's not in here. I think I left it at home," I say. "I have to run home to get her inhaler," I say as I pick my shirt up off the floor to put it on. "Can you keep an eye on them?"

"Sure," he says with a smile. "They'll be okay go home and do what you need to do."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I grab my purse. "I'll be back soon and we'll pick up where we left off I promise."

"All right," he says with a smile before I press my lips against his. "Hurry back you have me in another situation," he says pointing to his jeans. "I need you to fix that."

"I will when I get back," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips again before I open the bedroom door as he walks out behind me and follows me down the stairs. I tell the girls that I'm running home real quick to get Serenity's inhaler and I'll be back. They are really interested in the movie so they are not even worried about me leaving them alone with Joe. I smile as Joe takes a seat on the couch with them to watch the movie before I walk out the front door.

Panic sets in as I open the front door to see my living room light on. I was sure I turned it off before I left this morning. I walk upstairs to my room to get Serenity's inhaler and then make my way down the stairs. I walk into the living room to turn off the light as I'm startled by a voice from the couch. "Where were you?" asks Jay as he gets up from the couch.

"I was out," I say, "I'm getting ready to leave again. Why aren't you in Houston?"

"Teagan," he says, "where were you?"

"With a friend," I say, "I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere. Where are the girls?" He asks as he grabs me by the arm. "Where are my kids?"

"They're with my friend. I have to get back to them. Serenity is about to have an asthma attack," I say. "Let go, Jay. You're hurting me."

"I thought I told you not to go anywhere and now you're out with my kids at God knows where. I told you, Teagan, didn't I tell you?" he asks.

"Yes," I say as I try to free myself from his grasp. "Let me go, Jay it hurts please let me go. And why aren't you in Houston? I thought you were in Houston."

"It's my daughter's birthday. I wanted to be here for her birthday and you're nowhere to be found and my trip fell through. I came back here and find the house empty. You know the rules, Teagan. I want my kids back."

"They're at a friend's house," I say. "They are having fun." I manage to get out of his grasp and start to walk away. "I have to go."

He grabs me by the back of my hair and wraps his arm around my throat. "You're not going anywhere, Teagan," he says as he tightens his grip on my throat as I feel myself losing the need to breath. "I told you not to leave this house, Teagan but you didn't listen. Now you're making me do this to you," he says as he lets go of my throat as I fall to the floor trying to catch my breath as I hold onto my throat. I look up as he rolls the sleeves to his shirt up to his elbows. "I'm sorry about this, Teagan, but you're never going to learn are you?" he asks as he balls up his fist. "I told you not to leave but you just don't' listen. I don't know what's gotten into you but you aren't going to disrespect me like this!" he says as his fist connects to my left eye as I cry out from his hit. "You're MY wife, when I tell you not to do something you're going to listen to me," he says before his fist meets my lip. I grab onto it as I feel the blood trickling. "You make me do this to you, Teagan. You make me do this to you," he says as his foot rises up to kick me before I grab it catching him by surprise. "Get off of me," he shakes his foot as I hold it in my grasp. He leans down to pull my hair so I let go as his dark brown eyes look into my blue eyes. I see the anger on his face and I let go of his foot. "That's what I thought," he says. "Just listen to me baby," he says. "That's all you have to do," he says as he lets go of my hair. "Go get the girls and get back here." I wipe the blood from my lip and stand up. "And if you try not to come back, Tea I will hunt you down and kill you and take the girls from you. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I say as he stands in front of me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he says as he brushes a piece of hair out of my face. "You make me do this to you all the time. I'm sorry." I feel nothing but anger inside of me. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and see the red forming in the whites of his eyes. I spit in his face as he lets me go and I kick him in the stomach as he falls to the ground.

"Fuck you," I say as I grab my keys and Serenity's inhaler and run out the door. I get into the car as I see him come outside to chase me down. I start the car as he starts to bang on the window and pull away causing him to fall to the ground. Tears fall from my eyes and my hands shake as I drive back to Joe's hoping Jay is not following behind me. I'm not going home tonight because after that last escapade he's going to kill me.

I get back to Joe's house and walk in the door. "Teagan," says Joe as he looks at my face causing the girls to look at me.

"Mommy," says Serenity, "what happened?"

"Nothing," I say, "I have your inhaler."

"She's all right," says Joe, "I tried to call you. She went into an asthma attack so I took her in the bathroom ran the hot water and let the steam clear out her chest. I didn't know what else to do."

"That was perfect," I say as my voice trembles. "But just in case it happens again I have her inhaler. Are they asleep?"

"Ly and Syd are," he says as he gets up from the couch. "Serenity wanted to wait for you."

"Oh," I say, "Serenity, it's late. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

"I'm all right," I say. "It's time to go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay," she says, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Serenity," I say as I kiss her cheek softly and give her a hug. "Goodnight, Baby Girl."

"Goodnight," she says as she lays down with Sydney and Lylah. I watch as her eyes close.

"What happened to you?" he asks as we walk into the kitchen so I can clean up my mouth. "Did that asshole do this to you?"

"Yes," I say as he gets me some ice from the freezer. "He was home when I got there. He was upset because the girls and I weren't there. I thought he was in Houston but he's not. He's at home. He tried to kill me."

"Damn it," he says and I can see the anger on his face as his chest starts to heave up and down. I have never seen this side of him before. "I'm going to kill him," he says as I put the ice on my eye. "I'm going to kill him," he says.

"Joe," I say, "calm down. Don't do anything. Not now anyway. Don't go after him. He's on something tonight. I saw it in his eyes DO NOT go after him please. I don't' want you to get hurt please don't go after him."

"And why shouldn't I?" he asks. "Look what he did to you," he says as he moves closer to me and takes his thumb over my eye. "He did this to you," he says as I feel his thumb stroke my forming bruise softly.

"I love you, Joe, don't go after him. I don't want him to do something stupid and I lose you. Please don't go after him all right?" I ask trying to calm him down. I know he's ready to kill but I am not going to let him go after Jay when he's under the influence. Jay may do something crazy and I will never be able to live with myself if something happens to Joe because of me.

"Am I supposed to just sit back and let this be okay?" he asks as his voice breaks. "Tea, you don't deserve this," he says. "Let me get him. Please."

"No, Joe," I say. "I will never be able to live with myself if something happens to you. I love you too much. Please, Baby understand that. You'll get your time but right now is not the time."

"Okay," he says, "but pretty boy has one nice ass whooping coming his way."

"I don't doubt that," I say with a soft smile. "And I can't wait for that day but tonight is not that night. I want to be with you tonight. Please make love to me tonight, Joe so I can remember what it feels like to be loved," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Please, Baby," I say as his grey eyes soften and a smile forms on his face as I feel his arms wrap around my waist. "I love you, Baby. Show me that you love me and help me remember what it feels like to be loved."

"I love you too," he says as he kisses me with so much passion it nearly takes my breath away. "I'll make love to you all night long, Baby," he says against my lips as he gives me another soft passionate kiss as he picks me up from the floor. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me up to his bedroom. He shuts the door behind us as our lips never break apart as I have loosened the bun in his hair freeing his gorgeous soft black hair as I run my fingers through it. He lays me down on his bed gently covering my body with his as the passion between us grows stronger. His full lips take possession of my neck as he softly kisses it and nibbles on it softly making his way to my collar bone where he softly kisses and nibbles it. He straddles me as he removes his shirt from his body exposing his sexy soft abs as I take my hands over them before I grab him by the shoulders causing him to lower himself to cover my body with his as we share another passionate kiss that leaves me breathless as he breaks it. I sit up and pull my shirt off and toss it to the floor before our lips are together and our tongues intertwined again. "Tea," he breathes into my mouth. "I am going to make love to you now," he says as we break apart as we quickly strip out of our jeans as the energy and passion drawing our bodies together. His erection freed and between my legs as he lays me back on his bed. My hands on his broad shoulders as his lips possess mine as he lowers his body onto mine and sinks into me causing me to moan against his lips at his entrance. He fits perfectly inside of me. His hips begin to move slowly and passionately as our lips never part. I take my nails up and down his back softly as I pick up with his rhythm. The heat between us growing stronger as his movements pick up. His groans audible in my ear as I take my lips over his neck and sink my teeth into his flesh sucking on it softly as he passionately makes love to me as his lips find my neck and I feel his full lips laying soft kisses on it and feel his teeth gently nibble my neck as I moan out in pleasure as our movement grow stronger, more intense and the passion building between us. "Teagan," he whispers into my ear. "I want to make you mine. I want to make you mine forever. No one will ever love you the way I love you."

"I want to be yours," I whisper back through my cries of pleasure. "I love you, Joe. I love you so much."

"Teagan, you have no idea," he says, "what I'm all about but you'll learn," he says as his lips find mine. Moans of pleasure against his lips as he sinks deeper into me. I feel the ecstasy of his movements, I feel myself start to shiver and feel my body convulse as my orgasm builds inside of me. I can't control it or hold it back anymore as my toes curl into the bed mattress, my nails into his back and my teeth into his flesh I feel myself fall apart at his movements as I find my climax as I let it go around his erection. "Teagan," he says with so much pleasure as his movements increase. "TEAGAN!" he says through a moan of pleasure as I feel him fire his release deep inside of me as his body convulses, his breaths heavy as he continues to fire his cum into me. He collapses his body on mine as we just hold each other catching our breath. I don't know what this man is all about but I'm dying to find out if it has anything to do with the sex we just had as I hold him in my arms running my fingers through his hair as I feel his soft lips on my neck again. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," I whisper. "You made me remember."

"And I hope you never forget," he says as his lips find mine and we share a passionate kiss. This is where we stay all night as we fall asleep together never parting and just holding onto each other. I could have nights like this forever with him and I want to so badly.

The next morning after Joe and I take a shower together enjoying another love making session before he cooks us all breakfasts I leave Serenity and Lylah with him while I go to talk to the ONE person that I know will understand me; Jay's mother Jessica. She was once in the same position as me and I want to know how she managed to get out with her life. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer. "Teagan," she says with a soft smile as I keep my sunglasses on my eye so she doesn't see what her son did to me. "I'm surprised to see you. Where are Serenity and Lylah?"

"They're with a friend. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure," she says, "come in."

"Thank-you," I say with a soft smile as I walk into her house. Jessica is the only person from Jay's family that I like because she's not screwed up like the rest of them.

I remove my sunglasses exposing the black and blue eye Jay gave me. Tears fill Jessica's eyes as she takes her hand over my bruised eye. "Teagan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. How long has this been going on?"

"6 years," I say with tears in my eyes. "6 years."

"I'm sorry," she says as she wraps her arms around me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I say, "I know that his dad used to do the same thing to you didn't he?"

"All the time," she says. "All the time."

"How did you get out? How did you get out without him killing you?"

"It was hard, Teagan," she says as we sit down at the kitchen table. "But I had to do it. I couldn't sit and let Jay watch his father beat me up every day. I didn't want him to be exposed to it. I didn't' want him to think it was okay. I had to leave for the best interest of my son but his father made it hard for me. I had to go through so many obstacles. I had to go through so much to get out. I had to get restraining orders, PFA's and a really good attorney to get me out. Jay Sr. is not allowed anywhere near me and if he violates that he will go to jail. It took a lot of strength and courage to do it. I took it for so long I started to feel worthless and felt like that was all I deserved. It tore me down. I felt so alone with no one to talk to. I literally had no one to talk to. Jay took me away from my family and my friends. He sheltered me, he made rules for me and if I broke them I got a beating. It was the worst thing I had ever endured but I got comfortable with it. I thought it was okay but it wasn't. It is NEVER okay. I took Jay jr. and left Jay sr. He threatened to kill me and threatened to beat me up. He threatened to take Jay from me. He threatened me with everything. He tried to kill me once but I had him arrested on the spot and then he was no longer allowed to contact me or come near me again. It's not easy, Teagan, but you have to do what's best for your kids. Jay may never tell you this but the day came that Jay Sr. started to kick him around. That's when it was too much. He could do whatever he wanted to me but touching our son was another thing. Don't let those little girls see what goes on with you and Jay. Don't let them know it's okay for a man to hit a woman because they will grow up to think it's okay for a man to beat them around. Get out while you can, Teagan. It will only get worse. Letting go and leaving is the hardest thing you'll ever do BUT in the end it is the best thing you could do."

"But what if he kills me?"

"He won't kill you. He won't do anything to you. He will threaten you but he will never kill you. Teagan, do you love your daughters?"

"With everything inside of me," I say.

"Then get out now. Take them and go. Don't look back. Get out and never go back. Give them the life they deserve and live the life you deserve. Jay is like his father because of me. I waited too long to get him out don't do the same for the girls. Jay was 10 by the time I finally got the courage to leave and by that time his father had already made an impression on him. I'm not standing up for my son in any way but he is his father's product. His father ruined him. Don't let him ruin your little girls. Break the cycle and leave, Teagan. If you wait too long it's only going to get worse. I almost had to die before I realized it was time to go. Do NOT be like me. Serenity and Lylah are little yet, they don't know but they're getting older and they will please go," she says. "Teagan, I love you and I love those girls and it breaks my heart to see what Jay did to you. I'm sorry but you need to leave him. Do it now, Teagan. It will take courage and it will take strength but you need to do it. Be strong for your daughters. Please."

"I'm going to get out," I say, "but I'm scared."

"You can't be scared if you are scared you'll never leave. Get out and get a restraining order and a PFA filed."

"Okay," I say with a soft smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says, "and I'm sorry that he did that to you. I'm so sorry, Teagan. You don't deserve that; no one deserves that. Take those girls and leave!"

***A/N: What do you think about Joe's relationship with the kids? And what did you think about the birthday party he gave Serenity? Do you feel it's okay for the girls to tell JOe they love him? What are your thoughts on Jay not being in Houston? Did Tea surprise you when she fought back? What do you think will happen now will she go back or will she leave or will she stick with Joe's plan and move slow about it? What did you think about Tea talking Joe out of going after Jay? Do you feel him showing her and reminding her what it is like to be loved was more important than him going after Jay? What do you think of Jay's Mom and her advice for Teagan? Also Joe said, that Teagan has no idea what he's about.. what do you think that means? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Something's Not Right

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

Teagan, Dean and I are in Los Angeles for the week trying to find office space so we can begin our work and progress on Ambreigns. It is a new business adventure for me but it looks like it will turn out great. Teagan has been busy researching Dean's company and looking at their production increases and with his company joining with mine it could be a very good thing. I like the idea of being in business with my best friend and my love. It makes for a better atmosphere. Teagan went home the day after everything conspired with Jay against my wishes but she knew if she didn't go home she would be tracked down or Jay would come to the office looking for her and she didn't want anything to transpire in the office. She did leave Serenity and Lylah with me until they meet her mom and we have their passports to send them to Tokyo. Teagan felt the girls would be safer with me rather than at home. I didn't deny it and allowed them to stay with me even though it's hard for Teagan to be away from her kids. WE try to meet every couple days after work so she can spend some time with them.

Teagan, Dean and I have been so busy with work that Tea and I haven't gotten the time we would like to spend with each other so I made this night special for Tea, took her out to dinner at a very nice restaurant and now we're back in our hotel room. I am sitting on the couch in nothing but my grey sweatpants as she makes her way over to me. I smile as I see her in a black cami, grey sweatpants and her hair pulled up into a messy bun. I was looking over some papers and put them down on the table in front of me and motion for her to sit down beside me. She sits down on the couch next to me and wraps her arm over my stomach and lays her head on my chest. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Okay," she says as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. I love the feeling of her being in my arms and I can't wait to feel her there every night as soon as I get her away from that asshole. "Are you excited about this whole Ambreigns thing?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's something new for me. I like the idea but we'll see how it goes. I think we'll do well and then we'll go from there. Dean is one hell of a business man just like you're one hell of a business woman we are going to take Ambreigns to new heights but I really do love working with you at Reigns."

"I love Reigns too but I think Ambreigns is going to be just as awesome. You could do Ambreigns in the US and take Reigns internationally like in Japan, Europe and all the places you want to. I think that would be interesting."

"I like the way you think, Tea," I say with a smile as I lean down and kiss the top of her head. "How is Jay handling losing clients?"

"He's pissed," she says, "he's really pissed. He can't figure out how he lost 4 clients in two weeks and how he can't get in touch with 3 clients but what he's really pissed about is where our kids are."

I let out a small laugh, "He lost 4 clients in two weeks because I'm a better business man than he is or should I say YOU are a better business woman than he is. I can't believe you got those 4 clients on board."

"What can I say," she says as she takes her soft hand over my chest causing me to smile. "It's just business, dirty business but it's business. The stuff he was offering and giving them was nothing compared to what I offered. He's upset about it to say the least. How is your work with those 3 clients coming along?"

"I almost have them as Reigns customers. Little by little Jay's life is going to fall apart. And has he been asking about the girls?"

"Ever since I got back but sometimes I think he likes it that they aren't there. I don't like it. I miss them, Joe. How are they doing?"

"They're doing good," I say as I trace my fingertips up and down her soft skin. "They miss you but they're having a lot of fun with Sydney."

"I really miss them," she says as her voice cracks. "I miss them a lot but I know that them being home right now is not a good idea. They're in the best place possible."

"Yeah," I say as I lean down and kiss her forehead and take in the scent of her coconut shampoo. "We'll all be together one day," I say.

"I hope," she says as she snuggles closer to me. "And he is still pushing me to have a baby. I don't want to have a baby with him. I haven't even slept with him for I don't know how long. It's been a while."

"I told you he only wants you to have a baby with him so he can trap you because he knows that you'll stop working. And as for you not sleeping with him," I say with a smile. "I satisfy you enough that you don't' need him to try."

"That's true," she says. "I like what you're giving to me."

"I believe that because you can't get enough of it," I say with a smile. I lean down and smell her hair and smell her neck. I love the way she smells of cocoa butter. "You smell so good," I say.

"So do you," she says as she looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Tea," I say with a smile before I lean down and kiss her lips softly as the passion in our kiss grows stronger as I take my hand over her body, massaging her breasts softly as she pulls away. "Tea, what's wrong?"

"Don't be mad," she says.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't want to do anything tonight. I just want to cuddle with you and be in your arms. I just want to be with you and enjoy you. I'm not feeling very great today and I feel off. Plus with Jay being so upset about losing clients he's been on edge so I haven't been sleeping too much. I just want to sleep but believe me I would love to have sex with you a thousand times tonight but I just don't feel right. I don't know what it is."

"Tea, that's fine with me. I don't have to have sex with you every night. I mean I like to have sex with you but I understand there are times when you don't' want to have sex. I'll respect that. What's wrong that has you feeling off or not feeling right?"

"I don't know. I just feel weird," she says, "like something is about to happen that I can't control. I don't know. I just feel off. Something isn't right."

"Are you sick or something? Is it Jay? What is it because you were not your normal self today."

"That's what I'm saying," she says. "I don't feel right something just doesn't feel right. I'm not sick; I'm just off. I don't know how else to describe it."

"Oh," I say. "I'll take care of you tonight and until you're feeling better. Do you want anything?"

"I just want to be in your arms and to feel your soft hard body," she says as I smile. It is killing me that she's not feeling right. I don't want her to get sick or anything. I truly care about her and the last thing I want is for her to be sick.

"Done," I say as I wrap her tightly in my arms. "I think we should spend this night doing some talking."

"I agree," she says as I lean down and kiss her blonde hair again.

"We keep talking about you leaving Jay and we already made it clear that we want to be with each other after you finally get out of your marriage or officially together after your marriage but there's so much you don't know about me."

"I know everything there is to know about you," she says as I feel her soft hands on my chest tracing the lines of my pecks and abs. "I know I love you and I know I want to be with you."

"There's more about me that you don't know, Teagan."

"So tell me about it," she says. "Let me get to know you."

"Tea, I want to tell you so badly but I'm scared that once I tell you it will scare you away. I don't want to scare you away. I love you too much and the last thing I want to do is scare you away because of who I am."

"Joe, you're not going to scare me away. I love YOU. I love who YOU are no matter what. Nothing you tell me is going to make me love you any less."

"I don't know," I say, "I want to tell you, Tea but I know it's going to scare you away or you're going to think it's crazy but it's not. I have needs and wants Tea that need to be satisfied. I have a lot of needs that need to be satisfied but I don't want to scare you away asking you to satisfy those needs for me."

"I told you nothing you say is going to scare me away. Look at the shit I'm dealing with with Jay."

"That's why I don't want to say anything right now because of what you're going through with him. I don't want you to see me as some type of monster."

"Joe, you're not a monster and I'll never see you as a monster. You're always going to be that sexy football player and now the sexy business man I fell in love with. So just tell me, I told you all about me. You have to trust me to know I won't think any differently of you."

"It was enough to scare Gina away. She wanted no part in it. I mean she didn't want Sydney either but she didn't want to be with a monster like me. She left when I told her."

"I'm NOT Gina. I will NEVER be like Gina. WE all have our secrets, Joe and I know that it's hard to tell them but I'm listening and nothing is ever going to make me think differently of you. I'm going to love you no matter what."

"Tea, I just can't tell you right now. I will but I can't do it right now. I just need to know do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," she says making me smile. She needs to trust me for what I want from her. It's not that I'm scared of who I am or what I am, I'm scared of losing the woman I love because of it. "What is going on, Joe?"

"Tea, just trust me that when the time is right I'll talk to you more about it but right now it's not the right time. I just want you to know that I have needs and wants that I need satisfied and I need you to trust me enough for you to satisfy them for me."

"Joe," she says as she sits up. "I don't know what you're being secretive about but you can talk to me about anything and trust that I will take care of you. You take care of me. Nothing you say to me is going to change that so just tell me."

"Tea," I say as I take in a deep breath before I let it out. "I'm," I start to say. "I can't do this tonight. I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, Joseph," she says, "I don't know what your secret is and I don't know why it scared Gina away but I'm not going anywhere. You can trust me."

I let out a deep breath and say, "Teagan, let's just drop it for tonight. Let's just cuddle up, I'll order a movie and we'll watch it together. Okay?"

"Okay," she says. "I'm not going to push you to tell me but I want you to know that no matter what it is whenever you're ready to tell me I can handle it and I'm not going to run away. I trust you and I know you'll want to tell me about it someday," she says taking my hand into hers and interlocking our fingers. "But whatever it is and whatever you need satisfied I will be the one to do it for you. I promise."

"That's a big promise from someone that doesn't know what she's promising to do," I say with a smile as I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it softly. "You shouldn't make promises unless you know for sure what you're promising, Ms. Richards," I say as my lips find her neck and I kiss her soft skin passionately as I hear a moan escape from her lips as my teeth skim across her neck. "You have no idea what I'm all about but you're going to find out, Teagan."

"You're right," she says as I continue to softly kiss her neck. "I have no idea what you're all about but baby I'm ready to know. Just tell me."

"Believe me, Baby, you're not ready. I'll know when you're ready but just know I'm going to hold you to that promise you made me."

"Can I take back my promise?" she asks.

"Not now," I say, "I told you, Ms. Richards, don't make promises unless you know what you're promising. I think you may like it though."

"Maybe," she says, "so can we watch that movie now and do our cuddling."

"Anything you want, Baby," I say before I kiss her lips softly and turn a movie on for us to watch. As much as I like to make love to this woman, I enjoy holding her in my arms, cuddling with her, kissing her neck softly and passionately kissing her lips just as much. She has an effect on me that no other woman has had in years. I just hope when I reveal who I am to her that it doesn't scare her away. I smile as I notice she fell asleep in my arms. I run my fingers through her blonde hair as she sleeps with her head up against my chest and her arm over my stomach. She is just as beautiful when she sleeps as she is when she is awake. I could watch her sleep all night. She is so beautiful and peaceful. Her soft lips push out when she sleeps and her little nostrils flare as she breathes. I place one hand on her stomach and continue to run my hands through her soft hair. I lean down and kiss her temple softly. I could live the rest of my life like this. I don't plan to disturb her or wake her up so I slump down and close my eyes as I keep my arm over her side and my hand resting on her stomach.

Our trip in Los Angeles ends sooner than I expected and we go back to reality where I won't be able to hold Teagan every night or make love to her every night but only talk to her on the phone after Jay goes to sleep. The trip overall went very well. It was actually a really good trip as we found an office building and found the person to run it for us. We are all very excited about what the future holds for us at Ambreigns and I like Teagan's idea of combining Reigns and Ambrose buildings together in America and then having Reigns Corporation internationally. It's that type of thinking that makes her one hell of a business woman. She knows how to get the job done and knows how to make things work. She's amazing all around. I will never stop regretting the fact I let her walk away 8 years ago. Things would be so much more different now if I had stopped her and if I had just left Gina but then I probably wouldn't have Sydney. I just did the right thing at the time but I wish it had all turned out differently. Life would be different.

**Teagan's POINT OF VIEW:**

I am getting ready for work the Monday after we get back from Los Angeles. I still feel weird and I still feel off. I'm not sure why. I am not sure what's going on but I just feel like something is going to happen. I don't' know what it is but I know it's definitely something. "I'm glad to see you're back," says Jay as he walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his perfect abs still wet from his shower and his curly hair wet.

"Yeah," I say as I put on a pair of black heels with my black dress pants.

"When do you think our girls are going to come back?" he asks as he gets into his drawer to pull out a pair of briefs and a pair of socks.

"I don't know," I say, "after what happened between you and me a couple weeks ago I feel like it's safer they stay with my friend for a while."

"They're my kids too you know. You can't just take them from me and hide them wherever you want to. I'm their father. You don't have the right to take my kids from me."

"Jay, I have the right to do whatever I want. If I feel like my kids aren't safe in this environment I'm going to remove them from it. It's my job as their mom to do that. I'm sorry but until everything between you and me settles down they aren't coming back."

"I want to see them."

"Jay, honestly, you never wanted to see them before. Why do you want to see them so much now? I know because you're not in control of this situation. You told me you didn't even like them so why do you want to be father of the year now?"

"Because they're my kids, Teagan, I'm trying to change."

"Again?" I ask, "or is it until you get upset because of work and drink too much?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was just really upset and I came home to see you weren't here and the girls weren't here."

"So you wanted to kill me?"

"I wasn't going to kill you," he says as his towel drops and he dries himself off. "I was just playing around."

"Right, Jay, you were just playing around while choking me. Jay, I'm not going to sit around anymore and let you hurt me like you do. I'm tired of it."

"Tea, Baby, I'm not going to hurt you again. I'm trying to change."

"For how long, Jay? A week? Two weeks? How long?"

"Forever," he says as he puts his briefs on and walks over to me as I stand up with my heels on. He catches me by surprise and wraps his arms around my waist. "Because I know hurting you is wrong. Please, Tea," he says with a soft smile, "trust me."

"Please don't touch me, Jay," I say as I remove his arms from around my waist.

"Teagan, I'm your husband," he says, "what has gotten into you lately? You never let me kiss you anymore, you never let me touch you and you never let me have sex with you. If I didn't know any better I would say that you have another man on the side."

"I don't," I say, "I just think that we have a lot to work on before we have sex."

"Teagan, I know you. I know your sex drive. I told you before you had sex whenever and however that's one thing I loved about you. You were down for whatever. Hell that's how we ended up with Serenity because we couldn't keep our hands off of each other in that library and then it happened. Now you won't even give me a blowjob what the hell, Tea?"

"Jay," I say, "I just don't want to have sex. It's not a big deal."

"A blowjob isn't sex," he says. "It's for my pleasure."

"It doesn't matter don't you have your secretary for that?"

"Why do you insist I'm with my secretary?"

"Because I'm not an idiot," I say. "Look don't pressure me about sex. When I want to have it I will."

"Then you're getting it from somewhere else and when I find out about it and find out who it is they're done and you're done if I find out you are."

"Jay, I'm not so let's just drop this okay?" I ask. I'm starting to get nervous because he is starting to realize that there may be someone else. I'm not scared for Joe because I know Joe will take care of him but I'm scared for me because Jay is unstable. "How is work going?"

"You know how it's going. I'm losing my best clients left and right and I don't even know how."

"I'm sorry," I say sincerely. "Maybe everything will get better for you."

"I hope," he says, "so are we okay? Can you give me some tonight?"

"No we're not okay and no I can't," I say. "I'm sorry. I have to go to work."

"Tea, why don't you call off and I'll call off and we just spend the day together?"

"Because I have to go to work," I say, "and I don't want to spend the day with you. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to have sex with you. I just want to go to work and do my job. That's all I want to do."

"You know you're going to need to do it sometime," he says as I grab my purse before I walk out of the bedroom as I roll my eyes. He knows how to ruin my day before it even gets started. The last few days I've just been a mess. I've been tired, I've been grumpy majorly grumpy and easily agitated. I don't know what's going on and I've been feeling off but that's about it. I think everything with Jay has caught up to me and is having a negative effect on me which isn't good. The sooner the girls' passports get here and the sooner I get reunited with my mom the sooner Joe and I will be on our way to Tokyo to start our new life together.

I arrive at work with a coffee for myself and Joe as well as a bagel for both of us. It is my day to buy us coffee and breakfast. I walk into the lobby as the receptionist smiles at me and as Tracy steps away from the desk. I feel like she waits for me every day. "Hey, Teagan," she says with a smile as we step on the elevator.

"Hey, Tracy," I say as I'm in a bad mood so I'm sure it doesn't' sound as cheery as hers does.

"You have two coffees?" she asks.

I'm glad she can count because she surely can't do much of anything else except get into my business. "Yes, Tracy."

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

"NO, I just don't feel right today," I say. "Something is bothering me and I don't' know what it is. I'm just not in the mood to talk to you."

"I'm sorry," she says. "I'm just trying to make a friend. That's all."

"Tracy, I'm sorry today is just not a good day all right?" I ask as I am relieved as we reach our floor.

"Yes," she says as she follows me to my desk. "Who is the other coffee for?"

"Mr. Reigns," I say. "Anything else you want to ask me? Or are you done getting in my business today?" I ask as I look into Joe's office to see his back turned as he looks out over the city.

"Teagan, I'm sorry, I was just asking. I'm sorry," she says.

"Don't ask me anything okay? I'm going into Mr. Reigns' office to have a meeting with him. Do NOT and I mean do NOT interrupt us am I clear?" I ask.

"Yes, Ma'am," she says as she walks away before I roll my eyes. I drop my purse on the floor and curse to myself as I hear someone clear their throat behind me as I am on the floor picking it up.

"Do you want some help?" asks Joe as he gets down on my level and I look into his grey eyes. He immediately makes my bitterness disappear and turns my bad mood into a good one.

"Thanks," I say as he helps me pick things up that fell out of my purse.

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as we stand up together. "I have something for you," he whispers as he leans against my desk looking sexy as always in his grey slacks, blue and white plaid shirt and a dark blue tie with his hair slicked back into a bun.

"Okay," I say with a smile as I hand him his coffee. I'm just to the point where I don't care who sees us and who doesn't. Jay is already aware that I am probably with another man anyway so why not let the world see that it's my boss. "And I got you a bagel."

"Thanks," he says with a smile as he grabs the bag and his coffee and I grab mine before we walk into his office. He walks over to his desk and lays them down before drawing the blinds. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him as he leans down and kisses my lips softly as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" he asks as we break our morning kiss.

"Yeah," I say as I bite my lip as he holds me in his arms and our eyes stay locked on each other.

"Are you sure? I heard a little bit of what happened with Tracy," he says.

"She's nosey," I say, "I'm just not in a good mood today. I still don't feel right."

"She is nosey," he says with a smile as he lets me go so that he can get our breakfast so that we can sit next to each other and eat together on his couch. "Don't' worry about her."

"Jay knows I'm having sex with another man or at least he thinks I am."

"Do you care?" he asks as he gets our bagels out.

"Nope," I say. "I'm just ready to get out of there."

"I know," he says.

"How are my babies doing?"

"Good," he says with a smile. "Serenity and Lylah each made you a bracelet," he says getting into his pocket and pulling out two colorful bracelets. "They want you to think of them every time you look at their bracelets."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I put them on my wrist. "I miss them so much," I say with tears in my eyes. "But I'm glad I know they're okay. Did you give them my present?"

"Yes they loved them," he says with a smile. "They miss you too. I told them we would all be a family soon. You need to come see them today after work."

"I will," I say with a smile as I pick at my bagel.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really," I say. "I'll eat it later."

"You should eat now," he says as he takes a piece of his bagel and eats it. "You have to take care of yourself."

"I'm just not hungry," I say.

"Okay," he says. "I love you, Tea."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he leans in and kisses my lips softly but it soon turns passionate as he wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck as our tongues twist together and intertwine as passion ignites in our kiss. "Teagan," he says as he breaks the kiss. "I'm a Dom," he says honestly.

***A/N: What do you think about Teagan being the one to take away 4 of Jay's clients? What did you think about hers and Joe's conversation in L.A.? What are your thoughts on the JOe keeping the girls while Tea goes home to Jay? Do you think that's hard for Teagan? What do you think about Jay saying he is trying to change and trying to be father of the year? What do you think about his assumptions of Teagan being with another man? What is going on with Teagan why is she feeling so off and what do you think she's feeling? What did you think about her interaction with Tracy and also her not caring anymore if people see her and Joe? What did you think about what Joe told her about being a dom? How do you think Teagan is going to react? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. We're Just Getting Started

**Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***JOE's POINT OF VIEW:***

"You're a what?" she asks with surprise as her blue eyes sparkle brightly by the light that is shining in the window.

"A dom," I say honestly as I look back into her eyes.

"Like a dominant submissive Dom?" she asks.

"I don't know what other type of dom there would be," I say.

"Wow," she says softly as she looks down at the ground. "Is that what you were trying to tell me last week? IS that what your secret is?"

"Yes, Tea," I say as I put my large hand on her small knee. "I am a dom and have been for 7 years now."

"Joe," she says softly. "I don't know what you want me to say about this. You're a dom? Interesting," she says and I feel as if she thinks I am a monster just like I was afraid of.

"I knew it," I say as I stand up. "You think I'm a monster, don't you, Tea?"

"No actually, I don't," she says with a soft smile. "I like it. I like the idea. I love it actually. I'm impressed."

"You're impressed?" I ask as I sit back down next to her and wrap her in my arms. "You're impressed?" I ask as I kiss the top of her head.

"Very," she says as she takes my hand into hers and locks our fingers together. "I find that to be one of the hottest things in the world. I love it, Joe."

"So you're all right with it? You would be my Sub when the time comes?" I ask her.

"Of course," she says. "If any man is going to get me to submit it's going to be you."

"I thought you would hate me after I told you my secret. It scared Gina away when I made the suggestion when I told her I was training to be a Dom. She said she didn't want any part in that lifestyle after she read about it and decided to leave. I don't know if that's what scared her away or if being a mother scared her away. I don't know which but I'm going to go with a combination of both."

"I told you I would never hate you. If anything it makes me love you more. I like to get kinky."

"Yeah I know," I say with a smile remembering the things we used to do. She was always an adventure and we always had fun together. Her submission when we were younger and the kinky ways we had sex sparked my interest in being a dom. I liked it so much that I wanted to try the lifestyle out. I got trained and Gina left me because it wasn't for her. "They were some fun times."

"Very fun," she says, "so what made you become a Dom?"

"You actually," I say with a smile. "The things we used to do I was looking into one day and the submission you possessed with me was a huge turn on for me and I loved it. I did some research on the lifestyle and found someone willing to train me and here I am."

"Nice," she says. "Dominance suits you well," she says.

"I didn't think you would like it with everything you're dealing with when it comes to Jay."

"Jay isn't a Dom he is an abuser there's a difference. A Dom seeks control yet is sympathetic to their sub and cares about their sub. They don't hurt them. Jay is just an asshole."

"So you know a little about it huh?" I ask with a smile as I move her onto my lap so that she's straddling me. I wrap my arms around her waist as her arms settle around my neck.

"Maybe a little," she says with a smile. "You aren't the only one that researched it after our sexcapades," she says making me smile.

"Sexcapades?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "I don't know what else you want me to call them. I loved those days. I love our days now."

"Me too," I say as I pull her closer to me. "You know you will have rules to follow right?"

"Of course, Joe," she says. "Will I have to wear a collar?"

"I'm not going to make you wear a collar but you will have to wear something to show you belong to me. I will decide what that is when the time comes. I just need to get you away from Jay first." She may know more about my lifestyle than I thought. I'm just glad she's interested and it didn't scare her away. "Unless you want to wear a collar."

"No," she says, "I'm all right with whatever else you come up with."

"I didn't think so," I say with a smile as I rub her back with my hands. "Teagan, you are the hottest woman I have ever met."

"And you're the hottest man I've ever met," she says as she leans down and kisses my lips softly.

"How are you feeling now?" I ask as our kiss breaks.

"Still not right but I'm okay," she says with a smile. "You put me in a better mood."

"Want me to put you in an even better one? We have a little bit of time before we have to go to a meeting." I smile up at her as her lips meet mine once again and we share a passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a yes," I say with a smile as she looks at me with her deep blue eyes full of want and need.

"Let me just ask this are you going to tie me up and put me in handcuffs and stuff like that?"

"You have no idea what you're in for," I say with a smile as I start to unbutton her blouse. "No idea, Teagan."

"That's so hot," she says with a smile as she presses her lips against mine kissing me passionately as she cups my face with her hands as I take my hands over her soft breasts through her bra, massaging them and squeezing them as I feel myself growing hard beneath her. I wrap her up in my arms and carry her over to my desk.

Just as I lay her down our kiss is broken by my receptionist's voice on the speaker of my phone. "Mr. Reigns, there is a Mr. Richards here. I tried to stop him from coming up but he's on his way to your office," she says.

"Fuck," says Teagan, "What am I supposed to do?" she asks as she quickly buttons her shirt. "I have to get out to my desk, Joe," she says as she gets off my desk.

She hurries to the door and as her hand is on the doorknob we hear Jay's voice. "TEAGAN! WHERE ARE YOU? TEAGAN? REIGNS!" he yells as she looks at me with panic.

She looks at me not knowing what to do she knows if she walks out of my office that Jay will know it's me that she's been sleeping with. I motion for her to go under my desk and she runs over and jumps under my desk before I take a seat. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" says Tracy as my door swings open and Jay is standing in my doorway. "Mr. Reigns," she says looking around the office as I shake my head at her. "I told him that he couldn't come in here."

"Mr. Reigns and I have some talking to do," says Jay.

"Do you want me to get security, Mr. Reigns?" She asks as I feel Teagan's hands rubbing my erection through my pants.

"No," I say as I clear my throat as I feel her tug at my zipper she is a freaky one I do like that about her. "Shut the door," I say as I push my chair in closer to my desk as Jay makes his way over to it. "Sit down, Mr. Richards," I say as I feel Teagan's hands on my erection stroking it softly. I smile as Jay takes a seat. "What can I do for you?" I ask as I feel her soft lips on my erection before she takes it into her mouth, sucking on it softly and stroking it. She's got balls literally.

"Where's my wife, Reigns?"

"I don't know," I say. "Who is your wife?"

"You know who she is where is she? Where is Teagan?"

"I don't know. I think she's in a .." I start to say as I feel her take me deeper in her mouth. "A meeting."

"Get her," he says.

"You want me to interrupt a meeting so you can talk to your wife?" I ask as she continues to suck me softly and strokes me with her hands. I do my best to act as if nothing is going on because I don't want to alert him but she's just so amazing at pleasuring me orally that it's a hard task. "No," I say. "You can talk to her at home. Don't come to my building with your personal business. What do you want with her anyway," I say as I feel myself building to a climax as she continues to suck me off. She is getting bold. I like that.

"It doesn't concern you," he says, "but I want to know how long have you been sleeping with my wife?"

"Excuse me?" I ask. "Do you have evidential proof that we're sleeping together?"

"No," he says as he looks at me as I feel my breaths getting heavier as my climax is getting closer.

"Then I don't think you have a right to come into MY building and MY office throwing around accusations. I am a professional man. I do not sleep with any of my employees. I would never cross that line. Are you trying to accuse me of something, Mr. Richards?" I hold back a groan as I reach my climax and release my cum into Teagan's mouth.

"I'm not accusing you of anything," he says, "I know you're fucking her so where is she?"

"Mr. Richards, I don't know what kind of business you run but here Reigns Corporation is strictly professional. It's a business not a brothel. I don't like you coming in here throwing accusations in my face. I don't' know what kind of business man you think I am but I'm not about violating sexual harassment policies and breaking the law. I think that you need to get out now unless you actually came here to discuss business," I say as I give a smug smile knowing that his wife just gave me head while her husband was in the same room but he has no clue. I feel Tea put my dick back in my briefs and zipper my pants. "Did you come here to discuss business or try to start something with me?"

"I just want to know why you always take my wife on business trips? Why is it always her?"

"Because she's a damn good employee," I say and I'm not lying she is one hell of a business woman. She knows what she's doing and how to do it. I don't say that because I love her I say it because it's true. "I need her on my team."

"Right," he says. "I don't know what goes on with her and you but if I find out you're fucking my wife, Reigns, you're done. This building is done. Don't play with me, Reigns."

I stand up and look at him. "I'm not fucking your wife. Don't come into MY building and threaten me. Don't play with me, Richards! You won't like the outcome. I will destroy you. You don't want to play a game with me. Get out now!"

"And if I don't?" he asks.

"Well," I say as I roll up the sleeves to my shirt and crack my knuckles. "I'll physically remove you myself through that glass window right there," I say pointing to the window. "You don't come into MY office, throw ridiculous accusations at me and then threaten my company. I suggest you leave on your free will."

"You don't know who you're messing with Reigns," he says as he stands up. I feel my blood boiling. He is the smuggest bastard I have ever met. Teagan is right he's an asshole. I don't even know what she sees in him.

"No, Richards," I say as I round my desk, "you don't know who you're messing with. Get out."

"I'm going," he says as he puts his hands in the air. "I'm going, Reigns. We're not done."

"Good we're just getting started," I say with a smile. "Get out."

"Yeah, we're just getting started," he says looking at me with his cold dark brown eyes before he walks out the door slamming it shut behind him. The day I can kick his ass is going to be the best day of my life. I just need Teagan to give me the go ahead.

"Is he gone?" asks Teagan as she pokes her head out from under my desk.

"Yes," I say with a smile as I make my way over to her and wrap my arms around her. "You're evil, Ms. Teagan, simply and purely evil. A blowjob while your husband was sitting across from me. That's a nice move. Well played, Baby, well played. I enjoyed every minute of it."

"I figured you would," she says with a smile as I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "So he knows."

"He suspects but doesn't know for sure," I say. "Please let me kick his ass."

"Not yet," she says as I keep her wrapped up in my arms. "Soon though."

"If he comes into my office again acting a fool he is going to get his ass kicked and he will go through that window. I promise you that."

"I understand," she says. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss the top of her head and hold her in my arms making sure she's all right after everything that transpired with Jay and me. "What do you see in him anyway?"

"Absolutely nothing," she says. "I mean at one time he was a decent guy and he was pretty hot but then it all changed. He was a catch before I won't lie but now there is NOTHING gorgeous about him. I just want to know how he knows about us."

"I see," I say as I hold her in my arms as I kiss the top of her head. We stand in each other's arms for a few minutes before we both separate and she goes back out to her desk to do some work while I do some work in my office but I can't stop looking at her working at her desk.

**TEAGAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

When the work day comes to an end I meet Joe in his office. "Are you ready, Baby?" I ask as he packs up his briefcase.

"Yeah," he says with a soft smile. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips. "I don't care anymore."

"All right," he says with a smile as he takes my hand interlocking our fingers together as we walk over to the door. He opens it for us and allows me to walk out before him. Most of the office is gone already so there aren't many people left to see our interaction. I wouldn't care anyway. We get onto the elevator and he wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you so much, Tea," he says as he kisses my neck softly causing me to smile. "And you smell so good." I smile as I feel his teeth skim my neck.

"Joe," I say with a smile. "I love you too."

"I can't wait to make you mine. I hope you're ready for everything I'm going to give you."

"I'm more than ready," I say with a smile as I place my hands over his as he holds me in his arms before we reach the lobby. He lets me go as the doors open not knowing who is in the lobby. Luckily for us he let go just in time as there are a few people standing around talking. They look at us as we step off the elevator together. We say good night to them as we walk past them and out the front door as he holds the door for me. Roderick is waiting for both of us and we get into the car together and head over to his house so that I can see my babies. Joe holds me in his arms tightly as Roderick drives us. He can't keep his hands off of me and his lips are everywhere from my lips to my neck, to the top of my breasts that are not fitting into my bra that particular day. He moans as we arrive at his house and our time in the car has to stop.

We get out of his car and walk to his front door. He kisses my lips softly and passionately before he opens the door for me and allows me to go in first. "MOMMY!" yells Serenity as she runs over to me and wraps her tiny arms around my waist. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I say as I get down on her level and hug her and give her a kiss on her cheek as Lylah comes over. "Lylah," I say with tears in my eyes. "I miss you too."

"Mommy," she says as she wraps her tiny arms around me. "Are you sad, Mommy?"

"No," I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm just happy to see you."

"Joe is taking good care of us," says Serenity with a smile as I look up at Joe to see him smiling down at me.

"I bet," I say as I stand up with a smile on my face.

"Do you want to see our bedroom?" she asks.

"You have a bedroom?" I ask looking at Joe.

"Yes," she says taking me by the hand. "Come on, Mommy," she says pulling me as I follow her to their bedroom. "Look, Mommy," she says with excitement as she shows me their pink bedroom with two beds one with Cinderella bed sheets and the other with Tinker Bell bed sheets. It looks like he took them shopping for some toys. He is really doing a great job.

"It's pretty," I say with a smile. "Thank-you, Joe," I say with a smile.

"No problem," he says wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "So Cynthia has cooked us dinner are you hungry yet, Tea?"

"I'm still not feeling up to eating but I will try to eat something."

"All right," he says as we make our way to the dinner table.

Cynthia made a meal that looks absolutely delicious; baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and a dinner roll. Joe pulls my chair out for me to sit down as he sits down next to me and the girls find their seats at the table. I feel like we are a family already. I do my best to eat but I just can't stomach it. I haven't had much of an appetite for the last couple days. I think it's because of all the stress I am under. As we eat dinner Sydney and Serenity tell us about their day at school while Lylah tells us all about what she did with Cynthia all day. I smile as my girls have finally come out of their shell. Being away from Jay has really helped them. There was a time they were afraid to say a word but now they are little chatterboxes. I love hearing their little voices and seeing their little smiles on their faces. I can't wait to be with them again. It's the hardest thing I have done as a mother but yet it is the best decision that I could have made.

When dinner is over Cynthia clears the table before she puts the dishes in the dishwasher while I give Serenity and Lylah a bath before putting them to bed and reading them a bedtime story. I give them extra hugs and kisses before I tuck them into bed. They are my everything. "I love you two so much," I say with tears in my eyes. "You two know I would do anything for you right?"

"Yes, Mommy," says Serenity. "I love you too."

"I love you, Mommy," says Lylah.

"Okay," I say. "I just want you to know that I love you so much and that you are my entire world. Soon we will be together again."

"Is daddy coming with us?" asks Serenity.

"No, Serenity," I say. "He's not."

"Good," she says. "I want Joe to be my daddy."

"WE have to talk to Joe about that I say. Goodnight, Girls."

"Goodnight," they say together as I walk out of their bedroom. I walk past Sydney's door and hear her reading a story to Joe before he tells her goodnight. It's the sweetest thing I have ever seen and heard.

Joe meets me outside of Sydney's room and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," I say as we walk to his bedroom.

"You didn't eat much tonight," he says as we enter his bedroom and he shuts the door behind us. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I say, "I just don't have much of an appetite lately."

"I noticed," he says.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"I don't mind, Tea, you can stay here whenever you want. You know I don't care."

"Thanks," I say as I walk over to his dresser to pull out one of his t-shirts to wear to bed.

"All ready helping yourself," he says as he unbuttons his shirt exposing his firm chest before he takes it off.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"No it's okay," he says with a smile as he strips down to his briefs. "I don't mind at all." I unbutton my own shirt and take it off. "Holy boobs," he says with a smile. "Having a little trouble with your bra today?"

"Just a little," I say with a smile as I slip his shirt on over my head before I take my pants off. "It fit yesterday and now today not so much," I say as we walk over to his bed. I climb in with him and he immediately wraps me up in his arms holding me close to him as I place my hand over his firm chest. "I like nights like this."

"Me too," he says with a smile as our foreheads touch. "I want them forever with you."

"Me too," I say, "you are doing so well with the girls. Thank-you so much."

"You don't' have to thank me, Tea. I'm doing it because I love them."

"Well, that's good because Serenity wants you to be her new daddy. What do you say about that?"

He smiles at him and kisses my lips softly. "I would love that. I love both of those little girls as if they were mine. It's not their fault their dad is an asshole. They deserve better. They deserve someone that is going to love them, be there for them and care about them. That's what I'm planning on doing. I want to be that guy for them. I have no problem being their new daddy."

"You're so sweet," I say with a smile. "That's why I love you. You're such a good dad."

"Thanks," he says, "and one day you and me can have a little baby of our own and complete our family."

"I like that idea," I say as I snuggle close to him. "But I want to know more about your plans for me to be your Sub."

"We've got plenty of time to talk about that and discuss that," he says with a smile. "Let's get you away from Jay first before we get into that."

"All right," I say with a smile.

"Do you want to have sex tonight?" he asks.

"Not really," I say. "I just don't feel up to it. I'm really tired."

"No big deal," he says. "You must really be getting sick or something because it's unusual for you to turn down sex this much with me."

"I know," I say, "and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Your health is more important to me than sex. Rest tonight, Baby. There will be plenty of other nights for us. Rest up."

"Thanks," I say as I keep my arms wrapped around him as I feel his soft lips on the top of my head before he rests his chin on my shoulder as we drift off to sleep together.

***A/N: What did you think of Tea's reaction to Joe being a Dom? Were you surprised that she is so into that lifestyle or did you expect it from her? What did you think abou Jay showing up at the office and Teagan's escapades while he was in Joe's office? What do you think about Jay and Joe interacting with each other? IS anyone else ready to see Joe tear him apart? What do you think about Joe and Teagan becoming very public about their affair? With how sweet Joe is with Teagan do you think he will have trouble being a Dom when the time comes? Or is his caring about her well-being part of his dom character? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. Show you To the World

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!***

It's been a couple weeks since everything that transpired with Joe and Jay in his office. I've been staying with Joe ever since because I'm scared to go home and see Jay. I don't know what his next move is going to be besides I love my nights with Joe, making love to him, waking up next to him, waking up in his arms to see his beautiful grey eyes looking at me and the smile that slides across his face when my blue eyes meet his. The soft good morning kiss he gives me with his perfect full lips before all three girls come into the room to wake us up to start the day. It's just how I always imagined life to be; it's how I want life to be. I turned off my cell phone from Jay because I kept getting hateful texts and angry phone calls with threats from him. He has tried to show up at work as well but never makes it past security because Joe has upped his security at the building and at his house.

Sitting in the bathroom on the black and white tiled floor leaning up against the bathtub/Jacuzzi in case I get sick again which has been happening a lot lately. My off feeling soon turned into nausea and tiredness. My full breasts started to grow tender at the simplest touch and the day my period was supposed to be here it never came. I am 3 weeks late as of this morning. I don't usually run late; never have except when I was pregnant with Serenity and Lylah. I am hoping it's all stress related but I don't think it is. I just feel it and I know it. "Tea," says Joe as he knocks on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm all right," I say as I wait for the test results of my pregnancy test. "I'm just; I'm almost done."

"You know," he says, "you don't have to shut the door. There's nothing to be ashamed of," he says. "I've seen it all before," he says making me smile. He knows every inch of my body, every scar, every freckle and every birthmark just like I know every inch of his body and every scar but this I wanted to do without him.

"I know, Baby," I say as I stand up and grab the test off the sink. "It's just I wanted to do this one alone." I take a deep breath as I glance down at the test and I don't know what I feel but I know my heart is racing as I see two pink lines appeared on the test indicating that it is positive. I nearly fall over but I don't. "Joe," I say.

"Yeah, Tea?" he asks.

"I think you should see this," I say.

"So now you want me to come in?" he asks.

"I want you to come in," I say as I hear his hand on the doorknob and watch it turn before he appears in the bathroom already dressed for work in his black slacks, light blue button down shirt and a black tie but the blue shirt really brings out his eyes and his hair is slicked back into a bun and his face freshly shaven. "Hey," I say with a smile. "You look sexy today."

"And so do you," he says with a smile as he looks at me as I am dressed in a black dress with small white polka dots that goes a little above my knee and my blonde hair hanging down. "It's going to be hard to concentrate in that meeting today; and from my office."

"Don't you always find it hard to concentrate?" I ask with a smile.

"When it comes to you, Baby always," he says, "so what did you want me to see?"

"You should take a look at this," I say as I hand him the pregnancy test.

He looks down at it as he wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah," I say, "I'm pregnant."

"For real, Tea?" he asks with a smile.

"For real at least according to that test. I will try to get into the doctor's office today or tomorrow to get it confirmed but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?" he asks as our eyes meet.

"It wouldn't be anyone else's you're the only person I've been having sex with in the last month. We're having a baby," I say.

"Tea," he says as he wraps his arms around me pulling me in for a hug. I smile as I take in the scent of his cologne and feel his strong arms around me as I wrap my arms around his large body. He kisses the top of my head. "A baby?"

"Yes," I say into his chest. "Are you upset?"

"No how can I be upset it's not like we were trying to be careful or anything," he says as he breaks our embrace. "I'm very happy about this, Teagan. You know this means you're not going home again right? I can't risk you going to that house and something happening to you and the baby. We need to get you out of that marriage faster now. Tea, I'm happy. Trust me. I'm very happy."

"Me too," I say with a smile before I feel his lips on mine as he kisses me passionately. "Celebrate later tonight?"

"Celebrate later tonight," he says with a smile. "I would say we celebrate now but we have to get to work because we have that big meeting today but everything makes sense now, the bigger breasts, the sickness the off feeling and yes, Tea, I even noticed your period was late."

"Keeping track of that already?" I ask with a smile.

"Not intentionally I just have a good memory," he says with a smile as we walk out of the bathroom. "Baby," he says before he wraps me up in his arms again, "we're having a baby and I couldn't be happier. I was waiting to see how long it would happen."

"Is it bad that I was too?"

"Not at all," he says with a smile before he kisses the top of my head. "Can we go public now? I want to arrive at work with you, holding my hand. I want the world to know we're together. I don't care about Jay. He will NEVER see you again. I want the whole office to know about us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask. "What if there is a spy in the office that runs and tells Jay?"

"You think I'm going to let him hurt you when I know you have our precious cargo inside of you at this moment? Hell no! He won't even come in 10 feet of you."

"All right," I say with a smile. "I would love to go public with you."

"Good," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I've been waiting to show you off to the office as my girlfriend now all the rumors and the whispers can stop as it is all confirmed."

"I agree," I say with a smile before he kisses me once again before we head downstairs telling the girls goodbye giving them hugs and kisses before we head off to work. Although we have been living together per say for the last couple weeks we always arrived and left the office separately.

Roderick pulls up in front of the office a little later than usual as Joe and I have had a late morning. Roderick gets out of the car and opens the door for us. I get out of the car first as Joe follows behind me. I smile as I feel his large hand in the small of my back as we walk to the door. He opens it for me allowing me to enter before him before his hand is on my back again keeping me close to him. As we enter the lobby he takes my hand into his and interlocks our fingers together. There are a few people gathered around talking before the day gets started. As soon as they spot us, jaws start to drop, eyes grow wider, whispers start but we both smile and say good morning to everyone we pass. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I love it. I love being able to show off that I am Joe's and that he is mine. He presses the button to the elevator and wraps his arm around my waist as we wait for the doors to open. He guides me into the elevator and presses the button for our floor. As we ride in the elevator Joe kisses my neck softly and whispers in my ear about how much he loves me and how happy he is we're having a baby. I can't help but to smile as he continuously gives me butterflies. His soft lips on my flesh, his hand in the small of my back rubbing it softly makes my day so much better. The doors open and we step off the elevator together, holding hands as everyone's eyes are on us once again. "Good Morning, Tracy," I say with a smile as Joe walks me to my desk. "Thanks, Baby," I say.

"No problem," he says with a soft smile. "I love you. Call the doctor," he whispers in my ear before he kisses my cheek.

"I'm on it," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"See you soon," he says with a smile before he walks to his office as gasps are heard. Joe gives me a soft smile before he walks into his office.

As soon as he is in his office at least 5 girls in the office including Tracy crowd around me with smiles on their faces. "You and Mr. Reigns?" asks one of the women with brown hair.

"Um," I say nervously as I bite my lip. "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh," says another woman. "That is so awesome. I am so jealous. What's he like?"

"Are you two going to get married?" asks another woman.

"Ladies," I say with a smile as I see Joe shake his head from his office as I pick up my phone. "I have to make a private phone call. Can I have some privacy please?"

"Yes, Sure," they say.

"If you need anything, Teagan," says Tracy with a smile "Please let me know. Anything you want or need please let me know it is my pleasure to get it for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as they clear my desk as I shake my head to call my doctor to schedule an appointment. I manage to get an appointment for later in the afternoon to get checked out and have them take a look at me. I thank them before I hang up the phone. I stand up as morning sickness comes over me like it does most days at this time and I make my way to Joe's office. I don't knock and just walk in. "Hey," I say as he doesn't draw the blinds as I walk over to his desk.

"Hey," he says, "I see you have some new fans."

"Yeah nosey fans," I say with a smile. "I called the doctor and they got me in for this afternoon around 1. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect," he says with a soft smile as he pulls stuff out of his briefcase for our meeting.

"Do you want to come with me?" I ask.

"Of course I do," he says with a smile. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. You're making me a daddy again so of course I want to be there."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I take a seat.

"Sick again?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Want me to get you anything to eat? Crackers or something like that?"

"No I'll be all right," I say. "So I might need you to take over in the meeting today because I might get sick. Will you be able to do that?"

"Of course," he says, "I know everything that you're going to discuss and if you need me to jump in I'll be right there."

"Thanks," I say as I stand up. "I'm going to go prepare the meeting room. I'll see you up there."

"All right, Baby Girl," he says with a soft smile. "I'll be right up."

"Okay," I say as I walk to the door. I go to my desk and grab everything that I need for the meeting before I head upstairs to set everything up before Joe joins me in setting things up. He's so protective he doesn't want me lifting things or overdoing it. He just wants me to take it easy.

I start the meeting off by greeting everyone and start to discuss everything about Ambreigns as well as Tokyo. I am on the topic of Ambreigns as the smell of coffee starts to get to me. That is my aversion for now and the smell alone makes me nauseous. I do my best to continue on, "We are hoping to start," I say as I feel a lump in my throat and my mouth starts to taste like metal. "Mr. Reigns," I say to be professional even though I'm sure the news of our relationship has made it around the office by now. "Can you take this ?"

"Absolutely," he says with a smile as he stands up. He rubs my back and kisses my cheek before I run out of the room to the bathroom.

I flush the toilet after being in the stall for at least 20 minutes before I open the door. I walk to the sink and splash water on my face before washing out my mouth as Tracy walks into the bathroom. "So how long have you and Mr. Reigns been together?"

"A couple months," I say.

"I figured," she says with a smile. "I knew something was up with all the meetings you two were having."

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"How long have you been getting abused?" she asks out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" I ask, "where did you hear that?"

"I don't have to hear it, Teagan, I know the signs. I was in that position before too. I always wanted to hide the bruises and the pain. I was trying to make friends with you so that if you needed somewhere to stay you could stay with me but I see that you have a place to stay."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Your husband is a piece of work. The way he came in here a couple weeks ago. I was scared for you because I knew you were in that office but then I didn't see you."

"I was hiding," I say.

"That's good," she says. "I'm not being nosey. I just wanted to let you know that I was once in your shoes too so if you ever need or want someone to talk to you can talk to me but I think you're going to be doing all right with Mr. Reigns."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I have to get back to my meeting. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later," she says with a smile before I leave the bathroom. I'm not sure if I can trust her or not but she seems like she is being sincere.

I return back to the meeting where I take my place and take over for Joe as he watches me with a smile on his face. I smile back at him as I continue to discuss our plans for Tokyo and how Joe and I will both be gone for a couple months while we get everything started over there which I can't wait for. "You did amazing today," says Joe as he wraps his arms around my waist as I am gathering up the papers after everyone has left the room. "I'm so proud of you," he says, "it's time to talk about the next step."

"The next step?" I ask with a smile as I feel his soft lips on my neck.

"Yes about you getting a promotion. I need you right beside me in this. I need you to be my right hand man," he says. "I need you as a business partner. I want it so badly, Teagan, but I can't give you half my company until you're divorced or Jay may try to get his hands on it and I can't have that but I want you beside me and I want you to do this with me. You're impressive. I've been watching your work over the last few months and you are a pro at it. I need someone like you as a partner not just in life but in business as well. You and me taking on the world, Teagan, what do you say? Are you still interested in working as my partner rather than having me for a boss? I think you'll be getting your share of my dominance at home no need to bring it in the work place. What do you think?"

"If that's what you want," I say with a smile. "Then I'll do it. I mean that is a really big step."

"It is but I know you can handle this. You're great at what you do."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I'll do it, Baby."

"Wonderful," he says with a smile as he turns me around to face him so he can kiss my lips softly and passionately. I like how we aren't hiding us anymore. It feels so much better.

Later that afternoon Joe and I are sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to return to the room with the results of my pregnancy test. "Are you nervous?" I ask him as he sits on the chair with his chin resting in his hand.

"Nervous about what Jay could do but happy about the pregnancy should you be pregnant but those boobs lately, Tea, you're pregnant."

"You and my breasts," I say with a smile.

"I just want to touch them and suck them. I just want them," he says with a smile, "but I'll respect the fact that they're hurting right now."

"So much," I say with a smile as there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say with a smile before the doctor walks into the room.

"Well, Mrs. Richards," he says as I see Joe cringe at him calling me Mrs. Richards.

"Please call me, Teagan."

"Teagan," he says with a smile. "You are indeed pregnant and given by the information you gave to the nurse I would say you're about 6 ½ weeks along and we're looking at possibly August 4th for a due date. We won't know for sure until we do an ultrasound where we can measure the baby and pinpoint the exact week of pregnancy and can determine a due date from there but you are pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I look at Joe. The happiness and joy on his face makes me smile. I can tell he's really excited about this and I am too. This baby is a creation of us; between two people that love each other. A baby that we should have had together a long time ago but that's a story for a different time, we were young and we were stupid. We did what we did and that is the end of it; no regrets, at least that's what we told each other. I wonder if we hadn't done what we did if things would have turned out differently. I question it but never regret it because I don't think we would be where we are right now had the outcome been different.

"I'm going to schedule you to have an ultrasound in a couple weeks so that we can get the due date but I would like to do some tests on you. I want to do a blood test to check for STD's and I want to do a pap smear."

"Okay," I say. "That's fine with me."

After I get blood drawn and get my pap smear done we set up an ultrasound in a couple weeks where we'll get the accurate due date as well as how far I am. I think the doctor is about right. I am at least 6 weeks maybe 7 if it happened when I think it did. The doctor gives Joe and I pamphlets as well as a folder about pregnancy do's and don'ts as well as some things about parenting. Joe holds my hand as we walk to Roderick's car after everything is paid for which Joe did out of his own pocket so nothing shows up on Jay's insurance. "I'm happy, Tea," he says with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel his large hands on my stomach. "That's our baby in there. That's MINE," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips. "I didn't think we would get another chance to make another baby but here we are. Do you ever regret that day?"

"No," I say, "I question it but I don't regret it. We were 16 years old with a whole lot of life ahead. WE did what was best at the time. Do you regret it?"

"No," he says, "I hate that we did it but sometimes you have to make tough decisions."

"Yeah," I say with a soft smile, "but the important thing is we're going to be a family; you, me, the girls and the baby. We're going to be so happy and once I get away from Jay it will be even better."

"You're not going back to him, Tea," he says in a domineering tone, "not like that, not pregnant with MY child. I don't trust that son of a bitch. If he does something to you he's going to do something to our baby. I'm not going to allow it. As far as I am concerned you have left him, you're living with me where I can protect you and make sure you're safe. That is MINE," he says pointing to my stomach. "And I am not going to let some egotistical jackass take away what is MINE."

"I love when you call it YOURS," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. I love the dominant side of him. I love him all around but when he's dominating I love it even more. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he whispers against my lips. "And if you like me calling the baby MINE wait until I claim your sexy ass. It's only a matter of time," he says with a smile before we share a passionate kiss.

"Since you just told me I'm leaving Jay can I have the rest of the afternoon off to go to that house to get some more of my stuff?"

"I don't know, Tea," he says as he opens the door for me to get into a car. "I don't like the idea of you being there by yourself."

"Jay is at work," I say as he gets in next to me and wraps me up in his arm as he holds a hand on my stomach. "I should be all right."

"I know he should be at work but what if he comes home early or something? I can't risk anything happening to our little seed."

"Joe, it won't take long. I'm just going to get some more clothes."

"I'll buy you new clothes," he says. "I'll buy you the whole store but I don't want you in that house by yourself."

"Baby," I say, "it's not just the clothes that I want. I have jewelry from my grandma and my mom that I want. Please. I'll be all right. Roderick will be right outside and I'll have my cell phone with me so that you can get in touch with me. Then Roderick can take me home. Like I said Jay is at work."

"Teagan," he says taking a deep breath. "All right," he says. "Roderick will drop me off at the office and then take you to your house. I don't want you there long. Get in there and get what you need and get back out. I want you to call me or text me if anything comes up or call me as soon as you're done so I know you're all right."

"I will, Baby," I say as I kiss his lips. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you," he says with a soft smile as I rest my head on his chest as Roderick drives him back to the office.

Roderick pulls up in front of the building and Joe looks at me and smiles before he kisses my lips softly. "Be careful, Teagan. I love you."

"I will. I love you too and I promise I will call you as soon as I am in the car."

"All right," he says before he kisses my lips once more, "and then I want you to rest. You're going to need your rest for tonight because I have some wild sex celebration planned for us."

"I can't wait," I say with a smile before he shuts the door after he gets out of the car.

Roderick pulls up and parks in front of my house. I let him know I'll be right out so he can help me carry stuff to the car since Joe doesn't want me to do it myself. That man is going to make me powerless during this pregnancy I can feel it but he's also going to spoil me. I walk into the front door and make my way upstairs without looking anywhere in the house to make sure it's okay. I walk into my bedroom and grab a suitcase to pack up some clothes. I'm packing up my clothes humming and grab a few pictures of the girls before I grab my jewelry box full of jewelry that belonged to my grandma; Lylah and some that belonged to my mom. "What are you doing?" I jump as I hear Jay's voice in the door way. "What do you think you're doing, Teagan?"

"I-I-I.."

"You're what?" he asks angrily. "It looks like you're trying to leave me. I thought I told you what was going to happen if you left me," he says. "I told you I would kill you first. You're not going anywhere, Teagan." I am in a panic as I see the rage in his eyes as he makes his way over to me. I have nowhere else to go. I can't run or go anywhere as he has me cornered. "You belong to me, Teagan," he says as he grabs me by the arm tightly as I feel my circulation cease from his grip. The rage in his dark brown eyes sends fear through my body. He takes me and slams my back up against the dresser. "I thought I told you that you weren't going anywhere, Teagan. I know you're sleeping with your boss. I know you've been staying with him." He says before he slams me against the dresser again as the pain runs up my spine. "I guess I'm going to need to teach you a lesson," he says before he throws me to the ground.

I try to get up and his boot connects to my face as I try to stand up. I try to get up again and he kicks me back down by my back. I watch as his foot rises again and comes near my stomach. "NO, don't," I yell with tears in my eyes. "Don't," I say but he doesn't listen to me and kicks me repeatedly in my stomach and his foot connecting to my ribs as I cry out in pain each time. Every time I try to get up I get kicked back down until he has me down on the ground straddling me holding me down with his weight. He smirks at me before I feel his fist connect to my eye once, then twice and then a third time before another fist connects with my mouth. I am almost sure I lost a tooth but that's the least of my worries. I'm worried about the baby. His rage increases as I feel myself ready to blackout. I know he picks me up from the floor as he carries me out of the bedroom. I'm so sore and I can feel the blood pouring from my mouth, the swelling beginning on my face and the pain in my ribs. "Jay, Please, stop. I'm sorry, Please don't do this," I beg as he places me down by the top of the stairs. I can't stand up straight as I hold onto my stomach and hold onto the wall.

"I told you, Teagan," he says before he pushes me down the stairs. I roll down the whole way down from top to bottom as I cry out in pain before I land at the bottom of the stair case. I hear his heavy feet run down the stairs before I feel them against my ribs again. Each kick I cry out and each kick gets harder. He walks away for a few minutes and I start to crawl toward the door as I pull out my cell phone to call Joe but Jay appears out of nowhere and kicks the phone out of my hand.

"Jay," I cry. "PLEASE!" Desperation, fear and pain in my voice. "Let me go. Please."

He doesn't say a word before I feel a jab in the side of my arm. "You made me do this, Teagan. You did this," he says as I feel another sharp jag in my leg, then another one followed by another one and then another one to my side. I cry from the pain and I just see everything go black but I hear the front door open and slam shut as I cry out in pain. I can't move, I can't scream, I just cry.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

I'm sitting in my office playing with my pen looking out at Teagan's desk. I haven't heard from her yet and it's been at least 45 minutes. I tried calling her numerous times but I don't get an answer. I jump out of my seat as my office phone rings. "Hello!" I say, "Teagan?"

"Sir," says Roderick. "It's me, Rod, I'm sitting in the car waiting for Teagan and I just saw her husband run out the front door." My body goes numb. "I'm going to go make sure she's okay but I saw blood on him."

"Fuck," I say as I hang up the phone. I jump up from my desk filled with rage and anger as I open my door. "TRACY, YOU'RE IN CHARGE! I have to go," I say before I run to the stairs and run down the stairs to the lobby before running out the door. I run all the way to Teagan's house as I hear sirens growing close. My heart stops as I run up the stairs of her porch and open the door to see her lying there, bleeding, motionless. "TEAGAN!" I yell with tears in my eyes as I run over to her. "Is she?"

"No," says Roderick, "she has a pulse. She's alive but it's faint."

"Teagan," I say as I roll her over to face me. "I'm here. Please talk to me," I say as I take her hand as the sirens get closer.

"Joe," she moans out. "I," she says, "I didn't know."

"Shh. It's okay," I say as I lean down and kiss her lips. "It's okay. I'm here. He's going to pay. His ass is mine!"

"Joe," she says as the EMT's come in the front door. She won't let go of my hand as they put her on the stretcher and hook her up to oxygen before wheeling her out of the house. I keep hold of her hand as we get onto the ambulance. I have nothing but fear in my body for Teagan and the baby but I have nothing but rage and anger toward Jay. He will NOT get away with this he will see me; Jay Richards is done! I hold Teagan's hand in mine the whole way to the hospital, as we run into the hospital until our hands are separated when they take her through the double doors leaving me to wait.

***A/N: What do you think about Tea being pregnant? What were your thoughts when they decided to take their relationship public? Was Joe showing a lot more of is DOM side in this chapter? What did you think of Joe officially asking Tea to be his business partner and her accepting it? What do you think happened to Joe and Teagan when they were 16 years old? Is Joe ready to claim Teagan as his like he has already claimed the baby? Should Jay get ready to flee the country? Do you think Joe will get his hands on him after everything that he did to Tea? Is Jay in a whole lot of trouble? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. Taking What is Mine

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

It has been a long night as I am sitting right next to Teagan's hospital bed as the sun starts to shine through the blinds on the window in the room. My hand has never left hers since I came into the room and her soft small fingers are intertwined with mine. I have not slept all night the only thing on my mind is ripping Jay's face off for doing all this to Tea. The beeping of her monitors set a perfect rhythm for me. As long as they're beeping she's still living. She took quite the ass whooping from Jay. I don't even know what kind of man does this to a defenseless woman. Rage and anger boil my blood as my leg bounces. I would have taken care of Jay already but my priority right now is to be with my girlfriend. The word from the doctor is that Teagan has a three broken ribs, a fractured jaw, was stabbed numerous times and the one on her side if it had been an inch over it would have killed her most likely. It could have been a lot worse but it wasn't thank God; she's mainly bruised and beat up but nothing serious. There has also been no sign of our baby which is a good thing it means she's still pregnant how I have no idea but somehow the baby has made it this far. They'll do an ultrasound on her as soon as she wakes up after being medicated.

"Joe," I hear Teagan groan out as she starts to stir. "Joe," she says again.

"Baby, I'm right here," I say as I turn to face her. My heart aches as I look at her bruised up face, her swollen jaw, her swollen eyes, her swollen lip; covered in purple and blue bruises from head to toe her blue eyes flick open and look at me. I smile at her. "Hi, Baby," I say before I lean down and softly kiss her lips.

"Hi," she says with a dry throat as a small smile comes across her face. "It hurts."

"I'm sure it does," I say with a smile. "Do you want some water or something to drink?"

"Water," she says as I get up to get her some water. I pour water from the pitcher sitting beside the bed and hand her the cup. "Thank-you," she says before she takes a sip. "Much better," she says as her voice sounds normal again. "I didn't know he was going to be there, Joe, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I say. "I have my plans for Mr. Jay Richards," I say as I take a seat next to her and take her hand into mine again. "He had no right to do what he did to you."

"Is the baby gone?" she asks.

"As far as I know it's not but they are going to do an ultrasound on you to see. They said you aren't bleeding so it is very possible the baby survived this."

"Good," she says before taking another drink. "I want you to DESTROY him! Burn that building down and make sure he's inside of it. I want him to burn and suffer as he does."

"Don't worry about him, Teagan," I say with a smile. She's vindictive and evil I like that. "I got him and I got Daddy too. They're going to pay. Richards will no longer exist when I'm done with them. Jay wants to pull this shit and try to take what is mine he's going to eat my fist and he will no longer exist when I get through with him. He messed with the wrong person. He beat up the wrong woman. He beat up MY woman and," I say cracking my knuckles and cracking my neck, "he's going to have a nice little meeting with me."

"Good," she says. "Where are the kids? Are they okay?"

"I moved the kids to a safe location last night. Roderick picked Serenity and Sydney up from school and then picked Cynthia and Lylah up and took them to my property in New Hampshire. They're going to stay there for a couple days just until everything settles down. I didn't want to risk Jay going to Serenity's school trying to pick her up or show up at my house here trying to take the kids. I felt they were safer in New Hampshire."

"I didn't know you had a house in New Hampshire," she says as she winces in pain as she tries to move.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she says, "I just hurt."

"Okay. I know you took a pretty bad beating. I can't believe he stabbed you."

"To tell you the truth I only remember being thrown down the stairs. Anything after that is a blur. I remember being jagged with something but I don't know what it was. I guess it was a knife. The crazy son of a bitch really did try to kill me."

"If he had been an inch over he would have," I say. "We got very lucky," I say as I take my hand through her soft blonde hair. "I'm just glad you're okay and I'm glad our little peanut most likely survived this. Jay may not survive what I do to him but I don't care. You could have died we could have lost the baby. Don't worry, Baby Girl I am going to take care of this. He will never come near you again."

"I hope not," she says as I kiss her forehead. "I shouldn't have gone there without you. I should have waited till you were off work. I'm sorry."

"Tea, stop apologizing. I shouldn't have let you go. I knew I had a bad feeling but I went against it anyway and let you go. I should have done a better job being your Dom by protecting you better."

"You're not my Dom yet," she says with a soft smile. "But you will be soon."

"Very soon," I say with a smile before I kiss her forehead one more time.

"Are you going to work today?"

"No, Teagan. I'm going to hand Jay his ass, then I'm coming back here to be with you. Reigns Corporation will wait. You are my number one today. You're always my number 1."

"I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile. This woman is going to change my entire life. I chose the wrong one 8 years ago. It should have been Teagan; I should have chosen Teagan but I didn't. I will say it a thousand times; I regret it every day. I don't regret having Sydney in my life. I could have still chosen Teagan and still been a daddy. I was thinking the wrong way especially after everything Teagan and I had gone through two years prior. I have fantasized about her and dominating her for the last few years. I will admit when I started my business in New York City knowing she had gone to school in New York I had a small amount of hope that I would run into her again and the day she showed up at my office was the best day of my life.

A couple hours later I'm sitting next to Teagan holding her hand as we're in the ultrasound room of the hospital. I have never been so nervous in my life. My palms are sweating, my heart's racing and I have a pit in my stomach as the doctor starts to search for our baby. I hold my breath as she continues to move the wand inside of Teagan. I know she's uncomfortable as I see the look of agitation on her swollen face. "Did you find it yet?" asks Teagan as she squeezes my hand.

"I'm still looking," she says. I keep my eyes on the screen as I finally see. "There it is," says the doctor with a smile on her face. "Everything seems to look all right with it. I don't see any signs of a miscarriage but that doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet. You still have at least 5 weeks to go. I would say you're 7 weeks pregnant but the next 5 weeks will be crucial. If you feel any type of cramping or experience any type of spotting do not hesitate to come to the hospital. Everything looks fine from what I see, I see a little flicker right here," she says as she points to a little flicker on the screen and I smile. "That's your baby's heartbeat and it looks like it's a strong heartbeat."

"Joe," says Teagan with a smile. "Our baby's heartbeat."

"I know, Baby," I say with a smile as I lean down and kiss her cheek. "So you're saying everything looks good with the baby now but we still need to be careful for the next 5 weeks?"

"Yes," she says, "I'm just saying anything could happen in the next 5 weeks. I'm hoping not but it is a possibility."

"Okay," I say, "do you know when she's due?"

"July 28," she says.

"Great," I say with a smile as I see the happiness on Teagan's face that I can see through the swollenness. I know she's happy. I'm happy and relieved that we still have hope for this baby. "Tea," I say, "we're having a baby."

"I know, Baby," she says with a smile as the doctor goes on to talk to us about things we can do to make sure we survive the next 5 weeks mostly not letting Teagan get upset or stressed out about anything. She's not supposed to overdo it either which as long as she's under MY watch she will NEVER overdo it during this pregnancy. Her job will be to take it as easy as possible and doing as little as possible. She can still do her business woman thing and run meetings but as for setting up props and stuff like that it won't happen.

Teagan rests comfortably in her hospital room after the ultrasound and she is getting some rest while I go take care of some business. I run to my house first to change out of my work clothes from yesterday. I throw on a black wife beater, black sweat pants, throw my hair up into a bun and throw on a black hoodie. I run to the basement and grab my baseball bat before I get into my car and drive to pay Jay a visit at work. I think of Teagan's bruises, her broken bones, the way she looks in the hospital, the fear of losing her and the fear of losing our unborn child and the rage comes back inside of me. I feel my blood boiling beneath my tan skin. My chest heaving as I get out of my car and walk into the building with baseball bat in hand and the hood up over my face. "Sir," says the receptionist. "You can't go upstairs," she says as I ignore her. I take the elevator up to Jay's floor as Teagan has told me the floor he's on and where to find him.

I hit the baseball bat against my palm as I watch the numbers go from G to 5 in a matter of minutes. The doors open and I step off the elevator. I make my way over to the secretary. "Where's Mr. Richards?"

"You can't be up here, Sir," she says as she gets on the phone to call security.

"I'll find him myself," I say as I walk toward an office a few feet away. I fling the door open and Jay jumps up from his desk as I shut the door. "Hello, Jay," I say as I hit the baseball bat on my palms. "Let's talk."

"H-h-how did you get up here?" he asks as I see the fear in his brown eyes.

"Stuttering now are we?" I ask. "You like to pound on people," I say as I throw the bat down. "Pound on me, Boy. I'm right here. Come on, do to me what you did to Teagan, a pregnant woman, a pregnant defenseless woman. Come on, Big Boy," I say with my arms out. "Take your shot because I guarantee you're only getting one."

"Teagan's pregnant?" he asks.

"Don't worry it isn't yours. It's MINE and no one and I mean NO ONE is going to put what is MINE into danger nor are they going to put the woman that I love in danger. So come on Big boy, I'm right here come throw me down some stairs, come stab me, come kick me down, come on, Boy," I say as I wait for him to take his shot but he stands there. He had his chance before I jump over the desk tackling him to the ground. He doesn't even retaliate. "I see you only like to fight people that don't fight back," I say as I start to punch him repeatedly. He raises his fist to hit me but I catch it in my hand and snap his wrist back as he cries like a baby. "You want to throw Teagan into a dresser? You want to punch her in the face?" I ask as I continue to punch him the face, my skin hitting his flesh can be heard, his cries can be heard from miles away I'm sure. I get up and start to kick him like he kicked Teagan. Every time he tries to get up I kick him down. My heavy foot slamming into his ribs as he cries out, blood pouring from his mouth and I take my foot and connect it to his face. "You won't go near her again," I say as I pick him up. "Are we clear? If you're smart you'll leave New York because this place is going down, you're going down. I know your secrets. I know what you do. If you come near Teagan or the girls again I will burn this building down and you won't walk out of it."

"Teagan is my wife those are MY kids," he says, "you can't tell me not to go around them."

"Getting mouthy?" I ask before I slam his head down on the desk a couple times. "I mean it, Jay, you don't know who you're messing with. Teagan is MINE now and I will do what I need to protect her and those girls. You wanted to play a game, I'm playing now," I say as I slam him down again. "Are you going to play back?" I ask before his head bounces off the desk. "You're pathetic, you're a pussy. Hit me, Jay, or do you just slam women around. Come get me big boy," I say as I grab the baseball bat. He charges at me before the bat connects with his ribs. I take a few swings at him with the bat as he's on the ground. I've been meaning to work on my baseball skills; perfect opportunity. "I hear you like to throw people," I say as I pick him up off the ground. "Let's see how much you like this," I say as I throw him through the glass window of his office. The glass shatters as he flies through it. I smile as I open the door and see him lying on the ground. "I'm glad we could have this talk, Richards," I say. "This isn't over yet and if you come near Teagan again you're going to be sorry that goes for your father too," I say as I spit on him before I walk away.

"What do you think you're doing," says a man that is a little bigger than Jay, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "You're not going anywhere," he says. "Call security."

"And you are?" I ask.

"Jay Richards I own this building," he says.

"Oh in that case," I say as I ball up my fist and connect it with his nose. "Nice to meet you. I'm Roman Reigns! It's been a pleasure," I say before I step onto the elevator and make my way down to the lobby. I don't look at the chaos I left behind me because I don't care. They both deserved what they got and if they come near Teagan again I'll do it again and next time set the building on fire. I'm not done with them yet. I have a lot more planned for them but that felt amazing.

"Did you meet with Jay?" asks Teagan as I walk back into her hospital room as she is awake from her nap.

I take my hoodie off and put it down on the chair before I kiss her lips softly. "We had a nice little chat," I say with a smile. "I don't think he's going to come around you again because if he does he's going to get it a lot worse."

"What did you do?" she asks as she motions for me to get into the hospital bed with her. I climb into the small bed with her and gently wrap my arm around her shoulder so I don't hurt her.

"I may have broken a few bones, fractured a jaw, broken a nose, broken a few ribs with my foot and a baseball bat he's going to need some stitches he may have gone through a glass window," I say as she takes my hand into hers and intertwines our fingers as I kiss the top of her head. "And his father may have a broken nose."

"He deserves everything you did to him," she says.

"Yeah he deserved it a long time ago. He'll never put his hands on you again and he's not going to see those little girls either. Jay Richards is extinct from our lives."

"I like the sound of that," she says, "I'm filing a PFA to keep him away from me and the kids."

"You're getting a restraining order too and you're going to have a little more security on you. I can't risk him getting crazy and trying to start something again. Next time I'll kill him and I don't want to spend time in prison. I have a baby I get to meet in July and a beautiful woman in my life that I need to see every day. Prison wouldn't work out for me."

"I'm scared of his dad," she says.

"Why?"

"Because he has friends, Joe, lots of friends in high places. That's how I think Jay knew I went to the police because it is possible one of his father's friends saw me there and told them. I don't know how else he would know. What if they come after you?"

"They won't, Tea, I think I made myself loud and clear. They won't do anything. If they're smart they'll leave New York and never come back."

"One would hope," she says. "I've dealt with them for years. I know what they are capable of Joe. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No one is going to hurt me. I'll be fine."

"I hope so, Baby, because I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Tea," I say as I kiss her lips softly. "I promise. It's going to be you, me, the girls and the baby," I say as I place my hand on her stomach. "We don't even have to live in New York if you don't want to we can go wherever."

"But everything you want is here, your building is here. WE can't just leave it."

"Like I said, Baby, it's up to you. Okay?"

"Okay," she says. "We're not leaving New York. I love it here I mean we'll spend a couple months in Tokyo but this is our home. I don't want to leave New York forever but I am curious about your New Hampshire home."

"That is just a home to get away from the hustle and bustle of New York City," I say. "When I want to escape the crowds and the city Sydney and I go there to get away from it all. It's a very nice house. I'll take you there someday."

"I'd love that," she says with a smile. "Thank-you, Joe for everything you've done for me and everything you continue to do for me. Thank-you so much."

"It's no problem," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says as I kiss her lips softly. "So when are you going to become my Dom?"

"As soon as we come up with some rules for you; mainly me giving you rules and you following them but agreeing with them; I am all about equality and we need to talk about hard limits and stuff like that but I'm going to give you some time to heal before we go down that path. We're going to focus on getting you out of here first then we'll worry about all that. Do you even have hard limits?"

"Some yes," she says with a smile. "Do you?"

"A few but other than those I am open to anything and everything."

"Me too," she says.

"Oh, Teagan, you were made for me," I say with a smile because it's true. I couldn't have asked for a better woman to be my sub and for a better woman in my life period; she was made for me. "I do have something for you for when you get home."

"Really?" she asks. "What?"

"If I told you how could you be surprised?"

"I don't know," she says with a smile. "There's only one thing I really want the most right now."

"And what would that be?"

"My mom," she says. "I just want my mom."

I smile at her and say, "well, we'll just have to wait and see about that one."

**TEAGAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I end up spending a couple days in the hospital so they can monitor me for internal bleeding and keep an eye on the baby which seems to be doing fine. No miscarriage yet or signs of one happening which is a good thing. The doctor did say that if I was going to miscarry from the attack it would have happened within the first couple days but since it hasn't I'm being optimistic about it. I still hurt all over, my bruises are still present but for my swelling it has gone down a lot. Joe takes my hand and helps me out of the car before we walk to his front door. I am grateful that I can be with this man again, grateful to see my kids again and most importantly grateful to have my life. I know everything could have been a lot worse but I learned a very valuable lesson; ALWAYS listen to Joe when he tells me no. "I have something for you," he says as he opens the front door.

"Okay," I say with a small smile as he helps me into the house. "Have you gone to my old house to get my jewelry? I really want my mom's jewelry and my grandma's jewelry they mean a lot to me."

"Of course I got that for you but that's not what I have for you," he says with a smile as he helps me to the living room. "I think you need this more than anything," he says with a smile. "Surprise," he says as he points to a woman with blonde hair sitting on the couch.

I don't recognize her at first but when she stands up a smile grows on my face. "MOM!" I say with tears in my eyes as she walks over to me; her blue eyes filled with tears and a soft smile on her face.

"Teagan," she says softly as she reaches me and wraps her arms around me softly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I say as I hug her back never wanting to let her go. It's been so long since I had a hug from my mom, it's been so long since I've seen my mom. For her to be almost 48 she looks pretty good. "Mom," I say with tears flowing from my eyes. "I wanted to see you. I'm sorry."

"I know, Teagan," she says as she kisses the top of my head. "I heard all about it. I'm glad you're out of there now. That's the best thing that you could have done was leave."

"I just wanted to see you," I say as we walk to the couch to sit down.

"I'm going to go take care of some business," says Joe with a smile. "So I'm going to leave you two alone but before I go, Tea, do you need anything?"

"No I'm all right," I say.

"Mrs. James, Do you need anything?"

"No thank-you, Joe," she says with a smile.

"All right, I'll be upstairs if you need me," he says before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You deserve it," he says with a smile before he makes his way upstairs giving my mom and I time alone to catch up and talk. We have a lot to catch up on. Words cannot describe how much I have missed this woman. She is my best friend and someone that has always been there for me. When Joe and I did what we needed to do when we were 16 she was on our side, she supported our decision and came along.

"You're looking pretty good, Teagan," she says with a smile. "You lost some weight though you need to eat more."

"I'll be gaining weight soon enough but Jay didn't want me to be fat so he controlled what I ate. I did lose a lot of weight I know," I say as I think about how I used to have some curves and used to have a little meat on my body.

"How does it feel to be free?"

"I'm not free yet," I say, "I have so many more steps to take before I gain my freedom but being out of that house is a start. It was 6 LONG years, Mom. Every day and every night I hated it every moment of my life. I'm happy now. Joe makes me happy."

"He always made you happy," she says. "I always liked Joe; Jay I couldn't stand. I always knew something was off with that guy. When he started to tell you who you could hang out with and started to distance you from us we knew something was up. You're too big of a family person to just walk away from your family."

"Yeah," I say, "I didn't want you out of my life. I thought about you guys every day and tried to talked to you when I could but Jay was so controlling and abusive I was scared of what would happen. I can't wait for you to meet Serenity and Lylah they are the only two best things to come from Jay."

"I can't wait to meet them. And Lylah?" she asks with a smile. "You named her after your grandma."

"I did," I say with a smile. "I wanted her to be named after grandma. I always said when I had a daughter her name would be Lylah. I didn't get much say on Serenity but I was getting my say in Lylah. You'll love them, Mom, they are the sweetest and most intelligent little girls I have ever met. I love them."

"I'm sure I will. If they're anything like you I'll be crazy about them. So you're working for Joe now."

"For now," I say with a smile. "he asked me to be his business partner a couple days ago. We're going to be working side by side."

"You know that was always destined to be right? You two were always meant to be together."

"I know," I say, "but after everything happened the night before graduation I wasn't sure how true it was anymore and then I saw him again and all my feelings for him came flooding back. I'm in love with the man."

"I know you are," she says, "you always have been. So anything else you want to tell me about?" she asks with a smile as she puts her hand on my stomach. "I heard a couple things."

"I'm pregnant," I say with a smile.

"It's not Jay's is it?"

"No," I say, "It's Joe's; mine and Joe's. I'm just glad everything is okay with it."

"Me too," she says, "after what happened 10 years ago you two deserve this."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "Did Joe tell you?"

"Proudly," she says. "He's a good man, Tea and you deserve a good man after everything you and the girls have been through over the last few years. I can't even imagine how hard it was for you. I'm glad you got out before it was too late some women aren't that lucky."

"I didn't think I would," I say with tears in my eyes as realization sets in that I could not be sitting here today had everything been worse a couple days ago. "But this isn't over yet."

"I know," she says. "But it will be. So I'm supposed to take Serenity and Lylah to Tokyo?"

"Yes and Joe and I will join you as soon as we can. We're just waiting for the passports to get here. Do you want to see a picture of them?" I ask.

"Of course," she says as she has never seen my children in their lives.

"All right," I say as I pull my cell phone out and show her the picture of the girls. "This one is Serenity," I say with a smile, "and this is Lylah."

"They're beautiful," she says. "Serenity looks like her father but Lylah looks like you."

"I know. Serenity is her father's mini me but at least he was good looking and Lylah is my mini her eyes are even almost blue."

"I see," she says. "They're adorable. I can't wait to meet them."

"They're really shy around new people so don't take it personal if they aren't warmed up to you just yet. They've been sheltered far too long. They're just now coming out of their shells but once they get to know you they are going to love you. I'm glad I get to see you again."

"Me too," she says. "I love you, Teagan. I prayed about you and worried about you for the last 6 years and have been waiting for this day. I am glad it finally came."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I love you, Mom," I say as I give her another hug. It feels good to talk to her and have her back in my life. This is just the beginning of our new relationship together. I am ready to see the rest of my family especially my older sister and my younger sister. We were close but we haven't talked or seen each other for years but right now I am just enjoying my time with my mom filling her in on the last 6 years of my life as she fills me in on the last 6 years of her life. Joe did well and made my entire day.

***A/N: What are your thoughts on Tea still being pregnant? Do you think Tea is going to follow Joe's rules when he gives them to her? Do you believe that Joe is more than ready to step up into full Dom mode yet? Or do you think they should wait a little while longer? Did Jay get everything he deserved from Joe? Or does he deserve a little more? What did you think about Joe bringing Teagan's mom to see her? Do you think this whole thing with Joe and Jay is over? Please review and thank-you for reading! **


	17. The Official Rules

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated***

**TEAGAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

It's been a couple weeks since I left the hospital. My bruises have faded away but the pain remains in my body. The places I was stabbed are still on the tender side but are healing very nicely but I am bound to have scars from the attack. My ribs are still sore and they are still healing up but I am in good shape. Jay hasn't bothered me or said anything to me since he had a meeting with Joe but that doesn't mean that he won't it just means he's lying low for a little while which makes me nervous. The girls' passports came in last week so today we are sending Sydney, Serenity and Lylah off to Tokyo for a few weeks before Joe and I join them. It's hard but this is the best thing for us to do before anything gets too crazy. My girls' including Sydney's safety means everything to me. The girls have warmed up to my mom perfectly and they love her as she loves them. I know they are in good hands but it's still hard to let my babies go across the ocean without me. "You listen to your, Nanny," I say to the girls as we are getting them onto Joe's private plane.

"We will," says Serenity. "I love you, Mommy. I'm going to miss you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile and tears forming in my eyes. "I'm going to miss you," I say giving her a hug, "but Joe and I will be over there soon okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she says as her little arms wrap so tightly around me that I feel like she is never going to let go. I give her a thousand kisses as she kisses my cheek a thousand times before she lets go but it causes me to smile through my tears.

"And Ly," I say with a soft smile. "I am going to miss you," I say as I pick her up into my arms even though I'm not supposed to be lifting anything over 10 pounds due to the high risk of my pregnancy. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, Mommy," she says in her squeaky little voice as her blue grey eyes look at me. I kiss her cheek softly and hug her close to me.

"I love you, Lylah," I say with a smile as I too give her a thousand kisses as she giggles. Joe smiles as he watches us as he says his goodbyes to Sydney. I put Lylah down as I watch Joe with Sydney. Their relationship is incredible. She is his entire world.

"Bye, Daddy," says Sydney as she wraps her arms around him as he is down on her level as he wraps his arms around her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says as he kisses her cheek. "Daddy and Tea will be over there as soon as we can get there. I promise. It won't be long okay?" he asks taking her small hands into his.

"Okay, Daddy," she says before giving him one last hug before she comes over to give me a hug while my girls hug Joe. They absolutely love Joe and he loves them. He is the father to them that they never had. He plays with them, tucks them into bed and does all sorts of things with them that Jay has never done and will never do. Their relationship with Joe has grown tremendously in the last few months. Serenity has also started to call him Daddy. I asked him if he minded but he said it was no big deal and he doesn't mind it at all.

"Mom," I say with a smile. "Thank-you so much for doing all this."

"It's no problem," she says with a smile. "As long as my grandbabies are safe I'm okay. I love you, Teagan. Be careful."

"I will," I say with a smile before we share a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says before she kisses my cheek. It's been great to have my mom back in my life. It's been great seeing her every day. I'm going to miss her too. I feel like our relationship is almost back where it was before. She kept me company during the day while Joe was at work. It was Lylah, my mom, Cynthia and me. I have no idea what I'm going to do while they're in Tokyo and I'm home by myself while Joe is working. I need to recover fast so I can get back into the office. I miss mine and Joe's daily sex in his office and seeing him even though he makes up for it every night after the kids are in bed it still isn't the same without that daily office sex.

Tears fill my eyes as I watch them board the plane to Tokyo as Joe wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple softly as we watch them. The doors go closed and it won't be long before they take off. I wish I was going with them but Joe and I have a lot of work to do before we're there. "It's going to be okay," says Joe as we walk to his car. "They're going to be all right. I know it's hard. I miss them already too but we'll see them soon."

"I know but they are my babies," I say.

"I hear you," he says. "It will be okay. It won't be long till we're with them but for the meantime, Tea," he says with a sexy smile. "it's you and me alone in that house. I believe we have some negotiating to do and have some things to discuss. I think it's time, Tea."

"Time for us to discuss the nature of our relationship?" I ask with a smile as he opens the car door for me.

"Yeah," he says with a smile as he gets into the car with me before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him as Roderick drives away. "I have to go to the office today."

"I figured," I say as I bury my head into his chest as I feel his chin resting on the top of my head. "I wish you didn't."

"I know but it won't be a long day. I have to work on a few things and then I'll be home with you. Believe me I hate being at that office too without you and not looking up to see your beautiful face but I have to get some work done. I promise it won't take me long and then I'm yours all afternoon."

"I like the sound of that," I say with a smile. "I can't wait to go back to work. I miss your office."

He lets out a small chuckle and says, "I miss you in my office. I miss you being there to make my day go better when I get upset because someone does something stupid or because I'm having a bad day." I feel his soft lips on my neck as he softly whispers, "and I miss laying you on my desk and fucking you like there is no tomorrow, and I miss making love to you on the couch but I really miss bending you over in front of the book case." I smile as his lips find their way to my collarbone and his hands find their way up my shirt. "I'm getting hard just thinking about it," he says as I feel him smile against my neck. "You always smell so good, Baby." His nose in the crook of my neck as I feel him softly nibble at my neck. "Oh when you're better I'm going to have so much fun with you."

"I am better," I say with a small giggle.

"I mean some REAL fun. Kinky fun," he says making me smile. The way he says kinky is so sexy it makes me want to do him in the car; I can only imagine the kinky things he has in store for us. I turn my body to his and brush my lips against his.

"Tell me," I say as I kiss his lips softly. "what kinky things you're going to do to me."

I feel his smile against my lips before he kisses me softly. "I can't. It won't be a surprise," he says before we share a passionate kiss as he gently picks me up and places me on his lap as he wraps his arms around my waist and my arms find their way around his neck. Our tongues twist together passionately as we forget where we are. His hands slide up my t-shirt as he softly rubs my hips up to my breasts. Our oxygen decreasing as the passion grows in our kiss. He moans as the car comes to a stop as we pull up in front of the building. He breaks the kiss reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Ms. Teagan. We are going to need to pick this up later. You're mine tonight, Baby. Be ready for me."

"I always am," I say with a smile before we share another passionate kiss not wanting to separate.

"Teagan," he whispers. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is and I mean that in more ways than one," he says as I smile against his lips as our foreheads are pressed together. "I have to go to work, Baby."

"Do you really have to?" I ask.

"Yes I really have to. I don't want to but I have to," he says as he kisses my lips again. "All right, Tea, I have to go. I love you," he says as I get off his lap.

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile before his lips find mine again. "You're never going to get to work if you keep kissing me," I say with a smile.

"You're right," he says. "You're my addiction. I just can't stop."

"I know, Baby," I say with a smile. "Go to work."

"And who's the dom?"

"You are," I say, "but not yet so I can dominate you a little before."

"It is a sexy quality from you, Ms. Teagan," he says with a smile as he goes to kiss me again before I stop him.

"Work," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says, "but I'll be doing the dominating later."

"I oblige," I say with a smile before he gets out of the car and walks into the building before Roderick takes me back to the house where I have to spend the afternoon by myself.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

Sitting in my office looking over some paperwork I can't concentrate as I keep looking out my window at Teagan's desk. I miss not seeing her sitting there smiling at me when I catch her looking at me. It's been a long couple weeks without her. I am ready for her to come back. I'm ready to work with her again. I am chewing on my pen which is a bad habit but for whatever reason Teagan finds it to be a sexy habit of mine. I smile as I think about it but a knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. "Come in," I say as I clear my throat. My door opens and I see Tracy walk in. "Hello, Tracy," I say with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Reigns," she says with a smile. "How is Teagan?"

"She's getting better every day." I say. "She's healing up pretty good she's been a little sick but other than that she's doing really good."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "When is she coming back to work?"

"In a couple weeks I hope," I say with a smile. "She is supposed to be taking it easy but she wants to come back and to be quite honest I need her back. I have this Tokyo account happening and everything with Ambreigns I need her help."

"Oh well, that thing that you wanted for her," she says.

"Yeah how is that coming along?" I ask talking about the office I have being put together for Teagan so she has her own office connected to mine so we can see each other more and have more privacy together. If she is going to be my business partner she deserves her own office.

"It's almost finished," she says. "It should be finished in about a week or two."

"Perfect," I say with a smile. "Tracy?"

"Yes, Sir," she says.

"What do you think of having an office Christmas Party this year?"

"It sounds like fun," she says. "I thought you hated that kind of stuff?"

"I did," I say, "but I'm in the holiday spirit this year."

"Teagan wants one doesn't she?" she asks.

"She may have suggested it," I say.

"She had a good suggestion."

"Well, can you throw something together?"

"Sure," she says.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Um, I'm going to finish up some more work and then I'm heading home to be with Teagan so hold my calls for the rest of the day."

"All right," she says. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I'm all right," I say. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile before she walks out of my office.

After spending a little longer than I wanted to I'm on my way home from the office as I make Roderick stop at a florist so that I can pick up some flowers for Tea. She deserves some flowers and I like to spoil her with them. I pick up a dozen red and white roses; 6 red and 6 white. I fill out a card before I leave the shop. I smile as I get back into the car. They are beautiful and I know she's going to love them. A smile never leaves my face as I get out of the car when we arrive back at my house. I walk into the front door and the smell of pasta fills the air. I smile as I make my way to the kitchen. "Tea, I'm home." I smile as I see her standing over the stove cooking us dinner. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "It smells good."

"I wanted to make us dinner," she says with a smile. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I say with a smile as I kiss her cheek softly. "What are you making?"

"Just spaghetti nothing too big."

"That's good," I say with a smile. "I got you these," I say as I show her the flowers.

"They're beautiful. Why did you get me flowers?"

"Because I love you," I say with a smile.

"Aw," she says with a beautiful soft smile. "Thank-you," she says.

"Anything for my lover," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "I'll put them in some water and then I'll go upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Then after dinner I think it's time to negotiate some things."

"It's a date," she says with a smile before I kiss her lips once more before I go upstairs to change into a pair of sweatpants to get comfortable.

After we have a nice romantic dinner together, talking and enjoying each other's company I clean up the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher while Teagan relaxes in the living room. I run down the hall to my office and grab a manila envelope and take it with me to the living room. "Are you ready?" I ask as I walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch next to Teagan as she sits with a blanket covering herself. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," she says. "What's that?"

"This," I say holding up the manila envelope, "is my list of rules for you to follow."

"Okay," she says.

"I'll ask you one more time are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to be my sub and me your Dom?"

"I'm sure, Baby," she says as she moves closer to me. "I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't want to. Let's do this," she says.

"Okay," I say as I pull a list of rules out of the envelope. "This is my list of course they will be negotiable. You can tell me if you want to do them or not. If not we will negotiate and don't worry, Tea, you're not the only one with rules. I have some rules for myself as well."

"Okay," she says as she turns the TV off so we can talk.

"I'm just going to say this now. I don't believe in inflicting pain to bring on an orgasm. I am a Dom not a sadist. That is not my thing so you don't have to worry about that. Okay?"

"Yes," she says.

"All right," I say as I look at my list as I hand her a copy to read along with me. "First, I will pick two outfits for you to wear each week that I like and that I want to see you in."

"That's not bad," she says. "You can pick out my outfits."

"I know I can," I say. "I have a few in mind especially that I like to see you in at the office. Second, you will shower every day and two days a week you are required to shower with me."

"Hmm," she says, "I like it. Keep going."

"Third which will be determined based on your pregnancy but after your pregnancy you will follow this rule. You must exercise 3 times a week and you're going to take a self-defense class. Fourth, you will eat three healthy meals a day with one healthy snack. Your well-being is important to me and I want you to be healthy not just while you're pregnant but all the time."

"All right but three times a week is a lot to be working full time."

"You'll find time to manage," I say. "But if it does prove to be too much we will cut it down to two days a week."

"Okay," she says.

"I am also not one of those Doms that's going to make you get down on your knees before me or ask permission to get into the bed. That's OUR bed you don't have to ask permission to be in it but you will sleep naked every night unless it is that time of the month. I need easy access to you whenever I need it and I don't want to waste time stripping you out of your clothes." She nods her head. "And I have a bracelet that you will wear at ALL times to show that you belong to me. I don't believe in collars so this is how I choose to make it show that you belong to me."

"Okay," she says. "I'm not a collar person anyway."

"I didn't think you would be," I say with a smile. "In private you will call me Sir there is no Joe or Roman. I will be known as Sir to you in private just as in private I will call you Snowflake. Your name will not be Teagan unless we are in front of the kids, at work or out in public. You will respect me at all times never talking negative about me and always being truthful of me."

"Okay, but do you have to call me Snowflake. I don't like it. I would much rather a different name."

"All right. I like Snowflake for you but what would you like me to call you?"

"Angel," she says. "Can you call me Angel?"

"All right," I say. "Angel is your name in private. You will please me whenever and however I ask."

"Don't I always?" she asks.

"I know but I had to put that in there."

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"I'm not one of those Doms that needs to know what you're spending money on and all that stuff. My money is your money as long as it is legal you can spend it however you like BUT anything over $200 requires a discussion excluding groceries. When you are not with me you will have your phone with you at all times and you will answer it every time I call you. I need to know you are okay." She nods again letting me know she's all right with those rules. "You will be open and honest about your wants and your needs and will always talk to me about any concerns. If you are not comfortable with something during play or it gets to be too much you will use a safeword; Purple. You will also not be shameful of your body. You will not shut the bathroom door and you will not hide your body from me."

"All right," she says with a smile.

"Now my rules," I say, "I will never hold my affection from you as a punishment, I will punish you if you break any of the rules given to you. I will never use excessive pain to punish you nor use pain to bring you pleasure. I will go to whatever lengths to keep you safe. I will make all decisions based on your well-being. I will answer any questions or concerns you may have. I will ALWAYS respect your safeword. What do you think?"

"They work," she says.

"And this is not about control, Teagan, it's about trust. It's about you learning to trust me to take care of you. Now let's discuss punishments."

"Okay," she says.

"Punishments will be given if any of the rules we discussed are broken. Punishments are as follows; no orgasm. I will withhold you from an orgasm if you break a rule at my discretion. I will spank you, silence you or there will be no sex. I will choose the punishments to be given to you."

"All right," she says. "But nothing worse than spankings."

"Never," I say. "I would never punish you with more than a spanking or two."

"Now what are your hard limits?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and says, "I don't like choking so that is completely out, no burning, no branding, no peeing on me, no scat, no piercings, no needles, no animals, no children, no bodily harm and I will not be given to another Dom. And NO multi-day bondage."

"Trust me, Angel, I would NEVER hand you over to another Dom. You're mine and will only be mine," I say with a smile. "And I agree with most of your hard limits because I don't do them either. Soft limits?"

"Fisting, flogging, anal and moderate humiliation but I have no limits when it comes to bondage, I love being blindfolded, handcuffed, tied, suspended, I have no problem with oral, sex during that time of the month and I love biting."

"All right," I say with a smile. "I see I have some limits to push."

"Yeah," she says with a smile.

"Before you sign this and I sign this are you sure you really want to do this?"

"I'm sure," she says as she picks up the pen. "Where do you want me to sign?"

"Right here," I say pointing to a spot at the end of the paper. She signs her name and I sign mine after she does. "All right, Angel, it's a done deal but you can get out of it at any time you feel like it. I'm not going to put you through a test or make you jump through hoops. If you want out you can leave at any time."

"Okay, Sir," she says with a smile.

"We're going to have so much fun. Things are going to get kinky," I say as I put the papers into the envelope. "I will be right back, Angel," I say with a smile as I stand up to put the envelope in my office and to get her bracelet. From this moment on she is mine and she will show that she belongs to me.

I return back to the living room with the box in my hand containing her bracelet. "Thank-you," she says as I hand it to her.

"You have to wear that ALL the time, Angel, if I see it off of you you'll be given a punishment."

"I know," she says as she takes out the leather, diamond studded bracelet. I help her put it on. "At least it's pretty."

"I wasn't going to get you something ugly," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Sir," she says with a smile before I kiss her lips softly but passionately before I scoop her up off the couch. "What are you doing?" she asks against my lips.

"I'm going to make love to the mother of one of my children," I say with a smile as I carry her upstairs to our bedroom. "I won't claim you tonight but I will be doing some major claiming once your body is able to handle it but tonight is all about how much I love you." I take her into our bedroom and spend most of the night making love to her until we can go no more. I cuddle her naked soft body up in my arms and hold her tightly as we sleep together.

***A/N: Did Joe and Teagan make the right decision to send the girls to Tokyo before them? Do you think we've seen the last of Jay? What do you think of Joe building Teagan her own office? Is she changing him in the workplace? What do you think of them finally making their Dom/Sub relationship official? What did you think of the rules not just for Teagan but Joe's rules as a Dom? Do you believe Teagan has a kinky side to her?Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	18. The Claiming

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

Joe holds my hand as he opens the door to the police station for me as I walk in before him as he follows me in the door. "Thanks," I say with a soft smile as he holds tightly to my hand. I walk over to the desk and the woman smiles at me. "Hello," I say as Joe stays close to me ever since he became my official Dom he stays close to me as much as he can as a way to keep me safe. "I wanted to report an assault and wanted to file a PFA."

"Let me get you an officer," says the grey haired woman behind the desk before she gets up to get an office as Joe wraps me up in his arms kissing the top of my head softly.

"You have the pictures right?" he asks.

"Yes and I have the doctor reports," I say. "Jay is going to jail."

"Better he be off the streets so I can't find him to finish what I started." Jay has been giving Joe some problems the last week. He was lying low but he emerged threatening to kill Joe and destroy his business as well as threatening to kill me before taking the girls. I have all of his threats on tape, proof of my injuries in pictures as well as medical records. Joe wants me to press charges against Jay so I'm doing it.

Detective O'Hara comes out to the waiting area and walks over to me. "You're back," she says with a smile. "Did you want to talk?"

"Yes," I say as Joe lets go of me. "I want to report an assault and I want to file a PFA."

"All right," she says, "follow me," she says as I have to part from Joe and make my way to her tiny office in the police station. She allows me to walk in first before she comes in behind me and shuts the door. "So let's talk, Teagan," she says. "I think you're making a big mistake by filing a PFA against Jay and trying to press charges. You know the charges will never stick besides I heard that your boyfriend out there attacked Jay a few weeks ago."

"Because he attacked me," I say, "and your job is to protect the citizens of New York yet you're telling me I can't file a PFA against my abuser. I should be able to file a damn PFA against the man that put me in the hospital and broke a few bones. I have the proof that I need and I want to file a PFA and press charges." I knew Jay and his father had connections to the police station and the police force but this is a serious situation. I am trying to protect myself and save my own life but she isn't going to do it. "I want to file a PFA and press charges and if you don't want to do it I will take this to the media and talk about how corrupted and dirty handed the police force is."

"You wouldn't do that, Teagan," she says.

"I would and I will. Now let me file my PFA and press charges against Jay for assaulting me."

"All right," she says pulling out papers. "I just need you to fill that out. Do you have proof of your injuries?"

"Yes I do," I say as I hand her the medical papers before I pull out the pictures I printed off from my phone. "There's your proof," I say as I fill out my information.

"He did that to you?" she asks flipping through the pictures. "Broken ribs, fractured jaw, 45 stitches interesting. And how do I know this is you and not someone else?"

"Can you read the doctor's report?" I ask. "It says Teagan Richards on it. Let's not act stupid."

"You know these charges will never stick and a PFA doesn't require full protection. He just can't come near you. You're just wasting your time if you think that Jay Richards is going to let a piece of paper stop him from going after you. After all it's only a piece of paper. It's nothing more than that. Where are your daughters, Teagan?"

"They're safe," I say. "That's all you need to know."

"You can be charged for kidnapping."

"How so they aren't with me. And even if they were I am their mother that's not kidnapping it's called being a parent."

"Where are they, Teagan?"

"Don't worry about it. They're not in New York jurisdiction anymore so they aren't your concern. They have the best safety measures where they are. I just need a PFA against Jay so just get it done."

"I'm working on it," she says. "Are you really sure you want to do this, Teagan?"

"That's why I'm here," I say. "Because I want to do this I have to protect myself and my kids."

"But it really won't protect you. It says that he can't come near you or call you or have any contact with you at all or the police can be called immediately BUT if he really wants to get to you he's going to get to you with paper or not."

"But at least it's filed so he can't call me or talk to me or my kids."

"All right," she says. It is like pulling teeth when it comes down to it all. She is reluctant to file the PFA but she finally does it and until I can get into court to get a better one she gives me on that works for now. Jay is not allowed to have any contact with me, threaten me or even come near me. If he does he will be arrested immediately.

"I also want to press charges against him for attacking me."

"What happened exactly?" she asks.

"I was trying to leave and he came into the room and started to attack me. He threw me up against the dresser, kicked me, punched me, threw me down the stairs, stabbed me and that's all I can remember."

"Are you sure that it was Jay Richards Jr.?"

"I'm sure," I say. "I know that it was my husband that attacked me. I want to press charges against him. That's assault."

"They're going to be dropped by tomorrow morning so don't waste your time, Teagan. It's not worth it."

"You know what, fine I won't press charges but if he comes after me again it's on your hands because you could have stopped it by allowing me to press charges but you didn't," I say as I stand up, "so if something happens this is on your hands."

"Fine," she says, "I'll press charges. I will issue a warrant for his arrest is that better?"

"Now we're talking," I say as I take a seat so that I can give her the information on the assault again as she writes it down on the report. I don't know if the charges will stick but I do know that I tried.

After the charges are pressed and the PFA is filed Joe and I head to his attorney's office; he is helping me out with my situation with Jay he has drawn up a restraining order for me and he has drawn up divorce papers for me. I need to file for divorce so that I can move on with Joe and we can live our lives together and I will be free from Jay. If it wasn't for Joe I would probably still be with Jay and my life would still be hell. Joe has given me better and he has brought out my confidence and not only mine but my daughters' confidence. I will never understand how I put up with it for 6 years but I'm glad that there is an end in sight but I'm pretty sure I'm going to need to go through a lot more before it's over and done.

"How did it go with the cop?" asks Joe as we wait for his attorney as he keeps his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"It was like pulling teeth," I say. "She didn't want to do either. She's corrupted. She is on their side. She told me that the PFA is nothing but paper and if Jay wants to come after me he will whether there is a paper or not."

"He won't come anywhere near you because there is plenty of security around you to protect you. I'm there and unless he wants a busted skull then I suggest he stay far away but once this restraining order goes into effect we won't have to worry about Jay Richards."

"He's a drug lord," I say, "he's not exactly going to follow the rules."

"That's another thing," he says, "I have plans for that. There might be an anonymous tip left at the police station about his activities."

"Isn't that dangerous for me?" I ask.

"You and I will be long gone," he says, "don't worry about that. I'm not taking to you to Tokyo for a vacation. It's more about work and getting us in the clear while all the craziness unfolds here."

"I see," I say. "I'm just ready for all this to be over."

"Me too," he says as he kisses my temple softly, "because I'm ready to make you my wife."

"Already?" I ask with a smile.

"You should have been my wife years ago, Teagan. It was me that fucked up everything. I should have never chosen Gina. We wouldn't be going through any of this right now."

"I shouldn't have walked away but I'm glad I came back."

"Me too," he says as his thumb strokes my arm softly. "By the way, Angel, I like your outfit today," he says talking of my baby blue v-neck t-shirt showing off a good amount of cleavage and my black dress pants. "Are you commando?" he asks in my ear before he nibbles at it.

"Of course, Sir," I say with a smile. "That's what you told me to do and told me to wear so I'm just following the rules."

"Good because I don't' want to have to spank you," he says as he nibbles at my ear some more. "I can't wait for later tonight. We're going to have so much fun."

"I'm looking forward to it," I say with a smile as I feel his tongue lick my neck softly. I let out a small giggle as his attorney steps out of his office causing Joe to leave my ear and neck alone.

"I'm ready for you, Mr. Reigns and Ms. Richards," he says as we stand up and walk into his office. "How are you two today?" he asks as we take a seat.

"Good," says Joe.

"I'm all right," I say with a smile as Joe places his hand on my thigh.

"That's good," he says, "so I have the divorce papers. You are going for half of everything! You're entitled to half of his money and believe me with me as an attorney you're going to get every penny that you deserve. When I get through with Jay Richards he will be a poor boy being someone's bitch in prison excuse my language but it's the truth."

"It didn't offend me," I say with a smile as I feel Joe's hand slide up a little higher. "And the restraining order?"

"That's a piece of cake. He's not allowed within 500 feet of you, he's not allowed to call you, email you or bother you on social media. If he violates the restraining order he will be charged for harassment and he will be sent to jail. He's not allowed around your children either nor is he allowed around Mr. Reigns' office."

"Good," I say relief in my voice.

"Now the only issue I have is that Jay could fire back that you were unfaithful during your marriage as you are pregnant with Mr. Reigns' child."

I look at Joe because we discussed not telling anyone until I was at least 12 weeks. I still have 3 more weeks to go before we want to announce it to anyone. "I had to," he says, "he needed to know every bit of information so that when it came time he wouldn't be blindsided. Jay knows you're pregnant so it will come up."

"So what does that mean?" I ask, "what if he uses it against me?"

"Then we use the information of the physical, emotional and sexual abuse he gave you during your time of marriage. I know of all the threats and all the abuse. I will be using that against him."

"Good," I say. "Had he let me out when I wanted out I wouldn't have had to cheat on him."

"Of course not," he says. "Do you have proof of the abuse?"

"Yes," I say. "I have medical records and pictures."

"Wonderful," he says, "this is going to be a piece of cake. I am going to serve him the papers in the next few days."

"Good," I say, "and then what?"

"Then he can lawyer up and it will go to court."

"Okay," I say. "He can't come after me right?"

"If he does he is in violation of the restraining order. He's not allowed anywhere around you. And you have a PFA correct?"

"Yes," I say , "but what if those pieces of paper don't stop him? Then what happens?" I ask as the fear is heard by both men.

"Like I told you, Tea," says Joe, "I have my best men on you at all times including myself. No one is going to hurt you unless they get through security and then me but by the time they get to me I'll be pissed no one is going to want to mess with me."

"But you can't guarantee that when I am home alone in the afternoons while you're working that he won't show up."

"He won't. He doesn't know where we live plus I have security on the house. You come back to work in what a week or two? Then you'll be with me all day then we're out of the country for a while."

"All right," I say as he gives me a look with his grey-blue eyes. "I trust you."

"I know you do," he says with a soft smile.

"It's been a long day," says Joe as we are sitting down at a private table in his favorite Italian restaurant in New York.

"It has," I say, "but I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone other than you."

"Same here, Angel," he says with a smile. "It feels good to be out in the public with you so I can show off my beautiful girl."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I'm glad we aren't hiding anything anymore."

"Me too it was driving me nuts that I couldn't take you out for a nice dinner. So any ideas on what you want to name our little seed?" he asks as the waiter brings our food that we ordered.

"Not really," I say. "What about you?"

"For a girl I really like the name Chloe but for a boy I want him to be named after me."

"Joe or Roman?" I ask.

"Joe," he says.

"So if we get married what would my last name be? Reigns or Anoa'i?"

"Reigns," he says raising an eyebrow, "that's my legal last name now. Legally I'm Roman Reigns but personally to you and my family I am Joe."

"I like Joe a lot better," I say with a smile. "Not really big on Roman. So what made you choose that name anyway?"

"Roman history," he says with a smile. "Romans were powerful people back in the day. They were dominating and knew how to get the job done so I chose the name Roman because it was powerful in my eyes and you know better than everyone how powerful and dominating I can be."

"Oh yeah," I say with a small smile. "And Reigns?"

"You know what it means to Reign. Roman Reigns. I think that's self-explanatory."

"Gotcha," I say as I nod my head. "I guess that makes sense. I still don't understand why you changed your name in the first place."

"Because I felt like it was the best thing to do to make me successful."

"I'm sure you would have been just as successful if you kept the name Joe. You'll always be Joe to me though."

"I know, Angel," he says with a smile. "And I don't know what you mean if we get married because we ARE getting married. It's just a matter of when. We're going to be the most powerful couple in America well actually around the world."

"I like that," I say with a smile. "I'm ready to go back to work. Can I go back now?"

"The doctor said not for a couple weeks," he says, "we're going to follow the doctor's orders. That's in your best interest but believe me I'm ready for you to come back too. I really need your help."

"With what?"

"Tokyo, L.A. and the place in general."

"Oh," I say with a smile. "I can see what I can do. The Tokyo thing should be just about done. We're leaving at the beginning of the year."

"I know," he says, "but the last minute preparations are what have me lost."

"Tell you what leave the Tokyo stuff with me and I'll work on it at home and get all the last minute things together. All right?"

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "I love you, Teagan."

"I love you too,' I say, "so are we still going to Florida for Christmas?"

"Yes," he says, "and I am having the girls and your mom fly in for the holiday then we'll fly out with them when they go back. What do you think?"

"I think I'm ready to see my babies. I miss them so much."

"I know you do," he says with a smile. "I miss them too but think about all the privacy we have in the house while they're gone."

"So we can make love every night anywhere and everywhere in the house?"

"Exactly," he says, "and you can walk around naked for my own pleasure."

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I feel my face burn. "Enjoy it now because once I start to get fat my body won't be so beautiful."

"Is that being ashamed of your body I hear?" he asks.

"No," I say. "Not at all."

"All right," he says, "I wouldn't want to have to punish you for breaking a rule. I think pregnancy is a very beautiful thing, Teagan. Trust me you'll be as beautiful then as you are now. You know why pregnancy is so beautiful?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because when you're pregnant that means you're carrying a life inside of you and there's nothing more beautiful than that. Life is a beautiful thing. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," I say with a soft smile as my blue eyes meet his grey eyes.

"Then no more of that type of talk," he says. "You're beautiful, your body is beautiful and it's mine."

"Not yet," I say with a smile as I bite my lip.

"Oh yeah," he says, "about that. It will be by the end of the night." The words send an array of butterflies through my stomach and a bigger smile comes across my face.

"I can't wait," I say.

"Neither can I," he says with a sexy smile causing my heart to skip a beat. This is the man I gave up 8 years ago because I wasn't willing to fight harder. I was pretty damn stupid to let this sexy specimen get away and run off with another girl when it should have been me.

"Angel," says Joe, "take those clothes off and do it slowly," he says as I stand in our bedroom. I smile as I strip out of my clothes slowly starting with my baby blue v-neck t-shirt exposing my white lace bra as my breasts topple over the top. Joe grows a smile on his face as I start to unbutton my pants and pull them down slowly exposing my naked bottom half. "Take the bra off too," he says in a sexy demanding tone. "I want to see you. All of you," he says as he starts to unbutton his shirt. I unsnap my bra and take it off freeing my breasts. "Much better," he says. "Beautiful," he says as he takes his shirt off exposing his firm chest. "Absolutely, Beautiful, Angel," he says as he makes his way over to me and takes my breasts into his hands before he kisses my lips softly and passionately. "Get into the bed," he says with a smile as he lets go of my breasts. I do as he demands. There is nothing sexier to me than his Dom voice. "Handcuffs or rope or a tie?" he asks.

"Handcuffs," I say with a smile.

"A girl after my own heart," he says as he gets into his drawer in the nightstand and pulls out two pairs of silver handcuffs. He smiles as he walks over to the bed and takes one of my arms and handcuffs my hand to the bedpost before he rounds the other side and handcuffs my other hand. He smiles as he looks at me helpless and not able to escape. I watch him as he unbuckles his belt and removes it from the loops of his black slacks. I watch as he pulls them down as he stands in front of me in his black briefs. He makes his way over to the bed and climbs into bed with me as he straddles me before he possesses my mouth with his lips, his tongue owning mine and taking possession of my mouth. I want to touch him so badly but I can't as his hands cup my face. He breaks the kiss and finds my neck kissing it softly, nibbling on it, sucking on it softly and I feel his teeth sink into my neck causing me to moan out in pleasure. Nothing is hotter than being bit. His full lips leaving a trail of kisses from my collarbone down to the top of my breasts and around my breasts. His hands take my breasts into his hands. "These are mine," he says as he massages and squeezes them roughly before his mouth finds one breast and he takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it softly as his other hand plays with my other breast. The moans of pleasure escape my lips as he switches to the other side, sucking me softly, biting and nibbling my nipple. "Mine," he says as he takes them both into his hand once more before his lips make their way down my body. "Say it, Angel, they're mine."

"They're yours, Sir," I say as I feel his large tongue slide over my stomach, his teeth sinking into my skin softly at first and then roughly causing me to groan out in pleasure. He kisses over his bite marks as a way to mask the pain from them which is even hotter to me.

He climbs out of bed and pulls his black briefs down exposing his large and full erection. "Open your mouth," he says as he gets into bed standing over me as I open my mouth for him as he slides his erection into my mouth. My lips surround it as I suck on it the way he wants me to. He moves himself in and out of my mouth as my tongue and mouth pleasure him. His moans of pleasure deeper as he reaches the back of my throat pushing himself as far as he can go. "Your gag reflexes are amazing, Angel," he says as he rocks himself out and then back in allowing me to suck on him some more. "That's it, Angel. Take some more," he says pushing himself further into my mouth. He continues this until I feel him grow larger inside my mouth before he explodes as his hot seed hits my throat as he groans out in pleasure. He finishes his release and pulls himself out of my mouth before he gets back down on the bed. I feel his tongue on my clit as my breaths get deeper. "Mine," he says as he flicks it with his tongue. Licking me from my clit to my center before I feel his large tongue slide in and out of my wet center. I'm crying out in pleasure as it ripples through me. His mouth on my center sucking it, making love to it and owning it. I feel myself building up to my climax.

"I'm going to cum," I say out of breath.

"Not yet," he says as he continues on. The passion, the pleasure tearing through my body. I can't control it anymore and I need to release myself. My toes curling as I pull at the handcuffs as he keeps going. "Cum for me, Angel," he demands and I come apart at his words as my toes clench, my eyes close, a cry of pleasure from my lips as my body convulses and I release myself into his mouth as I feel him suck up my hot juices. "Very nice," he says as I feel his fingers enter my center, one at first then two and then he finally slides a third into me. Making love to me with his fingers sliding in as far as he can go his hand enters my center as I moan out in pleasure as he slides it back out and then back in. Pleasuring me and making love to me with his three large fingers brings me over the edge. "Come on, Angel," he says as he moves his fingers faster and harder. "Cum for me, Angel," he says as he continues to make love to me with his fingers. Crying and moaning out in pleasure I feel my climax building again. "Cum, Angel," he demands before I release myself once again around his fingers as my body convulses and tears of pleasure fall from my eyes. He takes his fingers and sticks them in my mouth before he spreads my legs as far as they can go as he towers over me. He plays with my breasts before I feel him thrust himself into me. He pushes himself as deep as I can take him and rocks his erection back out and then thrusts back in. His movements rough, fast, dominating and I like it. I cry out in pleasure with each movement he makes as I hear his grunts and groans with each thrust. He continues to move as I feel the ecstasy building up inside of me once again. The familiar feeling of an orgasm coming. He moves harder and faster before he demands, "Cum, Angel," and I once again fall apart at his words as I release myself around his erection. "Good Girl," he says with a smile as he continues to move. "This is mine. Your body is mine. YOU are mine," he says before I feel his body shake and quiver before he explodes deep inside of me as he collapses catching his breath.

Once he catches his breath he alerts me that we are far from finished and he continues to own me and possess me throughout the night, bringing me orgasm after orgasm, tears of pleasure as I cry each time, my body continuing to convulse from the multiple orgasms as we finally finish. I am exhausted but I would not mind going one more time. He removes the hand cuffs from around my wrists before his lips find mine. He kisses me passionately and softly as I run my fingers through his damp hair from all the sweat of our night together. He wraps me up in his arms, calming my body, wiping my tears as he kisses the bridge of my nose. "It's okay, Angel," he whispers as I hold onto him. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say into his neck.

We lay holding onto each other for a while before his sexy dom voice sounds out. "Come on, Angel," he says as he lets me go. He gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later he comes back into the bedroom and picks me up out of the bed and carries me to the bathroom. I smile when I see the tub full of bubbles. He climbs up the stairs and places me into the tub before he climbs in with me. He wraps me up in his arms as we relax together in the tub before he bathes me and takes care of my every need. He takes me by the hand when we are finished, wraps me in a towel and carries me back to our bed. I dry myself off before I climb back into bed next to him as he wraps me up in his arms as my soft naked body fits perfectly against his firm naked body. I can barely keep my eyes open and soon drift off to sleep after an amazing night with Sir.

***A/N: What did you think of the detective being corrupted? Do you think the charges against Jay will stick? Do you think the PFA is useless? ARe you happy that Teagan has finally filed for divorce from Jay so that her and Joe can move on together? ARe you surprised that joe and teagan are already talking about marriage? What did you think about Joe possessing Teagan, claiming her and owning her? What did you think about how he took care of her afterward? Is this just the beginning of their kinky sex life? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. A Hard Act To Follow

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Walking down the streets of New York City in the cool December air Christmas is everywhere. The colorful decorations around every store that Joe and I pass on our way to work and the street lights decorated as the tinsel blows in the cool breeze. Joe holds my hand as we walk down the street as the daily horns ring out, the yellow cabs and black cars fill the streets while everyone is on their way to work for what is most likely their last day of work before their holiday vacation. Crowds of people smart like Joe and I choose to walk to work and walk to do last minute Christmas shopping rather than stuck in hours of traffic. "It's not too bad outside," he says wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"It really isn't but I am ready to go to Florida. I'm ready to see my babies and my family and of course possibly hit the beach while we're down there. It's been so long since I was in Florida. I miss it."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "I usually bring my family up here for the holidays to spend time with them."

"You could have done that this year don't let me be the one to stop you from celebrating the holiday like you normally do."

"No it's okay, Sydney and I need a change of scenery this year. Are you ready to go back to work today?"

"What's the point?" I ask. "We leave for Tokyo after the holiday anyway."

"Because you wanted to have the office Christmas party and Tracy was nice enough to set one up so it's only right you're here to celebrate it," he says with a smile as he opens the door for me. I take my hat off my head as he does the same before we remove our gloves before making our way to the elevator. A smile crosses my face as Joe takes me into his arms as we're on the elevator and kisses my lips with so much passion that I want to do more as he pulls away. I take the back of his neck and press my lips against his as we share another passionate kiss as the elevator doors open. "Tea," he says against my lips. "I think we have an audience."

"I don't care," I say as I continue to kiss him as I feel the eyes of many in the office on us. He's my man and I'm not going to hide it anymore. If I want to make out with him in the elevator I'm going to make out with him in the elevator but Joe obviously has no complaints as I feel his hands rubbing my back softly as we give them a show. "All right," I say with a smile. "I think I'm ready."

"That's good to know," he says with a smile as he takes my hand as we step off the elevator. "I thought you had enough of me last night in the bedroom and enough of me in the shower this morning."

"It's the hormones," I say, "they give me an unending sex drive or maybe it's my Dom that gives me the unending sex drive to please him whenever and however."

"That's what I like to hear, Angel," he says with a smile before he kisses my cheek softly as we make our way to my desk.

"Where's my desk?" I ask with confusion.

"About that," he says, "I have a surprise for you but first you can come into my office to hang up your jacket and put your purse in there."

"All right," I say as we walk to his office. "Did you get rid of me?"

"I would fall under without you," he says as he shuts the door to his office once we are inside. "It's nothing bad," he says with a smile as we take our jackets off and hang them on his coat rack. "Look at you," he says placing his hands on my growing stomach. "You're definitely starting to show."

"I know," I say with a smile as he leans in for a kiss before there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," he says.

"Hello, Mr. Reigns," says Tracy, "Teagan, it's good to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," I say with a smile as Joe places his hand on the small of my back.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," I say with a smile.

"And you two match," she says with a smile as she looks at me in a red top with black dress pants as Joe is wearing a red button down shirt with a black tie and black slacks. I smile at her pointing it out. Joe and I planned it that way. "That's cute."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"So Mr. Reigns, I have all the papers you requested. I have filed everything that I needed to file and I have the Tokyo papers on their way over there so they're at the office when you arrive in a couple weeks."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile as she hands him the papers. "Tracy is going to be running things and helping out while we're gone. I have put her in charge even though we will be in constant contact I need someone to be in charge around here while we are gone."

"Yes," says Tracy with a smile. "I won't let either of you down."

"I know you won't," says Joe with a small smile. "So is there anything else you need or are we okay? I need to talk with Teagan for a little."

"No that's all," she says with a smile. "I will not bother you again," she says as she makes her way to the door before she leaves his office.

"She likes you," I say as he wraps his arms around me.

"I know," he says, "half the women in this office do but there is only one that matters to me and it's you. I love you, Tea."

"I love you too," I say before we share another kiss. "So what about my desk?"

"Right," he says with a smile as he takes my hand. "Let me show you."

"All right," I say as he leads me to a new door in his office one that I have never seen before. He opens it and connected to his office is another office with a white carpeted floor matching his, my wooden mahogany desk with my computer, organized the way I like it. I smile as we walk into the office. I have my own leather couch, my own book case and fake plants in the corner. "You made me an office?"

"If you're going to run this place with me," he says, "you need your own office. What do you think?"

"I love it," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "And it's connected to mine so you can come into my office whenever and I can come in here wherever. Also the blinds move and we can see each other and watch each other like we do now. I mean my day isn't complete unless I can see you while I'm trying to work."

"Same here," I say with a smile. "I love it, Joe. Thank-you."

"When do you want to break it in?" he asks with a sly smile causing me to bite my lip.

"I don't know whenever you tell me to, Sir."

"Angel," he says. "We've got plenty of time for that it will be here when we get back. Right now we have to focus on Tokyo so let's get to work on that before we enjoy this office party this afternoon."

"All right," I say with a smile. I can't believe he gave me my own office. I love it. He goes back to his office while I sit at my desk and begin last minute work on Tokyo but we keep the blinds and the door open so we can see each other and we often smile at one another throughout the day. I could get used to this.

"Teagan, would you like any eggnog?" asks Tracy.

"Is there alcohol in it?" I ask as I hold a plate of food in my hand as Joe stands close to me. He does not let me out of his sight at all during this party.

"Yeah," she says.

"I can't," I say as I look at Joe before I pick up a carrot. "I'll just have some water," I say.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Mr. Reigns wouldn't mind you drinking a little cup of eggnog."

"She's sure," he says as he clears his throat. "And I would mind," he says as I take a bite of my carrot.

"Okay," she says. "I will get you some water."

"It's okay, Tracy," I say. "I'll get my own water. You don't have to do anything for me. I'm alright. "

"Okay," she says with a smile. "So are you two ready for Tokyo?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," I say with a smile. "We've been preparing for this for months so I think we're ready for it. I mean I don't know how well they are going to take to a woman being in charge but I'm up for the challenge."

"You got the deal done," says Joe, "they obviously respect you."

"I know but this is a totally different culture," I say. "I don't know how they are going to react."

"She's right, Mr. Reigns," says Tracy.

"I think she's going to do just fine."

"How long are you two going to be there?"

"Probably a month or two," I say, "depending how long it takes to get everything together and started."

"Cool," she says with a smile. "It's a great opportunity."

"It really is," I say with a smile.

"I have to go run an errand really fast," says Joe after he checks his phone. "I'll be back shortly. Are you going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," says Tracy.

"Yes, Baby, I'll be fine," I say with a smile. "I'll talk to Tracy while you're gone."

"All right," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before he kisses my lips softly once more before he walks into his office to grab his jacket.

"You two are so cute," says Tracy. "You have really changed him."

"I didn't change him. He's just the person he used to be," I say.

"You knew him before you worked here?"

"Yes," I say. "We grew up together."

"I see," she says as we continue to talk and hang out with some of the other women in the office. I have to admit I didn't like half of these females when I started but they're growing on me.

"So are you two ever going to get married?" asks a woman with black hair named Jessica.

"I don't know," I say with a smile as Joe comes back into the office. "That's up to him."

"I bet he does marry you," she says. "You have no idea the effect you have on him."

"I think he has a bigger effect on me," I say with a smile as I watch him walk into his office and close the door.

"Teagan," says Tracy, "don't act like you don't know how lucky you are to be his girlfriend, the man is hot. I'm sorry but it's the truth."

I let out a laugh and say, "he is pretty hot and he's mine."

"Exactly," says Jessica, "I don't want to pry but please tell me the sex is good. Please tell me."

I smile and say, "it's amazing absolutely amazing. Different but amazing."

"Oh my god," she says. "I am jealous."

"What happened with your husband?" asks another woman in the office.

"I don't know," I say. "I haven't heard from him in weeks," I say before Joe opens his office door and walks over to join us. "Hey, Baby," I say as he greets me with a soft kiss.

"Hey," he says. "Sorry it took me so long. We're going to leave soon," he says. "It's starting to snow outside."

"It's snowing?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "and since we walked I don't want to be out too late. We also have to make a stop on the way home."

"All right," I say with a smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you ready?" he asks me and I know what he's talking about.

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says. "Could I have everyone's attention please?" he asks. More people start to gather around us with smiles on their faces. "Teagan and I have an announcement to make."

"You're getting married?" asks Jessica.

"No," I say with a smile. "No we're not."

"Someday," says Joe as he keeps his arm wrapped around me as I place my hand on his chest.

"That bracelet is beautiful, Teagan," says Tracy as she touches the diamond studded leather bracelet that Joe gave me when he officially became my Dom so everyone knows I belong to him.

"Thanks," I say with a smile, "Mr. Reigns gave it to me." I feel Joe hold me tighter as I say that.

"All right," says Joe. He looks down and smiles at me as I smile back at him as our eyes meet. "Teagan and I wanted to share our news with you before we go to Tokyo. When we come back there are going to be some changes around here. Teagan will be stepping up as Co-Owner of Reigns Corporation and she will be working with me hand in hand. We have discussed it and we are taking on this business together like we should have always done." Everyone claps and the girls tell me congratulations. I thank them and smile as I keep a hold of Joe as he doesn't let me go. "But that's not all," he says with a smile before he kisses the top of my head. "Teagan and I have discussed this and while we were going to wait till we came back we decided to tell you before we go so you're not too surprised when we come back. Teagan and I are going to have a baby. We're due in July!" he says proudly.

The girls scream out as if they have been my best friends for years instead of a couple weeks before they practically push Joe out of the way to hug me. I don't know who's more excited me or the girls. "Congratulations," says Tracy with a smile. "I suspected but didn't want to say anything."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you," says Jessica with a smile. "The sex must really be amazing," she says as Joe gives me a smile.

"I told you," I say with a smile.

"What are you going to name it?"

"We have no idea," I say. "We're still discussing names and we're still working on all those details. We're just taking it one day at a time. We won't really know for sure until we know the sex."

"When do you find that out?" asks Jessica.

"In about 8-10 weeks," I say with a smile. "I can't wait."

"Don't you already have two little girls?" asks one woman.

"Yes," I say. "And they don't know yet and neither does Mr. Reigns' daughter. We are announcing to our families over the holiday."

"That's sweet," she says. "Where are your girls?"

"Away," I say not giving out any information as I look at Joe and shrug my shoulders.

"Teagan?" he says, "my office."

"Okay," I say as I excuse myself as we walk into his office. He shuts the door behind us. "Yes?"

"Keep it quiet," he says.

"About what?"

"Everything. Don't give out any more information about our girls. I don't know if I can trust everyone here. Why would she ask where they are unless she's got connections to Jay?"

"I don't know that's why I told her they were away. I wasn't giving any information, Sir."

"Good," he says. "I mean Jay already knows we're pregnant BUT he didn't know you're taking over Reigns Corporation with me. I can't make that official and put your name down till you're divorced. The last thing I want is for that asshole to come after my company and try to get a part in it. All right?"

"Does this mean I'm not taking over with you when we get back?"

"No you are," he says, "It's just nothing is going to be written in paper so it can't be proven. It won't be official till you are divorced."

"Okay" I say, "I understand. What are we going to do about her? Fire her?"

"No not yet," he says as he wraps his arms around me as he his sitting on his desk and pulls me closer to him. "I have a plan for her. I want to keep an eye on her. I also want to check her background a little more."

"Okay," I say, "but I never told anyone that I had two girls only one person knew that besides you so I don't know how she knew that."

"That's weird," he says as his hands rub my back. "It's getting late can we go? I mean are you ready to go? You seem to have quite the fan club. It's good to see you making friends."

"You aren't going to control who I am friends with?" I ask as I rest my head against his chest as his large hands rub my back as he holds me close.

"No as long as they aren't toxic for you I don't care. I want you to have friends. You need girlfriends so you can talk about how amazing the sex is," he says through a smile.

"Shut up," I say.

"Are you disrespecting me?" he asks. "Because I might have to spank you if you are."

"No," I say with a smile. "I'm joking with you."

"Well, is the sex really that amazing?" he asks.

"Beyond," I say. "It always has been."

"Glad I can please you, Teagan," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I must agree the sex is beyond amazing with you. It's been a while since I enjoyed sex as much as I have been with you in the last few weeks. You know how to please me and how to satisfy my needs. That's what I like about you. You're not scared to get kinky or do some wild things. I like that."

"I have to agree. I hated having sex with Jay. It sucked! He just didn't know how to satisfy me the way you do, Sir."

"I am a hard act to follow," he says with a smile.

"Damn right," I say with a smile. "I'm ready to go if you are."

"I've been ready," he says with a smile as he releases me and walks over to the coat rack to get my coat. He helps me put it on and as I button it he puts his jacket on. "Let's go, Angel," he says with a smile as he takes my hand before we walk out of his office.

We wish everyone a happy holiday and tell them we will see them in a couple months but will be checking in periodically to make sure everything is going the way it's supposed to be.

"Here you go, Angel," says Joe as we're sitting in the living room of our house by the fireplace near the Christmas tree we decorated together. It's not the same without the kids though as he hands me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Sir," I say as he lays down next to me on the floor in a pair of sweatpants and his long soft hair hanging down. "I love Christmas."

"I know," he says with a smile. "You always have."

"It looks like New York is going to have a white Christmas."

"Yeah," he says, "what are the odds of us having one in Florida?"

"Slim to none," I say with a smile as I take a sip of my hot chocolate. "How can I please you tonight, Sir?"

He smiles and says, "I just want to make love to you tonight. I don't want to do anything crazy."

"I have no problem with that," I say with a smile as I stand up and place my hot chocolate on top of the mantle before I lay down next to Joe as he wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him as his lips find mine. His tongue finds its way into my mouth and intertwines with mine not possessing it but twisting with it passionately as I take my hand through his soft hair as he cups my face with his hand as he rolls me over onto my back as his large body covers mine. My fingers combing his soft hair as the passion grows in our kiss. I am left catching my breath as his full lips find my neck. Soft wet kisses on my neck, down my collarbone to the top of my growing breasts. His hands feeling my breasts massaging them softly as moans escape from my lips. His lips making their way down to my belly button. Soft kisses making butterflies appear in my stomach as he kisses it and his large hands taking control of my body. "Sir," I moan out at the softness of his lips and the softness of his touch. He has the softest hands of any man that I have met. I feel his teeth on my underwear as he pulls them down with his teeth before pulling them off the rest of the way with his large hands.

"Angel," he says, "You're beautiful." He pulls his sweatpants down exposing his large erection before he spreads my legs softly, gently and kisses my inner thighs as his soft hands rub my freshly shaven soft legs. "I am going to take you now," he says with a smile, passion and desire in his blue-grey eyes as he positions himself between my legs. He lowers himself onto me as his large member slides into me softly and gently. Filling me as much as he can. "Angel, you feel so good around my dick," he says as he starts to move.

His lips on my neck, nibbling at it softly, sucking on it softly as my hand holds the back of his neck as he makes love to me, rocking his member in and out of me slowly, passionately. Nothing rough, nothing hard, just perfect and amazing as always. I move my hips with his rhythm as his large muscular body covers my small body. I trace my fingertips up and down his spine as he continues to rock himself in and out of me. Sliding back in as deep as he can go before pulling himself back out and then in again. His groans against my neck as I moan into his large shoulder as the intensity of his movements build and become faster and harder but not wild. The heat from the fire mixing with the heat of our bodies as our sweat mixes together. The passion filling me, the passion and intensity between us growing stronger and our moans louder, my toes clench, my nails dig into his back, my teeth sinking into his large shoulder as his teeth sink into my neck as we reach our climax together. Making love like that to Joe is what I live for, it's what I am pleased to do and as long as he walks away satisfied I know I have done my part to make him happy. "I love you, Angel," he whispers in my ear as our bodies stay connected by the fire as we both don't want to separate.

"I love you too, Sir," I say with a smile as his lips find mine and he kisses me passionately as I hear the fire burning in the background as I hold onto him never wanting to let him go and that's where we stay the rest of the night, not separating, holding each other and enjoy the fire before we fall asleep together his arms wrapped around me and mine around him, the perfect way to end a perfect night with a perfect man; MY perfect man.

***A/N: What did you think of Joe giving Teagan her office? What about Teagan's new friends do they seem trustworthy? Do you think that it was a good idea to announce the baby to the office and that Teagan is stepping up to be Co-owner of Joe's company? Do you think they found a spy in the company? Where do you think Joe went when he ran his errand during the party? Do you think that their desire for sex is what keeps them coming back for more and has been the reason for their relationship? Is Teagan's and Joe's relationship more than a Dom/Sub relationship? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. You Make Me Better

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much!***

The next morning I am woken up by Joe stirring and removing himself from me. I smile as his blue-grey eyes are looking into my baby blue eyes. The fire had died sometime in the middle of the night but I didn't notice because Joe's body kept me warm all night long. "Good morning, Beautiful," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my lips softly. "Happy Christmas Eve."

"Happy, Christmas Eve," I say with a smile as I lay beneath him, holding onto him not wanting to him go. His blue-grey eyes continue to look at me and his soft smile with his beautiful full lips never fades. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says, "I'm just admiring how beautiful you are, Angel. I could be in this moment forever with you, you have no idea."

"Me too," I say with a smile before our lips meet again as we share another passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I say as he reluctantly gets up from the floor standing over me as I admire his naked body. It is perfect from the top to the bottom. "What are you doing?" I ask as I sit up. "I thought we could have a repeat of last night."

"Later," he says with a smile. "We have a plane to catch but first I want to make you breakfast. Go take a shower and get dressed, Angel and when you're done everything should be ready. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as I stand up before he wraps his arms around me so we can share another passionate kiss before I head upstairs to his master bathroom to take a shower. As much as I love my time alone with Joe and all the fun we have together I am really looking forward to our week in Florida with his family and my family as well as seeing our girls again. I can't wait to see them. It feels like an eternity has passed since I've last seen them. I plan for this to be the best Christmas my girls have ever had as well as the best Christmas I have had in years.

As I walk into our bedroom after my shower the smell of our breakfast fills the room. It smells delicious as my stomach growls. My morning sickness has been replaced by hunger. I'm hungry all the time and it feels like there is no satisfying it. I grab a pair of jeans with holes on the knees from my drawer and grab a black sweater to put on. I blow dry my hair and throw it up into a low ponytail before I put on some make up before I put on a pair of black boots. I smile as I look at myself in the mirror. I have to admit I look pretty good after everything I've been through in the last few weeks. I smile as I see a small baby bump forming. It's getting to the point I can barely hide it anymore. I rub my stomach with a smile before I walk out of the bedroom.

"It smells so good in here," I say with a smile as I walk into the kitchen as Joe is putting together our plates of food. "I love when you cook me breakfast," I say as I take a seat at the table.

"Just taking care of my Angel," he says with a smile as he stands there in a pair of jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt with his hair pulled into a ponytail. "You look beautiful today," he says with a smile as he brings me my plate of food. "It's all healthy; strawberries, bananas and oranges with whole wheat toast, scrambled eggs and turkey bacon with milk."

"Sounds good," I say with a smile as he takes a seat next to me. I can't hold back and begin to eat. I feel as if I haven't eaten for years as he looks at me with a smile on his face. "Sorry, I'm eating for two," I say. "I am starving."

"No need to apologize," he says with a smile. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay," I say.

"I'm really not sure how I want to do this," he says as he reaches into his pocket. "I thought about doing some wild romantic thing tonight with your family and my family but you know the most romantic thing I do is cook you breakfast in bed and buy you flowers. I'm not the romance type of guy. I wish I was but I'm not and I've learned to accept that so then I had to decide when the time was right. I was going to do it last night but I didn't know when," he says as he rambles and I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Joe," I say, "what are you talking about?"

"You'll see in a minute," he says as starts to speak again. "Teagan, I let you walk out of my life 8 years ago and didn't do a thing to stop you. I always regret that. I always wish I could go back to that day and change things. I know you were upset that Gina and I decided to keep the baby after what we had done a couple years earlier so I understand why you left. I thought I did the right thing but it was the wrong thing. I could have been a dad but still been with you. That's how it should have been but we were young and stupid. It took me years to realize that I didn't have to marry Gina. You were there for me more than she ever was and you knew more about me than she ever did. You were supposed to be the one I married. You were supposed to be the one I spent my life with, had kids with and you should have been the woman I started my business with but because I screwed up I never got to live the life with you I was supposed to. I'm sorry, Teagan. It should have been different. I let you walk away before, Teagan, but this time I'm not going to give you up without a fight. I don't want to give you up, ever. I love you so much and I love our time together. I love US. I wanted to do this," he says pulling out a small box from his pocket and placing it on the table. "I wanted to do this in Florida in front of our families but then I thought it was more intimate and more special to do it like this; alone just the two of us."

"Joe," I say with tears in my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" he asks with a smile. "Doing what I should have done 8 years ago. Teagan," he says as he opens the little blue box exposing an 18k white gold diamond engagement ring, half covered in small diamonds, princess cut Sapphire diamond surrounded by white diamonds. "Will you not only be my partner in business but my partner in life? Will you marry me?"

Tears fall from my eyes as I look at the most beautiful engagement ring I have ever seen. I am not sure what to say. I mean I know what I want to say but I don't know how I want to say it. "Joe," I say with a smile through my happy tears. "Yes. I'll marry you."

"Thank-you," he says with a soft smile as he takes the ring out of the box before taking my left hand and sliding the beautiful sapphire diamond engagement ring on my ring finger. "I love you, Tea."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. "I love the ring. It's beautiful. It's different. I like different."

"I know," he says with a smile as I admire the ring. I love how it sparkles. "Now when we get back from Tokyo you can tell all the girls at the office we're getting married. I know Jessica has been driving herself crazy wondering."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Believe me, Joe, I'm going to shout it from the rooftops. I can't wait to be your wife. I need my divorce to be over and done with as soon as possible so that we can move on together."

"I know, Baby," he says, "I hope it goes fast. I'm ready to start our lives together completely. I mean we have somewhat started our lives together but I want it all with you, Tea. Kids, marriage; everything, I always did but I made the dumbest choice I could have ever made. I shouldn't have gone to Georgia Tech. I should have come to NYU with you and never let you walk away."

"I shouldn't have walked away," I say. "I knew Gina was a bitch and she wasn't good enough for you."

"Tea, no one will ever be better for me than you. You just have this effect on me that I can't control. You make me want to be a better person. Look what you did to me at the office," he says with a smile. "You have me talking to those women and being friends with everyone. You make me better and that's why I love you. You always made me better."

"Joe," I say as I take his hand intertwining our fingers as he smiles. "You make me stronger. You make me more confident and you make me feel like nothing else in this world matters. You always did and you always will. You say there is no one better for you than me. I have to say there is no one better for me than you. I love you, Baby, I mean. I love you, Sir," I say with a smile before I lean in and kiss his lips softly. I love this man more than anything in the world. I don't know how it happened and fate must be on our side but I am glad he came back into my life.

The warm Florida sun hits me as Joe and I walk down the stairs of his private plane after flying for 6 ½ hours of course we kept ourselves busy celebrating our engagement but it was a long flight. We stepped onto the plane in 6 inches of snow and now we're stepping off the plane in 75 degree weather; my kind of weather. I smile as I see Serenity, Sydney and Lylah standing with my mom, my dad and my sisters. Serenity and Lylah run to me as I run to them. "MOMMY!" says Serenity as she wraps her small tan arms around me.

"Serenity," I say hugging her back.

"MOMMY," says Lylah as she joins in the hug as Sydney runs and jumps into Joe's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say as I hold them in my arms. "How is Tokyo?"

"Good," says Serenity as her brown hair is pulled into a side ponytail with her curly hair in perfect ringlets as Lylah's light brown almost blonde curly hair is the same way. "I made friends!"

"That's good," I say with a smile. "I'm glad to see you."

"Me too, Mommy," says Lylah with a smile.

"Did you learn Japanese yet?"

"I did, Mommy," says Serenity with excitement.

"Good," I say with a smile. "Ly, what about you?"

"Yes, Mommy," she says as she sees Joe. "DADDY!" she says as she runs from my arms to his.

"Daddy," says Serenity as she leaves me too so she can see Joe. I love to hear them call him daddy. He is practically their dad and has done a lot more for them in the last few months than their real biological father has done. I smile as Joe scoops them up into his arms and hugs them as Sydney comes over to me.

"Mom," she says giving me a hug. "Can I call you Mom?"

"Syd," I say with a smile. "You can call me anything you want."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. What about you? Have you learned Japanese?"

"A little. Serenity speaks it better than me."

"It takes a while to get it," I say with a smile before I make my way over to my dad. I haven't seen him for years. I have missed him. My relationship with my mom is awesome but the relationship I have with my dad is beyond amazing. "Dad," I say with a smile as my dark brown haired, dark eyed father smiles at me and holding his arms open for me. I wrap my arms around him as I feel his large arms wrap around me. "I missed you so much," I say with tears in my eyes. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," he says as I hear him choke on his words. "If I knew what was going on, Teagan, I would have snapped that boy's neck. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say with a smile as I don't' want to let him go. "I'm okay. Dad," I say as Joe walks over to us with the girls and my embrace with my dad breaks. "Do you remember Joe?"

"How could I ever forget him," he says with a smile. "The man I always thought you would end up marrying," he says making Joe smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," he says as he wraps his arm around my waist and holds tightly to me. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Better now that my baby girl is home," he says with a smile as he looks at me. "Thank-you, Joe for bringing her home this Christmas."

"It was my pleasure," he says as he kisses the top of my head.

"Teagan," says my older sister Madison with a smile. "I missed you," she says as she wraps her arms around me.

"I missed you too," I say with a smile. "WE have so much catching up to do."

"Yes we do," she says with a smile.

"Anna," I say as my younger sister makes her way over to greet me with a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she says as we don't want to break our embrace. Tears of joy fill my eyes as I am reunited with the people I love most. You never really realize how much you miss someone or how much you love someone till they aren't there anymore. I missed my family so much. I have always been a big family person and for my husband or soon to be ex-husband to keep me from them all these years hurt me more than any beating he could have given me. He cut me off from my life line.

As Joe and I spend the afternoon and evening with my family I realize everything that I have missed the last 6 years and it hurts me. I missed my sisters both get married to two wonderful guys. I've missed two of my nieces being born as well as a nephew. I missed way too much. Joe and I announced our engagement to the family but we didn't tell them about the baby yet because the girls don't know anything about it and we want them to know before anyone else does in the family. My family of course had a much better reception to Joe and me getting married than they did when Jay and I told them we were getting married. That should have been a sign but Joe was welcomed in with open arms. The girls got the chance to meet their cousins and to meet their REAL family. It was beautiful.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" yells Serenity as she jumps into mine and Joe's bed in his Florida home. I hear Joe groan in my ear as he holds me in his arms. "Santa came! He found us this year! Santa came!" I smile as Joe moves his large body closer to mine and holds me tighter. "Wake up!"

"Daddy, Wake up," says Lylah as she jumps onto Joe as he groans out louder.

"What time is it?" he asks.

I reach over for my phone and say, "4 a.m."

"Ugh," he says, "we just got to bed."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Girls, it's too early to be awake. "How about you two go back to sleep for an hour and then I promise you can open your presents? What do you say?"

"Presents now!" says Serenity. "Please Mommy, Santa NEVER brings us presents. I want to see what it's all about."

"They'll still be there in an hour," I say with a smile as Joe keeps me close to him and softly kisses my neck. "I promise. Santa isn't going to come back and take your presents away."

"Okay, Mommy," she says. "Can we sleep with you and Daddy?" she asks.

"Joe," I say. "Can they?"

"Yeah sure," he says as he lets me go and sits up so they can get into bed with us. "Get settled in," he says as they climb in between us. "Now can we go back to sleep?"

"Yes, Daddy," says Lylah as she clings onto him. Ever since the day she met him she has favored him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he says with sleep in his voice. I smile as I feel Serenity snuggle close to me before we all fall asleep for a couple more hours before the kids are at it again to get us out of bed. This time we can't fight it and we have to take them downstairs to open their presents.

They waste no time opening their gifts and colorful wrapping paper flies all over the place as Barbie dolls, Disney Princess dolls and tons of other toys are scattered in the room between all three girls. I smile as I watch them as Joe massages my knee as we watch them. My girls as sad as it may be never really experienced Christmas, they know what it's about as far as religious and Santa Claus but because Jay is an asshole he didn't believe in doing the Santa thing for them and only gave them two gifts each year from both of us. I hated it and because I made no income I couldn't do anything about it but this year seeing the joy and excitement on their faces makes up for every bad Christmas their asshole father gave them.

"All right," says Joe with a smile. "Your mommy and I have a surprise for you," he says as the girls have finished opening their presents.

"What is it?" asks Sydney.

"Yeah what is it?" asks Serenity.

"More presents?" asks Lylah with a smile.

"It is a present," he says with a smile, "but it will take a few more months to get here."

"What is it?" asks Lylah as she walks over to Joe for him to pick her up.

He picks her up and puts her in his lap. "You three are going to get a baby brother or a baby sister!"

"I want a baby sister," says Lylah.

"Really?" asks Sydney. "Santa answered me! He really answered me!"

"You asked for a brother or a sister?" asks Joe.

"Yeah," she says. "Every year since I was 5," she says with a smile. "When is it coming?"

"July," he says with a smile as he plays with Lylah's curly hair.

"What's the baby's name?" asks Serenity.

"We have no idea," I say with a smile "We haven't gotten that far."

"Is it a boy baby or a girl baby?" she asks.

"We don't know yet," I say with a smile. "We will soon when we come back from Tokyo we will know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Okay," she says. "I want a boy baby."

"I want a girl," says Sydney.

"Me too," says Lylah. "Mommy,"

"Yes?"

"Where is Jay?"

"Your daddy?" I ask.

"No he's not my daddy. Joe is my daddy. Where is Jay?"

"Jay is far away," I say as my phone rings and like clockwork it's none other than Jay. "It's Jay," I say to Joe. "Should I answer it?"

"Yeah," he says. "And tell him he shouldn't be contacting you."

"All right," I say. "Hello," I say as I answer the phone.

"I want to talk to the girls," he says.

"You're not supposed to be calling me, Jay. You're not allowed to have any contact with me or the girls. I can have you arrested for this."

"Like you had me arrested for those bullshit assault charges that were dropped? When are you going to learn, Teagan, you can't get rid of me. And what's this I hear about you working side by side with Reigns? And you're pregnant. I want a paternity test done on that baby."

"No," I say, "it's not yours anyway."

"I don't know that," he says. "So where are you?"

"Don't worry about it," I say. "Goodbye, Jay."

"I'm taking the girls. I have a lawyer now and I'm going for sole custody of them."

"Good luck," I say, "because I will fight you on that every step of the way."

"I'm sorry you're not even taking care of them right now. They are wherever you have them hidden away and I assure you I will find them. And I assure you I will get custody of them and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You don't even like them," I say as I get up and walk out of the living room. "You never liked them. Don't try to be father of the year now. You're only trying to hurt me by taking them from me. I have a lawyer too, Jay and he knows EVERYTHING you're not getting the girls after everything you've done to me? Yeah right. I'm not bowing down to you anymore, Jay, I'm going to fight back."

"You didn't fight back the day I kicked your ass."

"I was defenseless," I say. "It doesn't matter, Jay don't call me again. I'll see you when we go to court."

"Yeah but be prepared for a fight."

"I am," I say. "Goodbye."

"Let me talk to MY daughters."

"How do you know they are with me? You just said I'm not taking care of them."

"Because I know you're with them. I know you, Tea, you're not going to go a Christmas without them. I have the right to talk to my daughters. Let me talk to them."

"Fine on speaker phone. If you say one negative thing the phone call ends but that's IF they want to talk to you," I say as I walk back into the living room. I can't deny him the right to talk to his kids as much as I would like to but it is their decision to talk back. "Serenity and Ly, your dad is on the phone he wants to talk to you."

"Mommy, No," says Serenity. "I don't want to."

"Please just say hi," I say as I put the phone on speaker. "Okay, Jay."

"Hey, Girls," he says sweetly as Joe frowns as Lylah clings to him and turns her head into his chest. "Girls," he says as neither speak to him. "Teagan why aren't they talking to me?"

"Because they don't want to," I say. "Goodbye, Jay," I say before I hang up the phone. As fast as I want this divorce to go I know it's going to be a long drawn out battle with Jay fighting me on everything but there is one thing he will NEVER get and that is my children. I would never let him have sole custody of them. He couldn't handle it. I would trust an orangutan before him with my kids.

"That was hard getting them to bed," says Joe as he changes out of his clothes.

"I bet," I say as I put on one of Joe's t-shirts. We have the sleep naked rule but since the kids are with us Joe is dismissing that tonight in case they come into the room. "It was good to see your mom again today. I love her."

"She loves you," he says with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and places his hand on my growing stomach. "And she's ready for another grandbaby."

"I know," I say with a smile as I feel his soft lips on my neck. "What is my job tonight, Sir?"

"Just letting me hold you, Angel," he says with a soft smile against my neck. "You smell so good, Tea."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as he takes my hand and leads me over to the bed. He pulls the covers back and allows me to climb in as he climbs in next to me. I turn to face him as he rests his hand on my hip. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with smile before I kiss his full perfect lips. "So you've been upset since you got off the phone with Jay today. What happened?" he asks has his hand rubs my hip as I take my hand over his firm chest. "That's another reason, Angel we aren't going to do anything but hold each other tonight. WE need to do a lot of talking tonight and a little less sex as much as I may want to I think tonight is for talking but don't think that in a few days we won't be back to our wild crazy sex," he says with a smile. "And our kinky nights."

"I am not opposed, Sir," I say with a smile. "It is my pleasure to pleasure you and satisfy you however you see fit."

He smiles as he rests his head on his hand, "I know, Angel. So what got you upset with Jay?"

"You know it doesn't take much," I say.

"But something specifically had to have been said to upset you."

"You're going to get upset," I say as his blue-grey eyes study my expressions.

"Tell me," he says. "Angel."

"He wants a paternity test done on our baby."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because he thinks it's his," I say, "but it's not. I'm pretty sure it's not."

"And you're sure? There isn't even a small chance he could be the baby's father."

"I'm sure," I say, "We made the baby the night of Serenity's birthday. I wasn't with him that night and I haven't been with him intimately for a long time. Remember when I had my period and I wouldn't sleep with him?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Well, I never slept or had sex with him after that so no there isn't even a small chance the baby is his. It's yours 100%."

"I wouldn't care if it wasn't," he says with a soft smile. "I would raise it as my own just like I am doing with Serenity and Lylah. By the way I love them calling me daddy."

"Me too," I say, "and I love Sydney calling me mom."

"Our kids are very open minded," he says with a smile. "So is he trying to say that our baby is his for some reason?"

"I don't know. And I think there is a spy in the office because he brought up that I'm working side by side with you."

"And that's what I was afraid of," he says. "This is why until you're divorced I can't officially make you co-owner of Reigns Corporation because he could try to use it in court to get money from me and you or even try to get part in my company. Does he own any of his father's company?"

"Yeah," I say. "They're co-owners."

"Very nice," he says with a smile. "You should go for part of that company."

"I don't want my name associated with it. It's bad enough I carry the last name Richards. That place is tainted and they're drug lords. I don't want mixed up in that."

"That's true," he says. "I don't want you mixed up in that but it's going to feel good watching them get shut down."

"I know and I can't way," I say with a smile. "When you talk about taking his company down it kind of turns me on."

He lets out a laugh, "Teagan, the day you stole that flash drive turned me on so I understand exactly what you mean."

"It's just hot," I say with a smile as his hand slides over my butt and he squeezes one of my cheeks before he rubs his hand over my butt some more. "Anyway he is talking about going for sole custody of the girls."

"Over my dead body," he says. "He will NEVER get those girls and I will make sure of it. After everything he's done to you who's to say he would never do that to the girls. NO judge is going to give him custody."

"That's what scares me, Joe, he has a lot of pull in New York City. That detective I spoke with his friends with him and his father. She was the main reason those assault charges didn't stick."

"Well," he says, "we'll meet again and the next time he may not walk away from it."

"I hope not," I say with a smile. "But what if we get a tainted judge and they award him custody of the girls."

"They won't," he says. "There's no way. Tainted or not a judge would never endanger children. Why does he want them anyway? He doesn't even like them. I love them more than he does."

"You've done more for them too. That's why they love you so much because you have done so much for them and with them more than he's done in 6 years. He never liked them. He tried to kill them before they were even born. They just didn't let go."

"You make some strong babies my Angel," he says with a smile.

"I know," I say with a smile. "But Jay has never done one thing for them. NEVER; not one thing but now he wants them. He's doing it so he can hurt me because he knows how much I love those girls and how much I love those kids."

"He's an asshole," he says, "I'm going to take care of him and daddy. He had a lot of nerve calling you today. Apparently he doesn't understand what it means to not contact you so maybe I need to show him again."

"Joe," I say, "don't get yourself in trouble. Jay is looking for whatever reason he can to get to you and me. Don't let him do it. That's also probably why he wants a paternity test done on the baby to prove that I did cheat on him during the marriage."

"So the fuck what. He fucked his secretary and he was cruel to you. I think that's a lot bigger than a little sex between you and me. He didn't let you leave. Are you going for anything from him?"

"The lawyer told me to take half of his earnings during the time we were married and I'm going to but I don't care about the house or anything like that. I just care about it being over so that you and I can start our life together. I can't wait to be Mrs. Reigns," I say as I take my hand over his large shoulder.

"I can't wait to make you Mrs. Reigns," he says with a smile. "It's been 8 years in the making. Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?"

"I don't care as long as I am your wife in the end."

"All right," he says with a smile. "And don't worry about Jay. I'll take care of him. I promise."

"Joe," I say. "Please."

"Please what?" he asks as he rolls me over onto my back. "Make love to you?"

"I thought you just wanted to talk tonight?" I ask with a smile as his blue-grey eyes are on me burning with passion.

"I changed my mind," he says with a smile. "I want you tonight."

"Then take me," I say with a smile as I pull him down so that his lips find mine as our kiss grows deep and passionate. We spend the rest of the night making love to one another as Jay fades far from my mind just the way I like it.

***A/N: So what do you think about Joe making it official and proposing to Teagan? Do you think they bring out the best in each other? What did you think about Tea being reunited with her family? What are your thoughts on the girls calling Joe Daddy and denying Jay as their father? What about Jay going for Sole Custody of them and wanting a Paternity test on the baby? Is he only trying to hurt Teagan? And do you think all he's doing is upsetting Joe to the point JOe snaps out again? Do you think Joe wil end up taking care of the Jay situation especially since the assault charges were dismissed? Pleas review and thank-you for reading. **


	21. The Dark Room

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

***Contains Sexual content* **

"I am exhausted," I say as I sit down on the couch in our Tokyo apartment as Joe sits down next to me. "I never thought it would be THIS hard."

"You have been putting in quite the hours, Baby," he says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "We both have. I am proud of you though. You're doing your thing. This is definitely your baby and you're doing a great job with it. You really got shit moving."

"It only took me two weeks," I say as I snuggle up to him after taking my shoes off and my business jacket. I rest my head on his firm chest after he loosens his tie. "But it should be smooth sailing from this," I say, "and then I guess we're going back to New York once everything is up and running. I'm excited about this."

"You should be," he says as his full lips kiss the top of my head and I feel his breath on me as I'm snuggled up against him rubbing his arm with my hand. "And they love you."

"I am surprised," I say with a smile. "Authoritative women are not encouraged."

"I don't know why," he says. "That's how I prefer my women; aggressive and authoritative in the business world and submissive in the bedroom. This is why I love you. You know how to get a job done and you know how to satisfy and please me with your submission." I smile at his words. "So I talked to Tracy."

"How is everything going there?"

"Everything is looking good. Our sales have increased, we have a few new clients that left Jay's company. She said there hasn't been any major issues or any major concerns. She said it's all going smoothly."

"That's good," I say with a smile as I take his hand into mine and lace our fingers together as he kisses the top of my head. "Maybe she doesn't need us and we can stay here forever."

"No," he says with a small chuckle, "she is ready for us to come back. Apparently that Cheryl is causing her a whole bunch of problems."

"Cheryl?" I ask. "Who is Cheryl?"

"Cheryl would be the one I believe to be the spy for Jay and his father. You know the one that asked about Serenity and Ly and asked you about Jay. I think she may be working for them and trying to get information not only on you but on the company to take us down."

"Can't you fire her?" I ask.

"I want to but I can't just fire her on speculation. She has to do something to get fired. I'm watching her closely and I know there is NO information that can get out and get to Jay. If anything I think she's watching you and me. I don't think she's really after anything just yet but we need to be really careful with how we go about things. Besides Tracy said she caught her snooping around in our offices luckily everything was locked up and hidden away that she couldn't find anything. That will be addressed when I get back."

"Did you do any research on her?"

"I did," he says, "and she once worked for Jay and his father so she has connections to them but get this her reason for leaving was because of inappropriate conduct and sexual harassment."

"That I don't doubt. Jay's company is a lawsuit waiting to happen. Jay's father is the biggest pig in the world. Even when I am around him he makes me feel dirty. He just doesn't know how to not cross the line. He doesn't understand personal space to say the least."

"Has he ever been inappropriate with you?"

"Once or twice," I say, "but Jay put him in line. He never did it again."

"Prick," he says. "Have you heard from Jay?"

"Not since Christmas and I want to keep it that way. I do want to tell you that I don't think it's a good idea for us to bad mouth Jay in front of the girls. I mean they already have their own opinion of him after everything they've seen and heard from him I don't think it's a good idea to feed more negativity into their heads. I mean it's fine that we hate him but at the same time he is still their father whether we like it or not. With Jay threatening to go for custody of the girls and us fighting him on it the judge may want to talk to the girls. I don't want them to tell the judge that we said bad things about Jay you know what I mean?"

"I hear you," he says, "I won't talk bad about him anymore. I want to take his rights away, Teagan. I want you to go for sole custody and fight to have his rights terminated and I want to adopt them."

"You want to adopt my girls?" I ask with a smile.

"Very much so," he says. "I love those girls and I am trying to be the father they never had or a better one than the one they do have. I don't understand why Jay is going for custody when he never gave a crap about them before. He didn't even want to be around for Serenity's birthday and where was the birthday call for Ly's birthday? He doesn't care. He is just trying to get under your skin because he knows how much you love those girls. He is trying to do anything and everything to hurt you including demanding a paternity test on our baby. I mean I guess that I can understand but you told me that you haven't slept with him for months so I don't know. I don't want to put our baby through that. I mean if we have to I will but I'm really trying to avoid that."

"I don't' want our baby to go through it either," I say, "but I don't mind it getting a test done to prove that Jay is NOT its father. You are the father. I mean I wasn't 100% sure Jay was Serenity's father. I'm still not sure but she looks so much like him that he has to be."

"Wait what?" he asks as we sit up. "Jay may not be Serenity's father?"

"Nope," I say. "There is a good chance she could belong to someone else. Jay knows and he refused for me to have her tested so I never did. I mean I guess it didn't matter at the time."

"Hold on I thought you and Jay were in a relationship when you got pregnant and that's why he married you."

"We were it happened one night when I went to a party with a friend. I'm not a slut or anything I promise but I did sleep with some guy behind his back, don't know his name or anything. It doesn't matter either because I know Serenity is Jay's the poor child looks just like her father not that that is a bad thing because she is beautiful but she does have her dad's forehead."

"Wow," he says. "I don't even know what to say but I'm not going to say anything but maybe you should have her tested."

"I'm not," I say, "because if it does by some chance turn out Jay isn't her dad well I am going to regret everything that happened in my life the last 6 years even more especially since I wouldn't have had to go through them. I don't want to talk about it anymore and Joe you and Jay are the only ones that know that. No one else does. Don't tell anyone please."

"I won't, Baby, I promise."

"Thank-you," I say, "but I am pretty impressed that you want to adopt my girls."

"Why not? They need a father they can depend on. Not a father that only wants them to get back at their mother and use them against her to get what he wants. They deserve a father that LOVES them and will do anything for them and one that will give them a world. You and the girls are a packaged deal. I love all of you. I love you so much and I love the girls. They are everything to me. You are everything to me. When I asked you to marry me it also meant that I wanted to adopt the girls and make them mine officially. I love those two little girls you have no idea. And they need a last name to be proud of and Reigns can be that last name and I know you hate the name Serenity so if you want to change it you can."

"Joe, I love you," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly. "You may not be their biological father but you ARE their father regardless if their last name is Richards or Reigns so if they don't strip Jay of his rights you will always be a father to them. I would LOVE to have his rights taken away and for you to adopt them. That would mean a lot to me. And it would mean a lot to them. In the last few months you have done more for them than their father has done in 6 years. He has never once spent time with them, I have never heard him tell them he loves them, he's never played or read to them. He hasn't done a thing for them. To him they are dollar signs and that's all he sees them as. He never gave a damn before which makes me upset because now he wants them for what? So they can turn out like him and his father; heartless bastards? I would NEVER allow that," I say with tears in my eyes, "and to hurt me and use against me so he can ruin my life. NEVER. My girls are so much more than that. He didn't even know their birthdays, Joe. If he gets them I'm running away with them. I'd rather go to jail than to let them go through the hell of being raised by Jay. Who's to say he wouldn't beat them around or whatever when he gets upset? I can't stomach it and I don't' want to think about it. But I will die before I ever let him get my children, Joe, I just want his rights taken away and for you to adopt them because even when I get divorced and keep the children which I will Jay will forever be in our lives if he has that right. I can't, Joe," I say as I break down as he wraps his arms around me as I cry on his shoulder. All this emotion from Jay has been building up. I had to let it out sometime and now was the perfect time to do it.

"We'll talk to the lawyer," he says in a whisper, "and we will do everything in our power to make sure Jay loses all his rights to his children. You think you're going to be the only one fighting? No I would NEVER let them go to Jay. I've seen his work. He will not put those girls through what he put you through. I promise and I don't care what I have to do in order to make sure he NEVER gets them. Trust me on that, Teagan." There is a promise in his voice that makes me believe that's true. I don't know what Joe is capable of but I do know he will harm anyone that tries to hurt the people he loves.

"Mommy, Daddy!" yells Lylah as she runs into the apartment door while I am cooking us dinner after being out with Cynthia all day.

"Lylah," I say with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was great!" she says with a smile. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Japanese food," I say with a smile. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yes, Mommy," she says as Joe comes into the kitchen as Lylah grows a big smile on her face. "Daddy!" she says standing up on the stool with her arms out ready for him to pick her up.

"Bumblebee," he says with a smile as he picks her up from the stool and kisses her cheek. "How is my little bumblebee today?"

"Good," she says with a smile as she kisses his cheek. "We went on an adventure today and we saw a lot of cool things. It was so much fun, Daddy."

"I bet," he says as I smile at their interaction. "What do you want to do now until dinner time and until your sisters come home?"

"Um," she says putting her tiny finger to her lip and tapping it making Joe chuckle. "Can we play Tinker Bell?"

"Whatever you want to do," he says with a smile as he carries her to the living room so they can play while we wait for Sydney and Serenity to get home from school and I finish dinner.

Dinner goes wonderfully and we're sitting around the table just talking about our days. Serenity tells us all about her school and everything they did but as she ends it she looks at me and says, "Mommy, does Daddy love us?"

"Which Daddy?" I ask.

"Jay does he love us?"

"I think so. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because he never talks to us and he never plays with us like Joe does and Joe LOVES us bunches! I just wanted to know if Daddy loved us."

"Oh," I say, "I'm sure deep down in his heart that he does."

"Do you love us, Mommy?"

"Of course I love you," I say with a smile. "Why wouldn't I love you? Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you never play with us anymore. You're always working and never play with us anymore."

"I'm sorry," I say as I feel my heart breaking. "I love you two more than anything. I know I've been REALLY busy lately with work but I promise tonight after we finish dinner we can play whatever you want. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she says with a smile. "I miss you playing dress up with us and putting make up on us, painting our nails and doing our hair. Those are fun days. I miss them."

"Is that what you want to do?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, Mommy," she says as she eats a piece of sushi. "I really do."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Is Sydney allowed to wear makeup?" I ask Joe.

"I don't see a problem with it as long as it's not excessive. She is only 7 I don't want too much on her."

"Okay," I say with a smile as we finish our dinner.

After dinner the girls and I play dress up while Joe does the dishes from dinner while I paint the girls' nails, dress them up in their favorite Disney Princess outfits, do their hair and put make up on them. "This is so much fun," says Sydney. "I never did something like this. My dad isn't really a make up and nail painting type of guy. He knows how to do hair but he doesn't do makeup or nail polish."

"Aren't you glad that Teagan is around to do all that stuff for you?" he asks as he comes into the living room.

"Yes, Daddy, you need to marry her soon."

"We can only go as fast as the courts allow us," he says with a smile. "I don't know how long that is going to be but one day it will happen."

"Good," says Sydney, "because she's a keeper. I like her a lot."

"Me too," he says giving me a smile. "So do you think Teagan should paint my nails too or no?"

"Yes!" the girls yell together.

"And you should wear a crown," says Sydney.

"No," he says, "I draw the line at makeup and a crown. Oh and a dress. I will NOT wear a dress."

"Oh man," says Sydney. "Can I paint your nails?"

"If you must," he says. "I will take cotton candy pink," he says making me smile. He may be a dom but he is a weak hearted man when it comes to his three favorite little girls in the world. He loves them and will do anything for them.

"Okay, Dad," she says with a smile as Joe sits down to get his nails painted.

"Can I play with your hair?" I ask with a smile. "I'll put it in a bun for you."

"Sure," he says with a smile as Sydney opens the nail polish to start painting his nails. "This nail polish will come off before I go to work tomorrow right?"

"It should," I say as I brush through his soft hair as Lylah helps me while Serenity helps Sydney with his nails. "I will give you nail polish remover later and you should be able to get it off. I mean since it is Disney Princess nail polish it will probably be off in a couple hours."

"Good," he says as I take his soft hair through my hands as I get ready to pull it up into a ponytail before I wrap it into a bun. "I like you playing with my hair."

"I love your hair. It is so soft. I'm glad you let it grow out."

"I work hard to maintain it," he says with a smile.

"All done," says Sydney as I finish Joe's bun. "Aren't they pretty, Daddy?"

"I love them," he says with a smile as he looks at his watch. "But you know what. It's time for you to go to bed."

"Can't we stay up a little later?" asks Sydney. "I'm not even tired yet."

"You have all day to play tomorrow," he says. "Right now it's time for bed. Mommy and I have some things to do," he says giving me a look as butterflies fill my stomach at the thought of everything we could possibly do tonight. He never ceases to surprise me with what he wants to do. I look forward to pleasing him every night but at the end of the night it is me that has been brought to multiple orgasms. I never knew it was possible till I got back with Joe. "Let's go," he says as he gets up from the floor, picks Lylah up and carries her to their bedroom. I smile as I follow behind them.

I wash the makeup off their faces before they get into bed after changing into their matching pajamas. We all gather in Sydney's bed as Joe reads them a bedtime story. They agreed on Peter Pan which we have read every night for the last two weeks but they love it and Joe really gets into character. It is so cute hearing him read to them and watching him get them involved. They love it every night. I never saw Jay sit down with our girls to read them Peter Pan over and over again nor did I ever see him watch a princess movie with them or do anything with them period. Joe is one of a kind. "The End," he says with a smile as he closes the book.

"Can you read it again?" asks Lylah with her blue-grey eyes shining in the light.

"No it's time for bed, Bumblebee. I'm sorry."

"Oh man," she says with a smile. "Can the tickle monster come before we go to bed?"

"You want the Tickle Monster?" he asks with a smile. "I don't know. Let me see," he says as he puts his hand up to his ear as if he's on the phone. "What's that Tickle Monster? You think you can come for a quick visit? Okay," he says with a smile. "The Tickle Monster should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2,1! Here comes the Tickle Monster!" he says in a scary voice as he takes his hands to tickle all three girls as they squeal and laugh making my heart melt even more as I watch him. "All right," he says. "The Tickle Monster has to go to bed too."

"Oh man," says Lylah as Joe gets out of the bed and picks her up to put her into her bed while Serenity gets into her bed. We take turns tucking them in and kissing each of them goodnight before we leave the room turning the light off as we make our way to our bedroom.

"You're so cute with them," I say with a smile.

"It comes natural. You know me, Teagan, I always wanted kids not at the time I got you pregnant 10 years ago but I did always want kids. I mean I wish we wouldn't have aborted it because I think we could have done it but at the end of the day we were 16 and we made the best choice at the time."

"Yeah," I say. "It was a tough decision but I think it was the best one. At least we are getting the chance to be parents though. Life always works out."

"Yes it does," he says with a smile as we reach our bedroom. "Don't get comfortable in here," he says with a smile. "I have some plans in the Dark Room," he says with a smile.

"The Dark Room," I say with a smile. "I like it, Sir."

"I know," he says with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Do you love me, Angel?"

"I love you, Sir," I say with a smile.

"So will you play with me tonight?"

"Always," I say with a smile before his lips find mine and kiss me passionately.

"Wonderful," he says with a smile. "Go get ready for me. I'll be in in a few minutes. I want you naked and ready to go," he says in his deep Dom voice making me weak.

"Yes, Sir," I say as I kiss his lips quickly before I make my way to the Dark Room as he calls it. I do as he says and strip down to nothing as I wait for him.

Minutes pass as my excitement of his plans grows stronger before he enters the room wearing a pair of black sweatpants that hang off of his hips. His abs perfect and his chest firm and his hair confined in a bun as he stands in front of me. "Angel, put your arms up," he says in a dominating sexy tone. I immediately put my hands up in the air as he smiles before he binds me to the pole over my head so that my feet are dangling. "Beautiful," he says as his eyes linger on my body and my stomach fills with flutters. He walks over to a drawer in the room and pulls out a flogger. He is pressing my soft limits right now with what I know he's about to do. He makes his way back over to me. "If you need to use the safe word at any time, okay?"

"Okay," I say.

"I will stop as soon as I hear it. What's the safe word, Angel?"

"Purple, Sir," I say as I swallow hard.

"All right," he says with a smile. "It won't be bad. I promise," he says with a slick smile as he takes the flogger over my body. "You're perfect, Angel," he says as he takes it over my breasts slightly as the soft leather tickles my breasts. He takes it over my nipple causing it to harden immediately. He smiles before he whips the leather over my nipple causing me to cry out. It doesn't feel as soft as it did. He runs it over my nipple again before whipping it again. He whips the flogger over my already tender breasts as I cry out in pain and pleasure. "Mine," he says reminding me that my breasts are his before he whips them again. I close my eyes and tilt my head back as I feel the leather trail down my body. "Spread them," he says as he reaches my legs. I do as he says immediately. "Very nice, Mine," he says with a smile as he takes the leather over my area, rubbing it softly on my clit. Taking his time making it pleasurable before he takes the flogger and hits my clit with the leather. I cry out in pain as I feel it hit my most sensitive part of my body. It's not unbearable just shocking as the stinging sensation doesn't feel quite as bad. He does it again as I cry out in pain. "You can use the safe word anytime, Angel."

"No, Sir," I say, "I'm okay."

"All right," he says as he whips it against my clit again as I close my eyes before he takes it over the area again softly before he walks behind me. I feel the flogger on my back as he takes it softly over my back and my butt. I am taken by surprise as I feel the leather whip against my skin; not once, not twice, not three times but four times in a row. "Say my name, Angel," he says as he whips me once more.

"Sir," I say in a loud whisper as tears burn my eyes from the stinging.

"Angel, are you okay?" he asks. "Safe word," he reminds me.

"I'm okay," I say. I don't want him to stop because in some crazy sick way I am actually enjoying it. Pain can always be fixed with pleasure especially when it comes to Joe. He works the flogger some more over my body, whipping me on my breasts, my clit and my butt again before he tosses it to the ground.

"Angel," he says as his hands find my breasts. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sir," I say as he takes his hands over my breasts and massages them softly as they are still stinging. His full lips kissing my breasts softly before he takes my nipple into his mouth, sucking it softly as he kneads my other breast before he makes his way over to it and takes that nipple into his mouth turning the stinging into pleasure as I moan out in pleasure. His hands possess my body as he lays soft kisses on my stomach and working his way down my body. He lifts my legs up and I wrap them around his neck as his soft lips find my area, kissing it softly before I feel his lips and tongue on my clit, sucking and licking it softly taking away the pain and replacing it with instant pleasure. Moans of pleasure escape my lips with each suck and lick he does. The passion ripping through my body like a tide, my climax building as his sucking gets harder and his licking faster, his fingers sliding into my butt softly as I moan out in pleasure as my head tilts back. I can't control myself anymore. "Sir, Can I cum? I need to cum."

"Not yet," he says against my area. "I'll tell you when to cum." He continues to suck and lick me but will not let me reach my climax. "Cum for me, Angel," he demands before he goes back to sucking, the passion took over my body, the climax built down deep, I cry out in pleasure as I find my release as he sucks up my hot juices. He goes again after I finish bringing me to another orgasm and another after that as my body shakes and quakes each time the pleasure tears through my body.

I unwrap my legs from around his neck at his demand before he unbinds me and carries me over to the bed in the room. "On your hands and knees," he demands. Instantly I get on my hands and knees as he strips from his sweatpants exposing his full and thick erection. He gets onto the bed behind me and takes his erection from my butt to my clit. He continues to tease me with his erection before I feel him thrust it into my center causing me to cry out in pleasure. He rocks himself in and out of me fast and rough. "Angel," he says, "take it all. Take me deep," he says pushing himself deeper and harder into my center as I cry out in pleasure. "Angel," he breathes deeply as he continues to move. Slamming and thrusting into me as deep as he can go covering my body with his as he continues to go. "Take it, Angel," he says. "I know you're getting close," he whispers in my ear as I feel my climax building and the passion tearing through my body once again as I cry out in pleasure. "Are you getting close?"

"Yes, Sir," I say as he continues to move.

"Cum for me, Angel," he says, "Come on, Angel," he says as he thrusts deep. I feel myself quake and shiver as he brings me to another orgasm as I cry out in pleasure. "Good girl," he says as I release my hot juices on his erection as he keeps moving. I feel him grow larger as he thrusts deep inside one more time. He groans out in pleasure as he fills me with his hot seed. His body collapsing on mine, his heart beating on my back and his deep breath in my ear before he pulls himself out of me. "We're not done yet, Angel," he says with a smile as he rolls me over onto my back.

We go for at least two more hours, hot, sweaty and shaking by the time we are finally finished. He kisses every inch of my body with his soft full lips before he carries me to our bedroom. I have never felt so much pleasure in my life until this night. I can't complain. He gently lays me on the bed while he walks into the bathroom and starts the bath water before he comes to get me. He carries me into the bathroom and places me into the cool bath water causing instant gratification on my body as he climbs in to the tub with me, holding me into his arms as he comforts me and helps me recover from the Dark Room as I lean against his chest. "It's okay, Angel," he says, "I'm proud of you tonight. You did well."

"Thanks, Sir," I say as he takes the wash cloth over my body, washing me gently, taking his time making me feel better. "I could get used to this."

"I hope so," he says with a soft chuckle as he continues to bathe me with his large hands taking his time, feeling me and enjoying every touch he does. I feel him growing hard beneath me. "Want to go one more time, Angel?"

"I don't know if I can, Sir."

"That's fine," he says. "I can take care of it myself. You had a long night."

"If you want to, Sir, it's my pleasure."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I say before he turns me to face him. We waste no time making love to each other in the tub before we get out. He wraps me out in a towel and carries me to the bedroom. He lays me in the bed after drying me off and then dries himself off before he gets into bed next to me. Taking me into his arms, holding me tightly to his body, "Goodnight, Sir," I say as I rest my head on his chest with my hand.

"Goodnight, Angel," he says as he kisses the top of my head softly before I fall asleep in his arms.

***A/N: What do you think? Is Cheryl a spy for Jay and his father? What do you think about Joe wanting to adopt Serenity and Lylah? Did you enjoy the softer side of Joe as he spent the evening with the kids? So Teagan announced Jay may not be Serenity's father, what are your thoughts? And Joe mentioned that he had gotten Teagan pregnant when they were younger but aborted it. Do you think they regret it? What did you think of Joe and Teagan in the DArk Room? Were you surprised she didn't use the safe word? Do you like how he always takes care of her after their time together? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. You're Safe With Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. thank-you so much***

After being away for over a month; Roman, the girls and me get back home. I have to admit that I have missed our NYC home. I have missed New York City. I don't think I would ever be able to call another place home even though I grew up in Pensacola, Florida; New York has been my home since I was 18 years old. I have grown accustomed to the crowds of people walking the streets in Manhattan on a daily basis, the hustle and bustle of the city, the traffic, the large buildings, tourists asking for directions on a daily basis and one of the best shopping areas in the city. I wouldn't give up my life in New York City for anything. "I am so glad to be back," I say as I sit down on the couch as the girls run off to their room to play with toys they haven't played with for months.

"Me too," says Joe as he is going through our mail that has built up since December. Our mailbox was overflowing when we came back. "Back to work tomorrow, are you ready for that?"  
>"I guess," I say as I rub my stomach, "and you know what else tomorrow is don't you?" I ask with a smile.<p>

He looks at me and smiles, "the day we find out if it's a girl or a boy."

"Yes," I say with a smile. "What do you think it's going to be?" he asks as he hands me an envelope from the courthouse.

"I don't know," he says. "I want to say a boy but I'll be happy with another girl. What do you think it is?" he asks as I open the envelope from the courthouse.

"I don't know. I want to say it's a boy just because this pregnancy has been so much different than my pregnancies with Serenity and Lylah. I am with you though. I'll be happy with whatever we get," I say as I take the letter out of the envelope and begin to read it.

"What's that?" asks Joe.

"It's a letter from the judge," I say as I read over it as my heart starts to race. "No," I say. "No please no. This can't be right," I say.

"What?" he asks looking at me with concern in his blue-grey orbs. "What is it?"

"I thought it was going to tell me that we have a court hearing for the PFA we filed and the restraining order we filed against Jay but it's not."

"Then what is it?" he asks his voice is full of concern.

"They denied the PFA because I failed to show up to court on January 15," I say. "I wasn't even in New York. I knew nothing about it. I never got a letter saying that I needed to be in court January 15 for a hearing so because I didn't show up they denied the PFA. How is that even fair to me? I wasn't even in the country. They don't believe Jay is a threat to me and that he is not a risk to my safety."

"What?" asks Joe. "Let me see that," he says as I hand him the letter as tears burn my blue eyes. If there is no PFA that means that he is able to contact me whenever he wants, show up at my business whenever he wants and contact the girls. How is he not a threat to me or the girls? "This is bullshit right here. He has someone at that courthouse working for him. There is no way a judge would shoot down a PFA after the guy put the woman into the hospital after beating her almost to death and leaving her for dead. How is that not a threat?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say as tears roll from my eyes and fear fills my body. "What if he comes after me now? When I had the temporary one in place I knew I was safe but now, Joe, he can show up anywhere and do whatever he wants."

"Over my dead body," he says. "I'm calling Max to get him to get that restraining order sent to the judge immediately. I can't have this going on right now. I can't have you put in danger because of some asshole judge. There is no way. This is bullshit," he says as I hear the anger in his voice. "If Jay comes near you or the girls so help me God I don't kill his ass. I will snap his neck in half."

"Joe," I say as I wrap my arms around his arm. "It's going to be okay. Just call Max and get him to take care of this. I know I never got a letter for a hearing for the PFA."

"Nothing is ever okay when Jay is around. NOTHING look what he did to you but he's not a threat to you. Next time if he gets his hands on you he could kill you. We should have left the girls in Tokyo."

"We should have," I say, "now what do we do?" I ask as he wraps his arm around me. "Can we file for another one and hope it gets granted or do I just wait for him to attack me again?"

"We can try to have another one filed. Does this mean the temporary one is removed?"

"Yes, Joe," I say. "The temporary one is removed. I really don't want to go back to that detective. She probably had something to do with it getting denied. She didn't even want to file one in the first place. It was like pulling teeth."

"I just don't get it," he says as he comforts me, making me feel safe in his arms as he holds me tightly. "He beats you within an inch of your life, stabs you, breaks your ribs, almost kills our child, fractures your jaw yet he walks away from an assault charge because they're dropped. I wish I knew who was working for him and who was on their payroll because I'd like to introduce my fist to their face. Now after putting you in a hospital he isn't a threat to you. What if he would get his hands on you and kill you then what? He walks away with murder. How is our justice system so screwed up?"

"Because they are dirty and they have their hands on dirty money," I say. "So I am pretty much screwed in the whole process. I can't believe this, Baby," I say as I bury my head in his chest and sob as he wraps his other arm around me to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Angel, with me you will never fear for your life," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I am going to have security on you at all times and you're always going to be with me with the exception of a few times here and there but security will be on you. I'm going to alert security that under no circumstances is Jay Richards Jr. Or Senior allowed on or near the premises of my building. Look at me, Angel," he says as he lifts my chin so that my baby blue tear filled eyes are looking into his blue-grey eyes burning with fire and intensity. I've known Joe since I was 12 years old the only time he gets that look in his eyes is when he's ready to tear someone apart. "Angel, as your Dom it is my job to protect you and make sure you're safe no matter what. I will do whatever I need to do to make sure that NOTHING ever happens to you. I failed before when I let you go to that house by yourself but I will not fail again. You are going to be with me at all times possible. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as he wipes the falling tears from my eyes. "I'm just really scared."

"I know you are, Angel," he says as he guides me onto his lap so that I'm straddling him as his arms wrap around my waist and my arms find their way around his neck. "But you don't have to be. As long as I am here you have nothing to be scared of. I love you way too much to let anyone ever hurt you again. Jay is not going to get away with this. If he comes near you again I'm going to take care of it. If the law doesn't want to help then I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"Joe," I say as my blue eyes look deep into his as he starts to calm down. "I don't' want you to think you're superman. I don't' want to see you get hurt. I need you. I want you and I can't live without you. Our baby needs you, the girls need you so don't go out there thinking you can take on the world. I know you want to do what you have to in order to protect me but be wise about it. They let you get away last time after you kicked Jay's ass in the office. Who's to say they are going to let you walk this time. I know them, Joe, you have to be careful too. I don't want to see anything happen to you because of me. I think our best bet is to get Max to file that restraining order with the judge ASAP."

"I agree," he says with a soft smile as he kisses my soft skin with his full lips as he pulls me closer to him. "But what if the judge turns down the restraining order too? Then what? Am I supposed to just let it go on and worry about him coming after you?"

"There has to be a way to work our way around this tainted judge."

"And the tainted detectives and the tainted cops what do they do that makes them so wonderful that cops and judges are bending over backwards for them?"

"I have no idea maybe they are part of their drug cartel. Who knows? I just know that Jay's dad is a very powerful man in this city and when he wants something done he gets it done. I don't know how he got to be so powerful but he did."

"Well, I'm about to tear him down, Sweetheart, NO ONE and I mean NO ONE fucks with my Sub but more importantly my fiancé and the mother of my child."

"I'm sure you will," I say with a smile. "But be careful with him, Joe, he's a lot bigger and stronger than you think."

"Yeah," he says, "you don't know who I roll with."

"Who you roll with?" I ask with a smile. "Are you gangster now?"

"Only if you want me to be, Angel," he says with a smile. "Are you going to give me a kiss or do I have to tell you to do it?"

"I'll give you a kiss because you're the sexiest specimen alive," I say with a smile as I lean in and kiss his lips softly, deeply and passionately. "I love you, Baby," I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too," he says against mine. "I am going to do whatever to protect you. You'll always be safe with me."

"I know, Baby," I say as I smile against his lips before we share another deep passionate kiss.

"I want you so much right now, Teagan, I need to be buried inside of you. Do you think we have time?"

"I don't know," I say. "The kids are awake. I don't like risking them walking in on us."

"I know me either," he says, "but I really need you right now. I need to make sure I have you."

"Baby," I say with a smile. "You'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere no matter what. I told you I'm not walking away again. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I will never do it again. You can spend the rest of our lives making love to me and dominating me in the dark room if you want to. I am yours forever and I will be yours always. Okay?"

"Okay," he says as he kisses me again with so much passion that it leaves me wanting more of him.

"You know what there's a lock on that door," I say. "We have time."

"That's what I'm talking about," he says with a smile as he picks me up and carries me to our bedroom where we quickly make love to each other so that I confirm to him everything I just promised him. He has a way of needing to know that physically and not just emotionally. I have no problems allowing him to know that. In all honesty I have no problems with him doing whatever he wants to me in the bedroom or in the dark room. I love him so much I am willing to submit everything I can to him.

"Are you ready for this?" asks Joe as we stand outside the office building.

"I guess," I say.

"Day one as a boss," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "You deserve this remember that."

"I know, Baby," I say as he opens the door for me allowing me to enter before him. He takes my hand as we enter the lobby.

"Welcome back, Teagan," says Jessica. "How was Tokyo?"

"It was excellent," I say. "I loved it a lot."

"That's good," she says. "Mr. Reigns, how are you?"

"Good," he says with a smile as he wraps his arm around my waist holding me tight. "How are you?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "So any word on when you two are getting married?" she asks. I was waiting for it.

"Tea," he says with a smile. "Show her."

"Okay," I say with a proud smile. "I said yes," I say as I show her my beautiful Sapphire diamond ring.

"Oh my God! That is a beautiful ring," she says with a squeal. "You are so lucky," she says as Joe chuckles. "When did he propose?"

"Christmas Eve morning," I say with a smile.

"You're one lucky woman," she says, "you have no idea how many women around here want your man."

Joe smiles and says, "I'm aware but there was only one that caught my eye. I don't usually mix business with pleasure but I had to break my rule just once to be with the woman I love."

"That is so sweet. So do you have any dates picked out? Is it going to be a big or small wedding?"

"I don't know yet," I say. "I can't marry him till I'm divorced and I haven't decided if I want a big or small wedding. We have been busy with Tokyo and everything that we haven't really thought about it. We just know we want to get married," I say as I look at him with a smile.

"Well, congratulations," she says. "I'll let you two go upstairs now."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as Joe and I make our way to the elevator. "You're cheery today."

"You make me cheery," he says with a smile, "besides your morning wake-up call put me in a fantastic mood for today."

"I was hoping, Sir," I say with a smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "For what it's worth, I'm glad I said yes."

"Me too," he says, "I would have looked like an ass if you hadn't which is another reason I chose to do it in private."

"You should have known I was going to say yes. We've been talking about it for months."

"So let's spend months talking about our wedding. Hopefully your divorce is final by August/September so we can plan for a wedding around then or whenever you want of course it is all about you and what you want."

"I don't know," I say. "I think I want an October wedding if I do a big one. A beautiful wedding in the fall month surrounded by falling leaves. What do you think?"

"I told you whatever you want," he says with a smile.

"The baby is kicking," I say. "I mean really kicking."

"It's always kicking," he says.

"Yeah keeping me up at all hours of the night already I hope it stays active during the doctor's appointment so we can find out what it is."

"Me too," he says with a smile as the doors open. We step off the elevator and make our way to our offices. He hangs his jacket up in his office as I do the same in mine before joining him in his office as he calls Tracy in to talk to her.

"Good morning, Mr. Reigns and Ms. Richards," she says as I take a seat next to Joe and rub my stomach as my little soccer player kicks away at my insides catching its foot in my rib a couple times making it uncomfortable.

"Good morning," says Joe. "So how was everything while we were gone?"

"I have all the paperwork on the sales increases, new client information and everything that you missed over the last month. We've been doing very well."

"Good," says Joe. "Were there any problems?"

"Cheryl," she says. "She kept asking me for information about you. I caught her in your office a couple times. I finally locked them up because I didn't know what she was doing in here."

"Why was she in my office, Tracy, what is she looking for?"

"I don't know but it's something that Jay wants," she says as I look at her.

"Jay? You know about the whole Jay situation?"

"Yes," says Joe, "I filled her in. Tracy is the one that told me that Cheryl used to work for Jay. I didn't just research it."

"Oh," I say. "So did she find anything?"

"No," says Tracy. "Everything is locked and secure. She can't crack computer codes unless she knows personal information about either of you. It will take a lot for her to break into your computers but she's trying something."

"Okay," says Joe. "We're going to keep an eye on her. I don't' want anything that can be leaked to Jay mentioned around her. I don't trust her. Let's keep an eye on her and make sure no one is giving away any important information. I'm giving her a new job. I can't have her getting too much information. I want her at the reception desk that way she has no access to files or any sales information. I want Jessica up here to take her place. Get Cheryl in here," he says "We can't risk anymore of her sneakiness."

"All right," says Tracy as she gets up and walks out to get Cheryl as Joe pages Jessica upstairs.

"So we can trust Tracy?" I ask in a whisper as my child gets its foot caught in my rib again causing me to wince.

"Yes we can, Tea. She is a very reliable person. She has worked with me since the beginning. And what's the matter with you? You look like you're hurting."

"Well, your child keeps lodging its foot into my ribcage. It's not a pleasant feeling."

"I'm sorry," he says as he puts his hand on my stomach. "All right that's enough of that. You're hurting your mommy and I won't stand for that."

I let out a laugh and smile, "like it's listening," I say.

"When can I feel it kick?"

"I don't know probably in a couple weeks," I say as all three women make their way into the office. Joe leaves his hand on my stomach as he looks at them.

"All right," says Joe as he rubs my stomach. "There are going to be some changes around here. Jessica, you're coming up here and doing Cheryl's job."

"What am I going to do?" asks Cheryl as she watches Joe's hand.

"You're going to be at the reception desk. You're going to answer phone calls, take messages and send people upstairs," says Joe as I place my hand on top of his exposing my engagement ring. "It's not going to be a hard job."

"But why?" she asks as her eyes go straight to my ring as she plays with her dark hair as I smell Jay's cologne in the room. I look at Cheryl as she looks at me.

"I just wanted to make some changes," says Joe. "It's my business and if I want to change things up I'm going to change things up. I want you to be a receptionist and I want Jessica to do your job. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," she says, "I'll clean out my desk for Jessica," she says as she looks at my ring one more time. "Teagan, that's a beautiful ring."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "It was from Mr. Reigns."

"It's beautiful," she says.

"Jessica, are you okay with taking on her responsibilities?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," she says. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," he says.

Jessica, Tracy and Cheryl go to make their way out of the office so that Joe and I can discuss some things but before Cheryl goes I stop her. "Cheryl, wait."

"What?" she asks.

"How long have you been sleeping with my husband?" I ask as Joe looks at me with shock.

"I haven't," she says.

"Okay," I say, "I'm not an idiot."

"Fine," she says, "For a year."

"Thought so," I say. "You may go now."

She makes her way out of the room and Joe looks at me. "How did you know?"

"Because I smelled his cologne. Pregnancy has enhanced my sense of smell. I can smell pretty much everything. Besides I could always smell her perfume before and I always knew it smelled familiar. I always smelled it on Joe's clothes."

"You're not upset are you?" he asks.

"Upset because she's sleeping with Jay?" I ask. "Heck no. if she wants him she can have him. I have something and someone so much better that knows how to please me and satisfy me in ways that Jay never could. I'm not worried about it but when she starts to get black eyes, broken ribs and all that stuff more power to her. It's not like she's not aware of the man he is. She puts herself in that fire she deserves to get burned."

"So you think that's why she's spying on us?"

"Yeah she's feeding every bit of information to him. That's why I made sure she saw the ring so she can tell him about that so he knows I have NO plans to go back."

"Should I get rid of her?"

"No," I say. "Not yet," I say. "Let her stay as a receptionist but boy was she pissed when you made that change."

"Look, Tea, I have worked for years to get this business where I want it. I will not risk someone like Cheryl destroying all my hard work. I want her down at the reception desk where her hands are off everything that has to do with this company. If anyone is going down from this it's going to be Richards. The last thing I need is for her to find something out no matter how big or small it is to use against me to bring me down. I don't' know what her agenda is and I don't care. As long as she is a receptionist I know she isn't getting her hands on anything important. This business is going to give OUR kids a future." I smile when he calls them our kids.

"I know what you're saying," I say with a smile. "All right, Baby," I say as I stand up.

"Where are you going?" he asks as he takes my hand into his and guides me to his lap.

"I have some work to do," I say with a smile as he places his hand on my stomach. "I want to get it done before our appointment."

"I thought you could work in here with me," he says with a smile.

"I would love that but you would distract me too much. You had me all to yourself this morning, last night and yesterday afternoon. You will get me tonight. I promise but I have to go do some work."

"All right," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly before I break the kiss when the passion gets stronger. "All right. I have to go work."

"Okay," he says letting me up. "And tell that baby to stop kicking you so much so you can get some work done."

"It's sleeping right now," I say with a smile. "You put it to sleep."

"Good to know," he says with a smile before I walk into my office to get my work done before our appointment.

"Okay," says the doctor as I am lying on the bed in the ultrasound room. "Let's take a look at your baby."

"Okay," I say with a smile as Joe holds my hand tightly with a smile on his face. He is such a proud father it melts my heart.

"Are you two looking to know the sex of your baby today if it cooperates?" She asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "We want to know."

"All right," she says as she preps me for the ultrasound by putting gel onto my baby bump. I wiggle at how cold it feels. "I know it's cold," she says with a smile.

"Very," I say with a smile as I look at Joe. "Are you excited, Baby?"

"You have no idea," he says as he leans down and kisses my forehead as the doctor takes the Doppler over my stomach.

"All right," she says as we all look at the screen. "Everything is looking good and there is your baby," she says pointing to it.

"Oh my gosh," I say with a smile. "It got so much bigger. Joe, I think it has your mouth," I say as I look at the baby's mouth outline. It reminds me of Joe.

"I think so too," he says with a smile. He is enthralled. "And I think it has my nose too. Watch it's going to come out looking just like me."

"Possibly," I say with a smile.

"Okay," says the doctor as she goes through the baby's features from its head to its arms, to its stomach and its legs. Joe and I smile as we get closer to finding out the sex. "Well," she says, "this baby is not shy at all. It is giving me full view. What do you think?" she asks as we look at the screen. "Girl or boy?"

"I don't see a penis," says Joe, "so I'm going to say girl."

"Me too," I say. "I'm going with girl."

"Well," she says with a smile. "You're both right. Congratulations it's a girl!"

"Another girl," he says with a smile.

"Are you disappointed? I know you wanted a boy."

"I'm not worried about it. Another girl is fine with me," he says, "as long as she's healthy."

"All right," I say with a smile. "I'm happy but I was hoping for a boy."

"Me too but I'll take another girl. She'll fit in perfectly with her big sisters."

"They'll love her," I say before he kisses my lips softly.

"I love you, Tea."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips again.

"I don't' care if it's a boy or girl, it's something that I created with you through my love for you. And it's going to be such a beautiful creation," he says. "I am truly and genuinely happy to bring this baby girl into the world with you."

"Me too," I say with a smile before we share another kiss before the doctor prints off pictures for us. I am beyond excited to tell everyone the news that Joe and I will be having a baby girl.

***A/N: What do you think of the PFA getting denied? Will the lawyer be able to get the restraining order filed or will that be denied too? Does TEagan have every right to be upset and scared? Is Joe going to stick to his promise to take care of her? What did you think of Cheryl being demoted to a receptionist so her hands are off anything important? Is that going to backlash? What about her sleeping with Jay? HOw cute was Joe when he was rubbing Tea's stomach and talking to the baby? Are you happy they're having a baby girl? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. Happy Valentine's Day

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

"Happy Valentine's Day, Angel," says Joe with a soft smile as we are sitting at our favorite Italian restaurant in the city. He wanted to take me out for dinner tonight even though I told him it wasn't necessary and a nice evening at home would have sufficed but he wanted to do something special for me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sir," I say as we at our private table.

"You don't have to call me Sir tonight," he says. "You can call me Joe."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Thank-you for the roses today they made my office smell so sweet."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as we eat. "I just wanted to make tonight special for you the best that I could. You know I'm not the romantic type of guy I just do my best."

"You do perfectly fine," I say with a smile as our eyes meet. "You're still better than what I had."

"I know but you deserve to be treated like a queen after everything he put you through. I just don't understand it. How do you just treat someone you love like that? How do you beat up a defenseless woman?"

"I don't know," I say.

"Anyway, so we are set on our baby girl's name?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as pick at my food. "Are you okay with it?"

"I love it," he says, "it's a very classic name. I mean it can be cute when she's a little girl and mature for when she's older."

"I still like Alivia," I say, "but this name is more traditional and classic I have to agree. It is perfect for a little girl and an older business woman."

"A business woman?" he asks.

"Yeah you know our kids are going to be running Reigns Corporation when they get older. It's inevitable."

"True," he says with a smile. "But the elegance of the name is amazing. Do you want her to have your mother's middle name?"

"I like the name Victoria for her middle name. Let's give her my mom's first name as a middle name."

"That works too," he says with a smile. "Very classic and traditional I like it."

"Me too," I say with a soft smile. Joe is amazing he has been all about naming our baby since we found out we're having a little girl. He is already designing her nursery. It is adorable. It's hard to believe that the man that is so dominant in nature can be so weak when it comes to his daughters.

"So can I run an idea by you? I've wanted to ask you this for a while but it wasn't the time."

"Okay," I say. "What's up?"

"I've been looking at property in Connecticut; Greenwich specifically. Would you be opposed to moving out of New York to Connecticut? It would be a little more travel to get to work but it's not far. A lot of people do it. They travel from Greenwich to the city for work."

"I don't know I like the city," I say. "I have always loved the hustle and bustle of the city. I don't know how I would feel living in Greenwich. That's an hour travel time to and from and with as late as we stay at the office by the time we get home to the kids it would be well after 8. Do you want to move to Greenwich?"

"I would like to and get rid of my house here. What about moving to the outskirts of the city? Would you be all right with that?"

"Maybe," I say. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," he says. "Take your time. I'm in no rush."

"Thanks," I say. I am not sure how I feel about moving out of the city. I said before how much I like it. I love walking to work with Joe on the days that it's nice enough to walk. If we would move out of the city we wouldn't be able to do that anymore. I always wanted to live in NYC not in Connecticut or outside the city but in the city in the center of it all. I mean I would go wherever I needed to go to be with Joe but if it's my choice I'm pretty sure I wouldn't leave the city.

"I got you something," he says.

"But I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay," he says with a smile. "You don't need to. You give me everything I could possibly want every day of my life. I love you, Tea," he says as he hands me a long skinny box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I tear the paper off the box and open the box. I smile when I see a beautiful diamond heart necklace. "It's beautiful I love it, Baby."

"I hoped that you would," he says with a smile as I take it out of the box. He stands up and walks behind me to put it on. "It looks beautiful on you," he whispers in my ear before he kisses my neck softly. "Did I tell you how hot you look in that red dress tonight?"

"Only a million times," I say with a smile.

"I did a good job at picking it out," he whispers in my ear, "and your breasts look like they are about to topple out of there. That's what I like to see," he says before he nibbles at my ear. "I can't wait to get you out of it," he whispers before he kisses my neck before he walks away to take his seat across from me. His words are enough for me to want to leave right now and go home with him. I am at the point in my pregnancy where my sex drive is off the hook. It doesn't take much for me to be in the mood to have sex. The last few weeks have been nothing but crazy wild sex almost all night long. I have sex more than I sleep and Joe has no complaints to say the least.

"Do you want to go? Because we can go," I say with a smile.

"Check!" he says with a smile and it isn't long before the waiter brings us our check, he gives him his credit card and signs the paper before we are on our way home. "A cold snowy night on Valentine's Day," he says as we are in the car and he has me wrapped up in his arms. "A lot of babies are being made tonight."

"I'm sure," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and passionately. "I love you," I whisper against his lips before we share another passionate kiss not wanting to separate when we arrive back at his house.

I was sure as soon as we got to the house we would be in the bedroom, stripping each other out of our clothes and spending the rest of the night making love to each other but he has other plans first. As we finally break our kiss he sits me down on the bed and says, "I have some work to do. I will call you when I'm ready."

"Okay," I say. "I just want to have sex. That's all I want, Joe."

"And we'll get there, Angel," he says with a smile as he unties his red tie before kissing my lips softly. "I'll call you when I'm ready," he says before he walks into the bathroom. I sigh and lay back on the bed waiting for him to call me as I feel our baby girl starting to kick. I look at the clock and she's right on time. It does make sex a bit awkward because Joe started to feel her a couple days ago so we have to do it differently or else he won't do it at all. I wait for what seems like hours before I hear, "Tea, Baby, I'm ready for you."

I smile as I sit up. I take my heels off before I stand up and make my way to the bathroom. I smile as I walk into a dim lighted bathroom, the only source of light the candles burning surrounding the tub, the rose petals on the bathroom floor, the bubbles in the tub and chocolate covered strawberries sitting on the edge of the tub. "Joe," I say with a smile as he comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist kissing my neck softly and nibbling at it before I feel him tug at my zipper to unzip my dress before he slides the straps off my shoulders as my red dress falls to my feet as I stand in front of him wearing nothing by my red lace bra and red lace panties. His hands find my breasts and he takes them into his hands and massages them causing me to moan out in pleasure from his touch. "Joe," I say with so much passion letting him know I want more. His full lips on my neck and his large hands on my breasts and his large body in nothing but his red briefs against mine. I feel the heat of his body on mine as he continues to kiss me softly and massage my breasts softly. I smile as he unsnaps my bra freeing my tender breasts before I turn to face him as he wraps his arms around me, pressing his full lips against mine and possessing my tongue with his as I free his hair from its bun before he pulls my panties down before I help him out of his briefs exposing his large member before he leads me over to the master tub. He helps me in and gets in behind me. He takes a seat behind me pulling me into his arms as I lean my body up against his. We sit there for a while, relaxing together before we feed each other chocolate covered strawberries. The water is the perfect temperature not too hot and not too cold. It's just how you would want it on a cold snowy night in February. He grabs the soap from the dish and takes it over my body, bathing me all over. His large hands lingering over some parts of my body, taking his time with my breasts, making his way to my stomach and making his way lower on my body before he takes the washcloth to rinse me off.

He hands me the soap as I take my time bathing him, working my way over his firm chest, getting every inch of his perfect abs working my way down. I smile as his breaths deepen as I reach is member, stroking it softly as I feel it growing harder in my hands before I work my way lower before I take the wash cloth to rinse him off. He pulls to him, wrapping his arms around my waist as I am straddling him. I feel his erection between my legs as he we share a passionate kiss, his hands taking control of my body. "Tea," he breathes in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with soft smile as my lips find his neck, nibbling and sucking on it softly. "I want you so much right now, Baby. I need you so much right now." He stands up as I wrap my legs around his waist as he grabs a towel when we get out of the tub. He places me down onto the floor before he takes the towel drying every inch of my body, softly, passionately making me want him more before I take the towel and do the same to him. I toss the towel to the floor, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly as he picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He carries me over to the bed and laying me down softly as our lips never separate, our tongues twisting together, his body covering mine as my legs are spread ready for his large erection to slide into me. We moan against each other's lips as he slides into me slowly before pulling back out before he slides into me again further this time before he enters me completely, filling me, making me moan against his lips. He rocks his hips in the perfect rhythm, pushing deeper into me and pulling back out. I rock my hips with his rhythm as I trace my fingers up and down his spine as he moves, his lips on mine, the heat between our bodies making us sweat, his moans against my lips each time he slides deeper as I moan with him. The intensity of his movements growing, the movements faster and a bit rougher but still passionate, the passion growing stronger as he hits the right spot over and over again my nails digging into his back, my toes curling into the mattress as I find myself falling apart beneath him as he brings me to a powerful orgasm as I cry out in pleasure as he continues to move. I feel his erection growing thicker and larger inside of me. His breathing becoming heavier and deeper as he slides deep into me one last time before he fires his hot release deep inside of me as he cries out in pleasure before his lips find mine again and we share another kiss as we finish out our orgasms. He removes his body from mine after a few minutes, leaving us to catch our breaths as he pulls me into his arms holding me tightly against his body. I trace his tattoo with my finger as he takes my wrist with his other hand.

"Angel, you don't have to wear this bracelet anymore if you don't want to."

"I want to. You told me I had to wear it at all times."

"That was before I gave you that rock on your finger," he says with a soft smile. "Now when people see that they will know you belong to me."

"I like the bracelet though. It's a part of us," I say with a smile before I kiss his peck with my soft lips as he smiles. "Okay?"

"Okay, Angel," he says with a smile as he takes my arm to wrap it around his waist. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as my lips position themselves on his large neck as I lay soft kisses on his neck. "Would you be upset if I gave you a hickey tonight?"

He chuckles and says, "you're in command tonight. That one will be fun to explain at work tomorrow but if you feel like you need to mark me go ahead. I won't complain."

"Okay," I say against his lips as I sink my teeth into his neck, sucking on it softly as I hear him moaning from my soft sucking before he rolls over onto his back pulling me with him so I am on top of him. I suck his neck softly as I feel his hands on my breasts.

"Are you going to breast feed the baby?" He asks out of nowhere.

I remove my teeth and lips from his neck and say, "Probably. Why?"

"Because I just realized that if you do I have to share these with our little girl."

I take my hands over his firm chest as I straddle his perfect body. "Are you jealous?"

"No," he says with a smile. "I just don't know how that's going to work out with the breast milk. You know I like to play with these the most."

"I know," I say with a smile as I look down at him. "You could get breast milk in your eye so be careful is all I can say."

"Really?"

"Really," I say with a smile. "You're not going to be weirded out by the milk though are you? Because I have breastfed all two of my babies she will be no different."

"I don't know," he says. "Probably not. What does it taste like?"

"I couldn't tell you. I never tasted it. Are you going to taste it?"

"I might," he says. "I'm just curious."

"Uh huh," I say with a soft smile. "But the perk? My boobs will be bigger for a while till I finish then they'll drop down to normal size again."

"Breastfeed as long as you want," he says with a smile.

"Till she's done," I say with a smile. "Now can I make love to you again or do you want to keep talking about breast milk?"

"Make love to me, Baby," he says with a smile before I smile, lean down and kiss his lips softly before we are making love to each other again and then three more times after that before we both drift off to sleep as he holds me in his arms and his hand over my stomach.

Sitting at my desk my cell phone buzzes. I smile as I pick it up to see that Joe sent me a text message. _Had a blast last night with u. Can't wait to pick up where we left off. Love you, angel. Xoxo._

I smile as I text him back; _me either. I'm still thinking about it. Can't wait to see my work. And dark room tonight? Love you, Sir xoxo._ I hit send and smile as I put my phone down and get back to work.

My phone buzzes again and I smile when I see the text. _It's pretty big! Good work, Angel. And who is Doming who right now? Dark room it's a date. _

I smile before I respond. _What's big? What are we talking about here? My work or your dick? And maybe you should let me dom you for a while. Can't wait for the kinky things you have planned always a pleasure, Sir._ I hit send with a smile waiting for another text.

My phone buzzes once again and I smile as I pick up the phone to read his text. _Both, Angel. Do you want to be reminded come see me if you do and no I won't let you Dom me. I'm the Dom. I have kink on my mind all day for you, Angel. Get to work before I spank you._

I smile one last time before I respond back. _You're a distraction! I can't work knowing I have such a sexy specimen in the office next to me. I don't have to be reminded. I have a little person inside of me that reminds me of it every day because I just can't get enough. You get back to work but I might have to come visit later. Love you."_

My phone buzzes one last time. _Last text, Angel. I promise. Come visit me whenever. I like the view. Love you._

I get back to work with a smile on my face thinking about our night before. It was amazing. I'm typing on my computer as my office phone buzzes. I hit the answer button and say "yes."

"Ms. Richards," says Cheryl. "Jay is here to see you. He wants to talk to you. He's being insistent. Do you want to talk to him?"

I let out a sigh and say, "Send him up and make sure security comes up with him."

"Okay," she says before I get up and walk over to Joe's office.

"Hey, Angel," he says looking up from his work. "That was quick. Shut the door."

"Actually, I wanted to let you know that Jay is here and he's coming up to talk to me."

"Why? I thought he wasn't allowed on this premises. Did you say he could come talk to you?"

"Yes," I say. "I just want to hear what he has to say. Security is coming with him. I'm going to keep the door open so you know what's going on."

"You don't have to do that. I have a camera in your office. Let him come up. If he starts something I'll be right in to finish it. Be careful with him, Tea."

"I will," I say. "Thank-you."

"Don't thank me yet," he says, "I think that is breaking a rule. It's going to cost you tonight."

"Please don't withhold me from an orgasm or deny me sex."

"If choose your punishment how do you think you're going to learn a lesson. I'll come up with my punishment," he says as I see Jay and security walk toward my office.

"Okay," I say. "Love you."

"Love you too, Be careful," he says.

"I will," I say before shutting my door to my office and taking a seat at my desk as I place my hand on my stomach as I hear him knock on my door. "Come in," I say. The door opens and Jay walks in wearing a black suit, his curly brown hair all over the place he is in serious need of a haircut. He gives me a small smile as he keeps his hands in his pockets. "Sit down." I say as he makes his way over to the desk. He takes a seat.

"No kiss hello, Tea?"

"Why would I do that?" I ask as I place my hand on the desk.

"Because I'm your husband," he says.

"Soon to be ex-husband, Jay. I'm not coming back. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I don't know," he says. "So you're really moving up in the world aren't you?"

"I guess," I say. "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to talk to you. I want to talk to you calmly and civilly."

"All right but there isn't really anything to talk about."

"There is plenty to talk about," he says as his eye catches my ring. "Wow, Reigns got you a pretty nice rock there. So I guess you are going to marry him?"

"That's the plan," I say.

"What does he have that I don't have, Tea? I have just as much money as him and I have given you what you desire."

I let out a laugh and rub my stomach as I feel the baby starting to kick. I don't think she likes Jay's voice too much because they aren't her good fun kicks it's more aggressive than usual. "He has respect, Jay and he loves me. It's not all about money like you think. He treats me a lot better than you ever did. He's amazing with the girls too."

"I do love you, Tea, I really do."

"Yeah? Then how could you beat me up and leave me for dead if you love me?"

"I lost my temper, Teagan. I'm sorry. Can't you just come back home?"

"I am home," I say. "And Jay you know we never really did love each other."

"So you never loved me?"

"Not as much as I love Roman," I say. "You know that if we never got pregnant we wouldn't have gotten married or should I say if I hadn't gotten pregnant we wouldn't have gotten married. We would have been on our separate ways. We never loved each other. It was just the sex you know it and I know it."

"I don't think that's true," he says, "I loved you and I still do. I know you loved me. It wasn't just sex, Teagan."

"Whatever," I say. "I just want this whole thing to be over. I want to move on with my life."

"You're fucking your boss, Teagan," he says.

"And you're fucking our receptionist so what's the difference?" I ask.

"It's just not right," he says.

"And you beating me up isn't right either but you kept doing it. Jay, I don't want to be with you. I don't want anything to do with you. I am filing for divorce and we will be divorced."

"I'm still going for sole custody of the kids."

"So am I," I say. "And why are you all about the kids all of a sudden? You never cared about them before now all of a sudden you want to be dad of the year."

"They're my kids, Teagan, you can't keep them from me. I miss seeing their little faces and hearing them talk to me."

"Funny because you couldn't stand it before," I say as I roll my eyes. "And only one of them may be yours."

"Oh right," he says, "because you were a slut back then too."

"Yep. I'm a slut, Jay. Insulting me is really going to get you what you want."

"You were it took you one day to have sex with me."

"I like sex what can I say? I can't help that. You weren't complaining then so why complain now because you're not getting it from me?"

"I could fuck you right now on this desk better than Roman Reigns ever could," he says.

"Yeah, I doubt that," I say, "so enough of this what do you want? You obviously wanted something that you had to come here to risk getting your ass kicked again so what do you want?"

"Right," he says, "I want to spend some time with our kids, Teagan. I want to see them and spend some time with them."

"No," I say. "Absolutely not. They are a lot happier without you."

"I knew you were going to say that," he says as he pulls a paper out of his pocket. "That's why I got this," he says handing it to me. "It's a court ordered visitation paper. You HAVE to let me see the girls. You can't say no or you go to jail."

"This is ridiculous," I say as I look at the paper. He's a smart asshole for sure.

"So when do you want me to pick them up, Baby Doll?" he asks with a smile.

"You think I'm going to let you pick them up and spend time with them alone? NO. We'll meet you somewhere. You are not having them unsupervised. The paper doesn't say anything about it not being supervised."

"Whatever," he says. "I don't like you, Teagan. I really don't."

"Yeah I'm not a fan of yours either," I say, "so when do you want to meet?"

"This weekend," he says. "And leave your boyfriend at home. He's not invited. We can go to the museum or something. I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"It's your visitation you figure out what they want to do. I mean since you care so much but I guarantee if they don't like it they aren't going to want to do it."

"Whatever," he says, "I'll decide what I want to do and get back to you."

"Good you can leave now," I say. "Goodbye. Security."

"Let's go," says Steve one of our security guards. "She wants you out let's go."

"I'll call you," he says as Steve helps him out of the chair and I shake my head as he is escorted out of my office.

I get up with tears in my eyes and walk to Joe's office. "Angel," he says as he sees the tears in my eyes as I make my way over to him. "What happened?"

He pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arm around my waist as I wrap my arm around his neck. "He wants to see them."

"Over my dead body," he says as he kisses my cheek.

"I don't have a choice. I have to. He brought a court order. I have to let him see them or I'm going to jail."

"Damn it he's smart," he says. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. He's deciding. I told him I'm coming with him because he is not taking them by himself. I can see him trying to kidnap them or something."

"Me too," he says. "Look just get through it and do as the court says. We'll handle this all right?"

"All right," I say, "but I'm not looking forward to spending any time with him."

"I don't like the idea either," he says, "but you have to do what you need to do. I can security with you if that makes you feel better."

"It does," I say as the baby starts to kick. "The baby is kicking."

"All right," he says as he puts his hand on my stomach to feel her. "I will send security with you and she is really going to town. Baby L you're really moving aren't you?" he asks causing me to smile. "She's our soccer player."

"Tell me about it," I say with a smile as I look at his neck. "I really did a pretty nice job on your neck there didn't I?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile as he keeps his hand on my stomach. "I told you it was big."

"You also told me that your member was big too," I say with a smile.

"I didn't need to tell you that. You already knew that."

"Oh, I know," I say, "by the way Jay made reference that he could do me better than you ever could."

"Yeah right," he says with a smile. "I've been giving it to you since we were 16 years old. And you came to me and left him. I think we know what is better."

"Really?" I ask with a smile. "It's all about sex huh?"

"Not really. I really do love you but it's just us together I can't describe it."

"Me either," I say with a smile. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says, "don't worry. I'll get Max to take care of this visitation thing but right now. I'm going to take care of you," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly before we enjoy ourselves on his desk like we have so many times before. I have to admit when we're finished I feel a lot better but I am still dreading my day with Jay. I don't even know how the girls are going to react but I don't have a choice.

***A/N: What did you think about Joe's and TEagan's Valentine's Day? Do you think it was a nice evening for both of them? Is TEa's new sex drive helping their relationship? Are we seeing more of a kinky side between Joe and Teagan when they were discussing breast milk? Is joe most likely having a fetish with it? What did you think about Jay coming to see Tea? What about his reference that he could do her better than Joe ever could? Is Tea starting to get more mouthy when it comes to Jay and standing up for herself? Did Jay blindside her with court papers? How do you think the visitation is going to go? Is it only going to esclate things between Jay and Teagan? Finally what are your guesses on what Joe and Teagan are naming their baby? It starts with an L if you want a hint. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	24. Love Doesn't Hurt

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"But I don't want to go," whines Lylah as I'm trying to get her winter jacket on so that we can go meet Jay at a Chuck E. Cheese outside of the city so they can spend time with him. Of all the things he could have chosen he picked Chuck E. Cheese.

"You have to," I say as I zipper her jacket as Joe helps Serenity get her hat and gloves on. "I don't have a choice. I wish I did but I don't, Ly, I'm sorry."

"But I don't want to go," she cries. "Please don't make me go, Mommy." It breaks my heart to hear her pleading and begging to not have to see her father. "Daddy," she says as Joe scoops her up in his arms. "Don't make me go."

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee," he says. "I know you don't want to go and so does Mommy. There isn't anything we can do. The judge said that you and Renny have to go see your daddy. If she doesn't' take you she could go to jail. You don't want Mommy to go to jail do you?"

"No, Daddy," she says shaking her head before Joe puts her hat on her. "Can you come too?"

"I can't," he says. "I wish I could but your daddy said no."

"You're my daddy," she says as she hugs him and I hear her whimper. "Don't make me go. Please don't make me go," she cries as Joe and I look at each other.

"Do you see what this is doing to her?" he asks. "This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous if he cared that much.."

"Joe," I say, "Remember what we talked about. We have to watch what we say in front of them especially now that Jay has gotten a judge involved in the matter. I know what you're saying and I absolutely agree. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to but I do," I say as I put my jacket on. "It's just to Chuck E. Cheese and then hopefully back home. I don't want it to be any longer than it has to be," I say as I reach my arms out for Lylah.

"Oh no you don't," he says. "You are not carrying her. She is too heavy for you. I don't want to risk you going into pre-term labor."

"All right," I say with a smile.

"I'll carry her to the car for you," he says as Lylah hangs onto him tightly as Renny, Joe and I walk out the door. I help Renny; Joe's nickname for Serenity, get into her booster seat while Joe puts Lylah into her seat as they have a conversation. "If you do this, Ly," he says, "I will go to Toys R Us and buy you your favorite candy from the candy shop okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says as she gives a half smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bumblebee. It won't be long I promise."

"Okay," she says as they share a hug before he walks over to give Renny a hug.

"Can I have candy too?"

"Of course," he says with a smile. "You can have candy too. All right?"

"All right," she says. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," he says before he gives her a hug and a kiss before he comes to my window to talk to me. "And you be careful. I don't want anything happening to you, the girls or Baby L all right?"

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I hate this, Baby," I say as I let the car warm up.

"I know you do but you know Steve and Matt have your back. They will be on you at all times to make sure he doesn't step out of line. One wrong move and he's done. I just want you to be careful."

"I will," I say. "I guess I better go. I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," he says before we share a soft kiss.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," he says before he walks away. He walks to the door and waves at us as we wave back before we drive off to meet Jay at Chuck E. Cheese. I just hope this visit is short and sweet; the shorter the better for me.

"There are my girls!" says Jay with a big smile on his face and his arms out to the side as the girls and I walk into the restaurant. "How are you? I missed you so much," he says as he waits for one of them to hug him but they just look at him and then look up at me. "How are you?" he asks again with a smile.

"Fine," says Renny.

"Fine?" he asks. "You're just fine? You're not good?"

"No," she says.

"And Lylah my little princess, how are you?" he asks as she hides her face on my thigh. "Come on, Ly," he says as he tries to take her hand but she pulls away.

"Mommy," says Lylah, "can we go home now?"

"Go home?" he asks. "We're going to have fun. I got you two lots of tokens to play games and I ordered us a pizza. We're going to have fun. You can't go home yet."

"Mommy," she says. "I want to go home."

"Let's just eat and play a little bit then we can go home okay? Remember what Daddy told you? He said he would get you candy if you did this," I whisper to her.

"Okay," she says as we follow Jay to the table. I help the girls take their coats off before taking off my own coat before the girls take a seat at the table.

"Look at you," says Jay with a smile. "You're starting to show pretty good there."

"I guess," I say as he surprises me by giving me a hug. "You can let go now," I say.

"Can I touch your stomach?" he asks as the baby is kicking. He puts his hand on my stomach anyway and she stops kicking.

"Don't do that," I say, "she doesn't like you."

"You don't know that," he says as he keeps his hand there.

"Yes I do because as soon as you touched my stomach she stopped kicking," I say as I remove his hand. "Don't touch me again."

"All right," he says, "Have a seat."

I take a seat next to the girls as they bring us our pizza. I grab them each a slice of pizza. I cut Lylah's up for her and give Serenity hers. I don't even like the way this feels. It's not right. "I don't like pizza," says Lylah. "I don't want this."

"Come on, Ly," I say, "just for today. Just a couple bites."

"What's the matter?" asks Jay.

"She doesn't like pizza. She doesn't eat this kind of stuff. She just doesn't like it."

"What kid doesn't like pizza?" he asks as he watches her pick at her pizza. I know she's not going to eat it. "Lylah, Princess, please eat your pizza."

"I don't want it," she says as she pushes her plate away and holds onto me as Renny eats her pizza. "Can I have something else?"

"No, Lylah," he says, "I got us pizza and that's what you're going to eat so eat it."

"Actually, Bumblebee," I say, "I'm going to get a salad because your baby sister doesn't like pizza either. Do you want to come with me and we can get a salad together?"

"Yes, Mommy," she says as we get up to go get a salad.

"Renny," I say, "Mommy will be right back. Steve and Matt are watching okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she says with a smile before Lylah and I go to get our salads. I'm not going to force her to eat something she doesn't like. If he knew his kids he would at least know that.

When we get back to the table Jay says, "I didn't know Serenity could read," he says. "She was reading some of her book to me."

"Yeah she knows how to read and speak Japanese. She has been reading since she was 4," I say.

"Impressive," he says with a smile. "You're going to be very smart like your mommy," he says. "So who is ready to go play some games? Serenity? Lylah?"

"I'm eating," says Lylah.

"I guess I am," says Serenity as she is less than thrilled to play games.

"Well, come on," he says. "I used to be so awesome at ski ball. I can get you a lot of tickets on that game. Or do you want to play something else."

"I guess something else," she says.

"All right," he says taking her hand. "We will do whatever you want to do."

"Okay," she says before they walk off together to play games while Lylah and I eat.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders and looks at me with her blue-grey eyes. "I don't know. I just want to go home to daddy."

"Me too," I say, "but we can have some fun playing games first. It's okay."

"I don't know," she says as she eats some of her salad.

When we finish our salads we get up and join Jay and Serenity to play games. Serenity seems to be having fun but I can't read her. She is a difficult child to read she may be acting like she's having fun to faze him or she might actually be having fun. As soon as she sees me though she is by my side once again as Jay gives me some tokens so that Lylah, Renny and me can play games with him. I don't know what's gotten into Jay but he is doing a pretty good job today with the kids to say the least. He's working hard to get them tickets to earn their prizes and he's actually listening to them when they feel like talking to him.

Jay gets the girls more tokens before we let them run off to play games by themselves as long as they stay in my view. "So," says Jay as we sit down at the table. "How's life going for you with Reigns?"

"Great," I say keeping my answers short.

"The girls seem to be happy," he says.

"They are," I say. "They're very happy. They love Roman."

"I heard they call him daddy; Serenity told me."

"Yeah they do because in the last few months he's been more of a father to them than you have in their whole lives. They are very attached to him and he loves them very much."

"But he's not their father, Teagan, I am and I want to be in their lives. I want custody of them."

"You can barely get them to talk to you how do you think that would work if you had custody of them?"

"They would get to know to talk to me. I miss them, Teagan."

"Oh," I say.

"I miss you too. This is how life should be; you, me and the girls together as a family. Don't you want them to have a family?"

"They do have a family. I told you that," I say. "And you're right this is how life should be. It's how it could have been if things were different. You can't have a family when you beat me around all the time or are annoyed by your own children. You could have made us a family but you didn't want to."

"I want to now that's gotta count for something," he says.

"It counts for nothing because you didn't give a crap till I was with Reigns. That's what all this is about. You see that another man makes me happy and the girls love someone more than they love you and you're jealous. You're regretting every choice that you made that pushed me away. Jay, I'm not coming back. I'm getting this divorce and I'm going to marry, Reigns and I'm going for sole custody of the girls."

"I care now because I love you," he says. "And I love them."

"Love doesn't hurt people, Jay. You hurt me a lot over the last 6 years. I can't go back to that environment."

"I won't do it again," he says. "I'm changing. I have changed that's not me anymore."

"Until you do it again. I'm sorry I love Reigns and I want to be with him."

"But you're pregnant," he says.

"With his baby. You and I both know this baby does not belong to you but just to prove it I will have a paternity test done on her after she's born to prove that Roman is her father. Jay, I don't want to do this. I came here specifically for the girls so you could visit with them. I don't want to sit here and talk about our issues that we will always have. Just know I'm not coming back. I don't want to come back. I don't think I ever really loved you just like I am sure you never really loved me. I think I was more in love with the idea of you not with you. We married each other cause I got pregnant. That was a mistake we shouldn't have done that."

"I do love you," he says.

"Jay, just stop," I say. "I think it's time for us to go," I say as I get up to get the girls.

"Now?" he asks.

"Yes," I say as I walk away to get the girls. "All right, Renny and Ly it's time to go. We're going to count your tickets and then turn them in for your prize. Come on let's go."

"One more game, Mommy?" asks Serenity.

"One more," I say with a smile as I watch her play another game before we take their tickets to the counter to have them counted before we turn them in to get their prizes.

"All right," I say as they get their jackets on. "Say goodbye to Daddy."

"Bye," says Renny.

"Bye, Serenity," he says giving her a hug. "I love you."

"Ly, are you going to say bye to daddy?" I ask as I zip up her jacket.

"No," she says, "I want to go home," she says.

"Ly," he says as he gives her a hug against her will. "I love you."

"I don't love you," she says. "Mommy, can we go now?" she asks.

"Yes," I say as I take each of their hands and security walks out with us. I tell Jay goodbye quickly before we leave.

"We're home," I say as the girls and I walk through the door.

"How was it?" asks Joe as he comes to greet us at the door.

"DADDY!" yells Lylah as he picks her up with a smile. "I did it. I played games and I got bracelets."

"Let me see," he says with a smile. She shows him her bracelets and he says, "wow, they're very pretty. You look like a superstar. Did you have fun?" he asks before he kisses the top of her head after she rips the hat off her head.

"It was okay but I wanted you to be there," she says.

"Maybe someday I'll take you guys there for a family fun day."

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"Renny, did you have fun?"

"It was okay," she says. "I liked it."

"At least you liked it. What prizes did you get?"

"A bouncy ball, an eraser and two bracelets."

"Cool," he says with a smile.

"Can I get my candy now?" asks Lylah.

"It's funny you should ask that," he says as we walk to the living room, "because while you were gone Sydney and I went to the candy shop and got you candy!"

"Thank-you, thank-you," she says as she kisses his cheek a million times before she wiggles out of his arms to run over to the coffee table to pick out her candy. "Look, Mommy," she says with a smile as Joe and I take a seat on the couch. "Candy!"

"I see," I say with a smile.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks as he wraps an arm around me before we share a quick kiss.

"The baby is pissed," I say.

He lets out a laugh and puts his hand on my stomach. "Why is she pissed?"

"She doesn't like Jay," I say. "Do you know how many times I got punched and kicked in the ribs today?"

"I don't know," he says, "so was it a really bad trip."

"Not really but Lylah has no filter. She told him exactly how it was. She didn't want to be there. Serenity fazed him but she wasn't into it. I mean she did have fun but she just wasn't into hanging out with Jay," I say as he rubs my stomach and it's like she knows it's him because she kicks his hand right away.

"At least she likes me," he says with a smile. "Don't you, Baby L? You love your daddy don't you?" he says as he talks to my belly. "I think I just felt her whole foot in my hand."

"She only does that for you. I've been getting her to try that forever by pushing her foot out but she never does it for me or when she does she doesn't let me touch it she pulls it back. Only for you."

"She's a Daddy's girl already," he says with a smile. "So back to Jay," he says as he continues to rub my stomach.

"The girls just didn't want to be there. I mean he was doing everything he could to get them to open up to him but they just wouldn't do it. He wasn't rude or anything. He was different. I don't know if it was an act or if he was trying but he was pretty decent today until he tried to get me to come back."

"What did you say?"

"Obviously I said no, Joe, because if I didn't do you think I would be sitting here right now?"

"Good point," he says as Lylah comes over to us.

"Can I feel my baby sister kick?" she asks.

"Of course," I say with a smile. I take her small hand and place it where the baby is kicking. "Do you feel that?" I ask as she giggles.

"Yes," she says with laughter. "She's kicking me."

"She likes you," I say with a smile.

"Good because I love her," she says as Joe and I smile at each other. "Hi, Baby sister," she says to my belly. "I love you."

"She loves you too," I say with a smile. "Do you want to give her a kiss?"

"Yes," she says.

"Okay," I say, "kiss Mommy's belly." She gives my belly a kiss before she pulls away and climbs onto Joe's lap.

"I could get used to my life being like this," he says with a smile. "Are you going to share some of that candy with me?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says with a smile, "Here is a lollipop."

"What kind?" he asks as he looks at the lollipop. "Oooh Blueberry," he says. "My favorite, thank-you, Bumblebee," he says with a smile.

"You're welcome, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Can you be my daddy forever?"

Joe looks at me and I look at him with a smile. "Of course I can be your daddy forever! I'm not going anywhere, you're not going anywhere and your mommy isn't going anywhere! I'm going to be your daddy forever!"

"Good," she says with a smile as she wraps her arms around his neck, "because I love you," she says sweetly before she kisses his cheek.

"And I love you, Bumblebee," he says with a smile before he kisses her cheek softly before pulling her blondish brown hair out of her face. "I love this life, Tea."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "It's the life I think we should have always had."

"Me too," he says, "I love you, Teagan."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before we share a soft kiss before we spend the rest of our day playing with the kids and having a family day just like it's supposed to be.

**JOE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Hey," says Tea as she pops up in my office with her jacket on and her purse ready to go.

"Hey," I say as I sit at my desk working on some stuff.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks as she walks over and wraps her soft arms around my neck from behind as she leans over me and kisses my neck softly.

"I have some stuff I need to finish up. You go home and have dinner with the girls. I'll be home shortly."

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want me to and help you out."

"No," I say, "I'm all right. You go home to have dinner with the girls. You haven't eaten with them all week."

"Neither have you," she says as her soft hands rub my chest as I feel her nibbling at my neck.

"I know," I say with a smile as I feel her soft lips on me. "But I promise as soon as I am done here I will be home."

"How late are you going to be tonight? We haven't really gotten it in for the last couple nights and I seriously need you."

"I know, Angel," I say with a smile. "I promise as soon as I am done I'll be home, help you put the girls to bed and then you're all mine. Okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she says as she kisses my neck some more as I moan at her soft kisses. "Am I distracting you?"

"A little," I say with a smile, "but I like it."

"I figured you would," she says as she smiles against my neck. "Can I have a kiss before I go?"

"Of course, Angel," I say as I turn my chair around and guide her onto my lap as we share a long passionate kiss before we reluctantly separate. "I'll be home as soon as I'm done."

"Okay," she says, "do you want me to come back to pick you up or Roderick to pick you up? One of us can pick you up."

"No," I say, "I'll walk home. It's not that far and it's not too cold out and it's not snowing. I can make it home."

"Are you sure because Cynthia can watch the kids and I can come pick you up it's not a big deal."

"I don't want to drag you out," I say. "You stay at home resting for me because it's going to be a LONG night."

"I like the sound of that. I hope Baby L allows you to do your thing without making it awkward."

"I'm not even going to care tonight," I say. "I have two things on my mind at this moment; one getting this done and two ripping you out of your clothes and fucking you all night long."

"I like the second thing," she says with a smile before she kisses my lips softly. "I'll be waiting."

"Okay," I say with a smile before she stands up. "Be careful."

"You too," she says with a smile before we share a quick kiss. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before she walks out of my office. I have one thing on my mind and it's getting my work done as fast as possible to get home to that beautiful woman.

After a good two hours I have finished everything that I needed to finish, everything that needed to be sent to Dean in LA was sent to him and I am cleaning up my office before I head home. I thought it would be later till I got home but it's not too late and the girls should still be awake when I get there. I grab my jacket from the coat rack in my office and pull out my cell phone to call Teagan to let her know I'll be home shortly and I'm leaving the office now. I leave my briefcase in the office since I'll be back in a few hours, I turn the lights off and make my way to the elevator. I say goodnight to the janitors cleaning before I leave for the night.

Stepping into the cool night onto the concrete I make my way down the streets of New York. It is cooler than I anticipated. The lights from the street guiding my way as it is darker than I expected it to be. I check my watch as I walk down the street. To avoid the usual crowds on a Friday night I take a shortcut to my house one that I have taken many times before. I'm walking through a dark alley as I make my way to the other side. I hear footsteps behind me but when I turn around nothing but darkness. I pick up my pace as I head back to my house. The darkness not ending anytime soon but I still see the light in the distance. I look back again as I hear footsteps behind me but I see nothing but darkness. Turning around at least 3 men jump out in front me holding baseball bats I turn to go the other way and I am greeted by 3 more men. I have nowhere to go as I am trapped between them all. "If you want my wallet here," I say, "here's my phone. I don't want any trouble. Here take it all," I say as I pull them out of my coat pocket.

"We don't want your wallet," says one of the men behind the mask. "We have a message for you from Jay and it goes a little something like this," he says as all 6 men charge at me. The start punching and kicking me, throwing me to the ground before the wooden bats connect with me. I feel the wood crushing my ribs, crushing my bones, there are too many for me to fight back as much as I try. I get held back a few times as I am kicked, punched and hit numerous times before being thrown to the ground where I am attacked some more. "It's not over, Reigns," says one of them as my vision is fading. "It's the beginning," he says before I feel a brick to the back of my head before everything goes dark but I hear their footsteps run off before I hear and see no more.

**TEAGAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" asks Lylah.

"I don't know," I say as I look at my cell phone. "He told me he was on his way. He should have been here by now. Let me call him to see where he is. He might have made a small side trip."

"Okay," she says as she looks at me as I call Joe but I get no answer which isn't like him. He usually answers me on the first ring. I know something isn't right. "Why did you hang up?"

"Because Daddy isn't answering his phone. I have to call Mr. Roderick to go see if he can find him. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she says as she watches me call Roderick.

"Hello, Teagan," he says on the other end. "What can I do for you?"

"Um Mr. Reigns was supposed to be home by now. He was walking home from the office. He called me about 30 minutes ago saying he was on his way. It only takes 15 minutes sometimes 10 if he takes the shortcut. Can you drive around to see if you see him? I'm getting worried."

"Will do," he says, "when I find him I will bring him home to you."

"Thanks, Roderick," I say with a smile before I hang up the phone. "So Mr. Roderick is going to go look for daddy and you're going to come watch TV with me till he gets here okay?" I say.

"Okay, Mommy," says Lylah as we walk to the living room to watch TV because I know she is not going to bed without seeing her daddy because she never does. I just hope he gets home soon. I need to know he's okay but deep down I just feel like he's not.

***A/N: What did you think of Jay interacting with the girls at Chuck E. Cheese? Do you think Lylah truly dislikes her father or does she see right through him? What did you think of Jay asking Teagan to come back? What did you think of Joe having to bribe Ly with candy to get her to see her dad? Does Joe do a better job with them than Jay? What are your thoughts on Jay's message to Joe? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. The Strength Within

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**TEAGAN:**

I jump as my cell phone rings about 30 minutes later. I see that it's Roderick and answer it right away as Lylah sleeps on my stomach as I run my fingers through her long curly blondish brown hair. "Hello," I say in a low tone. "Did you find him?"

"I did," he says as there is a long pause, "I need you to come to the hospital."

"The hospital?" I ask.

"I found him and he was laying in an alley way a few blocks from the house unconscious. The ambulance came and got him. I'm at the hospital now. You should be here, Ms. Teagan."

"I'll be there as soon as I can get there," I say as I feel a lump in my throat, tears burning my eyes and fear running through my body.

I hang up the phone and carefully pick Lylah up to put her in her bed so that she doesn't wake up. On our way to her room she groans and says, "Is daddy home yet?"

"No, Sweetie, I have to go see Daddy. Ms. Cynthia is going to be in charge while I'm gone. Okay."

"Okay," she says as she falls asleep again as I put her into her bed. I kiss her cheek softly before checking on Sydney and Renny. I kiss each of them before I leave the room. I alert Cynthia of the situation with Joe letting her know I'll be home when I get home. I walk to the closet in the living room, grab my jacket and put it on before walking out the front door after setting the security system. I walk to the car in the brisk February air. I let the car warm up a little before I start to drive it but once I am on that road I am trying to get to the hospital as fast as I can.

I finally pull into the emergency room parking lot after fighting through the Friday night traffic. I get out of my car and run into the double doors straight to the reception desk. "Hi, my fiancé Roman Reigns was brought here unconscious."

"Yes," says the woman behind the desk with her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. "He is in with the doctors right now. As soon as we have some information we will let you know. Please have a seat," she says.

"All right," I say as I make my way over to a chair next to Roderick and sit down. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he says, "I was driving around looking for him. I didn't see him anywhere near the office so I knew about his shortcut and went that way. I saw this big lump in a distance laying in the alleyway and then as I got closer I saw that it was Mr. Reigns. He was beaten up and lying there as if he was dead. I checked his pulse and it was faint. I called 911 they had an ambulance right away. I don't know what happened but I would say that he probably got mugged or something."

"Oh my God," I say with tears in my eyes. "We take that shortcut home from the office ALL the time and we have never had any problems. Why tonight? Why when he was alone?"

"I don't know, Ms. Teagan," he says as he gets quiet and I know there is something he's not telling me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask.

"I shouldn't say anything. Mr. Reigns wouldn't want me to upset you," he says. "I won't upset you not as long as you are carrying Mr. Reigns' baby. He is very protective of you and if he finds out I told you and upset you I could lose my job. I'm sorry."

"No," I say as I look at him. "I want to know. Tell me what happened or what you know."

"All right," he says taking a deep breath. "I don't think he was mugged."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because this was lying next to him," he says as he hands me his cellphone and his wallet.

I open the wallet and see all of his credit cards are in there as well as his cash. "There isn't anything missing from this," I say as I hold it up.

"Exactly," he says, "if he was mugged they would have taken his wallet and his cellphone but they didn't."

"It was something else," I say realizing the situation. "Who would do this to him?" I ask as tears burn my eyes. "He doesn't do anything to hurt anyone. Who would do this?!" I can't hold back the sobs caught in my throat as I choke out and the tears come streaming from my eyes as I hold tightly to Joe's wallet and cellphone. I feel Roderick wrap his arm around my shoulders to comfort me but I can feel it in his touch he's uncomfortable putting his hands on me. I don't blame him. Joe makes it known to everyone in the world that I am his and I belong to him. He doesn't stand for ANYONE but him touching me but this is an exception.

"I don't know, Ms. Teagan," he says softly. "I don't know. Mr. Reigns is a good man this was obviously something personal."

"I know it was," I say through my sobs. "I know it was."

"Reigns," says a woman's voice. I wipe my tears and stand up. I make my way over to her. "Are you here for Mr. Reigns?"

"Yes," I say. "Is he okay?"

"The doctor would like to see you," she says, "follow me."

"Okay," I say. "Is he okay?" I ask again on our way to see the doctor.

"I can't give you that information I apologize," she says. "Are you his wife?"

"Fiance'," I say.

"Okay," she says a few feet before we reach the doctor's office. She knocks on the door and a man with blonde hair about 40 years old with blue eyes looks up at us. "I have Mr. Reigns' fiancé here," she says.

"Thank-you, Miranda," he says as he stands up and the nurse leaves the room. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Okay," I say as I walk over to two of the chairs in front of his desk and take a seat after I shake his hand.

"I am Dr. Thomas," he says. "I am the one working with Mr. Reigns."

"How is he? Is he okay?"

He looks down at his desk and then back up at me as I play with my bracelet Joe gave me to show the world I am his sub. "Your fiancé underwent a serious attack. He has suffered 4 broken ribs, a shattered elbow, head trauma."

"Did you just say head trauma?"

"Yes," he says solemnly. "And right now he is in ICU because he has suffered some brain swelling. We did not find any bleeding on the brain but there is a significant amount of swelling. I am not sure he will pull through this. We're going to do our best to make sure he does make it out of this but with the swelling on the brain it does not look good. And luckily he has no internal bleeding but my biggest concern is the swelling on the brain. We are going to monitor it and make sure that it starts to go down."

"And what if it doesn't?" I ask with tears burning my eyes.

"We're trying to be optimistic."

"But what if it doesn't?" I ask once again.

"He probably won't make it."

"Is he going to wake up?"

"Hopefully," he says as I feel tears rolling down my cheek. "If he does it is a matter of when. It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be next week, it could be weeks, months maybe years."

"Years?" I ask as I place my hand on my stomach and cry a little harder. "We're having a baby in about 5 months," I say. "he has to be awake by then."

"I hope that he is," says the doctor, "but I can't promise anything."

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" I ask as I rub my stomach as my baby girl is kicking up a storm as usual.

"We have no idea we thought it was a possible mugging."

"He wasn't mugged," I say, "his wallet is still here and so is his cellphone."

"He was attacked somehow. We won't know what happened until he is able to tell us but whoever did this is still out there and they are extremely dangerous. Going by the intensity and severity of his injuries I would say it was a multi persons attack. Has he upset anyone lately? Is there anyone out there that would want to hurt him?"

I think for a minute as tears flow from my eyes thinking that there could be a day that I have to live without Joe. I can't stomach the thought; not now, not after everything we've been through. Why be brought back together just for something like this to happen; it doesn't make sense. "He hasn't upset anyone," I say, "but my husband or soon to be ex-husband could be behind this. He isn't too happy with the thought that I have left him and started to move on with my life," I say.

"That's a good start," he says taking note. "I need to know this to tell the police. Do you believe your ex-husband could have done this?"

"I KNOW he did this," I say as my sadness and pain turn to bitter and rage. I want to hurt Jay. I want to kill him. "Am I able to go see, Roman?" I ask.

"Of course," he says, "but I must warn you he is pretty beaten up so prepare yourself before you go into the room."

"Okay," I say as I stand up to follow the doctor to go see Joe. I just want to see him, hold his hand and kiss him. I just want to see him. It is crazy how much you can miss a person that you love so much. I brace myself before I walk into the room.

I walk into the room and there was NOTHING that could prepare me for what I was about to see. I walk into the room and I am taken back by seeing Joe lying so helplessly and unconscious in that hospital bed. The sounds of machines beeping, tubes and wires hooked up to Joe. I never saw him so vulnerable in my life. His elbow casted, his eyes closed, his face bruised up, his body beaten so badly that I can barely see the color of his skin. It is now dark purple. I take a deep breath, wipe the tears from my eyes as I make my way over to my Superman; my dom, the love of my life and take a seat on the chair next to him. I take his hand into mine and hold it tightly as I let it all out. The doctor leaves to give me some privacy as I break down into loud sobs. "I love you," I cry out. "I need you, Joe. You can't leave me. Please wake up, Baby. I love you, Sir. I need you please," I cry. My heart shatters as I look at him. I take my hand over his head and run my hands through his soft hair as I choke on my sobs. He is my Samson; the strongest man I have ever known and to see him so weak and helpless tears through me. "Baby," I cry. "Please. I need you. Please, don't leave me," I say in a whisper with tears falling everywhere. "The girls need you, the baby needs you. Here," I say taking his hand. "Feel her," I say as I put his large hand on my stomach allowing the baby to kick him but it doesn't wake him up. I take his hand and kiss it softly before I stand up to kiss his lips softly but nothing wakes him up. I just want to see those blue-grey eyes looking back at me and that beautiful smile I fell in love with so many years ago.

I stay silent for a while listening to his heartbeat, the machines beeping as I keep his hand in mine as I look at him and just take it in. I can't believe Jay would hate me so much that he could do this to someone that his kids love so much. He hasn't changed at all. He's still the asshole he always was. I look at Joe and want to cry but I have more rage in me than sadness. I want Jay to pay for every single thing he's done in his life; every beating, every bruise; everything he has done I want him to suffer for. I don't even have to wish it because I know once Joe wakes up Jay is done. I stand up from the chair and climb into the hospital bed with him. I cry onto his shoulder as I roll over onto my side to face him. I softly wrap my arm around his waist, cuddling as close to him as I can, holding him in my arms as I fall asleep next to him.

I walk into the Reigns Corporation building a couple days later. I have no words on how I feel at this point. Joe is still laying in the ICU at the hospital unconscious. It's been a long weekend but I still have to return back to work. I have to keep the business going whether Joe is there or not. My heart isn't in it but it would be what he wanted. The girls have had a rough weekend without him and his mom is in route to NYC to be with us. It's been tough this weekend the entire house has an emptiness without him there, the bed would be cold and lonely if the girls hadn't been my sleeping buddies the last couple nights. "Hello, Teagan," says Cheryl as I just keep walking passed her with my security team to the elevator.

As soon as I step off the elevator on my way to the office Tracy stops me. "Is everything okay, Teagan?" she asks.

"It will be," I say, "can you please gather everyone to meeting room 2. I want to have a meeting with everyone this morning."

"Okay," she says. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I say as I rub my stomach before I walk into my office to take a few minutes to myself before I have a meeting with everyone to let them know that Joe is out of action until further notice and it will be me running things but also inform them of his condition. There have been no changes since he went in on Friday night. I rest my hands on my desk and take a deep breath. I look down at the mahogany wooden desk before I raise my head. "All right," I say to Matt and Steve, "let's go to a meeting."

"Are you okay?" asks Matt.

"I'm fine," I say, "let's go."

"All right," he says, "but if you start to feel weird and feel like you need to go to the hospital please let us know, Mr. Reigns would be upset if we let anything happen to you in his absence."

"I will be okay," I say as we walk to the elevator. I hit the button as they each stand at my side before the doors open and we step onto the elevator. Even work isn't the same without Joe. I just feel lost without him and I feel as if nothing makes sense anymore. We step off the elevator and make our way to the room I have called the meeting. Tracy wasted no time rounding everyone up to attend. I take a deep breath before I walk into the meeting room. I hear the whispers and the low voices talking but as I stand in front of them the room goes silent and all the eyes are on me. "Good morning," I say with a fake smile.

"Good morning," they say together.

"For those of you that don't know or haven't heard," I say, "Mr. Reigns was attacked on his way home from work on Friday night. There are no other details. We don't know who, we don't know why all we know is that Mr. Reigns was attacked and left for dead in the alleyway."

"Is he going to be okay?" asks Cheryl

"We hope," I say. "It has been a long weekend and I have spent most of it at the hospital with Mr. Reigns. He is still unconscious and he has been having swelling on the brain. They have been keeping him monitored and there has been no change in his condition. I don't know how long he's going to be unconscious for and I don't know when he is going to wake up. What I do know is that Mr. Reigns will be out of the office until further notice."

"Do the doctors think he will wake up soon?" asks one of the men from marketing.

"They aren't sure. There is no set time on when he can wake up. It could be days or it could be years. We don't know yet. We're hoping soon. Until Mr. Reigns is back I will be in charge. I will be making all the decisions, making sure you get paid; I will be in charge of everything. If you have any questions or concerns please come to me. Are there any questions?"

"Do you really think you can run this company without Mr. Reigns?" asks Cheryl.

"I know that I can," I say. "Anymore more questions?"

"Are we able to send Mr. Reigns flowers and cards?" asks Tracy.

"I'm sure that Mr. Reigns will like that very much when he wakes up."

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"Anyone else?" I ask. No one answers or asks anymore questions so I dismiss the meeting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asks Tracy.

"I'm sure," I say. "It's a lot but I will be all right. I have to keep going for our kids," I say as we make our way down to our floor.

"Yeah but you deserve a break too," she says. "If you need any help from me please don't hesitate to ask. I am only a phone call away."

"Thanks," I say.

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

"I have an idea," I say, "and I have to make a quick errand," I say. "Do you mind holding things down till I get back?"

"I don't mind at all," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say before I walk into my office to grab my jacket. I have a job to do and I want to see Jay. I take Matt and Steve with me. They beg and plead for me not to go to Jay's office but I go anyway. I want Jay to know he is NOT getting away with what he did.

After much debate we arrive at Jay's office building. I take a deep breath before I walk in. I walk over to the receptionist. "I want to see my husband," I demand.

"Go on up," she says with a smile before I make my way to the elevator with Matt and Steve with me. I am crazy but not stupid. I wouldn't show up there without security to keep watch. I tap my foot as I wait for the elevator to stop. I take a deep breath before I step off the elevator when the doors open.

I am greeted by Jay's dad as soon as I step of the elevator. "Aw, Teagan," he says with a smile. "I haven't seen you for a while. What are you doing here?"

"Cut the shit. Where's your son?" I ask.

"No love for your father-in-law?" he asks with a small chuckle. "You know when you get all upset and worked up you're a little on the hot side. And look at you, pregnant and glowing. I'm finding you hard to resist," he says with a smile as he takes his hand to my cheek before Matt slaps it down.

"Don't touch her," he says with warning.

"She knows it's all in good fun, right, Tea?" he asks.

"Whatever," I say, "where's your son?"

"Don't you want to come see me in my office first?" he asks as he tries to touch me again before Steve steps between us. "All right," he says as he backs off. "Tea, Jay is in his office. Whenever you decide you want to sleep with a real man I am right here," he says with a smile as I throw up in my mouth a little before I make my way to Jay's office. "Looking good," he yells down the hall before I reach Jay's door.

I don't even bother to knock and just walk in. Jay jumps up from his desk as I enter the room. "Oh, it's you, Baby Doll," he says with a smile. "I thought you would come crawling back."

"Shut up," I say. "Sit down."

"Wow," he says with a smile. "Getting upset and demanding. I like that," he says as he sits down. "Do you want me to take my clothes off too? Fuck you like you never been fucked before?"

"No," I say, "I want you to shut up and listen," I say as I make my way over to the desk. "I know that it was you that attacked Roman."

He lets out a laugh. "I wasn't even in New York on Friday night. How could it have been me? I have a witness and an alibi. You can't pin that shit on me."

"I know you, Jay. I know your dirty work. You don't have to be present to do anything to anyone. You have people to do it for you because you're a coward. That's all you are. You have no balls. You have no backbone. You're a spineless worm. You are nothing. You're always hiring someone to clean up your messes and hiring someone to do something you're too scared to do. You knew that Reigns would have clobbered your ass like he did before which is why you didn't get your hands dirty. You think you're smart but you're not. You're going to fuck up. I know it and you know it. You weren't there but it has your name written all over it and when Reigns wakes up you better have fled from New York City because I imagine you're going to be the first person he comes after. Then you give me this whole you changed crap? What did you change your underwear because you surely haven't changed who you are. A spineless, pathetic coward this whole trashcan of a business is done. I am going to make sure of it. Jay Richards Sr. and Jay Richards Jr. are finished. Do one more thing, Jay come after our kids come after me or come after Reigns ONE more time and I swear you will never walk again. Are we clear?"

"And what are you going to do, Teagan? You're pregnant."

"DON'T underestimate me," I say. "Are we clear, Jay? Start packing."

"I'm not going anywhere," he says.

"Well, I can't promise that Reigns won't be here to finish what YOU started. Good luck, Asshole," I say as I turn to walk away. "By the way, your slut Cheryl might need some consoling make sure you're there to console her tonight. Have a good day, Jay. Oh and one more thing. You might need a mechanic to get you home. I think your tires are flat. Have a good day," I say before walking out of his office with security in tow. I make my way out of the building but before going anywhere I find Jay's car and slash all four of his tires with a smile before smashing out a couple windows with rocks. I smile in satisfaction before making our way back to our office building. I surely do feel better after all that but not as good as I am going to feel after I do this.

I walk back into Reigns Corporation, walk through the lobby. "Ms. Richards," says Cheryl.

"What do you want?" I ask as I stop at her desk. "What do you want? Do you want to act like you care about Mr. Reigns? Do you want to act like you care about me? What, Cheryl? What do you want?"

"Never mind," she says.

"You know what," I say before I slap her across the face. "You're fired."

"You can't fire me," she says.

"I can and I did. Get your stuff and leave NOW!"

"All right," she says as she gets up before I make my way to the elevator.

"Mommy!" yells Lylah as she greets me as I walk in the door.

"Hey, Bumblebee," I say with a smile as I feel her tiny arms around my waist after work. It was a long day and a lot happened. I am just ready to spend the evening with the girls and Joe's mother. "How was your day?" I ask as I take my jacket off.

"It was good," she says with a smile. "I made Daddy a lot of pictures."

"I bet Daddy is going to love them when he wakes up," I say with a smile as she takes my hand with her tiny hand.

"His Mommy is here," she says.

"I was hoping," I say as we walk to the living room. Joe's mom is sitting on the couch with Renny and Sydney playing a game with them. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hello, Teagan," says his mom as she stands up and walks over to me. "How are you doing, Teagan?" she asks as she embraces me in a hug.

"I'm okay," I say as I hug her back. "It's just hard."

"I know," she says as she takes my hands into hers. "But I know Joe and he's a fighter. He's going to make it through this and everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be here as long as you need me to be. I am not going anywhere. I want you to remain as stress free as possible," she says with a smile. "How is the baby doing?"

"She's doing fine. Holding on like a trooper," I say, "And very very active."

"That's a good sign," she says, "no contractions or anything like that correct?"

"None," I say with a smile.

"That's good," she says with a smile. "If there is ANYTHING you need or want me to do please let me know. Like I said I am here to help you and I will be here as long as you need me to be."

"I think I'm all right now," I say with a smile. "I just want Joe to wake up I am going to the hospital later."

"Okay," she says. "I'm sure he will wake up soon. You just stay calm all right?"

"All right, Grace," I say with a smile. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," she says, "so has there been any word on his condition?"

"There have been no changes," I say as tears burn my eyes. I feel myself start to fall apart and feel all my strength from earlier this day quickly fade away as I break down into sobs. Grace wraps her arms around me tightly and allows me to cry on her shoulder. I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep it together before Joe wakes up. "If he dies," I say through my sobs. "I don't know what I am going to do. I need him," I cry.

"I know," she says, "but he's going to be all right. Why don't you get some rest before you go to see him tonight? I have the girls. Everything will be all right. You look like you haven't slept for a couple days. Go rest up and then go see Joe at the hospital. All right?"

"Okay," I say as we break our hug. I kiss and hug each of the girls before I go into mine and Joe's room. I lay down on the bed and grab his pillow, hugging it tightly as I break down once again.

***A/N: So we saw a different side of Teagan in this chapter. Do you think that Joe will wake up? If he does wake up do you think there will be last effects from the attack? Will he remember what happened? What did you think about Teagan showing up at Jay's office? Will Joe be happy with that decision? What are your thoughts on Jay's father? What about the way Teagan talked to Jay? Do you think it was a good idea for Tea to fire Cheryl? Finally how much longer do you think Teagan will be able to hold it together? PLease review and thank-you for reading. **


	26. The Darkest Secrets

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

"Hey, Sir," I say as I am sitting in Joe's hospital room. He still hasn't woken up yet. He is still lying there motionless, weak and helpless. He is breathing on his own and the swelling in his brain has gone down a little but not by much. I miss him more and more each day as each day without him gets harder and harder. I have been stretching myself thin for the last week between being a mommy, working at the office and visiting Joe every day. I am glad that his mom came into town a few days ago or I would have lost my mind by now. "I wish you would wake up, Sir. I miss you so much. I need you so badly," I say with tears in my eyes. "Please, Baby wake up. I miss you and the girls miss you. We need you so badly. Please," I beg as I feel tears fall from my eyes as a lump forms in my throat. I cry out looking at him. He looks so helpless I can't take it that the strongest most dominant man that I once knew is now lying in this hospital bed and it's all my fault. If I hadn't cheated on Jay with Joe none of this would be happening now. If I hadn't left Jay none of this would have happened. It's my fault. I take full responsibility for it. His bruises are starting to fade little by little but you can still tell he went through hell. "I love you, Joe," I say through my cries as I rub his soft arm as I hold his hand into mine with our fingers intertwined. "Please, Baby," I beg as I lay my head down on his bed. I have also been spending every night at the hospital with him in the hopes of him waking up.

I lay crying on his bed hoping to see his beautiful eyes again soon and to see his beautiful smile soon. I am beside myself in devastation. My cries are interrupted by hearing him groan. "Joe," I say as I lift my head up as he starts to stir. "Joe," I say with a smile as his groans get louder and he starts to move a little more. He clears his throat as our eyes meet each other. He smiles at me instantly and I smile back with tears in my eyes. "You're awake," I say with a smile as I run my hand over the top of his hair.

He groans out before he speaks. "My head hurts. What happened?"

"You don't remember what happened?" I ask.

"Where am I?" he asks as he looks around.

"You're in the hospital. You were attacked do you remember that?" I ask with concern before I page for someone to come into the room to check on him.

"I remember walking home from work," he says as he lets go of my hand and places it on his head. "My head really hurts."

"That's because you experienced some head trauma in the attack," I say, "do you remember anything else other than walking home?"

"Um," he says as he squints his eyes. "I remember taking the short cut and I heard footsteps but I couldn't see anyone. I walked down the alley and then these guys jumped out at me. I remember them having baseball bats and telling me that Jay had a message for me."

"So they said Jay had a message for you?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "And then I remember being hit but that's it. Everything else I don't know or remember."

"You got beat up pretty bad," I say. "Broken ribs, a shattered elbow, head trauma can you remember your name?" I ask.

"Joseph Anoa'I or Roman Reigns," he says. "Why are you asking me this? I know who I am."

"Because you had some swelling on the brain, Baby. I have to worry about you."

"I'm fine," he says. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week," I say as the doctor comes into the room.

"Mr. Reigns," he says, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he says. "My head hurts but I'm okay."

"Do you know what state we are in?"

"New York," he says.

"And the year?"

"2014," he answers as he looks at me. I don't think he gets it that he was out for about a week and the doctor is just checking him out.

"And the president is?"

"Barack Obama," he says.

"Good," he says. "Let me just take a look at your eyes." The doctor takes his light and looks into Joe's eyes. "Looking good I don't' see any signs of a concussion. I am still a little concerned. You took numerous blows to your head which caused you to fall unconscious and caused swelling on your brain. I want to do a cat scan to make sure everything is okay and to make sure that there aren't any long last effects."

"Okay," he says. "Can I have some water first?" he asks. "I'm really thirsty."

"I'll get you some," I say as I stand up to get him some water from the pitcher on the table across the room. "Here you go, Baby," I say with a smile.

"Thanks, Angel," he says with a soft smile before he drinks the water down. "I feel much better. So you're saying that there could be long lasting effects from the injuries I sustained in the attack?"

"Yes," he says, "we're just going to do a scan to make sure everything is okay and to see that the swelling on your brain has gone down as well as to make sure there is no bleeding on the brain."

"Okay," says Joe.

While Joe is getting his scan done I call his mom to let her know that he is awake. "Hey, Grace," I say with a smile as she answers the phone.

"How is Joe? Is everything all right with him?"

"He just woke up. He seems to be doing all right. He knows who he is and where he is. He seems to be doing well. The doctor took him for a cat scan to make sure that the swelling is gone and to make sure there are no long lasting effects and he is checking for bleeding."

"That's great news! Take care of my baby boy for me," she says as I smile. "I know you love him."

"I really do," I say with a smile. "He's a great guy. You did a great job with him."

"Thank-you," she says. "He always loved you, Teagan, even after Gina left. He came to New York looking for you. I'm glad he found you."

"I'm glad he found me too," I say with a smile as I rub my stomach to feel our little girl kick.

"All right," she says. "Keep me posted and let me know what is going on. I would like to know what is going on with him."

"I will," I say with a smile. "Bye, Grace."

"Bye, Teagan," she says before we hang up the phones.

Once Joe gets his scans done on his brain the doctor lets us know that the swelling has gone away and he has no signs of bleeding on the brain. As far as he can see there are no long lasting effects from the attack. He wants to keep Joe for a couple more days just to monitor him to make sure the swelling doesn't come back and to make sure there is no bleeding. "So," says Joe, "don't worry about me, Teagan. I'm worried about you," he says as he motions for me to get into the hospital bed with him. I smile as I get into the bed next to him and he wraps an arm around me as I gently wrap my arm around his waist trying not to touch his bruises. "How are you? I'm worried about you. I know this probably hasn't been easy for you and I am sure you're under an extreme amount of stress. How is the baby? Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "She's doing great. She's actually kicking up a storm right now. The most active she's been in days. I think she missed you," I say with a smile. "I know that I did."

"She's my little princess already," he says with a smile as he kisses the top of my head before he takes his hand to my stomach. "Hey there Baby L," he says rubbing my stomach as she starts to go crazy. He laughs and says, "Did you miss Daddy? Daddy is awake now so daddy can talk to you again. I missed you too my little princess," he says with a smile. I smile as he lifts my shirt to touch my bare stomach to be as close to the baby as he can get. "She's really moving isn't she?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "She loves her daddy."

"I love her too," he says as he kisses my stomach softly. "I love you, Baby L," he says softly before he puts my shirt down but keeps his hand on my stomach. "At least she's active."

"Yeah," I say.

"And how are my other girls?"

"They're good. They miss you too," I say with a smile. "Especially your little Bumble Bee. She makes you new pictures every day. And she prays for you every night."

"I miss her," he says with a smile. "What about Renny and Sydney?"

"They miss you too. They are ready for you to come home again."

"I can't wait to go home. And how is everything with the office?"

"Good," I say as I bite my lip.

"What, Teagan? Why are you biting your lip? What happened?"

"I may have fired Cheryl," I answer as my blue eyes lock onto his blue-grey eyes.

"Wow," he says with a smile. "You wasted no time getting rid of her."

"I couldn't take her fakeness anymore. She wasn't there to help you she was there to hurt you. I needed to get her out of there and I didn't do it without slapping her across the face."

"Damn, Tea," he says with a smile. "I go unconscious for a few days and you slap someone. That's the Tea I know."

"Yeah I know," I say with a smile. "She's lucky I am pregnant or it would have been worse."

"I'm sure," he says with a smile as he kisses the bridge of my nose. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "You're so sexy only you could pull off a hospital gown and still be sexy and you're all mine," I say wrapping my arms around his neck softly before I kiss his lips softly as he moans against my lips.

"Careful, Ms. Teagan," he says with a smile. "I've been out for a while but everything is waking up now. Don't wake him up unless you can take care of him."

"You know I always do," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips once again as we share a passionate kiss. I have missed his kisses so much. I have missed the feel of his perfect full lips, the feeling of his large hand on the small of my back as he pushes me closer to him. He may have been out for a few days but he is still the man he's always been.

"Good," he breathes against my lips because he needs some attention," he says as he takes my hand and places it onto his growing erection.

"My pleasure, Sir," I say as I smile against his lips before I kiss him again while I stroke him softly till his erection becomes full and large in my hand. I feel his smile against my lips before I break away to take care of his situation.

I lift his gown and smile before I take the tip of his erection into my mouth. He moans out at the touch of my lips. "Tea," he breathes out as I stroke him with my hand as I suck on the tip before taking more into my mouth. "God, yes," he says as I take more of him into my mouth as I suck him softly and run my tongue over the length of his erection. "Take it all, Tea," he says as I take so much of him into my mouth I can feel him in the back of my throat as I suck before I slide my tight lips and tongue back up and then down again. His breaths growing heavier as I continue to do this. "I'm going to cum," he says as he warns me. "It's all for you, Angel," he says. "Keep me in your mouth," he says as I feel his erection start to throb and grow larger in my mouth before he finds his release and his hot seed hits the back of my throat as I swallow every drop before I remove him from my mouth. I wipe my lips and smile at him. "Very good, Angel," he says. "I told you I was feeling better."

"You were," I say with a smile as I lay down next to him again. "I hope I pleased you well."

"You did, Tea, and every time I am more amazed with your gag reflexes. You practically had me in your throat."

"You were in my throat," I say with a smile. "It takes practice."

He smiles and says, "I'm glad that I was the one you practiced on all those years ago. I'm sure Jay appreciated what I taught you."

"I guess," I say as I lay my head on his chest as I take his hand into mine and intertwine our fingers together. "I can't believe that he is responsible for this. Actually I do believe it because he's a coward. He wouldn't do it himself but he was behind it which is bad enough."

"Don't even worry about him," he says. "I've got him."

"Well, about Jay," I say, "I have to tell you something about him."

"I'm listening," he says.

"I went to his office," I say. "I went to pay him a visit."

"You shouldn't have done that, Tea. You shouldn't have gone to visit him. He could have hurt you. What would you have done then?"

"I had Matt and Steve with me. I was upset, Joe. He put you in the hospital. I knew it was him. You didn't even have to tell me. I knew. I went to let him know he was done."

"He is going to be done when I get through with him but you shouldn't have gone there. You put yourself in danger and not only you the baby. You put her in danger too. Anything could have gone wrong. I understand that you care and you love me but I love you and if I ever lost you or if I ever lose you my world is going to be over."

"Are you going to punish me?"

"No," he says. "I'm not going to punish you. I know why you did it but I don't want you to do it again. I will take care of him. Don't you worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

***A COUPLE DAYS LATER***

"Guess, who's home," I say with a smile as I help Joe walk into the house.

"Daddy!" yell all three girls as they charge at him.

"Careful," I say, "Daddy is still very sore. He still has some bruises and his ribs still hurt. You have to be very careful with him."

"Okay," they say together.

"Daddy," says Lylah, "did you get all my pictures?"

"I did," he says with a smile as I help him out of his jacket. "I loved them all. My favorite was the flower. You are a wonderful artist."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm getting there," he says with a smile.

"Good," she says.

"Sydney, how is school?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "I missed you, Dad," she says as she carefully hugs him.

"I missed you too," he says as he hugs her back before kissing the top of her head. "I need to sit down," he says.

"All right," I say as I help him to the living room so that he can take a seat. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No but you can sit down next to me," he says with a smile before a take a seat next to him on the couch.

"So who hurt you, Daddy?" asks Renny.

Joe and I look at each other before he answers the question. "Some bad men did this but I talked to the police and the police are going to find them. You don't' have to worry about anything."

"Why did they hurt you, Daddy?" asks Lylah.

"I don't know, Sweetie."

"Are you going to be okay?" asks Sydney.

"Eventually," he says, "it's just going to take some time but in the meantime I'm going to be home with you while Mommy works."

"You're not going back to work?" I ask.

"No not yet. I need some time to recover probably 2 or 3 weeks out so I need you to run the show."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I've been doing that."

"Good," he says with a smile, "I'm sure you're doing a fantastic job."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

We spend most of the day with the kids since Joe hasn't seen them for over a week. He does everything they want him to do like play games, read them stories, play dolls with them and color with them. This is the first time in days that the girls have been this happy and I don't blame them. Having Joe home has made everything a thousand times better for us and a lot happier. That emptiness we felt while he was in the hospital is gone and filled by his laughter, his voice and his smiles as he plays with the kids.

Once the kids are in bed I take a shower while Joe is in the bedroom watching TV and relaxing like he should be. I let the hot water hit me as I think about everything that has happened lately; everything with Jay and his father. I can't stand either of them. I feel like they are both the biggest pigs in society. I don't know how I stayed married to Jay for so long and put up with everything he put me through. I'm not with him anymore and he's still putting me through hell. It's never going to stop until he's dead. I wash my hair as my mind takes me back to my marriage with Jay and all the bad memories come flooding back. Tears burn my eyes as I think of all the things I've done and all the things he's made me do. Tears roll down my cheek mixing with the hot water as I cry thinking about every beating he's given me and every negative thing he's said to me. Every name he's called me and every word he's said to me. It rips through my body and I find myself falling to the ground in the shower, crying and choking on my sobs as the hot water turns to cold as I cry. I shiver as the water goes off. "Teagan," says Joe as he is standing outside of the shower. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say.

"Why are you crying," he asks as he gets down onto my level. I don't' answer him as I continue to cry. "Tea, you can talk to me about anything. It's freezing in here," he says taking my hand. "Let's get you warmed up," he says as he helps me out of the shower. He wraps a towel around me and helps me to the bedroom. I just stand there thinking about everything that I want to say and everything I want to tell him. He gets me out one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. He helps me get dressed the best that he can with one hand but he does pretty well and then he leads me over to the bed and as I take a seat he pulls out the brush to brush my hair. "We can talk, Teagan," he says softly. "I'm here. I'm listening."

I take a deep breath and turned to face him. "If I tell you something do you promise that you won't think any less of me?"

"I would never think any less of you. You're the best thing in my life and mean more to me than anything. What's up?" he asks as he lays the brush down on the bed and gives me his full attention.

"Can I tell you about my marriage with Jay?"

"You want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, "there's so much more than the beatings that you don't know about."

"Like what," he asks brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I hate them both," I say with tears in my eyes. "I hate them both. They are one in the same."

"Okay," he says. "I hate them too."

"It's so much more than that, Joe," I say. "His dad," I say as I choke on my words, "is a pig. I hate him so much."

"What happened, Tea? Did he do something to you because if he did I'm going to kill his ass."

"Not this time," I say.

"But he has before," he says.

"Yes," I nod. "Jay and Jay used to make me do things I never wanted to do. Jay used to make me have sex with him even if I didn't want to. He would rape me when he wanted it but I didn't. Then there were times," I say as I choke on my sobs. "He would let his dad get a turn. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever been through in my life. The most degrading thing I have ever done. I am not that person, Joe. He threatened me if I didn't do what his father wanted."

"So his father made you have sex with him?" he asks. "What kind of sick bastard has sex with their son's wife?"

"He does apparently," I say, "and I had to do it. There wasn't a choice. I would have rather had sex with him then get a beating which was always what would happen if I rebelled."

"This is horrible," he says, "I'm so sorry, Tea," he says as he wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"I hated it, Joe. I felt so dirty. And the worst part Jay would sit and watch as his dad and I were doing it. He got off on it and then he had to take his turn and then his father would watch. It went on like that all night some times. I thought it would never end. I hated it so much. I hated my life with him. The beatings, the rape everything. I hated it all. I never want to go back there and I never want to have that life again," I cry.

"You won't," he says, "I promise. You belong to me. You're going to be my wife and I would never allow that to happen to you. You're safe now."

"And sometimes I would get beat up by both of them. His father was never afraid to put his hands on me. Jay learns from the best. I felt so useless and felt so violated. I hated myself and everything about me. Then you came back into my life and I started to love life again. I started to feel better about waking up in the morning. I just don't know what all Jay can do. I mean I know what he can do because he does a lot of dirty dealing. He is dirty there is no way to lie about it. They are both dirty. That's why when you told me they had this drug cartel I wasn't shocked. I am sure if you do more digging you'll find out more secrets and find out more things they are hiding. I am sure you'll find extortion, prostitution, sex trafficking and a whole bunch of other crazy stuff."

"Are you serious, Tea?"

"I'm dead serious. You don't know them like I do. That's why I told you to be careful. I know the people they run around with and I know what they are capable of. I want them to die, Joe. I really do and I would never ever say that about someone but after everything they've put me through I can't help but wish that. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," he says holding me tighter. "I love you even more for being strong enough to go through that. I will take care of Jay and Jay Richards. They are going to pay for everything they've ever done to you. Don't worry, Angel, I've got this. And you don't have to worry about a thing. You're with me now. I will NEVER let anyone hurt you again, not you, not Baby L and not the girls. We are going to take them down and they are going to suffer. I guarantee you that," he says as I wrap my arms around him and break down crying onto his chest as he comforts me and holds me.

**A/N: What did you think of Joe waking up? What about Teagan blaming herself for everything that's happened is it her fault? What about the connection JOe has with the baby? What did you think of JOe actually putting Tea in charge of the corporation until he returns back to work? Do you think we have seen the last of Cheryl? What did you think about Teagan coming out with the secrets of her marriage? ARe you shocked that Jay and Jay took turns with her and beat her around? Do you think JOe blames himself for everything that Teagan has gone through in her life with Jay? Do you think Jay and his father have their hands in other stuff than just drugs? What did you think when Joe's mom told Teagan that Joe came New York to find her? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	27. It Happened in The Dark

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"Mm," I moan out as I feel Joe's soft lips on my neck and his hand on my stomach.

"Good morning, Angel," he whispers in my ear. "Don't you have to wake up for work?"

I look at the clock and say, "Not for another two hours." A smile comes across my face as I feel his body against mine.

"Good," he says his breath in my ear and his lips touching my ear. "It's been almost two weeks since I've gotten to please you I want to take some time this morning to do it."

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I ask as I turn to face him so that our foreheads are touching as I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms circle around my body. "I thought the doctor said no sex for at least 4 weeks. It has only been two weeks," I say with a smile.

"This is me we're talking about, Angel," he says as he kisses the bridge of my nose. "You think I could actually go 4 weeks without sex? I mean you've done more than a fantastic job with pleasing me with your mouth and your hand but I need to be inside of you. I need to feel you around me and just need to pleasure you like you deserve. This isn't just about me." Joe has been home from the hospital for two weeks now and he has been recovering nicely. His bruises are nearly gone and all that remain are light pink marks here and there. His ribs seem to be healing and the only thing that is still giving him problems is his elbow. He is getting back to his normal self, I like that. "It won't be long, Angel till we are enjoying some more time in the dark room. My body isn't quite ready for that but my body is ready to make love to you."

"Sir, I love you," I say as I run my fingers through his long hair. "When do you think you're going back to work?"

"Next week," he says, "how is everything going? Do you want me back today?"

"I want you in your office all the time," I say with a smile. "I miss you being there."

"You miss my desk," he says with a smile.

I let out a laugh and say, "that may be true."

"I'll be back next week, I promise and then we can spend a little late night in my office."

"I like the sound of that," I say with a smile. "So since we have a couple hours maybe we should use them wisely."

"That's just what I was thinking," he says with a smile before his lips are on mine, kissing me softly, passionately and with urgency. Full soft lips make their way to my neck as I moan out in pleasure, soft kisses all over my neck and a few nibbles here and there as Joe makes his way down to my collarbone. His hands find my breasts as he takes them into his hands, kneading them, massaging them softly as my moans get louder. His hands possessing them as I take my hand and reach for his member and softly stroke it as his moans become clear in my ear. His lips on my full breasts, kissing them softly before he takes my nipple into his mouth sucking on it softly and gently as I groan out in pleasure. I feel his erection in my hand as he removes his mouth from my breast. He rolls onto his back with his erection straight in the air. "I need to be inside of you, Angel," he says with a deep sexy voice making me weak. "Come here," he says softly pulling me over to him. I smile as I lower myself down onto his erection as he guides my hips with his hands. As he slides in a loud moan escapes from his lips. "Slow, Angel," he says in a deep voice. "Slow."

"All right, Sir," I say as I begin to move. I make my rhythm slow as I ride him. He guides my hips with his hand, pushing me to take him deeper. Our moans mixing together with each movement I make. The further I get in my pregnancy the more sensitive I become down there. His hand reaches up and grabs onto my breast as I continue to ride him slowly. Moving up and down as he groans out. "Sir," I say as I feel the passion and ecstasy running through my body. I cry out in pleasure the deeper I take him. He fits so perfectly inside of me and he feels so good to me. My body can't take it anymore as I feel myself wanting to fall apart. "I need to cum," I say as I feel my body starting to shiver and shake. "Can I cum?"

"Not yet, Angel," he says, "Almost. I know you're close keep going, Angel," He says as I continue to move holding back the powerful climax that's building inside of me. The more I move the more sensitive I become. "You're so close, Angel," he says, "I can feel it but keep going."

"Sir," I say breathlessly, "I need to I can't hold it back anymore. Please," I beg. "Please let me do this."

"Cum for me, Angel," he says, "come on, Angel," he says as I feel myself fall apart, my body shivering as I find my powerful climax and lose myself around his erection as I dig my nails into his shoulder. I continue to move so that I can bring him to his point of ecstasy and I feel him grow larger inside of me and feel his throbbing member inside. "This is all for you, Angel," he cries out as he fires his hot seed deep into me as it leaks out between us because it is so powerful. I collapse my body onto his as he wraps me up in his arms. "Angel," he says, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sir," I say before my lips are on his. "Do you feel better now?"

"I feel much better," he says with a smile as he looks at me in the eyes. "Your eyes are so blue this morning. I love it. They are beautiful."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"I hope that Ladybug gets your eyes," he says with a smile.

"Ladybug?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah that's my new nickname for her," he says as he strokes my back with his fingertips as we haven't separated from each other. "Lylah is my bumble bee, Baby L is my ladybug, Renny is my butterfly and Sydney is my princess," he says with a smile before he kisses my forehead. "And you're my angel."

"That's cute," I say with a smile. "Ladybug."

"I try," he says with a smile. "I can't wait till she's here. We need to get started on her nursery and what better theme for her than a ladybug theme what do you think?"

"I like it," I say with a smile. "But I was thinking of a different theme for her like polka dots. I like polka dots, pink, green and brown polka dots."

"I like the ladybug idea," he says, "but we can compromise. We have a few weeks to look into it but I do want to get her nursery started as soon as possible. I can at least get her the crib, the dressers, the rocking chair, the changing table and all that stuff."

"I guess the ladybug theme could work. Is it cute?"

"Yeah," he says. "It's the same color scheme that you want too. It's beautiful."

"All right," I say with a smile. "If Ladybugs is what you want then ladybugs it is. Our little Ladybug will love it I'm sure."

"She is going to be so spoiled," he says, "all of our girls are going to be spoiled. I only want to give them the best."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I kiss his lips softly. "I can't wait to see how you are with the baby. I see how you are with Lylah, Renny and Sydney but I can't wait to see you with our little Ladybug," I say with a smile.

"I will admit," he says with a smile. "I will turn to mush. I know I'm this big powerful CEO and this Dom but when it comes to my children especially our little baby girl I will be weakened to their power."

"You're so cute," I say with a smile as I kiss his lips softly. "I feel like I am going to enjoy this more than I ever had. Jay made it hard for me to enjoy."

"Jay's an asshole," he says, "I'm not an asshole. Having a baby is such a beautiful time in life. To see the innocence in that baby's little face and to hold it in your arms protecting it," He says with tears in his eyes, "and knowing that it depends on you for every little thing there is no better feeling in the world," he says as a tear falls from his eyes. "See?" He says with a small chuckle, "thinking about that day and that moment is already bringing tears to my eyes. That day is going to be a special day for us, Tea."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I love you," I say as I wipe one of his tears away. I look at the clock and say, "I guess I should go take a shower for work. Do you want to join me?"

"You don't' even have to ask," He says, "I think I have missed a few showers with you."

"Believe me, I know," I say with a smile as I remove my body from his before I get up and walk to the bathroom to start the water for the shower while he prepares himself for the shower by covering up his cast so it doesn't get wet. We spend at least 45 minutes in the shower making love to each other once again before he gets out to let me finish my shower by myself. I love when my mornings start out like this with him. It can make my whole day better in fact when our days start like this NOTHING can ruin my day.

As I get out of the shower and I am getting dressed Joe sits on the bed and watches me with a smile. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says with a smile. "You're so beautiful being pregnant."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Is our little Ladybug awake yet?" he asks.

"She sure is," I say with a smile. "She is moving up a storm right now. Do you want to feel her? I think she wants her daddy to talk to her before Mommy goes to work."

He smiles and motions for me to come over to him. "You have really grown in the last couple weeks but it's beautiful. You're beautiful. You're carrying a precious life inside of you," He says with a smile as he unbuttons my blouse to expose my stomach before he places his hands on it. "Good morning, Ladybug," he says with a soft smile as she starts to go wild kicking making me smile. "I see you're all ready for your day to start. It won't be long till we get to meet, Ladybug. I can't wait to see you and see what your mommy and I created. I am sure you are going to be beautiful just like your mommy. I love you, Ladybug. I love you so much! I need you to behave for Mommy today and let her get through her work so that she can come home to daddy to make him happy and so she can play with your big sisters. I love you, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before he kisses my stomach before buttoning up my blouse again. "She is active this morning."

"Pretty much all day every day," I say with a smile before I brush my hair. "She's an active baby but I'm glad she finally decided to be more active during the day than at night. Every time I tried to sleep there was a foot or a hand caught on my rib but now she just snuggles up on my bladder all night making me have to pee a thousand times."

"I know," he says with a smile. "If I could I would have 10 kids," he says, "I love kids and I love being a dad. I would have 10 kids if my wife would allow me."

"Are you asking me a question, Joe?" I ask with a smile as I wrap my hair up into a bun. "Since I'm going to be your wife that would ultimately be my decision right?"

"Right," he says with a smile, "What do you say? 6 more after this one?"

"6 more?" I ask with a smile as he guides me onto his lap as I wrap my arms around his neck. "I don't know if I can do this 6 more times. Maybe 3 more times," I say, "And we'll have 7 kids."

"How about 4 to make it an even 8?" he asks.

"All right," I say, "4 more and I am sure the way we have sex it won't take long to get those 4 babies."

"Not at all," he says with a smile. "As much as I love my girls I want at least one boy in the mix someone to carry my name throughout life. How much time do you plan to take off after the baby is born?"

"How much time do I get off?" I ask.

"As much time as you want. You're my fiancé you can take 15 weeks if you want I don't care."

"That's a bit extreme maybe 6-8 weeks," I say. "I have to think about it. But what are we going to do those 6 weeks we can't have sex?"

"I am not sure. We can make it work there are other forms of sex besides vaginal penetration."

"Why are you getting so technical?" I ask.

"I wanted to sound polite instead of some heathen."

"Shut up," I say with a smile. "I love you, Baby, we don't necessarily have to wait those 6 weeks. Jay and I didn't with Renny or Ly we just did it at 4 weeks. It was comfortable enough."

"It's all about what you want and how you feel all right?"

"All right," I say before I kiss his lips softly. "By the way I have to stay at the office a little later tonight. There is so much work that needs to be done on our Africa project that I have started. Everything with Tokyo has taken off so well that I started on Africa but that is going to take some work."

"All right," he says, "as long as Matt and Steve are with you and I don't want you walking home. You need to have Roderick pick you up."

"All right," I say. "I can't wait till you come back to help me out with this project."

"Email me some information on what you have so far and I'll do some work here. I'm bored during the day with Renny and Sydney in school and Ly going to preschool a few days a week now. I need something to keep me busy. Just email me and I'll look over it and give you my ideas."

"All right," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips. "I should get going. Are you okay with getting the girls ready for school and giving them breakfast? Cynthia is here to help you."

"That's fine," he says, "make sure you stop to get breakfast on your way to work. You need to eat remember."

"I know," I say, "I was going to stop to pick up a couple bagels on my way to work. You don't have to worry about me eating that's all I do. Ladybug is a hog."

He lets out a laugh and says, "that's her daddy in her. All right, Baby, have a good day."

"You too," I say before I kiss his lips one more time before I get up from his lap. "And I will e-mail you."

"All right," he says, "be careful."

"I will," I say before I walk out of the bedroom door.

My day at the office is busier than I anticipated. Everyone is coming to my office asking me questions about sales and marketing. I had to hold a sales meeting to discuss how our sales have doubled in a matter of weeks as well as marketing meeting to come up with new ideas to advertise the business. We decided to set up a Facebook page to attract more clients toward us as well as to update our clients on things happening within Reigns Corporation. We have taken on a lot more clients especially many that have left Jay's business and came to us. I have a good team on my hands. I almost forgot to email Joe the information about Africa but I remembered before I took my lunch break. After lunch I am sitting at my desk working on the Africa project when our new receptionist pages me. "Yes, Tara?" I ask.

"There is a Cheryl here to see you. She wants to talk to you directly."

"She's not supposed to be here," I say.

"She's insisting to talk to you," she says.

"Fine," I say with agitation in my voice. "Send her up."

"Will do," she says as I start to wait for Cheryl to show up at my door.

A few minutes later there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I say quickly as my door opens and she walks in with a black and blue eye looking a mess wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt and her hair all over the place. "What do you want, Cheryl?"

"I want my job back," she says. "Can I have my job back?"

"I don't think that's going to work," I say. "What happened to your eye?"

"You know what happened to my eye. I moved in with Jay and he did this to me."

"I'm sorry," I say. "You didn't think I left him for nothing did you?" I ask.

"I didn't know," she says. "Can I please come back to work for you?"

"I would have to discuss that with Mr. Reigns. You think I don't know that it was you that let all of our information get out? You think I don't know it was you that told Jay everything that was going on here? I knew it was you and you want me to hire you back?"

"I'm not with Jay anymore," she says, "we broke up after he beat me up."

"I doubt that," I say, "I've been where you are before. It's hard to get out. I'm sure you two were with each other this morning."

"I wasn't I swear, Teagan. Please just let me get my job back."

"I can't do that," I say, "I'm sorry. You need to leave. How do I know this isn't a trick to get you back in here so that Jay can get more information from you? I'm not stupid, Cheryl. My advice to you; get away from Jay Richards while you can. You have no idea what you're in for. If you think that little black and blue eye was bad wait till he breaks your ribs, puts you in the hospital and tries to kill you. Don't underestimate him. He will say he's sorry and it won't happen again but it will it will happen over and over again. Do yourself a favor and get out of it now that's the only way I am helping you. I don't trust you but I don't' want to see you go through what I went through."

"So you won't give me back my job?" she asks.

"No, Cheryl, I'm sorry. You need to leave but remember what I said about Jay get out of it while you can."

"I don't need your advice, Teagan. I know what I'm doing. He told me it would never happen again."

"Well," I say, "take his word or take mine but remember what I told you when you're lying in a hospital bed because he put you there Now get out of my office."

"Please, Teagan," she begs.

"Out," I say, "don't make me get security to remove you. Get out."

"Fine," she says before she walks out of my door. I shake my head and get back to work.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

After everyone has left for the night I am sitting in my office eating Chinese food while I'm doing some work on the Africa project to set up a meeting and coming up with ideas to propose to them so they will accept our offer. I hear footsteps on the floor but I don't think about them as I know Steve and Matt are close by. I rub my stomach as I feel my baby girl kicking me repeatedly making me smile. She loves her Chinese food. "Did you like that egg roll, Ladybug," I say with a smile as she kicks my hand. I smile as I pick up my cell phone to talk to Joe for a few minutes and the girls to tell them goodnight.

"Hey, Angel," he says as he answers the phone. "How is everything going?"

"Good," I say with a smile. "Ladybug is kicking up a storm as usual. She's been calm all day but the Chinese food really got her moving. What are you guys up to?"

"Just getting ready to eat dinner and then I'm giving them baths to put them to bed."

"Sounds nice, I should be home in a bit. I just need to finish up this Africa stuff. What if we didn't' go with Africa? What if we went with England or Greece before Africa?"

"I think England and Greece are better choices. I mean Africa is nice but at the same time how much flourishing can we actually do in Africa right now? I think it's best if we did look into England. I think we could have a better chance and more options."

"I hear you," I say, "so you want me to give up on Africa?"

"I think you should give it a try and if it doesn't work out then focus on England."

"All right," I say. "I just didn't expect Africa to be so hard."

"It will be all right. Do you want me to save some dinner for you? Cynthia made meatloaf, mac and cheese and stewed tomatoes."

"Yes please," I say with a smile. "Especially some mac and cheese."

"All right," he says, "Girls, say goodnight to Mommy."

"Goodnight MOMMY!" they yell.

"Goodnight," I say, "I love you all."

"Love you!" they yell together making me smile.

"I wish I could be home with them right now," I say.

"It's okay," says Joe, "I've got this all under control you do what you need to do."

"All right. I love you, Baby. I'll be home soon."

"Okay," he says, "bye."

"Bye, Baby," I say with a smile before I hang up the phone. I hear a noise outside my office and say, "Hello!" But no one answers me. I get back to work but shortly after the door to my office opens. "Matt?" I say as I look up but I am shocked when I see Jay's dad at my door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," he says as he walks into the room. "Looks like we're alone. Your security guards are a little detained right now," he says with a smirk as he makes his way over to me. I pick up my cell phone. "Put it down," he says, "we're going to talk and then, Teagan, we're going to have fun like we used to do. You're not the only one that can make visits, Teagan."

"What do you want?" I ask as I open my drawer and pull out a pair of scissors.

"You know what I want, Teagan, I want you to come back to my son. Why are you working for Reigns?"

"I'm not coming back to your son," I say, "I'm waiting for the divorce to be filed and waiting for mediation."

"Come on, Teagan," he says with a smile as his large body makes its way over to me and he stands behind me. "And you know what I want from you. Remember the good days you and me all the fun we had," he says massages my shoulders with his large hands. "Don't you want to do that again?" he asks as he smells my hair.

"I never wanted to do it," I say as I hold back from crying.

"Oh, Teagan, you loved it. The way you would moan in my ear, the way I could make you cum, the way you took my cum inside of you, you loved it. The way you used to pleasure me I miss those days," he says as his lips are near my ear. "You smell so good. You smell like you always have of coconut and vanilla." His lips find their way to my neck. "Come on, Teagan, just one more time," he says as his hands find their way to my blouse as he starts to unbutton shirt as I hide the scissors behind my back.

"You know what," I say, "I do want you. I want you so much right now."

"I knew you would see it my way," he says with his dark eyes full of malice. "Let's get that shirt off of you," he says as he rips my blouse open. "Beautiful," he says with a smile. "It's been so long, Teagan since I've done anything. I've been thinking about you, I've been fantasizing about you, wanting you and needing you," he says as he loosens his tie.

"Does your son know you're here?" I ask as I watch him take off his tie before unbuttoning his shirt.

"My son isn't a man," he says. "You need a man to get the job done right," he says as he removes his shirt exposing his firm body. I will admit for a man his age he is not in bad shape but it's still disgusting to me. "I'm going to do you the way you deserve to be done, Baby," he says as he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down before his underwear exposing himself to me. I nearly throw up in my mouth as all the bad memories come flooding back. "Don't be afraid," he says, "you can touch it," he says lifting my hand to stroke him. I reluctantly do it as he moans and groans till his erection is full in my hand. "Aw," he says, "It's time," he says as he makes me stand up as I grab the scissors off the chair. He's so into pulling my skirt and underwear down that he fails to realize my hands are behind my back. He smiles at me before his lips are on mine, kissing me urgently as I try to fight him as he lays me back on my desk. "Don't fight it, Teagan, or you can. I like it when you fight me," he says, "you make it more fun for me."

"You're sick," I say, "if Reigns finds out about this you're done."

"I'm not worried about Reigns," he says before he kisses me softly again as he goes to spread my legs. He is standing over me ready to slide into me before I pull the scissors out from under me.

"You know what," I say with a smile. "You're right. I need a man to do me right. I hope you can do that for me," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel his erection between my legs.

"I thought you would see…" he says before he screams out as I jab the scissors into his back. "What the f**k!" he yells as he falls to the ground as the scissors are still lodged into his back. I pull them out and kick him while he's down before I repeatedly stab him with the scissors over and over again as the blood splashes onto my face and around us as I keep going. I lose myself in the process thinking of everything he's done to me and everything I will never forget.

"I HATE YOU!" I yell as I keep going with the scissors, his body has gone motionless and his crying has simmered down.

I roll him over onto his back so I can look at him in the face. "Teagan," he says in a whisper. "Please stop."

"Stop?" I ask. "How many times did I ask you to stop raping me? How many times did I ask you to stop beating me? And how many times did you stop? NONE," I say as I raise the scissors up.

"Don't, Teagan, you'll never get away with this. Don't do it, Teagan."

I let out a scream as I bring the scissors down and stab him once more as deep as they can go as he chokes out, the blood on my hands as I let go of the scissors lodged in his chest. I cry out as I watch him lie there motionless as the blood comes out as he chokes on more blood. I never thought I had it in me but I did. I watch him take his last breath as he begs out for help before I break down crying. I grab my cell phone and call Joe. I cry into the phone. "Teagan," he says. "Teagan," he says once again but I can't get the words out. "Teagan," he says as I choke on a sob.

"I need help, Joe," I say.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Get to the office," I say, "I need help," I cry out.

"All right, I'll be right there," he says before I hang up the phone as I stand up to get dressed in an extra pair of clothes I brought with me after I clean the blood off my hands and face. I pack my clothes, the scissors and Jay's clothes into a bag as I wait for Joe to arrive.

***A/N: what do you think of Joe's new nickname for the baby? What about when he was crying thinking about the day Ladybug will be born? What were your thoughts on him asking Tea to have 6 more kids after this baby? What did you think about Cheryl coming back into the office? Is she really done with JAy or was it a trick to get her back in? Think Jay beat her up because she lost her job? What did you think about Jay's father coming to visit Teagan in the office? What about what she did to him? What do you think JOe is going to do? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	28. Our Darkest Secrets

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much!***

"Teagan," says Joe as he comes into my office. As soon as I see him I stand up from the floor and wrap my arms around him and he wraps his arms around me. "What the hell happened? Are you okay?" he asks. "Max and Steve are dead."

"I'm okay," I say, "but he's not," I say pointing to Jay Sr.

"Did you do that?" he asks as he looks at him as he lets me go. "You did that?" he asks as he kicks him to make sure he's dead.

"He's dead, Joe," I say, "I killed him."

"What the hell happened?" he asks. "What did he do?"

"He came in here and tried to have sex with me. I stabbed him with the scissors. I had to do something. I wasn't going to let him have sex with me; not again," I say as I break down into tears as Joe wraps me up in his arms.

"I'm impressed," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "It's okay. I'm here now."

"What if I get arrested for this?" I ask.

"Trust me I'm going to take care of this. You're not getting arrested for anything. No one is ever going to know this happened," he says, "I'll take care of it."

"How?" I ask as he keeps one arm wrapped around my waist and pulls his cell phone out with his free hand as he kisses the top of my head.

"I have people that can help," he says as he dials a number. He rubs my ribs as he is on the phone. "Hey, Seth," he says into the phone. "It's Roman, I've got a situation. I need you, Bray and Bo to get to my office as soon as possible. We have something we need to take care of." He says without hesitation. "All right. I'll see you when you get here. You might want to bring a shovel with you." He hangs up the phone and looks at me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No," I say, "I took care of him before he did."

"Impressive," he says with a smile. "I would have done the same thing."

"Joe," I say, "it's not something to be proud of. I killed a man tonight do you think Jay is just going to sit back and let me get away with this?"

"He's never going to know. Look, I told you, you don't know who I roll with. I have some shady friends that can help me out in this situation. It's what they do. You won't have to worry about anything."

"Okay," I say. "Baby, I'm scared."

"Don't be," he says, "I've got this all under control. The important thing is you're okay. Where are his clothes and where are your work clothes?"

"In the bag," I say. "I bagged them up. The scissors are in there too."

"Good," he says, "we'll burn that shit," he says. "You don't worry about a thing," he says as he strokes my cheek. "Just relax. The last thing I need is for you to go into labor tonight. Sit down," he says as we walk over to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No," I say as I hold my head in my hands as he rubs my back. He continues to rub my back as I cry into my hands. I am scared to death at how this could all play out. I killed someone. I killed a man. I could go to jail for life and not just any man but Jay Richards Sr. someone that has so much power and so much authority in this town I could fry before my own child is born. Jay is NOT going to take this lightly. "Joe," I say through my cries. "Please tell me this is going to be okay."

"It's going to be okay," he says, "I promise. I told you I would take care of it. You don't have to worry about anything. No one will ever know he was here and no one will ever know that you did this," he says as we hear voices in the hallway. "Hold on," he says as he stands up and walks out of the door to my office. "Yeah," he says as I listen to him. "My fiancé did something we need help covering up. Here, I'll show you," he says before he walks in. I stand up right away as I see three men walk in with Joe. "Tea," he says, "this is Seth, Bray and Bo," he says pointing to each of them; a skinny man with long hair pulled up into a ponytail whose hair is half blonde and half brown, another man a little on the chubby side with a beard and another man with long hair pulled up into a ponytail that looks like the guy with the beard except he doesn't have a beard. They are all dressed in black. "Seth, Bray and Bo, this is my fiancé Teagan."

"Nice to meet you," I say softly. They nod at me before I take them around my desk to show them Jay's body.

"Shit," says Seth, "she fucked him up." He kicks him over. "Yeah he's dead all right."

"What did he do to get this done to him?" asks Bray.

"It doesn't matter," says Joe, "can we fix this? We can bury him somewhere right?"

"Bury him? Do you want him to be found years later or months down the road and it surface that your beautiful girl did this to him?" asks Bray.

"No I don't want him to be found at all," says Joe as he wraps his arm around my waist. "I want him to disappear and I want everything to disappear with him. I don't want traces of any of this in this office. I want to strip the carpets, bleach the floor, bleach the desk, bleach everything. I don't want any traces of this left. My future wife is NOT going to jail."

"All right," says Bray, "Bo, you strip the carpets and bleach the hell out of this office. Bleach everything. Seth and I will take care of this body."

"What are you going to do with it?" I ask.

"Burn it," he says, "there will be no traces of him was he wearing any clothes or anything?"

"They're in the bag," I say as I hand them the bag.

"Good this can go with him," says Bray.

"So how are we getting him out of here without anyone noticing anything?" asks Joe, "we need to be careful about this. We really need to make sure none of this traces back to Teagan. That's the last thing I want. I need to get the security tapes from today and burn them," he says. "No one will ever know Jay was here."

"Get the tapes," says Bray, "we'll take care of them when we take care of everything else."

"All right," says Joe, "Baby, I will be right back I promise," he says before he kisses my lips softly before he leaves my office to go get the tapes.

"So how long have you known, Roman?" I ask as Bo moves my desk to start tearing up the carpet.

"A few years," says Bray as he finds something to wrap Jay up in. "He's a good friend of ours."

"I see that," I say as I nod my head. "You really think this will work?"

"I know it will work," he says as he wraps Jay up. "We're going to dispose of this trash," he says. "I don't' know what he did but whatever it is that he did caused you to do a number on him. I just don't' see you as the murdering type. Roman picked a good woman."

"I'm not the murdering type," I say, "I did what I needed to do. He came after me so I did what I needed to do."

"Whatever, Sweetheart," he says with a sadistic smile. "I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to help you."

"Thank-you," I say.

"You don't have to thank me," he says, "Just doing my job. Seth, get a trashcan we'll wheel this piece of trash outside."

"All right," says Seth before he goes to find a trashcan as Bo tears up the carpet little by little.

"I've got the tapes and the cameras have stopped rolling for the night," says Joe as he brings the DVD's into the office. "Where should I put these?"

"Put them with the clothes," says Bray, "and where's the weapon?"

"In the bag," I say as Joe puts the DVD's into the bag.

"Good," he says before he picks up the bag and wraps it up with Jay. "What we're going to do is I am going to have Seth drive the van to the back of this building, we're going to load him in, load the carpet in and then we're going to drive to the middle of nowhere and light this shit up," says Bray.

"All right," says Joe. "And everything will be all right."

"It should be," he says, "Look I've done this before and no one has gotten caught yet. Your fiancé is going to be fine I promise."

"Just making sure," he says, "I don't want any of this linked back to her. She's my life and she has three kids at home and another one on the way. They need their mommy," he says, "I won't let anything happen to her. IF any of this gets out I know who I'm coming to first do you got it?"

"Yes, Sir," says Bray. "Don't worry, we're not telling anyone."

"Good," he says, "let's get this carpet up a little faster before dawn comes around," says Joe as he gets down to help tear up the carpet with one hand as I get down to help them as well so we can get it done faster.

Once we get the carpet ripped up Seth wheels the trashcan into the room. They lift the carpet into the trashcan first and then throw Jay's body into it. "Seth, get the van," says Bray, "and Bo, bleach this office down. I don't want any traces of blood on the floor, the walls or anywhere. Get it done."

"All right," they say together before they do the jobs they were given to do. I am at a loss for words. I am not sure what to think. I'm trying to figure out how Joe got involved with guys that know how to dispose of a dead body without leaving a trace behind. Maybe Joe is darker than I think but that's a sexy quality about him. When he was barking orders it made me want to take him in his office. I love that side of him and if he is as dark as I think he is that makes him that much hotter to me.

Once Seth has the van pulled around back we all walk out of my office while Bray pushes the trashcan, Joe holds my hand locking our fingers together as we follow behind while Bo stays behind to bleach my office to get rid of any evidence. Bray loads the trashcan into the back of the van as Joe and I get in the back with him before he shuts the doors before we are on our way to some random field to take care of it. Joe holds me close the whole time, kissing my neck softly, nibbling at my ear comforting me as we drive. Joe guides me onto his lap as our lips find each other and we share a passionate kiss as Joe's hands wander my body as I take my hands through his soft and freshly conditioned hair. "I love you," I breathe against his lips.

"I love you too," he says before we share another kiss.

"Shit," says Bray, "Did you two forget what we're doing here?"

"No," says Joe with a smile as he looks into my blue eyes with his blue-grey eyes. "Just celebrating the fact one asshole is out of our lives. Good job, Baby," he says before he kisses me again as his hand slides up my t-shirt and his hand makes its way to my breast as he massages it through my bra as I moan against his lips as my hands find their way up his shirt and make their way up his firm chest massaging it softly as I feel him smile against my lips as we continue making out in celebration in the back of the van not caring who sees or who's watching us.

We are forced to end our make out session as we arrive at the dark field. I remove my hands from his shirt as he does the same to me before I go to remove myself from his lap but he stops me. He whispers in my ear, "you made me hard, I need you to take care of that when we get home, Baby."

"My pleasure, Sir," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly before I remove myself from his lap as he gets up so we can get out of the van before he helps Bray get the trashcan out of the van. They wheel it to the middle of the field. "Where are we?" I ask.

"My place," says Bray, "well, a place I come to take care of shit like this."

"Oh," I say as I nod my head. "So what happens now?"

"We're dumping the body out right here and torching it," he says with a sadistic smile followed by a sadistic laugh.

"All right," I say, "Can I do it?" I ask as Joe looks at me.

"You want to do it?" he asks.

"Yes I do," I say. "I want to do it."

"Fine," he says putting his hands up. "Let her do it," he says with a smile.

Bray dumps the carpet and Jay out of the trashcan before handing me the gasoline. I pour the gasoline on both of them as much as I can. Joe hands me a lighter after I hand Bray the gasoline. I light the carpet on fire and they both go up in flames as I move back to watch. "Burn, Mother f**ker," I say as Joe wraps his arm around my waist as we watch the fire in front of us.

"Roman, your chick is crazy," says Bray.

"First she is a lady, she's not a chick, second there is a lot of history there. She didn't just say she was going to kill him she had reason and third I am proud of her for that."

"I apologize," he says as we stand to watch the evidence disappear and turn into ashes in front of us. "Well," he says as the fire dies out, "That's done and over with. Teagan, don't you worry about a thing, Sweetheart. No one will ever know that he was at your office and that you killed him. It will be an unsolved mystery."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "And what about the trashcan?"

"I'll bleach it out and keep it here or burn it. I don't know yet."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "So it's really gone?" I ask.

"Look for yourself," he says. I walk over to where the fire just took place and look at the ground. I smile as I see nothing left but black ashes. "See? No one will ever know."

"Great," I say with a smile as I go back to Joe and he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my lips softly before we get back in the van and head back to the office before Joe takes me home for the night while Seth takes care of my office and puts a new carpet down as if nothing ever happened.

"What a crazy night," says Joe as we are lying in the bed and he has me wrapped up in his arms as he rubs my stomach.

"I know right," I say, "I just wanted to work on Africa and the Africa project. I never thought the night would end with us covering up a murder."

"I had no idea," he says, "I didn't know what happened with you. I was scared. I thought you were hurt or something happened with Ladybug. I never imagined showing up and seeing that. I was shocked and never expected you to do something like that."

"I had to do what I had to do," I say as I trace his tattoo with my fingertips.

"And was ladybug active during any of this?"

"No," I say, "she just started to get active. I think it's because I'm with her daddy," I say with a smile before I kiss his cheek softly.

"Maybe," he says with a smile, "she is a daddy's girl already. I love it. I have a way with kids."

"I can tell but they have a way with you. They have you wrapped around their fingers."

"Yeah they do," he says with a smile. "You have me wrapped around your finger too but I will dominate your sexy ass again once I am feeling better."

"I know you will. I am counting down the days. I am ready for the dark room again."

"Me too," he says, "I've been fantasizing about what I want to do next with you."

"Hmm," I say with a smile. "I can't wait, Sir."

"I bet, Angel, I wanted you to take care of my little friend but it died down," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "But I'm sure it won't be long before he's awake again."

"I'm sure," I say, "so are you really proud of me for what I did?"

"Of course, Angel," he says with a smile. "He deserved everything you did to him. He had no business coming to your office after killing your security team. He was asking for it and I'm glad that you did it. You are all right though. No one will ever know he was there and no one will ever know you did this. I'll make sure of it."

"I know, Baby," I say, "can I ask a question?"

"Sure," he says with a smile as he feels ladybug kicking. "She's kicking isn't she?"

"Yeah," I say, "how did you become friends with Seth, Bray and Bo? I mean they are pretty crazy they knew how to take care of a dead body. That's crazy. How did you get mixed in with them?"

He sighs and says, "it's a long story."

"I've got time to listen," I say as I continue to trace his tattoo with my fingertips. "Tell me, Baby."

"Tea, if I tell you it will change how you look at me. You'll think I am a monster."

"I'll think you're a monster?" I ask. "Yeah right. I just killed a guy with a pair of scissors and you're worried about me thinking you're a monster never, Baby. Never."

"All right," he says, "I may have killed someone before. I mean I know I did. IT doesn't matter why just know I did. Bray, Seth and Bo were there to help me out. The guy made me upset and I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. They helped me out and helped me get rid of the evidence. They have been my friends for a while now. I'm not running a drug cartel or anything but I do what I have to do and they are there to help me. I never do it without good reason I assure you."

"I am not questioning it," I say with a smile, "but is it bad that I find it incredibly sexy?"

"What kind of woman are you?" he asks with a smile. "You think that's sexy?"

"I think you're sexy and your dark side is sexy," I say. "It makes me want to do naughty things with you."

"Tea," he says with a smile. "I guess I shouldn't' feel too bad that I was ready to take you in the back of that van because it turned me on what you did tonight."

"See?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck, "it's a sexy trait between us. I mean I'm not a murderer or going to go on a spree but it felt pretty good to get rid of that asshole."

"I bet," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I love you, Teagan."

"I love you too, Joe," I say before his lips catch mine for a passionate kiss. "What are we going to do about Jay though?"

"Don't worry about him. I've got him under control," he says, "he wants to send messages I think you just sent a big one to him to back the fuck off."

"But what if he finds out it was me?"

"There's no way, Angel, trust me. Your office has been bleached, Seth is putting in a new carpet as if nothing happened. NO ONE will ever know what happened tonight I promise. Everything was disposed of you saw it."

"But what if someone saw us?"

"No one saw us," he says. "Just relax because if you get nervous that's how things get exposed. You have to stay calm about everything. If the police come looking and asking questions you need to say calm. You need to act like you know nothing and saw nothing. They don't know anything as long as you stay calm they will not bother you again. No one can prove that he was there tonight. We're going to be okay, you're going to be okay. All you have to tell them if they ask is you were working on a project and that's it. The DVD's were destroyed so it's not like they can see him walking into the building and what happened in your office. They will never know and if anyone goes down for this murder it will be me."

"You would do that?" I ask.

"I would do anything for you, Teagan, you should know that by now. I love you that much that I would do ANYTHING for you."

"Wow," I say, "but no one will ever know. We need to get rid of Jay though."

"I think without Daddy around little Jay won't be so powerful. I personally think Little Jay is a coward. He's going to fail without Daddy. Daddy won't be there to clean up his messes. It's only a matter of time, Teagan, only a matter of time."

"I guess, Baby," I say with a smile. "I love you so much."

"You have no idea how much I love you," he says, "we're going to be in this life together forever I guarantee you that," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

***A/N: What did you think about JOe's reaction to what happened with Jay and Teagan? What about Seth, Bo and Bray coming in to help get rid of evidence? Would you consider Tea and Joe a dark couple? Were you surprised how Teagan wanted to be the one to light the fire? Does this bring Teagan and Joe closer together? What about Joe's secret? Do you agree with Joe that without Daddy Jay may not be as powerful? How do you think he is going to react? What about Joe offering to go down for Teagan if it ever gets out what happened? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	29. Surprise!

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all SO much!***

"Good morning, Mr. Reigns and Ms. Richards," says our attorney as Joe and I are sitting outside his office waiting to meet with him to look over the divorce papers. I am just ready to sign them and get Jay to sign them but I know he's not going down without a fight he has already made it clear to me. "Come in please," he says as Joe helps me up from the couch we are sitting on.

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile as we hook our hands together interlocking our fingers together as we walk to his office. Joe and I take a seat at his desk as he closes the door before he makes his way to his chair. "So you have the papers?" I ask.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "I think you will be very happy with what I came up with. You are skipping past mediation correct?"

"Yes," I say, "because I know Jay and it's just going to turn into a fight. I just want the papers signed and then go to court to get it finalized. How is the restraining order coming?" I ask.

"It's not," he says, "and the reason why is because he is arguing that you two have children together and if there is a restraining order he can't see the kids."

"Bullshit," I say, "he hasn't seen the kids for a month and a half and even then that was a hidden agenda to make one last attempt to get me back. That is a poor excuse and my PFA that I filed never made it. It was turned down by the judge. I am not surprised by this. I can file for a restraining order again once the papers are filed right? Because when he gets the divorce papers he is going to go crazy. I don't want him doing anything crazy."

"Yes," he says he hands me the papers to look over. I begin to read over them. "As you can see I have you asking for nothing but sole custody of the children and him having no visitation due to the cruelty you faced during your marriage. You do have proof off all the abuse correct?"

"Yes," I say as I read over the papers. "I have doctor reports and have taken pictures of the injuries."

"Good," he says, "that's what you need. I need you to bring them to me so that I can present them as proof when we go to the hearing. Is there anything other than the children that you want?"

"No," I say, "I just want my kids and I want him out of their lives for good."

"All right," he says, "but I will warn you his lawyer is going to go for a court ordered paternity test of your baby with Mr. Reigns."

"I know," I say, "I already said that I have no problem having the paternity test done to prove Roman is the father."

"And that's another thing that could come up your affair with Mr. Reigns. He can use that against you and claim you were unfaithful during your marriage which could help him out and at least gain some custody of the children."

"I don't see how," says Joe, "the violence that Tea endured during her marriage should be more than enough to get all of his rights taken away. That's what we want to do. WE want to terminate his rights as their father."

"That's tricky," he says, "you have to have a good reason to just terminate his rights. I can at least get you sole custody but talking about terminating his parental rights is a whole different level. Has he ever physically harmed the children?"

"No," I say as I hand the papers back to him, "I like them."

"All right," he says, "I just need you to sign right here then."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I sign the papers.

"See the problem with trying to take his rights away is tricky because if he has never physically harmed the children the judge isn't going to find a reason to take them away. Does he spend a lot of time with them?"

"No," I say giving him back the papers. "He doesn't even like them. He told me that he doesn't like them. He never spends time with them. Roman has spent more time with them in the last few months than he has in the last few years of their lives."

"I see," he says, "that could help you out."

"And why does it have to be physical abuse?" asks Joe. "Hearing the words he's spoken to their mother and the things they've seen him do to her has to be some type of mental abuse. Jay shouldn't even have the right to be called their father. He hasn't done a thing for them."

"Yet he is married to their mother," he says.

"Doesn't mean a thing. How would I have to go about getting his rights terminated so that I could adopt them?" he asks as he takes my hand into his before taking it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"You just have to file a petition to get his rights terminated, the courts will set up a hearing to hear what both parties have to say and if they terminate his rights and you want to adopt them you'll have to go to another hearing to get that done, their names could be changed while their last names are changed. It's getting his rights terminated that's going to be the issue," he says. "You have to really have something against him that will give the judge good reason to terminate them. It's not going to be easy. Jay Richards Junior is scum," he says, "but he hires the best attorneys and it's hard to win anything against him."

"I don't know why it would be so hard," says Joe. "He is a horrible person."

"Unfortunately being a horrible person doesn't make you a bad dad. Unless there is some serious proof or issue that he is not a good father it's going to be hard to get his rights terminated."

"How about we focus on that after the divorce?" I say, "The divorce is problem enough because you and I both know we're in for a fight. Jay is NOT going to let go quietly. He's going to kick and he's going to scream. So what happens now with the divorce papers?"

"I'm filing them and they will be served to Jay but we will end up in court there is no doubt about that."

"I know," I say, "I'm expecting a fight. I have my boxing gloves ready."

"Good," says our attorney with a smile. "I'm going to do my best to get you everything you deserve."

"The only thing I want are my kids just make sure you can get me my kids if they end up with Jay I don't know what I'll do."

"I will do my best," he says.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Is there anything else you need or want to talk about?"

"No, Ma'am," he says, "do you have any more questions for me?"

"No," I say, "Roman?"

"Not right now but expect to be drawing up a petition to get Jay's parental rights terminated."

"I'll be ready," he says with a smile as Joe and I stand up. We each thank him and shake his hand. We tell each other to have a good day before Joe and I walk out of the office.

"So," says Joe as he holds onto my hand as we walk down the street toward the office on a beautiful April day. He looks at his watch and then says, "so we have a little bit of extra time before we go to the office do you want to go get some lunch or do something else?"

I look at my phone and say, "it's only 10:30, you want to go to lunch now?" I ask. "And I have some work to do at the office anyway. I still have to try to get this Africa stuff taken care of. We should go to the office."

"Tea, we've got time for Africa," he says looking at his watch again.

"What are you up to?" I ask as we walk. "Trying to take lunch at 10:30 what's going on, Joseph?"

"Oh you're calling me Joseph now?" he asks wrapping his arm around my waist. "You know how much I hate that," he whispers in my ear before he softly kisses my cheek. "But you make it sound so sexy."

I smile as I lean into his arms. "I haven't called you that in years."

"I know," he says as we walk. "You know," he says, "instead of going to work or out to lunch we could go back to the house and kill time."

"As much as I want to have sex with you I want to know why you're pushing this so much about not going to work. Don't you have work to do yourself?"

"We can get to that later. I just want to spend some time with you before we get pulled in different directions. Is that too much to ask of my fiancé?"

"No, Baby," I say with a smile.

"And isn't your job as my sub to please me whenever I want?"

"As long as it's consensual then yes," I say.

"So what do you say, Angel," he whispers into my ear, "a little alone time at the house and then back to the office? I need you, Angel." His sexy whispers in my ear weaken my knees and makes me need and want for him. It makes me want to please him and submit to him right now.

"All right, Sir," I say with a smile.

"That's my Angel," he says softly before I feel his full lips on my neck as we continue to walk to our house.

"I still say something is up," I say as we reach the front door.

"I say that something is going to be up," he says with a smile before his presses his lips against mine as he opens the door. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back passionately and softly as our tongues twist together and intertwine with one another possessing each other's tongue. He picks me up and carries me into the house without breaking our kiss as he kicks the door close before he carries me up to the bedroom. Our kiss breaks as he makes his way up the stairs but we share a few quick kisses before we share another passionate kiss as we reach the top of the stairs. I pull his hair out of the bun as I let his long hair fall to the middle of his back. He gets me into our bedroom before he shuts the door behind us and carries me over to the bed. I start to undo his tie as we share soft kisses before I start to unbutton his beautiful aqua button down shirt as his hands find their way up my shirt. I press my lips against his as his firm chest is exposed and take my soft hands over his large firm chest. "I'm tying you up," he whispers against my lips.

"Anything for you, Sir," I say as I smile against his lips before we share another long passionate kiss as I feel his hands all over my body. His large hands on my full breasts massaging and squeezing them softly through my bra before he pulls my shirt off over my head as I wrap my arms around his neck as we share another passionate kiss before he lays me back on the bed. He breaks our kiss with a devious smile on his face. "What?"

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you right now," he says with a smile before he walks over to the dresser and pulls out two ties. "Take off all your clothes, Angel. I Need you ready for this," he says with a smile as I do what he tells me to do. He turns around and walks over to the bed and admires my body. Looking me over from top to bottom. "So beautiful," he says before he kisses my lips softly before he takes one tie and takes my hand to tie it to the bed post. He smiles and kisses my lips again before he walks over to the other side of the bed and does the same. He kisses my lips again before he takes the white tie he was wearing to work and says, "I'm going to blindfold you."

"But I want to see you," I say.

"You'll feel me," he says in the sexiest, deepest voice making me fall into submission as I allow him to blindfold me to the point I can't see a thing. "Remember you have the option of using the safe word. If this gets to be too much for you what are you going to say?"

"Purple," I say as I see nothing but darkness.

"Good, Angel," he says. "And you will cum when I tell you to cum do not beg or ask me. When I'm ready for you to cum I'll tell you to do it."

"Yes, Sir," I say as I am more than ready for him. I can't see anything but I can hear him moving around. I hear him unzip his pants and then a couple minutes later I feel the bed move as I realize his presence in the bed. I smile and moan as I feel his soft nibbles on my neck and his large hands possessing my breasts, cupping them in his hand, squeezing them softly causing me to moan in pleasure. His lips find their way down my body, he lays soft kisses from my neck to my collarbone before I fill the fullness of his soft lips on my breasts, kissing them each softly as he continues to massage them and squeeze them. "Mine," he says before I feel his teeth sink into my breast as he sucks on it softly before he does the same to the other one. I feel his soft lips make their way down my body to my growing stomach. His soft large hands rub my belly softly before I hear him say, "mine," before he kisses my belly softly. "Mine," he says again before he lays more soft kisses over my stomach and rubs it slowly as he makes his way down to my inner thigh, He nibbles at my thighs and kisses them softly as I feel his fingers slide into me causing me to moan out in pleasure as he uses his fingers to make love to me as he kisses my inner thighs. I feel the passion tearing through my body making me want more of him. I arch my back allowing him to slide his fingers in further. I moan out as he continues to make love to me. He removes his fingers from inside of me and makes me suck my juices from his finger before I feel his mouth on the most intimate part of my body. He kisses it softly before I feel his long tongue make its way inside of me as he makes love to me with his tongue slowly as I moan out in pleasure, crying at holding back my orgasm. The passion is tearing me apart, my body quivering and shaking as I am on the verge of my climax. His tongue continues to move, he picks up his pace making me want to cum more. I am crying out in pleasure from his tongues movements before he pulls his tongue out leaving me wanting and needing more. "Joe," I beg, "Please give me more."

"Sorry, Angel," he says softly as I feel him move up. I have no idea what he's doing and that's killing me. I can't see him. I can't see his eyes. "Open your mouth," he demands. I do as he says and I feel his erection enter my mouth. "Close your mouth," he demands again. I do as he says as I feel him start to make love to my mouth. His erection sliding in and out of my mouth as I hear his deep breaths, his groans from the feel of my lips and the feel of my tongue. "Take it, Angel," he says as he pushes himself in my mouth causing me to take as much of him as I can. I feel him against my throat before he pulls back and then pushes back in. His moans and groans getting louder with each movement. I feel the length of his erection throbbing and growing larger before I hear him groan out as I feel him hit his powerful release against my throat as his hot seed slides down my throat. "It's all for you, Angel," he says as he releases himself, "take it all," he says as I swallow it down. He removes himself from my mouth before he presses his lips against mine and gives me a passionate kiss before he breaks it. I feel his large hands spread my legs apart. I feel him take the tip of his erection over my clit, teasing me making me want more from him. "Do you want it, Angel?"

"Yes, Sir," I say softly.

"What?"

"Yes, Sir," I say as he continues to tease me.

"Beg me for it, Angel," he says.

"Please, Sir, give it to me. I want you, Sir. I need you, Sir," I beg.

I hear him chuckle before he says, "This is all yours, Teagan," he says before he thrusts into me deeply causing me to gasp at his sudden entrance. His movements are fast and hard. He's slamming and thrusting into me roughly causing me to scream out in pleasure with each thrust; pushing himself deeper each time. "Take it, Angel," he says, "I'm yours. You're mine, take it take all of me. Baby, take me," he says as he continues his thrusts making me scream out more. "Are you getting close, Baby?" he asks, "I know you're getting close."

"I am," I say softly. "I'm so close."

"Come on, Baby, cum for me. Let me have it. Cum for me," he says and instantly my body can't control it anymore, my body quakes and my body shakes as I find my climax and fall apart all around him. "Yes, Baby," he says as he continues to move. I feel like my body will never stop. My release more powerful than I ever imagined, I cry from the pleasure and ecstasy he gave me as I continue to release myself. He continues to move as I feel him grow larger and he grunts and groans out as he fires his release deep inside of me. "All this is yours, Angel," he says, "Every bit. I love you," he says before he kisses my lips softly but passionately. I am still crying from the pleasure as he removes himself from me. I feel him untie my wrists and then my blindfold. "Angel," he says softly as he sees the tears in my blue eyes, "you're beautiful."

"Thank-you, Sir," I say as the tears fall from my eyes before he wraps me up in his arms as he holds me allowing me to cry before I can get myself together. We lay there for a couple hours before we finally get out of bed and take a cool shower together before we get dressed to go to the office. Joe has brought me to the point of an orgasm numerous times but nothing was ever as powerful and pleasurable as it was today.

Joe and I walk into the lobby of the office and it's different. Something feels off as we walk past the reception desk and no one is there. Joe holds me close as he presses the button for the elevator. "We should take half days more often, Angel," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist as we wait for the elevator. "It has been a fun morning."

"Amazing," I say with a smile as I place my hands on his as he holds onto my stomach. "But all that excitement woke up Ladybug."

"I know," he says into my ear, "I feel her. Is that her foot I feel?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "Look at it," I say as he lets go of my waist as I lift up my shirt to expose our baby's foot sticking out clear as can be.

"Oh my god," he says, "that's the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"The coolest thing?" I ask as we step onto the elevator, "when I take a bath and I'm just lying there relaxing and she moves from one side to the other and the water splashes. I love it. She loves getting baths already. She is always active when I take a bath."

"I think we have an active little girl on our hands," he says as he places his hand on my stomach again. "Isn't that right, Ladybug?" he asks before he kisses my stomach softly. She kicks him and he says, "Ladybug, you're already beating me up and you're not even out of your mommy's tummy yet. I can't wait to meet you my active little Ladybug," he says before he kisses my stomach once more before he wraps me up in his arms. "I'm so glad we made this little creation together."

"Me too," I say with a smile before we share a soft kiss.

The elevator doors open as we step off the elevator. I am taken back when most of the office yells, "SURPRISE!" I smile as I look around the room and see pink and white streamers hanging up, a table full of food including a big cake, a table with presents underneath the table are tons of diapers as well as a diaper cake on another table where there are little notecards.

"Thank-you," I say with a soft smile as Joe takes his hand into mine. "You knew," I say as I smile up at him and look at him with my blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I told you it wouldn't have been a surprise," he says with a smile. "Tracy came to me a couple weeks ago and asked me if we could have a baby shower at work for you. I told her that would be wonderful so her and I worked together on the shower."

"You helped plan a baby shower?" I ask. "I'm impressed."

"I mean I gave input but most of it Tracy did."

I look at Tracy and smile, "thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says as she gives me a hug. "You deserve it," she says before she rubs my stomach. "You work so hard and you're awesome. You deserve this. It won't be long now before your little girl is here."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I'm excited but I think Daddy might be more excited than me."

"That's true," says Joe. "Do you want me to get you some food and something to drink?"

"Please, Baby," I say with a smile as he walks over to the table to get me something to eat while I stay and talk to Tracy. "I never had a baby shower," I say with tears in my eyes, "thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a soft smile. "Don't cry, Teagan," she says.

"I can't help it," I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "It's just so beautiful and heartfelt. I love it," I say, "and these hormones have me crying at everything."

"This is true," says Joe with a smile as he hands me a plate of food before he wraps his arm around my waist placing his hand on my stomach.

"You two are so cute together," says Tracy. "It's good to see you two so happy."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I start to eat before I go to talk to a few co-workers while Joe goes into his office to make phone calls. He says he has some work to do but he'll be out in time for cake and presents. I am not surprised that he opts out of the games as everyone tries to guess the size of my stomach and many are impressed by how small I truly am. They guessed how much weight I've gain which so far it was only 20 pounds which is impressive with how much I eat. They take guesses of what date the baby will come and how much she will weigh when someone says 9 lbs. I think that's a harsh guess. 9 lbs. is crazy and I can't even imagine it but Joe is NOT a small guy at all so it is possible.

After talking and playing games Tracy has me sit down on a chair from my office so I can open the gifts. Joe sits beside me and opens the cards reading them out loud as I open the gifts. We smile and awe together as I pull out many pink sleepers, pink, purple, yellow and green outfits as well as headbands for our little ladybug. Everything looks so cute and this is the first time in my life that I have actually enjoyed being pregnant not that I don't love my kids because I love Renny and Ly to death it's just their father didn't make their pregnancies as wonderful and fun as this one. We get the bottles we asked for, tons of pink blankets, some purple blankets, diapers to last us a year at least maybe a year and a half, some mitts and booties for the baby as well as a baby book. "Look, Joe," I say with a soft smile as I pull out a picture frame that can hold all the ultrasound pictures. "Isn't this cool?"

"It's nice," he says with a soft smile as he kisses my cheek softly. He couldn't be any more proud to be a father again than he is in this moment.

"Oh and look her first piggy bank," I say pulling out a pink pig. "It's so cute."

"Aww," he says softly as he looks at it. "I'd say she is set for the next few years what would you say?"

"I agree," I say with a smile. "Thank-you everyone," I say before we get some cake which is absolutely beautiful with pink frosting, purple boarder, a stork holding a baby figure on the cake with a pregnant woman and in purple writing it says _ Welcome Baby Reigns. _ Although I would much rather her last name be Anoa'I but since that's not Joe's last name anymore I have to deal with Reigns.

"So," says Tracy as we are eating cake, "don't keep us in suspense what is the Reigns Corporation Princess' name?"

Joe and I look at each other and smile. "Can I?" I ask.

"Go ahead," he says with a smile. "We might as well tell them."

"We have decided to go with Lucy Victoria Reigns," I say with a smile.

"Aw," says Tracy, "I like it. Lucy is such a beautiful name. I'm in love with the name."

"It was tough," I say. "Very tough we were going through so many L names and not any of them sounded as good to us as Lucy. We tested it with all of our kids' names and that one fit the best, then we did the will it be good for a little girl name and an adult name as well as testing how well it went with Reigns. It was tough and we both had so many different names that we liked but Lucy was not on our lists at all. We just happened to be watching something on TV with the girls one of the Narnia movies and one of the little girls' names is Lucy. We looked at each other and said that's the name."

"I love it," she says, "it's very pretty."

"Thank-you," I say as Joe rubs my back softly.

"I love you," he whispers into my ear before he kisses my cheek softly.

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I rest my head on his chest.

"I have a surprise for you," he says with a smile. "Come into my office and I'll tell you."

"Okay," I say. "Excuse us," I say with a smile.

"No problem," she says as she looks at Joe and he looks at her. "You got everything taken care of then?"

"Absolutely," he says with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says before Joe and I walk into his office. He shuts the door behind us and wraps his arms around me as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Lots of fun," I say with a smile. "It felt good."

"I'm glad," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I have a surprise for you."

"All right," I say as he backs up to his desk before he takes a seat as he keeps hold of me as I play with his hair that he never pulled back up into a bun after we had our fun this morning and took our shower.

"You know how we have been stressing about everything that happened with Jay Sr. and how everything with Jay Jr. has been stressful?"

"Yes," I say as I look into his grey eyes.

"Well," he says, "I heard about baby moons and never thought of it before."

"What's a baby moon?"

"It's like a honeymoon but for couples before they have their babies. It's for the couple to reconnect and relax. I think we need that. You and I need to get away to take our minds off of everything and get you unstressed. I need that baby to make it to full term and I need you to be healthy so I want to take you on a trip."

"Really?" I ask with a smile.

"Really. I think we need this, Angel," he says with a smile. "And I found the perfect place for us."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Where?"

"I thought that I could take you to my home roots," he says.

"Florida?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Not Florida," he says, "my family's roots, Lucy's family's roots."

"Okay," I say with a smile as he reaches over onto his desk and gives me a brochure. I smile as I look at it. "Samoa? We're going to Samoa?"

"For two weeks, you and me alone in Samoa relaxing, enjoying the beaches and everything else. I didn't want to do the same old stuff you know what I mean like a cruise to the Bahamas. I wanted to take you somewhere you've never been before."

"It looks beautiful," I say with a smile. "When are we going?"

"We leave on Saturday and don't worry; the girls are already taken care of and they will be safe while we're away."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I can't wait, Baby."

"Me either, Angel," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss his lips softly.

***A/N: How bad do you think this whole divorce with Jay could get? Is he going down without a fight? What will happen if he ends up having custody of Ly and Renny? What did you think of Tracy throwing a baby shower for Teagan? Did she deserve it? What do you think of them naming the baby Lucy? What do you think about Joe taking Teagan on a Baby Moon to Samoa? Is this what they need? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	30. Regrets

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

"What are you doing?" I ask Joe as I walk to Lucy's nursery as he is in there doing some work.

He looks at me as he is trying to put her crib together as I walk into the room. "Just putting Ladybug's crib together," he says as I take a seat next to him on the floor. "It's a lot harder than I remember than when I had to put Sydney's together. I don't remember all this work."

"Times have changed," I say with a smile.

"What?" he asks.

"You look pretty sexy putting a crib together," I say with a smile. "I know you as the dominate business man but never really saw you as the handy man. I'm impressed."

"Just helping out my baby girl or our baby girl. What do you think of the paint job?"

"I love this color pink," I say, "it reminds me of cotton candy. You're doing a great job. I love it." I say as I look around. Joe and I have been working on Lucy's nursery for a couple weeks now. Joe wanted to at least get the crib and dressers set up before we leave for Samoa in a couple days.

"It is pretty isn't it?" he asks. "I want to put some pictures up on the wall and I thought we could put her name over her crib. What do you think?"

"I like it," I say with a smile. "She has you wrapped around her finger already."

"I know," he says with a smile. "I miss having a baby. It's been 8 years since Sydney was a little baby. It was her and me. It was tough but I did it. Of course my parents helped me out but for the most part it was Sydney and me. I had this picture of a happy family of her, Gina and me but it never really was a happy family. I had Syd and she had me that's all that we needed. I tried to reach out to Gina to get her involved in her life but she wouldn't. She wanted nothing to do with her. She moved on with her life and went on to do whatever while I busted my ass playing football, working and going to school to provide for her. I did the best that I could at the time. I made a promise to her when she was a baby that I would give her the world. That I would give her the happy family she deserves and I am doing that for her now. This is the way it was always supposed to be. I always wonder how different our lives would have been if I didn't choose Gina. I was stupid."

"You tell me that all the time," I say, "I know."

"I say it all the time because it's true. Here we aborted our baby when I got you pregnant at 16 and then I turn around 2 years later and get Gina pregnant and my solution was to marry her. I never even thought about how that made you feel after everything we went through those two years. I never stopped to think about how me choosing to marry Gina would affect you."

"It hurt," I say. "It hurt a lot. I know that we made the decision to abort the baby together because we were 16, Joe, we were still kids ourselves. We still had so much more life ahead and I don't doubt that had we kept that baby neither of us would be where we are right now. I know I wouldn't have gone to college. Would you?"

"I don't know," he says, "but I really do regret that choice."

"Me too," I say with tears in my eyes, "and even if I never went to college I still would have had you in my life and Joe, I needed you so much. You have NO idea the hell I went through in the last few years. I told you bits and pieces but that's just the half of it. I hated my life with Jay. He knew how to make my life a living hell all day every day. I almost want to do a paternity test on Renny to see if he is her father but I can't do it. I can't bring myself to do it because then the last 6 years with him will be more than a regret it will be a mistake. I should have had the test done after she was born and maybe everything wouldn't be so fucked up in my life. Joe, I needed you so much. I thought about you all the time. Just because I walked away didn't mean I wasn't thinking about you. I thought about you every day. There were times I wanted to call your mom to find out how you were or to get your phone number so that I could talk to you. I wanted you back in my life but I thought you were with Gina. I wish I had gone back. I wish I had gone back. I hate living with regrets and I feel like the last 10 years of my life have been nothing but regrets and mistakes. The signs were there, Joe, all the signs were there, the controlling nature, the negative words. It all started out with emotional abuse and then it escalated to physical abuse and I was stuck. I should have read the signs but I didn't. I just kept going against my instincts and then I ended up in the mess with Jay. I needed you and I wanted you. No one in my life will ever compare to you and what we had and what we have. I don't know what it is, Baby, but there's just something about us that is so powerful and I love it. It's like all this time we were meant to be together but both of us were too stubborn and selfish to see that the right person was right there in front of us the whole time. I don't like the way we started but there was something there, Joe. There has always been something there. Then you ended up with Gina and I wanted you a lot more. I still don't know what you saw in her. She was such a bitch."

"I know," he says, "I needed you too and I wanted you too. I came to New York for you. I came here to find you in the hopes that you would magically appear. I don't know in those love stories where the one you've been searching for your whole life just appears in the perfect scene at the perfect time. I just had thoughts of that happening with us and oddly enough it did. The day I saw you getting that coffee I about lost my mind I knew in that moment that we would be together again. I saw the way you looked at me with those baby blue eyes and I saw it there. And yes, Tea, there was and is something there between us, something powerful and something so strong that it keeps us together. I don't know what you went through with Jay but what I've seen and heard so far I can't even imagine what other horrible and horrific things he has done to you. I don't' see how you ended up with him in the first place."

"If you tell me why you chose Gina I'll tell you why I chose, Jay," I say, "Gina was a bitch all through high school you knew it and I knew it but yet you chose her why?"

"Because my mind wasn't in the right place with that one I think I was still healing from what we chose to do that when Gina told me she was pregnant I just thought maybe we should get married, give the baby a happy family and whatever but it was a mistake. It was the wrong choice. I learned that shortly after Sydney was born. Gina is a bitch, she was, she is and I'm sure she always will be. She wasn't like you at all. Not at all. She didn't like the kinky stuff, she didn't like the domination, she didn't like it at all. It was boring with her. It was all vanilla if you will. We did what we needed to do we got married but she was hesitant then and I wasn't sure she was going to say I do but she did. Throughout her pregnancy she was talking and complaining about how fat she was getting and how much she hated being pregnant and all this stuff. It was annoying, she was annoying. She was high maintenance too. I couldn't give her what she wanted but I tried and I was a fool. I was doing everything for her and then when I mentioned trying out the Dom Sub life she was so against it. She said it was weird and talked bad about it. She decided that being a mom was too hard after Sydney was born. She hated the late night feedings, she hated the crying, she hated everything about being a mother and she left. She walked out on us. She served me with divorce papers not too long after that and then we were divorced in no time. I haven't seen or heard from her since she told me she didn't care about Sydney and she would never be in her life and she gave up her rights. I thought I loved her, Tea, but I didn't. I was in love with the idea of having a family not with her. My heart has always belonged to you and everything I live for is about you. I want to call Gina a mistake but I can't. She gave me the best gift in life that I could have asked for my little princess Sydney. I just wish things would have happened differently. I wasn't in love with her, Tea. Now how did you end up with someone like Jay?"

"When I first met Jay I thought he was so hot. I was attracted to him instantly, the curly dark hair, the dark brown eyes, his tan skin. He was gorgeous. He was in a few of my classes, we were talking and he asked me out. He was a gentleman on the first date and all the dates after that. I mean he was good looking and of course you know me I can't hold out too long without having sex. It was good and I couldn't just walk away. He wasn't a bad guy. If I had known then what I know now I would have walked away. I thought he was decent and even when we were in a relationship together he wasn't an asshole. I mean he said things and did things that made me question but it wasn't until I got pregnant that he changed. He married me even though he knew that Renny may not be his. He said he wanted to be married. His father wanted us married because it was a scandal to have a child out of wedlock. That's when everything changed. That's when the abuse started, the control and everything. It was bad. I can't even talk about how much I hated being married to him. He wasn't always bad so I thought. I never knew him to be involved in drugs or anything like that. He was a respectful guy. I mean he was nice and polite but then he changed. I was played by him and then trapped. It was a mistake. I don't think I ever truly loved him and I know he never loved me. It was the sex. That's all it comes down to for me."

"But I am better right?" he asks with a smile.

"Do you have to ask? You give it to me like no other, Baby. And I'm not vanilla either."

"No you're not," he says with a smile. "So we both made mistakes thinkng we were in love with someone when really we were in love with each other filling the void right?"

"Right," I say, "because I really did miss you the last 8 years. I missed everything about you. I missed our connection but apparently it was stronger than we thought."

"Tell me about it," he says. "We have a magnetic pull that pulls us together all the time."

"I know that's right," I say with a smile. "And it all started when we were 12."

He laughs and says, "yeah it did. I had the biggest crush on you in middle school. It wasn't even funny but you were MY best friend."

"You were mine," I say with a smile, "and you weren't alone. I had a crush on you too. Did you know that?"

"I had the idea; Mrs. Joe Anoa'i. I may have seen a few drawings and hearts."

"Okay, now I am totally embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be," he says with a smile as he continues to work on the crib. "It was cute. You should have been more open about it."

"What's the success rate of marrying and being with the person you first had a crush on in life?"

"I think that in Joe's and Teagan's world anything is possible. We are in a world of our own to say the least."

"I know," I say. "I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love how you are with my kids and they love you. I haven't seen them this happy in years. You make them laugh and you make them happy. I don't think I have ever heard them laugh as much as I have in the last few months."

"And Sydney," he says, "loves you. She has wanted a mom and I'm glad that I finally chose the right mom for her. She deserves someone like you."

"Just like Ly and Renny deserve someone like you. If Jay gets those girls, Joe, I don't know what I'm going to do. That would be the worst thing in the world for them. THE worst thing, I don't even know, Joe."

"We'll figure it out," he says, "Trust me."

"I always do, Baby," I say. "I guess I should let you get back to work. I have distracted you enough."

"You're not a distraction, you're my life," he says, " I love talking to you. Just like I love talking to Lucy."

"I love talking to you too and she loves when you talk to her but seriously, Baby, I have to go check on the girls and make sure they're doing what they're supposed to be doing plus if I stay on this floor any longer I'm not getting back up," I say with a laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before I kiss his lips softly as I get up with his help to leave him alone to finish working on the crib. I love having small talks with him and talking to him about the way our lives used to be but he never told me what happened with Gina and I never told him about Jay. There's still some things I haven't told him about Jay and I won't because I know if I do he will kill him.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Is it just me or is it really beautiful for the month of April?" I ask Joe as we are walking to work together since the sun is shining and it's not cold in the least. We choose to walk to avoid sitting in traffic.

"It's really beautiful," he says as he holds my hand. "Just like you. Your eyes match the sky. They are beautiful."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I love these moments with you but I really can't wait till we leave tonight to go to Samoa. What's it like? Have you ever been there?"

"It's beautiful. I haven't been there myself," he says, "but I have seen pictures it's beautiful and there's a lot of stuff for us to do. We're going to have fun."

"I'm sure we will," I say, "I just hope that Lucy lets us have some fun."

"I agree," he says placing his hand on my stomach as Lucy is kicking away. "She's been pretty active lately hasn't she."

"Very," I say with a smile, "but I like to feel her little movements except when she uses my ribs as a soccer ball."

"I bet. It can't be comfortable," he says as we turn the corner to be greeted by Jay. "What do you want?" asks Joe stepping in front of me.

"What are these, Teagan? What are these?" he asks holding papers up for me to see.

"The divorce papers I want you to sign," I say.

"You want me to sign these? I'm not signing shit. You want sole custody of the kids. Not going to happen. I'm going to make sure the judge knows that you haven't let me see them but one time in the last few months as well as taking them from their home leaving them with people I never knew. They are MY kids too, Teagan. You don't have the right to keep them from me."

"Jay, you don't deserve the right to see them," I say, "they don't like you. Lylah let you know that."

"Because you brainwashed them you told her I was a bad person, you told my kids that I was a bad person and they don't even want to see me."

"Jay, I didn't tell them anything. They figured it out on their own," I say as Joe shields me. "What did you expect them to think when you're calling me names in front of them and beating me up in front of them? What did you expect their opinion of you would be? I had nothing to do with that they came up with their own opinion and idea of you."

"That's a lie, Teagan. And I'm going to make sure the judge knows that too. You're keeping them from me and you're not supposed to. I have rights too."

"Whatever, Jay, we can just settle this in court."

"I'm actually surprised you're talking to her in person. I'm surprised you didn't send any of your goons to talk to her. I mean isn't that how you handle things or are you too much of a pussy to address me like a man that you have to get 6 men after me? You're a coward, Jay, I'm right here," he says putting his arms out. "Talk to me. Send me a message. I'm right here."

"I think I made the message clear enough."

"You mean your 6 men made the message clear," he says, "Let me tell you something you don't write checks that your ass can't cash. You fucked with the wrong person," he says, "maybe instead of sending your goons to attack me you should have them watching your back. You don't know me. You know nothing about me. If you want to play games. I can play games too. I told you you're not going to like the outcome. Anything else you want to say? Anything?"

"Where's my dad, Teagan?" asks Jay completely ignoring Joe. "Where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like his babysitter?"

"He was coming to see you but yet he never made it back so where is he?"

"I don't know," I say, "How am I supposed to know? He never came to see me so I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. He came to visit you."

"Yeah your dad never came to visit me. I think I would remember."

"Teagan, you know where is he?"

"I don't know, Jay," I say. "I haven't seen him." I say keeping my tone even and keeping myself calm even though I want to panic. I don't' want to give ANYTHING away.

"If I find out you know something there's going to be trouble, Teagan."

"There won't be anything," says Joe, "because if you touch her or someone touches her I'm coming for your ass. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her. You don't' do anything. I will hunt you down. You may think you're this big powerful man but I see nothing but a coward when I look at you. You beat up women because you don't have the balls to face a man. I'm right here you have a message so give it to me."

"I have nothing to say to you," he says, "I've already said what I needed to. My issue is with Teagan, I will find out about you, Teagan. I will."

"Get out of here," says Joe, "you're not going to find out anything if there isn't anything to find out. Go on get out of here," he says. "And remember what I said, you come to her again I come to you and you don't want that."

"Whatever," he says, "Teagan, I'll see you in court," he says.

"See you in court," I say as he walks away. "Think he knows anything?" I ask as we start to walk again.

"Nope," he says, "he was digging. He's a coward. All I know is he better stay away from you if he knows what's good for him."

"Ooh, you're getting protective. I like that," I say with a smile.

"I will ALWAYS protect what is mine," he says, "but you relax and take it easy. We need this Baby moon badly."

"Yes we do," I say. "I love you and your sexy self."

He smiles and says, "I love you too, and I think you're quite sexy yourself and you're all mine."

"All yours," I say with a smile before we share a soft kiss before walking to work for our last day before our trip.

***A/N: What did you think of what happened with Gina and Joe? What are your thoughts on the type of person Gina was? Do you agree with Joe and Tea that there is something magnetic about them and something powerful that brings them together so well? What did you think of Jay showing up to confront Teagan? Does he fear Joe? Do you think he will tell the judge that Teagan brainwashed the kids? How do you think their court hearing is going to go? And what do you think will happen on their Baby Moon? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. What Makes Us Stronger

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

The sun shines into the window of our room, the light breeze bouncing off the ocean comes into our window and the smell of the ocean breeze in the air around us. Joe's large arms wrapped around me and his naked body pressed against mine. We just spent a beautiful night together making love for hours as we listened to the ocean crashing down outside our window with the light breeze coming in the window. It was absolutely amazing, passionate and beautiful. I hear Joe moan as I stir in his arms as I turn to face him. I smile when I look at his beautiful face. His grey eyes are closed, his large full lips pushed out, his facial hair starting to grow and his jaw tightened together. He is beautiful. I love waking up to this man every day. He is my everything. "What are you doing?" he asks with his voice filled with sleep as he doesn't open his eyes.

"Admiring how handsome and sexy you are," I say as I rub my hand over his growing facial hair. "You're gorgeous, Baby."

"You're pretty sexy yourself," he says as his grey eyes meet my baby blue eyes. A smile forms on his face as I smile back at him. "I love waking up to the sexiest woman in the world every day. It makes my day go a lot better."

"Mine too," I say with a smile as I kiss his lips softly as I stroke his face with my thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says. "What time is it, Angel?"

"8," I say as I see the clock behind him. Normally I would check my cell phone but this week we turned our cell phones off, left our laptops at home and are doing NOTHING but enjoying each other and enjoying the beautiful island of Samoa together; just the two of us with no distractions, no interruptions and no work related things. Cynthia is the ONLY person to have our resort number to call us if there is an emergency while we are away other than that NO ONE is to bother us and we are not to call anyone except our children at night to tell them goodnight.

"I guess we better get up," he says, "we have a big day planned today. I'm ready to enjoy my time with you."

"I thought last night was pretty enjoyable," I say with a smile as I play with his hair as his large fingertips trace my skin.

"It was, Angel," he says with a smile. "I love when I have full control of your body making you cum however and when I want you to. I love you giving all of yourself to me and allowing me to do whatever I want to you but most importantly I love you allowing me to make love to you as much you need and as much as I want."

"My body is yours," I say, "it is yours to do as you please," I say with a smile.

"As it should, Angel," he says with a smile before kissing my lips once again. "Come on," he says as he breaks the kiss "time to get our day started. I have some fun things planned for us today. I didn't bring you to Samoa just to make love to you as much as I would love to stay in this bed all day and take you every way I possibly can but I want to enjoy this island with you and have fun with you as well as reconnect with you."

"All right," I say as I sit up covering myself with the blankets. He looks at me and I allow the blankets to fall exposing my naked body to him. He smiles at me and mouths _beautiful_.

After we take a shower together, Joe shaves the hair growing on his face leaving his sexy goatee I get dressed into a white sun dress while he dresses himself in a pair of khaki shorts and a white button down shirt leaving it unbuttoned exposing his perfect large and firm chest with his hair pulled into a low bun before we go to a private cabana on the beach and have breakfast together. The beach is absolutely beautiful and he got us our own private beach to enjoy our time together. I love it. The blue water so clear you can see right through it, the white sand is perfect and the sun shines down bouncing off of the beautiful water. "It's so beautiful," I say with a smile as we eat some of the island food for breakfast.

"It is," he says with a smile. "And relaxing."

"Yes," I say with a smile. "And the food is amazing as well. It reminds me of your mom's cooking back in high school. I loved having dinner with you. It was always amazing."

He smiles and says, "I have to admit I haven't eaten Samoan food for a while but I have never lost my love for it."

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, how do you feel about snorkeling? Do you like to snorkel? Have you ever snorkeled before?"

"I love snorkeling," I say with a smile. "I haven't done it since I was 20 and Jay took me to Mexico but I still loved it."

"I'm glad," he says with a smile. "I wanted to do some diving but with you being that far into your pregnancy I don't want Ladybug to make her appearance this soon. I don't want to shock you into labor."

I let out a laugh and say, "if the stress hasn't made me go yet I don't think anything will but I was impressed that my blood pressure was great last time I went to the doctor after everything that's happened."

"That's a good thing," he says. "You need to be healthy for Lucy and she needs to be healthy."

"I'm doing my best," I say with a smile. "She seems to be doing great though she is so active. I don't remember Renny or Ly being this active. Creating a life is so beautiful."

"One of life's most beautiful blessings," he says with a smile as he takes my hand into his. "Thank-you for giving me another beautiful daughter."

"I didn't make her alone," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says before we share another soft kiss before we finish enjoying our breakfast in our own privacy hearing nothing but the waves crashing down in the distance.

Following breakfast Joe and I went to a shop to rent snorkel gear so that we could do some snorkeling in the beautiful blue water. I'm looking forward to it. It's something I have enjoyed doing. I love the ocean and I love the sea. Everything about it is beautiful. "Can you help me?" I ask Joe as I can't get my wetsuit on.

"Yes," he says with a smile as he helps me pull it up over my stomach and then zips it up for me after he pulls my hair into a messy bun. He kisses my neck softly, "you look beautiful as always," he says.

"Thanks," I say with a soft smile as he turns around for me to zip his wet suit. "Are you ready?" I ask with excitement.

"Whenever you are, Angel," he says as he takes my hand before kissing my lips softly.

"I'm ready," I say. "Let's go see some fish and coral. Maybe even a sea turtle here and there. That would be awesome."

"You are so beautiful when you're excited."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as we approach the beautiful clear blue water.

"Hello," says our instructor. "You must be Roman."

"I am," says Joe as he puts his hand out to shake the large man's hand standing in front of us. "And this is my fiancé Teagan."

"Nice to meet you," he says.

"Nice to meet you too," I say shaking his hand.

"So you two are going to snorkel today? That is one of the most beautiful things about Samoa. The water is clear enough for you to see the ocean deep," he says, "you're going to see coral, fish and maybe a few sea turtles but that's a rare occurrence but it does happen. Have either of you ever snorkeled before?"

"We both have," says Joe with a smile.

"Ok so you're familiar with everything that happens then."

"Yes," says Joe.

"All right," he says with a smile. "Since I don't have to explain anything to you two I guess we can do some snorkeling."

Joe and I put the rest of our gear on before we step into the beautiful water. The instructor takes us further out into the ocean as we hold hands. He takes us out to where our feet don't touch anymore before Joe and I go under the water for our underwater adventure. We never let go of our hands as we look at the beautiful fish in many different colors swimming past us. The plants of the sea and the beautiful coral in arms reach. I feel like Ariel in the Little Mermaid surrounded by such beauty ranging from the colorful fish, to the beautiful coral to the beautiful sea flowers surrounding them. I don't know about anyone else but I'm starting to think that maybe life is a lot better under the sea. It offers just as much beauty as land. I smile at Joe as he smiles at me as we reach out and touch some of the plants of the sea. He pulls a beautiful purple flower out from the sand and hands it to me. I have never seen a flower more beautiful. As we go further out I smile as I see a couple of sea turtles floating along beside us. It is one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had. I have seen thousands of pictures of sea turtles but to be able to look beside me, reach out and touch one is so much better. I could have swam with them forever but unfortunately we had to make our way back to shore so that we could enjoy the rest of our day together on our private beach.

"What did you think of snorkeling?" asks Joe as we are walking along the ocean after changing into our swimming suits. I chose to wear a white bikini exposing my pregnant but small belly while he chose to wear a pair of blue floral trunks.

"It was beautiful," I say with a smile. "Absolutely beautiful and seeing those sea turtles was the best thing I've ever seen. They were so close and I could touch them."

"That was pretty cool," he says with a smile as our hands are locked together with our fingers intertwined. "I thought the fish were awesome."

"There were really pretty fish but the flowers in the sea were beautiful. That purple flower was the perfect definition of beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly as we stop. "And I must say I love that you're still okay wearing a bikini being pregnant."

"Why not? Wasn't it you that said pregnancy is a beautiful thing?"

"It is," he says as he places his hands on my stomach, "there is a little life in there that WE created together from our love that is going to be a part of both of us. That's beautiful in itself but you do have a really beautiful pregnant stomach."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I feel Lucy start to kick. "Your girl is kicking."

"I feel it," he says with a smile as he keeps his hand on my stomach. "That's beautiful. Hey, Lucy," he says talking to my belly. "It's daddy of course. Are you enjoying Samoa with your mommy and daddy? This is the land of our people. This is where we come from. It is a very beautiful island. I wish you could see how beautiful it is but you need to stay inside of mommy for a few more weeks but I'm still ready to meet you. I can't wait to see your beautiful face," he says with a smile before he kisses my stomach making me smile. "I love you, Lucy," he says as he stands up. "And I love you too," he says as he kisses my lips softly and passionately as the clear blue water crashes by our feet. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry you either," I say as we walk a little more as we take hands again. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"I don't know. My last wedding wasn't such a big extravaganza."

"Neither was mine," I say. "My last wedding was a courthouse wedding in NYC. Not very beautiful, I got married in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I didn't' get a chance to wear a beautiful dress, have a beautiful hairdo or have my father walk me down the aisle. It just wasn't what I always imagined. Jay Sr. wanted Jay and I to get married as soon as possible so we did. It wasn't anything special."

"I think you deserve to have the wedding you always wanted. I had a wedding where my friends and family were there. You deserve to have what you always imagined. What have you always dreamed of when it came to getting married?" he asks as we continue to walk through the water.

"I have always wanted to have an Italian wedding. I always wanted to get married in Italy for some reason. I always had my heart set on getting married in Italy next to a lake with the mountains in the background. It is just something I have always dreamed of."

"I can make that happen if you want," says Joe, "I will pay for everything you want, the dress, the venue, the reception whatever you want, Tea is of no expense to me. I want to give you that perfect wedding you've always dreamed of. I can only imagine the beauty of getting married at lakeside with the mountains off in the distance. Is that what you want?"

"I can't ask you to pay for the wedding," I say.

"You didn't ask me," he says as we make our way back to sure to take a seat underneath our cabana. "I told you I was going to. If that's what you really want, Teagan, I am going to give you the wedding of your dreams. Italy seems like a beautiful place to get married."

"I don't want anything big," I say. "I just want a small intimate wedding with just close friends and close family. I'm not into big weddings. I just want something small."

"That can be arranged," he says with a smile as we take a seat to look out over the ocean and take in the beautiful scenery under the clear blue sky.

"Are you serious, Joe?"

"I'm very serious," he says. "Anything you want you've got it. I am going to give you the world, Teagan if you'll let me. You deserve to have the wedding you've always wanted and I am going to give it to you," he says taking my hand into his.

"Thank-you, Baby," I say with a smile as we look at each other. "What?" I ask as he has a smile on his face.

"Nothing," he says, "it's just your eyes are as blue as the ocean. They are a beautiful sea blue color right now and they are shining."

"Thanks," I say, "so what are we going to do about Jay? Do you think he knows about his dad?"

"I don't think he knows but if he does how can he prove it? All the evidence is missing it was burned right along with that asshole. What do you want to do about him?"

"I don't know. I just know he's not going down without a fight. I know we're supposed to be relaxing and enjoying this trip but I can't get it out of my mind that we could get a tainted judge that he pays off to give him the girls through the divorce. I can't let that happen, Joe. Ly and Renny are my entire life. They are the reasons I have kept going and kept waking up in the morning. I have thought about killing myself just to end my misery but because of them I would never do it because they needed me. I woke up every day for them not because I wanted to. If they end up with their father I don't know what I'll do."

"Tea," he says as he strokes my hand with his thumb. "I'll take care of it. If he ends up with those girls I will take care of it trust me."

"Do you mean kill him?" I ask.

"That's the only way we're going to get rid of him. If it comes to that I will not hesitate to protect our girls from that monster. I'll kill him before he ever gets his hands on them."

"Joe," I say with a smile at the thought of Jay being gone from our lives forever. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"It's either kill him or let him take the girls which would you rather happen?"

"Him dead," I say, "I want to take him out and not just business wise either."

"Are you saying you want to kill him?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, "I want him gone from our lives forever. We need to do whatever we can to prevent him from getting our girls."

"All right. I'll get Seth, Bray and Bo in on this," he says. "We'll figure something out. Do you want to go through the court hearing or do you just want to off him before?"

"It's better to do it after. If it happens before suspicions are going to be on us."

"All right," he says, "I'll take care of it. You're not getting your hands dirty in this. I will handle it."

"Joe," I say, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't," he says, "no one will ever know just like no one will ever know about what happened with his father. I trust Bray to do the job and get the job done right. He knows what he's doing."

"All right," I say, "Is this the right thing to do?"

"Teagan, it's either Jay gets the kids if we have a tainted judge or we kill him off which would you rather have happen?"

"Him killed off," I say.

"All right," he says, "then I will take care of it don't worry, Angel," he says as he motions for me to sit on his lap. I get up from my chair and walk over to his chair to take a seat on his lap as I straddle him I feel him wrap one arm around my waist as his other hand finds my stomach while I rub his Samoan tattoo.

"Baby, I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "This little devious mind of yours is pretty sexy."

"I guess," I say with a smile. "But I want Jay Richards Junior out of my life and my kids' lives. I have to do whatever to protect them and make sure they are safe."

"Exactly," he says as he rubs my stomach, "and like I said I'll handle Jay."

"Okay but just be careful."

"No he's weakening already without Daddy. I could see it in his eyes. He isn't as strong without his father. He's going to start screwing up and making mistakes. He's going to fail soon. He doesn't have the power and the courage he did when Daddy was around. He's going to crumble."

"I don't know," I say, "he seemed pretty powerful when he was talking to me."

"Please, Tea, he wouldn't even look at me or say a word to me why? Because Daddy isn't around to back him up and get his little hounds after me. After everything he's done to you it's going to be my pleasure to make sure we NEVER see Jay Richards Jr. again," he says so sexily and dominate that I want to fuck him right now on the beach.

"There's that sexiness coming out of you again," I say with a smile. "You're so sexy when you get like that. I love it."

"That's why you're so easy to submit to my will in the bedroom," he says with a smile.

"That and you put it down on me like no one has ever done before."

"I take that as a compliment," he says with a smile as he rubs my stomach. "So do you ever wonder what Lucy will look like?"

"I don't know," I say, "Going by the ultrasounds I would say she's going to look like you. She has your nose, your lips and your mouth. I think she is you 100%," I say. "And I picture a little girl with big brown eyes and dark curly hair," I say as I rub his chest softly. "What do you think?"

"I don't know but I had this dream a couple weeks ago that we had her and she was absolutely beautiful. She had the most beautiful face in the world. She had my lips and my mouth, she had my nose and dark hair but she had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She was perfect."

"She's going to be perfect," I say with a smile.

"Have you decided how much time you're going to take off work after she's born?"

"Probably 6 weeks at the most," I say, "but if the doctor says 8 then I guess 8 weeks."

"I am disappointed though," he says, "that I'm going to need to share these with her till she's ready to give them up," he says as he touches my breasts.

"But just think about how amazing they are going to be while I am breastfeeding. They're going to be a lot bigger and fuller. You just have to watch the breastmilk though."

"I'm going to try it just to see what it tastes like," he says.

"I'm not surprised by that," I say with a smile as I trace his tattoo with my finger.

"What? I just want to know what our little Lucy is drinking," he says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," I say with a smile before I lean down and kiss his lips softly. "I love you," I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too," he says before we share another passionate kiss. "Lucy does not like us kissing right now. She's telling me this is not the time."

"I know," I say with a smile. "She's going crazy."

"I feel it," he says as he places his hand back on my stomach. "Calm down in there, Lucy, all those things you're kicking around."

"My ribs," I say with a smile.

"The ribs that you are kicking are NOT soccer balls they belong to your Mommy and that hurts her a lot. Calm down, Ladybug."

"She is NOT listening to you," I say as I feel her little foot caught up in my ribs. "She is definitely a soccer player in the making."

"Maybe she'll be a dancer like her mommy," he says with a smile. "Remember when you used to dance?"

"I remember when dancing was my life," I say with a smile. "I loved it a lot but like everything else I love in life I gave that up when I married Jay."

"You could have been a ballerina in the American Ballet Company you were amazing."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I really do miss ballet. I want to put Ly and Renny into ballet. I always did when I found out I was having a baby girl but Jay never let me. He said it wasn't appropriate and they didn't need to do that crap."

"Do you think they'll like it?" he asks.

"Ly most likely, Renny would probably like doing jazz or hip hop more maybe even tap class but I don't' see her as a ballerina. Ly would own that tutu and leotard with the little pink ballet shoes and her hair in a bun. She would love it. She's already dancing around the house pretending to be a ballerina."

"Then put her in ballet if you want to. I'm sure she would be great at it after all she is your daughter."

"I think I might," I say, "but my job is pretty demanding I don't think I have time for that."

"That's why we have a nanny," he says with a smile. "Or maybe your boss might just need to ease up on you a little bit and get you home earlier."

"That would work if my boss didn't' distract me during the day and fuck me on his desk every chance that he gets or makes an appearance in my office at random points in the day."

"Maybe your boss just can't get enough of your sexy little ass that he has to take every opportunity he gets," he says with a smile.

"Maybe I can't get enough of my sexy boss because baby I can never get enough of you."

"I know," he says. "I am quite addicting."

"Baby, you're my drug and I just can't get enough of you."

"I might need rehab too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "Because I am addicted to you."

"Well, get ready to have an overdose," I say with a smile, "because I want you to take me in the bedroom and take me any way that you want to for however long you want."

"That's what I like to hear, Angel," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips with so much passion, desire and urgency before he picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist kissing him back with passion and desire of my own before he carries me back to the resort where we spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company, making love to one another and hitting orgasm after orgasm. I just can't get enough of him and the further I get in my pregnancy the more I want and need him.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER:**_

We had a great trip together but it has quickly come to an end. I couldn't have asked for a better trip with my future husband and the only man I have ever loved and will ever love. Our days were filled with romantic breakfasts on the beach, sightseeing different places, spending our afternoons and some evenings on the beach, romantic dinners together on the beach as well eating some of the most delicious foods as well as nights of Joe making love to me passionately and slowly or him f**king me like there is no tomorrow. It has been relaxing and brought us closer together and made us stronger as a couple. It was a great way to spend one of the last few times we'll have alone together before Lucy arrives.

"I can't believe it's over," I say as we are on our private jet home.

"Me either," he says as he holds me in his arms as he rubs my stomach playing with Lucy. "I wish we could stay there forever."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "It was beautiful and your family comes from a beautiful place."

"It is really beautiful," he says as he kisses the top of my head, "but being with you alone with no work or drama was the best part. I feel like it really helped us reconnect and made us stronger."

"Me too," I say with a smile as Lucy kicks his hand. "Thank-you, Baby."

"No problem," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say, "and NOTHING will ever break us."

"Never," he says.

***A/N: What did you think of their time snorkeling? Did Joe go over the top to give her the best trip ever? What did you think of their trip to Samoa? Do you like Tea's choice of where to get married? What about their idea to kill Jay? Is this something they need to do in order to get him out of their lives and to protect the girls? Do you think this trip made them closer and made them stronger? What are your thoughts on Tea admitting she wanted to kill herself many times? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	32. You'll Be Sorry

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

"MOMMY! DADDY!" yells Lylah as we walk into the front door and comes running to us. "I missed you two so much!" she says as she immediately hugs Joe first.

"We missed you," says Joe as he scoops her up and picks up in his arms before kissing her cheek softly.

"Did you have fun in Samoa?" she asks.

"We had a lot of fun," I say with a smile as Joe hands her to me. "Did you have fun while we were away?"

"It was okay," she says with a smile as I carry her to the living room. "We missed you a lot."

"Hey, Ladies," I say to Renny and Sydney as they are sitting on the floor playing a game of cards.

"Mommy," says Renny as she gets up to give me a hug. "I missed you," she says as Sydney runs to Joe.

"We missed you too," I say. "How was school?"

"Good," says Lylah.

"It was good," says Renny.

"Good," says Sydney.

"What did you and Daddy do in Samoa?" asks Lylah as I put her down on the floor because she's getting too heavy for me to hold.

"We went swimming with turtles and we went snorkeling. We spent a lot of time on the beach and we spent a lot of time doing Mommy and Daddy things," I say with a smile.

"Was it fun?" asks Sydney.

"It was a lot of fun," says Joe as he sits down on the couch as I take a seat next to him. He automatically wraps his arm around my shoulders. "We want to take all of you to Samoa one day so that you can see the beautiful island and Sydney that's where your grandparents and your family is from."

"I know, Dad," she says as she sits down on his lap as Lylah sits on mine. "Was it really beautiful?"

"Very," I say, "the water was a beautiful blue color and it was so clear. You could see to the bottom of the ocean. And there are some beautiful flowers under the sea."

"Ooh," says Lylah as I play with her curly hair. "Like in The Little Mermaid?"

"Just like in the Little Mermaid," I say, "So while we were there we were talking," I say, "Ly, would you like to go to ballet class?"

"And be a ballerina?" she asks with excitement.

"And be a ballerina," I say with a smile. "Would you like that?"

"I would love that. Can I wear a pretty tutu?"

"Yes," I say with a smile, "as long as you are allowed to."

"Thank-you, Mommy!" she says as she wraps her arms around me and Lucy kicks. "Mommy, Baby Lucy kicked me."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Do you want to feel her?"

"I do!" says Renny as she comes over.

"I do too," says Sydney as I smile.

"All right only one at a time," I say, "Bumblebee, you go first. Do you feel her?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile as Lucy kicks at her hand.

"All right let Renny feel now," I say. Lylah moves her hand from my stomach and allows Renny to put her hand on my stomach. "See that? She's kicking you."

"That's cool," she says with a smile. "Is she going to come soon?"

"In the next few weeks," I say, "she should be here but she still has a little bit more growing to do."

"I can't wait to see her," she says as she moves her hand for Sydney to feel. "Can I help change her diapers?"

"If you want to," I say with a smile. "What do you think, Sydney?"

"I don't know," she says, "it's cool. I felt her foot."

"She does that a lot," I say, "especially to your daddy."

"That's awesome," she says with a smile.

"It is pretty awesome," I say with a smile.

Once Joe and I get settled in we take the girls outside to play since it is a beautiful spring day in New York. We wanted to give them some time to exercise and have fun outside since they have been cooped up in the house all winter pretty much. "Daddy is going to help me ride a bike without training wheels," says Renny with a toothless smile as I help her put her helmet on.

"Oh boy," I say, "Do you think you can do it?"

"I know I can do it, Mommy," she says as I help her put her elbow and knee pads on as well.

"I can't wait to see," I say as Joe brings her bike over to her.

"All right, Renny," he says. "I will hold onto it as long as you want me to. When you want me to let go all you have to do is tell me all right?"

"All right, Daddy," she says as she gets on her bike. "I'm ready."

"Okay," he says, "start to pedal."

"Okay," she says as she starts to pedal and Joe keeps up with her on the bike as he holds onto it. I don't think he's ever going to let go before I see him finally let go as she makes her way back to us.

"Look, Ly, Renny is riding her bike without training wheels," I say with a smile.

"Yay!" she says as she claps her hand. "Watch me, Mommy," she says. "I can do hopscotch."

"Hold on," I say as Renny stops her bike in front of us.

"I did it, Mommy! Did you see me?"

"I saw you," I say with a smile as I hug her.

"Good job, Renny," says Joe with a smile. "You did a great job!"

"Thank-you," she says.

"Look at me," says Ly, "watch me do hopscotch."

"Okay," I say with a smile, "let me see you do hopscotch."

"Daddy," she says, "can you help me?"

"Yes," says Joe with a smile as he takes her hand. "Remember it's two feet and then one foot. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she says.

"Okay," he says with a smile as he looks down at her and does hopscotch with her. "Two, one, two one," he says as they hop and jump together. Lylah giggling and you can see the love she has for Joe in her eyes as she looks up at him and you can see the love in his eyes as he looks down at her. "Good," he says, "Keep going two and one," he says with a smile. "You're doing it by yourself!" he says. Lylah has been working on hopscotch since last summer and she was determined to get it down. "Good job, Bumblebee," he says clapping his hands as he watches her do it.

"Good job, Ly," I say with a smile as I clap my hands for her.

I hear clapping from behind us and turn around as I hear his voice. "Congratulations," says Jay. "Congratulations," he says clapping his hands. "Such a happy little family," he says.

"What do you want?" asks Joe as he steps in front of the girls and me. "What are you do doing on my property?"

"I came to see my daughters," he says. "There is something you're forgetting, Reigns, they are MY family you're taking them from me like a plagiarist taking the work of someone else to call it their own. Teagan is my wife, Serenity and Lylah are my kids."

"I'm surprised you know their names," he says. "What do you want?"

"I told you. I came to see my kids."

"They don't want to see you," says Joe and I can tell by the tone in his voice that he's getting upset. "You need to leave. You don't come to my house on my property thinking you're going to bother these kids."

"Are you telling me I can't even say hi to my kids to see how they are doing? Is that what you're saying?"

"You and I both know you're here to cause problems," says Joe. "You need to leave," he says as Lylah tugs at Joe's jeans.

"Daddy," she says as she looks up to him and puts her arms up for him to pick her up.

"Lylah, baby," says Jay as he moves closer after Joe has Ly in his arms. "That's not your daddy. I'm your daddy," he says. "Here come to Daddy," he says.

"No," she says turning her head away.

"Teagan, what did you do to her? What did you tell her?" he asks.

"I didn't tell her anything. I didn't do anything," I say.

"Ly, come on, Honey," he says as he puts his arms out for her. "Come to, Daddy. He's not your daddy. Your Mommy has you confused. I'm your daddy, come on," he says sweetly but Lylah holds onto Joe tighter. "Ly, come on. They told you lies about me. I'm not a bad guy. I'm your daddy. Come here."

"I don't want you to be my daddy!" she says. "He's my daddy!"

"No, Lylah, he's not. He's the bad guy here."

"Don't tell her that," I say, "he has done more for them in the last few months than you have their whole lives. I have NEVER said one bad thing about you to our kids. They're smart if you took 5 minutes of your day to spend a minute with them you would see that. They are observant. They developed their own opinions of you. I didn't do anything to make them think the way they do about you. That was your own doing but don't you dare sit there and tell her that Roman is the bad guy in this situation especially when he's done more for them than you have in their whole lives."

"You haven't given me the chance in the last few months," he says.

"You had 6 years to be a father to Serenity and 4 years for Lylah but you didn't do it."

"This is your fault! It's all your fault," he says, "they're confused and it's your fault. You took them away from their father now you have them thinking that this guy is their father. They're confused," he says, "this is your fault," he says as I can hear the anger in his voice. Before I even see it coming or before Joe can stop him he raises the back of his hand to me and hits me across the face. "This is YOUR fault, Teagan. You're going to be sorry."

"MOMMY!" yells Lylah as she hears me cry out from Jay's knuckles including his wedding ring hitting the side of my face.

"You son of a bitch," says Joe as he puts Lylah down while the girls make sure I am okay. "You don't put your hands on her. You're going to be sorry you did that. I won't do anything to you in front of them but you just signed your fate. You put your hands on a pregnant woman, the mother of your children you're a pussy. You're a coward. Get out of here before I change my mind and snap your neck but you better hope you NEVER see me walking down a dark alley and you better hope I don't catch you on the street. This isn't over, Richards. Your ass is mine, get out of here," he says before Jay runs off like the coward he is. Joe makes his way over to me and sits down next to me. "Are you okay?" he asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah," I say as I look at him. "It just hurts."

He takes his fingers and strokes where Jay hit softly. "That's going to bruise."

"It's like old times," I say. "That's nothing new."

"Mommy," says Renny, "why did Daddy hit you like that?"

"Because he was upset," I say. "I'm okay."

"I'll kiss it to make it better," says Lylah making me smile. She climbs up on my lap and kisses my cheek softly. "All better!"

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy," she says as she hugs me.

"All right," I say as I wipe my tears away. "Let's not let this ruin our day. Let's have some more fun." I say. I don't want what happened with Jay to ruin the day for our kids. Everything was going so well before he showed up. I will never let him take away my kids' happiness.

"Are you sure?" asks Joe.

"I'm sure," I say. "I don't want what just happened to ruin our day."

"Okay," he says, "but let me get you something for your eye."

"All right," I say as Joe kisses my lips softly before he gets up to get something for my eye as I stand up so that the kids can continue to have fun but the afternoon is pretty much ruined. Renny and Lylah aren't as happy and excited as they were before Jay showed up.

Later that night after dinner, while I am giving Renny and Lylah a bath they are full of questions about things they don't understand. "Mommy," says Renny. "Why did daddy hurt you?"

"Because he got upset," I say.

"Why did he get upset?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say, "but you know that I would never ever ever tell you anything bad about your dad right?"

"Right, Mommy," she says.

"Ly?"

"Right," says Lylah. "Daddy is mean."

"He is. He has always been mean," says Renny. "Why does he hurt you so much?"

"Because he has a problem," I say, "but you know that right now we have a good life and we are going to continue to have a good life okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she says, "I don't' want to see Daddy again. He hurt you."

"Sometimes you might have to go see Daddy and I can't help that but know if I could I wouldn't let that happen. I just want the best for you and Lylah."

"Does Daddy Joe hurt you too?" asks Renny.

"Never," I say. "He has never hurt me."

"Is it okay for a daddy to hurt a mommy?"

"No," I say with tears in my eyes. "It's never okay."

"So why does daddy do it to you?"

"I don't know, Renny, I can't answer that for you. I wish I could. I wish I could answer your questions but I really can't. I'm sorry that you've ever had to see it and I'm sorry that you ever had to hear your dad yell at me. I'm sorry for all of it," I say as I allow the tears to fall from my eyes feeling like a failure for allowing my kids to be in that environment. It wasn't fair to them. "I'm going to get daddy," I say as I get up to get Joe to sit with them while they take a bath. "Joe," I say as I am choking on my sobs as I yell for him.

"Teagan," he says as he reaches the door. "What is wrong?"

"I just need a few minutes. Can you sit with them and help them finish up their bath?"

"Yeah sure," he says as he wraps me up in his arms and allows me to cry on his shoulder. "It's okay," he says. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I say, "not right now."

"All right," he says, "go take it easy," he says before he kisses the top of my head softly. "I love you, Teagan."

"I love you too," I say before I walk to our bedroom while he sits down on toilet to help the girls finish up their bath. As soon as I get into the bedroom I lay down on our bed and I allow myself to fully breakdown. I become so emotionally exhausted that I end up crying myself to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"So," says Joe as we are in his office at work. He guides me onto his lap and wraps his arm around my waist. "What happened last night?" he asks me because we never did get a chance to talk about it because I fell asleep and the girls were around this morning.

"Renny and Lylah, especially Renny had a lot of questions about what happened with Jay. I didn't know how to answer them. She kept asking me why and without going into detail I couldn't answer her questions. They have heard and seen more than I ever wanted them to," I say with tears in my eyes. "And it tears my heart apart. My one job as their mom was to protect them and I failed at it."

"You didn't fail at anything. You did what you needed to do," he says, "You did everything you needed to do. You left him and gave them a better life. You didn't' know that he was going to show up yesterday and do what he did. You had no idea. Do not blame yourself for this," he says as he touches the bruise that formed on my cheek.

"But as a mom how do you let your two little girls look you in the eye and want to know something but you can't give them the answers. That's the hardest thing for me," I say. "It's hard. I don't know why Jay does what he does but he just does it."

"They're 6 and 4 they don't need an elaboration. I am sure you answered it just fine. They're going to ask questions maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to put them into some type of therapy after everything they've seen and heard. It might help them get their emotions out and the therapist could answer their questions. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for you and the girls to go to a therapist to talk about it. It could help a lot."

"I guess," I say. "I just hate thinking about everything they know at 4 and 6. How is that fair to them?"

"It's not," he says, "but like I said you took them out of the environment and you have given them the best life that you could and also with the therapist thing you could use what the girls tell them in court to help you in your case."

"I guess," I say. "I'm sorry, Baby to drag you into all this shit with Jay."

"No," he says, "you don't apologize to me. You didn't drag me into anything. I'm here to help you because I love you and I love those girls. I love you, Teagan. I really do love you and I'm going to take care of Jay we already discussed this. All right?"

"All right," I say. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "But I don't want you getting stressed out," he says placing his hand on my stomach. "We need Lucy to stay in there as long as possible. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as his phone buzzes.

"Yes," says Joe as I play with his hair.

"Is Teagan in your office?" asks the receptionist.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "We're kind of busy what do you need?"

"It's not me there are two detectives down here that want to talk to her."

"Detectives?" I whisper.

"What do they want with Teagan?" he asks as my heart starts to race.

"They just said they want to ask her a couple questions," she says. "I am sending them up."

"All right," he says. "Remember what we discussed stay calm and DO NOT let them see one ounce of doubt in you. If they see you doubt yourself they are going to know something is up. Just relax and stay calm."

"All right," I say. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be," he says, "Just relax. I love you."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss his lips softly before I get up from his lap. I walk to my office as my heart starts to race. I take a seat at my desk and organize things up before there is a knock on my door. I nearly jump out of my seat but Joe's words play in my mind. I have to stay calm and I can't let them know that anything is up. "Come in," I say.

My door opens and two detectives walk into my office. They look like your typical New York detectives with their expensive suits, expensive watches and their hair slicked back. "Hello, Teagan," says one of them. "I am Detective Gomez and this is Detective Reynolds we just wanted to ask you a couple questions is that okay?"

"Sure," I say as I catch Joe starting to pace outside my office. "What can I help you with?"

"Are you familiar with Jay Richards Sr.?" asks Detective Reynolds.

"He is my father-in-law," I say. "I am familiar with him. Did something happen to him?"

"He seems to be missing. I am to understand you're in the middle of a divorce with his son Jay Richards Jr.?"

"Yes, Sir," I say. "I'm trying to get a divorce."

"Okay," says Reynolds as he looks at Gomez. "Would you say that your father-in-law and you have a good relationship?"

"Yeah," I say, "he has never hurt me."

"We were told that on March 21 he came here to see you. Do you recall seeing Mr. Richards on the 21st?"

"No," I say, "I never saw him on the 21st. I was working late on a project but he never came here to see me and I never saw him."

"Okay," says Reynolds taking notes. "That's a pretty big bruise on your cheek. How did you get that?"

"This?" I ask taking my hand over my bruise. "It's nothing. It was just an accident. I got hit by a toy one of my kids threw. I'm all right."

"Okay," he says looking me in the eyes as I look back. "And you never saw Mr. Richards on the 21st?"

"Never," I say.

"Okay," he says, "And you were here all night on the 21st?"

"Not all night," I say, "probably till about 10 or 11 and then I went home to my fiancé and our kids."

"You didn't make any side stops or anything?"

"No," I say, "I just went straight home. It was late."

"Okay," he says, "so if we looked at the security tapes we would see that you left around 10 and that Mr. Richards never came to see you that night?"

"You would see that but unfortunately that night our security cameras were down. We were making some updates and they were down."

"So there's no security footage for that night?"

"No," I say, "the cameras were out the entire day."

"Okay," he says as he looks at Detective Gomez.

"Anything else I can do for you detectives?" I ask.

"No," says Detective Gomez, "we have everything we need. We will be in touch."

"All right," I say as I stand up.

"You're pregnant," says Detective Reynolds.

"Yes I am," I say, "I'm due in July."

"Congratulations," he says, "well, have a good day."

"You too," I say as I let them out of my office. I shut the door behind them and let out a deep breath and hold onto my stomach as I feel a sharp pain run through my stomach. I hold onto my stomach as I walk over to my desk and I stop because the pain is too much. I take a couple breaths as Joe walks into the office.

"Teagan," he says, "are you okay?"

"I think I might be in labor," I say.

"Damn it," he says, "it's too soon for you to be in labor you have 10 weeks to go this is NOT the right time. I fucking knew this shit was going to happen. What happened with the detectives?"

"Can we talk about that later?" I ask as I hold onto my stomach as the pain is shooting through me. "I need to go to the hospital."

"All right," he says. "I'll get you to the hospital," he says. "Just tell Lucy to settle down it's not time for her to come into the world yet."

"I'll try," I say, "but I don't know if that will work."

***A/N: What did you think about Joe and Tea spending the afternoon with the kids before Jay showed up? What were your thoughts on Jay coming to Joe's house? Is he going to be sorry for hitting Teagan? Do you think JOe would have done something if the kids weren't around? What about Renny asking all the questions is everything she saw and heard finally coming out? What do you think about the idea of them going to therapy? Do you believe all three need some type of therapy to talk about everything that's happened in their lives with Jay? What did you think about the detectives will the come back or did they believe Teagan? Did she handle it well? What will happen if Teagan is in labor and has Lucy early? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	33. Your Everything

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!***

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Joe asks as he holds my hand as I am hooked up to a fetal monitor and a blood pressure machine with an IV going through my system. The doctor and the nurse are treating me like I am in labor which sends fear through my body because Lucy isn't due for 10 more weeks. I don't know what all can happen with a premature baby but that's at least 2 months early.

"Right now we are working to get Teagan's blood pressure down. She is indeed having contractions but her water has not broken yet. We're going to do what we can to get her blood pressure down and do what we can to stop the contractions. It's all up to the baby when it comes to the contraction. If we can't get Teagan's blood pressure down in the next couple hours we're going to need to take the baby. I don't' want to have to do that but in the worst case scenario that's what I am going to need to do. The baby looks great. She's active and her heartbeat is strong but that doesn't mean that Teagan's blood pressure can't put her in distress so we are monitoring your little girl. If anything should happen we will take Teagan in for an emergency C-section."

"And if she comes now how bad is it going to be?"

"If she comes now she has a good chance of survival but she will have to spend some time in the NICU but like I said we are going to do our best to get Teagan's blood pressure down and to stop the contractions so that Baby Reigns can stay inside a little longer."

"Okay," says Joe and I can see the fear on his face as the doctor and the nurse leave the room. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I guess," I say, "are you okay?"

"I don't know, Teagan, I'm scared. What if she does come now? Then what?"

"I don't know," I say. "I mean I guess we're just going to need to pray and hope for the best."

"I'm not a God type of person, Teagan, he could punish me for not going to church and for not praying."

"Maybe this is what he wants you to do; maybe he wants you to take this time to reconnect with him and start a relationship with him. I don't know, Joe, but what I do know if Lucy comes early we are going to do everything we can to make sure we walk out of that NICU with a healthy baby. I mean the doctor said she has a good chance of survival but she is not going to be able to breathe on her own, eat on her own and she's going to be small. I need to get my blood pressure down but after everything that's taken place in the last two days I don't know how I can."

"You need to, Tea," he says stroking my hand with his large soft thumb. "Maybe we should have stayed in Samoa an extra week. We wouldn't be dealing with this right now if we would still be in Samoa. It was so beautiful and relaxing not to mention stress free."

"It's okay," I say, "I'm going to get my blood pressure down. Did you tell Cynthia that we are in the hospital?"

"I let her know and I told Tracy that we wouldn't be back for the rest of the day and you probably won't be back for a while because even if you don't have the baby I would imagine you being on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"But I would still work from home. I am so close to reaching that Africa deal that I don't want to lose it."

"I don't' think so," he says, "you are going to take it easy the rest of your pregnancy. I do not want Lucy to come before she's ready."

"I guess," I say, "but I can't just lay in bed all day doing nothing. That just isn't me."

"I might have to take some long lunches to come home to keep you company," he says with a soft smile making me smile.

"How long of a lunch are we talking?" I ask.

"However long it takes me to bring you to 4 orgasms."

"Deal," I say with a smile. "You're so sexy."

"I'm sexy?" he asks, "even in a hospital gown hooked up to a fetal monitor you are sexy."

"Thanks," I say as he runs his hand through my blonde hair. "I'm scared for Lucy."

"Me too but hopefully everything will be all right. Everything with Jay and the detectives was enough to cause this. You just need to take it easy."

"I know," I say as I squeeze his hand. "Talk to me, Joe, I know something is bothering you. Talk to me, you can always talk to me."

"It's just," he says as I hear his voice crack a little. "It's just I have never been this scared about anything in my entire life. You and I created this little life together. I will never forgive myself if something happened to her because I couldn't protect you. I am such a failure at being your dom it's pathetic. I have one job and that one job is to protect you but I have failed."

"You haven't failed," I say, "You have gone above and beyond to protect me. You can't stop me from stressing out. The only person that can stop that is me so if anyone failed here it's me. Joe," I say as I remove my hand from his and stroke his cheek softly with my hand causing him to smile before he stops my hand and kisses it softly with his soft lips. "I have never felt as safe in my life as I do with you. You make me believe that nothing can hurt me and nothing can harm me. You do so well at protecting me. You've done everything you can to protect me. I know and I don't' see you as failure. I see you as my hero. You took me out of a horrible situation, you've taken my girls out of horrible situation and you made us know that there is some good in this life. For the last 6 years, all I have seen is the evil this world has to offer, I never laughed, I never smiled all I did was cry and fear that my last day was near, my kids never spoke to anyone but me, they never laughed, they never smiled, they never interacted, we all saw the evils of this world through Jay and his father but when you came back in my life you made us realize and made us see that there is still good out there. There are still good people in this world. You have done more for us than Jay has done in 6 years. You let me know that love doesn't hurt and that love is patient and kind. You took me when I was destroyed and broken and made me whole again. You made me enjoy life. You helped me have a new reason to live every day. You are a hero. You are our hero and Joe, I am thankful every day for you coming back into my life. You helped me learn that I deserve better and you have helped me feel good about myself again. After years of physical and emotional abuse you just start to feel like nothing. You start to feel like you don't matter but because of you I feel like I do matter that I am not nothing because you made me your everything," I say with tears in my eyes. "So don't call yourself a failure to me because you are not a failure you are anything but. You are the best guy in this world, the man that I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and the man I am ready to raise my family with. You are the only man I have ever loved and will ever love. I love you so much, Joe and you have no idea how much you changed my life."

"I love you, Teagan," he says with a smile before he leans down and kisses my lips softly.

"I love you too, Joe," I say as he wipes the tears from my eyes as I wipe the tears from his. His blue-grey eyes meet my baby blue eyes and we smile at each other, "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly before I hear clapping in the doorway.

"Good show, good show," says Jay as he walks into the room. "Aren't you two , two turtledoves? That was such a good show. I'm actually crying," he says as he pretends to cry. "I love you. You made me your everything and blah blah blah blah, great show," he says.

"What are you doing here?" asks Joe as the sweetness from his voice escapes and turns to anger and bitterness. "You have no business being here."

"See, Reigns," he says as he saunters into the room as cocky as ever. "That's where you're wrong. Teagan is MY wife. There are no divorce papers signed. There is nothing finalized so she is still my wife. I have the right to be here and to see the birth of our child."

"It's not your baby, Jay," I say as I can feel myself heating up which isn't good. This can make my blood pressure sky rocket even more.

"But you see, Teagan, it is MY baby what do you think the judge will say? Oh wait, that's right I have the papers right here," he says pulling papers out of his pocket. "In the case of paternity in New York City if a woman is married to another man and is impregnated during the time of the marriage her husband is assumed the father unless the courts state otherwise so looks like I'm the father."

"It looks like you're an asshole," says Joe, "Get out."

"You can't tell me to leave in case you haven't realized it yet I'm not giving Teagan up. She belongs with me. What are you going to do when the judge rules against the divorce? I guess you're going to need to walk away and I'll get my wife and my kids back."

"Jay," I say, "I'm not coming back to you. I don't care what a judge says I am not coming back to you and neither are the kids. They are a lot happier without you and they are a lot better off without you."

"Because you make them think that, Teagan," he says raising his voice. "You make them think that. You brainwashed them. You told them lies about me. You made them fear me. Lylah couldn't even look at me yesterday because you lied to her. You told her I was a bad person. You made them see me as an evil monster. You fed these lies into their head and you made them see nothing good in me. You made them believe that this guy is their father. He didn't make those babies. He didn't deal with your shit for 6 years. He is not their dad and I'll be damned if I let my two daughters call anyone else but me, daddy."

Joe claps his hands and says, "Congratulations, your sperm met her eggs and created a fetus.. good job," he says, "but just because you gave her a little sperm and made a baby with her doesn't make you a father. What have you done for either of those girls in their lives? Huh? What did you do besides belittle their mother in front of them, make their mother feel like nothing, yell at them for walking the wrong way or for talking at all. What have you done besides beat their mother around in front of them? What have you done besides make their lives a living hell? You have done nothing for them. Creating a baby doesn't make you a father, loving them and giving them the world makes you a father. Taking time out of your day to listen to them when they talk, reading them stories, sitting to have them read stories with you, playing with them and just being there for them when they need you; THAT makes you a father. What have you done for them, Jay?" he asks and it makes me smile because there is no other man in this world that I would want to be a father to my children than Joe. "What have you done? Not a damn thing."

"That's not true, I gave them life."

"Congratulations, you gave them life but they hate you."

"Because you two made them hate me."

"No," I say, "they hate you because they have seen and heard everything you've ever done and said to me. You made them hate you. We didn't do anything. I cooperated and took the girls to spend the day with you. They weren't into it because of everything you've done. You never took a minute out of your day for them. You never liked them. You're an asshole and you're only acting like you're number one dad or father of the year because you don't like seeing them love someone else and call someone else daddy. Newsflash Jay only one of those little girls could be yours. Serenity could be someone else's just remember that.

"She is my daughter," he says, "and I will get my kids back."

"Wishful thinking," says Joe, "get out."

"You can't tell me to leave."

"Get out," I say as I feel myself heating up and I feel myself getting dizzy and light headed. "NOW!"

"I'm not even doing this," says Joe as he walks up to Jay, "get out of here now. If you know what's good for you you'll walk out of here on your own and not make me do it for you. Get out and don't come back. Don't come around Teagan again. I mean it because if you do you're going to be sorry. Get out."

Jay pulls his arm out from Joe's grip and says, "Make me."

"You son of a bitch," says Joe as he almost loses his temper.

"JOE!" I yell. "Don't' that's what he wants you to do. Don't because then they are going to kick you out. Don't give into him."

"She's smarter than I thought," says Jay with a smile. "I always thought you were stupid but I guess I was wrong."

"Jay, just get out," I say as I page for the nurses or the doctor because I don't feel right at all. I feel like I am about to pass out any moment now.

"What's going on, Teagan?" asks the nurse as she comes into the room.

"This man is harassing me can you get security to get him out of here? And I feel like I am going to pass out."

"All right," she says as she looks at my monitor as the fetal monitor starts to beep. "We need a doctor in room 625 right away and we need security to room 625," she says with panic in her voice. "Teagan," she says, "I need you to stay calm," she says as Joe makes his way over to me.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"The baby is in distress," says the nurse, "and Teagan's blood pressure has sky rocketed. We can't bring it down. Not now. The baby is in distress. We're going to need to take the baby."

"Now?" asks Joe. "It's too soon."

"We have to do it," she says, "or you're going to lose both Teagan and the baby," she says as 2 doctors run into the room followed by security. "Get that man out of here, he's harassing the patient," she says as I watch security grab Jay to take him out of the room as he is yelling that we're going to be sorry and this isn't over. I can't really pay attention Joe and I have bigger issues to worry about.

"Teagan's blood pressure is too high. How are you feeling, Teagan?" asks my doctor as she looks at the monitors.

"That I am going to pass out," I say as I feel the light-headedness getting worse and the room spinning.

"I thought so," she says, "get her down to the operating room. We need to get this baby out now. Mr. Reigns, the nurse will help you scrub up so you can be in the room while we deliver the baby but we need to do this NOW this is critical," she says, "let's move, People," she says as I am being wheeled out of the room as Joe holds my hand.

"Joe," I say with tears in my eyes. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared," he says with tears in his own eyes, "I am going to be right here. I am not going anywhere I promise. Don't be scared," he says as he talks to me keeping me comforted by his words and soft caring touches. We separate as he scrubs up and they prepare me for my C-section. I never expected to have my baby this soon but it's happening and there is NOTHING I can do to stop this.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

Walking into the operating room wearing a pair of green scrubs and a cap over my head I see Teagan being prepped for her C-section. They are blocking everything from the waist down so she can't see anything. I immediately take my place next to her and take her hand into mine. I lean down and kiss her forehead softly as I wait for the doctor to do what she needs to do. Fear is not an option right now. I have to be strong for Teagan so that she doesn't see me fall apart and so that she holds it together. I know she's scared and I'm not going anywhere. I am just here to be her rock. "All right," says the doctor. "We're going to get this baby out, she gets weighed and straight to the NICU."

"We can't hold her?" I ask.

"Not yet, Mr. Reigns," she says. "She is going to be so fragile that she's going to need to be taken to the NICU right away. As soon as we can get you in to see her you will be able to."

"All right," I say as they start the procedure as I hold onto Teagan's hand. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay," I say softly. "She's going to be all right," I say as I run my hand over her blonde hair as she looks up at me with her baby blue eyes filled with tears. I know she's hurting right now and she's scared.

I try not to watch them do the procedure but each time I glance over the sheet I see a lot of blood and I feel my knees weaken. There's more blood than I ever thought should be involved in a C-Section. I look at Teagan and her eyes have closed as she sleeps as they finish the procedure. I just hope for the best. Relief sets in my body as I hear the doctor say, "here she is! Here is your Little Lucy," she says pulling out a little baby that is making no crying sounds or any sound. I smile as I see her and Little Lucy is right. She is so tiny and not what all I imagined she would look like. "Roman, would you like to cut the cord?" she asks me.

"Yes," I say with a smile as the nurse hands me the scissors and instructs me on what to do as I look at our little baby girl 10 weeks early and she's still as beautiful as I imagined. OF course after she is cleaned up, her skin is thin, her veins visible but her facial features are defined perfectly with my full lips, my mouth and my nose. Her eyes remain closed as the nurse weighs her and runs some tests on her.

"3 pounds and 2 oz." says the nurse before she puts a little cap over her little peach fuzz hair and puts her into the incubator after putting a little diaper on her. "Congratulations, Daddy," she says to me with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I look at our little girl. Tears form in my eyes as I choke on a lump in my throat. Our little creation is beautiful and I am in love with her instantly. I admire her before the nurse wheels her away to the NICU. "Is Teagan okay?" I ask the doctor as she closes her up.

"Yes, everything went fine. Teagan is going to be out for a little while but she should start waking up soon."

"Okay," I say as I look at Teagan sleeping. "And the baby? Is Lucy going to be all right?"

She smiles at me and says, "Lucy is in good hands. They're going to take her down to the NICU and get her hooked up on some tubes. She is going to need a tube to help her breathe, a tube to feed her and she's going to be hooked up to monitors so we can keep an eye on her. She has a pretty good chance of survival I wouldn't doubt anything. Do you know if Teagan is planning to breastfeed?"

"Yes," I say.

"Okay, she's probably going to need to pump when she wakes up so that we can get some breast milk to Lucy."

"Okay," I say. "And you're sure that everything is going to be all right with Lucy and Teagan?"

"Yes, both are going to be just fine," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say as I feel even more relief.

**Thirty minutes later:**

"Hello," I say as Teagan's baby blue eyes pop open.

"Hey," she says groggily as she tries to sit up. "Ouch," she says, "I hurt."

"I'm sure," I say with a smile as I admire her.

"How is the baby? Is she okay?"

"Yes," I say, "she's in the NICU. They have her hooked up to a few tubes and wires. The doctor said that more than likely she is going to survive it's just a matter of time. She's going to spend some time in the NICU till she is able to breathe and eat on her own."

"Okay," I say, "so she is good?"

"Yes," I say, "the doctor said we will be able to go down to visit with her later."

"I can't wait," I say, "what does she look like?"

"Peach fuzz dark hair, she has my mouth and my lips as well as my nose but she is very very tiny. You can see her veins through her skin but she is beautiful. Our little creation is beautiful," I say with a smile. "We did a great job," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says before we share another kiss as my cell phone rings. I look at it to see that it's Tracy calling me from her cell phone.

"It's Tracy," I say. "I have to take this."

"Okay," says Teagan.

"Hello," I say answering the phone.

"Hey, Roman," she says, "I'm sorry to bother you but I think you should come to the office right away. Something has happened."

"What happened?" I ask.

"I think you need to come down here and see it for yourself," she says, "It's not good. How is Teagan?"

"Recovering," I say. "What happened?"

"Just meet me at the office," she says. "And did the baby come already?"

"Yes, the baby is here and she's in the NICU. We'll talk about that when we talk about why you want me to leave my fiancé to come to the office."

"It's an emergency."

"All right," I say, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay and tell Teagan I said congratulations and congratulations to you too," she says.

"Thank-you," I say. "I'll see you in a few minutes," I say before I hang up the phone.

"What was that all about?" asks Teagan.

"Tracy says congratulations," I say first, "but she said something happened at the office. I have to go see what she's talking about but if you want me to stay here I'll stay here."

"No," she says, "I'll be all right. Go see what happened."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure."

"All right," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," she says, "be careful."

"I will," he says. "Love you."

"Love you too," she says with a smile. I take a few minutes to admire her smile before I walk out of the room to go see what all happened at the office and what Tracy is talking about.

***A/N: What did you think of Teagan calling Joe her hero do you believe that's true? What did you think of JOe calling himself a failure when it came to protecting Tea? What about Jay showing up at the hospital, what did you think about that? Do you think the baby is going to be okay? What do you think happened at the office that was so important Tracy had to call Joe to have him leave Teagan alone at the hospital? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	34. She May Be Little But She is Fierce

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

I get to the office and it is emptied out for the night. I don't see anything out of the ordinary in the lobby so I make my way up to my floor where my office is. I step off the elevator and everything looks good but as I approach mine and Teagan's offices I can see the erupted chaos in them. I meet Tracy half way. "What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says. "Because you were at the hospital with Teagan and the baby I gave strict instructions that if anything were to happen to call me instead of you so that you could be with them instead of worrying about what was going on at the office. The janitor called me and told me that someone had broken into the building and trashed your office and Teagan's office. I figured you would want to know so I called you and I'm sorry for interrupting your time with Teagan and the baby."

"It's all right," I say as we make our way to my office. "Does anyone know who did this?"

"No," she says, "the janitor said he never saw who it was. I mean I guess we could check the tapes," she says as we walk into my office. It is completely trashed, pictures are smashed to the floor, books from the bookshelf are pulled out onto the floor, papers from my desk gone through and thrown around the room. I walk over to my desk and see that whoever it was tore through all my drawers. I was in such a hurry to get Teagan to the hospital I didn't have time to lock anything up. I walk over to the filing cabinet and notice important documents missing.

"What the fuck, Tracy?" I ask. "Where the hell was security when all this was going on? They took the documents on the Los Angeles account. Teagan is going to be pissed off."

"I was wondering the same thing," she says, "How does someone just break in here and not get caught by security?"

"I don't know," I say as I get on my phone to page security to my office immediately before I investigate Teagan's office which is in worse shape than mine. There are spray painted words such as whore and slut. Her drawers were locked which is a good thing because she has a lot of important information on some high profile accounts but the pictures she had on her desk are smashed to the ground, her computer screen smashed and papers thrown all over the place.

"Mr. Reigns," says one of my security guards while the other two stand silently with their heads down.

"Where the hell were you when all this was going on? You let someone come in here and destroy my office? You let them walk out with important information? What do I pay you for huh? Do I pay you to just let someone break in here and tear my office apart and my fiance's office apart? NO I pay you to do your fucking jobs. You know what you have never seen me pissed off but you know what welcome to the show because I am beyond pissed. What were you doing? Eating donuts? Where were you when this was going on?"

"Sir," says Tony quietly and nervously. "We're sorry. We were on lunch."

"All of you were on lunch at the same time? Do you know what your job is? YOU NEVER LEAVE THE PLACE UNATTENDED! What if it would have been Teagan alone and she got attacked? What if it would have been me and I got attacked? What if it had been Tracy? You wouldn't have the slightest idea because you weren't doing your job. Look at this place! Look at it! And you know what they stole information on one of our biggest accounts. What do you have to say about that? Thank God Teagan had her stuff locked up because if she hadn't everything would have been gone. Do you want to deal with Dean Ambrose to tell him we don't know where the information for Los Angeles is? Huh? Do you want to do that? I pay you to do a job not to take a lunch together and have a tea party."

"I apologize," says Tony with his head down. "It won't happen again."

"It better not happen again because if it does your asses are fired. In fact you're all done. I'll have new security in here tomorrow. Get out. You're done."

"Aren't you being unreasonable?" asks Tony.

"Being unreasonable because someone came in here and trashed my office and Teagan's office stealing important documents while you three were on lunch having a tea party no I'm not being unreasonable. You are done. You are no longer employed by Reigns Corporation. Goodbye," I say. I don't think I have ever lost my temper this badly expect with Jay. I don't know if it's the events of the day or if I am just really that pissed off. I think it's a little of both but either way I am NOT happy about this in the least. "I leave for one day. You know where I was?"

"Where?" asks Tony.

"Watching my daughter come into this world prematurely and yet while I'm away all hell breaks loose which could have been prevented had you done your job the right way. Get out. I don't even want to look at you anymore." The men that I once called security walk out of the room as I start to clean things up. "Look at this mess, Tracy."

"I know," she says as she starts to help me clean up. "This is horrible. Who would do something like this?"

"I know one person," I say, "and his name is Jay Richards Jr."

"Isn't that Teagan's husband?"

"Soon to be ex-husband, he has it out for us I'm sure."

"Oh wow," she says, "this is crazy. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's security's fault. They should have been the ones doing their job. You were at home dealing with your life," I say.

"Are you going to call the police?" she asks as I lay the papers down on Teagan's desk as she picks up the pictures smashed to the floor.

"What good is that going to do?" I ask. "I know who did this and I will handle it the way I need to."

"All right," she says.

"And do me a favor, Tracy, tomorrow get someone in here to remove these vulgar words about my fiancé she is not a slut nor is she a whore. I do not appreciate her being degraded like this."

"I will take care of it," she says, "if you want to go back to the hospital you can."

"No I am all right. I'll go back later. You can go home. I'll clean up and then look at the tapes. I will probably be in a little later to do a search for a new security team for this time of day."

"Are you sure?" she asks as she hands me the pictures from the floor.

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "You go ahead home. I have everything under control here."

"Okay," she says, "Have a good night and I'm sorry that Lucy came so early."

"It's okay. She's a fighter she will make it there's not a doubt in my mind."

"I hope so," she says. "Tell Teagan I said hi and that she can call me to talk whenever she wants."

"I will thank-you, Tracy. Good night."

"Good night," she says with a smile before she walks out of the office as I get back to cleaning things up. I straighten up Tea's office but I am sickened by the derogatory words spray painted in her office. I hope she never sees them. I walk into my office and sigh as I get to cleaning it up. Whoever did this was on a mission. And if that mission was to piss me off they succeeded pretty well to say the least. I do not look forward to telling Dean that our Ambreigns documents were stolen out of my office. I make my way up to the security office and look at the footage of the night. I grumble to myself as I see Jay and a friend walk into my building, not breaking in but just walking into my building. I can determine Jay's face but as I watch the footage of the person tearing up Teagan's office I can't make it out but I know it is not a man. I realize it is a woman. I zoom and closer and see that it's Cheryl. I watch as she tears Teagan's office apart and spray paints those words before I watch Jay tear my office apart and watch him go through my drawers and take documents from me. My blood boils and I am planning his demise.

Once I get everything cleaned up and finish looking at the security tapes I go back to the hospital to be with Teagan. I walk into her room and see her sleeping peacefully. I smile as I walk over to her and cover her up with a blanket. I could watch her sleep forever. She is absolutely beautiful. Her lips push out when she sleeps, her nose scrunches up and she always sleeps with her head on her arm. She is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life even when she's sleeping she is beautiful. I brush her blonde hair off of the side of her face and smile as she stirs. I don't want to wake her up but I am dying to see her beautiful blue eyes. I take off my jacket and hang it over the chair before I kiss her forehead softly. She stirs and groans a little before her blue eyes meet my blue-grey eyes. "Hey," she says with a smile. "They said we can go see Miss Lucy tomorrow morning."

"I look forward to it," I say with a smile as I take a seat next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain meds are working," she says with a smile. "And I did a little pumping. They are going to put it in her tube to feed her. The nurse asked me if I was going to breastfeed. She said it will be helpful for Lucy. I told her regardless I was going to breastfeed so she had me pump a little it hurt so bad."

"I'm sorry," I say as I run my fingers through her soft blonde hair as she smiles. "At least the pain meds are working."

"They're heavenly," she says with a soft smile. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Tea," I say with a smile as I continue to run my fingers through her hair.

"I like that."

"I know, Angel. Did you see Lucy yet?"

"No I'll see her tomorrow," she says, "Is she beautiful?"

"Very," I say. "She's tiny but I bet you she's a fighter just like her Mommy."

She smiles and says, "I'm not the only fighter with our genes she is going to be the strongest little girl ever. I know she'll be okay."

"Yes," I say with a smile. "We did a good job on that one. I can't wait till we make more babies together."

"Neither can I," she says, "but let's get married first."

"We can't get married until you're divorced."

"I know but I can't wait for that day. We should have been married a long time ago. We should have never aborted that baby, Joe."

"I know, Angel," I say as I think about that day. It was the hardest day of my life. It was a tough decision to make but we finally agreed it was the best thing but I'm not too sure that it was.

"What happened at the office?"

"Jay and Cheryl tore up our offices," I say.

"I am not surprised," she says.

"Me either. I will get him for this. I was thinking."

"Yeah," she says.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to work for him you know so that you can get the inside scoop of what's happening and you can rely the information to me and we can take him down on the inside what do you think?"

"I don't know, Joe, I think that's a risky move. That could be dangerous and Jay is not stupid by any means. If all of a sudden I am ready to work for him. If I do that he'll know something is up. Maybe we should send someone else in there to work to tear him apart from the inside. If it's me it's not going to work. He's going to know something is up."

"I like the way you think, Tea," I say with a smile. She has a good idea. She's right if I send her into Richards' company he'll know something is up and it's risking her life. I can't put her in harm's way again and I can't put her in danger. There is no way not after everything that's just happened. Putting someone new in there someone Jay doesn't know is a brilliant idea. "That could work. Do you want us to hire someone new or do you think we should send one of our current people in there?"

"I would send a current person in there but I'm worried about Cheryl. How do we know that Cheryl isn't in there working for him? I would say let's send Tracy in but Cheryl knows Tracy, she knows Tracy is loyal to us and for her to show up at Richards' Industries might also be a red flag."

"What about if I sent Terrence in there? I think he would be willing to do it and Cheryl doesn't really know him."

"Terrence is the perfect candidate. He is loyal and he is smart. He can get the job done. We could also send Chris in as well. Let's not send a woman in there I don't trust Jay even though I know he's banging Cheryl it doesn't stop him from being the pig that he is just like his father."

"Yeah sending a woman in there could get messy," I say. "I think Terrence is the best candidate."

"I do too," she says. "So talk to him and get him in there. Then he can be our spy. Go over with him his back story, why he no longer works for us and all that good stuff in fact tell him to leave out that he worked for us because anyone that tells him that they worked for you could be suspicious especially with everything going on."

"Tea," I say, "this is what I love about you. You're always thinking. You're always on top of the game."

"Thanks," she says with a smile, "but I can't think anymore tonight. I'm tired."

"I'm sorry, Angel, go to sleep and get some rest," I say with a smile. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Joe," she says as she closes her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Goodnight," I say as I kiss the top of her head as she smiles.

"Goodnight," she says. I curl up in the chair and close my eyes as I fall asleep after having such a long day.

_**THE NEXT MORNING:**_

Teagan and I walk to the NICU holding hands with our fingers laced together. We are both ready to meet our baby girl and to see her. Yesterday was not a good day because as soon as Lucy Victoria was born she was taken to the NICU. We walk into the room holding hands and my heart nearly stops as I see our baby girl off in an incubator in the corner of the room. The nurse guides us over to our tiny baby girl. Tears fill my eyes as I look down at her, hooked up to tubes and wires, her eyes covered blocking the light. She's so tiny. I look over at Teagan and I can see her tearing up. I wrap my arms around her as we look at our daughter together. "She's so tiny," she says.

"I know," I say. "But she's beautiful and although she may be little she is fierce. She's a fighter. She's proven it especially at the beginning of your pregnancy after everything you went through with Jay she held on. She's going to make it through this."

"I know," she says, "it's just hard to see her like this."

"As hard as it is I love her so much," I say. "I don't like seeing her like this but I love her."

"Would you like to hold her?" asks the nurse.

"We can hold her?" I ask.

"Yeah we recommend that parents of preemie babies engage in kangaroo care."

"What's kangaroo care?" I ask.

"Kangaroo care is when you or your wife will sit and hold Lucy on your bare chest to give her skin to skin contact. It helps with bonding."

"I would love that," I say with a smile, "Unless you want to go first, Tea?"

"No," she says with a smile. "You can go first. I'll hold her after you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she says."

"Okay," I say as I start to remove my shirt exposing my large chest as Teagan smiles at me as the nurse opens the incubator to get Lucy out. I take a seat in the chair and she hands me my baby girl. She is so tiny she can fit into the palm of my hand. I prop her up against my chest as Teagan sits down next to us and covers Lucy with a blanket. "Hey, Lucy Victoria," I say in a whisper. "I'm your daddy, I'm so glad I can finally meet you. I've been waiting for a while. I loved all your little kicks and movements while you were inside of mommy. I know this isn't how we were supposed to meet but I know you're going to make it through this. You're a fighter. You're going to hang on. I know you will. You have two parents that love you so much. You have three big sisters that are dying to meet you and can't wait to see you," I say. "I love you so much, Ladybug. I love you so much," I say as I kiss the top of her small head.

Teagan smiles and says, "she loves you."

"I love her," I say with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I think she's beautiful and I know she's a fighter. She's going to take on the world."

"I don't have any doubts," I say, "What did Lucy mean?"

"The one that brings light," she says with a smile. "She's the light of our lives."

"I agree," I say, "Lucy Victoria Reigns," I say with a smile. "I really like the way that sounds."

"Me too," she says with a smile.

"What do you think, Lucy? Do you like that name? It suits you. A pretty name for a pretty little girl, you have no idea how special and how much you mean to your mommy and me. You are the light of our lives right now. You're everything to us. We're going to be here for you always and your big sisters are going to be here for you always too. We need you in our lives and we need you to keep fighting. I know you're strong. I know you are a fighter you've proven it before prove it to us again. We love you so much, Lucy."

"How long will she have to be hooked up to the feeding tube and how long will she need to be hooked up to the breathing tube?" Teagan asks the nurse.

"The feeding tube until she knows how to suck and gains her sucking reflex as for the breathing tube she will be on oxygen until she's able to breathe on her own. As time goes on we will decrease her oxygen little by little."

"Okay," says Teagan as he looks around the room to see other incubators decorated. "Are we allowed to decorate her incubator?"

"Yes," says the nurse with a smile as I rub Lucy's little arm. It is as skinny as my finger. "We encourage it. We want the babies to feel at home, and feel comfortable when they have things to look at. You can bring in pictures of family members to put up inside their incubators, if there is a special blanket that you want to bring in for her or stuffed animals. You can decorate it however you want."

"Okay," says Teagan. "And the doctor said most likely we'll be here at least 5-7 weeks. How do you determine that?"

"Tea," I say, "you ask so many questions."

"No," says the nurse, "it's okay for her to ask questions. Questions are good. That's what I am here for. I am here to answer any questions or concerns you may have. My name is Heather and I am one of the nurses here in the NICU."

"Hi, Heather," says Teagan with a smile. "I'm Teagan and this is my fiancé Roman."

"Nice to meet you," I say with a smile as I keep my little girl in my arms. I can feel her moving and it makes me smile. Just holding her to my skin melts my heart. She's the most precious thing I have ever seen. My little Ladybug, my little warrior, my little princess, my Lucy Victoria she is the center of my world.

"Nice to meet you too," she says with a smile.

"She has your mouth," says Teagan with a smile.

"I know," I say. "She is my mini-me."

"I know," she says with a smile. "I think I'm in love," she says as she rubs her other little arm. "She's so tiny and fragile."

"I know," I say with a proud smile. "I'm scared I could break her."

"You're not going to break her. You're doing fine with her in fact you look quite sexy holding our daughter."

"I guess," I say with a smile. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Not right now," she says, "I'm not ready."

"What?"

"It's just she's so tiny I don't' know if I'm ready to hold her yet. You're doing fine with her. I'll just watch."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure," she says with a smile. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile before she kisses my check as we spend as much time as we can with our baby girl. After a few minutes Heather puts Lucy back in the incubator but we stay with her for as long as we are able to watching her, talking to her and just getting to know her. I have no doubts in my mind that Lucy is going to pull through this like I said she may be little but she is fierce. She'll fight to survive especially with two loving parents and three loving big sisters.

***A/N: What do you think about Joe firing the security guards did they deserve to be fired? What about what Jay and Cheryl did to the office? ARe they going ot pay for what they did? What about Joe's idea to send someone in to take Jay down from the inside is it a good idea or is it going to make things worse? Do you think Joe and Tea are starting to regret aborting their baby more and more as time goes on? WHat did you think of Joe holding Baby Lucy in the NICU? CAn you tell how much he loves her? And what is up with Tea why did she refuse to hold the baby first and then refuse not to hold the baby? Do you think Lucy Victoria is a fighter? Will she make it? Please review and thank-you fo reading. **


	35. Our Supergirl

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***A/N: THERE IS A USER TAKING MY SCENES AND LINES ESPECIALLY FROM THIS STORY AND USING THEM AS HER OWN. THAT IS PLAGIARISM AND I DO NOT SUPPORT IT. KEEP AN EYE OUT!**

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

"Everything is looking good, Teagan," says the doctor after he examines me. "The incision looks fantastic and you're producing breast milk very well. Are there any questions or concerns?"

"When do I get to go home?" I ask. Being in a hospital is depressing. I hate the food, I hate being checked on every hour of every night and I just hate hospitals.

He chuckles a little as Joe holds my hand stroking it with his thumb. "We should be able to have you discharged tomorrow if everything looks as good as it does today. My hope is to discharge you by tomorrow afternoon."

"Wonderful," I say with a smile. I can't wait to be home in my own bed, wrapped up in Joe's arms and being home with my girls; three of my girls that is. "And we will be able to come visit Lucy as much as we want?"

"You can visit her every day for as many hours as you would like. We want you two to create that bond with her. For being 10 weeks early and a couple days old she is doing very well."

"She is a fighter," says Joe with a smile.

"My next concern is," says the doctor, "what type of birth control are you thinking about using; the pill, depo shot, IUD and there are others we can give you a pamphlet to look at or you could decide you don't want to use birth control at all."

I look at Joe and he looks at me. "Can we discuss it first and then get back to you?"

"Yes," he says, "you have 6 weeks to think about it."

"6 weeks?" asks Joe.

"Yeah due to Teagan having a c-section and having a child we recommend waiting 6 weeks before resuming to sexual activity."

"That's a long time," says Joe. "We really have to wait 6 weeks?"

"It is recommended so that Teagan can heal up. She is also going to need to take it easy for about 6 weeks. I want you to get as much rest as possible in the first two weeks please avoid lifting anything heavier than 10 pounds. You will need to support your abdomen; hold onto your abdomen near the incision when coughing, sneezing or laughing. You will need to drink plenty of fluids and I will prescribe you some pain medicine to take to help take care of the pain because it is going to be painful for the next couple weeks. I already told you to refrain from sexual activity for 6 weeks."

"I am not even going to remember all this," I say.

He smiles and says, "I will send a pamphlet home with you when you're discharged about after care and how to take care of yourself for the next 6 weeks."

"Okay," I say with a smile as Joe kisses my cheek softly. "Can I do some work from home?"

"You're not doing any work, Angel," says Joe in a soft voice. "You're going to relax and take it easy till you can return back to the office. Trust me Africa can wait and Los Angeles can wait."

"But if I wait 6 weeks we could lose out on Africa."

"I am going to let you two talk," says the doctor as he excuses himself from the room.

"So what," says Joe, "as your Dom it is MY job to make decisions based on your well-being did we not discuss this when we made the contract? You are supposed to take it easy for 6 weeks so no work for 6 weeks," he says, "I am putting my foot down," he says in his serious dominating tone.

"But I have worked so hard for this deal. I can't just put it on hold for 6 weeks. I need to work on it, make my deals and do it the way it needs to be done."

"Teagan," he says, "I know you want to do it but I am laying down the law. There will be no work until after 6 weeks. Africa is the LAST thing you need to worry about. Enjoy your time off and enjoy the extra time you are getting with the kids. No work for 6 weeks and I mean no work for 6 weeks you can fight me on this and you will lose. As your Dom I am making this decision for the best interest of your well-being. You already have way too much on your plate right now. We have a beautiful little girl laying in the NICU that you have refused to see or even hold let alone talk to or even acknowledge so I think there is a bigger issue that lies within than worrying about making a deal with Africa. You need to focus on getting yourself 100% and on our girls. Work is the LAST thing that should be on your mind. I am forbidding you returning back to work whether it be at the office or at home you are forbidden from doing any type of work."

"Fine," I say, "You know I hate when you go all Dom on me."

"It's my job," he says, "and I love you so I just need to make sure you're taking care of yourself the best that you can. I need you to be 100%, Tea. I will always make sure you're at 100%."

"I know," I say with a smile as I play with his watch. "So do you want to talk about birth control?"

"Ah, yes," he says, "birth control I will leave that choice up to you completely," he says, "Although I would feel a little bit better if you were on the pill at least or got the shot."

"I have never taken birth control in my life."

"I know," he says, "which is why we have found ourselves in a couple predicaments. I just feel like it's better that you do take birth control just because of everything with Lucy and everything with Jay. We're still only 26 years old almost 27 but we still have time to have more babies together but we should just take all the precautions necessary."

"We can't use condoms like we did after we aborted the baby?" I ask.

"I hate condoms, Teagan, I want you to be able to feel my cum inside of you. I want to be able to give it to you without worrying about you getting pregnant."

"All right," I say with a smile. "All right I will take the pill. I'm surprised you aren't demanding it."

"I wasn't going to because although I claimed your body as mine and claimed you as mine that is your decision."

"All right," I say with a smile. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Tea, so do you want to tell me what you have against Lucy and why you haven't wanted to see her or hold her? I'm worried about you. It makes me feel like you're depressed or something."

"I'm not depressed," I say. "I love her. Believe me I really do love her it's just hard to see her like that without blaming myself. I feel like it's my fault she was born early because I couldn't keep myself together. I don't know what kind of effect being born this early is going to have on her but what I do know is it's my fault."

"Teagan, it is not your fault," he says. "Things in life happen that we can't control. This is not your fault you did everything you could to protect our baby girl. It's great that she made it this far. It is not your fault."

"But I just feel like it is," I say with tears burning my eyes. "She's hooked up to all those tubes and wires because I couldn't keep my shit together. I allowed myself to get worked up. It is my fault, Joe," I say as I break down and he takes me into his arms comforting me and holding me close.

"It's not your fault," he says. "I promise you, Teagan it is not your fault but she needs to know you. She needs to know you love her and she needs to know you are there for her. She needs a reason to fight she needs her mommy. She has her daddy but she needs to know her mommy too. I don't know why you think this is your fault because it's not. You did everything you were supposed to do. Sometimes these things just happen but you heard the doctor she is doing very well. She's fighting and she's strong. She's awesome, Teagan, you need to see her."

"I just don't know if I can."

"You can," he says, "you can see her. You're going to be all right. I know it's hard for you but you need to see her, you need to let her know you're there for her. You are the one that carried her inside of you for 30 weeks and she's the only person that knows what your heart feels like on the inside and she needs to know what it feels like on the outside. Teagan, she needs you."

"I know," I say, "but it's hard."

"It will be hard but when you look at her your heart is going to melt, when you hold her in your arms your entire world is going to stop. I promise it's going to be okay," he says as our hospital room door opens.

"Okay," I say as I wipe my tears as Lylah, Renny, Sydney and Cynthia walk into the room.

"Mommy!" says Ly and Renny together.

"Hey," I say with a smile as they both give me a hug. "Hey, Sydney."

"Hi, Mom," she says with a smile before she gives me a hug.

"Mommy," says Ly, "where is my sister?"

"Your sister is in the NICU," I say, "that's a place where babies go when they are still a little weak to survive in the world when they come early like Lucy did."

"Oh," she says, "can we see her?"

"We already talked to the nurse and she said that would be fine but when we're in there you have to be really quiet," I say as I play with her hair.

"Okay," she says.

"But before we go to see her you need to know that she is hooked up to a lot of wires and tubes. These tubes help her breathe and they feed her but they don't hurt her."

"Okay," she says.

"Mommy," says Serenity, "Daddy called us."

"What?" I ask. "When did he call you?"

"Last night," she says, "he wants to come pick us up."

"Cynthia?" I ask as I look at her, "why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I was going to tell you today. Renny answered the phone and I didn't know who it was till I took the phone from her. She was talking to him and I don't know what was said between the two but when I got on the phone I told him that you and Mr. Reigns were not home and he needs to call you at another time."

"He called our house?" asks Joe.

"Yes, Sir," she says, "he called the house phone. I don't know how he got the phone number but he called the house."

"He didn't show up at the house did he?" I ask.

"No, he just called the house to talk to the girls of course after I knew who it was I told him not to call back and told him I couldn't give him permission to talk to the girls when you weren't there."

"I guess we should get our number changed," says Joe. "He has a lot of nerve and I'm getting more security on the girls."

"That's a good idea," I say.

"Did he say anything else to you, Renny?" asks Joe as Lylah climbs into his lap.

"No just that we would be with him really soon and that he isn't a bad guy that mommy is the bad one because she won't let us see him. I don't want to see him, Daddy."

"And we're going to do our best that you don't have to," he says, "all right?"

"All right," she says. "Can we see Baby Lucy now?" asks Lylah as she rubs Joe's growing beard. He has been at the hospital with me for the last couple days and hasn't taken the time to shave in fact I have never seen him in this shape before. His hair hasn't been conditioned for a couple days, it's all over the place pulled into a low ponytail, his eyes are filled with sleep and he is starting to grow a beard.

"In a few minutes," he says. "We have to wait until it's time."

"Okay," she says, "when is Mommy coming home? I miss her and I miss you too."

"We're hoping tomorrow," I say with a smile. "And I'll be home with you for 6 weeks!"

"Yay!" she says, "can you play with me?"

"I can," I say with a smile. "And we are going to get you into ballet class while I am off of work."

"I can't wait to do ballet," she says with a smile. "Can I be a fairy ballerina?"

"We'll have to see," I say with a smile. "How has school been for you girls?" I ask.

"It's good," says Renny.

"Really good," says Sydney with a smile.

"I love school," says Lylah. "It's so much fun."

"I bet," I say with a smile.

After we spend some time with the girls we go to the NICU so they can meet their baby sister. We got permission from Heather to allow the girls in to see her normally they would have to be 12 years old but they made an exception for us. "Remember," says Joe as we clean up outside of the NICU, "we need to be really quiet because there are other babies in here. You won't be able to hold her but just look at her. Do not be afraid when you see her."

"Okay," says Sydney for all of them as we walk into the NICU.

We make our way over to Lucy's incubator which Joe has had decorated the last couple days with stuffed animals, family pictures, pictures that the girls have drawn. Seeing it for the first time brings tears to my eyes. The doctor has removed the tape from over her eyes and she lays in the incubator with her eyes open, her blue-grey eyes open. "She has blue-grey eyes," I say with a smile.

"The doctor said they will most likely change," he says. "Most eyes do change. I still hope she gets your eyes. You have beautiful eyes," he says with a smile as he picks Lylah up to see her sister.

"She's so tiny, Dad," says Sydney.

"I know, she only weighed 3 pounds when she was born. She's very tiny."

"Is she going to be okay?" asks Renny.

"Yes," says Joe. "She's going to be okay. I believe she's a fighter. I believe that she is strong enough to beat this."

"How long does she have to be here?" asks Sydney.

"Until she can breathe and eat on her own," I say, "and then she should be able to come home. The doctor said maybe in 5-7 weeks she should be able to come home."

"Oh," she says. "So that tube helps her breathe why can't she breathe on her own?" asks Sydney.

"Because her lungs aren't fully developed yet," I say. "Once they start to develop more the doctors will bring down the oxygen from the tube little by little till she is strong enough to breathe on her own."

"Oh," she says, "and she can't eat by herself either?"

"No," I say, "you know how most babies suck on bottles?"

"Yes," she says.

"Well, because she's so early she doesn't really have the ability to suck on a bottle they have to feed her through a tube. My milk is fed to her through a tube."

"Oh," she says as she looks at her.

"What do you think, Bumble Bee?" asks Joe as she looks down at her sister.

"Very tiny," she says, "very, very tiny will she grow bigger?"

"Eventually," says Joe with a smile. "You can talk to her. She likes when people talk to her."

"Hi, Lucy," says Lylah. "I'm your big sister Lylah! I am glad to see you." I smile as she smiles down at her sister. "I wish I could hold you but one day I will."

"Hi, Lucy," says Renny, "I'm your sister Renny! I love you so much already."

"And I am sure she loves you too," says Joe with a smile. "Sydney, what do you think?"

"I love her," she says with a smile. "She looks like my little baby doll."

"She does doesn't she?" asks Joe.

"Look at the picture I drew, Daddy," says Lylah pointing to her artwork.

"I see it," he says with a smile, "and I bet that Lucy loves it."

"What about mine?" asks Renny.

"I'm sure she loves all of your artwork. It makes her happy. She would love a lot more. She's going to be here for a while. She needs happy pictures to make her happy and make her fight more so you three can make her as many pictures as you want."

"Okay, Daddy," says Lylah. "I am going to make Lucy a lot of pictures!"

"I'm sure you will," he says with a smile.

"What are all those things?" asks Renny as she points to the circle things on Lucy's chest.

"Those are monitors. They are monitoring her respiratory functions as well as her heart. They want to keep an eye on her to make sure she's doing all right," I say.

"Oh," she says as she looks at her.

We allow the girls to visit with their sister for about an hour before they have to go back home with Cynthia. They are full of questions as to why Lucy came early and why she has to be hooked up to so many wires as well as why they can't hold her or why she can't come home just yet. They understand a little but not a lot but for being 8, 6 and 4 they do pretty well. I hug them each goodbye and give them a kiss as I sit in the rocking chair next to Lucy's incubator and look at her. "Are you coming with me to give the girls to Cynthia?" asks Joe.

"No," I say, "I'm going to spend some time with Lucy. I want to spend some time alone with her."

"All right," he says with a smile as he takes the girls out of the NICU leaving me alone with Lucy.

I smile at my baby girl as she lays there hooked up to tubes and wires depending on them to help her breathe and help her eat but she is the most beautiful being I have laid my eyes on. Even though she is 10 weeks early there is no denying that Joe is her father. I smile as I see his lips on her and the shape of his mouth. I smile as I see his nose on her tiny little face as well. "Hey," I say as I slip my finger into her incubator. I rub her tiny little arm with my finger. "Hey, Lucy," I say. "I just want you to know how much I love you. I love you so much, Lucy." I smile as I place my large finger into her tiny hand and she nearly wraps it around my finger. She is so precious.

"Is everything okay?" asks Heather as she walks over to me. "Her sisters looked like they really loved their little sister."

"They do," I say with a smile. "Is it okay for me to hold Lucy?"

"Sure," she says. "Do you want to do some kangaroo care with her for a while.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "She's so little but she is beautiful."

"She's very beautiful and she's strong," she says as she opens the incubator. "She's gained 5 ounces in the last couple days which is phenomenal. If she keeps growing like that you may be out of here sooner than you think. She is on 95% oxygen," she says with a smile as I slip out of my shirt. "That means 5% of her breathing is her."

"That's great," I say with a smile. "She's strong like her daddy." Heather hands her to me and I hold her tiny body close to my skin as the nurse covers her with the pink knitted blanket Joe brought in for her. "Hey, Ladybug," I say with a smile as I kiss the top of her hat as I feel her tiny hands holding onto my shoulders. "I love you so much. I am your mommy. I know the last couple days I haven't been here for you but I'm going to be here for you a lot more now because I love you so much. You are my entire world right now. I'm sorry. Do you like this blanket?" I ask as I adjust it over her. "Your great- grandma Lylah knitted it for your sister Renny when she was a baby, then your sister Lylah used it and now it's your blanket. It's very special. Your great-grandma would love you but she's up in Heaven now. She died shortly before Lylah was born which is why your sister has her name. She was remarkable and I know right now she's watching over you and she's helping you fight. I know you're a fighter. You've been through so much and you survived it. You're a fighter and I know that you're going to win this. You're already doing so well. You have a lot of people in your corner for you; your number one cheerleaders are your daddy and me. We love you so much Lucy Victoria and the light you've brought into our lives is amazing and your middle name means Victorious I know you are going to be victorious. You wouldn't be a Reigns if you weren't. I'm sorry for all of this. I wish you could have stayed in my tummy longer but I guess you were just ready to see the world," I say and Joe is right the moment I took Lucy into my arms was the moment my entire world stopped. Holding this tiny, beautiful baby in my arms makes me feel blessed that she's still here and I can hold her. Just feeling the little creation Joe and I made together is beautiful. "I love you, Lucy," I say before I give her another kiss. "I love you so much. I need you to fight and continue to be strong. Your mommy and daddy need you. We have so many plans for you. I can't wait to take you home to see your beautiful ladybug nursery and to take you on walks through Central Park in the spring and summer. I can't wait to take you swimming in Daddy's pool and to go to our house in New Hampshire for a couple weeks in the summer to get away from the stress of the city. I can't wait to take you into Times Square and take you shopping. I have so many things planned to do with you and I can't wait till you can come see mine and Daddy's office which is very possible the place we created you. We love you so much. I know you can fight you're our little Super Girl; yeah," I say with a smile, "Our Super Girl. I promise that your daddy and I are going to give you and your sisters the world. We love you all so much and your sisters they are completely in love with you. There's not a doubt in my mind. I can't blame them because 1 minute with you and you have my whole heart. Just like you have your daddy's whole heart and not to mention you have him wrapped around your tiny little finger. Only you and your sisters can bring out his soft gentle side. The power you already have is amazing. I know you can win, Super Girl you just have to fight." I smile as she whimpers a little. Just hearing any noise from her melts my heart. I kiss the top of her head softly as I rub her back and feel her soft skin. "I love you so much, Lucy."

**A/N: What did you think of Joe going all Dom on Teagan in the hospital when it came to her going back to work? Do you think Teagan and Joe can hold off on sex for 6 weeks or will their nympho ways get in the way? Is Tea going on birth control the best decision with everything going on? What are your thoughts on Jay calling the girls is he trying to brainwash them? what did you think of the interaction with the girls and their sister in the NICU? Do you think that Teagan just needed that time alone with Lucy to feel better? do you believe Lucy is their Supergirl? And what about her progress she's made in the last couple days? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	36. It's a Pleasure

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much***

"Good morning, Mr. Reigns," says Tracy as I walk into the office for the first time in a week. I need to get back to work even though I hate leaving Teagan home alone all day but I need to start Operation Take Down Richards.

"Good morning, Tracy," I say with a smile as I walk to my office and smell the fresh paint from Teagan's office. They had to repaint her office after all the derogatory words were spray painted in there. "How are you this morning?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good," I say, "and before you ask Teagan is doing fantastic. She is at home resting and Lucy is doing well in the NICU as well. She is down to 80% oxygen and she is now weighing 4 ½ pounds. She's doing phenomenal."

"That's great," she says. "I'm happy to hear that. Dean Ambrose will be here around 10 a.m. for your meeting, you have a conference call at 11:30 am and you are scheduled for lunch at 12:30. It's a busy day for you. While you were out Africa has called about making a deal and the president at Reigns Corporation in Japan has called. Also your real estate agent called he found a new house for you in Upper West Side Manhattan, he would like for you to check it out."

"Call Africa back and tell them their deal is on hold for another 5 weeks. Tell them that Teagan is out of work until further notice and will not return back until 5 weeks. Okay and as soon as Dean arrives please send him into my office and I would also like to see Terrence sometime today if you could please have him come to my office around 1:30 that would be perfect. Is there anything else, Tracy?"

"Not at this moment," she says with a smile. "I will be on the phone to Africa in a minute after I let Terrence know. Would you like any coffee or anything before you get started with your day?"

"If you could get me a cup of coffee that would be fantastic," I say, "oh and if Teagan calls me please connect her to me right away or if she shows up please send her in."

"I will," she says as she stands up.

"Thank-you," I say as I walk into my office. It feels good to be back at work but the work piled up on my desk seems endless. It's going to take me hours to get caught up. I lay my brief case down and get started. I smile as I look at the picture of Teagan and the girls on my desk to help my day go better. It's hard not working with Teagan, not seeing her in the room next to me. It's hard but I have to deal with it for 5 more weeks.

The morning passes by quickly and before I know it's 10 am and Dean Ambrose comes into my office. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," he says as he takes a seat at the chair across from my desk as I close the blinds to my office.

"How was everything in Los Angeles?" I ask.

"A big fucking mess," he says. "I don't know what happened. Everything was going so well and then everything went to shit. Someone hacked into our accounts and started deleting our clients, screwing up our orders, compromising billing numbers. It wasn't good it was a big mess to clean up and we're still cleaning it up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because I wasn't going to bother you, you just had a baby that's in the NICU. I wanted to give you time to come back to work but we have lost a few sales because of it and we have clients threatening to walk away. It is a mess, Roman, I don't' know what else we can do."

"This is a mess," I say as I feel my blood boiling thinking about Jay fucking up my clients and my business.

"So how do we fix it?"

"We have to make it up to them somehow," I say. "We have to get someone to sweet talk the clients threatening to walk away. We can always offer a free month of service and give them free stuff to make up for the issues. I know it seems like a lot but losing those clients is worse. We need to make them believe us and make them believe this won't happen again and I know it will not happen again. It was that asshole Jay Richards Jr."

"What?" he asks.

"He stole our files from my office. He broke in here last week trashed my office took some files and left. The Ambreigns files were some of them."

"That son of a bitch," says Dean. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"Relax," I say, "I am taking care of him but we need to take care of Ambreigns. Losing clients and missing out on sales is not a good thing. I mean production wise Ambreigns is sky-rocketing but with social media and things like that this type of thing can get out. Word of mouth and word of social media can either make us or break us. If they talk negative about us it's going to break us but if we go above and beyond to make everything right they'll be positive about us and that could make us," I say as my phone buzzes. "Yes, Tracy?"

"Teagan is on line one for you," she says.

"All right," I say, "give me one second, Dean."

"No problem," he says as I pick up the phone to talk to my angel.

"Hey, Teagan," I say with a smile as I turn my chair around so my back is facing Dean.

"Hey, Joe," she says with a cheerfulness in her voice. "Ly and I are visiting Lucy. I'm going to read to them and spend some time here. What time are you going to lunch?"

"I am scheduled for lunch at 12:30," I say.

"Well, Ly wants to come see the office is that okay? And we can bring you lunch."

"That would be fine," I say. "And I would love that."

"What would you like me to bring you?" she asks.

"A buffalo chicken wrap without lettuce and make sure they put the ranch inside the wrap."

"All right," she says. "We'll see you at 12:30."

"See you at 12:30. I love you, Teagan."

"I love you too," she says before we hang up our phones. I turn my chair around to face Dean as I put my phone back on the hook.

"Sorry about that anyway back to Ambreigns. We need to make this right and that is the only way we are going to do it."

"I agree. Is this a personal vendetta from Jay because you fucked his wife?" asks Dean.

"Yeah it's personal everything with Jay Richards is personal."

"Didn't I warn you about this? I told you that sleeping with that woman would cause problems. I told you Richards and his father are ruthless but no you said everything would be fine now they are fucking with me because of you."

"Settle down," I say, "I am going to fix this. I promise."

"You damn well better, Reigns," he says, "This is MY career that's being fucked around with because you couldn't keep your hard on in your pants."

"Look you don't know the story between Tea and I so don't act like you do. She is trying to divorce Jay."

"And that helps me how?" he asks. "It doesn't help me. I warned you about getting involved with her."

"Look," I say, "you have some ill feelings okay but at the same time remember that is the woman I love, the mother of my daughter don't tear her apart."

"I didn't," he says, "I'm just letting you know that I warned you something like this could happen. Are you going to be able to fix this?"

"Look Dean, I've got a plan for Richards. Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine."

"It better be," he says as he stands up. "Or I might need to find a new business partner that can separate business from pleasure."

"I can separate pleasure from business," I say.

"If that was the case," He says, "Ambreigns wouldn't have been affected by the consequences of your actions."

"Look, calm down, Ambrose, I'll take care of it."

"Make sure that you do," says Dean before he storms out of my office. Once he is out of my office I am on the phone making phone calls to make everything right for Ambreigns so that we don't' lose out on any more money than we already have. I spend at least an hour trying to make things right and only get half way done before I hang up to take my conference call.

At 12:30 on the dot after I finish up my conference call my office door opens and Lylah runs in before Tea even gets in the door. "DADDY!" she yells as she runs over to me. I pick her up and hold her in my arms before I walk over to help Tea bring in the food.

"Hey, Ly," I say as I give her a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey, Angel," I say to Tea before I greet her with a kiss.

"Hey," she says with a smile. "How has your day been so far?" she asks as I put Lylah down so we can go over to the table in my office next to my couch to sit down to eat.

"It's been one hell of a day to say the least. Dean is upset with me because I guess Ambreigns got hacked and they lost sales and some clients are threatening to walk. I told him I would fix it but he's not convinced so I spent some time on the phone trying to make things right. I managed to contact half of the clients affected by the hacking and fixed it up. I have to finish up later. I'll probably be home late tonight."

"That's all right," she says with a smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Nice," I say with a smile as I open my wrap. "Thank-you for lunch."

"No problem," she says.

"How was everything with Lucy?" I ask before I bite into my wrap.

"Lucy is doing fantastic. Our little Supergirl actually nursed today. She latched on and nursed."

"That's amazing," I say with a smile. "Does this mean you have to go back a lot more often to nurse her?"

"No," she says. "When I am there I can nurse her when she's hungry but when I can't be there they are going to feed her by bottle so the feeding tube is out which is amazing. And she gained 2 oz." she says with a smile. "She's doing a great job. They turned her oxygen down to 75% as well and she is breathing 25% on her own."

"Oh my God, Tea, this is amazing. She is our little Super Girl."

"I know," she says with a smile. "She's fighting hard. She's stronger than I ever thought."

"She gets it from you," I say with a smile. "You're one of the strongest women I know after everything you've been through. I mean 6 years of that and still standing to talk about it is a great thing. You were strong enough to make it through that. Lucy is just as strong as you."

"I suppose," she says, "speaking of what I went through for 6 years guess what came in the mail today."

"What?" I ask.

"We have to go to court in June for everything with Jay," she says. "This will determine if I get divorced or not as well as what happens with the girls," she says in a whisper so that Lylah doesn't hear her talking.

"Hopefully everything works out in our favor that day. I just hope we don't get anyone corrupted."

"That's my biggest fear too," she says. "He knows a lot of people and a lot of people are on his payroll."

"Well, he has another thing coming to him," I say in a whisper. "I'll take care of it."

"I'm sure you will," she says with a smile. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "Okay, Teagan, I need you to just hear me out on this."

"I'm listening," she says as she eats her salad.

"With Jay knowing where we live and everything I thought that it would be a great idea for us to move into a new house. What do you think?"

"I don't know is it outside of the city?" she asks.

"No it's actually in Manhattan. It's not too far from here maybe 3 or 4 blocks," I say, "It's 4 bedrooms and it's a nice house. If you're interested you can come look at it with me. I want you to be involved in this decision with me because it will be OUR house."

"I will check it out with you," she says with a smile. "I think it would be safer if we did move and Jay had no idea where we live. I just don't trust him. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I feel the same way," I say. "He's a snake. I don't need him getting all crazy on us."

"I think he already has."

"Or do anything worse," I say. "So what all do you two lovely ladies have planned this afternoon?" I ask changing the subject so that we don't sit and ignore Lylah the entire time through lunch.

"It is a beautiful day outside," says Teagan, "I think we are going to go to Central Park after this so she can play for a little and then we'll pick Sydney and Renny up from school then go back to the hospital to visit with Lucy some more."

"I wish I could be with you," I say.

"You can come with us, Daddy," she says as she smiles at me with mayonnaise on her lip. I take a napkin and wipe it off.

"I wish I could, Ly, but Daddy has a lot of work to do today."

"Oh man," she says. "I wanted you to push me on the swings."

"Maybe over the weekend," I say.

"You promise?"

"I promise," I say with a smile.

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a big smile. "I plan on it."

"I know, Bumblebee."

Our lunch together goes faster than I would have liked and before I know it Teagan and Lylah have to leave because I have a meeting with Terrence. They made my entire day better after everything I have dealt with today. "Bye, Lylah." I say.

"Bye, Daddy," she says before she gives me a hug as I hug her back.

"Bye, Angel," I say to Teagan before I share a passionate kiss with her. I don't' want to break it and I wish the next 5 weeks would speed up so that I can satisfy her and have her screaming my name again. I have so many things planned for us in that department. I find myself wanting and needing her more and more every day.

"Joe," she says against my lips with a smile. I hold her as closely to my body as I can and I take control of her mouth, my tongue intertwining with hers, making love to her tongue I feel the passion and the urgency in my kiss the neediness. I wonder if she feels it too as I feel her hands play with my hair after she undoes it from the bun. I want her more than ever and I feel the need and urgency from her kiss as she kisses me back. My hands controlling her body, "Joe," she says breathless as I feel myself growing hard between us. I go to kiss her again and she stops me. "Slow down, Baby, I want you just as much as you want me right now but don't forget about Lylah," she whispers.

"Shit," I say in a panicked whisper as I remove my arms from around her. I look down at Lylah and she's staring up at us. "Sorry," I say.

"It's okay," says Teagan. "I'll have something to help take care of that situation for you when you get home."

"Tea," I breathe, "5 more weeks," I say.

She stands on her tippy toes, cups my ear and whispers, "Sir, there are other ways to please other than vaginal penetration," and her words automatically make me harder; achingly hard. "Think about all the possibilities," she whispers. "I love you, Sir."

"Well, played Angel, well played," I whisper back. "Now you just distracted me from all my work for the rest of the day."

"Sorry," she says with a smile.

"It's a good distraction though," I say with a smile. "All right. I need to take care of my situation before Terrence comes in here. You two have fun at Central Park and give Lucy a kiss for me."

"I will," she says. "Love you."

"Love you too, Angel," I say before I give her a quick kiss.

Once she leaves the room before I call Terrence in I have to do something to take care of my erection. It's aching in my briefs but I won't masturbate I save everything and all of me for Teagan. It is her right as my sub to take it all. I start to take my mind off her proposal and slowly it starts to fade away as my mind turns back to business. I page for Terrence to come into my office and a couple minutes later a tall man about 6'1, muscular with tan skin walks into my office in a grey business suit with a yellow tie and his head freshly shaven. "Mr. Reigns," he says with a smile showing me his perfectly white teeth. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Terrence," I say, "shut the door and please, have a seat." He shuts the door behind him and walks over to the chair in front of me and takes a seat.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I say, "I just have a job for you. Have you ever heard of Richards Inc.?" I ask.

"Yeah. I have heard of them. I heard some not so good things what about them?"

"Would you like to do a little undercover work for Reigns Corporation? I want you to go work for Jay Richards and get me some information on them. I want to take them down and the only way I can do that is with inside connections. Do you think you would be interested in it? I will pay you a nice sum of money to do it."

"You want me to go work for Richards so that you can take him down? What kind of information are you looking for here?"

"Sales, clients, marketing; everything," I say. "Anything you can get your hands on"

"And you're willing to pay me how much to do this? Richards isn't a great person to work for."

"I would pay you $250,000 to do this."

"Wow," he says, "that's a lot of money."

"This is a big deal for me and it's risky. I want you to get your money's worth."

"I would really settle for less. I would take $50,000 but $250,000 is a lot of money."

"You want $50,000 to do this?" I ask with a smile. "Deal."

"All right," he says, "so what do I have to do?"

"You're going to apply for the job but don't mention that you worked here. I am going to need to take you off payroll for the time being so he can't trace you back to us. I need you to get as close to Richards as you can. I need you to find out his biggest secrets, find his biggest clients and find out what he is planning. Then I need you to rely it back to me and I will counteract his attempts and hopefully tear him down from the inside."

"Can I ask why we're taking him down?"

"That's for me to know. I just need to know that you are down to do this?"

"I am," he says, "but I was just curious as to why you want to take him down."

"You see, Terrence, Jay Richards has done a lot of things to me. A lot of negative things and he screwed with my business so I am going to screw with his. He is a thorn in my side and I want to take him down."

"All right," he says, "what if he finds out?"

"He shouldn't find out as long as you keep your mouth shut. NO one knows about this but you, me and Teagan. Tegan isn't saying anything to him. She wants to see him go down just as much as I do. I'm not going to say anything to him. He shouldn't find out as long as you don't send any red flags."

"Of course I wouldn't do that," he says, "I got this. When do you want me to go apply?"

"Give me two weeks," I say, "just long enough to remove your name from our payroll. Then you can get set up with Richards. You know my number you can call me to fill me in or we set up a time to meet and discuss things. Calling me might be safer."

"All right," he says, "Anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah," I say, "I want you to find me my Ambreigns files in his office, get them and bring them back to me."

"Will do," he says.

"And thank-you," I say. "I appreciate this. When you come back to me you are in for a nice raise."

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "I'll do what I need to do. I hope we can bring him down."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "It's only a matter of time." I say with a smile. It is only a matter of time before I take Jay Richards down once and for all.

"Is there anything else that you needed?"

"No thank-you," I say, "You're free to go but we will be discussing this more in a couple weeks."

"All right," he says with a smile as he stands up. "This is a pleasure, Sir and I hope that I can be a part of this asshole's downfall."

"Thank-you for your dedication," I say as I shake his hand before he walks out of my office and I get back to my work to get caught up on the week that I missed and then to take care of making our clients happy through Ambreigns.

It is well after 9 by the time I get home from work. I walk into the house and I see Tegan left me dinner in the microwave. I sit down and eat dinner alone but there are no kids or Teagan in sight. I clean up my plate and walk upstairs to my bedroom. I walk into the room to see Teagan sitting in bed reading a book. "Hey, Angel," I say with a smile as I remove my jacket. "You look sexy reading that book," I say with a smile as she is wearing her glasses and looking over the book before she closes it.

"And you, Sir, look just as sexy in your work clothes. You know those ties just do something to me," she says to me as she gets behind me as I sit down on the bed. "You're so sexy, Sir," she says as she rubs my chest through my shirt and kisses my neck softly making me moan in pleasure. I close my eyes as her soft small hands make their way to my shoulders and she massages them softly and firmly as her beautiful lips own my neck, kissing it softly, nibbling at it, sucking on it softly, making her mark on me. I groan at her touch as she rounds herself to the front of me and straddles my lap. I feel myself growing hard beneath her as her lips take possession of mine and kisses me passionately, urgently, greedily. Her tongue taking ownership of mine, her tongue making love with my, twisting with mine as she frees my hair from my bun and pulls the ponytail holder out making my hair fall free as she plays with it as she continues to take control of my mouth. I won't even stop her. She pulls away with a smile and says, "I love you, Sir, you can't please me but let me take the time to please you."

"All right, Angel," I say with my voice deep and sexy as her hands go for my tie. She unties it quickly and tosses it to the floor before she starts to unbutton my shirt. Her lips find their way to my bare chest. I moan out as she lays soft kisses down my body before she pushes me back onto the bed. Her soft lips kissing all around my abs, her teeth nipping at my abs and her tongue sliding over me softly making me harder. My painful erection throbbing in my pants as she trails her lips lower. She reaches the top of my pants, looks up at me and smiles before she unbuckles my belt before unbuttoning my pants. I help her slide my pants off. I groan out as I feel her soft hands slide into my briefs. I feel her hand all over my throbbing member.

"I see I woke him up."

"Yes," I breathe as she strokes me softly with her hands. "Angel," I breathe as her strokes pick up. "Mmm," I say as she pulls my briefs down freeing my erection. She smiles at me before she takes her tongue over my member. Licking the pre-cum from the tip before sucking the tip making me weak as she strokes me softly. She takes her tongue over the length of my erection causing my moans to grow louder. My breaths becoming heavier at her tongue and her touch it's magical. "Take it in your mouth, Angel," I demand. "Take it all in your mouth." She smiles before I feel her tight lips wrap around the tip of my erection before she slides a little more into her tight mouth. "Fuck," I say as her lips remain tight on my erection as her hands stroke the rest of it and her mouth sucking me softly and her tongue gliding over me. She takes a little more into her mouth and I breathe out, "Yes, Angel. Take more." Her mouth tight against me as she slides more of me into her mouth and then a little more so my full erection is in her mouth. "That's it, Angel," I say as she starts to make love to me with her tight mouth, owning my erection, pleasuring me through the most amazing oral sex I have ever had. Bobbing her head faster, taking as much of me as she can as I feel myself at the back of her throat before she slides me out of her mouth before sliding me back in. I take my hand and play with her hair as she continues to suck me off. Making me moan and groan in pleasure, the pleasure tearing through my body. Her perfect mouth owning me and making love to my erection that keeps hitting the back of her throat. "Yes, Angel, take it all. Go ahead," I say as she continues to suck. I do my best to hold back my climax that's building inside of me. I want to fill her mouth with my seed, I want it to hit the back of her throat and make her choke on it. I want it to be powerful. The more her mouth pleasures me the more powerful of a release I build. I can't hold onto it anymore. I feel my member start to grow larger and start to throb. I groan and grunt as I fire my powerful release into her mouth, filling it with my hot seed, my release hitting the back of her throat and as she swallows she gags for the first time in 10 years. "AHHHH, ANGEL!" I say with pleasure as she takes every drop and swallows every bit. My release lasts longer than normal and I feel like it will never end but she swallows the last drop and removes her mouth from around my erection. "Angel," I say with pleasure in my voice. She smiles as she wipes her mouth. "That was fucking perfect."

"Only for you, Sir," she says with her lips red and swollen. She crawls her soft body up mine and finds my lips with hers and kisses me passionately as I wrap my arm around her small waist. If I wasn't the father of her baby I wouldn't be able to tell she just had a baby a week ago.

"I'm sorry I made you gag. I did not expect it to be that powerful."

"It's okay, Sir," she says as she keeps her body on top of mine as I kiss the top of her head as I hold her close. "I pleasured you the way you needed to be pleasured."

"Yes, Angel, you did," I say with a smile. "In 5 weeks you will be number 1 on my priorities list to pleasure you. Nothing else will matter that day. In fact I am taking you the whole day, all day bringing you orgasm after orgasm. I'm going to take control of you and you're going to like it. You're going to be begging me to stop."

She runs her fingers over my chest and says, "I don't think I would ever beg you to stop."

"We'll see about that," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "So Terrence is going to do it."

"Work for Jay?" she asks as she continues to run her hands over my chest.

"Yeah," I say.

"Good," she says, "I hope to take that asshole down."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I love you, Angel," I say running my fingers through her hair.

"I love you too, Sir," she says. "Can I just sleep here tonight?"

"On me?" I ask with a smile. "Of course."

"Good because I like being this close to you."

"And I like you being this close to me," I say with a smile as I continue to run my fingers through her hair and before I know she falls asleep on my chest in the dim bedroom light. I don't disturb her and close my eyes falling asleep with the light on but keeping my hold on her where she stays all night long. I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of this woman and in a few months she will be mine forever. I have never loved anyone or wanted to please anyone as much as I love and want to please her.

***A/N: IS Dean overreacting to the whole situation with JAy taking Ambreigns files? Do you think Teagan's and Joe's relationship will affect Joe's friendship with Dean? What do you think will happen when they go to court? What do you think about Terrence agreeing to take down Jay? Should he have taken the $250,000 Joe offered? What do you think of Teagan's and Joe's need to constantly please each other? Do you think Teagan has the power to weaken Joe as a Dom? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	37. Home is where the Heart is

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Hey, Lucy," says Joe a couple days later as we are in the NICU spending time with our little warrior. "Hey," he says with a smile. "You're getting so big! Daddy is so proud of you and all the progress you're making."

"She is a fighter," I say with a smile as Joe holds our baby girl. There is nothing sexier to me than seeing him hold our daughter.

"She certainly is," he says with a smile as he adjusts her knitted cap from my mom. "And who wouldn't be with all this encouragement around her. She has to see our family pictures and all the pictures the girls have colored for her to make her want to fight more."

"Remember when we didn't have anything for her?" I ask with a smile thinking about how after she was just born she was in a plain incubator hooked up to tubes and wires now she has an incubator filled with a couple stuffed animals, wrapped up in my grandma's blanket wearing some clothes we brought in and tons of family pictures and colored pictures for her to see.

"Yeah," he says with a smile as he looks down at her and she looks up at him with her blue-grey eyes that are getting bluer every day. "You're so beautiful, yes you are," he says with a smile. "You're so pretty and strong."

"You love her don't you?" I ask.

"More than words can say, " he says proudly. "I love the little faces she makes, the little movements she makes and the little sounds she makes," he says with a smile as she sneezes and covers up her tiny face with her arms. "Are you going to be shy now?" he asks before he picks her up and kisses her forehead. "Daddy loves you so much. When won't she need oxygen?"

"She will always need oxygen we all do," I say with a smile.

"Shut up, Tea," he says with a smile. "You know what I meant. I meant when will they remove the breathing tube from her so she can breathe on her own?"

"Probably when she can breathe on her own," I say wrapping my arms around his neck and smiling down at our baby girl. "She gets better every day we're down to 60% oxygen and 40% of her breathing on her own. She's getting stronger aren't you, Lucy. Aren't you Super Girl," I say as I touch her little chin. "I think she's starting to look more and more like you every day."

"I don't know," he says.

"I study your sexy face every day all day long, Baby, she's got your chin, your facial bone structure," I say, "and let's not forget about those pouty little lips ones that I know all so well," I say as I touch Lucy's mouth, "then there's that nose of yours and those ears no mistaking that you are her daddy."

"Wait what's wrong with my ears?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say with a smile. "They just kind of stick out a little bit."

"My ears do not stick out, Teagan," he says.

"Now because they are hidden by your hair but when you were younger they did. It's okay everything about you is sexy and you have some amazing features so I'm happy she inherited her looks from you." I kiss his cheek softly. "We are pretty lucky."

"Yes we are," he says. "And look at her tongue sticking out already. She is taking after her daddy already."

"Yes she is," I say with a smile. "She is already showing her dominance."

"She is the future of Reigns Corporation," he says as Heather; our nurse comes over to us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time but there is a man outside that wants to come in. He says he is Lucy's father."

"Lucy's father is sitting right here," I say as I let go of Joe's neck.

"I am her father," says Joe.

"Well, this man out here is being very insistent. He says that he is Teagan's husband and that he wants to see his daughter."

"Don't let him in," I say, "he has no right to be here. Lucy is not his baby."

"He has a letter from the judge. He wants to see her and I can't stop him. I have to let him in."

"This is ridiculous," says Joe. "He just can't leave us alone. When can we do a paternity test on the baby?" he asks.

"Anytime," says Heather. "It's a simple procedure. We would just swab Lucy's mouth to get her DNA, your mouth, Teagan's mouth and the other candidate's mouth. It will go to the lab and they can determine the father."

"How long do the results usually take?" I ask.

"It shouldn't take more than 24-36 hours to get the results back."

"Can it be done here?" asks Joe.

"Yes," she says. "We can do it here," she says, "would you like to do a paternity test?"

"Yes," says Joe. "Because I don't want this to keep happening. I want him to know he's not the father and I want to get this over with. He is not a good person and he's not someone I want around my daughter but I understand you have to follow the court order."

"I do," she says, "and I'm sorry but we can do that paternity test as soon as possible that way we can get it out of the way."

"Thank-you," says Joe, "I guess bring him in."

"All right," she says as she walks to bring Jay in.

"I don't like this," I say as he hands Lucy to me. "He's back at it again."

"I don't think he ever really stopped," he says, "he just better not over step any boundaries. I am Lucy's father. I created her with you. He had no part in it."

"I know, Baby," I say as I hold Lucy in my arms as she has fallen asleep. She looks as precious sleeping as she does when she's awake but her little lips push out when she sleeps and her little nose scrunches up as she sleeps. It is the cutest little face I have ever seen.

I groan to myself as Jay comes into the NICU with a smug smile on his face as he makes his way over to us. I can feel Joe's anger rising. That's the strange thing about Joe and me. We can sense each other's presence before we see each other and we can sense each other's emotions before either of us says a word. I rub his arm softly to calm him down as Jay gets closer. "Is that our little girl?" he asks with a smile.

"MY little girl," says Joe. "She's not yours."

"Wrong," he says, "as long as I am married to Tegan that baby girl belongs to me. What's her name?"

"Lucy Victoria," I say with a smile. "Lucy Victoria Reigns," I say.

"How does she have the last name Reigns when your last name is Richards?"

"Roman's name is on her birth certificate and we gave her his last name. Did you really think I would give her the last name Richards? I don't even like Renny and Lylah carrying your last name."

"But they are part of the Richards family," he says. "That is their name."

"Unfortunately for them," I say.

"So can I hold our daughter?" he asks as I see Joe grip the chair and his face turn a shade of red. He is really upset about the whole thing. I don't blame him. Jay keeps digging and digging. Joe is going to explode eventually and it's not going to be pretty.

"I guess you can hold MY daughter."

"Okay," he says with a smile as I hand her to him. It breaks my heart seeing another man holding Joe's daughter when I know how much he loves her. I rub Joe's shoulder as he glares at Jay holding Lucy. Lucy starts to whimper and wakes up in his arms.

"I told you when I was pregnant with her she didn't like you, Jay, she doesn't like you. Give her back to me," I say as I take her from him.

"That's my daughter too," he says,

"Oh here we go," I say, "she is NOT your daughter. She looks like her father. She looks like Roman. She is NOT your daughter."

"You can say that to me all you want but that's not going to stop me from trying. I'm already going for rights of her too."

"Good luck with that," says Joe, "because we're getting a paternity test done to prove who her daddy is. I mean I already know you're just digging and picking at Teagan. You're trying to set me off and get a rise out of me. I'm not going to let you. We'll see whose baby she is when the results are in."

"Anyway," says Jay, "she's beautiful she reminds me of Renny when she was a baby. She looks just like her."

"Impossible," I say. "They have different fathers but nice try."

"When are you coming back home, Teagan? I have changed. I'm ready to be with you again."

"I'm not coming home, Jay. I don't want to come home. You are never going to change. You're abusive and manipulative. I am done with you. I am ready to go to court and get this divorce finalized."

"About that," he says. "Did you get your court order?"

"I did," I say. "And I will be there."

"I am going for sole custody of the girls. I think you have them in a negative environment. My daughter wouldn't even talk to me the other day because you told them bad things about me."

"Jay, they saw you hit me. They heard you yell at me. I don't have to tell them bad things about you. They see it and hear it themselves and make their own opinions about you. Maybe if you ever bothered with them they wouldn't be so hesitant to accept you as their father but you never gave a crap about them until now. You never gave a crap about anything but yourself. That's what our whole marriage was about. You wanted it your way or no way and God forbid I didn't do something your way because I paid for it many times. How many times did you put me in the hospital? How many times did you try to kill me or break a bone? A lot," I say, "and you sit here and say that you're a better parent than me and that you care about our daughters. If you gave a shit, Jay," I say, "you wouldn't have tried to kill their mother. How do you think they would have felt about you then if you had actually killed me a few months ago? They would have hated you till the day you died and then I guarantee they would have spit on your grave."

"See there you go, Teagan," he says as I hand Lucy to Joe so that he can calm down a little. I know holding Lucy and seeing her face will calm him down almost instantly. "Saying I don't care about my daughters. That's what the problem is here. You keep telling them I don't care about them when that's not true."

"You sound like a broken record, Jay," says Joe, "you keep saying you care and all this but if you truly did care you wouldn't have done what you did to Teagan and you wouldn't be trying to take them away from the one person that has loved them since the day they were born or the person that has done EVERYTHING for them in their lives. You have no business to be here and all you're doing is getting Teagan upset, getting me upset and OUR daughter is picking up on our vibes and you're pissing her off too."

"Oh Roman, by the way how is Ambreigns going?"

"It's all fixed now," he says. "Did they find your dad yet?"

"I'm sure you know where he is," he says.

"I didn't know I was babysitting him. Besides I remember being laid up in bed because you were too much of a pussy to take me out yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Play dumb," he says, "but your little crones told me it was a message directly from you but I'm still standing."

"You won't be for long," he says, "Neither of you will be."

"Is that a threat, Jay?" he asks. "Are you threatening me? Are you threatening us?"

"I think he is," I say.

"Not a threat I'm just saying."

"Right," says Joe, "Just remember you come at me I'll come at you. Keep playing the games Jay. I don't mind playing back. Just make sure you can keep up."

"I'm not scared of you, Reigns."

"Right," says Joe. "Heather," he says. "Can you get him out of here? He's upsetting Lucy and she doesn't need to be upset."

"Yes, Sir," she says. "I'm sorry, you're going to need to leave."

"You can't tell me to leave. That's my daughter."

"I can do whatever is in the best interest of that baby girl. She can't get upset and you need to leave."

"All right," says Jay, "I'm going but Reigns, this isn't over."

"I didn't' say it was," says Joe.

"And Teagan, I'll see your ass in court."

"Looking forward to it," I say with a smile as Heather guides him out of the NICU. "Wow," I say as I let out a deep breath. "I hate him, Joe."

"I know," he says. "I hate him too but soon he won't be a problem for us. I told you I'm going to take care of him."

"When?"

"When it's least expected," he says. "You can't rush these things especially since everyone is still in a panic over his father being missing."

"I don't' know why he was a piece of shit," I say in a whisper. "The day he came to the office he tried to rape me."

"I know," he says. "I know. I figured as much," he says, "but you did what you needed to do. Just like I am going to do what I need to do when it comes to Jay. He is too confident with divorce hearing coming up I am almost certain we're getting one of his buddies for a judge."

"And then I lose my kids."

"Relax, Teagan," he says. "You won't lose your kids. I'll take care of him before that ever happens."

"Okay," I say, "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this."

"You're sorry I have to deal with this? I like the challenge," he says. "I like a good competition especially when I am in the lead and he has no idea what's coming his way."

"You do have one up on him, Baby," I say with a smile as I look down at Lucy as she sleeps in his arms. "She knows who her daddy is," I say with a smile.

"Yes she does," he says as he kisses the top of her head. He calls Heather over to put her back into the incubator and before we leave for the day she gets a sample of each of our DNA so that we can find out if Joe is her father but I already know he is. There's no denying he is Lucy's father.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Yes, Tracy?" I ask as I am sitting in my office the next day trying to do some work. "What do you need?"

"There are two detectives out here that would like to speak to you. They want to ask you a few questions. Do you have time for them today?"

"Why do they want to talk to me?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says, "do you want me to send them up to your office?"

"Yes send them up," I say as I put my work away. I am not looking forward to dealing with any detective today but if I turn them away I know it will look like I am trying to hide something. I roll my neck around and interlock my fingers together as I rest my elbows on the desk. "Come in," I say as there is a knock on my door.

Two NY detectives dressed in suits walk through my doors. They look like cocky assholes but I can be just as cocky as the next person. "Mr. Reigns," says one of the detectives "We just wanted you a couple questions is that okay?"

"Sure," I say, "what can I answer for you?"

"Do you know Jay Richards Sr.?"

"I've heard of him what about him?"

"He has been missing for over a month and his son says his last known location was here. Do you remember where you were on March 21?"

"March 21," I say as I pretend to think about it. "March 21 it isn't ringing a bell. I remember I was at home in the month of March. Was that a Friday?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns, it was."

"Oh yeah I was at home taking care of my kids," I say.

"You weren't at the office at all on March 21?"

"Not that I can recall. I had my kids that day, I cooked them dinner and put them to bed. I never stepped foot outside of the house."

"Okay, and Teagan Richards, she is your fiancée correct?"

"Yes," I say.

"Are you aware that she is married to Jay Richards Jr.?"

"I'm aware," I say, "and the point? They are in the process of getting a divorce. Is this relevant to anything?"

"Well, Jay Richards is missing."

"Are you making some type of accusation?" I ask, "because I believe if you're trying to accuse me of something I have the right to call my attorney correct?"

"No accusation," he says, "Did you notice anything different about Teagan that night?"

"Different how?" I ask.

"In behavior did she seem different?"

"She seemed like herself. Where are you going with this?" I ask.

"Just asking a couple questions that's all," he says, "do you remember what time Teagan got home on the 21st?"

"I don't' remember it was late. Probably around 11. I was just ready to see her."

"And what happened when she got home?" he asks.

"Do you want the truth?"

"That would be best, Mr. Reigns," he says.

"I fucked her all night," I say.

"That's a bit too much," he says.

"You told me to be honest. That's what happened when she came home. Do you want me to describe to you how she screamed and how she came over and over again?"

"No," he says, "that's enough."

"Are there any more questions?" I ask. "I'm a busy man. I have a Corporation to run. I can't be tied up with all this stuff."

"I think that's all for now," he says. "We may come back to talk to you again but right now we have everything we need to know. Oh one more, is there anyone that can vouch for you on the 21st and where you were?"

"Our nanny would be glad to tell you that I was at home with my kids taking care of them till Teagan came home from work then I fucked her senseless."

"Okay, Mr. Reigns, thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say as they walk out of my office. They need to go back to eating donuts or something because they suck at their job. I don't know what kind of questioning that was but Lylah could have done better. I shake my head and get back to work after I call Teagan to let her know that the detectives were just at my office asking me ridiculous questions. Of course she starts to panic but I let her know that everything is okay. I have it all under control. There is no evidence to link Jay Sr.'s disappearance to us.

The following weekend Teagan and I are looking at the house in Manhattan a few blocks away from our office in the Upper Westside of the city. I have to admit the house looks bigger and better than it did on the computer. Teagan and I walk through the house hand in hand. The realtor shows us the magnificent colonial like kitchen first with a beautifully polished wooden floor with an island in the middle of the kitchen with a granite counter top not matching the wooden cupboards or the wooden counter tops. They're so ugly they could be the deal breaker if we don't like the rest of the house. IF we do like the house and we end up getting it my first job is going to be tearing that kitchen apart replacing the wooden counter tops with granite counter tops and more modern wooden cupboards as well as a stainless steel refrigerator to replace the black refrigerator off in the corner. There is a microwave, garbage disposal and a dish washer. The realtor takes us down the hall to show us the laundry complete with a washer and dryer before he shows us the bathroom another room that needs renovated. I can't take the pink and white tiles in the bathroom or the faucets on the sink and the tub. I don't like the shower curtains either. I might be pickier than Teagan but so far everything looks like it needs to be redone to fit my standards. We venture to the living room next which is a lot better, the wooden floor freshly polished, a wooden mantle above a chimney and a big glass window showing the out front area. We walk up the stairs and look at the 5 bedrooms. I plan to put Renny and Sydney in one room together, Lylah and Lucy in another room and using one of the rooms as a guest room and the other as my dark room to have kinky fun with Teagan for as long and as much as I want. The rooms will be decorated the way the girls ask for them to be done and I foresee a lot of pink walls and pink carpets. Our next stop is to the master bedroom. It's much bigger than our current bedroom but once again I don't like the yellow color the walls are painted I will have to take care of that or let Teagan decorate it as she would like but it is still a nice room. We walk into the master bathroom and there is so much I plan to change in here starting with putting up shower doors and getting rid of the curtains, making the tub bigger so that after I play with Teagan we can take a bath together and I can take care of her like I usually do.

"What do you think?" I ask Teagan as we are standing in the vestibule as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I think it needs a lot of work. I mean I saw a lot of things I would change about this house. It's a nice house but there just needs to be some work done on it."

"I agree," I say with a smile. "Do you want this house and we make the changes we need to or look for a whole new house?"

"I like the location of this house. It's not too far from the office, it's not in the busiest part of the city and it's in a good neighborhood. I saw some kids for the girls to play with. I like it but I just think there is so much I want to change with it."

"What do you want to change? I will change whatever you want changed?"

"The kitchen is so old fashioned. I can't take it. I want to modernize it. It's cute that it's colonial and all but let's step it up to 2014. I want marble or granite counter tops and new wooden cabinets. The bathrooms are ugly colors. The master bathroom needs work and the bathroom down here just needs a new color scheme and I want shower doors in both bathrooms so that when you're making love to me in the shower I have something other than the wall to hold onto for support," she says making me smile. "And I hate the color yellow in the bedroom I would have to have a different color."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," I say with a smile. "We can get this house and then make the changes we need to and then everything would be all right."

"And what about the Dark Room, Sir," she says.

"Angel, don't worry about that. I already have a room planned out for that. Do you want this house?"

"I want it," she says with a smile. "It's going to be a project but I want it."

"We'll get it," I say, "anything that will make you happy."

"And you don't mind making those changes?"

"Angel, as we were walking through I already had them in mind," I say with a smile. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too," she says before I kiss her lips softly.

"Our first house together of course we will need a bigger house when you have our 4 other kids but this will do for now."

"Yeah it will," she says with a smile. "Thank-you."

"No need to thank me. It's my pleasure to do stuff for you," I say. We share a soft kiss before we tell the realtor we want the house. I hope that we do get this house even if we are making a thousand changes to it but then it will be OUR house and something we worked together to create.

***A/N: What do you think of JOe's relationship with Lucy? What did you think of Jay showing up at the hospital to see Lucy? Was that only to cause problems? Is everything escalating between Joe and Jay to the point something bad could happen to either of them Maybe even Teagan? What did you think of the detectives did Joe handle them well? What do you think of Joe and Teagan getting their first house to own together? Do you think Joe really does have one up on Jay or could Jay have something hidden under his sleeve? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	38. Making Friends

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

I walk into the Reigns building around 4:30 to meet up with Tracy after she gets off work so that we can go shopping for Joe's birthday present together as well as have dinner together. Joe has really been pushing me to make some female friends as long as they are not toxic to me he wants me to be able to have friends to go to and hang out with while he has his own set of friends to hang out with. Passing by everyone I am greeted with a smile and they ask me how Lucy is doing and how I am enjoying my time off. I lie and tell them I am enjoying my maternity leave but the truth is I am counting down the next two weeks till I can return back to work and not even that the two weeks till I can have sex again. It is so hard putting it off and I am dying to be with Joe again but I have been making sure I have been pleasuring him the last few weeks; he has no complaints.

After a quick ride on the elevator I arrive on my floor to meet with Tracy. I smile and greet my co-workers as I make my way to Tracy's desk. I look into Joe's office and smile as I see him sitting at his desk concentrating. When he is in concentration mode he is easily the sexiest man alive; okay any time he is the sexiest man alive and the magazines have said it all before. Sexy and successful is how they label him in the media. "Hey, Tracy," I say with a smile as I walk over to her desk. "How is everything going today?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "Give me just a couple minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"All right," I say with a smile as I hear Joe's door open. I knew he would sense my presence in a matter of seconds. "Hey, Baby," I say with a smile as he walks over to me with a smile on his face wearing the black vest, black slacks, turquoise shirt and black tie I picked out for him this morning.

"Hey, Angel," he says with a smile as he greets me with a kiss. "How as your day?" he asks keeping me in his arms that have circled around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Good," I say. "I went to see Lucy at the hospital after I went to be the helper at Lylah's school. It was a good day."

"Very good," he says giving me a quick kiss, "So Tracy, you're taking my fiancée away from me for a couple hours?" He asks as he removes both hands from around my waist but just leaves one holding me close to him.

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," she says.

"And what are you two doing?" he asks with a smile.

"Going to get your birthday present," I say with a smile. "You're going to be an old man."

"Only 27," he says with a smile, "and I think you're a couple months behind me, Teagan."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"And what exactly are you getting me for my birthday?" he asks.

"You'll find out on your birthday in a couple weeks," I say with a smile. "I know you're going to love it."

"Anything you get me, Angel I will love," he says before he kisses my temple. "Well, don't let me keep you two any longer. You two have fun and Tracy, take care of my girl," he says.

"I will," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "I love you, Angel," he says before we share a soft kiss. Those lips I love them they fit so perfectly on mine and their soft from his constant use of chapstick.

"I love you too," I say with a smile as we break our kiss. "I'll see you when I get home."

"See you when you get home, Angel, have fun," he says.

"I will," I say before he gives me one last kiss before he parts from me and walks into his office.

"You two are so cute together," says Tracy with a smile as she grabs her purse.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as we make our way to the elevator. I will be honest when I started to work for Joe I didn't like Tracy very much. I wasn't sure if I could trust her and then she was always interrupting Joe and I from being alone that it automatically made me dislike her but as I have gotten to know her and after everything she has done for me I am glad to call her a friend. She's my only friend but she is a friend. "Thanks for coming with me to do this."

"It's no problem," she says as we walk down the streets of NYC together to our destination.

"I just really need a female's input on how to do this and what will work great with it," I say.

"All right," she says with a smile. "I'm your girl then."

"Thank-you," I say, "I don't really have much friends. I pretty much just spend most of my time with Roman and our kids. I don't really go out or have any fun."

"I know," she says, "I was like that too. I know what it's like."

"I used to have a lot of friends but then you know what happened," I say as we are walking.

"Yeah I know exactly what you're saying. It happened to me before. My boyfriend started off so sweet and then he started to get controlling. He started telling me who I could talk to and started to distance me from my friends. Then he started with the emotional abuse. He made me feel like crap. He made me feel worthless. He made me dependent on him for anything and everything. He made me need him so I couldn't leave and then it got physical," her story reminds me of my own. That's how it had been with Jay. "It started and as many times as he would apologize he wouldn't do it again he always did but I had nowhere to go and I had no one to help me."

"That's how it was for me. How did you eventually get out?"

"It was hard, it was very hard but I ended up getting pregnant. When our little girl came I had to make a choice. I had a big choice to make it was either stay there and let her grow up watching me get beat around and maybe he sometimes beat her around and destroy her both emotionally and physically or I could leave and even though I would be out on the streets for a while I knew my daughter would not be subjected to the abuse or have to witness. I had to get out so when my daughter was 2 years old we left and never looked back. I stayed in some shelter and the woman running it was awesome. She got me set up with college classes so I could get educated and helped me find a job as well as childcare. She was awesome and then shortly after I graduated Roman hired me to work for him."

"Did your boyfriend ever come after you?"

"No," she says, "I guess I wasn't worth it. I don't know I am glad he didn't though. Yours keeps coming after you doesn't he?"

"He won't give up," I say as I shrug my shoulders. "How old is your daughter now?"

"She is 8 years old right now," she answers.

"Does she remember anything?"

"Absolutely not," she says, "and that's best for her. I am glad she doesn't. I found a new boyfriend, we got married a couple years ago and he has been her dad ever since."

"My girls remember everything. They remember it all. As much as I tried to shield them from it they still heard or saw it happening. It tears me apart as a mother. And right before Lucy was born they were asking all sorts of questions as to why their daddy hurt me and made me cry. I couldn't answer their questions because even I'm not sure. I don't know how to get over it."

"It takes a while. Did you ever think about therapy for yourself or the girls?"

"Roman and I were talking about it and then I went into labor with Lucy. I'm still thinking about it and I want to start some type of therapy because Ly is getting so angry and Renny is just an emotional mess all over the place. I want them to be able to talk about how they feel. I want to be able to talk about how I feel."

"I know the effects are long lasting. I've been there. I still have to talk to someone about and I am part of a group for abuse survivors. You should come to the meetings. It helps a lot. You learn that you're not alone and you learn that you are better than what you were treated as. It helps build your confidence and you can make some more friends."

"That sounds great. I would like that."

"We meet every Wednesday night from 6-7:30 it's a good time," she says. "You're always invited and if you want an awesome therapist Dr. Reynolds is the absolute best I can give you her number. She will help you out."

"Thank-you, Tracy."

"No problem," she says as we run into Jessica from the office.

"Hey, Girls," she says with a smile. "What are you two up to?"

"I am helping Teagan pick out her present for Roman for his birthday and then we're having dinner."

"That sounds awesome, do you mind if I come along?" she asks as she pulls her dark hair up into a ponytail.

"Sure," I say shrugging my shoulders. "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks," she says as she starts walking with us. "So are we calling him Roman or Mr. Reigns?" she asks.

"I don't know what you two call him," I say with a smile, "but I call him Joe."

"Joe?" asks Jessica. "Why Joe?"

"That's just my name for him," I say with a smile not wanting to tell them that Joe is the name he used to go by before he became Roman Reigns.

"That's cute," says Jessica. "You have no idea how jealous I am of you. You do know you are the luckiest woman in New York City right? Mr. Reigns is on every sexiest man alive list there is and he has come close to being the sexiest man of the year. He used to be the most eligible bachelor too but I guess you took that away."

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I rub my sapphire diamond engagement ring.

"And I can't wait to see your baby girl," she says. "I want to see what two of the hottest people in the City can create."

"Please," I say, "I am not nearly as hot as Joe is. And I don't consider myself hot."

"You obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately because you are smoking hot," she says with a smile.

"Are you calling our bosses hot?" asks Tracy.

"Wouldn't you?" she asks. "Look at them. They are a power couple. They are the hottest couple in NYC I guess Teagan would call them Joegan but everyone else in the city is calling them Rogan. She is lucky."

"I guess I am pretty lucky," I say with a smile as we walk into a lingerie shop.

"Lingerie," says Jess, "you're getting him lingerie for his birthday."

"It's what I am doing with the lingerie that is for his birthday," I say as we start to look through the lingerie.

"Ooh what are you doing?" she asks as we sort through sexy lace underwear.

"I scheduled a photo shoot for this weekend to have some pictures taken for Joe for his birthday in the lingerie. I just want to find the sexiest most desirable lingerie for the shoot."

"Sexy see? Hottest couple in NYC," says Jessica as she helps me look through the underwear. "That's a sexy gift though."

"I know," I say with a smile. "He's going to love it."

"I bet," says Tracy with a smile. "Teagan, you have to be honest with us because Jessica and I are dying to know."

"Sure what?" I ask.

"When you first started working there those times you were in Roman's office were you two having sex?" asks Tracy.

I feel my cheeks burn red and say, "yes, we were."

"I knew it," says Jessica.

"Don't tell anyone please," I say.

"We're your friends we aren't going to tell anyone," says Jessica. "Don't worry. What's it like having sex with the sexiest man in NYC?" she asks. Normally, I would be protective and upset that she kept calling Joe sexy but it was hard to deny. Anyone that met him knew it. Everyone that saw him saw it. He was very sexy and at the end of the day after all of his work was done he was all mine. Joe is dedicated to three things in life; work, the kids and me. Nothing else matters as much as we do. Women all over the city and all over the world were going to look at Joe but I am the only woman in the world that holds his heart.

"It's good," I say.

"Just good or super fantastic multiple orgasm good?"

I let out a laugh and say, "Let's just say running a business isn't the only thing Joe can do best."

"So super fantastic multiple orgasm good then?" she asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "If it wasn't do you think I would be doing a lingerie photo shoot for him for his birthday?"

"Probably not," she says. "So it's really that good?"

"It's beyond good it is amazing," I say. "I never had anything like it. He's different and I like his style."

"Oh," she says, "I bet. He is a different kind of man."

"Very different," I say, "but that's what I love most about my man. All right," I say, "so he always calls me Angel and I have this amazing idea I want some input from you ladies."

"Sure," says Tracy.

"I was thinking about getting a pair of white lace panties and angel wings then do some type of pose without a bra. I would just have on the angel wings and the lace underwear what do you think?"

"HOT," says Jessica, "very very hot," she says.

"That's a great idea," says Tracy, "and like Jessica said it's very hot. You should do it."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "And I want to do more than just this lingerie shoot. I want to take him out for dinner and then seduce him afterward."

"Sounds like a nice night," says Tracy, "should we expect you to come to work late the next day."

"Maybe not at all," I say with a smile as we continue to look through lingerie. I have to admit doing this with Tracy and Jessica was a lot more fun than if I had come by myself. They help me pick out the sexiest underwear and bras as well as a couple teddies to wear for Joe even though Joe's number one rule is I sleep naked no reason why I can't strip for him and then let him take me however he wants and wherever he wants. At this point as long as it has been I wouldn't care if he took me in an alley as long as it meant we could have sex. I will admit I am a fiend when it comes to sex. I need it several times a week, multiple times a day. Although my sex craze has gotten me in plenty of trouble before I just can't stop so being almost 6 weeks without because Joe won't give in even though I want him to for my well-being he is making me wait and I am going crazy.

"Is it kinky?" asks Jessica.

"I can't disclose that information," I say. "I don't think Joe would like it too much."

"Hmm," she says with a smile, if only she knew the truth.

After I spend $450 on new lingerie for this photo shoot and for me to wear to excite Joe on numerous occasions, we go out to get something to eat. I am sure that when Joe sees the credit card bill he is going to flip out but once he sees what it is all about he won't be so upset about it but I am sure it will lead to a punishment since it was over $200 and we didn't discuss it first but any punishment is worth it as long as this will make him happy. Jessica and Tracy are the best. I couldn't have had a better time with anyone else. Dinner is a blast as we talk about our favorite TV shows and talk about the latest happenings on a couple of the shows we like as well as talking about the books we read. I had a lot of fun with them and we are planning to have a girls night sometime soon but I just need to get permission from Joe first before I commit to it.

I arrive home around 8pm and walk into the front door. "Joe," I say as I lock the door behind me, "I'm home."

"In the living room," he says making me smile as I make my way to the living room carrying my bag with me. I smile even more when I walk into the living room and see him sitting on the couch watching a baseball game in a pair of black basketball shorts and nothing else. His perfect body exposed making me thirsty for him and making me want him more than anything in the moment.

"Are the girls in bed?" I ask.

"Yeah they just went to bed not too long ago. I read them a story and they were out. We had a busy evening. We had dinner and then we played outside till it was bath time and then bedtime. They were exhausted."

"Sounds like you had fun," I say as I take a seat next to my sexy Samoan/Italian lover.

"I did. Did you have fun," he asks wrapping his arm around me after he turns the game off and I rest my head on his perfectly firm chest and place my hand on his smooth chest.

"I had a lot of fun. Jessica ended up meeting up with us and it was fun."

"I'm glad you had a good time. You need to have some friends to hang out with. I want you to be able to have fun and to spend time with friends other than just me."

"I'm glad you feel that way," I say as I kiss his chest softly, "but some Friday Jessica and Tracy want to have a girls night where we would go out to the bar and hang out."

"I'm sorry, are you asking me if you can go to a bar to hang out?"

"A club," I say as I rub his chest as I feel his large hand softly rub my skin. "You wouldn't have to worry about me."

"I always worry about you, Angel, I don't know how I feel about you going to a club. I mean if I could go with you then maybe it would be all right."

"A girl's night does not include you, Joe," I say. "I think it would be great to be able to get out and have fun with my friends."

"I don't know I know what you're like when you're drunk. I don't know if I want to release that side of you to the world."

"Come on, Baby," I beg as I kiss his chest a gain. "Let me have fun with the girls."

"You can as long as I am there to keep an eye out to make sure no drunk guy tries to take advantage of you because if anyone is going to get you in their bed while you're drunk," he says with a smile, "it's going to be me. And I have perks all over the city and as long as you're with me you can get VIP treatment."

"All right," I say knowing I'm going to lose the battle if I don't agree to him going.

"That's more like it, Angel," he says as he kisses my temple. "So what did you get me for my birthday?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," I say with a smile. "But I know you're going to like it."

"I am sure I will," he says.

"Oh so Tracy was talking to me about going to some group meeting with her for abuse survivors she said they meet every Wednesday night. I think that's something that I want to do."

"That sounds good for you," he says with a smile. "You'll be able to talk about your feelings and your stories with others that have been where you are or were. That's a good thing."

"And she gave me a number for a therapist. I really want to get into therapy and get the girls into therapy," I say. "They are really having problems."

"I know," he says. "That wouldn't be a bad thing for either of you."

"I agree," I say with a smile as I snuggle closer to him. I love being in his arms and feeling the warmth of his chest. I wrap my arm over his perfect 6 pack abs and keep my head resting on his chest as he softly rubs my arm. "I just worry what will happen to the girls if something happens in court next month and Jay gets them. They will be devastated."

"I know," he says. "That's why I am going to take control of the situation before he gets his hands on those girls. He will NEVER have them."

"I don't want him to," I say.

"And don't worry your lawyer is working hard on stacking the evidence against Jay. He has all the pictures of the damage he's done to you as well as all the doctor reports. If any judge still gives him custody after all that then Jay paid him off."

"I think everyone is on Jay's payroll in the city," I say.

"Not everyone," he says. "Let's not talk about Jay tonight. I'm home from work before 10 and you're home from work, the kids are in bed so let's enjoy our night together. Let's watch a couple movies together. We'll enjoy our time alone. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan, Baby," I say with a smile as he let's go of me to reach for the remote to order us a movie to watch before he wraps his arm around me and we spend the rest of the night watching movies together and cuddling on the couch. I don't think there is another place in the world that I would rather be than with Joe and in his arms.

***A/N: What do you think about Teagan making friends with Tracy and Jessica? Did they seem to get along? How do you think JOe is going to like his birthday gift from Tea? Is Teagan a sex fiend if so who is worse her or JOe? Do you think the girl's night is going to happen now that Joe is going along? And do you think therapy and group meetings will help Teagan? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***A/N2: do you think I should keep going with this story? **


	39. A Time for Us

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!**

"So when are we looking at bringing Lucy home?" asks Joe as he dresses her in a little white onesie that says Daddy's girl on it inside of a rainbow heart after he gave her a bath. Over the last couple weeks we have gotten even more involved with Lucy's care. I am nursing her more, dressing her and we're giving her baths. She still isn't ready to come home yet but she's getting closer every day.

"Well," says Dr. Thomas. "She's doing very well. She's at 25% oxygen so she's getting there. Her heart and lungs look phenomenal. She is weighing 5 ½ pounds so she's definitely gaining weight but until she's breathing on her own we'd really like to keep her. I know it's hard and you want to take your baby girl home but right now the NICU is the best place for her. We are getting there I would say by the middle of June she should be ready to go home maybe even in a couple weeks," he says, "but she is doing wonderful. She gets stronger every day." He says with a smile as he takes his finger over Lucy's skin which is starting to turn to a natural tan pigment like her father's.

"She certainly is," says Joe with a proud smile. "Super Girl has this one in the bag."

"Yes she does," he says, "she is a fighter that's for sure."

"She gets it from her Mommy," says Joe as he picks Lucy up and kisses the top of her head. She has the most beautiful black hair I have ever seen on a baby. She has a head full of hair already and she's only 6 weeks old. "Don't you, Pretty Girl," he says with a smile as she smiles back at him. "You're so pretty!" The older she gets and the closer she gets to the day she was due the more defined her features become. Her father's mouth being the most distinct of her features as well as the placement of her ears. Her little button nose that I am sure will also resemble Joe's as I have seen his baby pictures he started out with the exact same nose. The only thing she has inherited from me; her eyes. They get bluer every day and they are so beautiful. She's beautiful with her black thick hair, her natural tan pigment, her full and pouty lips she is perfect to us. "I love you, Lucy," he says before he kisses her cheek. "Can I feed her today, Tea?"

"Sure," I say with a smile. "Here is a bottle of milk that I pumped in hopes that you would want to feed her today."

"I like to get this time in with her also," he says with a smile as he sits down in the rocking chair, positions Lucy to be fed and takes the bottle from me. He smiles as she accepts the bottle and starts to eat like a pro. I smile because there is nothing sexier to me than seeing Joe with our little girl. "What?" he asks as he looks at me with a smile.

"Nothing you just look incredibly sexy holding our little girl," I say with a smile as I take a seat next to them before directing my attention back to the doctor. "So I read somewhere that when a baby is born prematurely they could experience delays is that true?"

"Yes," says the doctor.

"Will Lucy have delays?" I ask nervously.

"It's possible," says Dr. Thomas. "We won't know till she's older but it's best that you don't compare her to babies around her age. She is 10 weeks behind so she won't be hitting the milestones that most kids her age are. She will most likely be 10 weeks behind on the developmental scale but there could also be lasting effects that will follow her throughout life. She could be slow and she could be delayed. I don't want you to worry because there have been children born this early and have gone on to have a normal and happy life."

"So it's a possibility but not guaranteed?" asks Joe.

"Right," says Dr. Thomas. "I don't' want you two to worry about it but I also want you to be prepared for what is to come or possibly come."

"Okay," he says as he nods his head. "I am ready for anything."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I take my hand over Lucy's soft arm. "We did a good job, Baby."

"Yes we did, Angel," says Joe with a proud smile as he looks down at our baby girl eating, "and she has her daddy's appetite."

"Yes she does," I say with a smile. "I can't wait till she can meet our families. They are going to love her."

"Yes they will. My mom is ready to meet her."

"So is my mom," I say with a smile. "She is going to be so loved."

"Very loved," he says, "and she has a big Samoan family waiting to meet her. You don't mind if my family comes up to meet her when we bring her home do you?"

"I don't mind. I know the tradition of your family," I say with a smile. "Are we going to get her baptized?" I ask.

"Yes absolutely," he says, "I'm not a religious man by far but I would love to make sure that if; God forbid, something happen to one of my children they make it to Heaven. Did you baptize Lylah and Renny?"

"Of course and Renny has her first Holy Communion approaching soon but I don't think they will baptize Lucy until we are married. I mean the church won't baptize her till we are married. They consider this a sin but I am all for getting her baptized."

"Okay," he says.

"And this may shock you but Jay goes to church every Saturday or Sunday."

"Wait," says Joe, "Jay goes to church?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "He's a hypocrite. He would sit in church learning about God and how to be an upstanding religious man and then he would beat me around and not to mention all of his fantastic business ventures if you know what I mean."

"Wow," says Joe, "Okay once we get married we will have Lucy baptized."

"Good," I say with a smile.

"One more question before I leave you two alone," says Dr. Thomas, "you two are going away for the weekend?"

"Yes, Dr. Thomas," I say with a smile. "We are going away for his birthday. We'll be gone from Friday till Sunday. We just need this weekend to get away alone."

"That's fine," says Dr. Thomas, "just make sure that you have enough breastmilk pumped for her so that the nurses can take care of her while you're out. It's okay for you two to take a trip out of town for the weekend. You two have had a long few weeks so take this weekend for you because soon enough you're going to have your little baby girl home with you so take this time to do something for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "She will be all right then right?"

"She is in good hands," says Dr. Thomas with a smile as his blue eyes sparkle in the light. "Heather and Alyssa will take great care of Lucy while you are away."

"Thank-you," I say feeling relieved. I did feel kind of guilty for taking Joe to the beach house he owns in Pensacola Beach. We both spent a lot of time when we were younger at Pensacola Beach together and we loved it. To us there is no better beach in the world and Joe has been to a lot of beaches I am sure but it's just the way Pensacola Beach feels like home to us. I am looking forward to spending the weekend with Joe in our own little beach house and our own private section of the beach. I can't wait for all the time alone we are going to have. My birth control is in my system and I am ready to start my sex life again. It's been far too long and if I don't get it soon I'm going to explode.

"You're welcome, I hope you two have a great time."

"Thank-you," says Joe as he looks at me with a sly smile, "I'm sure we are going to have a GREAT time," he says deeply making my stomach fill with butterflies, anticipation for this coming weekend. "But I am going to miss my little Super Girl," he says with a smile before he kisses her head before he burps her.

"I'm going to miss her too but we need this Joe. We REALLY need this," I say, "this way when we come back we can focus on bringing our little Super Girl home for good."

"I agree," he says before he leans over and kisses my lips softly. "We DEFINITELY need this."

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

The waves of the Gulf crash down in the distance as I pour Teagan and myself a glass of wine while she's in the beach house getting dressed into her bikini. Everything around me is quiet as I sit in the hot Florida sun in a clear blue sky but the sound of seagulls squealing off in the distance. I am definitely home. It feels good to be home. I can go to every beach in the world but NO beach will ever give me the feeling that Pensacola beach gives me. I smile as I see Teagan walking toward me looking perfect and beautiful as always. Her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head as she walks over to me in a white bikini top leaving nothing to the imagination. "Look at you," I say with a smile as she reaches me. "You're looking very sexy," I say with a smile.

"You look sexy yourself, Mr. Reigns," she says with a smile before she kisses my lips softly before taking her soft hand over my soft firm chest making my abs clench at her touch. "It's not too revealing is it?" she asks removing her white cover from around her waist exposing her white bikini bottoms once again not leaving much to the imagination. Her full breasts nearly exposed and her ass barely fitting into the bottoms as she turns around. I lick my lips at the sight of her. I want nothing more than to take her on this beach right now but I promised her I would wait till she gave me my birthday gift. I'm not sure I can hold off much longer looking at her in that bikini.

"No," I say with a smile. "I like it. Besides we're the only two here. I enjoy the view," I say with a smile as I smack her ass with my hand as she walks past me to sit down next to me. I hand her the wine I poured for her. "Here, Angel."

"Thanks, Sir," she says with a smile as she takes it from me. "So tell me what does it feel like to be home?"

"It feels great. I have been to so many beaches but NOTHING compares to this beach so many memories here. I love this place," I say as I motion her to move closer to me so that I can wrap my arm around her. She inches closer and settles into my side as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Do you remember when we came here every summer?"

"I remember," she says with a smile. "All the beach parties that were held here and all the times you brought me here to hang out and we would end up making out into the night, sitting by the ocean in the cool of the night and watching the waves crash down in front of us. Those were the best summer nights," she says resting her head on my chest.

"I remember," I say as I kiss the top of her head as I trace her skin with my fingers. "I was always happy with you, Teagan. You always made me laugh and smile. All our time together was the best time I had. And I just don't mean with sex but the time we got together was the best time I ever had. I should have chosen you. I was about to. That night before graduation I was planning on telling you that I was leaving Gina and I was going to be with you. I didn't care if it was long distance or not I wanted to be with you and then Gina told me she was pregnant and everything changed. I wanted you so badly. I loved you. I still love you and I'm not going to stop, Tea. I can't."

"I loved you too and I will always love you, Joe," she says as she rubs my chest softly. "My time with you was always the best also even if we were hiding behind Gina's back."

"I know," I say.

"Joe," she says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Before me how many subs did you have?" she asks.

"I had a few," he says. "I had at least 3 after Gina and before you. They were different. They weren't like you, Teagan. I didn't love them."

"What happened with them?" she asks.

"I couldn't do it with them any longer. It just wasn't right for me. I only wanted to dominate one person; one woman in this world and it was you. I'm sure if you wouldn't have come back I would have found another sub and had my time with her but I did all this for you. I know how we used to get down when we were younger. All the times you would submit yourself to me. Giving me what I needed and how I needed it. I fantasized about it for years and my need for you increased. When you walked into my building and I saw you because I did see you I knew we could have what we were always meant to have. I needed you, Teagan not just sexually but emotionally and physically. I needed you in my life. I wanted you in my life. I NEED you, Teagan and ONLY you. There is NO woman in this world that can do to me what you do and give me what I need like you can."

"Joe," she says, "you have no idea how much I wanted you since we last saw each other. NO one was able to have the control over me like you did and can because you draw the line between abuse and domination. Dominating is one thing but abusing is another. A true Dom doesn't hurt their sub they protect them and look out for their well-being. No one can bring me the pleasure that you bring me. I needed you in my life. I wanted you in my life. So many times I thought about going back when I was home from school on the holidays I thought about seeing you. I thought about coming to visit you. I thought about seeing you but then I always thought about Gina. I thought about Sydney and I was sure that you were still married raising your happy family."

"But I wasn't happy, Teagan, I was never truly happy until you came back into my life. I love Sydney and she makes me happy don't get me wrong but love wise I was never truly happy till you came back into my life. You have changed me in the last few months. You make me this way. I was always afraid to let loose, I was afraid to make friends work was what I had and that's what I adhered to leaving the weekends for Sydney but you made me change all that. I love you, Teagan."

"I love you too, Joe," she says with a soft smile as I look down at her to meet her blue eyes with my bluish grey eyes. I smile at her softly as I feel our magnetic pull and my lips draw closer to hers. My full soft lips softly meet her full lips and I kiss her lips passionately and greedily. I want her so badly but as I go for more she stops me. "Not until after I give you my gift."

"Teagan, you're killing me," I say with a smile. "I'll wait," I say. "You have been taking your birth control right?"

"Absolutely," she says with a smile.

"Good," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips again. "You are so sexy, Teagan, tonight you are in for the night of your life."

"No, Sir, you're in for the night of your life," she says with a smile. "I have plans for you."

"Why did that almost sound devious?"

"Because it was," she says with a smile before she kisses my lips softly. "And Jessica and Tracy swear I am the luckiest woman in the world because I am going to marry you."

"How do you feel?" I ask as I nuzzle at her neck and kiss at it softly.

"I feel pretty fucking lucky," she says with a smile as I take my tongue over her neck.

"Good," I say, "because I am feeling pretty fucking lucky to be marrying you."

"And you're one of the sexiest men alive," she says with a smile as I smile against her neck.

"And you are one of the sexiest women alive. Make sure you check the list," I say as I kiss her neck again.

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," I say with a smile.

"Wow," she says, "and Jessica asked me about the sex. She asked how it was."

"And what did you tell her?" I ask her fully amused. I already know how she answered the question but I just want to hear her say it.

"I told her it was amazing and you can give it to me like no one else can," she says with a smile causing me to smile before I find her lips again.

"Damn right, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips once again this time with more need, more urgency and more greed. I want her even more but I know she's going to make me wait so I break the kiss. "It's getting hot maybe we should cool off in the ocean?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," she says with a smile before we get up and make our way to the ocean to cool off but the heat and passion between us continues throughout the day from our time in the ocean till the time we go out for dinner. I am doing my best to have self-control but with someone as hot as Teagan around me it's hard to control myself especially as she wore that white halter dress to dinner that fit tightly around her body showing every bit of her body. The dress hugging tightly on her muscular thighs exposing her beautiful, tanned and toned legs, her blonde hair straightened hanging down falling to her shoulders, the baby blue eyes matching the beautiful blue ocean as well as her full breasts nearly falling out of the dress but it makes dinner very distracting and enjoyable at the same time.

After a nice candlelight dinner of lobster, herbed potatoes and corn on the cob, Teagan and I arrive back home at the beach house for our night together. She is going above and beyond to make my birthday special and I greatly appreciate her efforts. I appreciate her. "All right," she says as she lets go of my hand as we walk into the living room. "You sit down on the couch and I'll go get your present for you."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I take a seat on the couch. I watch her walk to the bedroom as I start to unbutton my shirt to get comfortable.

I wait at least five minutes before she comes back into the living room carrying a wrapped box. "Okay, this is just part of your present," she says with a smile as she hands it to me. "Happy Birthday, Sir," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say as I start to tear up the present exposing a book with the words; _For your eyes only_. The words make me fill with anticipation as she takes a seat next to me on the couch. "For my eyes only?" I ask with a smile.

"Your eyes only," she says as she takes a seat next to me on the couch as I slowly open the book not knowing what to expect.

A smile crawls across my face as I look at the pictures of my sexy and beautiful fiancée showing off her hot body in different lingerie. I can't deny the fact that I am with the hottest woman in the world as I look at her pictures. I would have thought she was a Victoria Secret model the way she poses in the professional pictures exposing the body that belongs to me dressed in lacy underwear and bras of different colors. I feel myself growing harder as I flip through the book and the pictures get more and more provocative. "Angel," I say with a smile as I reach the last picture in the book of Teagan topless, wearing angel wings and white lace underwear. The look of sexiness on her face, her bright blue eyes shining and her blonde hair blowing slightly is enough to make me want to take her in the living room now, hard, fast and rough. "Angel," I say again. "I love this one."

"You do?" she asks with a smile.

"I do. It's amazing," I say. "You look so hot in this picture. You look hot all the time but this is professional work. I want to get this one blown up and put it in my home office so I can look at your hotness and sexiness when I am stuck working from home."

"You really do like it?"

"Love it," I say with a smile as I close the book. "Just like I love you," I say with a smile as I take her hand and slide it between my legs. "Do you feel that? That's what you do to me."

"Mm," she says with a smile. "Glad I can have that effect on you."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I remove her hand. "Shall we go take care of it in the bedroom?"

"We shall," she says, "but since it is your birthday, Sir, May I have your permission to be in charge tonight?"

"Angel, you can take me however you want me," I say as we stand up and make our way to the bedroom.

"That's what I was hoping for," she says with a smile before she takes my lips with greed as she pulls me to her with aggression and kisses me with passion and urgency but filled with an aggressive passion making me harder. I'm throbbing inside my shorts. "I want you naked and in bed," she demands. "I have some work to do but when I come out you know what I want."

"My pleasure," I say with a smile. The dominance in her voice makes me harder and almost makes me reach my climax before we even get started. I get excited watching her take control in a meeting but in the bedroom it is a whole different story the effect it has on me. I do as she says and strip down as she goes into the bathroom. I waste no time getting naked and climb into bed like she asked. My erection straight in the air ready for some attention as it throbs for Teagan.

I moan out as she saunters out of the bedroom wearing a lace see through teddy making me need and want her more than ever. She smiles as she takes her time to walk over to me stopping at her suitcase first before she comes over to me. A smile on her face as she walks over to me with two of my ties in her hands and I know exactly where this is going. "Arms up, Sir," she says with a smile as I do what she says. "Good," she says as she ties one wrist to the bedpost before she kisses my lips before making her way to the other side where she ties my other wrist. "All the things I can do to you," she says with a smile. "The things I want to do to you," she says. "How I want to claim you and make you mine," she says.

"Angel," I breathe out. "Do whatever you want. Pleasure me," I say with a smile. "I am all yours."

"That's what I like to hear," she says with a smile before she teases me as she strips out of her teddy taking her time slowly making me ache for her. I bite my lips as she slips out of the teddy and allows it to fall to the floor exposing her gloriously naked body. I want nothing more than to touch her and feel all over her body. She makes her way over to the bed and climbs in with me. She straddles herself over my stomach before she presses her lips against my mouth, kissing me passionately, her tongue owning mine, possessing it, dominating it, our tongues intertwined and twisting together, her hands in my soft hair as I moan against her lips before she breaks the kiss. Her kisses trailing down my cheek to my throat, to my neck, owning it, kissing it softly, taking her tongue over my neck before I feel her teeth scrape against it causing me to moan, she places a soft kiss on my neck before she sinks her teeth into my neck, sucking it softly causing my moans to grow louder before she removes her teeth from my neck and kisses her marking softly before she takes her lips down my body. Kissing my chest softly, biting me, sucking me leaving her marks of ownership. I wouldn't give myself like this to anyone else. My abs clench as she reaches them, my dick throbbing and greedily needing her touch. She tongues my abs softly before making soft little bites onto them as she moves herself lower. "Look at you, so hot and ready for me," she says with a smile. "You're so hard," she says as she places her hand on my erection causing me to moan the feel of her touch makes me want to explode. She strokes me softly as I moan out in pleasure, her strokes making me squirt pre-cum from my tip. Her strokes moving faster as I find myself trying to catch my breath.

"Only for you, Angel," I say through my deep breaths. "You do this to me. It's yours take it do what you want with it," I say giving her ownership of my body even more.

"Mine," she says softly before her soft lips are on the lip of my erection as she sucks the pre-cum from it as she continues to stroke. Her mouth sliding more of me into her mouth as I groan out in pleasure. She slides her mouth down my length softly before she slides back up and then back down again taking more of me into her mouth. Taking me to her throat, sucking hard and fast before she slides her tight lips back up my erection. I feel myself starting to lose it. The passion ripping through my body through her sucks as she deep throats me taking as much as she can. I feel myself growing larger before she removes her mouth from me. "Not yet," she says, "hold it back."

"Angel," I breathe, my climax too close to hold back. "I can't."

"You have to," she says with a smile. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Angel," I breathe before she straddles herself over me, taking my erection over her clit, teasing me, rubbing it against her as I moan out. "Please take me in you," I beg.

"Not yet," she says teasing me some more, driving me crazy. I can't take it anymore. I need to feel her around me. I need to be inside of her. "Tell me how much you want it."

"I want it so bad, Angel," I say. "I need it. Please," I beg. She smiles as she lowers herself around my erection, taking me deep. "Angel," I breathe out as she has all of me inside of her before she starts to move. Her movements hard and fast. Her hands on my chest as she rides me, taking all of me and owning me. My body is hers and she knows it. She takes her time as she makes love to me. She slows her movements making me groan and moan out more. She works herself slow, making every movement last longer. "Angel," I moan out as I feel the ecstasy taking over my body and the passion tear through me. I can't control myself anymore. I'm throbbing and I am growing larger inside of her. "Say it, Angel," I beg. "Say it."

"Say what?" she asks with a smile as she continues to move.

"You know what I want you to say, please," I beg.

"Cum for me," she says, "Cum, Sir," she says and the softness and dominance of her voice makes me lose myself inside of her. I fire my hot and powerful release deep inside of her as she continues to move.

"ANGEL," I cry out as I fill her with my seed. My release so powerful my seed seeps out onto her legs as she continues to move, moaning and groaning as I know her climax is near.

"FUCK, JOE!" she says as her nails dig into my chest and she grabs my chest as she finds her climax. I moan out as I feel her hot juices on me before she collapses her body on top of mine. I want to hold her and wrap my arms around her. I want to feel her as my heart pounds in her ear. We lay catching our breath before she removes herself from me, reaches up and unties each wrist before she collapses again as I wrap her up in my arms.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too," she says softly before she kisses my lips again, "but we're not done," she says.

"I didn't think we were," I say with a smile. "We have 6 weeks to make up for."

"Exactly," she says before we spend the night making hot, rough, passionate love with each other. I have never felt as much passion and intensity as I did that night with Teagan. I love every minute of it.

Late the next morning I wake up to the sun shining into the room as I hold Teagan in my arms, our legs tangled together beneath the sheets. I look over at the clock on the nightstand and see that it's after 11 in the morning. I am not sure what time we finally stopped making love but because of the intensity and the passion it was close to the sun rising. I smile as I look at my beautiful fiancée before I kiss the bridge of her nose before I slowly and gently try to get out of bed without waking her up. "Where are you going?" she asks as she grabs me back to her.

"I was going to make us breakfast," I say with a smile as I look at her as her blue eyes shine in front of me.

"I don't want to get up. I want to stay in bed all day with you," she says with a smile.

"I can make us breakfast and then we can eat in bed and spend the day together in bed if that's what you want."

"It is," she says with a smile.

"All right," I say as I stand up before I go to put on my briefs.

"Don't," she says with a smile. "I like the view."

"All right," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "I like my view too," I say as I take in the view of her body. "I'll be right back with breakfast."

"Okay," she says with a smile before I walk out of the bedroom to make us breakfast before I return back to the bedroom so we can have breakfast in bed and then we spend the rest of the day in bed together being lazy at times and making love to each other at other times. It is one of the best birthdays I have had in a long time and I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else but Teagan.

***A/N: Was the doctor right to tell Joe and Teagan to take a vacation together before they bring Lucy home? What do you think of Jay going to church? Is that something shocking about him? What did you think about Teagan and Joe going home for his birthday? Did Teagan make it worth it for him? Are they perfect for each other? What did you think of Teagan's birthday present for Joe? Do you think now that Tea is with Joe (A millionaire and one of the sexiest men alive) that her life is going to change when they get married? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	40. His Dominance

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. **

"What is that?" asks Joe as I walk into the kitchen from the upstairs wearing a black halter dress that clings tightly to my body showing every curve hugging above mid-thigh, a pair of black pumps and my hair braided loosely to the side.

"What is what?" I ask with a smile as I admire my sexy man in a black tight fitting t-shirt showing off the muscles, part of his tattoo and every line of his perfectly firmed chest with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. I love when he dresses down. He is as sexy as ever in his work attire but when the man throws on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt like that I lose myself in all the thoughts of things I want him to do to me and I want to do to him.

"What you're wearing," he says amused.

"A dress," I say. "Don't you like it?" I ask turning around to show it to him.

He shakes his head as he leans against the counter and crosses his arms. "Absolutely not, no, Teagan. I love the dress and I love my view but I don't like the fact a bunch of drunk men are going to see you in something so I don't know the word for it but something so skimpy. I don't like it at all. If you want to just wear that piece of cloth for me we can call off this night, spend some time in the dark room and I fuck you senseless but if you want to go out you can change out of that cloth right now."

"Joe," I say as I walk over to him as he gets a smile on his face. "But I like this dress. I think it's hot."

"I'm not denying that it's hot, Angel and that you don't look hot in it but you look too hot to have drunk men all around you tonight. I don't want them trying to take advantage of you. If anyone is going to get off with you in that dress," he says wrapping his arms around me as my arms circle around his neck as he pulls me closer to him by placing his hand on my ass pushing me closer as I take in the scent of his cologne. "It's going to be me, Angel," he says.

"So you really want me to change out of this dress?" I ask.

"I'm telling you to," he says with dominance. "I don't want you wearing it to the club. Change out of it, Angel," he says.

"What would you like for me to put on?" I ask softly.

"Oh you're leaving it up to me now?" he asks with a sexy smile.

"Yes, Sir," I say with a smile.

"Put the white denim skirt on and the black halter top that I like," he says.

"All right," I say with a smile.

"I want easy access to you, Teagan," he says with a sexiness in his voice that makes me weak.

"Easy access," I say as we separate before I go upstairs to change into the outfit he wants me to wear. I swift through my closet to find the outfit he asked for specifically and put it on as soon as I find it. I still look hot regardless as I check myself out in the mirror. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen and say, "is this better, Sir?"

"Much better," he says with a smile as he makes his way over to me. "Are you wearing panties, Teagan?" he asks barely above a whisper. I smile up at him and he says, "I'll take that as a no. Easy access indeed," he says before he kisses my lips softly before we head outside and his black car is waiting for us. He helps me into the car before he gets in after me. He wraps his arm around me as I move closer to him, taking my hand into his as we intertwine our fingers as his driver takes us to the club we are meeting Jessica and Tracy at. Joe is the only man tagging along tonight but Tracy and Jessica didn't put up a fight when I told them. They are actually excited to spend the night with Joe.

When we arrive at the club his driver stops to let us out as we meet with Tracy and Jessica as they greet me with a hug and Joe greets them with a soft smile. Joe still hasn't really warmed up to the whole friend idea. He can talk to Tracy at work about business but on a personal level I sense his discomfort. I take his hand again as he walks us up to the bouncer. We are immediately granted access into the packed club as a line of people stand outside. "How did you do that?" asks Jessica as we walk into the club with the music blaring and the lights flashing.

"I may own part of this club," he says with a soft smile.

"You own it?" asks Jessica.

"Part of it," he says. "My friend Dean is co-owner with me. Anything you want is on the house."

"Thanks," says Jessica with a smile. "You have no idea how lucky you are," she says in a whisper as I smile at her as Joe holds me close to him as we walk to our VIP section.

"I have a pretty good idea," I say with a smile as I snuggle close to Joe.

We arrive in our VIP section and a waiter is ready to take our drink orders. I order a vodka cranberry while Joe orders a simple beer while the girls order the same as me. I sit next to Joe and cuddle up with him as he takes his hand over my arm as I place my hand on his chest as I rest my head on his shoulder. "You two are so cute," says Jessica with a smile. "So are you two working on wedding plans?"

"We haven't really gotten to that place yet," I say as I feel Joe's lips on the top of my head. "We're more focused on my divorce and then we will start wedding planning."

"Are you going to have a big wedding with a bunch of celebrities and famous people?" she asks.

"No," says Joe as he shakes his head as the waiter quickly returns with our drinks. "Thank-you," he says with a nod as he hands us each our drinks. "We don't' want a big spectacular wedding. We just want something small with just close friends and family no celebrities, no famous people and no paparazzi just something small and private."

"Aw," says Tracy. "Getting married in New York City, Florida or where?" she asks.

Joe and I look at each other and I am not sure if I am ready to tell anyone the location we chose for our wedding but Joe smiles at me giving me an okay. "Nowhere in the US," I say softly. "I don't' want to discuss the wedding location but I do want you two to come to the wedding."

"That would be great," they say together.

"An international wedding is so romantic," says Jessica. "I am truly jealous." I feel Joe chuckle.

"I am just an ordinary man that fell in love," he says as he gives me a soft squeeze before he kisses my neck softly knowing exactly what it does to me. I moan at his soft lips.

"He is sweet," says Jessica with a smile as we continue to talk and Joe starts to open up to the girls. That's the first time I have ever heard him talk to anyone that wasn't Dean, his friends or myself. The fact that he is taking the time to get to know my friends and talk to them means a lot to me. It shows me that he truly cares who I am hanging out with.

After a couple hours Jessica and Tracy excuse themselves to go to the bathroom leaving Joe and I alone after having a few drinks. I'm starting to feel it as it has been a long time since I have drank any vodka cranberries. I look into Joe's eyes as he pulls me onto his lap and I can see his buzz in his eyes as his eyes are glazed over and he's more relaxed. "What do you think?" I ask as his hands softly rub my thighs and slowly sliding up my white skirt as I slide my hands up his shirt and rub his firm chest with my hands.

"I think that I like your friends," he says with a soft smile, "but I also think I am getting ready to go."

"We haven't even gone out on the floor. Will you dance with me, Joe?"

"I am not the dancing type of person, Tea," he says, "you know that," he says as I feel his thumbs circling my inner thighs.

"Please, for me," I beg. He smiles before I lean down and kiss his lips softly as he moans against my lips as I feel his thumbs slide up my inner thigh so close to the most intimate part of my body. I smile against his lips as I kiss him with a want and a need that I have only for him. His hands slide under but buttocks as I kiss him with a passion and much intensity. Our tongues twisting together making love to each other, I remove my hands from his shirt and cup his face as I continue to own his mouth. I own him already but to display my dominance in his mouth is exciting for me. I love when he gives me control. It doesn't happen often but when it does I take full advantage of it.

"Whoa," says Jessica as Joe and I break our kiss. "Maybe you two should get a room," she says.

"No," I say as Joe removes his hands out from under my skirt before I stand up. "We were just…"

"Just practicing for tonight?" asks Jess with a smile. "Do you want to come out on the floor with us and dance?"

"Yeah," I say looking at Joe. "Do you want to come too?" I ask.

"No," he says, "I'll just watch you from up here. I told you, Teagan, I'm not the dancing type of person."

"Okay do you mind if I go out there with the girls then?"

"Go have fun," he says with a smile. "Don't let me stop you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I turn my back he slaps me on the ass. "Later," I say with a smile.

"Later," he says smiling back at me as Tracy, Jessica and I make our way to the floor.

The music is blaring from the speakers, a crowd of people gathered on the floor. Tracy, Jessica and I begin to dance together. I can feel Joe's eyes on me as I dance so I know he's keeping a close eye on me. He may not be on the floor with me but his dominance is near and I look up into our VIP section and he is looking down at me drinking his beer. As we dance a guy probably about 6'1, 230 lbs. with naturally tanned skin and his hair braided back comes up to us. "Hey," he says softly.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

"Mind if I join in?"

"I'd rather you not," I say as I can feel Joe's eyes burning a hole. I can sense his anger before he even approaches.

"Oh come on," he says with a smile. "It's not a big deal. I just want to dance with you," he says, "and then maybe afterward we can go back to my place and have some more fun."

"Yeah, I don't' think so," I say turning my attention back to Jess and Tracy to dance with them as I feel the guy starting to grind on me from behind. "Go away," I say to him before Tracy, Jess and I walk away to another part of the floor to get away from him. I don't want anything escalating with Joe or any other guy in his club.

After dancing for a while we walk over to the bar to order some more drinks as the same guy walks up to me as I drink my vodka cranberry. "I don't think I introduced myself properly. My name is Damian," he says with a smile, "and you are?"

"Teagan," I say with a smile, "and I am engaged," I say flashing my engagement ring at him.

"That is a pretty nice rock but where is your fiancée tonight?" he asks.

My eyes automatically look up to the VIP section and I see that Joe is gone. "He's around," I say. "I don't know where but he's around."

"Right," he says, "so how about I buy you that drink and then you come with me on the floor. We have some fun or we can just skip this and go back to my place," he says getting closer to me. "You have beautiful eyes, Teagan," he says placing his card down on the bar. "This is for her drink."

"No need, Sir," says the bartender. "According to Mr. Reigns, her drinks are free."

"Mr. Reigns?" he asks, "as in Roman Reigns?"

"Yes," I say as I drink my drink sensing Joe close to me. "My fiancée."

"Shit," he says with a smile. "So you're Roman Reigns' fiancée?"

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"You are far too beautiful for him," he says as he wraps his arm around me. "Let's get out of here, Sweetheart," he says with a smile as I don't move with him.

"No," I say.

"Come on," he says. "Let's go have some fun."

"I believe she said no," says Joe as he appears from nowhere. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me away from this guy. "Back off, Damian," he says.

"We were just talking," he says. "It was nothing."

"Oh yeah?" asks Joe as he holds my waist tightly, his voice filled with a calm rage which is the scariest rage of all. "I believe you were trying to take my fiancée from this club to come home with you after she said no. Back off."

"All right," he says with his hands in the air, "It was nice to meet you, Baby Doll," he says before walking away.

"Joe," I say softly.

"Don't," he says, "we're leaving."

"I didn't' do anything," I say as he is getting upset for no reason. "He approached me."

"I saw it in your eyes, Teagan, you were flirting with him. You were making no effort in walking away. You could have gotten me at any time. You could have come and gotten me at any time but you didn't. Don't talk," he says with warning as we walk up to the VIP section. He grabs my purse for me and before I know we are out of the noisy club and out on the street waiting for his car to arrive. The black car pulls up and his driver gets out of the car opening the door for us. Joe lets me climb in first as he climbs in behind me. As soon as we are in the car I go to straddle his lap to calm him down because he is upset. He is right. I could have walked away but I kept talking to him. I could have gotten Joe but I didn't. "Don't," he says, "don't touch me and don't talk to me," he says, "we'll handle this at home."

"Joe," I say before he shoots me a look of warning and I close my mouth waiting till we get home.

When we get home Joe helps me out of the car and into the house. We're not even inside for a minute before he has me backed up against the wall, kissing me and owning me with his mouth. Taking me with greed, I moan against his lips as his hand slides up my skirt and his fingers find my clit. "Don't," he says as I start to run my hands through his hair. "You don't get to touch me," he says. "I'm going to remind you why you're mine," he says, "you're being punished, Angel," he says before his lips find my neck as his fingers slide into me with force causing me to gasp. His lips laying hard aggressive kisses on my neck, his teeth sinking into my flesh as he sucks hard. It's painful but pleasurable at the same time. "It's a shame I love this shirt so much," he says before he rips it from my body causing me breath to stop. His animal like behavior is hot as my black bra holding my full breasts is exposed. His fingers slide out of me and find my breasts as he grabs the roughly and massaging them with force as his lips continue their aggression on my body, his teeth owning me as they sink into my flesh causing me to cry out. Joe rips my bra from my breasts before he takes full ownership of them. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Slamming the door behind us he puts me down on my feet before he locks the bedroom door. He walks over to the dresser and pulls out one of his ties. "Turn around," he dominates to me. I do as he says and turn around facing the bed post. "Put your hands on the bed," he says. I place my hands on the post and he smiles as he takes the tie and wraps it around my wrists, tying me to the bed post. Joe strips down to nothing in front of me as I take in the sight of his glorious nude body. His erection full and thick as he walks behind me. "Safe word, Angel," he says. "Remember the safe word."

"Yes, Sir," I say anticipating what is about to happen.

"Good," he says. "Spread your legs and do not cum. This is for me and not for you. You're going to remember why you're mine, Angel," he says as I spread my legs for him. He rolls up my skirt and I feel his hand slap my ass as I cry out from the shock before he does it again. He does it again and then one last time after that. The stinging from his slap brings tears to my eyes before I feel the tip of his erection between my legs. He runs it over my clit softly and gently, teasing me, making me moan making me forget about the pain of his slaps but soon the gentleness disappears as he thrusts himself deep inside of me causing me to almost lose my balance and cry out in shock from his sudden entrance. He pulls out before slamming into me again, his full length filling me and tearing me. The pain mixed with pleasure as he fucks me from behind. Thrusting deep inside of me as far as I can take him and then back out before doing it again, he wraps his arm around my waist, his body over mine as he continues his thrusts. His breaths are heavy. "Take it, Angel, take it all," he says. "You're mine. You're going to be mine. Say it, Angel."

"I am yours, Sir," I say crying out in pain and pleasure with each thrust.

"Tell me you like it," he demands.

"I like it, Sir," I say as he makes more thrusts.

"Yeah, Angel, you're mine," he says his breath hot in my ear, his mouth finds my shoulder as he bites into my flesh as he continues his thrust. Through the pain I find the pleasure and feel it ripping through me. I want to fall apart at his thrusts but I can't. I hold it back but the more he moves the more I feel the need to cum. "Don't do it, Angel," he warns as he continues to move. "Control it. Don't do it," he says as he continues to move as I cry out in pleasure. I hold myself back as he makes one last thrust into me before I feel him explode deep inside of me. His powerful release firing into me, his seed too much to hold inside as it trickles down my leg as he lay catching his breath in my ear as he continues his release. When I think it's over he starts again and takes me another time again after that. He fires his release into me one last time before he pulls himself out of me. My body torn and sore, feeling raw, my wrists hurting from the tightness of the tie and my legs weak as I stay tied to the bed as he walks into the bathroom. He comes back out with a wash cloth to clean me up. He softly cleans between my legs causing me to cry out in pain. I have never felt so much pain from so much pleasure before until this night. I'm not sure how to react. I'm not sure how to feel. He softly wipes my thighs and then my most intimate part of my body. I close my eyes tight as I feel the pain. I haven't felt this way after sex since I first lost my virginity.

He walks back into the bathroom before coming back into the bedroom where he slides on a pair of briefs before he unties me from the bed post. I fall to my knees, crying uncontrollably as I hold onto my wrist that are red from being restrained. My butt hurts from the slaps and my woman parts tender and sore that I don't even want to move. I cry in a ball as he comes over to me. "You should have used the safe word, Teagan, I can't stop unless I know it's bothering you. If you had said the safe word I would have stopped."

"No," I say shaking my head as I cry as he consoles me.

"I'm sorry, Angel," he says, "I'm sorry." I wrap my arms around him and cry on his bare shoulder as he comforts me in his arms. "Let's take a bath, Angel," he says softly before he gets up to walk to the bathroom to start the water. I can barely walk so he comes back into the room and picks me up carrying me to the bathroom. He places me into the tub and my pain ceases at the feel of the warm water. I watch him quietly as he strips out of his briefs before he climbs into the tub with me, before he takes care of me, washing and cleaning every inch of my body softly. We sit in the tub for a while as he holds me in his arms. He breaks the silence between us, "are you okay, Angel?"

"I'm okay," I say, "I should have used the safe word."

"Angel," he says as he softly kisses my cheek, "I listen for that safe word. I don't know if I am hurting you unless you use that safe word. If you would have said Purple I would have stopped immediately. I wouldn't' have kept going."

"I thought about it but you were punishing me."

"I was punishing you but the safe word is there to prevent this from happening," he says. "I love you, Angel. I am not a monster."

"I didn't say you were," I say. "I love you, Joe."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"You're fine," I say as I turn my body to face him as he wraps his arm around my waist as I cuddle up with him. Exhaustion takes over my body as he rubs my back softly and I fall asleep with him while we're in the bathtub.

My eyes flick open in the sun as the smell of pancakes, sausage and bacon fill my nostrils. My stomach growls at the smell. I haven't eaten anything since before we went out to the club. I don't' remember coming to bed which means Joe carried me to the bedroom after our bath. I look at his side of the bed and he's not there. I get out of bed and walk over to the dresser. My body still sore and raw from the night before and my wrists bruising from the tie, I walk over to the dresser and pull out a pair of underwear, a bra, a tank top and a pair of cotton shorts to put on before I throw my hair up into a messy bun. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen and smile as I see Joe standing in his briefs cooking breakfast. It is a beautiful sight. "Good morning, Angel," he says with a smile.

"Good morning," I say with a smile as I take a seat at the island. "It smells good in here."

"Are you hungry?"

"Very hungry," I say with a smile. "I'm starving."

"I bet," he says, "I made you some coffee."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I get up from the island and walk over to pour myself a cup of coffee before I take a seat again.

"Are you okay after last night?" he asks.

"I'm all right; I'm sore and my wrists are bruised but I am all right," I say.

"I'm sorry," he says as he puts our food on the plates.

"It's okay," I say, "stop apologizing."

"No I took it too far and I am sorry."

"No, Joe," I say, "I should have used the safe word but I didn't. I'm fine. I'll be all right trust me. I have been through a lot worse."

"But I'm not supposed to hurt you like that," he says taking a seat next to me on the island so we can eat breakfast together.

"I'm fine," I say as I rub his large arm. "Where are the girls?"

"Cynthia took them to the park for a while this morning. I told her I needed to spend time alone with you to make sure you are okay."

"I'm fine," I say, "you don't have to worry about me."

"I was too rough," he says, "the biting, the marking, that huge hickey on your neck, I was too rough. I shouldn't have been that rough."

"Joe," I say with exasperation. "You're fine. Stop I will be all right and who says I don't like biting? Remember your birthday?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "But that hickey though."

"It isn't the first and it won't be the last people will just see it as we have a great sex life because we do," I say as I eat a piece of sausage. "You know how to cook," I say with a smile.

"From a box," he says with a small laugh.

"Whatever," I say a smile. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Angel," he says before he kisses my cheek softly.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I ask.

"It's not so much what's on the agenda for today but for the rest of the weekend."

"Ooh," I say, "what are we doing?"

"First we're going to go see Lucy and spend some time with her this morning and then we are going to go to my house in New Hampshire to spend some family time together to get away from the city and spend some time at the beach up there. We'll come back tomorrow night and then go to work late on Monday morning."

"I like the sound of that," I say with a smile.

"Me too," he says with a smile. "I want us to get in some family time together."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I can't wait."

***A/N: What did you think of JOe making Teagan change her dress? How do you think girls night went? Was Joe right to punish Teagan? What did you think about her punishment was he too rough? Should she have used the safe word? What are your thoughts on JOe taking care of Teagan afterward? Do you think they need some family time in New Hampshire? Will that help them and the girls? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	41. Playing Checkers

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. tHank-you all so much!***

After a few hours of driving Joe pulls into the driveway of a beautiful Colonial house in New Hampshire. The house is a beautiful light blue color, the white garage door opens as Joe pulls his big black SUV into it. The front yard is beautiful with a beautiful garden of colorful flowers in front of the house separated by the concrete stairs leading to a wooden porch with a swing and some patio furniture. The front yard is behind a white picket fence with a gate opening at the sidewalk leading people up the walkway to the front door. It's the most beautiful house I have ever seen. He turns off the car and smiles at me. "It's beautiful," I say with a smile.

"Wait till you see the inside," he says with a smile as he leans over to kiss my lips softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," I say with a smile as my baby blue ocean colored eyes meet his greyish blue orbs.

"Just checking," he says as he opens the car door as I open mine before he lets the kids out of the back of the SUV. The kids run ahead of us to the back door while Joe and I get the bags out of the back of the car. "So you really think the house is beautiful?" he asks as we walk to the door.

"I really do," I say, "you own this house?"

"Yes, it's my home away from home, my escape from the city life and the life of a famous CEO. I like to come here to relax, let loose and spend some time with my family. It's a very nice quiet remote town and no one bothers us here. You'll love it."

"I'm sure," I say as he puts his key into the door and opens the back door that leads us into a beautiful colonial kitchen with the most beautiful black and white tiled floor. "Wow," I say as I look around the magnificent kitchen. It's like something I have never seen before. The cabinets are all made out of wood, the island in the middle of the kitchen has a beautiful granite counter top matching the granite counter top of the kitchen. Joe has a style and he sticks to it no matter where he is.

"I take it you like what you see," he says with a smile as he takes my hand into his. "How about I take you on a quick tour of the house before we head to the beach?"

"Sure," I say with a smile as the kids run off to play. I forgot they have lived in this house before and have spent some time here so they know their way about. Joe takes me through the kitchen, through the dining room which is just as beautiful with a wooden floor, a grandfather clock in the corner, a cabinet holding some of the fanciest china I have ever seen. The dining room walls are a beautiful blue grey color holding pictures of famous artwork. He then takes me into the living room where there is a big flat screen TV plastered on the wall connected to a cable box, a Blu-Ray disc player and an X-box. The white walls hold large pictures of Sydney from when she was a baby, a toddler and a few from when she was a little girl and some that were recent. There is a large framed picture of Joe and Sydney together that I absolutely fall in love with. Sydney couldn't have been any older than 5 years old in the picture wearing a light purple dress with her dark hair curled while Joe matches her in a 3 piece suit with black slacks, white shirt, a purple tie and a purple vest with his hair pulled into a neat bun as he holds her in his arms. I don't know why I love it so much but the smile on his face is just so carefree and the way he looks at Sydney is as if she is the only girl in the world that matters to him. She is the center of his whole world. "I love that picture," I say.

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "I was thinking of getting a more recent family picture taken with you, me and the girls. What do you think?"

"I'm flattered," I say with a smile before he takes me upstairs to show me around. The bedrooms he had decorated for the girls are amazing. Lucy's nursery is painted in a light blue color with an Alice in Wonderland mural on the wall with her name painted onto the wall above her crib. Lylah's room is just as beautiful painted in a pastel purple color with a Peter Pan mural on the wall and finally Sydney's and Renny's room painted light pink with a beautiful ballerina mural on the wall and it's like a ballet studio with a barre connected to the wall. I don't know where he gets the ideas but they are amazing. He takes me to the master bedroom next and it is no different than our room in the city except the room is bigger, the closet is bigger and he has not only clothes for himself in the closet complete with his shoes he also has dresses for me hanging in the closet with more shoes than I care to count and purses. I am in love. I wish that could be our house now and forever. It's just so exquisite. The last place he takes me is to the large and private backyard with a swingset for the kids, a large beautiful pond surrounded by flowers and plants off in the distance which is breathtaking. There is a hot tub near the wooden deck. "I love it, Joe," I say with a smile.

"I'm glad, Angel," he says with a smile. "It's your house now too. Could you see yourself living here someday?"

"Possibly," I say with a smile. "Why?"

"Just asking," he says with a smile as we go into the house to get ready to go to the beach for the afternoon.

We arrive at the beach about an hour later as the hot sun shines down over us as we walk and tread through the sand to find a place to set up for the day. "Right here," says Lylah as we reach an empty spot. "Let's set our stuff up here."

"Sounds like a plan to me," says Joe with a smile as he puts the beach bag down and pulls out our beach blanket before he spreads it out onto the sand. Once he spreads out the blanket he pulls off his grey t-shirt exposing his beautifully firmed chest and perfect abs. I lick my lips at the sight. The man is gorgeous. He is built like a Greek God. He is perfect; the perfect hair, the perfect body, the perfect lips, he is the man that will give a woman wet dreams. He's the man that women think about when they are having sex with their husbands. He is the man that women trip over and stumble because they aren't watching where they are going too enthralled with the sexiness of Roman Reigns. I smile and shake my head as a group of girls walk past and do a double take of him before passing by again.

"Hey," they say together.

"Hi," says Joe with a friendly smile before he wraps his arm around my shoulders before the girls walk away. He shakes his head and smiles. "Everywhere I go," he says, "there's always a group of girls or women looking at me."

"It's called the Roman Reigns effect," I say before I turn to face him and wrap my arms around his neck as his arms make their way around my waist. "I think I fell victim to it."

"I really have that effect on women?" he asks.

"The wet their panties, will drop their panties for you in a second effect hell yeah. Why do you think it was so easy for me to get into bed with you?"

"Did I make you wet your panties?" he asks.

"Every day, Baby," I say with a smile. "And I surely waste no time dropping them for you either."

"No you don't," he says with a smile. "I love you, Teagan."

"I love you too, Baby," I say with a smile before his soft lips find mine and he kisses me softly.

"Ahem," says Sydney causing us to break our kiss. "Can we go into the water now, Dad?" she asks.

"Of course," he says with a smile as he lets go of me. "Are you coming, Tea?" he asks as Lylah takes his hand after she takes her cover up off.

"Yeah," I say as I take my cover up off exposing myself in a purple and white floral bikini.

"Nice," he says with a smile as we make our way to the cold ocean water.

I shiver as I step into the water as Renny holds my hand tightly. "It's really cold," says Renny as she shivers.

"It's the beginning of the season," says Joe with a smile. "You know what will really warm you up and get you used to the water?"

"What?" she asks.

"Jumping the waves," he says, "do you know how to jump over the waves?"

"No," she says.

"I don't know either, Daddy," says Lylah.

"They have never been to the beach before," I say reminding Joe of the sheltered life they once lived. "But girls, jumping waves is very easy and it's a lot of fun. I used to jump the waves when I was your age. I used to go to the beach all the time."

"Me too," says Joe with a smile. "And your Mommy is right it's very simple. Do you know how to jump rope?"

"Yes," says Renny as she looks up at Joe.

"All right," he says, "it's that simple. When you see a wave coming at you; you just jump over it like you're jumping over a jump rope. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says with a smile.

"You know," says Joe as he looks at Renny and then at me. "Jay might be right about her."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Her and Lucy kind of look alike, I mean they are half-sisters but look at her. Don't you see a lot of Lucy in her though?"

"No," I say, "because Lucy looks like you and not me. That would be impossible."

"I don't know," he says, "maybe Lucy looks more like you than you think."

"She doesn't and neither does Renny. Ly is the only one that looks like me. Renny looks like her father."

"Okay," he says. "Anyway, let's have some fun jumping waves."

"Yay!" screams Lylah.

"Okay," says Joe, "Here comes a wave. Let's jump it ready, set and JUMP!" he says as we all jump over it and Lylah loses her footing and falls into the water laughing uncontrollably making me smile.

"That's fun," she says, "let's do it again!"

"Okay," says Joe, "Let's move further out," he says as we inch out a little further before jumping over another wave. The laughs and giggles from all 3 girls is music to my ears. We spend a while out in the ocean playing, jumping over waves, Joe throws each girl into the ocean after we finished jumping waves. I have never seen Renny and Lylah smile as much as they did in the ocean that day.

The day turns out better than I could have wished for as we build sandcastles in the sun, bury Joe in the sand, then each of the girls want to be buried in the sand before we wash them off in the ocean. I have seen a whole new side of Joe today than I have seen before. He is different in New Hampshire, more relaxed and more easy-going. He's more at home it seems. Once they wash off in the ocean Joe and I take a stick and write each of their names in the sand including our own and then we write Reigns Family 2014 in the sand before we snap a selfie of ourselves before we head back home where Joe has more planned for us to do. As we arrive back at the house the sun has started to set leaving the sky a beautiful pink and orange color as it does. As soon as we are inside the girls go into the bathroom to take a quick shower together while Joe is getting everything ready for his next surprise and fun for the girls.

After the shower I brush and comb out their hair after they put their pajamas on. We make our way out of the patio door and I smile as I see a fire burning off in the distance just feet away from the large pond in his backyard. "What's all this?" I ask as we make our way over to Joe.

"I wanted to make a fire, roast some marshmallow, make s'mores and roast hot dogs," he says with a smile as he points to the small table with gram crackers, hot dog buns, ketchup, mustard, chocolate bars and marshmallows.

"Awesome!" says Sydney, "I love this."

"I know, Baby Girl," he says with a smile. "Renny and Lylah, have you ever gotten to roast marshmallows or make hot dogs over a fire?"

"No," they say together shaking their heads.

"Then you are in for a lot of fun," he says with a smile as the sun has set for the night and the fire crackles in front of us giving us light. I walk over and hand each of the girls a stick.

"Do you want to do a marshmallow or a hot dog?" I ask Lylah as Joe helps Renny as Sydney acts like the pro and starts out with a hot dog.

"Marshmallow," she says with a big smile.

"Okay," I say with a smile as I put a marshmallow onto the stick for her and help her hold it over the fire so she doesn't burn herself. "All right," I say, "let's take it out of the fire."

I help her take it out of the fire and it's on fire. "Look, Mommy," she says, "it's on fire."

"I know," I say with a smile as I blow it out. "Do you just want to eat it or do you want to put it on a graham cracker with chocolate?"

"Graham cracker with chocolate," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say as we walk over to the table to make her S'more. I hand it to her for her to eat and an instant look of satisfaction comes across her face in the form of a smile. "Is it good?"

"It's yummy," she says with a smile.

"I bet," I say with a smile as I watch her enjoy it while I get ready to make myself a hot dog. Joe is full of surprises tonight. I would have never imagined this big CEO would be so into roasting marshmallows and making hot dogs over the fire. It's a whole new side of him. Even when we were younger I never saw him do this, drink around the fire, playing truth or dare around a fire yes but actually making hot dogs or roasting marshmallows not at all. Joe and I had some of our best times around a fire when we were younger on the beach in Pensacola but tonight is the absolute best as we spend the time with our girls without worrying about deadlines, thinking about Jay and worrying about business. It is a relaxing getaway that we both needed as well as for the girls to get away and have fun.

"Daddy," says Lylah as she tugs at Joe's sweatpants.

"Yes, Bumblebee?" he asks as he smiles down at her.

She throws her little arms around his legs and hugs him tightly. "Thank-you. This was the BEST day ever," she says hugging onto his legs making me smile.

"It was, Dad," says Sydney. "I love New Hampshire. We should move here. I like this house."

"I like it too," says Renny with a smile before she hugs Joe on the other side before Sydney joins into the hug.

"I'm being attacked!" says Joe causing the girls to giggle. "Wait," he says, "I am missing one of my girls," he says looking at me. "There's room for you too," he says. I smile as I get up from the chair and walk over to join into the hug with them. "That's better," he says with a smile before I kiss his cheek softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he says kissing my lips quickly. "All right, who wants to roast ONE more marshmallow before you go to bed?" he asks.

"Me!" yell the girls together.

"All right," he says, "one more and then you have to go to bed because Mommy and I have some talking to do and we need to have some fun too."

"What kind of fun?" asks Lylah as I hand her a marshmallow.

"Mommy and Daddy fun," says Joe.

"What do Mommies and Daddies do for fun?" she asks as I nearly choke on my spit.

"You okay?" asks Joe.

"Fine," I say, "how about you have fun roasting marshmallows?" I ask her.

"I just want to know what Mommies and Daddies do," she says. "How do you have fun?"

"Checkers," says Joe quickly. "Lots and lots of checkers," he says.

"Checkers is fun?" she asks. "I don't like checkers."

"When you're a grown up," says Joe, "checkers is fun."

"I'm not a grown up and I think checkers is fun," says Sydney as I look at Joe waiting for his next response to that. We're raising the next generation to run Reigns Corporation of course they are going to challenge every word he says because they are practicing to be him.

"Well, we play grown up checkers and I think it's a lot of fun. Right, Teagan? Isn't it a lot of fun?"

"It's a blast," I say as I cross my arms because he brought me into it.

"What is grown up checkers?" asks Renny and there it is, the question I knew would come from one of the girls.

"Well, it's like regular checkers," says Joe, "but not quite. We just do things a little differently. It is hard to explain. So how about the marshmallows," he says changing the subject.

"Why is it hard to explain?" asks Lylah, "how do you play?"

"The grown up way," he says as he roasts a marshmallow.

"What is the grown up way?" asks Lylah.

"You won't know till you're a grown up," I say ending the conversation as Joe smiles at me and mouths _thank-you_ to me. I nod my head in reply.

"Oh," says Lylah. "I get it."

"Me too," says Sydney.

I put the girls to bed while Joe gets the hot tub ready and gets us a bottle of wine from the cellar. Once I say goodnight to each of the girls I go into the master bedroom and change into a black bikini that leaves very little to the imagination before I walk out of the bedroom door, onto the patio and down the stairs leading to the hot tub as Joe is sitting in the hot tub waiting for me. "Hey," he says with a smile as I get into the hot tub. "You look deliciously sexy tonight," he says with a smile as I sit on the opposite side of the hot tub than him.

"Thanks," I say with a smile, "you look panty dropping sexy as always."

"Thanks," he says with a smile as I reach for my glass of wine.

"Checkers?" I ask as I take a sip of wine. "Is that all you could come up with?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind," he says before sipping his own wine. "I had to say something. I was put on the spot."

"Which you wouldn't have been if you wouldn't have said we were going to have fun."

"We always have fun," he says with a smile.

"I know, Sir, but our kids don't need to know that."

"True," he says with a smile as he leans back. "I want this," he says.

"You want what?" I ask.

"This, a life like this, a life where I don't have to worry about going to work every day and stay home; a house just like this to live in after I retire. I mean I do plan to retire when I am 36 so that I can enjoy some time with my family."

"You're going to retire when you're 36?" I ask.

"Yeah, Angel," he says, "I should be well established by then. I am an entrepreneur I like to own things and I like to make a name for myself. I should have that all done by 36, retire here to New Hampshire and live my life in relaxation with you and the girls and our 4 other kids."

"But 36?" I ask, "why stop at 36 when you and me can take on the world together?" I ask.

"Because I give up a lot of family time to do the things I do. I want to be a father sometimes too. I have given the last few years of my life building up Reigns Corporation and I plan to continue to do so. I own a lot of things outside of Reigns Corporation as well."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," he says with a smile. "Why are you all the way over there, Angel?"

"I don't know," I say with a smile.

"Come here," he says with sex in his voice. I smile and make my way over to him. "That's better," he says as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"So Mr. Reigns, what all do you own outside of Reigns Corporation?" I ask as I rub his leg softly.

"Trying to turn me on, Ms. Richards?" he asks with a smile.

"Maybe," she says with a smile, "so what do you own?" I ask as he pulls me in front of him as I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as his arms snake around my waist.

"Well, that club we went to last night for one, I own a couple gyms," he says, "and I own a couple more clubs. I own a few restaurants too. I am all about business and making a living for my family and myself. I want you guys to be happy but I have a feeling that Dean is about to sell out his half of the clubs would you like to become my partner with the clubs?"

"Maybe," I say with a smile as his hands reach down into my bikini bottoms. "Trying to play checkers, Mr. Reigns?"

"Maybe later," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I'm not sure you know the effect you leave on me."

"I have a pretty good idea," I say with a smile as I feel him growing hard beneath me. "What would you call that effect?"

"Only one woman has this effect on me," he says squeezing my butt softly with a smile. "And that would be the Teagan effect."

"Nice," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "If you keep this up you're going to have me dropping my panties any minute now."

"Hmm," he says with a smile. "Is that a promise?"

"A guarantee, Baby," I say with a smile as I rub his shoulders softly.

"Mmm," he says, "so what do you say? Would you like to live here someday in this house with me?"

"Of course, Baby, I love this house. I love YOU. I will go wherever you want me to go."

"All right," he says, "what did you think of the closet?"

"It was a nice touch, the shoes, the dresses, you know me so well."

"I do know my Angel and everything she likes," he says. "So Jessica sparked my interest last night?"

"Sparked your interest how?" I ask curiously as he pushes me closer to him, his erection in his trunks beneath me. I love the effect he has on me but I love the effect I have on him even more.

"About the wedding we should really start making plans and talking details. I know we're getting married in Italy but big small or what?"

"I just want something small and intimate. I just want something special for you and me. I just want close friends and close family there. I know you have a large family and I am okay with that but I don't want to invite your whole family just brother, sisters, mom, dad and your closest friends and I guess the cousins you're closest to. I want it to be intimate."

"All right," he says with a smile. "I don't need a big wedding. WE could just go to Italy ourselves and elope if you wanted to."

"That would be nice but I really want to get married in front of my parents, have my dad walk me down the aisle you know what I mean?"

"I understand," he says. "I'm happy with whatever you want. And I will pay all the expenses, the dress, the reception, the ceremony, anything you want, Teagan is yours. You just let me know. There is no price limit it's whatever you want and whatever makes you happy. I will pay for travel and I will pay for the hotel for them to stay at. Everything will come from my wallet. I want to make you one happy bride."

"Really?" I ask with a smile.

"Really, Angel," he says as he massages my butt. "This is all about you and what you want. You deserve the wedding of your dreams. When it will happen I don't know. I was thinking your divorce hearing is in a couple weeks so hopefully you are divorced by July and then maybe in November or December we can go over to Italy to get married."

"June," I say, "I want a June wedding in Italy."

"All right," he says, "this is about you and what you want so we'll look at a June wedding."

"Thank-you, Baby! I love you," I say before I kiss his lips softly as my tongue enters into his mouth. Our tongues twisting together our wine mixing together, he moans out as I suck on his tongue seductively as his hands slide up my body, touching every inch of me as I moan against his mouth before the passion in our kiss grows stronger. "I love you so much," I say against his lips.

"I love you too, Angel. I'm going to have the sexiest wife in the world in a year."

I smile against his lips as I cup his beautiful face before I kiss him again, sucking his tongue softly, hearing the moan from him as he tries to pull me closer to him. "I'll have the sexiest husband in the world," I say with a smile against his lips. "Can we go play checkers now?"

He laughs softly as our lips part, he looks into my eyes and sends an electric shock right through me. "I was hoping you would ask. Are you feeling up to it?"

"I'm always feeling up to it," I say with a smile.

"I'll be gentle tonight, taking my time making love to you, making you cum over and over again, cumming in you multiple times," he says making me smile.

"All right, I'm ready to drop my panties," I say with a smile. "The Roman Reigns Effect in full force, let's go, Baby!"

"All right," he says with a smile before we get out of the hot tub. He picks me up and carries me up to our bedroom where we spend a passionate night making love to each other just the way he promised, he promises and delivers better than any man I've ever been with. I don't' know how I got so lucky but Joe is just sexy as all hell, he's rich, he's smart, he's my best friend and he is the best in bed but he is all MINE.

***A/N: What did you think of their trip to New Hampshire? Did they really need it? What about the house does Joe seriously plan to live there? What did you think about the Checkers conversation? WHat about Joe leaving everything in the wedding up to Teagan and then him paying for everything? What do you think about The Roman Reigns effect? But is he making it clear he only wants ONE woman in this world? How do you feel about Joe retiring at 36? Are you impressed at everything he owns and has going for him now? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	42. The Time is Coming

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

Steam surrounds us as the hot water pours over our bodies, my back against the wall in the shower while Joe holds my leg up as my nails dig into his back as he thrusts into me. Our bodies making our own heat in the shower as I feel Joe's breath on my neck before his soft lips as he continues to thrust into me, the passion tearing through my body taking me to new heights. "Sir," I say as I feel my climax building. "I'm going to cum."

"Not yet," he whispers in my ear before he nibbles it softly as he continues to thrust his large and thick erection into me causing me to moan louder as his grunts mix with my noise of pleasure. "Teagan," he breathes into my ear. "I love you, Angel. Give it to me. Cum for me, Angel," he demands. The dominance and sexiness of his voice rips through me and the passion ripples through my body as I cry out in pleasure as my nails dig deeper into his back, my teeth into his neck as I fall apart around his erection. "That's it, Angel," he says as he continues to move. "Give it to me. Give me it all," he says as I continue to release my hot juices around his erection.

"Damn, Sir," I say as I catch my breath as he continues to move.

"Shh," he says before his lips find mine as we share a passionate kiss. I feel his erection start to throb and grow larger as his lips possess mine and I feel him sucking on my tongue before his tongue takes full ownership of my mouth, making love to my tongue, twisting with it so perfectly. He moans against my lips on his last thrust as he releases his hot seed into me. "Ahh. Teagan," he says as he breaks our kiss and continues his release. "I can never get enough of you."

"So take me again," I say with a smile as he holds me in his arms and my arms are around his neck.

He smiles at me, his blue-grey eyes matching the blue-grey tiled walls of the bathroom. The shower continues to run as he keeps his erection inside of me, neither of us wanting to break apart. He takes his hand through my shower soaked blonde hair and kisses my nose. "I wish I could, Angel, but I can't be late for work today and you can't be late for work today."

"You're the boss," I say with a smile as I take my finger over his Samoan tattoo and trace it softly. "You can be late and I'm your fiancée and I'll be pleasuring you so I think my boss will be all right with me being a little late."

He smiles before he pecks my lips softly. "I wish, Angel, you know I would love nothing more than to make love to you in this shower again and then take you again in the bed but I have a 9 am appointment with a really good friend of mine. He's pretty punctual and he doesn't like to wait. I think it's best that I get to the office on time today."

"Man," I say with a pout. "I want to make love again."

His fingertip traces my bottom lip that's sticking out before he pushes it back up with his soft full lips as he kisses my lips again softly. "I do too, Angel, but I have to get ready for work. How about we come back to the shower tonight after the girls are in bed and make love as many times as you want?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say with a smile. "But I cannot be held accountable for any unexpected visits into your office today."

"The desk is always open," he says with a smile.

"I know, Sir," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips again softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tea," he says as he groans as he reluctantly removes himself from me and places my leg down so that my foot is on the floor. His lips catch mine for another kiss before he washes my body so intimately and passionately before I do the same to him. I love my morning showers with him. "I laid an outfit out for you to wear today," he says as he turns the water off.

"Is it that day of the week?" I ask.

"It's that day of the week," he says with a smile as he steps out of the shower grabbing a towel for me before he wraps me up in it before wrapping himself up in his own towel. "Don't take too long to get ready. I need to be at the office by 7:30."

"All right," I say with a smile as he walks out of the bathroom to get dressed while I take care of my hair by blow drying it and combing through it while he gets dressed in our bedroom. Once my hair is dry I decide to run the straightener through it to take care of the little crimp I have in my hair. I walk out into the bedroom after I am finished. I smile as I walk over to the bed and pick up the outfit Joe left out for me to wear; a black short sleeved dress that falls to the top of my knee with a white trim around the neckline and the sleeves. It is one of his favorite dresses I wear because it's fits very snug to my body. I grab the dress and put it on before I put the black heels to match it over my freshly done pedicure. I look myself over in the mirror before I put on some make up to bring out my eyes and put in a pair of gold hoop earrings. I smile at myself one last time as I grab my purse and head downstairs to have a cup of coffee and to eat some breakfast before Joe and I leave for work.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

Sitting at the table having a cup of coffee and looking over the newspaper to see some sports scores from the night before and to catch up on some news before I get to work I hear the clanging of Teagan's heels as she makes her way down the back stairs to the kitchen. I stand up with a smile and walk over to the coffee pot to pour her a cup of coffee. A smile slides across my face as I catch sight of her in the entrance of the kitchen in the black dress I laid out for her. It fits her body perfectly, bringing out all her curves. The fact she isn't wearing any nylons makes me smile as I look at her toned tanned legs as she walks across the kitchen. Her blonde hair is completely straight and the eyeliner brings out the blue of her eyes. "Good morning, Angel."

"It was a good morning," she says as she walks over to me and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek as I hand her the cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I say as I lean against the counter matching her in my black slacks, white button down shirt and a black tie with my hair pulled back into a bun. I wrap my free arm around her as we drink our coffee together. "Are you hungry? I can make you something real quick."

"I'll just eat a quick bowl of cereal," she says. "I don't want to be late for work."

"Tea," I say, "normally I wouldn't care but my friend is very prompt. He's not the type of guy you want to make wait for a business deal."

"So what are you doing anyway? What's the big business deal?" she asks as she walks over to the cupboard to get out some cereal. "What's so big?"

"When you ask what's big do you mean the deal or something else?" I ask with amusement in my voice as she gives me a look as she gets out a bowl. "I'm just kidding. It's just something with business. I am trusting Dean less and less each day. He has failed to give me any information on Ambreigns. I am about to remove my interest from it. If he can't communicate with me and let me know everything is going okay in Los Angeles I cannot have my name linked to it. It's as simple as that."

"So you're backing out of the Ambreigns deal?" she asks.

"Not backing out," he says, "protecting my assets. I told you Dean is being shady lately. I don't know what's up with him."

"Well, if you want me to be honest I don't think he likes me and I don't trust him either."

"I am right up there with you," I say as I take a seat at the table as she does the same with her cereal. "So I have a friend that I want to do some business with. I want to buy out Jay's company."

"You want to what?" she asks.

"Buy Jay out and take over Jay's business but I want to bring my friend in with me. I am sure he is up for it. I just need to do a little convincing. As Jay's wife do you have any access to that company?"

"What do you mean do I have access?"

"Do you own any part of it? Or how does it work?"

"I have no part to that company and I don't want any part of it. I think you're crazy for wanting it. You know what he's into. You know he's a drug lord and you know about the sex trafficking stuff. Why would you even want your name linked to that?"

"Do you honestly think if I buy out Richards that I would become a drug lord? I wouldn't Teagan. I am strictly professional."

"No of course not I just think it's bad news. And what makes you think you're going to get Jay to sell his company?"

"I don't know I have my ways," I say. "I'll get him to sell it to me. It would be easier if you owned any of it."

"So I could sell you my share?" she asks.

"Exactly but I am a successful business man I can do this the old fashioned way."

"I'm sure you can," she says with a smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Teagan, it's going to be hard to look at you all day in that dress."

"You picked it out, Sir," she says with a smile.

"I know but I am rethinking that decision. I can't be distracted by your sexiness, Ms. Richards."

"I told you, Mr. Reigns," she says with a smile, "I would be in to make a visit. You told me your desk was always open."

"It will be open specifically at 2 pm if you have the time to come discuss some business transactions and maybe a rousing game of checkers," I say making her smile.

"2 pm," she says with a smile. "I'll be there."

"I'll be ready," I say with a smile as I eye her in the dress. "I am ready now."

"Aren't we being naughty today, Mr. Reigns?"

"I can't help it you make me naughty," I say with a smile.

"Let me tell you a secret," she says as she stands up and bends over to whisper into my ear. "I am not wearing any panties." The words make me hard instantly.

"Do you ever wear underwear?" I ask.

"Sometimes," she says with a smile before she kisses my cheek. "Free access, Sir."

"Free access," I say with a smile, "now finish your breakfast so we can get to work."

"All right," she says before she takes a seat next to me to finish eating her breakfast but my thoughts are on her, our 2pm appointment and what isn't on underneath her dress. It's going to be a long wait till our meeting.

Later that morning I am sitting in my office as my phone buzzes. "Yes, Tracy," I say.

"Your 9:00 appointment is here," she says.

"Okay," I say closing up the work I am doing on my computer. "Send him in."

"Will do," she says.

I stand up as my office door opens a few minutes later. "Good morning," I say with a smile as Gideon Cross; one of my best friends walks into the room. Gideon and I go way back. He's one of my best friends but he is also major competition as he is the owner of Cross Industries.

"Reigns," he says as he walks into my office.

"Please take a seat," I say after he shakes my hand.

"Thank-you," he says before he sits down across from me as I take a seat at my desk. "How is it going?"

"Everything is going well," I say. "How is Cross Industries?"

"Everything is well," he says. "How is your daughter doing?"

"Good," I say, "She is doing well."

"Good," he says. "So what's up, Reigns? You mentioned you had an issue that you need my help with."

"I do," I say, "Do you know anything about Jay Richards Jr.?"

"I know he's an asshole but one hell of a business man. He is a snake. He's not my favorite person but I have to commend him on his success. Why are you asking me about Jay Richards for?"

"Because I can't stand the asshole," I say. "He's into a lot more than you think."

"That is not surprising," says Gideon. "So what does Jay Richards have to do with this?"

"I want to buy out his company. I want you to join me on this venture. Just think about it, Cross, Reigns and Cross together as business partners. WE could make good things happen here in NYC. We could be one of the most powerful companies in the world."

"I'm listening," he says, "what's in it for me?"

"More money," I say, "more authority. We can do this together. Just think about it, Cross."

"I am thinking," he says, "so why are you so after Richards all of a sudden?"

"Let's just say he has taken things a little too far for me."

"Business or personal wise?" asks Cross.

"Both," I say, "he trashed my office and stole some documents from me. He beat up my fiancée and tried to kill her."

"Hmm," he says, "so he's a woman beater too."

"You don't know the half of it."

"You know how I feel about woman beaters," he says. "So you want to buy him out because he beat up your fiancée this doesn't sound like you, Reigns. Since when did you let a woman dictate your life and your moves? I've heard about your new business associate. When did you start thinking with your dick instead of your brain?"

"My fiancée is his wife," I say.

"Shit, I'm listening."

"And she's the hottest woman you'll ever meet. I'm pretty lucky with her and she's smart. She's a genius. She can do things that I couldn't do my first year. She just started. That Tokyo deal I was trying to make; she made it in her first week or so here. She knows how to get the job done. I love that about her of course I love her all around but she knows what she's doing."

"Hmm," he says, "how did you get her to work with you because I can't get Eva to work with me at all? And why would she work for you but not her husband? Wait never mind because my wife doesn't work for me."

"She hates his guts. They are in the middle of a divorce. He's not letting her go. He wants her but she's not budging. He wouldn't let her work. I never chose her to work here. She applied and got the job. I had no part in it but the day I saw her I was surprised. We go way back and to see her working beneath me just made my job better and then I found out Jay was her husband and all the things he did to her. I want to take him down."

"I don't blame you there," he says. "Do you think that Reigns and Cross could come together?"

"I'm sure that we can," I say. "I have a lot of faith. You run a pretty nice business and you're just as successful as I am. Just think about it Cross two of New York's most successful and richest men running a company together imagine what we could do. We buy out Jay Richards we can own the city. We can do this together."

"You make a good point. I mean you are my biggest competition other than Landon BUT you could squash him in a heartbeat. I'm thinking about this."

"I actually have someone in there working for me and spying for me. He's getting me information."

"You sneaky asshole," he says with a small chuckle. "You really want to take Richards down."

"I do," I say, "Are you in?"

"I'm in. If you're doing this to get an advantage over Richards I would say sleeping with his wife is advantage enough."

"Look, Teagan isn't a prize. I love her. It's not about advantage with her. I just want to see Richards fail. I want to see his success dwindle away. I want to watch him suffer like he's made Teagan suffer. He deserves this after everything he's done to her."

"And what makes you think that Richards is just going to sell us his company and walk away quietly?"

"I have it on good authority that since his dad is missing in action his company isn't doing so well. Eventually his company is going to fall so low that he's going to need to sell it or want to sell it. I am willing to buy it now."

"I like the drive," he says. "I'm in. Just don't fuck this up, Reigns."

"I won't," I say, "We could be called Crossreigns."

"Nice touch," he says. "We'll discuss that later when everything is actually final. I am sure this is going to be worth every penny," he says as my door flies open interrupting us. WE both rise to our feet as Teagan comes into the room with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," she says with a smile. "I'll come back."

"No, no," I say, "come in and shut the door."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm positive. What's going on?" I ask as she makes her way over to my desk in her black dress.

"I just got a call from the hospital and Lucy is off oxygen! She's breathing on her own."

"Are you serious?" I ask with a smile as I wrap my arms around her forgetting about Cross.

"I'm dead serious," she says with a smile on her face and the excitement in her blue eyes. "And Dr. Thomas said that if she continues to do well without the oxygen the next couple days we can bring her home!"

"Angel, I am so excited," I say with a smile before I give her a quick kiss. "Cross, I apologize for my fiancee's interruption but we have received good news."

"It's okay," he says with a soft smile. "Gideon Cross," he says holding out his hand for Teagan.

"Teagan Richards," she says with a smile before they shake hands. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cross."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Richards," he says with a smile as their hands stay linked too long.

"Okay," I say as I take Teagan's hand. "Teagan, I will see you at 2. Mr. Cross and I have some business to finish discussing."

"All right," she says with a smile. "I'll talk to you later. See you at 2."

"I'll be waiting don't be late we only have an hour."

"Plenty of time," she says with a smile before she kisses my lips softly before she waves to Cross on her way out the door.

"I'm sorry about that," I say as we take a seat to go over our business deal.

"No it's okay. She was telling you information about your daughter. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," I say.

"So that's Richards' wife? How did the asshole get someone so hot?"

"It doesn't matter, she's mine now," I say with a bit of possessiveness in my voice. "So let's discuss our plan."

"All right," he says as we start to discuss our plan on how to get Richards to sell his company or how to buy him out of his own company. WE spend till 2 working on our plan going over strategic details and what happens after we get the company. I have a good feeling about this. Going into business with Gideon Cross is a good move. Roman Reigns and Gideon Cross together are unstoppable.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

"Congratulations," says Heather with a smile as I am getting Lucy ready to go home by putting her into a white onesie with a purple heart on it with a purple tutu to match. "Lucy is doing so well. I'm glad she is finally going home."

"I'm glad we can finally take her home," says Teagan with a smile as we stand over our baby girl getting her ready to go. "Are you ready to go home, Supergirl?" she asks with a smile as Lucy smiles up at us.

"I think she is," I say with a smile. "Can you believe it? She's going home weighing 7lbs and 10 oz. She has grown so much. I'm so proud of her."

"Me too," says Teagan. "Heather, thank-you so much for everything you've done for us. WE couldn't have done this without you and all the love and support. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says as they share a hug. "make sure you bring her back to visit me. I would love to see her."

"We definitely will," says Teagan as we put Lucy into the carseat. I have been waiting for this moment since the day she was born in April. In the last three months Teagan and I have met so many other parents dealing with what we were. We became a family in this NICU. We also learned that some babies don't' make it. That was the hardest thing to see a little life go so quickly. A baby is not guaranteed after a stint in the NICU. Teagan and I are one of the lucky ones whose baby thrived in the NICU. I smile down at Lucy in her carseat as she sucks on her purple pacifier with a little giraffe connected to it. It's hard to believe that the little baby that once fit into the palm of my hand is now sitting in a carseat ready to go home. The progress I watched my daughter make in the last three months brings tears to my eyes.

"We've come a long way," I say to Teagan as I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"A very long way," she says with a smile. "And look at her. She's your mini-me all around."

"With your beautiful eyes," I say with a smile. "I love her so much."

"Me too," she says. "I love you for giving her to me."

"Thank-you for making me a daddy again."

"Thanks for making me a mommy again," she says with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "And look at all that hair. She's our little Samoan princess."

"Yes she is," I say with a smile. "Are you ready to go, Lady Bug?" I ask with a smile. "I can't wait to show you our home. You're going to love it and your sisters can't wait to see you." I smile as I pick up the car seat while Teagan carries some of the baby stuff we brought with help from a couple nurses. We make our way down to the car. I pull the car up front and get out to put Lucy into the car. I latch the carseat to the base like a pro before I help Teagan into the car before putting everything in the trunk before I get into the driver's seat to pull off to get our little Samoan princess home.

After a safe ride home from the hospital I pull up in front of our house to let Teagan out before I round the car to get the baby. I get Lucy's carseat out and walk up the front stairs of my house. "Welcome home, Lucy," says Teagan with a smile as I walk into the door with her after Teagan opens it.

"This is your home, Lucy," I say with a smile as I hear the footsteps of the girls running to the door.

"She's home!" says Renny.

"Lucy is home," says Sydney.

"I want to see her!" says Lylah with a smile. "She's so beautiful," she says as she looks at her over the carseat.

"She is beautiful," I say with a smile as my mom, aunt and my sisters appear to see the baby. Everyone starts to crowd around Lucy. We spend at least 25 minutes in front of the door before we can finally take her to the living room to get her out of the carseat but once she is out of the carseat neither Teagan or I get to hold her unless Teagan needs to nurse her. The day is spent with our family and welcoming home our little Samoan Princess. My family is in love with her. My father blesses her and my mom and aunt help to take care of Teagan and the baby while they give her time to relax. It feels good to be surrounded by family but it feels even better for us to have our baby girl home after three long months of the NICU.

***A/N: First I do not own Gideon Cross or Cross Industries they strictly belong and all credit for them goes to Sylvia Day. I am just borrowing Gideon as Joe's best friend for my story. **

***A/N2: What did you think of Joe picking out Teagan's outfit? What do you think of Gideon and Joe being best friends? Do you think that Joe and Gideon will get the job done to take Richards down together? Do you think they can make success by being business partners? Do you think Joe and Tea should trust Dean if they both have bad feelings about him? What do you think about Lucy coming home from the hospital? How much do you think life is going to change? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	43. A Rat Among Us

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you so much***

***I do not own Gideon Cross he strictly belongs to Sylvia Day. I do not own Roman Reigns or Dean Ambrose either***

My eyes pop open as wails and screams fill the room around us as I hold Teagan in my arms. She groans beside me ready to get out of bed. "I'll get her," I say softly.

"I have to feed her. I didn't pump," she says as she slides out of bed as I sit up and turn the light on next to the bed to give her more light as she walks over to Lucy's basinet. It has been a week since we brought Lucy home and this is how it has been every night for us. She keeps us up all night mostly. "You're okay," she says as she picks Lucy up out of the basinet. "You're okay," she says as she bounces with her trying to calm her down.

"Do you want any help?" I ask.

"I'm okay," she says as she makes her way back to the bed. She sits down next to me and undoes her nursing bra to nurse Lucy. "There you go," she says as she latches on. "There you go. You were hungry that's all you were. You just wanted to eat," she says softly as I admire my beautiful fiancée feeding our daughter with love and care. There is nothing more beautiful. "She's really hungry," says Tea as she looks up at me. "You should go to sleep. You have to work in the morning."

I look over at the clock and see that it's 4 in the morning. "No need," I say. "I'll be up in an hour to get ready for work anyway. I might as well just stay up now and maybe after she goes back to sleep we can play a little checkers. What do you say?" I ask with a smile.

"I don't know if I have the energy for checkers this morning. I am exhausted."

"That's okay too," I say. "What does it taste like?" I ask.

"What does what taste like?"

"Boob milk," I say, "does it taste like real milk or what does it taste like that she likes it so much."

"I wouldn't know, Joe, it's not like I suck my own boob to see what my milk tastes like. All I know is Lucy likes it and it fills up her belly so that Mommy and Daddy can both get some sleep for a couple hours."

"I want to taste it," I say. "I'm just really curious. I want to know what she likes about it so much."

"You're crazy," she says with a smile. "Do you want me to pump you some into a cup so you can see what it tastes like?"

I smile with amusement and say, "I was just going to wait my turn and then suck it from the boob myself. I mean since she has been born I haven't gotten in any really good boob play and I am quite fond of your boobs. And Teagan, they're so tempting."

Her lips curl up into a smile and she says, "They're feeling neglected by you. Lucy does not mind sharing," she says with a smile.

"Good to know," I say with a smile as I continue to watch my daughter eat. If there was ever any doubt about her lungs and how well they've developed there is no doubt now because as she screams in the middle of the night her lungs work very well. "She has a big appetite."

"She does," says Tea with a smile. "She takes after her daddy."

"Yeah," I say, "So how is it working from home?"

"A nightmare," she says, "I'm trying to get this whole thing with Africa done and doing a lot of work on it and then I have Lylah asking for a something every five minutes and then Lucy demanding to be fed or changed. It's very hard. I am ready to go back. I want to go back now."

"We miss you there," I say. "But you and I agreed you would take two weeks off to be home with Lucy before coming back to work. Monday won't be too far away."

"Oh, don't forget you're on kid duty tonight and dinner duty," she says.

"And why am I on food and kid duty tonight?"

"Remember I am going to that group for abuse survivors tonight with Tracy. She told me it will help me."

"Ah yes," I say, "I remember. That's going to be good for you. It's going to be really good for you. How is your self-defense class coming along? Are you learning anything?"

"A little bit of stuff," she says, "Thanks for setting me up. It is really helping that way I know what to do if Jay comes after me again."

"If Jay is smart enough to come after you again he's going to need to get through me to get to you but if I'm not around because I am at work I just want to make sure that you're able to defend yourself. It won't be long until we are in our new house where he doesn't know where to find us so we should be safe there."

"I hope," she says. Jay hasn't come after her but with the divorce court hearing coming up on Monday I wouldn't put anything past him to try to take her out of the game before she can testify against him. Even afterward I wouldn't put it past him to do something stupid because he's that much of an asshole. I want her to be able to defend herself against him. Even against anyone because once again with Jay you never know what kind of crazy stunt he is going to pull.

"Good," I say, "I just want you to be able to defend yourself in the chance of danger."

"I'm working on it," she says softly as she looks down at Lucy. "She's sleeping," she says as she removes her from her boob and hands her to me. "Please don't wake her up, Joe, especially if you want to play a little game of checkers."

"I won't," I say in a whisper as she hands her to me. I smile down at my baby girl with her head full of dark hair that was just washed before she went to bed sleeping in my arms. She has that baby smell to her and it makes me smile as I inhale the scent of baby wash and baby lotion as I kiss her little cheek softly before I put her into the bassinet. She sleeps like her mother and it makes me smile even more as I stand over and look at her a couple more minutes enjoying the sight of perfection; the perfect creation Teagan and I created together. "Goodnight, Ladybug," I say softly before I take my large hand over her soft black hair and stroke her cheek with my finger. I smile at her one last time before I make my way back over to Teagan in the bed. I climb in next to her as she smiles at me, I look over at the clock and see it's nearing 4:30 in the morning. "So," I say softly as I give my attention back to her. "Your boobs are feeling neglected."

"Very," she says with a smile.

"I guess I am going to need to take care of that," I say with a smile before I take my lips to her neck, kissing it softly inhaling her scent of lavender body wash on her skin. She moans at my soft kisses and my soft nibbles as I work my way down her neck as she leans her head to the side making me smile as she gives me full access to her neck as I take one hand over her soft thigh. My lips trail down her collarbone, nibbling it softly and nipping at it as my hand slides up her body and catches one of her boobs. Her gasp of pleasure makes me smile as I softly and gently squeeze it.

"JOE!" she cries out as some milk squirts out. "Don't waste it."

"Sorry," I say with a smile as my mouth finds the top of her soft, full breast. She moans as I softly squeeze her nipple as a little milk trickles out. Normally men would find it to be a turn off but for whatever reason it does not turn me off it makes it hotter and kinkier for me to enjoy this. I take my tongue over her nipple, flicking it softly and licking it till it hardens before I enclose my mouth on it and suck on it softly as Teagan moans out in pleasure as I taste the milk from her boob. It's not half bad it has a sweet taste to it nothing bad at all. I continue to suck on her breast as my other hand massages the other one softly. I pull away before giving attention to the other breast as she groans out in pleasure. "It's not bad," I say as I remove my mouth from her breast.

"What does it taste like?" she asks.

"Sweet, it's very sweet. I thought it would be sour or something like that but it's not. It's very sweet."

"You're so weird," she says with a smile.

"Not weird just kinky," I say with a smile as I place my mouth on her stomach kissing it softly as I feel her hands in my hair as I lick around her navel before making my way to the top of her purple laced thong. Sliding my fingers into her underwear I feel her ready for me, wet and swollen. I kiss the top of her underwear before I remove them from her body tossing them to the floor as my mouth takes over her clit, sucking it softly while three of my fingers slide into her wetness. She moans out and cries out in pleasure as I work my tongue in circles and work my fingers in and out of her roughly. She arches her back up making my fingers slide further in.

"Joe," she breathes. "I want more." I continue sucking her softly as my 4th finger slides into her softly and my fingers make love to her as I work her clit with my tongue. She's panting and moaning from my touches as I feel her drawing toward an orgasm. I work my fingers faster and my tongue faster as she cries out with so much pleasure, pulling my hair softly as she loses herself around my fingers and her hot juices cover them. I remove my fingers and replace them with my tongue taking control and sucking the rest of her climax up with my mouth before I take my fingers and lick her flavor off of them. "I need you to fuck me, Joe," she says with so much need and want in her voice I waste no time pulling off my shorts exposing my erection. I stroke it softly before I tease her with it, stroking it against her clit softly, rubbing it over her hole softly. I make her beg for it. "Joe," she says, "Please."

"Please what?" I ask with a smile as I continue teasing her.

"Fuck me please," she says. "I _need_ you."

I smile as I thrust into her roughly causing her to move up on the bed and gasp out at my sudden entrance. I thrust hard and deep into her giving her all of me as she cries out in pleasure and groans out in pleasure. "Safe word if need be, Angel," I remind her as I continue my rough and hard movements. I slam into her with a purpose as I grab her breast with one hand and her jaw with the other as I kiss her roughly as my roughness continues. Sex with Teagan is never boring. My tongue thrusting into her mouth possessing it like my erection possesses her hole. I groan against her lips as she arches up allowing me to go deeper than before. I didn't think it was possible to go deeper but she's so greedy she can take it all. I love that about her. I continue my movements as our pleasure sounds fill the room. I feel her getting closer as she tightens around my erection and I feel her nails digging into my back, cutting me like nails and her teeth sinking into my bicep so she doesn't scream out as she releases herself around me. I groan as I feel the hotness of her release on me as I continue to move, the passion ripping and tearing through my body, my movements rougher, going deeper, my erection growing large, thicker throbbing as I slam into her one last time catching her mouth with mine as I release my hot seed into her groaning against her lips as I fill her. Her arms holding me tight as my powerful release continues and my tongue possesses her mouth and as I finish my powerful release I collapse myself on top of her, catching my breath, my heart pounding, sweat dripping from both our bodies as we lay in the silence of the early morning in New York City hearing nothing but the city traffic driving through the streets. "God, I love you, Angel. I'm never going to get enough of you. NEVER."

"I'll never get enough of you," she says, "you do things to me no one else can do and you make me cum like no one else can. I love you, Joe." I kiss her lips softly as I keep her covered with my body not wanting to separate we fall asleep like this and around 5:30 my alarm goes off causing me to wake up with a groan. I kiss her lips softly as I reluctantly remove my body from hers trying not to wake her but she stirs as I turn off the alarm clock.

"I'm going to take a shower, you get dressed and get some more sleep. I'll see you after I get off work."

"Okay," she says as she gets out of bed to throw on one of my t-shirts before she crawls back into bed and falls asleep.

After my shower, brushing my teeth and drying my hair I walk out into the bedroom to get dressed and before I leave the room I lean down to give Lucy a kiss as she sleeps peacefully in her basinet before I walk over to the bed and cover Teagan up in the blanket kissing her forehead softly before I walk out of the room. I hate going to work without her but she wanted to spend some time at home with Lucy before returning back to work. I love her enjoyment and need to be a mother but I also love her drive and determination to be the businesswoman she is. After Monday hopefully Reigns Corporation will have two names on the top; Teagan Reigns and Roman Reigns that's how it was always meant to be and that's how it's going to be.

I spend a busy morning at work working with Gideon on how to buy out Richards and I had some things to deal with when it came to Tokyo and I was arranging travel plans and making hotel arrangements for a business trip Teagan and I are taking to Los Angeles in a few weeks. My phone buzzes. "Yes, Tracy?" I ask.

"Mr. Reigns, Terrence is here to see you."

"All right," I say. "Send him in please."

"Okay," she says.

A few minutes later there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I say. The door opens and Terrence walks into my office. "Hello, Terrence. I thought we agreed to do this business talk over the phone."

"I know what we agreed to, Mr. Reigns, but there's something you need to know and I wanted to tell you right away. I couldn't call you because I don't want Richards to find out. He's getting suspicious of me. He's let me sit in on his meetings as I have told you before but he's starting to question my loyalty. Coming here is a big risk but you NEED to know this."

"What's going on?" I ask. "Enlighten me. Tell me what I need to know."

"It's Dean Ambrose," says Terrence. "He's working for Jay Richards. Jay Richards is planning on buying you out of Ambreigns. They are plotting against you. They want to take out Reigns Corporation."

I let out a laugh. "No one is taking me out, Terrence. I am sure of it. Trust me. Richards and Ambrose aren't going to do anything. I've got this all under control," I say.

"Well, Ambrose is playing you. He's been working for Richards for a while. That's how Richards knew you were sleeping with Teagan. That's how he knew about the affair. Ambrose told him everything. They've been working against you for a while. Ambrose paid off the security guards while Jay broke in here. He told Richards where to find the Ambreigns file. It has been Ambrose, Cheryl and Jay all this time. Be careful with Ambrose."

"I plan to," I say as I feel my blood boil. "And how do you know all this?"

"I heard Richards and Ambrose talking. They are planning to destroy you."

"Trust me, Terrence I won't be the one destroyed," I say with a chill in my voice.

"I believe that but I just want you to watch your back with Ambrose," he says.

"I'm always careful with Ambrose," I say, "thank-you, Terrence," I say shaking his hand. "Thank-you for informing me of this did you hear anything about their plan to take me out of business?"

"No," he says, "they stopped talking when they realized I was in the room. That's when they started questioning me and who I was."

"I will take care of it, Thank-you," I say.

"Oh and Richards has hired the best divorce attorney in NYC. He is out for blood and he will not rest till he gets his daughters back and Teagan gone forever," he says. "It was a little scary."

"I've got some faith in my attorney. His attorney may be the best BUT his attorney doesn't have the credentials and the experience that Teagan's does. He has handled some of the best cases in NYC and hasn't lost a case yet. I think Jay should watch his steps."

"Well, I need to get back to work. Have a good day, Sir and if I hear anything else I will let you know," he says as he stands up.

"Thank-you," I say. "Have a good day."

"You too," he says as he makes his way to the door.

My blood is boiling when Terrence leaves my office someone I consider to be a good friend was working against me the whole time and not only that put Teagan into danger. I pick up my phone and call Teagan. "Hello?" she asks as I can hear the kids screaming in the background and Lucy crying. "Joe what do you need? Things are a bit wild right now."

"What is going on?" I ask.

"I don't know, Ly, Renny and Sydney want to go to the park. Lucy won't stop crying. I've tried feeding her and changing her but she is not stopping. Every time I put her down she starts screaming. I think she has gas and it's making it hard for me. I am about to lose it. Can I come back to work tomorrow? Please?" she asks as I hear her voice crack. "Lylah, stop jumping on the couch get down!" I hear her yell and then I hear glass break. "Damn it, Joe, I have to go."

"No, wait," I say, "this is important. Just listen to me. The rat wasn't only Cheryl it was Ambrose too. Ambrose and Richards are working together to take me down. They want to put me out of business which is why Richards probably stole the Ambreigns files so that it would make me look bad. I don't know but Ambrose told Richards we were sleeping together. Ambrose is trying to take me out."

"What an asshole," she says. "Take his ass out."

"I plan to and I plan to destroy both Richards and Ambrose. This is it they're done."

"Good," she says, "Joe, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel, I will see you soon. I'm going to make a phone call to Gideon and then I'll be home."

"All right," she says before she hangs up the phone.

I dial Gideon's number and make a phone call to him. "Gideon Cross," says his secretary.

"Can I please speak with Gideon Cross? It's Roman Reigns."

"Yes, Sir," he says before he connects me to Gideon.

"Reigns," says Gideon, "I hope this is worth it because I am in a meeting right now," he says with agitation in his voice. The agitation in his voice is one familiar to me. It's the same agitation I get in my voice when someone interrupts mine and Teagan's meetings.

"Sorry, Cross," I say, "I think we have a bigger problem than just Jay Richards."

"What are you talking about, Reigns?" he asks with insistence and agitation.

"Ambrose is working for Richards. They are trying to come after me. We need to move this up and get this program rolling."

"We'll discuss over dinner. We'll have a business dinner next Tuesday to work on this. I will be out of town the next few days with my wife. When I get back we will work this out and revise our plans, Reigns. Richards and Ambrose will go down. I hate Ambrose to begin with so this is going to be an even better takeover. Reigns, we'll discuss this later. I have to go. See what you can come up with and I'll see what I can come up with and we'll discuss over dinner on Tuesday and bring your wife or fiancée and I'll bring my wife. They can talk while we discuss."

"Sounds like a plan," I say. "When and where, what time?"

"My secretary will set it up."

"All right sorry for interrupting your meeting. Have a good day and enjoy your trip."

"Thank-you, Reigns, see you on Tuesday."

"Tuesday," I say before we hang up the phones. I don't' know what we are going to do but what I do know is Richards and Ambrose will no longer exist when we get finished with them.

***A/N: What do you think of Teagan's and Joe's open relationship and their comfort level? What about Joe trying the breast milk; Kinky or gross? Does Teagan seem to be having a hard time being a stay at home mom now? What are your thoughts on Dean working with Jay? Are you surprised that he was the rat? What do you think Joe and Gideon are going to do to take them out? What do you think is going to happen when Jay and Teagan go to court? What did you think was meant when it was said to get Teagan gone forever? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	44. Almost There

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Standing outside the courtroom with Joe and my attorney I see Jay walking toward us with his attorney. As he gets closer I see the smug look on his face, his typical arrogant asshole look. I move closer to Joe who immediately wraps his arm around my shoulders as if to shield me from Jay. "Teagan," he says with a smile. "It's so good to see you," says Jay with cocky smile. "You're looking, well, you're looking pretty sexy today," he says as his eyes trail up and down my body as I am dressed in a grey skirt falling to the top of my knees exposing my tanned and toned legs in black pumps with a white silk blouse and my blonde hair pulled into a low bun. "Maybe we should just give up this whole divorce thing and you come home with me and I fuck you senseless like the good times."

"Excuse me," says Joe as he steps between Jay and me. "Stay away from her."

"She's MY wife, Reigns, you'll be smart to back away."

"Or what?" asks Joe. "What are you going to do?"

Jay lets out a chuckle and says, "you're going to find out soon enough."

"Yeah," says Joe, "I'll believe it when I see it. Stay away from Teagan." His voice chilled and aggressive and I know he's doing his best to hold back from tearing Jay to pieces. I grab onto Joe's arm tightly and rub it softly.

"We'll talk later, Teagan," he says as he looks at Joe before he walks away and walks over to his lawyer.

Joe turns to face me and cups my face with his hands. "It's going to be over soon," he says. "I promise and once it is over you and I can focus on us; focus on our wedding and completing our family. It's going to be okay," he says as I wrap my arms around his neck looking into his grey orbs. "It's okay, Teagan," he says as he moves his hands to my arms and rubs them softly, "and when this is all over you and I are going to take a nice trip alone for the weekend somewhere that we can be alone and somewhere we can enjoy each other and relax. Okay?"

"Okay," I say before he kisses my forehead softly. "I'm scared, Joe."

"You have nothing to be scared of. I am going to be there the whole time and Mr. Calaway has everything under control. Just relax," he says as he continues to rub my arms. "It's going to be okay. All you have to do is tell the judge about your marriage and everything that happened. You don't have to worry okay?"

"Okay," I say nervously before Joe pulls me to him for an embrace. I take in his scent and nuzzle my head onto his chest holding him tightly, not wanting to let him go, when Jay is around being in Joe's arm is when I feel the safest.

"I love you," he says into my hair.

"I love you too," I say as I stay buried at his chest.

"Ms. Richards," says Mr. Calaway, "they're ready for you."

"Okay," I say reluctantly breaking away from Joe. He takes my hand as we walk into the courtroom together behind Jay and his lawyer. Joe takes a seat while I take a seat with my lawyer and Jay takes a seat with his. We stand as the judge comes into the courtroom. I smile to myself when I see that it is a woman judge. I'm hoping that helps my case a little more.

"You may be seated," she says.

We take a seat and I nervously bounce my leg as my stomach turns in knots. I don't care if there are armed officers in this courtroom. I don't care if Joe has his security people here and I don't care if Joe is here himself; I do not trust Jay and the fact he looks so smug makes me nervous. I look over to him and he gives a sheepish smile. I am called up to the stand to say what I need to say. I get sworn in before I take a seat. "So Ms. Richards," says Mr. Calaway. "Tell me, what was your marriage like on a typical day with Mr. Richards?"

"Well, I wasn't allowed to leave the house or do anything without his permission. He made a list of chores for me to do during the day stemming from cleaning the living room to doing laundry. Whatever he could come up with he put down on the list. I did the chores he wanted me to do but if they were not good enough or they weren't done," I say pausing, "if they weren't good enough or didn't get done Jay would get really upset."

"Upset how?" he asks.

"He would yell at me, call me names sometimes he called me stupid, sometimes he called me lazy, sometimes I was fat, he's called me useless."

"Did it ever get physical?" he asks.

"Yes," I say honestly, "sometimes he did get physical. When he was angry enough he would strike out and hit me, kick me or whatever he felt like doing."

"How many times would you say that he verbally abused you during your marriage?"

"Probably every day that we were married," I say.

"And how many times would you say he physically abused you?"

"I'm not sure. It happened a lot," I say.

"And how many trips to the hospital would you say you made in the last 6 years of your marriage?"

"Probably about 3 times every month," I answered.

"Did you ever try to leave him?"

"Yes," I say, "but he threatened to kill me and this last time," I say, "when I finally did leave, I went back to get my stuff he attacked me and almost killed me."

"How did he almost kill you?"

"He stabbed me numerous times," I say thinking back to that day. "He wanted me to die."

"I see," he says, "and in the bedroom. What would you say your sex life was like during your marriage, was sex ever forced upon you?"

"Yes," I say, "Many times Jay would rape me. He liked it when I fought him. He liked when I told him no. It made him want it more. He got aggressive with it," I say as I look at Joe as he looks down to the ground. "He made me do things to him and not just him but his father and a couple of his friends," I say honestly. I never wanted Joe to find out the truth of the hell that I endured with Jay. I didn't even want to remember it but as I sit on this stand telling the story of it all the horrible memories run through my mind, making me physically sick to my stomach. I look at Jay and he gives a cocky wink.

"What kind of things did he make you do, Ms. Richards?"

"Anything he wanted, anal, oral, vaginal whatever he wanted and if I didn't want to he made me do it by hitting me or burning me. Whatever he needed to do to get me to comply he did it." I see the pain on Joe's face as I look at him. I can feel his anger rising deep within his body as his chest heaves.

"And when you say he made you do things with his father and his friends what do you mean exactly?"

"He made me have sex with them. I was raped by him and his father numerous times during our marriage. Every time I fought it I got hurt. They would take turns," I say as tears burn my eyes. "They took turns and sometimes," I say as my voice cracks remembering the pain, "sometimes they did it together. And for his friends he used me to secure business deals and business transactions. He made me sleep with his friends just for fun and even though I didn't want to; I had to because he threatened me that if I didn't he would kill me or he would hurt me some other way. I did what he told me to do because I was scared of him. I'm still scared of him. He's a monster," I say feeling myself break apart.

"Was sex ever consensual between you two?"

"Sometimes but mostly it was forced and dirty."

"How often would you say you were raped?"

"3 or 4 times a week," I say with tears falling from my eyes, the memories too painful to think about.

"And you two have how many children together?" he asks.

"Two," I say.

"And what is his relationship like with the two kids?"

"There isn't one. Jay didn't want to be a father. He didn't want his kids. He sat and told me he didn't like them. He loses his temper with them easily. They annoy him easily. He doesn't bother with them. He didn't know their birthdays or their middle names. He doesn't know them," I say.

"Very well," he says, "How do the children feel about their father?"

"They're terrified of him," I say.

"Very well," he says, "Your Honor, I have transcripts given to me by their children's therapist. These are what the children have said they feel about their father and all that they have witnessed. They were too young and it's too traumatic for them to be here today so I wanted to give you transcripts their therapist gave to me." He walks the papers from Lylah's and Serenity's therapist over to the judge. "As you can see, Your Honor, the children have witnessed a great deal of these events of their mother being brutalized by their father and belittled by him. You can see that Lylah's words were, '_my daddy is a monster. He hurt my mommy_' And Serenity spoke the words, '_I am scared of my dad. He does bad things to mommy and he yells at us_' The children are terrified of their father," he says.

"I see this," she says looking over the papers. "And is there proof of these injuries Ms. Richards suffered?"

"Right here," says Mr. Calaway as he hands the photos and medical reports of my injuries to the judge. "And I have no more questions."

"Thank-you," she says.

"Your Honor," says Jay's attorney, "if I may."

"Please," she says.

Jay's attorney gets up just as cocky as Jay and makes his way over to me. "Ms. Richards, you say your marriage was so brutal and that you were raped numerous times if you were raped numerous times and endured such trauma how did you run to the arms of another man so quickly?"

"Because he's gentle with me. He's different," I say. "He respects me and takes no for an answer."

"Isn't it true that before you met Jay you were on a sex binge? Having sex with everyone you met?"

I wince thinking about that time in my life when sex was everything to me. I didn't care who I slept with. I just needed to feel that connection with someone. I look at Joe with embarrassment as his grey eyes meet mine and his face serious. "It's true," I say, "but I was dealing with a lot."

"But how do we know you weren't willing to sleep with those men for your husband to close business deals or just didn't want to have sex with another man including your father in law."

"Because I said no," I say. "I have the right to say no. He didn't listen. He made me do it."

"But there's no proof of that is there?"

"No," I say quietly, "but I said no."

"Sure you did," he says. "And if my client did not want to be a father why did he marry you when he found out you were pregnant with his child?"

I take a deep breath, "because his father made us. His father didn't want a scandal in his family of an unwed pregnancy so he made us get married so we did."

"I see and isn't it true that during the course of your marriage you were unfaithful to Mr. Richards?"

"Yes," I say, "I was."

"And you were sleeping with your boss correct?"

"Yes," I say.

"And you became impregnated during the affair with his child?"

"Yes," I say.

"Very well, if your marriage was so brutal and so devastating, why did you stay? Why did you wait?"

"Because he threatened to kill me," I say. "He threatened to kill me."

"And as for your children do they call your boss Daddy?"

"Yes," I say, "He has been more of a father to him than Jay ever was. Jay never did a thing for him. He's done everything for him in the last few months of their lives. They love him."

"But is it true that you didn't allow your children to spend time with their father?"

"They didn't' want to. When they did they strongly objected to it."

"Very well," he says before he sits down before I go back to my seat. I can barely walk my legs are weak, my stomach turning. I turn to look at Joe and I am ashamed of myself, I am embarrassed of who I was. Jay was playing dirty. He brought up my darkest times in my life and he was using them against me. I am not proud of it but it is what it is. I can't make eye contact with Joe because I am too ashamed. I put my head down as Jay makes his way up to the stand.

"Mr. Richards, do you love your wife?" asks his attorney.

"With everything inside of me," he says, "she makes me upset sometimes but that doesn't mean I don't love her. She is my wife, she's the mother of my children. How could I not love her? She is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Have you ever physically abused her, verbally and sexually abused her?"

"Physically it was an accident. I never meant to hurt her. It was an accident," I inhale a deep breath as I feel my chest tightening as I keep my head down not looking at anyone as I cry silently to myself. "I never meant to hurt her. I will admit I got a little rough with her but I never meant to hurt her. When we get upset don't we all say stuff we don't mean? I never meant to say those words to her. I was just upset. I didn't mean them at all. Sometimes like everyone else when I get angry I say things I don't mean. I never raped my wife. Teagan likes it rough. She likes to fight me during sex. It turns her on. She likes when I am aggressive. And she likes to test the waters. She wanted to have sex with my friends. She likes that kind of stuff. She enjoyed it. Even with my father. She loved every second of it. We never forced her to do something she didn't want to do."

"And what about your children? Do you love your children?"

"Immensely," he says, "They are my entire world. I just don't get to spend much time with them because I am a very busy man as I am running a company. They don't know me and they are scared of me because their mother built me up as this monster and she has them calling another man daddy. How am I supposed to compete with that? They are my children," he says as he pauses and his voice cracks. "I'm sorry," he says. "I Just need a minute." He's good. This is the real Jay coming out he plays people. He didn't get where he is in the world by sitting around waiting for the world to come to him; he did it by playing people, manipulating them, CONTROLLING them. "I'm sorry, I just love my kids. I just really want to spend more time with them but Teagan never lets me. She took them away from me. I haven't seen them for months. She took them to another place to live before she left me. I just want my family back," he says as his fake cries turn into sobs. I look at him and roll my eyes at his performance.

"Did you ever say you didn't like your kids?"

"Never," he says as he puts his hand on his heart, "I love my kids with my entire heart. They are my entire world. The day I became a father was the best day of my life. The day I married Teagan was the best day of my life. I just want my family to be back together. I'm sorry, this is really hard for me," he says. "It's just really hard for me."

"I have nothing else to ask of my client. He is destroyed by the infidelity of his wife and losing his kids. It's tearing him apart. I have the proof of the DNA of the baby Ms. Richards just gave birth to, as well as a copy of the birth certificate to prove her infidelity during the time they were married," he says before he hands it all to the judge. I'm not sure how he got a copy of my daughter's birth certificate but I am sure someone was paid a good deal of money for it.

"Thank-you," says the judge as she looks over everything he hands to her as Mr. Calaway stands up and makes his way over to Jay to start asking him questions.

"Mr. Richards, you didn't mean to hurt your wife? It was an accident that you broke her ribs numerous times, it was an accident you broke both of her arms not at the same time of course but you did break both her arms at one time. And what about stabbing her was that an accident too? What about breaking her jaw, choking her to the point she almost passed out? That was an accident, and what about her broken nose that she had to get surgically fixed because you did so much damage? Those were all accidents?"

"Yes, Sir, I didn't mean to hurt her like that."

"But you did. One time is an accident but 3 times to the hospital each month is more than an accident it is abuse."

"I know it was an accident."

"You say she likes to have sex with your business partners, your father and your friends? Look at her," he says pointing to me, "does that look like a woman that liked that and liked what you did to her? You have destroyed her. She's broken, she's damaged because you made her do stuff she didn't want to do. She won't even make eye contact with you because she's terrified of you. She is terrified of you! Your children are terrified of you. You are telling me that you want to be a father? Where have you been the last few months and what about the last few years? Your kids don't know you, they are scared of you. They told their therapist you don't like them."

"Because their mother put that in their head, I never said that," he says.

"Really? Because when asked they both told the therapist that their mother has never once said a bad word about you and tried to push them to see you but they didn't want to. Mr. Richards, is it not true that you are having a sexual relationship as well with a woman that used to work for you?"

"Yes," he says, "but only because my wife won't do her job. She won't spread her legs for me. She won't do what she's supposed to do. She walked out on me and took my kids. What am I supposed to do? I just want her back. I just want my life back. I love her. I really do love her."

"But you damaged her, you destroyed her, you made her lose her self-worth, you broke her physically and emotionally, you didn't love her. You just wanted to control her. That's what this marriage is about for you. That's all Teagan ever was to you was a pawn in your business ventures. You used her, you beat her and you broke her. You didn't love her. Love doesn't hurt people, Mr. Richards. The proof is there of how much you hurt her and how much you '_loved_' her. I have nothing else to say." Mr. Calaway makes his way back over to me as I keep my head down. I can't look at anyone. I don't want to look at anyone. I just want to go home and be done with this day.

The judge recesses us for at least a half hour to make her decision on whether to legalize our divorce or not. I sit by myself as we wait before Joe walks over to me. "Tea," he says softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I say. "I don't, Joe." I look at him with pain and sadness in my blue eyes.

"You're hurting," he says as he wraps his arm around me. "I see it in your eyes. They're dark blue. That's the color your eyes were the night I let you walk away."

"Correction," I say, "the night you ditched me for Gina."

"I'm sorry, Teagan," he says, "are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I say, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want it to be over."

"I know, Angel," he says, "and I am here no matter what."

"Why? You just heard all about my wild escapades how could you still love me after that?"

"Because I know _you_, I know what's inside of you. I know how amazing you are and how smart you are. I know you as the Teagan Madison you were when we were in high school. I don't care about that stuff, Teagan, it is what it is. What I care about is you and how much I love you. I don't' want to see you hurt and I don't' want to see you cry. I want to see you smile, I want to see you laugh. I want to see you happy and I am going to always make you happy."

"Joe," I say with a soft smile. "I love you too but I don't want to talk about it."

"And you don't have to. When you're ready you can talk to me about it. I'll be here but just know nothing is ever going to push me away from you or make me think differently of you."

"Good to know," I say before we are called back into the courtroom.

We stand as the judge makes her way into the courtroom. She tells us to take our seats. "After much deliberation and looking at all the facts presented to me I would say that this marriage is a toxic one from the infidelity to the abuse. It is a toxic environment and I do see a broken woman as I look at Ms. Richards but I also see a broken man when I look at Mr. Richards therefore I did not make my decision lightly but as of right now the marriage between Teagan Rose Richards and Jay Thomas Richards is officially over. By New York City law your divorce is legal in the courts. You two are no longer legally married however I do want to take a little more time to make my decision on the custody of the children, the division of the assets and the restraining order that Teagan Richards wants in place. We will meet back here tomorrow morning at 9 am to discuss these things. I want all of you to go home and have a good night's sleep. You are dismissed," she says. I stand up and turn to hug Joe feeling relief of being free of being Jay's wife. I can move on with my life now, I can focus on marrying Joe but I still have a restless nervousness inside of me because it's not all over, the custody of my children has not been decided. That's the most important thing to me. I cannot let them go to Jay.

"It's over," says Joe as he hugs me. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too," I say holding his embrace. "Thank-you, Mr. Calaway."

"Don't thank me quite yet. Let's wait till tomorrow to see what she decides when it comes to the children and the division of assets."

"Okay," I say with a soft smile as I let out a deep breath.

As we are leaving the courthouse Joe holds onto my hand with our fingers linked together. "Teagan," I hear Jay's voice behind us. I turn around to face him. "Just a word?"

"Should I?" I ask Joe.

"Go ahead," he says as he lets go of my hand but keeps an eye on Jay and me.

"What do you want?" I ask as I face him.

"I just want a hug."

"Okay," I say with confusion.

Jay wraps his arms around me and I reluctantly wrap my arms around him. I am aware of Joe's eyes on my back as I feel Jay's breath on my ear. "This isn't over, Teagan," he whispers aggression in his voice. "I'm going to make your life a living nightmare," he says sending chills up my spine. "I can break you again," he says before he releases me. He smiles at me as if nothing happened. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says flipping his switch before walking away.

"What was that about?" asks Joe.

"Nothing," I say, "he just wanted one last hug."

"I saw," he says, "so you and me this weekend alone in New Hampshire or where would you like to go?" he asks as we walk down the stairs to the courthouse toward his black SUV and Roderick standing outside of it.

"I'm thinking some beach time would suffice. Pensacola again?"

"I have a better idea," he says, "you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," I say not able to shake my mind off of what Jay said to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks before we get into the SUV.

"I'm fine, I can't wait for a nice relaxing weekend away with you. I definitely need it and so do you."

"And that's why we are going to take it and my mom is going to come up to take care of the kids for us, you know to help Cynthia out."

"Perfect," I say softly.

"Teagan," he says lifting my chin. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a soft forced smile. He smiles at me and kisses my lips softly before we climb into the SUV.

***A/N: What did you think of the divorce hearing? Did Jay put on a good act? How do you feel about Teagan's reaction to her darkest times being used against her? What about the confession of everything that transpired with Jay, his dad and Jay's friends? How do you think Joe feels about it all coming out like that? Do you think finding out that Teagan had a wild sex life after him will change how he feels? Do you think Teagan will ever be willing to talk about it with Joe? Are you glad they are divorced? What do you think the judge is going to decide? What about Jay's threat? Is he going to come through on his threat? Do Tea and Joe need a time to get away alone together after this court thing? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	45. What Happens In The Dark

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

_"You like it," says Jay to me as he is towered over me. "You want it. You want me," he says slamming into me making me cry out in pain from his attack. My hands are over my head bound to the bed posts, my legs spread apart and bound to the other posts of the bed. Jay towers over me, naked, his erection slamming into me. "Say you want it," he says with malice in his voice. "Tell me you want it."_

_ I turn my head away from him. I can't fight him, my wrists bleeding from the rope he has tied around them as I fight to break free. "No," I say through my tears._

_ "TELL ME YOU LIKE IT!" He strikes me before slamming deep into me feeling myself tearing from his thrusts. "I told you, Teagan, I told you I was going to break you again. I am going to make good on that promise. I am going to fuck you every day, all day, make you bleed and make you cry. You're mine. You'll always be mine and if I can't have you," he says aggressively before slamming into me again as I cry out in pain. "Look at me!" he demands before making another aggressive thrust. "Ahh," he says pounding deeper and harder into me. "I'm going to cum," he says before he releases himself deep inside of me as I cry from the pain feeling raw and sore. He pulls out of me and walks around the room as I lay crying in pain, feeling my skin tearing from my wrists as I continue to fight to get free. "You're mine, Teagan," he says, "you're always going to be mine and if not no one is going to have you," he says as he moves closer to me. "I am sorry I have to do this to you but I need to do this," he says as he grabs the pillow from the bed. "I'm sorry, Teagan," he says before he presses it against my face. I try to move my head if I can but he's holding the pillow so tight I can't move, my oxygen fading from me, pulling at my wrists and my ankles, trying to scream as my breath catches in my throat._

Flailing my arms, cold sweat dripping down my body, kicking my feet, I find myself gasping for air. "No, don't do this." I feel my breath leaving me as I feel myself thud against the floor.

"Teagan," says Joe as he appears beside me as I am sitting on the floor next to our bed fully awake damp in my own cold sweat. "What the hell just happened?" Trying to catch my breath before I can speak I just wrap my arms around him and he wraps his arms around me holding me tightly to his firm body. I don't want to let him go. I take in the smell of his skin, the smell of him, the smell that makes me feel safe. "It's okay," he says rubbing my back. "Talk to me, Teagan."

"It was. It was," I say trying to catch my breath through my heavy sobs. "It was Jay. He was.."

"He was what?" he asks.

"He was raping me. He was forcing me to have sex with him. It was hard. It hurt. I was bleeding from my wrists, he had me tied to the bed and then he put the pillow over my face. He tried to kill me. He said if he can't have me no one else can either. He's going to kill me, Joe, he's going to kill me," I say before I break down some more holding onto him tightly as he holds me as tight as he can.

"Shhh, Angel, it's okay, I'm here, he's not going to touch you. It was just a bad dream. You're safe with me you'll ALWAYS be safe with me. It's okay."

"No, Joe, he told me he will break me again. He said this isn't over."

"When did he say this to you?"

"Yesterday after court when he hugged me. He told me that it wasn't over and he can break me again. I'm scared, Joe, what if he does come after me? What if he does kill me?"

"He's not going to do anything to you because I have plans for Jay Richards. Look he has a lot of security to get through and then he has to get through me before he gets to you so if he survives that he's going to be nearly dead. Believe me, he's not getting to you at all and I'll make sure of that."

"But he has ways, Joe, he's crazy."

"I'm crazier," he says as he kisses the top of my head holding me. I am not sure how long we sit on the floor holding onto each other before we get back into the bed. I wrap my arms around Joe, clinging to him for dear life and never wanting to let him go. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

The nightmares continue through the night before I just stop going back to sleep. I toss and turn restlessly getting no sleep at all. I can't sleep not knowing that in a few hours that I will have to see Jay again and this time the custody of our children will be decided upon and the division of our assets. I don't really want anything just our kids. I hope the judge rules in my favor if not I don't know what to do. Jay's words about breaking me play in my mind. The way he said it was so promising. It wasn't a threat it was definitely a promise. He has broken me before. My nightmares were so vivid and real. I could feel the pain and I could feel the every thrust of Jay and not only him but his business associates. I could feel every injury he gave to me. I thought that when I would wake up I would be covered in bruises to my relief the only thing I woke up to when I got out of bed in the morning to feed Lucy my soft skin was left without marks but everything felt so real. I hate dreams like that.

"You had a rough night last night," says Joe as we are sitting outside the courtroom later in the morning to meet with the judge after a busy morning with the kids.

"It was a rough night. I kept having nightmares about Jay and they weren't very pleasant."

"I figured that," he says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders holding me close to him. "I wish that I could take them away but I can't. Have you ever had nightmares before?"

"Only when I am stressed I hope that after today they go away. I hate them, Joe. I really do."

"I know, Angel," he says, "I was tearing apart watching you fight in your sleep and kick. It was hard to watch. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up but then when you did you were damp and emotional. Do you want to talk about them?"

"There isn't anything to talk about," I say. "They were just nightmares."

"You can talk to me about anything, Teagan, don't shut me out."

"Joe," I say, "It's better if you don't know about anymore that happened during my marriage with Jay and it's better you don't know about my life after you. I'm not proud of it."

"If you think that your past is going to push me away you're wrong. Obviously it's destroying you so maybe you should talk about it."

"Joe, some things are better left unsaid this is one of them," I say. "Please don't push this. Please."

"All right," he says as he kisses my temple. "Just know that whenever you're ready to talk you can talk to me about anything and everything. I will have no judgment."

"Okay," I say. I don't want him to know any more about my past with Jay and I don't' want him to know any more about my marriage with him. I don't want him to see me as broken and damaged because in all honesty that's all I am; broken and damaged. I hide it well. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Tea," he says as he tightens his grip on me. "So I booked our reservations for this weekend. I hope you're ready."

"I'm always ready to spend time with you. Are you going to tell me where we're going or no?"

"No that's going to be a surprise."

"We aren't going to end up in Italy or somewhere like that are we?"

"For the weekend?" he asks, "no Italy is definitely a 2-3 week vacation. One week to fuck you senseless and the other two weeks to enjoy the country and go sightseeing."

"A week for sex? Your stamina impresses me, Mr. Reigns," I say with a smile.

"Wait till our three week honeymoon you better build up your stamina because that first week we are not leaving our hotel room at all," he says with a devilish gleam in his eye but his tone hot enough to make me want him right now.

"Hmm," I say with a smile. "I like the sound of that. I don't have to build up my stamina you make me an animal. I told you. No one can do me like you do."

"Good," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

"Ms. Richards," says Mr. Calaway.

"I prefer Ms. Madison," I say with a smile.

"Ms. Madison," he says with a smile. "They are ready."

"Thank-you," I say as I stand to my feet as Joe takes my hand as he stands with me.

He leans over and whispers into my ear, "don't get too used to Teagan Madison, you're going to be Mrs. Reigns sooner than you think."

"Am I now?" I ask. "I thought we decided on a year?"

"We'll see about that," he says as we walk into the courtroom.

Nervous is not the word for what was running through my body as the judge makes her way into the courtroom. I am overcome with fear; fear I have never experienced in my life. I feel sick to my stomach and feel as if I could throw up any moment. "Please be seated," she says. We take our seat as she pulls out the files. "It took me a long time to come to these decisions and I didn't do it lightly. I took the best interest of the children into play. I believe that the children despite what the father has done to the mother need to have a relationship with their father. Having a relationship with their father will help eliminate their fear of him from the things they have witnessed of their father with their mother. Mr. Richards seems to be a genuine caring father to his children. He has never verbally or physically abused the children so it is in my power to award both Jay Thomas Richards Jr. and Teagan Rose Richards joint custody of Serenity Richards and Lylah Richards. The children will reside with their mother and their father will have them from 6pm on Friday evening until 6pm Sunday night. They will also be with their father for two hours on Wednesday nights. This is not debatable this is the court ordered visitation and custody arrangements. Failure to comply will result in jail time." My heart sinks low into my stomach and I choke on a sob. I have to share custody with Jay and he gets our kids alone.

"Your honor," says Mr. Calaway. "May I say something?"

"What is it Mr. Calaway?" she asks.

"I have proof that Serenity Richards is not Jay Richards' child."

"By law since they were married when the child was born that makes Jay Richards her father."

"Not if there is a paternity test to prove that he is not the father," says Mr. Calaway. "We had a paternity test done on Serenity and she is not his child. I have the results right here."

"Bring them to me," says the judge. Mr. Calaway pulls out the paternity results on Serenity. A few days ago Joe and I decided to have a DNA test done on Serenity JUST in case this type of ruling should happen. This is the first time I am hearing the results myself so I am a bit shocked. I look at Joe as Mr. Calaway takes the results up to the judge. He smiles at me but I can't smile at him. I turn my head around and look down at the table as the judge looks over the results in that moment I know exactly who her father is and I have two choices tell him or not tell him. "This is very interesting. I'm sorry, Mr. Richards you have no rights to Serenity Richards unless Mrs. Richards gives permission. Mrs. Richards," she says, "would you like for Mr. Richards to still be a part of Serenity's life?"

"No," I say. I don't even have to think about it.

"Very well," she says, "the ruling on Lylah Richards stands, custody arrangements remain the same. Moving on," she says, "when it comes to the house Mr. Richards will keep ownership of the house while Mrs. Richards will receive half of Mr. Richards' earnings during the time of their marriage." My heart stops at the words half of his earnings. I can't even fathom how much that is. If my calculations are correct I would be entitled to half a million dollars. It seems about right and if not half at least a quarter million. "Anything purchased during the time of the marriage belongs to both of you. In the presence of an attorney you will divide the assets equally between the both of you. And finally when it comes to the restraining order I am granting it. I do believe that Mr. Richards is a threat to Teagan Richards. Mr. Richards is not allowed within 1,000 feet of Teagan, he is not allowed to contact her. A court appointed social worker will transport Lylah between the two parents and the social worker will be the communication between the two of you. If you violate the restraining order in any way Mr. Richards you will be fined and jail time will be an option. Are we clear?"

"We're clear," he says.

"Very good. You are dismissed," she says. I feel a flood of relief. I feel bad for Lylah and this is going to be hard to explain to her but the only thing I can do is follow the court's decision. I am glad there is a restraining order set into place but I know Jay. He's too smart if he wants to he will send someone else out to do his dirty work it doesn't necessarily need to be him. I guess in a way the restraining order is pretty pointless but if it keeps Jay away from me that's good. I am even more shocked by the Renny paternity results. That came as a shock. As many times as Jay and I had sex that January to conceive her I thought it was certain she was his but there were a couple guys that I slept with around that time but I know there is only one that could be her father. I just don't know if I want to tell him or let it go unknown. I don't' want to upset anyone because it has been almost 7 years. I know what I have to do. Then I think about the last 7 years of my life and just shake my head. I went through hell for nothing. I wish I had never found out.

"Are you okay?" asks Joe as we are sitting out front of our house while the girls play while he holds Lucy in his arms.

"Yeah I guess," I say as I look at Lucy and her beautiful blue eyes as she chews on her hand. "It just sucks knowing that after everything I went through with Jay was for nothing after finding out he's not Renny's father. That hurts more than anything. The last 7 years of my life didn't need to happen."

"I can imagine," he says, "but it's over now and you know the truth. I am sure it's devastating but at least you know it's over and he can't talk to you or come near you."

"He doesn't have to. You are forgetting who we are dealing with here," I say as Lucy starts to babble. "And what are you saying, Ladybug?" I ask as I tickle her. "She's doing so well."

"Yeah she is, and I know who we are dealing with. He's a coward. He doesn't get his hands dirty. I know."

"So if he wants to off me don't you think he would send someone else to do it?"

"I don't think he's going to off you unless he can do it himself and like I said he has a lot of people to get through before he gets to you."

"I guess," I say, "I don't know."

"Something is bothering you," he says, "is it the fact he isn't Renny's dad?"

"It's who her dad is that is bothering me."

"You know who he is?" he asks as Lucy starts to squirm and he adjusts her.

"Yes," I say, "I have a pretty good idea."

"Are you going to tell him?" he asks.

"I don't know. I would like to but it's been almost 7 years. What is the point now?"

"It was a one night stand thing right?"

"Yeah," I say. "It was a one night stand."

"So then don't tell him. I thought you didn't know his name?"

I let out a deep breath, "there were two other possibilities, Joe."

"I thought there was one, Teagan, you're getting me confused."

"One I used protection with the other I didn't," I say. "I know who it is."

"I would prefer you didn't tell him because that might just cause some issues but it's your choice. That's your daughter."

"I know," I say, "but you've been helping me with her and we're getting married so it's your decision too."

"I can't tell you what to do and not to do. That is your daughter. If you want her father to know about her then go for it if not then don't."

"All right," I say. "I love you, Joe you know that right?"

"Of course I know that. I love you too. We're going to be happy together. Everything is only going to get better from here. I promise. I am going to make you so happy. I'm going to give you the world, and Teagan I am going to show you what a real marriage should be like. You deserve nothing but the best and I am going to give it to you, Angel. But it looks like you came into some money."

"It's not about money, Joe. I don't' love you because you're rich. I loved you before anyone knew you. I loved you when you were just a kid in high school it was never about the money for me. I could care less. Just like this money you know what I am doing with it? I am putting it in the bank and using it for the kids to go to college with. I don't need that money and I don't want it but the court gave it to me. I want the kids to have it."

"I know you don't love me for my money. I know you're not like that and that's what I love about you. You could care less if I am rich or poor. You love me anyway."

"Damn right, Baby," I say with a smile. "Don't we have that business dinner with Gideon and his wife tonight?"

"I rescheduled that for next week. I figured that tonight you and I needed to spend time with the kids as a family. Besides Gideon had something else to do tonight we are meeting with them next Friday night for dinner."

"Okay good because I was not in the mood for a business dinner tonight."

"I bet. You should probably get some rest especially after last night. I am sure you didn't get much sleep."

"I didn't," I say as I think about something in my head. "Joe," I say after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Hypothetically what would you do if Gina came back into your life and said you had another child with her but it had been a few years since she had the child what would you do?"

"I would be pretty pissed off. It would be wrong. I would be pretty pissed. I mean a few years of a child's life I should have known about it but that's never going to happen so I don't have to worry about it."

"But what if it did? Would you ever forgive her?"

"I haven't forgiven her for walking out on Sydney," he says with his voice even. "I surely wouldn't forgive her for that or anyone for that matter. I am not a coward, I am not a selfish bastard. I will own up to my responsibilities and take care of what I need to."

"Except when you decide it's better to abort the child than to have it," I say softly.

"Teagan, you and I both know that aborting that baby was the best thing at the time. We were 16 there was no way we could have done it. I regret it too but I still know it was the best thing at the time."

"Whatever, Joe," I say. "You surely didn't mind stepping up for Gina."

"Look, Teagan, it was different."

"How so?" I ask.

"Because I was 18 and she was 18 we were adults we were going to college. You and I were 16 if I had gotten you pregnant a couple years later of course I would have taken responsibility. I didn't have a job and neither did you. We did what we needed to do. I know it's hard and I'm sorry but it was the best thing at the time."

"I guess," I say. "I think I am going to go lay down for a little bit. I'm not feeling well. Are you okay with the kids?"

"Of course. I know it's been a long day. Go get some rest, Angel, everything is going to be all right. I promise and this weekend it will be you and I on a nice little getaway enjoying each other and spending time together putting everything behind us."

"Great," I say as I stand up. I make my way into the house and up to mine and Joe's bedroom. I lay down on the bed and grab onto my pillow as I let my emotions take over me and I let go. I break down into sobs, crying uncontrollably before exhaustion sets in and I fall asleep mid-sob.

***A/N: What did you think of Teagan's nightmare is she dreaming of the past or is she dreaming of the future? Or is it a mixture of both? What did you think of the judge's decision about the custody of the girls? What did you think of REnny not being Jay's child? Do you believe Teagan should tell her father about her or leave it alone? Is there a rift forming between Joe and Teagan? Do you think it has something to do with court or is there more to it? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	46. What's Mine is Yours

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

The flight to paradise was done in silence mostly. Joe and I didn't have much to say to each other on our flight on his private jet to the most beautiful private island I have ever seen. I had a lot that I needed to tell and say to Joe but I was working up the courage to tell him without ruining our entire trip. There was so much he needed to know and there was so much we needed to discuss. Our relationship since the beginning of the week has hit a roadblock. I feel disconnected from him and I am sure he feels the same way as me. The tension continues as we walk into the beautiful beach house on the private island "It's beautiful," I say softly as we walk through the house. The living room connected to the kitchen with an island and two bar stools at the island. Joe leads me up the stairs to the master bedroom. It's absolutely breath taking as we walk into the room. The white light satin curtains blowing in the breeze from the beautiful blue-green ocean in front of us, we have the most perfect view of the beach from our bedroom window and the patio that is outside the sliding door of our master bedroom. "Wow," I say almost breathless.

"Do you like it?" he asks as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind as I stand out on the balcony overlooking the sandy beach. He rests his chin on my shoulder.

"I love it," I say, "is it yours?"

"It's ours," he says softly. "Everything is ours. Nothing is just mine anymore everything is ours."

"But we're not married," I say, "so yes everything is yours."

He kisses my neck softly and whispers, "we can change that this weekend."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We can get married this weekend and become Mr. and Mrs. Reigns."

"Joe," I say turning to face him. "I don't think so. We aren't ready for marriage not yet anyway. I told you I needed a year. I eloped for my first marriage and my family never got to see me get married. I want them to be at our wedding and what about Italy? What happened there?"

"We can still get married in Italy for our families but I want to do this privately just you and me. That's what I want. I want a private beach wedding just for us. The sooner I make you Mrs. Reigns the sooner I can put your name down on Reigns Corporation."

"Joe," I say bringing my hands to his chest playing with the buttons of his shirt. "It's not time. We need to talk. Maybe after we talk we can discuss the possibility of a private beach wedding for the both of us but I think you need to know some things and I think we need to talk about some things."

"So you're open to the idea?" he asks.

"I am open to it as long as you're promising me a wedding in Italy next June with our family and friends but no one knows we're married until that day. I want them to think that is our actual wedding day not just our day of renewing our vows. My parents need to believe that we actually got married that day in June and not today."

"That works for me," he says with a smile. "I love you, Teagan, and there is nothing that you're going to tell me today that's going to make me think otherwise."

"Well, maybe you should just wait to listen," I say as I break free from his grasp and walk back into the master bedroom as he follows me. "There is stuff you don't know but you need to know."

"If this is about Jay and everything that happened with him you don't have to tell me."

"It's not just about Jay," I say as I look at him intensely with my blue eyes. "There is more."

"So tell me about it," he says coming closer to me.

I put my hand up to stop him. "Not now. Let's just enjoy the evening on the beach and having dinner together. We'll talk about it tomorrow when I have more strength."

"Okay," he says with a soft smile.

"Okay," I say as I get into my luggage to pull out a sundress to wear to dinner and my white bikini to wear to spend some time on the beach while Joe does the same.

The evening we spend together couldn't be any more perfect than what it was. It was absolutely beautiful. We spent the remainder of the day swimming in the ocean, being lazy and enjoying our privacy as the sun began to set in the sky leaving beautiful pink and orange stripes in the sky that bounced off the water. Joe and I shared a passionate kiss underneath the beautiful evening sky before we got out of the ocean and walked to our beach house to shower before we went to dinner. We had a romantic candlelight dinner of lobster, shrimp and seasoned corn on the cob on the balcony of our beach house as the evening breeze hit us. I have to give credit where credit it was due. Joe was making this a very special weekend for us and I felt bad that in the next few hours I was going to ruin that special weekend. The romance continued after dinner as we took a romantic moonlit walk along the beach as the waves crashed down around us before we went back to the beach house and spent most of the night making hot passionate love to each other. It was one of the best nights of my life.

The morning comes fast as I am woken up by the sun shining into the room as the curtains blow in the light breeze. I smile as Joe's arms are wrapped tightly around me, our legs tangled together under tangled sheets. I smile as I feel his soft breathing, his nostrils flaring perfectly as he inhales, his full soft lips looking extremely kissable, his dark hair over his face and a shadow of stubble on his jawline. I smile as I take in the sight of him sleeping. I don't see him as the dominating, business mogul he is as he continues to sleep off our hot night together. I brush his hair out of his face giving me a better view of his gorgeous face and smile at him as he stirs. I kiss his lips softly causing him to moan and his grip on me tighten. "Good morning, Angel," he says with his eyes still closed but a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Sir," I say with a soft smile. His eyes flicker open causing me to smile as his blue-grey orbs meet mine before I kiss his lips again softly with a hint of passion in it.

"I love waking up like this," he whispers against my lips. "I'm ready to do it forever. Please, Teagan, marry me today before we go back to New York."

"Let's talk first," I say before I kiss his lips again. "Then we'll discuss getting married."

"Deal," he says as he groans as he removes himself from me in protest. I smile as he gets out of bed and take in the sight of his perfectly naked body before he slips on a pair of light weight sweatpants allowing them to hang off of his hips in that perfect sexy way that I love. "Are you checking me out, Ms. Madison?"

"I am enjoying the view," I say with a smile as I lay in bed propped up on my elbow. "I don't know how you got to be so sexy but I am loving every minute of it. I am one lucky woman."

He smiles at me after he lets out a small chuckle. "You're pretty sexy yourself," he says as he walks over and kisses my cheek softly. "I would say I am the lucky one."

"We're both lucky," I say with a soft smile. "What are you doing?"

"Well," he says, "I was going to order us some breakfast to eat out on the balcony and then we were going to have a talk. I assume there are some things you want to talk about."

"There are lots of things I think we need to discuss before we move forward."

"All right," he says, "I'm going to go order us breakfast and then we're going to have our talk."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say with a smile before his lips catch mine for a soft kiss before he leaves the room to go make the phone call to order us breakfast. I climb out of bed and look for something to wear for breakfast. I settle on a light blue tank top and a pair of white shorts. I throw my blonde hair up into a messy bun before I make my way out to the living room to wait for our breakfast to arrive. Joe greets me with coffee. "Thanks, Baby," I say.

"They said it wouldn't be long before they bring our breakfast," he says settling down next to me. "I need you to look over something before we talk."

"Okay," I say as I look at the coffee table to see an envelope lying on it. Joe reaches over and picks it up. He pulls papers from the envelope and I realize exactly what it is. "Is that a prenuptial agreement?" I ask after taking a sip of my coffee.

"Sort of," he says, "but it's not a prenuptial you would expect. It's more of what I will give to you upon our marriage."

"Joe," I say softly. "You don't' have to give me anything. I just got a shitload of money from Jay. I don't need anything from you but yourself. I love you nothing else, Joe."

"I know, Angel but just read the papers please."

"Fine," I say as I look at the papers as he hands them to me after I put my coffee down. I am no stranger to prenuptial agreements. I had to sign one before I married Jay that protected their family's assets and all the money Jay had before we married. I understand Joe wanting to do the same to protect his assets. I read over the agreement and instead of it telling me I am not entitled to anything pre-marriage it practically gives me half the things he owns. Marrying him I become co-owner of his house, Reigns Corporation and all its locations, the clubs and everything he owns becomes mine as well. He even gives me a large sum of money well over a million dollars, his vacation homes are partly mine, the house in New Hampshire becomes mine. I am impressed but the most impressive thing is that once we are married he wants me to adopt Sydney as my own. "Joe," I say speechless. "Everything becomes mine?"

"Everything, Teagan, the houses, the vacation properties, the cars, Reigns Corporation, my money everything becomes yours. We will be one together not separate. What is mine is yours it's ours."

"I don't know what to say," I say.

"That you'll marry me today," he says.

"Maybe we should talk first," I say.

"Okay," he says as I lay the papers down on the coffee table. "Let's talk," he says before we are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Maybe we will just talk after breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan," I say as my stomach turns at the thought.

They wheel our breakfast in and roll it out onto the patio as Joe and I make our way outside to eat on the balcony. I smile as eggs, bacon and sausage with fresh fruit are exposed. Joe and I sit together and enjoy our breakfast together making small talk before we get to the serious talk I have in mind. Breakfast goes faster than I wanted it to but shortly after breakfast Joe and I find ourselves sitting out on the balcony after we clean up from our breakfast. I have never been more nervous of anything in my life than what I am about to tell Joe. "So what's going on, Angel?" he asks.

"A lot of stuff," I say.

"Can I just ask this question," he says.

"Ask me anything you want," I say as he moves his chair closer to mine.

"What happened after you went to college? Is it true that you got around?" he asks.

"It wasn't a lie," I say honestly. "After everything happened with you and me I went to New York looking for love but I was scared to fall in love again. Of course what you and I had was supposed to just be casual sex but somewhere in those two years I fell in love with you. You became more than just sex to me, Joe so when you broke up with me if that's what you want to call it and said you were sticking with Gina it tore me apart. It destroyed me. I loved you. You have no idea how much I loved you. I promised myself I would never fall in love again but I needed to have that connection. I needed that physical connection with someone so I spent most of my weekends in college at parties finding someone to take back to my dorm to screw that night and never call them again. I just wanted casual sex no strings attached. It was working out pretty well I thought but I realize now I was using sex as a way to escape from my problems. I was trying to use sex to forget about you and what we had but it didn't work. I couldn't forget about you. You were always on my mind, Joe. Always on my mind, Baby; there was not a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I will admit it sex was my escape, my outlet it was my way to fill the void. It was stupid and I regret every second of it. It was supposed to be just casual sex and then I met Jay then things weren't so casual anymore. Like I have said Jay was a nice guy at one point. I didn't meet him having sex if that's what you were going to ask. He was in one of my classes and we started talking, next thing I know we were dating and then we were having sex. I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me. Once I met him everything else just seemed to disappear. I stopped having the casual sex except a couple times around the time I conceived Renny."

"So you used sex as a way to get over me?"

"That was the plan but it didn't really work out that well. It was a stupid mistake. I had just gotten freedom from my family, my heart was broken, I went wild. That's all I can say and I am ashamed of it. I am sorry, Baby."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "We all deal with things different ways. I can't hold that against you. Is it true about what Jay, his dad and his friends did?"

"I wouldn't lie about it, Joe. Jay used me as his slut. That's what I was to him. That's all I ever was. He made me do things for him. First it started off with me having to have sex with his dad. That was horrible in itself. I hated every minute of it but every time I fought it I got my ass kicked it wasn't worth it. They took turns sometimes it lasted a couple hours and sometimes it lasted all night. It was their call. Sometimes they didn't' take turns sometimes it was both of them at once which was weird to me in the first place why would he want to bang his son's wife or why would you want your father to bang your wife and more importantly why would you want to do it together? It was disgusting and weird. It made me feel useless, worthless. I was nothing more than a vagina with legs," I say.

"That's horrible and I agree it is weird. Did they ever wear protection?"

"Yes," I say, "Jay was so scared he'd get me pregnant again that he would always use protection. He never wanted more kids after Lylah. I guess because he didn't' get his boy that he was scared to try again. I don't know. I don't care I am just glad that I didn't get pregnant from any of his bullshit. Then after his dad and him he started to use me for business deals. I told you he is a sex trafficker. He knows what kind of sex sells. He knows that blonde women with blue eyes are the prize. He knew that pimping me out to his business associates to make a deal would work fantastically because I am blonde, blue eyed, I have a nice chest and obviously couldn't say no. Any time he wanted to make a deal he would bring his business associate home with him and then use me to close the deal. It worked almost 100% of the time. I hated it."

"I hate it for you. I can't believe this, Teagan."

"I wish it was different," I say taking Joe's hand, "but it's not. I feel used and dirty. Then came his friends. If they wanted a piece he had no problem with letting them do whatever they wanted to me. Who does that to their wife you know what I mean?"

"An asshole," he says.

"And I am sorry if I am too much of a slut for you. I am really sorry."

"Teagan," he says, "you are not a slut. You were forced to do those things and whatever happened after us is not my business. The fact you are with me now and I would NEVER do to you what Jay did is what matters now. I love you, Teagan and nothing is going to make me change my mind."

"Maybe you should finish listening," I say, "there is more. It's about Renny's dad."

"Okay," he says as I squeeze his hand tighter out of anxiousness. "Who is her father? Is it just some random guy?"

"No," I say as I look at him. "He's not just some random guy. He just happens to be a guy that I love very much."

"Teagan," he says, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Depends on what you think I'm saying," I say in reply.

"How?" he asks. "How is that even possible?"

"Don't act like you are surprised and you don't remember that one night in January 7 years ago when we were both home from college. You know the one we swore to never talk about?"

"That was one time, Teagan, and I pulled out it's not even possible."

"First it takes one time and apparently it was that one time that it took. And while you did pull out you still didn't pull out in time. You had already started before you pulled out. Don't play around Joe. If Jay isn't the father, the other guy I slept with we used protection and then I slept with you while I was in Florida. I know we promised to never talk about it again because of Jay but we need to talk about it. Renny is your daughter."

"Teagan," he says. "Are you sure?"

"100%," I say.

"And why didn't you try to contact me or at least let me know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"So you could tell me to get an abortion again? I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure. There was no need to alarm you when I wasn't sure. Like you said it was one time compared to thousands of times with Jay."

"But it didn't dawn on you to do a paternity test?" he asks and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Jay didn't want to do a paternity test, he married me I didn't have a choice. If I did I would have had one done but I couldn't."

"This is bullshit, Teagan, you should have told me you got pregnant."

"I didn't know it was from that night until now," I say. "Don't get upset with me. If I had been sure and I would have known you would have been the first person I told and what am I supposed to do when you're talking about not talking about that night again."

"I only said that because you were so worried about that asshole finding out you cheated on him. I wanted more than that one night, Teagan, you know that and I know that. I love you. I have always loved you. I told you I wanted you to come back the night before graduation. I love you, Teagan, I will always love you. If you would have told me you were pregnant I would have been there just like I was for Gina when she was pregnant with Sydney."

"Joe, it wasn't that easy. I was in a relationship with Jay. I couldn't just say it was over and go running to you with open arms."

"I know but the point is you should have told me."

"So you're pissed because I didn't tell you?"

"I'm not pissed just disappointed, Teagan."

"I didn't know," I say, "How was I supposed to know that ONE time would have made a difference. If I had been sure that you were the father I would have told you but I wasn't."

"Teagan," he says, "I don't know what to say. I want to be angry but I want to be happy. I want to scream it from the mountains that Renny is my baby girl but then I want to be so pissed because you didn't tell me, Teagan. I understand your reasons so I guess I can't get upset about it. Are you sure she is mine?"

"Positive, Joe," I say with a nod. "You are Renny's father."

I don't know how to read his face. It is a face I have never seen before. It is hard to tell what he is thinking just as I am ready to ask him what he's thinking he says, "I want to change her last name as soon as possible. I want her name to be Serenity Reigns but you never really liked Serenity anyway so we can just change her name while we're at it. We can give her a new name one that we all like you, me and her. Teagan," he says with a smile. "I'm not upset about this. I am truly happy."

"I thought you would be pissed about it," I say.

"No," he says, "I understand your reasoning. You didn't know until recently. I would have liked to have known but I understand why you didn't say anything to me. We did agree to not talk about that night ever again. Who would have ever thought that ONE night could make such a difference?"

"I don't know," I say with a smile. "But I'm glad she's yours."

"Me too," he says, "of course I'll get a paternity test to make sure but once those results are in we are putting it into motion to get her name changed to Reigns and if we decide to change her first name. Teagan," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile feeling relieved that he knows the truth. I am glad I told him now and didn't wait or keep it from him. It makes me happy that he's so happy that Renny is his daughter. It's crazy how one night can change your entire life.

He kisses my lips softly and passionately before he says, "Marry me, Teagan, please marry me today."

I smile against his lips and say, "Okay," with a smile before I kiss his lips again.

And that is just how our day was spent. I signed his prenuptial agreement where everything becomes mine once we are married before I put on a beautiful white halter sundress that falls to my knees. I toss my hair up into a bun and place a beautiful white flower into my bun before I meet him on the beach. I hold a bouquet of tropical flowers in my hands as I walk to Joe and the minister right beside the ocean. I smile as I see him in front of me as I make my way down the beach with a smile on his face wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of khaki shorts standing barefoot in the sand next to the minister. Our ceremony very small, private and intimate; Joe's and my security serving as our witnesses as the minister marries us next to the beautiful blue-green water with the waves crashing down around us, I smile as Joe repeats the vows given to him by the minister declaring his fidelity, his loyalty and his love for me from this day and forever before I do the same to him stating my vows of my own fidelity, loyalty and love. I know in Italy I plan to state our own vows but for now these simple private vows are enough for me. I smile as Joe slides my wedding ring made of sapphires and diamonds onto my ring finger fitting perfectly with my blue sapphire and diamond engagement ring and he talks about how the ring is a symbol of our unending love for one another and with that ring he is mine and I am his. I do the same as I slide a blue sapphire and diamond ring onto his large ring finger and smile as I repeat after the minister declaring that ring a symbol of my undying love for Joe and how with that ring I am his and he is mine. The waves crash down behind us as the sun starts to set over the ocean as we are declared husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride," says the minister before Joe and I lean into each other with a smile on our faces before our lips touch and we share a passionate kiss. If I thought the night before was one of the best nights of my life I was wrong because this night is the best night of my life.

After our private ceremony on the beach we have a wedding dinner together before we share our first dance on the beach next to the ocean to the song "You're Where I Belong" by Trisha Yearwood. I can't take my eyes off of Joe as we dance to the beautiful song. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Mrs. Reigns," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I think today was perfect."

"Beyond perfect," I say with a smile. "I wish the girls could have been here to see it though."

"They'll be there when we do it in Italy. I could marry you over and over again for the rest of my life," he says with a soft smile.

"Me too, Baby," I say with a smile. "You're where I belong."

He smiles at me and says, "Forever and always, Angel."

"Forever and always," I say with a smile before we share another soft kiss in the moonlight on that beautiful private beach in paradise; a night neither of us will ever forget.

***A/N: What did you think about everything Teagan told Joe about her marriage to Jay? Did he handle it well? What about her admitting to him that Renny is his daughter? Did that surprise anyone? Were you surprised he wasn't so upset? What did you think of his prenuptial agreement did it work in Teagan's favor and is she a lucky woman? What did you think of them eloping? Was it a mistake or the right thing for them to do? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***A/N: I am not sure how much is left of this story but I have been thinking about doing a story about Teagan, Joe and Gina to give a little background on what happened there. What do you think? **


	47. Making Deals

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THEy were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***I DO NOT OWN GIDEON CROSS OR ANY OF THE WRESTLERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I do however own Teagan as my OC. **

Sitting at my desk anxiously waiting for my wife to come out of her conference call with Africa as I look at the pictures on my desk, I smile as I tap my pen on my desk as I look at the picture of all of my girls together. It has been a very eventful weekend that Teagan and I both needed from her announcing that Renny is my daughter to us getting married. It was a great weekend that I wouldn't mind reliving over and over again. The thoughts of Teagan in her white dress, holding her bouquet of tropical flowers with a white flower tucked neatly into her bun and those beautiful blue eyes mixing with the color of the ocean behind us as we promised forever to one another. It was a beautiful and intimate day that I cherish deeply. My gaze goes to the one and only picture of our first wedding together sharing our first kiss as husband and wife. I smile at the perfection of it and smile at what was always meant to be between us. Teagan has gone single on her Africa project which not only brings Reigns Corporation to the country but she also wants to bring in fresh drinking water and more doctors to help those that are sick fighting diseases their doctors can't cure. She took the idea and she ran with it. I sit back and admire her tenacity. I just hope that she lands her deal on her conference call. I am okay with her going solo on a project and forming her own team but I do enjoy the projects we do together and work as a team but Teagan doesn't just want to be Roman Reigns' wife and hidden in my shadow but she wants her own identity and her own place in the business world. I do not object.

My office door opens and I smile as Teagan walks into my office wearing a black and white striped dress that hugs nicely to her body, exposing her beautiful tanned and toned legs with a pair of black strappy heels on and her blonde hair pulled up into low side ponytail. "Hey, Beautiful," I say with a smile as she makes her way over to my desk.

"Hey, Handsome," she says with a smile.

"How did it go?" I ask as she takes a seat on my desk in front of me.

"Well," she says with a smile, "you're looking at the person in charge of the Reigns Corporation Africa project. They accepted my offer. We will have a building there and not only that we will be providing fresh drinking water to those in Africa and on top of that there will be more doctors brought in to help fight deadly diseases. You'll be happy to know that there is a discussion of Reigns Corp building a school there as well."

"A school?" I ask as I lean back into my chair.

"Yes a school," she says with a smile. "I bargained my ass off and it worked."

"Wait," I say with amusement, "I didn't know your ass was up for a bargain."

"Shut up," she says with a smile. "You know what I meant. They are very pleased with the fresh drinking water project and the medical project. This could really boost our reputation."

"Of course," I say, "I think it is a fantastic idea and opening a school over there is just as wonderful. Congratulations, Mrs. Reigns."

"Thank-you, Mr. Reigns," she says with a smile. "I have to tell my team about it. Do you think Tracy will mind being on the team?"

"I'm sure she will love to be a part of the Africa team," I say, "I think it's time she did a little more than just being an assistant. I think she should put her talent to work you know what I mean?"

"I hear you," she says with a nod. "Tracy has some great ideas that can really help us out."

"I know she does but she's been my assistant for so long I fail to use her ideas."

"Well," she says as she gets up from my desk and makes her way over to me and sits on my lap. "We're just going to need to change that."

"Yes we are," I say with a smile as she smiles at me before she catches my lips with hers and we share a passionate kiss. "Didn't get enough this weekend, Angel?"

"I will never get enough of you," she says with a smile.

"Good to know because I know I will never get enough of you. You're so beautiful."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she straightens my purple tie. "So you know I'm going to need to go to Africa for a couple weeks right?"

"I was expecting it," I say as I take her left hand into mine and kiss her wedding band. "Two weeks without you will feel like a life time. When do you plan on going?" I ask.

"Probably not until the end of July," she says.

"That gives us some time," I say, "I'm going to hate you being gone for so long but I'm sure I'll survive. I'm proud of you. This is your baby and this is your project. You're doing great things with it. I'm proud that you are carrying the last name Reigns," I say before I kiss her lips softly.

"Thank-you, Baby," she says with a smile, "so what's on your agenda for today?" she asks.

"Well, I want to run a couple ideas by you for our next technological project and I have a meeting with Dean Ambrose in a few minutes."

"Why? You know you can't trust him. He's working for Jay."

"I know," I say, "but he doesn't know that I know. I have to pretend that I don't know to get him where I want him."

"And where is that?"

"Vulnerable," I say, "I sold our half of Ambreigns," I say.

"You what?" she asks.

"I sold our half of Ambreigns," I say.

"Isn't that a bad move?"

"No," I say, "it makes him weak. He has to handle it on his own with the person that bought my share. He'll end up selling himself out of it which is what the new owner wants."

"Who did you sell it to?"

"Gideon Cross," I say, "Gideon is hoping that Ambrose will become so overwhelmed with his demands that he'll sell the rest of it to him. Cross wants it. I'm giving it to him."

"But you wanted it too," she says.

"I did at one time you're right however Ambrose is using Ambreigns to bring me down. That's why he sabotaged our own company and his own company to make it look like Reigns Corp was the bad person in all of this. He wanted to take me down from the inside. I caught onto his game why else would he make sure that Jay stole the Ambreigns files and all that information and then things got fucked up with our customers which in turn he couldn't handle. He's deadweight. I don't' want my name linked to his. He wants to take me out but in the end I will win."

"I don't doubt that for a second but what I'm not understanding is if Dean is your best friend why is he trying to take you down?"

"Jealousy," I say, "it's as simple as that. Ambrose Enterprises has not been able to do half the stuff Reigns Corp has done. In the end Reigns Corp comes out above Ambrose Enterprises every single time."

"So why would he go to work for the devil though? Richards Inc. is a dirty business. And as dirty as it is Jay knows how to run a company. I am positive his numbers are better than Ambrose's."

"I don't know. I can't figure that part out yet. I'm still trying to figure out why they are working together. I'm going to guess that Dean is getting something out of the deal. I wouldn't' doubt it."

"Me either," she says, "but you're taking down Richards Inc. right?"

"I'm taking down Richards and Ambrose. Gideon and I are doing it together. It's going to be enjoyable."

"How do you plan to take Jay out and Dean?"

"Strategically," I say, "I can't discuss it just know I have some very useful information that can change everything. Trust me."

"I do," she says with a smile. "I don't trust Dean though."

"Neither do I," I say, "Gotta keep my friends close but my enemies closer."

"Damn straight," she says. "So what are your new technological ideas for Reigns Corp?"

"Ah yes," I say with a smile. "I am looking around at all of the accomplishments from game systems to computers. I want to introduce a Reigns Corp smart phone and a Reigns Corp tablet. Smartphones and tablets are what the consumers are buying these days and with the growing industry it's never too late to throw my name into the mix; Our name," I say correcting myself. "Do you think we could pull off a smartphone and a tablet?"

"I'm sure we could," she says with a smile, "but how would our tablet and smart phone differ to make the consumer want to purchase it?"

"I haven't gotten that far. That's what our team is for so they can suggest ideas for our product."

"I see," she says as my phone buzzes. She hits my phone and says, " yes, Tracy."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Madison," she says, "I didn't know that you and Mr. Reigns were in a meeting."

"It's fine," she says with a smile, "What do you need?"

"Dean Ambrose is here for his 1:00 appointment."

"Just give us one minute," she says as I smile in amusement. She marries me a couple days earlier and she's already running the show. I could get used to this. This is the Teagan I have always known; confident, assertive, intelligent and beautiful. "Well," she says as she gets up from my lap. "Enjoy your meeting with Mr. Ambrose,"

I catch her by the waist as I stand up and turn her to face me wrapping my arms around her waist as her arms snake around my neck. "Stay. You should be here for this."

"I'm not a fan of Mr. Ambrose and he is not a fan of mine. I would rather not and go get something set up for my meeting tomorrow with my Africa team. I think I'd rather sit this one out."

"Tegan, Angel," I say as I nuzzle at her neck. "There are going to be plenty of acquaintances that you're not going to like and that aren't going to like you but you can't let your personal feelings affect how we run Reigns Corp."

"You know Dean doesn't like me. That's just going to agitate him."

"So let him get agitated while I get turned on by your dominance," I say as I kiss her neck softly.

"It's going to cost you," she says.

"Okay let's make a deal then," I say. "What's it going to cost me?"

"Well, how about you give me full control in the bedroom tonight and let me do whatever I want to you and I say when."

"Hmm," I say thinking about it. "You say when? You have full control. What does full control mean to you?"

"Anything that I want to do to you is what full control means to me. You can safe word out of it but I want to control what happens tonight in the bedroom or maybe in the dark room."

"Teagan," I breathe. "I don't know if I can agree to such open terms."

"I don't know if I can agree to sit in this meeting with this douchebag either," she says, "so take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," I say. "I will take it. You have full control in the bedroom tonight or the dark room your choice. I am yours to do whatever you want."

"Good," she says with a smile as she plays with my tie as her bright blue eyes meet mine, "I say when."

"You say when," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "Shall we start this meeting?"

"One more condition," she says with a devious smile.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I want to give you a blow job next time you're on the phone or on a conference call."

"Teagan," I say, "that's risky."

"So was giving you a blow job when Jay was sitting in the room but you handled it well."

"Deal," I say. "Deal."

"Very nice," she says with a smile. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you too, Angel," I say before I kiss her lips softly before I tell Tracy to send Dean in. Teagan threw me off my game a little bit. She has me thinking about all the crazy things that she could do to me in the bedroom or the dark room later tonight. The images I am getting are making me hard as I sit behind my desk as Teagan sits down next to me as we wait for Dean to enter into my office. My door opens and Dean makes his way into my office. "Mr. Ambrose."

"What's with the formalities Reigns," he asks as we stand up to shake his hand.

"Just being professional," I say as I shake his hand.

"Mr. Ambrose," says Teagan as she extends her hand. Dean hesitates before he shakes it after I give him a glare.

"Ms. Richards," he says with a nod. "That's a beautiful ring."

"Thank-you," she says before she takes a seat next to me. I wrap my arm around the back of her chair as we have a stare down with Dean Ambrose. Neither side having anything to say or wanting to start the conversation. "So how is Ambreigns doing?" asks Teagan breaking the silence.

"Good," he says, "I had to clean up a huge mess from your ex-husband stealing the files and hacking into accounts."

"That's unfortunate. How are the numbers?"

"They're okay," he says, "they could be better."

"I'm sure," she says.

"Why is she here, Reigns? I thought that this was just going to be you and I discussing OUR business. You didn't say anything about her being here."

"She is my silent partner in Reigns Corp right now. She has every right to be here."

"So it's like that now? You just give her free reign of the company that you worked so hard to build? That makes a lot of sense for a blowjob and mind blowing sex. I guess she knew the right dick to suck."

"Your language is perverse," says Teagan with amusement. "If you're trying to offend me you're not going to succeed." I smile to myself. Teagan is not going to be shaken by Dean.

"So when did this partner thing come about, Reigns?" he asks.

"Which Reigns would you be talking to?" asks Teagan.

"The only one with the name Reigns in this room," he says.

"Maybe there are two people in this room with the last name Reigns," she says with a smile. "So which one are you talking to?"

Dean scoffs and says, "you're not Mrs. Reigns yet."

"Believe what you want," she says.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ambreigns," I say my patience nearly gone. Teagan may not be offended by Dean's disrespect but it's not taking much for me to want to knock him to the ground.

"I told you it was doing well. The mess is cleaned up."

"Ah yes, the mess you had me clean up that you're taking credit for," I say. "I think I am causing too much trouble for Ambreigns. I mean I am in a battle with Jay Richards. He's going to keep coming at me and Ambreigns is an easy target for him. I can't jeopardize your future and I can't put you at risk. I'm sorry."

"What are you saying, Reigns?" he asks with irritation in his voice.

"I'm saying I sold my part of Ambreigns to an interested buyer."

"You sold your part to someone else and didn't talk to me about it first."

"I'm just protecting you, Dean. Richards is after me, he wants to take me down and to take me down he's going to take you down with me especially if I have interest in Ambreigns. You already saw what he did. You saw how he stole the files and caused a mess. What's going to stop him from doing it again?"

"Would you listen to yourself?" asks Dean, "you wouldn't have to worry about Richards if you didn't fuck his wife. That's why he's coming after you. You took everything of his away so he wants to do the same thing to you. I told you to watch where you were sticking it."

"Ex-wife," says Teagan. "He is not my husband."

"But he was when you slept with Roman," he says. "You're costing Roman his career."

"Hold on," I say, "Teagan is NOT costing me my career. You don't see me falling over do you."

"But you're scared enough to sell your half of Ambreigns," he says.

"Because I didn't want it to affect you," I say, "I did what I needed to do."

"You didn't even consult me first. That was a stupid move, Roman. Who did you sell it to?"

"Well," I say, "Gideon Cross was very interested in it so I sold him my share not for nothing though. I got 4 million out of the deal."

"You sold it to the devil?"

"I would consider Jay the devil before Gideon," I say, "besides Gideon knows how to get shit done. You'll be fine. I'm sure he will take Ambreigns to new heights and make it a very successful company."

"This is bullshit," he says, "you get a hard on for your enemy's wife and now all of a sudden you're stabbing me in the back to protect yourself. You're going to be sorry, Reigns, and I mean you're going to be sorry."

"Are you threatening him?" asks Teagan.

"I'm promising, this is your fault."

"I didn't do anything," she says, "I wanted Ambreigns to soar with Roman's hard work and dedication but like he said he did what he needed to do. Be thankful that he protected you and didn't let you fall victim to Jay Richards again."

"You shut up," he says to Teagan.

"And if I don't," she says challenging him. "Roman did you a favor be grateful for that. He didn't need to bail your ass out of trouble but he did. He knew that your company with him was a target and he didn't want you going down for it. There's bad blood between Richards and Reigns there is no doubt about that. IT has nothing to do with me. There has been bad blood between them it has just gotten worse the last couple months. Roman did what he had to do to protect you. Take it and be grateful. I'm sure Gideon will make great things happen."

"Yeah," he says, "he'll take over the whole thing. That was the worst thing you could have done, Roman,"

"It was the best thing I could have done," I say as I stand up. "I think it's time that you leave."

"So our meeting is over?" he asks.

"Finished, yes," I say. "Allow me to escort you out," I say as I round my desk.

"I know my way out," he says as I catch him by the elbow.

"No," I say in an even tone even though my blood is boiling inside. "Allow me," I say as I roughly escort him to the door as Teagan stays back in my office. I open the door and lead him to the elevator. "If you ever disrespect my wife or talk to her like that again I will snap your neck," I say in a whisper. "Are we clear?"

"She's not your wife," he says, "she's trouble."

"The way I see it, Ambrose is you're the trouble. Remember what I said," I say as I push the elevator button for him. "Don't disrespect her again."

"You don't know her, Reigns," he says, "you don't know anything about her. You're going to be sorry that you got involved with her."

"The only thing I am sorry about, Ambrose is dealing with you. You are free to leave," I say as the elevator doors open.

"You're going to be sorry, Reigns," he says, "I promise you that."

"Right," I say, "Fuck you," I say as the elevator doors close in his face before he responds. I tried to keep my temper but hearing everything he said about my wife and to her didn't please me. It infuriated me, no one was going to belittle and attack my wife and get away with it; NO ONE.

I make my way back to my office and slam the door as I walk in. I hit the button to make the blinds cover the windows so no one can see us. I make my way over to Teagan and press my lips against hers hard and press force into my kiss as I feel her pull away. "Joe," she says breathless, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you how much I love you," I say before I press my lips against hers again. I pick her up from the ground as she wraps her legs around my waist, her hands in my hair as our mouths kiss each other with demand. I feel around my desk for my button to page Tracy.

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," she says after I press the button.

"Hold my calls and reschedule my 2:00 appointment till tomorrow at 2 something came up that I need to take care of," I say as Teagan smiles at me.

"Will do, Mr. Reigns," she says.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I carry Teagan over to the couch. I sit her down and spread her legs as she sits across from me as I loosen my tie. "You've got me all afternoon," I say with a smile.

"Just the way I like you," she says with a smile before my lips find hers again as my hand slides between her legs. I feel the lace of her underwear in my way and rip them off of her causing the tearing sound to rip through my office. "Joe," she says, "those were my favorite panties."

"I'll replace them," I say as I rip my shirt open causing my buttons to fly everywhere in the room. "I'll replace that too but I need you right now," I say before I stand to remove my slacks and boxer briefs before I lower myself over her and thrust hard and deep into her spending almost the rest of my afternoon making my wife cum over and over again.

***A/N: What do you think of Teagan landing the Africa deal? Is she making a difference? What are your thoughts on the meeting with DEan Ambrose? DId things get too heated? Why do you think Joe sold his half of Ambreigns to Gideon? Why do you think Dean was so upset that Joe sold his half? Will this put a wrench in whatever plan he has with JAy? And why do you believe Dean is working with Jay? Can Joe trust Teagan? PLease review and thank-you for reading. **


	48. Living Through Fear

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***I do not own EVA she is the product of Sylvia Day and I do not own Eva's story all that credit goes to Sylvia Day. I only own Teagan, Renny and Lylah. **

***THERE IS SOME SENSITIVE MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE BE PREPARED. **

Sitting in my group with Tracy listening to other members talk about their struggles to get past their abuse and get their lives back after being survivors, I twist my fingers nervously hearing their stories. I want to get past everything that happened with Jay and I want to move on from it but I still have nightmares about it and it still affects me and not only I but it's starting to get to Joe too. Jay is coming after him to get to me I know it and he knows it but Joe is going after him which is a stressful event because Jay is unpredictable. You never really know what he's going to do or what he's capable of doing. He gets off on manipulating people and he has a switch that he can flip at any time from charming to asshole although his asshole switch is the main one. "I see," says Eva after one of the other women discusses her abuse and how it makes her self-conscious. "Yes after dealing with years of emotional and physical abuse you lose sense of yourself, you lose your worth and you feel worthless. You feel like you can never be loved again. You fall down dark holes because you can't get past the pain inflicted on you by someone you believed to have love. Most abusers do that to their victims. They take their lives away and make them feel like they are nothing. That's what they want because as long as you feel like you're nothing, you feel worthless and that makes you dependent on them. It's hard to get over. You can't just flip a switch and say 'I'm over this. I can move on. I am going to better myself' as much as you want to you're not going to be able to. That abuse especially emotional abuse will always make you question yourself, make you feel like what you're doing isn't good enough and you feel like you'll never be better. The truth is you are better because you walked away and you knew that you needed to get out. That's a big step. It takes a lot. Some of us had abuse inflicted on us that we did not ask for. In my situation I was abused by a step brother and it didn't stop till I miscarried his child when I was very young. My mom did what she needed to do after she found out but that fear was always there to say something. Most victims are afraid to rat out their abuser because you don't want to upset them further or they make you scared to go forward. Did anyone else feel like they couldn't explain their situation to someone else?" she asks. Almost everyone raises their hands but I don't. I feel her eyes on me and then I hear, "Teagan, you're being awfully quiet today. I noticed you didn't raise your hand. Were you not afraid to tell someone about your abuse?"

I look at her, our eyes meeting, "of course I was scared. I didn't have anyone to tell. My husband kept tabs on my phone checking my calls and texts. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't even leave the house very often. It was my boyfriend that I told first. He saw the bruises and I had to tell him. I was scared to tell him at first and it took a while but after I told him he did everything he could to get me out of that environment."

"What were you scared of, Teagan?"

"It wasn't so much fear as it was embarrassment. I am in a high powered company seen as this dominant female on a daily basis but at night I was getting my ass kicked by my husband, feeling weak, submissive and powerless," I say. "I was embarrassed that during the day he saw me as this dominant woman that doesn't back down in the work place but knowing I let a man kick me around showed me as weak. I didn't want him to lose confidence in me and my dominance to get the job done. I didn't want to be seen as weak."

"I see," she says, "so you're saying that you were scared that it would affect your career?"

"Not my career just what he thought of me. I could still kick ass in my career but his opinion matters to me it always will. I didn't want him to see me as weak and feel like I couldn't handle the job or lose some type of attraction to me."

"I see what you're saying," she says, "He must mean a great deal to you."

"He means a lot to me."

"So what happened after he found out, did his opinion of you change? Did he see you as weak?"

"Not at all," I say, "he actually wanted to help me get out of the relationship which he did. He never saw me as weak. He saw me as the same person I had always been but he felt the need to keep me safe which I wasn't complaining about. That's another thing why is it that with my abuser I hated the feeling of being weak and submissive but with my fiancée now I love the thought of him being in charge in the bedroom and in the home. I like it. I like to submit to him and give him my all but when it was with my ex-husband I hated it."

She smiles and says, "That's a good question, Teagan, that's a very good question. I am the same way. I didn't like what my step-brother did to me but with my husband most of the time I find myself submitting to him and allowing him to be in control of me. I would like to say it's because it is your choice. You allow yourself to submit to his control just like I do the same. You allow yourself to make the choice whether you're going to submit or not in the abusive relationship you didn't get that choice. You also said you are in a high powered company where you display a lot of dominance. Maybe at home you prefer to be a little more submissive."

"When you put it that way," I say, "it makes sense. It makes a lot of sense and yes all day I spend telling people what to do that sometimes I don't mind my fiancée being as dominant as he is but like you said it's all about choice. If I didn't want to submit I wouldn't."

"Exactly," she says with a smile.

"I do have an issue with nightmares sometimes I dream about my abuse or new abuse situations. There were things my ex-husband has done or had others do to me that I relive quite often in my nightmares. I wasn't having them for the longest time but lately they have been pretty much every night."

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"I guess you could say that I mean with the court hearing that really stressed me out."

"Most of the time stress can trigger nightmares. I know it does in my case. When I get really stressed out I start to have nightmares about my abuse. My husband is the same way. He was an abuse survivor as well and he often has nightmares about it. He gets stressed and they are triggered."

"So it's normal?"

"Yes," she says, "it is very normal."

"Okay," I say. "They are just so horrible. They're scary. Sometimes the most recent ones I feel are omens of what is to come. That scares me."

"I have been there before," she says, "you never know if your abuser is going to come back or not. I have been there," she says. "I feared for the longest time he would find me again and when he did he was soon found to be dead. Some Mafia guy killed him I guess. I don't really know but he's not a threat anymore but I can see where you're coming from."

"It's scary to know that he could be out there free ready to attack me or something. There is a restraining order but he's not exactly a law abiding citizen so I don't really see him following the laws. If he wants to get to me he's going to find a way to get to me. That's what scares me."

"I understand," she says. "Fear is always going to be there. I don't think it will ever go away."

"I'm starting to think so," I say softly.

After my group meeting I arrive back home. I walk into the front door smelling what I am sure is a fantastic dinner made by Cynthia. "Teagan?" calls out Joe from the living room.

"It's me," I say as I hang up my purse and make my way to the living room to see him watching TV with Sydney and Renny while he holds Lucy in his arms. "She looks like she's about to crash," I say with a smile as I sit down next to him.

"Yeah she's had a long day," he says kissing her dark hair. "How are you? How was the meeting?"

"It was very good," I say as I take Lucy from him. "Hey there, Lady Bug," I say with a smile as she gives me a toothless grin. "Did Daddy feed you?"

"Sure did," he says with a proud smile. "We tried green beans tonight and a nice bottle of breast milk. She chose the breast milk over the green beans though. She spit the green beans out right away and refused to take another bite so I just gave up and gave her the bottle. She devoured it."

I let out a little laugh and say, "because she gets her appetite from her daddy. Don't you, Lucy," I say as I tickle her and she giggles. "There is no denying this is your child. She looks exactly like you."

"I know," he says with a smile, "so what did you talk about in group?"

"How I find it so easy to submit to you and it was hard for me to submit to Jay. She said it's all about having the choice which I don't disagree with. I have the choice to submit or not to you with Jay I didn't get the choice I had to. We talked about my nightmares."

"And what did she say about that?"

"She said she had them too and so does her husband but they are often triggered by stress and let's face it with the Africa deal, the court hearing and everything else I have been a bit stressed lately."

"I hear you," he says, "You just need to relax and take it easy. You got the Africa deal so that is one less thing you have to worry about."

"One less thing I have to worry about? Are you serious? I have so much work to do on that project I foresee a lot of late nights at the office just to get everything together before I go there at the end of the month."

"I see," he says with a smile.

"What?" I ask as I bounce Lucy on my lap.

"Nothing when you get all dominant female it's pretty hot," he says with a smile.

"I guess," I say with a smile, "you have that effect on me when you're all dominant and alpha male."

"Good," he says with a smile, "I should be the only one that has that effect on you."

"Believe me, Baby, you are."

"Good," he says, "so we already had dinner. I put your plate in the microwave if you're hungry. We had steak, potatoes and green beans."

"Thanks," I say, "is Ly still with her dad?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, "I hate this, Tea," he says.

"Mommy," says Renny, "why does Lylah have to go with daddy and I don't?"

"Well," I say, "because he's not really your daddy."

"I don't understand," she says.

"You have a different daddy," I say as I look at Joe, "Jay isn't your daddy. Mommy thought that he was but he's not. That's why you don't have to go with Jay. Did you want to go with him?"

"No," she says shaking her head. "Who is my daddy then?"

I look at Joe and he looks at me. I nod. "I'm your daddy," says Joe. "I never knew it till now but I am your daddy."

"Are you really?" she asks with a smile.

"I really am," he says with a smile. She jumps up from the floor and wraps her arms around him as he does the same.

"This is the best news of my life!" she says with excitement making me smile. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Renny," he says as he sits her on his lap and kisses her temple softly. "Do you like your name, Serenity?"

"It's okay," she says, "but I like Renny a lot better."

"Okay," he says with a nod. "Do you mind if your last name is Reigns instead of Richards."

"I like Reigns," she says with a smile. "Serenity Reigns," she says making us both smile. It does sound like it was meant to be.

"I like it too," says Joe with a smile. "You know this explains a lot like why Lucy and Renny look so much alike."

"I know," I say with a smile as I look at Lucy and see she truly resembles Renny as a baby and they both look like Joe I don't' know how I was so blind to it before or why it took me so long to notice it. Joe on the other hand was suspicious. He doesn't miss a trick that's for sure. "Can you take her?" I ask as I hand Lucy to him. "I'm going to go eat dinner."

"All right," he says as he takes Lucy from me before I make my way into the kitchen to get my food out of the microwave. I look at the clock and see it's almost 8 in the night time. Lylah should have been home a half hour ago. My nervousness and anxiety gets the best of me as I eat my dinner.

At 8:30 the doorbell rings and I run to answer it. I open the door to see Lylah standing there with the child services worker. "You're late. She was supposed to be home at 7:30," I say.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Madison," she says as I look down at Lylah and can tell that she's been crying.

"Why is she crying?" I ask.

"She's not," she says, "She's fine."

"I know my daughter and I know when she's been crying." I get down to Lylah's level and look at her in her blue-grey eyes. "Baby, Bumble Bee, what's wrong?"

"I missed you, Mommy," she says with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to come home and Daddy told me it wasn't time. I missed you," she says as she wraps her tiny arms around my neck as I wrap her up in a hug. She flinches when I hug her.

"What's wrong, Bumble Bee?"

"Nothing, Mommy," she says as I pick her up. "Tell Ms. Sanders bye and that you'll see her on Friday night."

"Bye," she says as she waves to her. I thank her and shut the door and start to carry Lylah to the bedroom to get her ready for bed.

"Did you have fun with daddy?"

"It was okay," she shrugs.

Something with her isn't right. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," she says as we reach her bedroom. "I can get myself ready for bed."

"I'm going to help you," I say, "because it's already late and you should be in bed already. Okay?"

"Okay," she says as she looks at me with a look of nervousness on her face. I go to lift up her shirt and she stops me. "No, Mommy, no."

"Ly, what's the matter with you?"

"I will sleep in my shirt tonight."

"No you won't," I say as she starts to cry. "Honey, what's wrong with you? Talk to Mommy."

She crawls into my lap and wraps her arms around my neck and cries. She cries for about 10 minutes before she crawls up my body and whispers in my ear, "Daddy got mad."

"What do you mean Daddy got mad?" I ask as my temper starts to flare. "What do you mean, Lylah?"

"He got mad at me," she says softly and nervously. "I spilled my drink on the floor and he got mad, Mommy."

"What did he do, Lylah?" I ask.

"He," she says and then stops herself. I don't need her to say it because I know the behavior and I know his temper. I am kicking myself for allowing them to make my child go to see an abuser. "My back," she says.

"Your back?" I ask as I take her shirt off. "Turn around, Lylah," I say. She turns around and tears burn my eyes and I gasp as I see the bruising forming on her back. "Daddy did that?"

"Yes, Mommy," she says on the verge of crying.

"With what?" I ask. "What did he do that with?"

"His hand and his fist and the belt. He was really upset; Mommy and Cheryl didn't help when I cried."

"Of course she wouldn't, I am so sorry, Ly," I say as I embrace her. "You will never go to your Daddy's house again. I promise. I am so sorry," I say as I hug her and she cries as I cry. This is my fault. I knew how Jay was. I should have fought the judge and this wouldn't have happened. Never did I think he would put his hands on our child but I don't' know why I'm shocked that he did. Once we both settle down I finish getting Lylah ready for bed, apologizing over and over again about what happened to her. I was supposed to protect her. That is my job as her mom to protect her and I failed. I tuck her into bed and read her a bedtime story before she falls asleep mid-way. I smile and kiss the top of her head before I turn off the light and leave the room.

"She got back late didn't she?" asks Joe as I storm into the bedroom, "and what's wrong with you, Tea? You look like you're about to kill someone."

"Because I am," I say as I dig in my closet for a pair of sneakers.

"Whoa," he says getting out of bed. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"He hit her, the bastard hit her and she is bruising already."

"Jay hit Lylah?" he asks his voice changing over to rage. "He hit her."

"Yeah and she's upset about it and you know what, Joe, this is my fault. I knew how he was. I knew he was an asshole and yet I didn't fight to protect my child. I guess I held too much faith in him to not touch her."

"He's done," says, Joe, "I'm taking care of this."

"No you're not. That's what he wants you to do. He wants you to come after him. I'm not going to let you do it. I am going to take care of it."

"Teagan, if you think I am going to let you go after Jay Richards by yourself you're crazy. You are not going after him."

"Joe, he hit my daughter. I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"And I told you I have something planned. You don't worry about it."

"I don't care what you have planned with your business or what you have planned to take him down business wise this isn't business this is MY daughter we're talking about. She's 4 years old. She can't defend herself. It's my fault, Joe, I should have protected her. I should have made sure she was safe. This is my fault."

"Teagan," he says taking me by my elbows and looking me in the eye. "This is NOT your fault. You didn't know he was going to hurt her."

"But I knew he was an abuser, Joe," I yell. "I knew how he was but I did NOTHING when the judge gave him visitation. I should have fought for her. She is my daughter," I say as the tears burn my eyes. "She is my daughter," I say before I break down crying. Joe wraps me up in his arms as we fall to our knees as I cry on his shoulder as he holds me tightly.

***What did you think about Teagan opening up during her meeting? Do you think this is helping her? Do you agree with Eva's reason for why Teagan finds it so easy to submit to Joe? What did you think of them telling Renny that Joe is her dad? What are your thoughts about what happened with Lylah and Jay? Who is going to snap first Teagan or Joe? What happens now that one of the kids was brought into it? Should Teagan blame herself? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	49. Righting A Wrong

***THANK-YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER THEY WERE GREATLY APPRECIATED THANK-YOU SO MUCH!***

I arrive to work after spending most of my morning at the hospital and the police station with Lylah. I took Joe's advice the night before to just take her to the hospital, have her checked out to make sure she's okay and to take her to the police station to file a report against Jay. Neither of them went the way they should have gone. I walk into the glass doors and say hi to the receptionist in passing as I make my way to the elevator. I hit the up button and make my way onto the elevator as the doors open. I press the number to my floor and arrive in a matter of seconds. I step off the elevator and hurry to Joe's office trying to contain myself but as I reach his office I see he's not in there. "Tracy, where is Mr. Reigns?" I ask.

"He is in a meeting upstairs. He said it wouldn't be long."

"Thank-you," I say with a soft smile of determination and make my way to the elevator to make my way upstairs.

As I arrive on the floor I make my way to the meeting rooms. Those working on the floor graciously say hello to me and ask how my day is going. They offer me coffee as I walk past them to the room Joe is holding his meeting with our marketing department. I stop outside the window and see Joe lecturing to them showing off the smart phone he has come up with. He looks deep in conversation as I admire his sexiness and his dominance. I eye him up in his black slacks, white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a light green tie and his long hair smoothed back into a bun. I stand enjoying the view as he points to the screen and gives a lecture before his eyes meet mine. I watch him say something to one of the men on the marketing team before he makes his way over to the door. The man stands up in Joe's place and begins talking to his team as the door opens. "Teagan," he says as he shuts the door behind him.

"Joe," I say.

"How did it go at the hospital?" he asks.

"It was okay. Even with Lylah's story they wouldn't document it as child abuse. They said they are just bruises and everything should heal up in a few days."

"So there was no damage done to her back or anything?"

"Nothing," I say. "She is just bruised very bruised. I could kill him, Joe."

"Relax, you're not killing anyone. I am just as pissed as you are but going after him is not the answer. So the hospital isn't documenting it as child abuse?"

"No," I say as I tap my foot. "What the hell is that? I mean the girl is 4 years old she was hit repeatedly by her father with his fist and a belt. He did a number on her and she told them that yet they don't believe it was child abuse. They kept insisting that maybe she fell down the stairs or something."

"Is this a joke?" he asks with exasperation. "This has to be a joke. She gave her word right?"

"And apparently she's learning at 4 that if your father is Jay Richards Jr. and he beats you no one is going to believe you. That's one hell of a lesson isn't it?"

"It's bullshit," he says as his face twists with anger. He clenches his jaw before he runs his hand over his jaw. "And the police?"

"Do you really want to know?" I ask.

"Probably not but I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that the police probably looked the other way."

"Absolutely," I say, "they just turned the other way. Is there anyone in this city that isn't on his payroll? I swear innocent people are getting hurt and because he tosses a few dollars at them they look the other way. This is a 4 year old we're talking about," I say my voice rising. "She is 4 years old. She's innocent in all of this and her dad is an asshole yet no one wants to see that because they get a little more in their pockets. How does Jay have so much power? I mean you are a lot more powerful than him, hell Gideon is more powerful than him but yet Jay has everyone in the city in his pocket."

"Teagan," he says softly stroking my cheek. "Relax, I'll take care of it."

"I'm tired of you saying you're going to take care of it. Jay runs around New York like he owns this place, throwing money here and there, putting fear into everyone. I'm tired of being scared and I am tired of waiting for you to take care of it. I don't care what your plan is with Gideon. I want Jay to be taken care of today."

"Teagan," he says with warning, "I think you're taking your anger out on the wrong person. I understand it's frustrating but we have to be patient. We're making progress."

"So what you run him out of business good for you but then what? Then what happens to him? He's free to come after us whenever he wants. He's free to do as he pleases. He hit Lylah once what's to stop him from doing it again?"

Joe looks around and sees that we are starting to get an audience. He takes my elbow and guides me into an empty room so we can talk. He slams the door behind him and says, "you need to calm down, Teagan. I know you're upset and I know you're ready to get revenge but acting out of anger is going to get you nowhere. You're making a scene out there. You're not going to act like that here and not now. I was in a meeting."

"No one told you to leave your meeting to tend to this. And I don't care if I am causing a scene or not. I'm pissed Joe. I'm upset that is MY daughter. I care so much for her and if no one is going to help her then I am."

"Teagan," he says with a large warning in his voice. "I know that look in your eyes and I know that look on your face. You're plotting something dangerous and I will not allow you to do it."

"You are not in charge of me, Joe."

"Oh?" he asks raising his eyebrow. "I'm not? I believe there is a contract in place. I believe my job as your Dom is to make sure you don't put yourself into harm's way and to make sure you are safe. I don't know what your look is telling me but I know you are planning to do something."

"I'm your wife not a submissive."

"Oh but you signed the contract."

"So even though we are married I still have to follow your rules and do what you tell me to do? Is that how this is working?"

"Just because we are married doesn't make me any less of your dom and you any less of my submissive. WE have a deal in place. We aren't going back on it."

"Can't I just submit to you in the bedroom and in the dark room, giving you what you want there? And can I have a little more freedom to do what I want to do?"

"Teagan," he says, "don't challenge me. Just don't challenge me you won't like the consequences."

"This is what I am talking about. Am I your wife or am I just your sex slave?"

"I never called you a sex slave," he says and I can hear him getting upset but it doesn't stop me from pushing. "I love you very much, Teagan. You are my wife and someone I cherish deeply."

"Then why still hold me to that contract?"

"Because it is put into place for your safety. There are rules you need to follow to keep yourself safe."

"Right," I say crossing my arms. "I want out of the contract. We're married now. I agree to submit to you in the bedroom and in the dark room and hell I will even agree to rules but I want new rules set up."

"Teagan," he says, "you're only saying this because you're angry."

"You're damn right I am angry. How else do you want me to be or expect me to be? My daughter was beat up by a man my age and no one wants to do anything to help and you won't let me take care of it myself."

"Teagan, going to see Jay Richards is putting yourself in harm's way. I can't allow you to do that as your Dom and you're not going to do it so just relax," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "I know it's frustrating but I love you and so do our kids. We'll figure this out. We'll take care of it. I promise," he says as he kisses my head. "Just trust me."

"I trust you," I say as I wrap my arms around him. "But it's just I love Lylah so much and to think about how helpless and small she was against Jay burns a fire under me. There is NOTHING I wouldn't do for my kids. You know that."

"I know but you have to be smart about this," he says. "Look how about you take the rest of the day off, clear your head and get yourself together. Then tonight we will discuss what we will do."

"Okay," I say. "I need this day."

"I know," he says as he looks down at me and kisses my lips softly. "I love you, Teagan, and I only want you to be safe."

"I know," I say with a soft smile. "I love you too."

"All right," he says, "I have a meeting to get back to. I want you to go home and relax. I will be home around 6."

"Okay," I say.

"Teagan, I mean it, don't do anything because if you do you will be punished," he says with warning.

"Okay," I say as I roll my eyes as I walk next to him.

"Have a good day, Tea, I'll see you when I get home," he says as we stand outside of his meeting room.

"You too," I say we share a soft kiss before he walks back into the room to return his meeting before I make my way to the elevator to go home.

As I step outside onto the concrete in the hot July sun instead of turning the right way to walk home I turn the opposite way heading toward Jay's office. I know Joe told me to let it go and I am sure there is going to be a punishment but any punishment is worth taking care of my daughter. If no one else wants to help me I will help myself. I walk a couple blocks to his office in the smoldering heat, sweat pouring from my head as I make my way through the crowds of people on the sidewalk. I am on a mission and as I reach Jay's office I stop and look at the large building in front of me. I walk into the revolving door and make my way to the receptionist surprisingly and enjoyable enough it is Cheryl. She stumbles to her feet as she sees me. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asks as she stutters.

"Where's Jay?" I ask.

"He's in a meeting right now."

"Perfect," I say. "I'll go visit him right now."

"Teagan, you can't do that. He's in a meeting. He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Really?" I ask. "I don't care."

"Teagan," she says nervously. "Why don't you just go home?"

"Really, Cheryl? Is this how we are playing this game? You really stepped up in the world. Working as his receptionist. You would think with the blow jobs and the sex you give him you would be right up there with him."

"Fuck you, Teagan. Some of us don't need to sleep their way to the top. That might be your choice BUT that's not my choice."

"I didn't sleep my way to the top but I do have something to say to you."

"You need to leave," she says.

"I will after I see Jay then I will leave graciously."

"He's busy all day," she says, "he has no time to see you."

"He'll make time," I say as I put my hands onto her desk leaning over it so that I am inches away from her. I can see the nervousness and fear forming on her face. I laugh to myself. "I'm not leaving till I see him."

"I'll call security," she says nearly stuttering over her words. "You need to leave."

"Call security. I'm not leaving," I say, "and by the way," I say. "Lylah wanted me to give you something."

"Really?" she asks with a smile.

"Really," I say raising my eyebrows. "She wanted me to give you this," I say before I reach over and punch her square in the jaw as her head snaps to the left of her body. The impact is strong enough that she falls over her chair. "That's for not stopping Jay when he was hitting MY daughter. You're a coward. The smartest thing for you to do," I say as she looks up at me as she holds onto her jaw, tears in her eyes and fear on her face, "is to get as far away from Jay Richards as you possibly can." I make my way to the elevator and the doors open immediately as I hit the button. I make my way up to Jay's floor so I can have a talk with him.

I make my way passed his secretary as she hollers at me that I can't be in there and that she's going to call security on me. If I cared about security I wouldn't have punched Cheryl down in the lobby. I make my way to his meeting room. I walk right in as he is talking about his latest idea. He looks at me with surprise as he plays with his tie. The group of guys he is talking to look at me with shock. "Teagan," he laughs nervously, playing with his tie, "what are you doing here?"

"Don't let me interrupt you," I say crossing my arms, "just make sure you announce to your crew that you're a woman beater and a child beater."

"Teagan," he laughs as the group of men look at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Let's talk about Lylah and everything you did to her last night."

"Not here, Teagan," he says nervously. "You're causing a scene," he says through gritted teeth.

"Afraid they will see you for the asshole you are? Afraid they will find out who you really are? I'm sorry but your boss is an asshole. He beat me up and not only does he beat women he beats children too. Our daughter spilled a drink and …"

"That's enough!" he snaps. "You are causing a scene," he says. "I'm sorry if you'll excuse me," he says snatching my elbow. "I have something I need to take care of." His grip tightens on my elbow as he directs me out of the meeting room. "You don't' come to my place of business and embarrass me, Teagan," he says with anger as he drags me to his office, his grip tight definitely bruising me as I go. He drags me into his office and slams the door. "I don't know who you think you are but you don't come here embarrassing me like this. This is my job."

"Get off of me," I say breaking from his grip. "Why did you hit Lylah?"

"Teagan, I didn't hit her. She had an accident. She was playing and she fell. IT's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal?" I ask eying his coffee on his desk. "She's 4 Jay. You had no reason to put your hands on her."

"She told you I put my hands on her or is this another one of your wild accusations."

"It's what she told me, Jay. I saw the bruises."

"Teagan, I told you, she fell. She was playing and she fell."

"I would believe that if you weren't an asshole but since I know you're an asshole I am more than sure you hit her and plus she wouldn't lie about that."

"She's 4 they make up stories," he says as he removes his tie. "So why are you really here?" he asks with a smile.

"You know why I am here. I know you, Jay. I know more about you than you think. I know your secrets and I know all about your business deals. It's only a matter of time before you're finished."

He lets out a laugh, clearly amused infuriating me further. "Teagan, you're so stupid. I really don't know why I married you."

"Yeah I asked myself that the last 7 years. Is this how we're going to play it," I say as I walk over to him as he stands behind his desk working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Teagan, if you're here to play," he says with a smile, "I am here to play. I know your games. I remember how much you love to play. IF that's what you want to do then let's play," he says with a smile as he undoes his last button to his shirt exposing his bare chest to me. "Let's go, Teagan," he says making his way to me as I grab his coffee sitting on his desk. I throw it on his chest as I watch the steam from the coffee float around me. "DAMN IT," he says looking up at me with fire in his eyes. "That's how you want to play this, Bitch," he says, "fine," he says before he grabs me by my hair taking me by surprise. I cry out as he holds it in his hand. Everything plays back to me my entire self-defense class. "You're so beautiful, Teagan. It's a shame you don't want what I want. I still want you," he says looking down into my eyes before he presses his lips to mine. I take my hands and push him away. "Ah," he says letting go of my hair. "Playing hard to get, I like that," he says as I rub my head. "Come here," he says grabbing me up in his arms from behind as I try to get away. He holds me, smelling my hair, kissing my neck softly as I take my elbow and ram it into his ribs. He lets go of me immediately grabbing onto his ribs. I take my advantage, turn around and knee him to the ground. In that moment I lose all control as I see him holding himself on the ground in a ball. I think of all the beatings he gave me as I laid powerless on the floor in front of him, begging him to stop, I think of Lylah and everything she must have gone through when he put his hands on her. The rage takes over my body and I start kicking him as he's down. His grunts and groans fill the room. I straddle him, punching his face repeatedly as he tries to stop me. He grabs my wrist once and I lean down and bite him causing him to let go and continue my assault. I look down at him, his lip bleeding, his nose streaming blood but I don't finish there as I stand up. I take the rest of his hot coffee and pour it onto his bare chest as he screams out in pain. I kick him a few more times as he lays on the floor crunching into a ball, "Stop, Teagan," he begs hoarsely. "Stop."

"You want me to stop?" I ask looking down at him. "I wanted you to stop too," I say before my heel connects to his nose snapping his neck back as he cries out in pain. "It won't be long, Jay, you are going to be sorry. This is just the beginning. You have no idea what's next for you."

"Teagan," he pleads. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry, Jay," I say. "Everyone is going to know about you and know every dirty deed you have done. I'm going to ruin your life, Jay. You thought giving me all that money was hard JUST wait till I finish with you. You fucked with me for the last time, Jay." I spit on him as he cries out in pain before I make my way out of the office. A group of people standing around look at me as I walk passed them and security waiting off in the distance. One of them approaches me, "no need gentlemen, I'm leaving," I say before I make my way onto the elevator. I feel satisfied with my work as I step out onto the busy New York sidewalk to go home for the day not worrying or thinking about the punishment Joe will have planned for me because as I think about Jay begging, crying and pleading it was all worth it.

***A/N: Are we starting to see a new side to Teagan? Is she starting to become more independent and dominant? Should Joe let her out of her contract now that they are married? What did you think about Teagan handling business with Cheryl and Jay? What do you think Tea has planned for Jay? Do you think Joe will find out what Teagan did and do you think he will follow through and punish her? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	50. Let's Discuss

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"Hey, Terrence," I say with surprise as he walks into my office. I didn't schedule an appointment with him. "What can I help you with today?"

"I just wanted to say that Teagan can kick some ass," he says with a smile as he makes his way over to my desk.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You don't know?" he asks.

"Know what?" I ask. I have no idea what he's talking about and what Teagan did. The last time I talked to Teagan she was on her way home to spend the day with the girls like I told her to do. "What happened?"

"Teagan came to Richards' office. We were in a meeting discussing his new smartphone and in came Teagan talking about him being a woman beater and a child beater. She was on point. She was not holding back she was letting us know the truth. Jay was very uncomfortable."

"Teagan was at Richards' today?" I ask as I clench my jaw at the thought.

"Yeah," he says as he takes a seat. "She came right into our meeting, embarrassed Jay and just when you think she's done embarrassing him she kicked his ass in his office. Then she walked out like nothing happened. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen."

"Oh really?" I ask as my blood boils and I lean back in my chair in frustration crossing my arms. My hands start to twitch thinking about punishing her for going against my wishes. "She went to Jay's office and kicked his ass huh?"

"You could say that but I don't even think Richards had time to retaliate. She had him down on the ground and she did quite the number on him. He was burned and he was saying his nose was broken. I didn't think Teagan had it in her but damn that girl is full of surprises. I can't say that he didn't deserve it."

"This is interesting," I say trying to keep myself calm. All I want to do at this point is leave for the day and take care of Teagan. She's getting out of control. I don't know how I am supposed to protect her and keep her safe when she's putting herself in harm's way. I shake my head trying to wrap my mind around it. She had mentioned earlier about being left out of the contract but I have it in place so that I know she's safe and that she's not in any danger but if she doesn't stick to my rules then what's the point of even having the contract? I have to think about it. "So what happened? Did she get arrested?"

"No believe me no one gave a shit even security was laughing at him after he left. He had it coming. No one was complaining."

I let out a laugh, "it must suck when your whole company hates you."

"Oh I know," says Terrence. "Teagan is our hero."

"So tell me about this smart phone what are the features?"

"It's really not that special. It pretty much offers 4G network, you can have as many apps as you want. The camera features don't look that great and I just think it's going to be a flop."

"Hmm," I say, "interesting." I take note of it and plan for my smart phone to be better and better equipped. "So anything else going on with Richards?"

"Not really. He and Dean were pretty shocked that you sold your share of Ambreigns to Gideon. You threw a big monkey wrench in their plan. They were going to take you out through Ambreigns but since you sold your half they weren't able to do that in fact Dean is in negotiation with Gideon about selling him his half but they are still plotting against you. I don't know what they are up to because they are being very secretive about it but what I do know is they are ready to take you out and maybe more so now after what Teagan did to Jay. He's going to want revenge. He's going to either go after her or you. Most likely her because he knows you love her. He will get into your head and go after the people you love first before he touches you. He wants your guard down and by distracting you with Teagan he knows you won't be on top of your game. He wants to hurt you and the only way he can hurt you is through Teagan."

"I figured as much. She shouldn't have gone there today."

"Not at all but like I said no one was complaining he got what he deserved."

"Hell yeah he did but still she shouldn't have been there."

"And now he's going to go after her to get to you and even more so because of what she did today. Just tell Teagan to be careful."

"You have no idea what I'm going to tell her," I say as my blood boils. This is what I was afraid of. Jay has been lying in wait for one of us to make a stupid move. I told her to be patient but she just couldn't listen and couldn't let me handle it the right way. She had to go in there, openly disobeying me and act like a ninja. That is what has me upset about the entire thing. Gideon and I were just about ready to make an anonymous offer to buy out Richards but she screwed it up and put herself in danger. She made herself vulnerable. Just knowing that my blood is boiling more and I clench my jaw thinking about all the ways Jay could retaliate just to get to me. "Thank-you, Terrence for letting me know."

"No problem," he says as he stands up. "Just be careful and tell Teagan to be extra careful."

"I will," I say as I stand up to let him out of my office. "Have a good day, Terrence."

"You too, Sir," he says as he walks out the door. I slam the door behind him and make my way back to my desk, blood boiling and thoughts of punishment going through my mind.

After a long day of thinking and contemplating on the given situation while trying to run a company I arrive home. I smile as I walk into the living room to see Teagan sitting on the floor playing with Lucy while the other girls are in their rooms. "Hello, Angel," I say.

"Hello, Sir," she says with a smile as she shakes a rattle for Lucy and Lucy lets out a little squeal as she bats at it. "Did you have a good day being the boss?"

"I had a great day," I say with a smile as I take a seat next to her. I take Lucy from her. "Hello, Ladybug," I say with a smile before I kiss her little cheek. "Daddy missed you all day," I say making her giggle as I tickle her. "I love that sound," I say with a smile, "so I had a great day but not as interesting as yours."

"Yeah my day was pretty interesting," she says giving nothing away.

"So what did you do all day?" I ask.

"Nothing really," she says.

"I heard something today that really sparked my interest."

"Really?" she asks as she shakes the rattle for Lucy.

"Yes," I say, "I heard Jay got his ass kicked today."

"Oh really?" she asks looking at me with her deep blue eyes. "That is interesting."

"So tell me, Teagan, do you like to break the rules and disobey me and think I won't find out?" I ask my grey eyes burning her with my gaze.

"I don't like to break the rules but I had to do that. He beat up my child and no one wanted to help me. I did what I needed to do. You and Gideon are dragging your feet he needed to be handled today."

"If you would be patient you would know that Gideon and I were just about to make an anonymous offer to buy out his company but you couldn't let us do that. You had to take matters into your own hands. Do you know how dangerous that was? What if he would have come back after you and ended up hurting you? Then what, Teagan? I know you don't like the rules but they are there so you are safe. It is my job to make sure you're safe and to make sure you're not in any danger. How am I supposed to protect you when you can't follow my rules?"

"Are you going to punish me?" she asks nervously.

"Teagan, I would love nothing more than to spank you into next year or deny you the chance to cum or even tie you up and fuck you hard but I'm not going to do that."

"You're not?" she asks.

"No because right now we need to talk about compromising. You want out of the contract and I don't want to let you out of it. We need to compromise on it."

"Okay," she says, "I'm sorry, Sir. I just needed to take care of him."

"I know you did but you can't go putting yourself in danger like that. Now I'm getting word that it's possible he's going to start coming after you. He's been waiting for one of us to make a mistake and congratulations you made the biggest one of all. You put yourself into danger, made yourself his new target and made yourself vulnerable. Teagan, all I want to do is keep you safe you shouldn't have been there today. You should have just let Gideon and I handle it. I'm sure Jay would have taken the offer but you didn't give us the chance."

"I'm sorry," she says, "it's just I saw Ly's back and everyone turned their back on us today I just wanted to make him pay. I know I should have listened to you, Sir, and let you handle it but I couldn't sit back and let him get away with it."

"I know Lylah is your daughter and you want to protect her but you're my wife and I want to protect you. I _need_ to protect you. I love you so much and to think that Jay could have retaliated today and hurt you badly ripped me apart and knowing he is out there possibly plotting his revenge if something happens to you or something would happen to you I would be devastated, Teagan. You can't take matters into your own hands especially when it comes to Jay Richards Junior. You and I both know how he rolls. You purposely disobeyed me today and put yourself in harm's way, Teagan," I say shaking my head, "that's just unacceptable."

"I know. I wasn't thinking," she says, "so what happens now as far as Jay goes?"

"Gideon and I need to discuss raising the amount of our offer and you my lovely wife will be escorted by security 24/7. I can't take any risks with Jay and then I have something in mind for him. When do you go to Africa?"

"At the end of the month," she says, "why?"

"Because I think while you're in Africa the girls and I are going to take a trip till you get back."

"Oh," she says. "Where are you going to go?"

"I was thinking of possibly taking them to Japan again maybe going to California or maybe somewhere else but as far away from NYC as I can get."

"What are you up to?" she asks narrowing her eyes at me. "What are you planning?"

"Ah, Mrs. Reigns, you're so nosey," I say with a smile. "I'm not up to anything. Can't a father just spend time with his children for a couple weeks while their mother is away working in Africa?"

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that but it's your voice that makes me curious. You're up to something, Mr. Reigns."

"If I am or if I'm not don't concern yourself with it. Everything is going to be all right. I promise."

"All right," she says with a smile, "so you're not mad at me?"

"Oh, Teagan," I say, "I am royally pissed."

"Fair enough," she says. "You can spank me if you want to."

"Teagan," I breathe, "I don't want to hurt you. After everything you've been through with Jay I don't' think I can spank you."

"I really don't mind. If that's how you want to punish me and if that's how it's going to make you feel better then you can spank me."

"I'll think about it," I say surprised she is giving me the power to spank her. The option was always there but given her history of abuse I was steering away from it but here she is offering me the opportunity.

Later that night after all the kids are in bed and Lucy is in her nursery I walk into mine and Teagan's bedroom with contract in hand while she's sitting on the bed reading a book. "Hey," she says as she looks up at me. "What's that?" she asks pointing to the envelope in my hand.

"This," I say holding it up, "is our contract and I am tearing it up."

"What?" she asks. "You're tearing it up?"

"Yes, Teagan," I say, "I am tearing it up. We need to compromise. We need to work together and come up with a different arrangement but first I believe I owe you a punishment."

"But you said you were tearing the contract up?"

"I know what I said, Teagan, but you still broke the rules while the contract was in place. After this punishment we will discuss more details but right now I believe I owe you a spanking."

"You're really going to spank me?" she asks.

"Yes, Teagan," I say, "I am. After your events today you deserve a spanking."

"All right," she says nervously. "Is it going to be bad?"

"Teagan, you have a safe word. You can use it if it gets too intense for you but I'm not backing out of this. You were told not to go to Jay's office and you were told to let me handle it but you disrespected me and you did what you wanted to do. You endangered yourself and I am not okay with that you need to be punished."

"Okay," she says.

I take a seat on the end of the bed and say, "come here, Teagan."

"All right," she says getting out of the bed and walking over to me. I can sense her nervousness as she approaches me.

She stands in front of me wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. "Remember, Teagan, you have a safe word use it if you need to."

"Okay," she says as I pull her closer to me. "Let's just get this over with, Sir."

"I'll make it quick," I say as I caress her butt through her sweatpants. "I hate that I have to do this, Teagan, but you left me no choice."

"I know," she says no barely higher than a whisper.

"Pull your sweatpants down," I demand.

"Okay," she says as she does so immediately exposing her light blue lace thong. I pull her so she is bent over my knee, holding her hands down with one hand and caressing her bare bottom with the other.

"Safe word, Teagan," I remind her.

"Okay," she says as she swallows hard. I draw my hand back and smack it hard against her ass causing the crack to echo through the room. She cries out as I caress her bottom before repeating the action. I do the same thing again by caressing her and then smacking her ass hard as she cries out. I get to number 8 and her ass is the color red and as I smack her for the 9th time she cries out, "PURPLE. PURPLE." I stop immediately. She breaks down into sobs as I pull her up and into my arms caressing her bottom as I hold her tightly against me as she cries. I kiss her temple softly as she wraps her arms around my neck, nuzzling her face into my chest.

"It's okay," I say as I comfort her. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," she says into my chest.

"It's okay," I say as I inhale her scent from her hair. "I love you, Teagan."

"I love you too," she says.

"Let's take a bath then we can discuss the details of an arrangement."

"Okay," she says softly. I carry her to the bathroom and hold onto her as I start the bath water and fill the tub with Jasmine scented bubbles before we spend some time relaxing in the tub, holding onto one another, washing each other and calming down before we discuss the contract.

After our bath Teagan walks over to the bed wearing one of my t-shirts and climbs into bed next to me. I snuggle close to her. "How do you feel?" I ask.

"My butt hurts but I'll be all right," she says.

"I'm glad you used your safe word, Teagan."

"I'm glad I used it too," she says with a smile. "Who would have thought that a spanking could hurt so much but yet feel so hot."

"So you thought it was hot?" I ask with amusement.

"Definitely," she says, "but the sting not so much."

"Well, if you would have listened to me that spanking wouldn't have happened."

"I know, Sir," she says as she looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't want a binding contract but I do enjoy all the wild and crazy sex we have. I even like the punishments but I don't' want to be bound together by a contract saying I am your submissive. I'm your wife I think I deserve a little more than that."

"I know," I say, "I agree. You're my wife now, you're not my submissive. I like to have control, Teagan, but I sure as hell love when you are in control as well. I never thought I would like that but when you're in control sometimes I love it. I think we can come up with a compromise. I like the kinky sex we have. I like it a lot and I want to keep doing it but I don't want the contract either so let's discuss."

"Let's," she says with a smile before I kiss her soft lips.

"So what don't' you like about my contract?"

"Pretty much that I am your submissive. I don't like that or the money thing where I have to seek your permission for large purchases."

"Okay," I say, "so you're not my submissive and I'm not your dom. You don't' have to call me Sir anymore but I do want to continue calling you Angel are you okay with that?"

"I am," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say, "now about those transaction I feel like since it's my money and your money big transactions do deserve some of my consent. I mean if it's something over $900 then you definitely need to discuss it with me but if you want to go out and spend $400 on lingerie to make me happy then I do not disagree."

"Okay," she says with a smile, "and with that I don't like you picking out one of my outfits during the week. I like your taste but I like to choose what I wear."

"Fair enough," I say, "but I still want to put rules into place. They're not there to piss you off they're there to keep you safe. As your husband it is my job to protect you and I am going to protect you. If I tell you to stay away from Jay Richards I expect you to respect me and listen to me. The guy is an ass you know what he can do don't purposely endanger yourself. That's the only rule I have, make the right decision to keep yourself safe. I'm not going to make you work out or make you eat this or that but I do want you to make the right decisions to keep yourself safe."

"Will I be punished still if I break that rule?"

"Of course but it is your decision if you want me to follow through with that punishment. I'm not just going to tie you up and fuck you hard and tell you that you can't cum or spank you. You have to agree."

"Fair enough," she says with a smile, "and I still want to go into the Dark Room."

"Oh, Baby," I say with a smile. "That's great to hear. I love taking you in the Dark Room."

"And I can still safe word right?"

"Teagan," I say, "you don't need a safe word, you're my wife. If you tell me to knock it off I'm going to knock it off. You don't need to safe word."

"Okay," she says. "Can we switch up being in control because sometimes I love to tie you up and have my way with you and I like to be the one in control?"

"Absolutely," I say with a smile. "I like that a lot actually more than I ever thought I would. I just love you," I say with a smile.

"I love you too," she says. "But don't get me wrong I love you in charge too. I love you having control as well but I think we should just switch it up."

"I agree," I say, "so kinky sex, the dark room and switching up whom has control is how we're doing this?"

"Yes," she says. "It's only fair."

"Fair enough," I say, "so how about we stop this discussion and enjoy the rest of the night together?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," she says with a smile before she kisses my lips softly as she wraps her arms around my neck as I snake my arms around her body. We spend the rest of the night celebrating our love, our new arrangement and enjoying each other by making love to one another until the sun comes up in the sky. It is one of our best nights together in weeks.

***A/N: What did you think of Terrence telling Joe what happened? Do you think Jay will accept their offer to buy him out? IS Teagan going to be Jay's new target? Is that the one true way to get to Joe? Do you believe Joe could be plotting something while Teagan is away in Africa by him taking the girls away? What did you think about him punishing Teagan? Did she deserve it? Why do you think he let her out of the contract? And finally what do you think of their new arrangement? Think it's better than their contract? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


End file.
